La Voie des Ténèbres
by Nightwyn
Summary: Au sein du havre paisible qu'est Poudlard, un mal ancien s'éveille, plongeant Severus Rogue dans un passé qu'il essayait d'oublier, et jetant l'école dans un trouble profond. Quel chemin va t il choisir ?
1. Chapitre un

_**Disclaimer :**_ _les personnages et lieux directement tirés de la saga Harry Potter et créés par JK Rowling, n'appartiennent qu'à elle et à elle seule.  
Toute ressemblance avec des personnes et des faits déjà existants serait purement fortuite. Aucun animal ou humain n'a été blessé, mais il se peut que quelqu'un puisse être mort d'ennui à force d'attendre que cela finisse un jour.  
Merci de respecter l'appartenance des personnages et des lieux que j'ai moi-même imaginés pour les besoins de l'intrigue.  
Vous pouvez laisser vos impressions par le biais des reviews, en respectant autrui.  
Un détail important pour la lecture : j'ai écrit cette fic bien avant la sortie des tomes 5 et 6 de la saga HP, donc ne tenez surtout pas compte de ce que vous avez pu y lire (sinon vous risquez de trouver certaines choses bizarres dans mon texte). Ce ne sont pas des erreurs, c'est simplement que je ne pouvais pas le savoir (et finalement, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal malgré ces lacunes )._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Nightwyn, anciennement Asphodèle sur ce même site._

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Cette année s'annonçait comme les autres, exactement comme les autres : donner les cours à ces misérables élèves n'avait strictement rien de réjouissant. Cela faisait une semaine que la rentrée des classes était passée, et pour lui, l'ennui était déjà bien installé. La routine incessante de la cérémonie de Répartition, les emplois du temps à mettre en place, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard – perte de temps - les réunions en salle des professeurs…

Même après toutes ces années, et après cette histoire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait l'impression que tout était effectivement d'un mortel ennui. Les élèves étaient tous les mêmes, aucun ne semblait plus éveillé qu'un autre ; les filles, surtout, toujours à minauder, comme s'il pouvait se laisser intimider par un regard ou un sourire…

Oui, il savait qu'il était le professeur le plus redouté, le plus détesté, il n'aimait pas la compagnie, personne n'aimait sa compagnie, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Après tout, qu'aurait pu lui apporter ce que les autres appelaient amitié ? Poudre aux yeux que toutes ces foutaises ! Lui, il n'était bien que seul, dans son bureau sombre et humide, au milieu de ces étagères couvertes de fioles et de pots, éclairé par la lumière infime des bougies.  
Les potions… C'était son quotidien depuis tant d'années, qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Des potions, donner des cours de potion, essayer des potions, détruire des potions, des potions, des potions, des potions !!

Lui, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il convoitait avec tant d'assiduité, c'était le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était rageant d'y voir passer tous ces incapables ! Ces Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Maugrey, Ombrage et compagnie – il préférait oublier les autres - tous plus maléfiques ou incompétents les uns que les autres. Et lui, après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services rendus à l'école, pendant lesquelles il avait fait amende honorable en silence, il devait se contenter des potions.  
Pourtant, la magie noire, c'était sa partie. C'était. Il n'était plus qu'un professeur, il avait renié son appartenance à l'engeance démoniaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était racheté en sauvant la vie de ce petit imbécile de Potter, combien de fois déjà ?  
Mais la magie noire…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries sombres par un éternuement. Maudit élève… Dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique, mais lui et ses élèves de sixième année, ces Serdaigle insipides, étaient enfermés dans sa salle de classe, à cause d'un contrôle de potions. Son idée.  
Il se moquait bien du temps radieux, lui. Toutes les choses jolies ou synonymes de bonheur le débectaient ! Son lot, c'était noirceur, sarcasme, méchanceté. Tout en lui n'était que noirceur : ses cheveux d'ébène, son regard assassin, ses vêtements. Son cœur. Ses sentiments. Il avait même entendu dire, dans son dos, dans les couloirs, qu'il était un vampire. Pourquoi pas ? Il savait qu'il faisait peur et il s'en moquait, comme il se moquait du temps radieux, car il n'avait plus d'âme depuis si longtemps…  
« Professeur ?? »  
Il leva la tête vers l'élève qui l'avait sorti de ses joyeuses réflexions, et lui jeta un regard glacé.  
« - Nous avons tous fini.  
- Et alors ? grogna-t-il.  
- L'heure est terminée, professeur, reprit l'élève, intimidé.  
- Alors déguerpissez, puisque l'heure est finie ! Laissez vos chaudrons, pour que je vérifie vos bêtises. Résultats demain. »  
Ils sortirent tous, en un brouhaha grandissant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du cachot.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une élève, penchée sur son chaudron, l'air affolé et les mains tremblantes ; elle continuait sa potion, apparemment loin d'avoir entendu l'ordre de s'en aller.

« Vous ! »  
Elle sursauta et rougit immédiatement. Elle alla même jusqu'à tomber sur son tabouret, les jambes comme coupées.  
Le professeur Rogue fondit sur elle comme la misère sur les pauvres. Il se planta devant sa table et se pencha au-dessus de son chaudron, et la fumée douceâtre qui montait vers le plafond, lui donna un air de créature mystique sortie de nulle part. Quelque chose d'effrayant.  
« - Mais vous êtes sourde, ma parole ?? demanda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- Non, professeur, mais… mais… Elles ont renversé mes ingrédients, j'ai dû tout recommencer, et…  
- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Qui a renversé vos ingrédients ? Votre maladresse… »  
Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui coupa la parole, l'espace d'un instant – un très court instant. Dans les yeux de la fille, de la colère, de la fierté, des larmes. Et cette lueur de défi…

« Allez vous-en, avant que je ne vous flanque une retenue. »  
Elle regarda le contenu de son chaudron avec doute. Elle n'avait pas fini, elle allait récolter une mauvaise note, elle serait encore la risée de tous, « elles » lui feraient encore des sales tours. Mais elle préférait éviter le courroux du vampire des potions, comme tous les nouveaux élèves appelaient le professeur. Alors, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Il resta planté devant le chaudron de cette élève pendant un moment. Même chez les Serdaigle, il y avait des têtes de Turc ? D'habitude, c'était la maison Serpentard – la sienne – qui persécutait les autres, mais là, au sein d'une même maison… Curieux. Il ignorait jusqu'au nom de cette gamine larmoyante et il s'en moquait comme de son premier livre de magie. C'était amusant de voir comme tout avait changé ; il y aurait de l'animation.  
Autre chose que le petit trio Potter-Granger-Weasley. Les héros de Poudlard.

Rien qu'à y penser, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le chaudron de cette stupide élève, pour y jeter un coup d'œil ; apparemment, elle avait tiré un sujet différent des autres, une formule bien compliquée. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie.  
Intéressant. Il y avait de la volonté, dans cette petite idiote. Si elle disait vrai, que ces filles avaient volontairement saccagé son travail, elle s'était bien rattrapée, force était de l'admettre. Comme il commençait à vérifier la formule, il fut interrompu par Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de transformations, qui tapa discrètement à la porte.

Il leva à peine la tête, il n'aimait pas du tout être dérangé ; il était naturellement méfiant, même avec les gens qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils parlaient dans son dos, méfiants eux aussi. Sauf Dumbledore.  
« Severus ? »

Il dut faire preuve de bonne grâce et daigna lever la tête vers elle.  
Il se doutait de la raison de sa présence dans son cachot.  
« Avez-vous oublié que c'est aujourd'hui, que nous accueillons le nouveau professeur ? »  
Il avait vu juste. Et non, il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait omis. Il avait autre chose à faire que perdre son temps, à accueillir la personne qui s'octroyait la place qu'il convoitait tant.

Minerva lui fit un de ses sourires aimables, dont il se moquait éperdument ; il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette hypocrisie.  
« Et alors ? J'ai encore du travail » grogna-t-il, égal à lui-même.  
Sa consoeur soupira. Il ne changerait jamais.  
« Tout le monde vous attend. »

De guerre lasse, il s'éloigna de son chaudron ; dommage, il devrait y revenir plus tard.  
« Je vous en prie, Severus, épargnez-nous vos sarcasmes, cette fois… »  
Minerva avait dit cela sur un ton presque joyeux ; mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, aujourd'hui ? Elle essayait de noyer le poisson ou quoi ??  
Enfin, elle aurait toujours pu essayer. Ils auraient tous pu essayer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs, où tous les professeurs étaient déjà réunis, Rogue ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Leur épargner ses sarcasmes ?  
Mais comment aurait-il pu leur faire cette faveur ?! Oui, il fit une grimace de dégoût, en voyant la personne qui était là. Tout le monde s'en aperçut, sauf… sauf cette chose ! Mais d'où sortait cet être-là ? Cette femme ! Encore une femme, la deuxième depuis qu'il enseignait. Et lui, on lui refusait ce poste ! Enfin, c'était insensé.

Il ne la salua même pas – aucun intérêt – et alla s'appuyer contre une colonne, bras croisés, furieux. Il n'écouta pas plus le discours du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, trop occupé qu'il était à étudier cette usurpatrice.  
Le teint blafard, des cheveux blonds serrés dans un lourd chignon, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, et des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement irréel. Irréel ? Oui, c'était bien le mot approprié pour cette fille, debout devant eux, devant lui, ulcéré. Et puis, ce sourire, si léger, comme insouciant… Ce que cela pouvait l'énerver, ce sourire !

En y réfléchissant bien, les autres avaient tous eu, eux aussi, des têtes avenantes, comme celle-là – sauf ce vieux fou de Maugrey – avec des sourires hypocrites. De belles têtes de vainqueurs…  
« Cela vous convient, Severus ? »  
En entendant son nom, il leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait prononcé, Albus ; ce dernier avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation.  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda Rogue sans rien changer à son assurance, bien que pris sur le fait.  
Albus sourit, et il détesta cela.  
« - Eswann souhaiterait assister à l'un de vos cours, renchérit Minerva, un brin amusée par la déconvenue de son confrère.  
- Qui ? Elle ? Mais mon cours n'est pas un loisir ! répliqua ce dernier en se redressant, les poings imperceptiblement serrés.  
- Oh, ce serait juste pour une heure ! intervint la principale intéressée, dont la voix sensuelle avait quelque chose d'énervant, pour Rogue, pire que son sourire.  
- Mais… »

Dumbledore eut un de ses regards qui savaient se faire très convaincants.  
« J'ai un cours demain à dix heures, je rendrai les notes d'un devoir, vous verrez comme c'est intéressant » fit Rogue, sur un ton des plus moqueurs.  
Eswann Bathory le remercia en souriant, puis quitta les lieux à la suite de Minerva, bientôt suivies par les autres professeurs.  
Rogue se laissa retomber contre sa colonne, bras croisés et regard lançant des éclairs. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette gourde ?  
Albus se planta devant lui, avec un autre de ses sourires, un sourire qu'il n'adressait pas à tout le monde, un de ceux qu'il avait si souvent adressé à ce trio imbécile de jeunes élèves, surtout Potter.  
« Elle s'intéresse au travail de chacun de nous, dit-il. Les autres aussi seront visités. »  
Rogue regardait obstinément le sol, les mâchoires contractées, comme un gosse qui boude, vexé. Il eut toutefois un geste vague de la main, qui signifiait qu'il se moquait bien de ce que voulait cette fille.  
Dumbledore posa alors une main amicale sur son épaule, un peu comme ferait un bon ami. C'était ainsi qu'il considérait son professeur le plus rebelle ; du moins était-ce ce que lui croyait. Car Albus, lui, le voyait plutôt comme un fils. Il se faisait tellement de soucis pour lui, depuis si longtemps…

« Vous êtes si impétueux ! »  
A ce mot, Rogue leva les yeux et le regarda franchement de travers.  
« Impétueux ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici, cette fille ? Ce… Cette… Ah ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne supporte pas l'ail. »  
Devant le sérieux de sa réplique, Albus partit d'un grand éclat de rire, un de ceux qui vous font presque pleurer, et mal aux côtes. Quelle imagination animait le cerveau de ce sorcier ! Malgré son hilarité, il comprenait pourquoi Rogue était si méfiant. Il savait qu'il serait toujours jaloux de ceux qui occupaient le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Albus savait aussi, lui, pour quelle raison jamais il ne le lui octroierait. Certes, il avait renié son appartenance aux Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il l'avait assez payé. Il aurait pu y laisser la vie moult fois, et cela lui aurait été bien égal, sans doute. Mais Albus n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de perdre un sorcier tel que lui. Alors, chaque fois, il lui refusait le poste et y mettait de parfaits inconnus – des incapables.

Depuis la mort de cette pauvre Lily Potter, il le surveillait de près et ce, depuis près de vingt ans. Il aurait été trop dangereux de le laisser à nouveau être envahi par le Mal. Le côté obscur de la magie était trop imprévisible. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais Rogue n'aurait le poste.  
« Allons, ne soyez pas si catégorique, dit Albus en s'essuyant les yeux. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »  
Rogue haussa les épaules ; il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il savait pourquoi il se ferait toujours couper l'herbe sous le pied.  
« Vous m'excuserez, Albus, j'ai encore du travail pour demain. »  
D'un signe de la main, le vieillard lui signifia qu'il pouvait disposer. Il le regarda s'en aller avec tristesse ; il se devait de préserver ce sorcier de l'attraction maléfique de la magie noire. Il avait réussi à le reprendre à Voldemort – et à quel prix ! - il ne le rendrait jamais à quelconque puissance maléfique. Il resterait professeur de potions aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.


	2. Chapitre deux

Le lendemain, à dix heures, lorsque Rogue entra dans le cachot où il donnait ses cours, les Serdaigle de sixième année étaient déjà en place ; il s'assit derrière son bureau, sans un mot, et parcourut du regard la salle, aussi silencieuse que lui. Il faisait cela à chaque fois, histoire de prévenir l'assemblée qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir à carreau, d'un seul noir coup d'œil. Par contre, il avait oublié que la miss Bathory devait assister à son cours, et sa vue lui occasionna une furieuse envie de meurtre, d'autant plus qu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire à se damner.Toutefois, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ; il sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, et le déroula.  
« Je vais vous donnez vos notes » annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Lesdites notes étaient correctes, dans l'ensemble. Toutes, sauf une.  
Pour celle-ci, il se leva, tenant toujours le parchemin, dans sa main droite, dans un geste presque théâtral qui n'amusa personne – ce n'était d'ailleurs pas fait pour.  
La veille au soir, pendant qu'il notait les différents noms, correspondant à chaque chaudron à évaluer, il avait eu une hésitation. A un chaudron particulier répondait un nom pour le moins particulier. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Ce fut pourquoi il avait daigné se lever et annoncer cette note, devant tout le monde.  
«Rogue… Qui est cet élève ? Qu'il se lève. »  
Le ton de sa voix, sombre comme d'habitude, n'impressionna aucunement l'élève qui se leva. Ainsi, il avait bien vu. C'était bien elle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarquée, les cinq années précédentes ? Avec un nom pareil…  
« Vous avez obtenu la meilleure note. »  
Curieusement, à cette annonce, elle sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Elle n'osa pas regarder autour d'elle, mais elle savait qu' « elles » l'observaient, en silence.

Rogue, lui, prit le temps de dévisager chaque élève, pour voir s'il y aurait des réactions. Il ne favorisait jamais d'autres élèves que ceux de la maison qu'il dirigeait, et il n'avait pas oublié que la fille debout devant lui, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait été victime d'un sale coup. Il n'aurait supporté aucun désordre dans sa classe.  
Personne ne broncha.  
Il eut un sourire satisfait.  
« Vous avez eu dix-huit, c'est excellent » dit-il enfin, en roulant le parchemin et en retournant derrière son bureau.  
Alice Rogue – car c'était bien son nom – se rassit, le cœur battant. Elle devait désormais craindre des représailles, pour cela ; si seulement elle s'était trompée dans la formule… Jamais elle n'aurait dû recommencer, elle aurait mieux fait de laisser le professeur lui mettre la pire note de sa vie, au moins elle aurait pu être tranquille.  
L'heure de cours fut consacrée à la prise de notes sur les différents composants de potions relatives à l'invisibilité, ennuyeuse à souhait et très longue pour tous. Lorsqu'elle s'acheva, les élèves se sauvèrent plus qu'ils ne sortirent, sans emmener avec eux l'imposteur numéro un, qui vint vers Rogue d'un pas nonchalant et qui s'assit sur un coin de son bureau. Deuxième erreur – la première étant d'avoir mis les pieds dans l'école.  
« Descendez de mon bureau. »  
Il était haineux.  
Elle sourit.  
« Vous êtes bien tel qu'on le dit. »  
Curieusement, il avait déjà une main serrée sur sa baguette magique – qu'elle s'approche, cette imbécile !  
Et elle se pencha, toujours assise sur le bureau, elle s'approcha de façon quasi-indécente pour un professeur. Cela ne les choqua aucunement ; elle, était visiblement amusée, lui sur le point d'éclater de fureur.  
« Si vous voulez savoir, je pense que je vais bien me plaire, parmi vous… susurra-t-elle de sa voix suave. Et je commence déjà… »  
Ce disant, elle toucha, du bout des doigts, la main qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du bureau.  
Il ferma les yeux et essaya de contenir l'espèce de rage qui lui déformait déjà les traits.  
« Ah, vraiment ? » fit-il en la regardant brusquement.

Elle sourit de façon monstrueusement sensuelle.  
Explosion de fureur impossible à endiguer.  
« Alors, vous allez commencer par descendre de MON bureau ! Puis vous allez sortir de MA salle de cours !! Et enfin vous allez disparaître de MA vue !!! »  
Ce disant, il s'était levé, pour la dominer de toute sa taille et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait toujours espérer, cette sale bête. Et surtout, pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, le plus possible !  
Comme elle obtempérait trop facilement, il accompagna sa sortie de toutes sortes de noms pas très flatteurs.  
On ne la lui avait jamais faite, encore.  
Où se croyait-elle ? C'était une école, ici, un endroit respectable. Mais pourquoi embauchait-on des cas pareils ?! Fallait-il être si différent du commun des sorciers, pour accéder à ce poste ? Oui, ce devait être cela ; il fallait sûrement être bègue et disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou mégalomane-mythomane, ou loup-garou, ou encore ancien Auror, ou baby-sitter et quoi d'autre encore ! Mais ancien Mangemort, cela n'entrait pas dans les critères de sélection. Surtout pas. Trop dangereux, trop instable. Combien de fois devrait-il risquer sa vie, pour prouver qu'il était digne de confiance ? Qui d'autre que lui était assez instruit sur la chose, pour occuper ce poste ? Dumbledore le couvait trop ou n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Pourtant, Voldemort avait été détruit. Que de noires questions sans réponse…  
Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'un élève l'observait, alors qu'il était penché sur le bureau, les mains à plat, comme s'il prenait son élan pour sauter sur quelqu'un et le dévorer. L'élève devait se demander si son professeur était vraiment humain.  
« Quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il en se rasseyant.

Mine de rien, il s'empara d'une plume et se mit à remplir le parchemin qu'il utilisait pour consigner chacun de ses cours, au détail près, heure par heure, incident par incident – sauf le dernier en date – et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, celle-là ?  
« Professeur, c'est à propos de ma note » commença Alice Rogue, serrant son sac contre elle, comme si elle craignait un coup d'éclat du vampire du cachot, comme l'appelaient les première année.  
Il la regardait à peine.  
« - Elle ne vous convient pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Pourquoi m'avoir donné la meilleure note ? Je n'avais pourtant pas eu le temps de finir, et…  
- Vous aviez terminé et ne commencez pas à essayer de m'attendrir avec votre crise sociale. »  
Elle lui jeta un tel regard courroucé qu'il en fut amusé. Mais quelle fierté émanait de cette fille ! Curieux qu'elle ait dit que quelques élèves avaient saboté sa potion.  
« Allez, déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis sur votre note. »  
Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il soupira, excédé.  
« Bien, je vous la change, votre note. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit le parchemin où se trouvaient les notes et se mit à chercher le nom de cette idiote. En tombant dessus, il crut comprendre.

« Je vois, vous vous imaginez que je vous favorise par rapport à votre nom. »  
Elle sembla rougir mais secoua la tête pour prouver le contraire.  
« Non ! Je veux juste que vous n'y fassiez pas attention ! J'ai assez de problèmes à cause de cela et… »  
Elle se tut brusquement et tourna les talons, son sac toujours serré contre elle, d'un pas sûr.  
Il la regarda s'éloigner et la trouva décidément bien fière, pour une pauvre malheureuse. Elle se moquait de lui, ou quoi ? Non seulement elle venait contester sa note, mais en plus elle se targuait de porter le même nom que lui, le priant de n'y point porter attention. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces filles complètement folles ? Une qui lui demandait de la reléguer aux oubliettes, l'autre qui lui faisait la cour.  
Cette maudite gourgandine…  
A sa pensée, il se surprit à sourire. Pauvre cloche… En plus, la gamine avait dû assister à la scène de sortie toute en violence. Là, il éclata de rire. Un bon rire comme celui de Dumbledore, à l'évocation de la compatibilité entre Bathory et l'ail. Il riait, quelqu'un avait dû lui jeter un sort comme Rictusempra, sans les chatouilles.  
Il se calma juste avant l'arrivée des élèves de première année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, pour le cours commun. Heureusement, il savait très bien retrouver ses esprits quand il le fallait. Pourtant, il avait comme un léger sourire, imperceptible, à la place de son rictus de mauvaise humeur.  
De son côté, vexée par le professeur de potions, Alice réfléchissait à toute vitesse ; elle savait que les filles de sa classe l'attendaient, embusquées au même endroit que d'habitude. Elle les vit mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle voulait être tranquille, se rendre dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour étudier, avant de se rendre en cours de botanique, donné par le professeur Neville Londubat, un jeune homme un peu distrait mais très gentil. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être humiliée devant les autres, toutes maisons confondues, par ces quatre filles qui se donnaient un genre supérieur.  
Seulement, la plus grande des quatre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Au moment où Alice passa devant elles, Rebecca Sheller jaillit et la saisit par les cheveux, à pleine poignée, pour la tirer en arrière et manquer la faire tomber. Personne ne s'interposa. Ces filles-là avaient aussi mauvaise réputation que certains Serpentard, eux-mêmes réputés pour devenir de mauvaises gens, une fois sortis de l'école. On se demandait bien pourquoi…  
« Alice, Alice ! Tu as failli nous faire attendre » dit Rebecca avec son sourire mauvais.  
N'eût été la finesse de ses traits, elle aurait pu passer pour un avatar de Rogue. Cette fille était aussi mauvaise qu'elle était belle. Elle était grande, mince et savait jouer de ses longs cheveux dorés et bouclés pour attirer les garçons dans d'autres filets. Evidemment, elle descendait d'une famille de sorciers de grande renommée, qui fréquentaient Poudlard depuis des générations – elle-même ne savait pas depuis quand – et ne s'en cachait pas. Ce détail avait tendance à rappeler à certains, un autre élève, un ancien de Serpentard, un certain Malfoy.  
Rebecca avait l'âme noire comme l'enfer et l'on se demandait comme le Choixpeau magique avait pu l'envoyer à Serdaigle ; elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard, mais le mystère subsistait depuis cinq ans déjà. Elle avait choisi une victime et c'était Alice.  
« - Alors ? Comment as-tu fait pour avoir la meilleure note ? commença Rebecca, une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux. On s'était pourtant arrangée pour que tu échoues.  
- Je ne sais pas » répondit Alice avec franchise, tout en pensant qu'elle voulait que cela finisse vite.  
Rebecca enroula un peu plus les cheveux d'Alice autour de sa main. Elle n'était pas satisfaite.  
« Le prof… Vas-y, dis-nous, Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est qui ? Un oncle, un vieux cousin ? Ton père mais t'as trop honte que tout le monde le sache ?? »

Cette fois, Alice vit rouge. Non pas à cause de l'allusion à son nom, mais celle au fait que ses parents soient des Moldus ; rien ne pouvait plus la mettre en colère. Elle planta son regard droit dans celui de Rebecca, qui en eut une seconde d'hésitation.« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, si tu tiens tant à le savoir ! »  
Cette fois, Rebecca Sheller lâcha prise sans heurts. Elle repoussa sa victime et recula d'un pas, arrogante, les poings sur les hanches.  
« Méfie-toi, Alice » dit-elle simplement, faisant volte-face dans un grand mouvement de ses cheveux d'or, signalant le repli à ses acolytes.  
Et Alice s'en alla, d'un pas rapide, les larmes aux yeux, pour se cacher dans un coin de la cour ; elle y laissa s'épancher son chagrin, sans bruit.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de Rebecca. Mais elle ne pouvait supporter d'entendre quelqu'un comme elle salir la mémoire de ses parents.  
Ils étaient Moldus, certes, et alors ? Cela ne l'avait jamais gênée, elle. De toute façon, ils étaient morts. L'été dernier, alors qu'ils étaient au supermarché, un fou armé d'un fusil avait ouvert le feu, et avait tué une demi-douzaine de gens, dont ses parents. Elle n'était pas là, elle était en vacances en Italie.  
Alice haïssait Rebecca parce qu'elle foulait au pied le souvenir de ses parents, et parce qu'elle l'avait prise en grippe dès le départ. Elle ne supportait plus cette fille uniquement à cause de ce qu'elle était.  
Lorsqu'elle estima aller mieux, elle rentra dans l'école, pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, comme prévu. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, à laquelle elle ne prêta aucune attention, inversement à celle-ci.  
Eswann la rattrapa gentiment, sans doute interpellée par sa mauvaise mine.  
« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.  
- Je vais bien, merci, répondit Alice, se souvenant de la façon dont cette femme avait été sortie par le professeur Rogue, peu de temps avant. Je suis juste fatiguée.  
- Vous êtes de la maison Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?  
- Je connais le chemin, professeur. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser auprès d'elle, elle n'aimait pas son regard et puis, elle avait encore la vision de ces professeurs trop près l'un de l'autre, qu'elle trouvait écoeurante.  
Eswann la laissa partir, en regrettant de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de la toucher ; au moins, elle aurait su quelle peine animait le cœur de cette élève, car ce n'était certainement pas la fatigue, qui lui avait donné ce regard encore marqué par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Cela pouvait être intéressant.  
Le soleil était déjà couché depuis fort longtemps, lorsqu'Alice revint à la salle commune, après être restée des heures à la bibliothèque.  
Elle dut rebrousser chemin, en voyant Rebecca et ses copines, Juri, Elisabeth et Emma, assises au coin du feu, monopolisant les meilleurs fauteuils, comme d'habitude ; elle pensa qu'elles devaient l'attendre et comme elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle attaque personnelle, elle préféra s'enfuir.  
Elle marcha un moment, errant dans les couloirs, sans but, jusqu'à trouver un balcon, ouvert sur la nuit et le vent léger. Elle vint s'appuyer contre la balustrade, bras croisés. Elle serait bien, là, à condition que cet imbécile de fantôme nommé Peeves ne vienne lui causer des ennuis, en alertant Rusard, qui rodait toujours, la nuit.  
Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.  
Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller ainsi ? Elle qui était si fière, avant, qui avait tant d'amis avec lesquels discuter. Depuis la mort de ses parents, tout avait changé. Personne ne l'attendait plus nulle part. C'était affreux de penser cela, mais c'était la vérité.  
Elle vivait à Londres depuis deux mois, hébergée par une vague cousine qui s'en préoccupait fort peu ; elle n'était jamais là à cause de son travail – hôtesse de l'air ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, Alice restait avec elle uniquement parce qu'elle était mineure – elle n'avait encore que seize ans. Une fois qu'elle serait majeure, elle volerait de ses propres ailes, et retournerait à Durmstrang, d'où elle venait, elle y retrouverait ses amis et y vivrait comme avant.  
Comme avant…

« Papa… Maman… » A leur pensée, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, à nouveau.  
Elle pensait sans cesse à eux, plus que jamais. Sang-de-Bourbe, l'avait encore appelée Rebecca. Ses parents étaient peut-être des Moldus, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais rejetée, elle, parce qu'elle était différente d'eux ; au contraire, ils étaient très fiers d'elle. Oui, elle était leur fierté. Ils avaient pris sa différence comme un cadeau. Mais maintenant, ils étaient morts, il n'y avait plus personne pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui raconter des histoires rigolotes, lui faire de bons gâteaux, l'emmener au cinéma ou à la pêche. Plus personne pour lui faire vivre une vie normale d'adolescence de seize ans.  
Avec eux était partie une moitié d'elle-même. Son cœur, son sang, tout son amour.  
Elle pensa à nouveau à son ancienne école. On avait dû l'en retirer, parce qu'elle devait rentrer là où il lui restait de la famille ; l'école la plus proche était Poudlard.  
Cette école était bien, mais… Elle n'y avait aucun ami, elle ne faisait plus aucune activité extrascolaire comme à Durmstrang. Là-bas, elle faisait du sport, participait à la chorale – elle avait hérité de la jolie voix de sa mère – et jouait du violon. Elle faisait parti des meilleurs élèves de sa maison. Ici, elle était fondue dans la masse, elle ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers. Elle ne connaissait personne ; le seul avec qui elle avait discuté une fois, c'était le fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle, Cedric Diggory, un très gentil garçon – enfin, fantôme – fort charmant.  
Il lui restait la magie. La magie noire… Elle avait toujours aimé la connotation mystérieuse et dangereuse de cette facette de la sorcellerie. Non qu'elle veuille la pratiquer, mais elle appréciait le fait de l'étudier, de la mettre par écrit dans un vieux carnet, qu'elle gardait, bien caché dans ses affaires ; le fait de posséder un tel document pouvait lui coûter un renvoi de l'école, sans autre forme de procès.  
Elle était si malheureuse qu'elle aurait volontiers utilisé une formule ou deux pour fermer le clapet de cette ignoble Rebecca, dont les parents étaient sorciers et bien vivants. Mais c'était interdit et elle était trop jeune. Elle aurait pu demander au professeur de potions, parce qu'elle savait quel genre de sorcier il était, mais elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et lui n'avait aucunement le droit de l'aider. Elle se rappela encore le moment où elle était revenue dans la salle de classe ; elle l'avait vu et entendu renvoyer la prof de Défense, elle l'avait vu réagir comme s'il allait se jeter sur un ennemi invisible. Il devait être rudement tourmenté, pour avoir des réactions pareilles. Elle se souvenait qu'à Durmstrang, on chuchotait qu'il y avait un ancien adepte de Elle-Savait-Qui, parmi les enseignants de Poudlard ; il y avait eu des évènements monstrueux, au moment de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, quelques années auparavant, et un des professeurs de son école avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation, puis le chaos était arrivé.

Et ce professeur de potions avait été mêlé à cela. Il n'était donc pas n'importe qui… Oh, si seulement elle osait, elle lui demanderait de l'aider…  
Puis, le souvenir de ses parents s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit. Impossible de penser à autre chose. Une nouvelle fois submergée par le chagrin, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même ; le vent caressant son visage, elle s'abandonna à la contemplation des étoiles. Elle aurait pu mourir ici même, cela lui était bien égal.  
Et les jours passèrent, puis les semaines.  
Vint le jour d'une des traditionnelles sorties à Pré-au-Lard, mais Alice ne s'y rendit pas ; elle préféra rester étudier à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi aller s'amuser, sans amis ? Et puis, elle ne voulait pas dépenser son argent en futilités.  
Au retour, les élèves, trop fatigués, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher aussitôt. Alice en fut bien aise car au moins, ce soir-là, les harpies la laisseraient en paix. Elle pourrait dormir tranquille, sans avoir à requérir l'intervention de la préfète, Estella Levalley, une fille compréhensive qui était bien la seule à lui accorder de l'intérêt.  
Pourtant, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos.  
Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, un hurlement strident réveilla tout le monde, dans la tour du bâtiment réservée à la maison Serdaigle. C'était un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs, de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Les élèves furent rassemblés dans la salle commune, sous les ordres de la préfète, en attendant l'arrivée du directeur.  
En fin de compte, tous les professeurs se retrouvèrent rassemblés avec les élèves, autour de Dumbledore, qui avait l'air très inquiet. On le vit partir avec Rusard, toujours flanqué de sa chatte, Miss Teigne.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la rumeur courait déjà qu'un élève avait trouvé un corps sans vie, quelque part dans l'école. Lorsque Dumbledore revint, il fit tout son possible pour rassurer les élèves de Serdaigle, en disant que c'était Peeves, qui avait fait une mauvaise blague à l'un d'entre eux.  
Mais lorsqu'il repartit avec les professeurs, les langues se délièrent et celui qui avait lancé la rumeur se vit assailli par les autres, qui le pressaient de questions.

Alice, écoeurée par leur intérêt pour ce qui était arrivé, retourna se coucher.  
Les professeurs s'étaient retirés dans la salle de réunion. Aucun d'eux n'avaient cru la version de leur directeur. Ils étaient tous pâles et sur les nerfs, sauf peut-être Rogue, qui arborait la même figure que d'habitude. Même Bathory avait l'air d'être choquée et épuisée.  
«- Mes amis, l'heure est grave, commença Albus, les traits tirés, tout en se tordant les mains.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur Bibine, celle qui enseignait le cours de vol sur balai, et qui avait l'air franchement effrayé.  
- Oui, dites-nous, nous n'avons rien vu ! intervint le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges.  
- Tant mieux… grommela Rogue, le seul à rester d'humeur égale.  
- Ecoutez, arrêtez ! s'écria Minerva McGonagall, les lèvres blanches et pincées. Un élève est mort ce soir ! Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! »  
Chacun tourna son regard vers elle. Madame Bibine porta ses mains à sa bouche, comme pour cacher le fait qu'elle était grande ouverte, sous le choc.  
Albus posa la main sur le bras de Minerva, tremblante, et prit la parole.  
« Oui, c'est vrai, un élève a été trouvé mort, dans un couloir peu utilisé, confirma-t-il, fatigué. Un élève, qui revenait de la salle de bains des préfets, lui est tombé dessus, si je puis me permettre. »  
Il se tut un instant, comme pour réaliser que sa phrase était vraiment déplacée.  
« - Qui est-ce ? demanda Neville Londubat, le plus jeune de l'assemblée et sans doute un des plus choqué.  
- Une élève de Serpentard, reprit Albus en tournant son regard vers Rogue, qui fronçait les sourcils. Amy Beckenbaum, de sixième année. Une jeune fille sans histoires…  
- Mais, comment est-ce arrivé ?? Qui l'a trouvée ?? s'emporta alors Rogue, qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être parfaitement ridicule, dans ce pyjama à rayures bleues. Pourquoi une de mes élèves se baladait la nuit chez les Serdaigle ??  
- Et bien… »

Albus hésitait. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue se trouve satisfait de sa plaisanterie sur l'ail. Pourtant, tout le poussait à croire qu'il avait raison. Il avait fait des recherches sur Eswann Bathory, d'après son dossier et quelques documents de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Les relations établies entre la jeune femme et certains faits passés, perpétrés par d'autres personnes qui lui étaient étrangères, confirmaient ses doutes et ceux de Rogue.  
« Amy a été retrouvée vidée de son sang… » finit-il par dire, épuisé par toute cette tension.  
Cette révélation leur tira à tous des moues de dégoût et des plaintes écoeurées.  
Rogue lança à Albus un air de défi, toutefois dénué de provocation personnelle ; cela ressemblait à un « alors ? Qui avait raison ? » un peu gamin, sans plus.  
« C'est Miss Sheller qui l'a trouvée, elle est à l'infirmerie, dit Albus. Je pense qu'elle subira le sort de l'Oubliette. »  
Tous se regardèrent, embarrassés.  
Puis, à l'étonnement de tous, Eswann Bathory s'avança ; comme les autres, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vêtir sa robe de sorcier, et elle portait une sorte de kimono tout à fait incongru, dans le contexte. Les hommes avaient du mal à détacher les yeux de sa personne, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner outre mesure.  
« - Si vous me permettez, puis-je vous demander si vous savez comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à Albus, très poliment.  
- Et comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ?! laissa tomber un Rogue plus que glacial, avec une moue de mépris.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas vue ? insista Eswann, sans y prêter attention.  
- Miss, c'est un peu déplacé ! s'exclama Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divinations, une dame très pomponnée que personne ne prenait au sérieux.  
- C'est-à-dire, en sachant comment cette jeune fille est morte, je peux déterminer quel est son agresseur, répondit Eswann avec un sourire poli.  
- Bin voyons… » fit Rogue.

Du regard, Albus intima à Rogue de se tenir tranquille. Pour lui aussi, les questions insistantes de la miss Bathory étaient étranges. Mais il fallait savoir où elle voulait en venir ; elle ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour se livrer sans aucune forme, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver et qu'il y avait une seule victime.  
« - Pourriez-vous être plus claire, je vous prie ? demanda Albus, et son ton était celui du directeur intransigeant.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Eswann en se plaçant de façon à ce que toute l'assemblée la voit. Avant de venir à Poudlard, j'ai passé quatre ans à voyager dans le monde, pour étudier les différentes races de vampires existants. Le bajang et le langsuir malais, le broucolaque français, la churel des Indes, le dhampir transylvanien, les goules, le kouei chinois, le mulo tzigane, le nachzehrer allemand, l'owenga de Guinée, le strigoï et le pryccolitch roumains, le yara-ma australien… Tous différents et identiques.  
- Vous avez rudement bien étudié… fit Rogue si bas qu'elle seule put l'entendre.  
- En voyant la victime, je pourrai identifier quelle créature se trouve en nos murs, reprit Eswann sans accorder un regard au trouble-fête.  
- En êtes-vous sûre ? demanda Albus, dont le regard laissait clairement deviner qu'il ne serait dupe d'aucune supercherie, aussi bien menée soit-elle.  
- Parfaitement sûre. »  
Les autres professeurs furent renvoyés dans leurs chambres respectives ; même Rogue, qui pourtant n'abandonnait pas si vite, repartit se coucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître le curriculum vitae de cette fille au cerveau dérangé – sans parler de ses hormones – pour mener sa propre enquête. Il y avait eu un mort, une élève de sa propre maison – comment allait-il annoncer cela aux parents ? – et miss Bathory l'experte en vampires allait tout faire pour découvrir le coupable. C'était grotesque. Elle se moquait du monde.  
De leur côté, Albus et Eswann avaient demandé à madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, l'autorisation de voir cette pauvre Amy Beckenbaum. Elle accepta à contrecœur ; la pauvre femme n'avait jamais oublié le souvenir d'autres élèves qu'on avait retrouvés morts, il y avait quelques années. Elle les laissa avec Amy, pendant qu'elle retournait au chevet de Rebecca Sheller, qui dormait, sous l'effet d'un sortilège.  
A la lueur des bougies, et il y en avait peu, la pauvre fille était effectivement pâle comme un cierge. Mais sa pâleur était due à autre chose qu'au manque de lumière. Elle était exsangue. Il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang dans ses veines, c'était incontestable.  
Albus resta en retrait, écoeuré, et s'assit sur une chaise ; Eswann s'était approchée de Amy et avait pris sa main. Du bout des doigts, elle parcourait la moindre parcelle de peau du corps de la jeune fille. Elle regarda ses poignets, son cou, la naissance des épaules, les chevilles, bref, tous les endroits susceptibles d'avoir été mordus. Elle ne trouva rien de visible.  
« Eswann… soupira Albus, vraiment fatigué. J'ai lu votre dossier. »  
Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule, toujours penchée sur Amy.  
« Oui ? Et alors ? Vous y avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

Elle tira le rideau, le temps de vérifier des parties un peu plus intimes, ne pouvant être offertes à la vue d'un homme, puis le remit en place ; elle alla se laver les mains et revint vers Albus.  
« - Vous y avez lu que je suis née un vendredi treize, que mon deuxième prénom est Lémuria et que je descends d'une lointaine famille hongroise, dit-elle avec une sorte de tristesse, dans la voix et le regard – c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Quand l'avez-vous lu ? Avant mon arrivée ou après que le professeur Rogue ait parlé d'ail ? »  
Albus sourcilla ; comment pouvait-elle connaître ce détail ? Lorsque Severus avait parlé de cela, ils étaient seuls dans la salle des professeurs. Comment avait-elle fait ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Ce ne pouvait être Rogue lui-même, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.  
« - Je possède un don, dit Eswann. Les Moldus appellent cela la psychométrie. Cela signifie que la personne dotée de cette particularité, peut voir les évènements vécus par quelqu'un ou quelque chose, en touchant cette personne ou cet objet. Ceci n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, en effet, convint Albus, déconcerté, mais comprenant mieux.  
- J'ai malencontreusement appris ce que pensait le professeur Rogue de moi, de cette manière. »  
Elle passa les détails de l'affaire ; personne ne l'avait vue harceler Rogue dans sa salle de classe – elle ignorait que la jeune Alice avait assisté à toute la scène.  
« J'ai… attrapé cette particularité au Japon, reprit-elle, un peu gênée. J'ai été attaquée par un démon local et j'ai failli mourir. »  
Comme il semblait attendre la suite, elle finit par se convaincre de tout raconter.  
« - Ce n'était pas un vampire, rassurez-vous. Ce pays regorge de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Cela plairait à Hagrid.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant… fit Albus en se laissant aller à un sourire.  
- J'étais sur le point d'assister à la capture d'un shinma. L'affaire a mal tournée et j'ai été touchée, ici. »  
Elle leva la manche de son kimono pour révéler une très vilaine cicatrice, au niveau du pli du coude, juste au dessus ; une morsure, apparemment.  
« J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et je me suis retrouvée dans un hôpital moldu. J'y suis restée presque un mois, entre la vie et la mort. Puis je me suis réveillée, avec ce don et l'envie de rentrer chez moi, de me ranger et de trouver un métier moins dangereux. Maintenant je suis ici, et l'un de vos professeurs me soupçonne d'être le monstre qui a tué cette élève… »  
Albus eut soudain pitié d'elle. Elle avait l'air épuisée, elle aussi, et sincère. Mais après toutes les épreuves que l'école avait déjà traversé, ces dernières années, il ne pouvait se permettre de douter. Malgré sa sincérité, il ferait surveiller Eswann Bathory, il ne voulait plus aucun incident. Lorsqu'elle serait lavée de tous soupçons, il aviserait.  
Rogue avait raison, après tout : pourquoi ce poste était-il réservé à des cas ? En temps normal, cette réflexion l'aurait fait sourire ; ce n'était pas le cas ce soir.  
Albus se leva de sa chaise.  
« Allons nous coucher, dit-il. Nous y verrons plus clair demain. »  
Eswann acquiesça. Ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil.  
Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle tira un livre de sous son matelas, un vieux livre enveloppé dans un chiffon aussi vieux. Elle l'ouvrit et y écrivit, de sa plume légère, qu'elle devait faire très attention, maintenant.


	3. Chapitre trois

Le soleil ne parvint pas à dérider les élèves.Même l'approche de la fête d'Halloween ne leur faisait aucun effet.  
Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien qui donnait aussi les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, faisait la ronde jour et nuit, avec son molosse Crockdur, ne s'accordant que quelques heures de repos ; forcément il ne pouvait plus dispenser ses cours, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Les ordres de Dumbledore étaient les ordres. Ah, quel grand homme, ce Dumbledore…  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, depuis la mort de Amy Beckenbaum. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle attaque, et l'examen du corps de la victime fait par Eswann Bathory n'avait rien donné, pas même après avoir utilisé son don bizarre.

Rogue jubilait : il savait que tout ce que disait cette folle, n'était que poudre aux yeux. Son prétendu savoir sur les vampires, c'était pour épater la galerie. D'un autre côté, il avait dû encaisser le fait que son élève, Amy, avait croisé le chemin d'une créature nuisible, parce qu'elle rentrait d'un rendez-vous galant, avec un élève de septième année de Serdaigle. Seuls les professeurs étaient au courant et lui, il avait très mal pris cette nouvelle – d'ailleurs cela lui donnait une nouvelle raison de détester les autres élèves.  
Albus Dumbledore, lui, avait établi des règles très strictes ; quiconque serait trouvé à se promener dans les couloirs, serait sévèrement puni et sa maison se retrouverait diminuée de deux cent points. Quiconque s'approcherait de la Forêt Interdite subirait la même punition. Tous les élèves étaient interdits de sortir de l'école, sauf pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, accompagnés des professeurs.

Tant que la menace planant sur l'école ne serait pas éradiquée, les mesures seraient appliquées à tous.  
Mais Alice subissait toujours le harcèlement des quatre harpies, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. Rebecca n'avait pas subi le sort de l'Oubliette ; madame Pomfresh lui avait fait boire une certaine potion, que Dumbledore avait demandée à Rogue, et la miss Sheller avait gardé un vague souvenir, concernant cette fameuse nuit. Pour elle, elle avait juste eu un malaise et s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie. Point.  
Cela n'avait en rien atténué son ardeur à ennuyer Alice. Au contraire. Le moindre prétexte était bon. Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, et Alice passait des nuits blanches ; elle ne pouvait plus se rendre sur son balcon.  
Elle en avait pris l'habitude, pourtant, car regarder le spectacle infini du ciel étoilé lui faisait perdre toute notion. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle avait juste l'impression d'être une fragile bulle de savon sur le point d'éclater. L'immensité du ciel, qui la tenait entre ses mains, la réconfortait un peu.  
Seulement, maintenant, elle passait ses nuits appuyée contre la fenêtre, les yeux rivés au firmament.  
Un matin, Minerva McGonagall s'aperçut que la petite nouvelle n'allait pas si bien que cela ; elle-même était assise derrière son bureau, surveillait d'un œil amusé, le cours de transformation qu'elle donnait.  
Aujourd'hui, travaux pratiques : « transformez votre camarade en boîte à musique ». Chacun avait un camarade à métamorphoser, sauf Alice Rogue. Curieux, car il y avait, près de la porte, trois élèves ensemble. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle seule, alors qu'eux étaient trois ?  
A la fin du cours, McGonagall appela Alice, qui revint sur ses pas en faisant triste mine.

« Vous êtes Alice, c'est cela ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Alice, je sais que vous êtes nouvelle, dit Minerva avec gentillesse. Vous n'avez pas d'amis, dans votre classe ? »  
Alice la regarda avec un drôle d'air.  
« - Non, professeur, répondit-elle avec lassitude.  
- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, enchaîna Minerva, en se retenant de poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas.  
- Ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Vous avez mauvaise mine et j'ai l'impression que c'est pire de jour en jour. »  
Alice était gênée. Mais elle ne dirait rien. Elle refusait de se confier ; elle ne parlait à personne de ses sombres pensées, pas même à Cedric, dont elle appréciait pourtant la compagnie et la discrétion. Alors en parler à un prof qu'elle connaissait si peu…  
« Je suis seulement fatiguée, professeur, dit-elle en ne mentant qu'à moitié. Je dors mal, ces temps-ci. »  
Minerva dut se contenter de cette réponse laconique. Mais elle se permit d'insister un peu.  
« Vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie, conseilla-t-elle avec un de ses sourires réconfortants. Madame Pomfresh aurait de quoi vous redonnez un peu de vitalité. »

Alice sourit à son tour, mais il n'y avait aucune gaieté dans ses yeux.« Je vais bien, professeur, je vous assure, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant ? J'ai encore un cours et je vais être en retard. »  
Minerva n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Elle laissa partir Alice, avec le pressentiment que cette petite, derrière son visage fermé, cachait quelque chose de plus grave qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire.  
Elle devait en parler avec Albus, il saurait sans doute quoi faire.  
Ce fut pendant le cours de vol sur balai, trois jours après, qu'Alice craqua. Du moins, son corps.  
Elle était encore au sol, attendant son tour ; elle regardait les autres tournoyer au dessus d'elle, jouant à se lancer une balle, et se laissa étourdir par leur ronde entêtante. Elle sentit le sang quitter ses joues et tout devint noir, autour d'elle. Elle ne perçut même pas le choc de sa tête cognant le sol, ni n'entendit madame Bibine rappeler au sol les autres élèves. A peine ressentit-elle une étrange impression, une sorte de souffle bruissant dans ses oreilles. Ou bien était-ce le vent ?

Pour le directeur, le cas d'Alice Rogue, élève de sixième année de la maison Serdaigle, était pour le moins étrange et embarrassant.  
D'après ce que madame Pomfresh en avait déduit, elle était simplement très fatiguée.  
Aux questions que posa Dumbledore à chacun de ses professeurs, la plupart répondit qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien remarqué, c'était tout juste s'ils savaient que cette élève existait. Seuls McGonagall et Rogue eurent matière à répondre ; l'une insista lourdement sur le fait que cette petite n'allait pas bien du tout, l'autre parla de sa personnalité fière mais néanmoins pas très saine.  
Rogue fut le premier à passer dans le bureau du directeur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des élèves et même des autres professeurs. Le sorcier se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne rien dire, étant donné qu'il détestait parler de ses impressions personnelles, encore plus s'il était question de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.  
Albus le fit asseoir et commença par lui proposer une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta distraitement ; puis il attaqua le vif du sujet, en ouvrant le dossier d'Alice.  
« Vous en savez plus qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »  
L'autre leva à peine le nez de sa tasse, mais son regard en disait long sur son intérêt pour la conversation. Et dans son propre intérêt, justement, il valait mieux qu'il parle. Alors, il reposa la tasse de porcelaine et s'adossa au siège, bras croisés.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fille est dans le coma, commença-t-il sèchement. La seule chose que je pourrais vous dire, c'est qu'elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle avait des ennuis avec d'autres élèves. »

Ah non, ça, il n'aimait pas du tout parler. Vivement qu'ils en finissent, qu'il puisse retourner à la tranquillité. Mais écourter l'entretien n'était pas l'avis de Dumbledore.  
« - Quel genre d'ennuis ? demanda le directeur, tout en touillant son thé.  
- Quel genre… Je ne sais pas, moi ! Il y a quelques temps, elle a prétendu que des filles avaient intentionnellement saboté sa potion, pendant un contrôle.  
- Elle vous l'a dit ? Clairement ?  
- Non, c'était confus. Elle ne les a pas nommées, elle semblait… inquiète.  
- Et pourtant, elle est fière, c'est ce que vous pensez. »  
Rogue soupira. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, de ce qui arrivait à cette fille. Lui, ça lui mangeait son temps et le lui faisait perdre. Il avait des choses plus importantes à régler, comme confondre l'imposteur qui disait chasser les vampires.  
« - Elle m'a donné l'impression d'être très sûre d'elle, reprit-il d'un ton énervé.  
- Vous savez sans doute d'où elle vient.  
- Non, pas le moins du monde.  
- Décidément, rien ne vous touche… »

Cette façon désespérée de prononcer ces mots… Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il l'air si triste, à cet instant précis ?  
« Elle était élève à l'école de Durmstrang, avant que ses parents ne meurent. »  
Rogue sourcilla. A l'évocation de l'école où avait travaillé un de ses anciens compagnons Mangemorts, il ne put empêcher un frisson pernicieux de lui parcourir l'échine.  
« - Ils ont été tués par un moldu fou qui avait une arme, poursuivit Albus, conscient que le trouble du professeur n'était pas dû à ce détail.  
- Ah, fit simplement Rogue.  
- Alice, elle, a été transférée ici, parce qu'elle n'a plus de famille. Et ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle n'a plus envie de continuer. »  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Albus, d'avoir un frisson. Curieusement, il pensait à ce pauvre Harry… Ces deux enfants avaient subi le même sort : perdre leurs parents. L'un ne les avait jamais connus, l'autre avait grandi auprès d'eux durant seize ans.  
Harry avait tout fait pour honorer leur mémoire, et avait passé sa vie à combattre celui qui les lui avait pris. Sept années durant, il s'était dressé contre lord Voldemort et l'avait détruit, l'emportant avec lui dans la mort.  
Il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus injuste qu'un sacrifice.  
A l'inverse, Alice se laissait mourir à petit feu. C'était très clair.  
«- Quelle note lui avez-vous donné ?  
- Pardon ? s'étonna Rogue, un sourcil levé.  
- Vous l'avez notée, cette potion ratée ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ??  
- Combien l'avez-vous notée ? »

Albus était amusé par la réaction du professeur. Il semblait si détaché, comme à chaque fois, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il l'avait toujours connu si lointain, incapable de se lier à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les seules fois où il avait commis l'erreur personnelle de s'attacher, ce fut au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Lily Evans, future madame Potter. La mort de l'une l'avait définitivement arraché à l'emprise de l'autre. Et cela avait scellé son cœur à jamais. C'était pathétique et c'était pour cela qu'Albus le gardait près de lui.  
« Elle a eu la meilleure note. »  
Cette façon qu'il avait de dire cela ! Comme si cela lui arrachait la bouche, d'avouer qu'il avait donné une excellente note à un élève qui n'était pas de sa maison.  
« - Vous m'en voyez ravi, Severus !  
- Ah, bon, vraiment ? fit l'autre du même ton détaché, voire railleur.  
- Alice était une des meilleures élèves de sa maison, voire de son école, racontait Albus, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au dossier de la jeune fille.  
- Puis-je savoir en quoi cela me concerne ?  
- J'aurais aimé que vous l'encouragiez. »  
Rogue eut un sourire cruel, que n'apprécia aucunement son directeur.  
« - Vous me demandez de faire du favoritisme, c'est cela ? Et bien sachez qu'à la fin du cours, elle est venue me demander pourquoi je lui avais donné la meilleure note. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, favoriser des cas comme le sien.  
- Méritait-elle cette note ?  
- Oui, évidemment ! J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui cherche à faire du social, peut-être ? »  
Albus réprima un gloussement.  
« - Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.  
- J'ai du mal à vous suivre…  
- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous mettre à la place des autres, mais… Cette petite est en train de se laisser dépérir, vous comprenez ?  
- Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, grands dieux ? »  
Cette fois, Rogue était vraiment agacé. Non, il ne suivait pas le raisonnement d'Albus, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui et cette gamine, si ce n'était leur nom ! Alors pourquoi Albus s'acharnait-il à vouloir la lui faire prendre sous son aile ? C'était incroyable, quand même.  
« Vous êtes le seul à qui elle a dit qu'elle avait des ennuis. »

Et bien voilà. Là c'était le bouquet.  
« - Je n'y suis strictement pour rien, Albus, et vous le savez.  
- Non, moi je sais cela, parce que Eswann me l'a dit. »  
Rogue se pencha vers Albus, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Il repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et inclina la tête, comme pour inciter le vieil homme à répéter.  
« - Je vous demande pardon ??? fit-il, interloqué.  
- Eswann Bathory a le don de lire les évènements passés, vécus par des gens ou des objets, en apposant ses mains, expliqua Albus, certain de la réaction du sorcier.  
- C'est cela, oui. Et moi, je vois à travers les murs… »  
Il l'aurait parié. Manifestement, Rogue ne pouvait pas souffrir Eswann, c'était irréversible.  
« - Ce don est réel, Severus, reprit Albus. Elle l'a utilisé sur Amy et sur Alice. C'est comme cela qu'elle a su tout ce qui se passait et compris son état.  
- Je suis désolé, c'est trop facile.  
- Elle a parlé de votre réflexion sur l'ail, à son propos. Elle vous aurait frôlé et… »  
Cette fois, Rogue rougit. Ce n'était pas de la honte, mais son dégoût pour Eswann refaisait surface, rien qu'en pensant au fait que ce monstre avait mis sa main sur la sienne. Evidemment, elle avait « lu » cette histoire d'ail à ce moment.  
Aussi brusquement qu'il avait rougi, il devint tout pâle. Elle devait tout savoir sur ses pensées les plus sombres, alors, cette monstrueuse bonne femme ! Oh, comme il la haïssait !  
« - Et donc, fit-il en se reprenant bien vite. Vous estimez qu'il me faille pouponner cette élève. Ainsi, elle viendra me reprocher toutes ses notes, ou le moindre égard à son sujet.  
- Vous êtes impossible… Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je vous prierai de me faire savoir immédiatement, le moindre geste déplacé à son encontre. »

Sur ces mots, prononcés de façon très incisive, Albus se leva. C'était la fin de l'entretien et maintenant, Rogue savait qu'il avait intérêt à suivre les indications du directeur. Avec un peu de chance, si l'élève Rogue trouvait la mort dans un coin, on l'en accuserait indubitablement.  
En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, le professeur de potions croisa Minerva McGonagall, à laquelle il ne dit rien, et n'adressa même pas l'ombre d'un regard. Il était furieux de devoir subir une telle mission. Maintenant, il en voulait à tout le monde et comme c'était vendredi matin et qu'il n'avait pas cours jusqu'à l'après-midi, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, à double tour.  
Pourquoi lui ? Albus savait qu'il était complètement misanthrope, alors pourquoi lui faire subir cela ? Est-ce qu'il suffisait de porter le même nom, sans même se connaître, pour créer des liens, même succincts ? C'était risible, cette façon qu'avait Dumbledore, de toujours vouloir venir en aide à son prochain.  
Lui, il était trop égoïste, il ne comprenait rien à la machine humaine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, il avait cessé d'avoir un cœur il y avait déjà tant d'années…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire, de cette gamine ? Continuer à la traiter comme les autres, et si elle était mauvaise, et bien elle serait notée comme telle. La potion de la dernière fois était sûrement un coup de chance. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule élève comme elle, qui n'avait que d'excellents résultats, ce rat de bibliothèque, Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor. Cette Alice était-elle du même genre ? A voir.  
Las, vraiment las, il avait ôté ses chaussures et avait nonchalamment posé ses pieds sur son bureau, s'était emparé d'un livre et maintenant, il essayait de trouver le calme dans la lecture. C'était sans compter sur ce bruit étrange.  
Il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter un peu de calme.

Alors qu'elle était en cours, Eswann Bathory avait un mal fou à se concentrer.  
Sa classe de deuxième année de la maison Poufsouffle composait un devoir, sur un sujet à choisir entre quatre thèmes différents.  
Elle lisait un traité de démonologie, assise derrière son bureau, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer.  
Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase, lorsqu'elle referma le livre brusquement, faisant sursauter quelques élèves.  
Elle fit un sourire embarrassé en essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Elle sentait qu'il était quelque part, tout près, dans les murs. Mais où ?  
Le professeur Bathory ignorait qu'elle n'était pas la seule, à ne pas pouvoir lire en paix.  
Dans le bureau de Rogue, habituellement calme et dénué de parasites, il y avait une souris. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une souris. Ou bien un gros rat. Une de ces saletés de bestioles était là, sous son nez, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où elle se cachait !  
Depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, Rogue cherchait, dans le moindre recoin de son bureau, persuadé qu'il était qu'un rongeur se baladait en le narguant. Il avait attrapé une espèce de batte de Quidditch d'une main, et de l'autre il tenait sa baguette. Qu'elle se montre, la bestiole, elle verrait un peu qui était le maître, ici !  
Cela aurait pu être très drôle, de voir ce professeur rôder en chaussettes, rasant les murs, à moitié courbé pour pouvoir regarder jusque sous les meubles. Lui, il ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout, surtout que pour l'instant, il était bredouille.  
Soudain, il se retourna, ses armes prêtes à frapper. Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière en lâchant un « aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! » de surprise.  
Ce n'était pas de la peur. Il lui en fallait plus que cela.  
Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ce qui avait déformé le mur de pierre, l'espace d'un instant. En tout cas, maintenant, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas une souris, ni même un rat.  
Les deuxième année de Poufsouffle eurent encore une bonne raison de sursauter, lorsque le professeur Rogue surgit dans la salle, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Echevelé, en chaussettes, essoufflé, la baguette à la main, il restait sur le seuil, fixant leur professeur d'un regard des plus meurtriers, et s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait immolée par le feu, sur place, devant eux.  
Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, ni même surprise par cette apparition inopinée et désagréable. Elle ne fit que se lever, et faire un pas vers l'importun.  
Ce faisant, elle tendit une main vers ses élèves.  
« N'en profitez pas pour tricher. »  
Puis elle s'adressa à Rogue.  
« Il est apparu chez vous, c'est cela ? »  
Personne n'y comprenait rien.  
Les élèves s'étaient toutefois mis à trouver cet interlude fort passionnant. Chaque regard était rivé à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, beaucoup plus intéressante que leur interrogation.  
Ils avaient tous l'impression que Rogue allait exploser, contenant toute la hire qui ne cessait de croître en lui. Face à lui, la prof était sereine. Lequel des deux allait gagner ?  
« - Vous allez me dire ce que c'est que cette chose ?!! s'écria-t-il, tendant la main vers le couloir, comme pour montrer où était la chose en question.  
- Vous manquez cruellement de discrétion, cher confrère, répondit Eswann.  
- Ah oui ? Parce que vous trouvez ça amusant, je présume ? Me coller un épouvantard dans mon placard !! »  
Prise au dépourvu, Eswann perdit de son assurance ; elle entendit quelques ricanements d'élèves dans son dos.  
« Cela peut-il attendre la fin de mon cours ? fit-elle en croisant les bras. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, pour parer ce malheureux épouvantard avec un riddikulus digne de ce nom. »

Il lui signifia ce qu'il en pensait en quittant les lieux, sans un mot de plus, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Cette fois, la guerre était déclarée. Il ne s'en tiendrait pas là. Ce monstre – car c'en était un – avait déjà causé la mort d'un élève. L'experte en vampires avait intérêt à avoir de solides arguments.  
Elle se présenta à lui avec la même assurance, il la reçut avec la même répulsion froide.  
« - Où est-il, votre épouvantard ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine ironie.  
- Il est apparu dans mon mur, votre machin. Vous allez le faire déguerpir en vitesse, avant que j'en informe le directeur. »  
Elle coula vers lui un regard lourd de reproches.  
« - Je n'y suis pour rien ! répliqua-t-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, fillette, fit-il avec dédain. C'est arrivé en même temps que vous. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez ramené avec vous, dans vos bagages.  
- Vous fabulez ! Comment osez-vous m'accuser ? »  
Elle niait. Elle avait le culot de nier. Elle se payait vraiment sa tête.  
« - Comment saviez-vous que ce monstre était apparu quelque part ? Vous l'attendiez ?  
- Je le sens, c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas amené. Il m'a suivie jusqu'ici.  
- Tiens, tiens, des aveux. Et bien, puisque vous êtes si forte, détruisez-le.  
- Je n'en ai pas les moyens.  
- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Dumbledore ?  
- Cessez cet interrogatoire ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi !!  
- Et vous, vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir ici, en sachant que cette bête allait vous suivre. »  
Cette phrase résonna comme une sentence. Ces mots, prononcés par cet homme-là, avaient un effet horrible sur elle. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour lui, que sa propre petite personne, alors le fait qu'il l'accuse de porter atteinte à ce sanctuaire qu'était l'école, c'était la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Elle était blessée.

Il la toisait avec un tel mépris, qu'elle finit par baisser les yeux.  
« Cette discussion restera entre vous et moi, reprit Rogue avec sa froideur habituelle. Mais vous, en sortant d'ici, vous irez voir le directeur pour lui expliquer la situation. Et vous allez tout faire pour débarrasser l'école de ce monstre. »  
Il fut suffisamment explicite pour qu'elle acquiesce sagement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à lui. Elle avait déjà un ennemi dans l'école, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un second vienne s'y ajouter.  
Elle quitta les lieux et finit de se convaincre d'aller voir Dumbledore. Seulement, elle trouva porte close ; le vieil homme était absent. Comme la journée était finie, elle regagna ses modestes appartements et s'offrit le luxe de prendre un bon bain ; plongée dans l'eau chaude et agréablement parfumée, elle pourrait mieux réfléchir à tous cela.  
Il verrait, ce potionneur, de quel bois elle se chauffait.  
Quant à Albus Dumbledore, il nageait dans le flou.  
L'entretien avec Minerva n'avait rien donné de plus. Elle avait confirmé avoir trouvé son élève très fatiguée, voire affaiblie ; elle avait posé quelques questions à la préfète des Serdaigle, qui lui avait dit qu'Alice mangeait peu et ne dormait pratiquement pas. Elle l'avait déjà vue passer des nuits entières à regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle avait demandé à dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle, parce qu'elle avait peur qu' « elles » ne viennent l'embêter jusque dans son sommeil, car elle les en savait capables.  
Minerva avait confiance en Estella Levalley, même si elle-même dirigeait la maison Gryffondor. C'était une fille sérieuse, studieuse et qui savait se faire écouter par les autres. Les informations données sur Alice étaient sûres et venaient confirmer le reste.  
Albus était réellement soucieux pour cette jeune élève.  
Il décida d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie, après avoir appris qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, au bout de deux jours de léthargie inquiétante. Madame Pomfresh lui donna un quart d'heure, pas plus.  
Comme elle était pâle, cette pauvre enfant… Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène accentuaient le contraste d'une façon impressionnante. Elle avait des cernes immenses, sous ses yeux couleur d'ambre – une couleur peu commune. Son regard était empli d'une tristesse presque palpable. C'était comme si elle ne sourirait plus jamais.

Albus s'en voulait, de ressentir autant de compassion à son égard. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à l'un de ses élèves, après le drame qui avait coûté la vie à Harry Potter, si jeune et l'avenir tout tracé devant lui. Bien malgré lui, cette petite élève à la tête bien pleine lui faisait trop de peine.  
« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment.  
Elle le regarda d'un air étonné, comme si l'illustre directeur de Poudlard avait besoin de sa permission pour s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Alors, Albus prit une chaise et s'assit.  
« - Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles, dit-il gentiment mais sans trop exagérer.  
- Ce n'était pas la peine, je sors demain, monsieur. »  
Il ne sut trop si c'était la fatigue ou autre chose, mais elle était très froide.  
« - Nous avons tous craint que le… le…  
- Le vampire.  
- Si vous voulez. Enfin, s'il vous avait attaquée…  
- Je ne pense pas, sinon je ne serai plus là pour vous le dire. »  
Avec quel regret elle avait dit cela ! Oui, c'était certain, elle regrettait de ne pas être morte. Alors il avait eu raison, de penser qu'elle se laissait dépérir. Lui, il regrettait qu'il en soit ainsi.  
« - J'espère que vous allez vite nous revenir, enchaîna-t-il gaiement, essayant une autre stratégie.  
- Vous revenir ? demanda Alice en insistant bien sur le pronom. Je ne suis qu'une élève, monsieur.  
- L'école est une grande famille, pour moi. Je ne veux aucun laissé pour compte.  
- Etes-vous certain que tout le monde partage cet idéal ? »  
Elle se moquait bien de savoir si elle lui manquait de respect ou non. Elle était franche. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la traite à part parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était.  
Albus comprenait ce que Rogue avait entendu, par « fière » et « sûre d'elle ». Que cherchait-elle à cacher, derrière cette assurance et cette froideur ? Sa vulnérabilité… Son amertume… Sa solitude… Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.  
« Et bien, Alice, je sais que vous êtes malheureuse. »  
Elle parut choquée par le terme employée, comme si c'était un mot honteux.  
« Qui vous a dit que j'étais malheureuse ? »

Albus sourit tristement.  
« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à vos parents. »  
Alice détourna le regard. Elle dut se faire violence, pour ne pas pleurer devant le directeur.  
« Je sais aussi que certains élèves vous posent des problèmes. »  
Elle le regarda. Rien ne laissa transparaître qu'il avait raison.  
« - J'aurais souhaité que vous veniez m'en parler, Alice.  
- Je peux me débrouiller seule.  
- Je sais que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas leur répondre, mais vous êtes seule.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas en état de subir cela, en plus de vos cours et du reste. Vous comprenez ?  
- Non, monsieur. Je ne comprends pas. »  
Il soupira. Incroyable ce que cette petite pouvait lui rappeler Severus Rogue, au même âge, et même encore maintenant. C'était vraiment troublant. S'il n'avait pas connu son professeur de potions tel qu'il le connaissait, il aurait pu se laisser aller à penser toutes sortes de choses, au sujet de cette petite. Mais non, il le connaissait tel qu'il était.  
« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. »  
Elle lui adressa alors un sourire empli d'une infinie tristesse.  
« - Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié… murmura-t-elle, en le regardant sans sourciller. Tout ce que je veux, c'est finir ma scolarité ici et rentrer chez moi.  
- Rentrer chez vous ?  
- L'Allemagne. C'est là-bas que j'ai tous mes souvenirs… Ici, je n'ai même pas de famille. Pas d'amis. Enfin, à part Cedric, bien sûr.  
- Cedric ? Vous voulez sans doute parler du jeune Diggory. »  
Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Albus, lui, trouvait cela étrange qu'elle n'ait qu'un fantôme pour seule compagnie. L'attirance de cette petite pour les choses un peu obscures était malsaine. C'était comme si elle s'y confinait volontairement. Non, finalement, il n'y avait rien en commun, entre Alice et Harry.  
« Soyez sans crainte, monsieur le directeur, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attenter à ma vie.»  
Comme il avait l'air inquiet, elle s'était sentie obligée de le rassurer. Elle avait l'air sincère. Alors, il se leva.  
« J'espère que vous allez vous refaire une santé, Alice, dit-il simplement. Et j'espère aussi que lorsque vous n'irez pas bien, vous viendrez me voir. »  
Cette fois, ce fut la sincérité du directeur, qui émut Alice. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement peiné de la voir si faible, si triste.  
Elle lui fit alors un sourire un peu timide, mais prometteur.  
« Je souhaite que cela n'arrive pas, monsieur. »  
En hochant la tête, le vieil homme lui confirma qu'il avait saisi la nuance de ses propos. Il prit congé avant que madame Pomfresh ne vienne le mettre à la porte, ce qu'elle aurait mis à exécution sans sourciller.  
Une fois dehors, il rentra tout doucement, en flânant, les mains dans le dos, croisant une multitude d'élèves qui parlaient ci et là, et un ou deux professeurs. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à ce bon vieil Hagrid, histoire de changer un peu de monde.


	4. Chapitre quatre

Alice avait finalement repris sa place au milieu des autres, et rien n'avait changé.Le premier cours auquel elle devait assister, était par chance un cours de potions. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir les sarcasmes du vil professeur, mais c'était ainsi.  
Curieusement, l'élève à côté duquel elle était assise fut très courtois avec elle, de même que la jeune fille à sa droite. Elle attribua cela au fait qu'ils avaient tous dû croire que le vampire l'avait attaquée, et qu'elle avait survécu. Cela la fit sourire.  
« Tu es quand même plus jolie lorsque tu souris… »  
Avait-elle bien entendu ces fadaises ?? Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son voisin de gauche et le fixa d'un drôle d'air.  
« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça ? fit-elle sèchement.  
- C'est parce que je le pense, ajouta l'autre.  
- Ah oui ? Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps, pour t'en rendre compte.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu es tellement distante…  
- Ecoute, si tu vraiment me faire plaisir, comporte-toi comme avant et ne me sors pas ta panoplie de drague, d'accord ?  
- Les deux du fond, cela ne vous intéresse pas, ce que je dis ? »  
La voix du professeur Rogue avait résonné, clairement, afin que tous l'entendent, et tous s'étaient tournés vers les deux élèves visés.  
« Si, si ! » démentirent-ils en chœur, se faisant tous les deux très petits.  
Rogue les gratifia d'un de ses sourires de circonstance, mauvais signe avant-coureur d'une catastrophe. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état de courroux se trouvait leur professeur, donc ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait.  
« Monsieur Gabriel Waters, veuillez répéter ce que je disais, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez. »  
Ledit Gabriel Waters ne savait pas du tout ce qu'avait dit le professeur.  
« - Je ne sais pas, répondit-il franchement.  
- Evidemment, fit Rogue avec une certaine satisfaction. Passons à votre voisine. Etes-vous en mesure de me répéter ce que j'ai dit ? »  
Avait-il fait exprès, de ne pas l'appeler par son nom ? Alice s'en trouva vexée. C'était à elle d'avoir honte de lui, pas l'inverse.  
Elle le regarda en face et imita son voisin.  
« Non, monsieur, je ne sais pas » répondit-elle avec la même franchise, presque insolente.  
Le sourire de circonstance s'élargit.  
« Bien » fit Rogue en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Il s'empara d'une plume et notant soigneusement quelques mots sur son parchemin.  
« Vos camarades vont pouvoir vous remercier, continua-t-il sans regarder la classe. Vous faites tous les deux perdre deux points chacun à votre maison, et vous me ferez une retenue, ce soir. Vous viendrez me voir, à la fin du cours. »  
Les deux élèves ne purent qu'accepter la sentence. Par contre, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours, par crainte de se faire admonester une nouvelle fois. Les colères du professeur-vampire étaient les pires de toutes.  
Pendant que les autres élèves quittaient le cachot, ils rejoignirent Rogue, qui les attendait de pied ferme, toujours assis à son bureau.  
« Je vais prévenir monsieur Rusard que vous êtes en retenue, fit-il. Il saura vous trouver quelque chose à faire, qui calmera vos crises de parlote. Soyez à huit heures devant la salle à manger, après le repas. Je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement. Vous pouvez disposer. »  
Comme les deux condamnés s'en allaient, Rogue rappela Alice. Gabriel lui fit un petit sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « courage » ou « à tout à l'heure » ou bien encore « dommage ».  
Elle resta donc face au professeur, qui fit durer le silence suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?  
« Vous comprenez que je ne cherche pas à vous mettre en porte-à-faux, par rapport aux autres. »  
Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il devait s'imaginer qu'elle allait le remercier de l'avoir mise en retenue.  
« - C'est certain, dit-elle comme ça.  
- Tout ce que vous récoltez, c'est ce que vous méritez » reprit Rogue.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là ? Il avait dû boire une de ses potions, elle devait être éventée et maintenant, il délirait. Autant se taper sur les doigts avec un marteau.  
« - Heu, oui, je sais cela, professeur, dit-elle, sa curiosité éveillée.  
- De cette façon, vous ne viendrez plus me harceler avec votre crise existentielle. »  
Ah, voilà qui lui ressemblait plus.  
« - Ma crise existentielle ? Vous voulez dire, le fait que j'ai été malade ? insista-t-elle.  
- Que les choses soient claires : je ne vous gratifierai d'aucun favoritisme.  
- Mais j'espère bien ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, je vous rappelle ! C'est vous qui me dites toutes ces choses sans queue ni tête, là !  
- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'accuse d'être la cause de vos soucis, et je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton. A qui croyez-vous vous adresser ? »

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais s'il voulait qu'elle se comporte comme tous les autres, et bien, elle le ferait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait à nouveau les quatre folles sur le dos.  
« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, laissa-t-elle tomber sans méchanceté. Je ne suis qu'une simple élève, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage autour de moi. Soit, je resterai à ma place, j'essaierai d'éviter de provoquer mes camarades en ayant des notes modestes, je ne chercherai pas à briller et puis, j'honorerai ma retenue de ce soir sans broncher. »  
Mais elle se moquait de lui, cette petite impertinente ! Lui dire qu'il était bizarre… Oui, et alors ?  
« Puis-je m'en aller, maintenant ? »  
Il lui donna congé, d'un regard noir et fulgurant.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le seuil, il la rappela ; elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna, le visage fermé. Ce qu'il était pénible, celui-là, quand il s'y mettait !  
« Qui sont ces élèves, qui ont saboté votre potion, la dernière fois ? »  
A quoi jouait-il ? Au protecteur caché ?  
« - C'était il y a longtemps et cela n'a aucun intérêt, répondit-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut vous apporter.  
- C'est juste que je n'aime pas que l'on gâche mes ingrédients. »  
Elle dut s'en contenter.  
Une fois dehors, elle fut harponnée par son nouveau compagnon d'infortune, ce Gabriel. Il l'avait attendue, comme si de rien n'était.  
« - Tu en as mis du temps ! dit-il gaiement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, le vieux ?  
- Il m'a mise en garde, mentit Alice. Pourquoi tu me suis ?  
- Bin… Je me disais que… Je peux un peu rester avec toi, aujourd'hui ? »  
Elle regarda d'un air amusé. Il avait l'air gentil et sincère. S'il n'était pas tordu comme les autres, elle pouvait bien accepter qu'il l'accompagne, entre les cours, et même à l'étude ou la bibliothèque, s'il le voulait.  
Elle sourit.  
« Si tu restes à ta place, c'est d'accord » dit-elle.  
C'était comme si elle lui avait annoncé la plus belle nouvelle de tous les temps.  
« - Alors, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour rattraper tes cours, non ? proposa-t-il avec sérieux.  
- C'est une bonne idée. »

Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait manqué quatre jours de classe, et qu'elle avait plein de cours à reprendre en totalité. Ce Gabriel était vraiment très gentil. Peut-être que sa présence allait repousser les attaques des harpies. Elle le souhaita ardemment.  
Seulement, quelque part dans la cour, non loin, quatre filles les regardaient passer, eux qui parlaient si librement ; Rebecca Sheller se jura, en les voyant, que cette misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.  
A vingt heures et cinq minutes tapantes, les deux élèves en retenue se retrouvèrent dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard, au garde à vous devant Rusard, qui en était encore à se demander pourquoi on ne remettait pas les salles de tortures en fonction, plutôt qu'assigner les élèves à des tâches si ridicules.  
Comme il était interdit de sortir de l'école, il était obligé de leur faire faire leur punition à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il les laissa l'un à l'opposé de l'autre, un chiffon à la main.  
« Et que ça brille. Je reviens dans une heure, je veux que ça soit comme neuf. »  
Ils frottèrent, lustrèrent, briquèrent sans échanger un mot, une heure durant. La fatigue aidant, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à converser, mais de temps en temps, Gabriel jetait un petit coup d'œil à sa camarade, qui, lorsqu'elle le surprenait, faisait mine de lui lancer une coupe ou un trophée à la tête.  
Quand Rusard revint, il ne trouva rien à redire. Déjà qu'il estimait que cette retenue était stupide, il n'allait pas s'éterniser ici.  
« Allez vous coucher, fit-il en grattant la tête de miss Teigne. Directement. J'ai pas envie de vous retrouver morts cette nuit, moi. »  
Ils ne se firent pas prier.  
Alice avait réellement envie de rentrer, mais Gabriel ne semblait pas de cet avis. Comme il insistait, elle fit mine de se mettre en colère ; elle appréciait sa compagnie mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se créer d'autres ennuis.  
Dans la salle commune vide, il lui fit promettre de l'accompagner pour la fête d'Halloween. Il y avait un repas et il voulait qu'elle mange à côté de lui.  
« - Je te dirai ça demain, d'accord ?  
- Toujours méfiante, Alice au Pays des Merveilles, hein ?  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Va-t-en ou ça va barder.  
- Ma réponse !  
- Demain, idiot. »  
Elle se sauva vers son dortoir sans rien ajouter de plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le fuyait, parce qu'elle savait bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, celui-là, mais elle avait remarqué que le ciel était d'une incroyable clarté, cette nuit ; il n'y avait pas de lune, pas de nuages, c'était idéal pour rattraper son cours d'astronomie. Tant pis pour l'interdiction de circuler seul dans l'école.  
Il n'était que vingt et une heures et tout le monde était déjà couché. Comme la fête d'Halloween se déroulait un samedi soir, tous les élèves avaient permission de plus de minuit, sauf les première année – minuit seulement – et ils se reposaient ce soir-là. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient le droit de faire la fête !

C'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour se sauver.  
Alice avait attendu que s'écoule une heure, assise sur son lit, puis s'était changée ; elle avait enfilé un pantalon, un T-shirt et un pull, et passé sa robe de sorcier par-dessus. Pour être libre dans ses mouvements, elle roula ses cheveux en un chignon, qu'elle piqua de sa baguette magique. Elle prit deux livres et sortit, tout en discrétion, pour revenir sur ses pas, fouiller sous son lit et en dénicher un petit sachet noir, qu'elle passa autour de son cou, sous son pull.  
Maintenant parée, elle pouvait enfin sortir. Elle avait du travail en retard, elle devait se dépêcher, pour finir sans se faire attraper.  
Il faisait quand même froid, dans cette tour, mine de rien. Elle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre un autre pull, ou une écharpe.  
Elle s'était assise sur le rebord qui donnait sur le vide, et avait ouvert ses livres, qu'elle avait posés devant elle. D'une main, elle prenait des notes sur ce qu'elle voyait au dessus d'elle, de l'autre elle désignait chaque astre, qu'il soit étoile ou planète. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique.  
En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de regarder, elle baissa le bras et se mit à fixer la voûte céleste. C'était bien ce ciel, qui la réconfortait tant, lorsqu'elle était triste. Ce ciel d'une si infinie beauté, empreint d'un calme éternel, comme si lui et seulement lui pouvait lui apporter la paix.  
Brusquement, elle sursauta, envahie par un froid soudain.  
« Alice, il y a quelqu'un ! » lui dit-on à l'oreille.  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
« Cedric ?? »  
Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, pas l'ombre d'un fantôme. Il devait se cacher et pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre. Avait-il peur de ce qui arrivait ?  
Elle rassembla ses affaires et se mit à courir, descendant les marches quatre à quatre, au risque de tomber. Le souffle court, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était suivie, si quelqu'un l'avait vue ou si elle se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup.  
Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la maison Serdaigle, elle ralentit le pas ; elle devait se faire la plus discrète possible.  
Son cœur battait très fort, elle l'entendait tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Elle se colla au mur, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'avaler et la soustraire aux regards. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu si peur. Si un professeur la surprenait, ou n'importe qui d'autre, elle savait qu'elle hurlerait. C'était tellement oppressant !

Soudain, elle sentit qu'une main l'attrapait pour la tirer en arrière, dans l'ombre. Cette même main se plaqua sur sa bouche, pour lui interdire le moindre son, et un bras lui enserra fortement les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger, lui barrant la poitrine. Ainsi tapie dans l'ombre, bien malgré elle, elle vit passer quelque chose d'affreux, d'indiciblement affreux, dont elle détourna le regard, épouvantée.  
Comprenant ce qu'était cette chose, elle eut la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas attaquée. Cedric l'avait mise en garde contre quelqu'un, mais était-ce ce monstre ou était-ce la personne qui la tenait prisonnière ? Pourquoi cette odeur de pin, autour d'elle ? Ce n'était pas son talisman de protection, elle l'avait fait à base de cèdre. Qui était derrière elle ?  
Elle ne le sut que bien des minutes plus tard, une fois que la sensation d'oppression se fut estompée, puis eut disparu. A ce moment, et seulement à ce moment, les mains la lâchèrent et la repoussèrent dans le couloir, sans douceur.  
Le cœur et le sang d'Alice s'arrêtèrent, lorsque le professeur Rogue se détacha de l'ombre, aussi menaçant qu'elle. Elle allait en prendre pour son grade, là.  
« Cela ne vous a pas suffit, un mort ? Vous voulez que ce truc vous ajoute à sa liste ?»  
Il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa remarque tranchante faisait sourire cette jeune effrontée.  
« - Bien sûr, ça vous amuse ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant fi du silence nocturne.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais vous avez dit truc, répondit Alice. C'est drôle de vous entendre dire truc. »  
Il l'aurait brûlée vive, s'il l'avait pu.  
« Petite idiote ! Est-ce que vous êtes consciente de ce à quoi vous avez échappé, au moins ? »  
Comme si elle avait attendu ces paroles, elle faiblit d'un coup : ses jambes lui firent défaut ; elle tomba sur les genoux, sans que Rogue ait esquissé le moindre mouvement pour la retenir. Elle avait éprouvé une grosse frayeur et venait de se remémorer le monstre, qui les avait frôlés. Maintenant, elle subissait le contrecoup et c'était comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Ses livres lui avaient échappé et avaient glissé sur le sol, avec elle, entre elle et les pieds du professeur.  
Voyant cela, il posa un genou à terre et ramassa les livres.  
« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, furieux.  
- Des... livres, répondit Alice, étonnée par l'absurdité de la question.  
- Je vois bien que ce sont des livres ! Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sortie pour… pour réviser !  
- J'ai voulu profiter de la clarté du ciel pour rattraper mon retard en astronomie, monsieur. »  
Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure. Il fallait être folle pour aller à l'encontre d'une interdiction très claire, uniquement dans le but de rattraper un cours ! Elle était folle cette gamine, folle à lier.

Et puis, cette odeur de cèdre…  
Il se pencha un peu vers elle, pour flairer son parfum. Elle avait l'air de trouver ça bizarre, mais elle ne protesta pas ; elle lui facilita même la tâche, en tirant sur la cordelette qu'elle avait autour du cou, au bout de laquelle pendait un petit sac de velours noir.  
« - C'est ça qui vous gêne ? demanda-t-elle en l'agitant sous son nez.  
- Qui vous a donné cela ? »  
Il savait ce que c'était, il en avait aussi un autour du cou, sous la veste de son costume. Mais lui, c'était normal. Elle, c'était une élève, que diable !  
« Personne, dit-elle. Je l'ai fait moi-même. »  
De mieux en mieux.  
« Comment avez-vous eu accès à de tels sortilèges ? »  
Elle lui sourit, sans malice.  
« Vous oubliez d'où je viens. Là-bas, on a accès à toutes sortes de choses très intéressantes, qui n'étaient pas réglementées comme ici. Je connais par cœur la formule de ce talisman, sauf que moi, je préfère le cèdre au pin, contrairement à vous.»  
Ainsi, elle savait. Et elle se vantait de connaître quelques formules obscures, en plus. C'était intéressant, comme elle le disait si bien.  
« - Quand avez-vous fait ce talisman ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur que votre truc ne repasse par ici ? »  
Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la vie, mais se ravisa ; elle avait raison, le monstre des murs pouvait très bien repasser, alors qu'ils devisaient bien gentiment au beau milieu du couloir.

Il se releva et épousseta machinalement sa robe de sorcier.  
« - Rentrez vous coucher, fit-il. Comme vous en avez été quitte pour une belle frayeur, je fermerai les yeux sur votre présence ici, à minuit, alors que c'est interdit.  
- Heu… J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide… murmura-t-elle, gênée. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et je n'arrive pas à me relever. »  
Cela lui était bien égal, qu'elle soit clouée au sol comme un vulgaire insecte. Mais si elle restait coincée là, elle risquait de se faire attraper par Rusard ou bien par le « truc » de la miss Bathory. Ah, il l'aurait volontiers laissée sur place.  
De mauvaise grâce, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la saisit franchement et se hissa, puis fit une ou deux flexions de genoux, agitant les pieds pour faire circuler le sang correctement.  
« - Bon, vous avez fini ? Vous pouvez lâcher ma main ? »  
- Oh ! Pardon ! »  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle continuait à se servir de lui comme appui, pendant qu'elle remettait en place la fonction sanguine de ses jambes. Elle lâcha cette main comme si elle l'avait brûlée, ou comme si elle était une chose immonde appartenant à quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'immonde. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention du tout.  
Lui, rangea cette main dans la manche de sa robe, avec une moue de dégoût, comme pour la dissimuler, cette main, comme si elle était sale, maintenant. Pensez donc, toucher un élève, quelle horreur !« J'espère pour vous que les seules choses interdites que vous faites, sont de vous balader la nuit et de fabriquer des amulettes » fit-il en guise de bonsoir, puisqu'il commençait à s'éloigner.  
Elle soupira. Etait-il vraiment humain, celui-là ?  
« Peut-être… » murmura-t-elle, avant de s'en retourner dans la chaleur sécurisante de la maison Serdaigle.  
Il était temps de se coucher. Les émotions de la nuit l'avaient épuisée. Avant de s'endormir, complètement submergée par le sommeil, elle songea qu'elle devait absolument remercier Cedric, pour l'avoir prévenue du danger. Le remercier, parce que… Parce que…


	5. Chapitre cinq

Tous les élèves étaient en effervescence. Des petits groupes s'improvisaient, ça et là, pour mettre en place la décoration, un peu partout dans les couloirs, et surtout, dans la grande salle à manger.Citrouilles, bougies, rubans et nappes noirs ou orange, chauve-souris, têtes de mort au faciès effrayant, et encore toutes sortes de choses du folklore.  
Ce soir, c'était bal costumé.  
La présence d'un éventuel monstre dans l'école était un peu oubliée ; Dumbledore faisait en sorte que ses élèves se sentent aussi bien que d'habitude. La fête tombait à pic, malgré quelques réticences et mauvaises mines de la part de certains, professeurs et élèves confondus. Mais le bon directeur avait une nouvelle fois chargé Hagrid de la surveillance ; celui-ci était déjà excité comme un gosse, à l'idée qu'il pourrait se déguiser comme tout le monde, tout en travaillant à la sécurité des gens. Il avait son idée, il était sûr qu'elle serait parfaite – un costume de viking déniché au Chemin de Traverse.

Dans la journée, Rogue s'était une fois de plus retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur ; lui aussi avait une mission, tout aussi importante et néanmoins beaucoup plus délicate. Par contre, il avait refusé de se déguiser – et puis quoi encore ? Une fois ses consignes prises, il s'en était retourné dans son antre, pour les mettre à exécution. Un jeu d'enfant, pour lui, que de réaliser une potion qui empêcherait le présumé vampire de s'approcher des festivités ; il lui suffisait de suivre les instructions de son vieux livre de magie, même s'il aurait préféré se servir de l'autre, celui qui était interdit, celui auquel même lui – et surtout lui - n'avait pas accès, puisque l'ouvrage était enfermé dans une cachette du bureau de Dumbledore. Ah, si seulement…

Les autres professeurs avaient eux aussi un rôle important ; chacun apportait sa contribution. Eswann Bathory aussi, bien qu'elle ait déclaré plus tôt, qu'elle était souffrante. De son côté, le professeur McGonagall l'avait à l'œil, la petite ; elle la trouvait étrange, depuis quelques temps. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que rien de grave ne se tramait ; curieusement, plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune femme pâlissait. Peut-être était-elle vraiment malade ?

Loin de ce brouhaha sympathique, Alice finissait de mettre au propre son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; elle était assise à une table, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, et devant elle s'étalait une bonne demi-douzaine de livres, qu'elle devait rendre, une fois son devoir terminé. Il n'était que dix-sept heures, elle avait encore le temps, avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque ; on était samedi, mais madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait ouvert sur la demande du directeur, jusqu'à dix-huit heures.  
Alice posa sa plume en poussant un soupir de soulagement ; elle avait rattrapé tout son retard, elle allait pouvoir ramener ses livres et finir d'aider les autres. Elle se leva, monta dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires, puis revint à la salle commune, récupéra ses bouquins et sortit.  
En chemin, elle croisa Gabriel, qu'elle avait complètement oublié ; comme il se ruait sur elle avec un grand sourire, elle ne put que le laisser l'aborder.  
« - Tu as fait exprès de ne pas sortir, Alice ?? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant d'être en colère.  
- Oui, j'ai fait de faux devoirs pour ne pas te voir, répondit-elle sur le même ton. D'ailleurs, je dois rendre ces livres. Tu n'as qu'à les porter jusqu'à la bibliothèque.  
- Oui, maître Alice ! »

Ce fut dans ce contexte qu'ils croisèrent la demoiselle Rebecca, seule pour une fois, et qui en eut un haut-le-cœur ; cette petite mijaurée ne pouvait lui ravir ce jeune homme ! Pas elle ! Elle était trop insignifiante, elle n'était qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, alors qu'elle, elle était fille de sorciers, son sang n'était pas souillé ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, cette petite saleté, qui attirait ainsi cet imbécile aveugle ?  
« Un problème ? »  
Rebecca sursauta, surprise.  
Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, serrant les poings avec tant de rage qu'elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la chair. La face déformée par la haine, elle faisait presque peur.  
C'était pour cette raison que le professeur Rogue s'était senti obligé de lui demander si elle avait un problème.  
« - Non, professeur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- On ne dirait pas, fit Rogue. Soit vous avez des envies de meurtre, soit vous testez un déguisement pour ce soir. Vos yeux lancent d'admirables éclairs. Dignes d'un Zeus… »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, trop déconcertée. Le professeur s'éloigna, sans attendre d'elle la moindre réponse ; elle le fusilla du regard tout autant que les autres. Elle le maudissait, elle les maudissait tous.  
Rogue, de son côté, avait cru comprendre une chose : cette fille faisait partie de ces personnes, qui avaient saboté la potion de la protégée de Dumbledore. Personne ne pouvait ressentir autant de méchanceté, uniquement pour n'en rien faire et la garder pour soi. C'était le genre de fille qui était mauvaise jusque dans le moindre de ses gestes, comme renverser une potion, ou émettre des menaces. Son regard était démentiel, il l'avait vu. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle devait avoir un sérieux problème.  
Toutefois, il avait autre chose à faire, que de surveiller les agissements de cette élève ; il devait finir de disposer la protection demandée par Dumbledore, dans la salle à manger. C'était le bon moment, il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde était parti se mettre en condition pour la soirée ; que de foutaises, vraiment… Après avoir récupéré son stock de potion – car il y en avait des litres – il devait enduire les cadres des portes, au moyen d'un pinceau, pour que l'usage de la magie n'altère pas la potion, et n'en oublier aucune. Cette potion-là, c'était leur seule chance d'être tranquille, ce soir. Un moyen comme un autre de contrer la menace, bien que semblant un peu léger.  
L'odeur d'ail se noyait admirablement dans celle des autres ingrédients, comme l'aubépine, le pin ou la verveine. Vulgairement, cela ressemblait à une tisane, à laquelle on aurait rajouté du bois de santal et de la poudre de griffe du diable, cette plante qui ne poussait qu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait ajouté une pincée de cèdre et la formule magique.

Maintenant, il oignait les entrées de la salle en se disant que c'était la dernière fois. En manches de chemise, il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin qui mourait de chaud ; il avait même coincé sa baguette dans une poche de son pantalon, des fois que…  
Il entendit tousser dans son dos, alors qu'il attaquait la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière sa place, à la table des professeurs, dans le coin, au fond, à gauche. Il se retourna, certain de savoir qui lui rendait visite.  
« Vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être mourante ? »  
Il reprit son travail de peintre en potions.  
Eswann s'approcha, mais pas trop près.  
Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille.  
Elle avait envie de parler un peu.  
« - Je ne viens pas en ennemie, dit-elle doucement.  
- C'est curieux, mais cela m'est complètement égal, répondit-il en plongeant la main dans sa mixture, comme si elle pouvait l'immuniser contre cette femme ignoble.  
- Je sais. Vous êtes bien trop égocentrique pour vous soucier de moi, mais…  
- Vous êtes une fine psychologue.  
- Seigneur, vous avez employé un mot moldu ! »  
Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Elle était stupide, il n'avait rien contre les mots moldus, tant qu'ils signifiaient quelque chose…  
« - Vous savez, je pense que vous perdez votre temps, reprit-elle, sans cesser de le fixer.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est vous, qui me le faites perdre, là, répondit-il sans jamais la regarder.  
- Votre potion ne sert à rien. »

Cette fois, il se retourna ; il jeta son pinceau dans le seau, avec suffisamment de force pour que la jeune femme en reçoive quelques gouttes. Elle était exaspérante, avec ses calomnies, oui ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle venait le narguer, elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'arrêter le monstre qui rôdait. Et ça se prétendait professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !!  
Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il lui avait craché ces mots en plein figure, tellement sa haine pour elle l'aveuglait.  
Elle reçut tout sans broncher. Elle savait qu'il réagirait ainsi. C'était de la pure provocation.  
« - Vous avez fini ? dit-elle en faisant mine de lisser sa robe de sorcier.  
- Je vous jure que je vais plonger votre tête d'imposteur dans ce seau !  
- Oh vous savez, j'aime beaucoup l'ail. Mais il existe de bien meilleurs produits de beauté, ce que vous allez l'air d'ignorer…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, petite idiote ? »  
Elle lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires, avec ses stupides petites dents rien rangées et d'une blancheur éclatante.  
« Vous n'avez qu'à vous regarder dans une glace, fit-elle, d'un ton qui dénotait avec ledit sourire. Je suis peut-être une petite idiote, mais je ne suis pas vieille, moche et aigrie. »  
Toutefois, ce disant, elle recula de quelques pas ; elle avait glissé la main dans la manche de sa robe, pour y saisir sa baguette. Ce qu'elle avait dit ne pouvait laisser indifférent ce sorcier associal.

Il ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre. Il avait encaissé l'insulte sans sourciller. Il était certes vieux, moche et aigri, mais il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Ce genre de remarque était bien l'apanage des femmes, toujours à mettre en avant leur physique, comme si cela leur ouvrait tout et rien. Non, au lieu d'entrer dans une colère noire et dévastatrice, il se retourna tranquillement et se remit au travail.  
Eswann, décontenancée, resta cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger, espérant une petite crise inopinée. Mais non, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
Alors, elle s'en alla, furieuse. En restant stoïque, il l'avait bien mouchée. Elle était vraiment idiote. Une belle idiote, oui.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall, qui l'attrapa au vol ; cette fois, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Que cachait cette jeune femme, d'habitude si enjouée ?  
Eswann ne pouvait espérer meilleure occasion ; humiliée qu'elle était, sa fierté de femme foulée au pied, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Elle prit son air le plus triste et laissa une larme ou deux glisser sur ses joues ; cela eut l'effet escompté sur Minerva.  
« Mais que vous arrive-t-il, voyons ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, l'emmenant un peu à l'écart.  
Eswann sortit un mouchoir de dentelle de sa manche, pour s'en tamponner les yeux, délicatement.  
« - Le professeur Rogue m'a manqué de respect, avoua-t-elle, comme mal à l'aise.  
- Comment cela ? »

Minerva connaissait les légendaires sautes d'humeur de son confrère, mais de là à causer un tel désarroi chez Eswann… Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, et surtout, ce qui avait provoqué ce comportement, car chez lui, rien n'était dit au hasard.  
« Il a dit que j'étais une petite idiote. »  
Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Il disait cela très souvent et à pas mal de gens.  
« Et puis aussi qu'une femme n'avait pas à être professeur de Défense. »  
Là non plus, pas de quoi en faire un drame, cette petite trace de misogynie faisait aussi partie du personnage.  
« Il m'a accusée d'être la cause de ce qui se passe en nos murs… Il ne respecte pas le fait que cette chose a tué un élève ! Il a aussi dit que je n'étais qu'une gourgandine, qui cherchait à se faire valoir au détriment des autres… Que je me comportais comme une femme de mauvaise vie… »  
Minerva sourcilla. Le professeur Rogue, proférer de telles accusations ? S'il était vrai qu'il jalousait depuis des lustres, tous les gens qui lui prenaient la place sous le nez, jamais il n'avait dit des choses aussi blessantes. Même à Sirius Black, et pourtant il avait rêvé de le voir mort. Même à Harry, qu'il haïssait pour ce qu'il était.  
« - Je n'ai rien fait de mal, alors que lui… ajouta Eswann, jouant sa dernière carte.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je sais qu'il traîne dans les couloirs, la nuit… murmura Eswann. Il cherche le vampire… Mais moi, je sais qu'il y a déjà rencontré une élève… »  
Cette fois, Minerva sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le fait que Rogue erre dans les couloirs, la nuit, n'était un secret pour personne. Mais qu'il y rencontre… une élève ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'aimait rien ni personne, jamais il n'irait risquer un blâme pour avoir enfreint une des règles élémentaires de l'école ; du moins, pas cette règle-là. Il était sans aucun doute malfaisant et individualiste, mais…  
« - C'est très grave, ce que vous dites, Eswann, déclara Minerva.  
- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.  
- Seriez-vous capable de répéter ce que vous avez vu, au directeur ?  
- Oui, parfaitement. »  
En emboîtant le pas à Minerva, Eswann savourait le début de sa vengeance. Mais effectivement, cela ne faisait que commencer.  
En son for intérieur, elle jubilait, oubliant qu'elle courait un risque plus grand encore, que celui de subir le revers de la médaille.  
Cela lui était égal, ce soir était une nuit sans lune.


	6. Chapitre six

Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Eswann venait de lui donner le nom de l'élève que Rogue était censé avoir rencontré, la nuit dernière. C'était impossible, purement et simplement impossible.  
Devant lui et le professeur McGonagall, la jeune femme avait répété, mot pour mot, ce qu'elle avait vu ; bien sûr, elle avait menti, elle avait dit qu'elle revenait de la salle de bains réservée aux professeurs féminins. Elle n'allait pas leur avouer qu'elle se trouvait dans une tour, dans le but de mettre en place les préparatifs pour ce soir.  
Elle avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle les avait vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Albus ne pouvait se résoudre à croire cela. Cela ne reflétait aucunement les façons d'agir de Rogue, et il imaginait fort mal la jeune Alice courtiser ce cœur de pierre, qui ne payait pas de mine.  
« Minerva, soupira-t-il. Vous voulez bien aller chercher Alice, s'il vous plaît ? »  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau.  
Albus reporta alors toute son attention sur Eswann, dont la pâleur était impressionnante.  
« - Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit Eswann.  
- Je vous demanderai de n'en parler à personne. Je ne veux pas de scandale, pas maintenant. Vraiment… »  
Il se tut. Quelque chose sonnait faux, c'était indéniable.  
« Voulez-vous vous retirer ? Je dois éclaircir tout ça. »  
Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes après, l'on tapa à la porte. Minerva entra avec Alice ; sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, elle les laissa seuls.  
Alice, gênée, n'osait rien dire. Lorsque le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir, elle bredouilla quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprit pas, et s'assit. Son trouble lui interdisait de lever les yeux sur le vieil homme ; elle avait peur qu'il ne sache qu'elle avait été surprise dans les couloirs, la veille.  
« - Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là, Alice ?  
- Non, monsieur, dit-elle avec franchise.  
- Votre professeur de Défense… Miss Bathory… prétend que vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre, vers minuit, cette nuit. »  
Le sang d'Alice s'était transformé en une eau glacée tout à fait déplaisante. Elle devait être très pâle.  
« - Qu'avez-vous fait, à ce moment, puisque vous étiez debout ? reprit Dumbledore.  
- Je… Et bien, je… bafouilla Alice, qui hésitait.  
- N'ayez pas peur.  
- J'ai voulu rattraper mon cours d'astronomie, monsieur. J'étais dans la tour est, cette nuit, et j'y suis restée deux heures. »  
Elle était franche, il ne restait à Dumbledore qu'à la croire.  
Il admirait son franc-parler, et le fait qu'elle lui avoue son infraction sans baisser les yeux ; c'était bien la jeune fille sûre d'elle dont parlait Rogue. D'ailleurs…  
« - Puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle ? dit-il alors.  
- Heu… Oui. »  
Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais elle pensait comprendre ce qui se tramait, tout en se demandant ce que sa prof de Défense avait contre elle.  
« Avez-vous rencontré l'un de vos professeurs, hier soir ? »  
C'était bien cela. De ce qu'elle répondrait dépendait beaucoup de choses. Le mensonge ne lui apporterait rien, le vieil homme lui faisait confiance, elle le sentait.  
« Rencontré n'est pas vraiment le terme. »

Au regard de Dumbledore, elle sut qu'elle avait capté son attention. Alors elle décida de tout lui raconter.  
« J'étais dans la tour à observer le ciel, lorsque la voix de Cedric m'a prévenue que je devais m'en aller. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'arrive. Moi, en tout cas, j'avais peur. J'aurais pu tomber sur un professeur, je savais que je me baladais dans les couloirs, alors que c'est interdit. C'est là que quelqu'un m'a attrapée pour me cacher dans l'ombre… »  
Elle se tut un instant. Curieusement, elle était troublée par ce souvenir.  
« - Quoiqu'on ait pu vous dire, monsieur, le professeur Rogue m'a sauvé la vie, cette nuit.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Juste après qu'il m'ait attrapée, quelque chose de… de vraiment affreux est passé, devant nous. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… »  
D'après les dires de cette élève pour le moins spéciale, Eswann mentait. Alice n'avait pas rencontré Rogue, ni l'inverse. Leur rencontre était due au hasard. Un hasard qui était bien tombé, apparemment.  
« Ce truc-là n'est pas un vampire… murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. C'est… C'est pas… »  
Elle se rappelait l'aspect immonde de la créature qui les avait frôlés. Sans le professeur, elle l'aurait dévorée, ou aurait bu son sang. Ce monstre épouvantable… Les mots lui manquaient, elle n'aurait jamais pu la décrire, si on le lui avait demandé.  
« - Monsieur… reprit Alice, dont la voix tremblait, maintenant.  
- Je vous écoute, mon enfant, dit Dumbledore, sentant la peur émaner d'elle.  
- Je vous jure que ce qu'on vous a dit est faux ! s'exclama la jeune fille, brusquement. Si je suis encore là, à vous parler, c'est parce que le professeur Rogue m'a sauvée ! On n'a rien fait de mal ! Je vous le jure… »

Ne s'était-elle pas un peu emportée ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de se porter garante pour ce type. Quel qu'il fut, il ne méritait pas qu'elle le défende. Elle, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Le nom de ses parents était déjà souillé par cette vipère de Rebecca, elle n'allait laisser pas un professeur, même si c'était une femme, proférer des insanités sur son compte. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle s'était simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
Dumbledore s'était levé.  
« Je dois encore écouter ce que le professeur de potions a à me dire, lui dit-il en s'approchant de la porte. Cette histoire ne me plaît guère, je vous l'avoue. Mais il me faut savoir qui a raison. Nous aviserons ensuite. »  
Il l'invita à s'en aller.  
Elle trouva qu'il n'avait pas l'air content. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se laisser submerger. Que Rogue se débrouille tout seul ! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, après tout.  
Blessée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour Gabriel, il irait à la fête sans elle. Elle avait mal à la tête, envie de pleurer, elle se sentait vide. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle osé l'accuser ? Oui, elle l'avait accusée de faire des choses contre-nature, en quelque sorte ; elle devait avoir un sérieux problème, pour aller imaginer qu'une élève de seize ans se fourvoyait avec un homme qui en avait bien trente de plus !  
Assise sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains, Alice se souvint du jour où Rogue avait viré Bathory de sa salle de classe. Il l'avait mise à la porte sans façon, violemment, en la traitant d'un peu tout – rien de bien valorisant pour la jeune femme charmante qu'elle était. Elle se rappelait encore la posture de son corps, penché sur le bureau, prêt à bondir sur une proie, alors que l'indésirable était déjà partie ; il méritait quand même sa réputation, inutile de le nier. Mais le comportement du professeur Bathory n'était pas très clair : Alice l'avait vue lui faire du charme et maintenant, elle le calomniait en disant qu'il avait une histoire avec une élève.  
Curieux…

La petite pendule de la cheminée sonna vingt heures. Pratiquement au même moment, Alice vit entrer Estella, la préfète des Serdaigle ; elle la trouva très jolie, dans son costume de princesse irlandaise.  
« - Je te cherche depuis des heures ! s'exclama Estella en exagérant un peu. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment moi.  
- Oh, non, si c'est Gabriel, dis-lui que…  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir ?  
- Bin… »  
Non, elle ne voulait plus. Elle était encore un peu sous le coup de l'accusation portée contre elle, et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Personne ne l'avait prévenue, à la rentrée des classes, qu'il y aurait un bal costumé pour Halloween ; qui l'aurait fait, d'ailleurs ? Qui aurait voulu parler à une fille distante et endeuillée ?  
Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.  
« Estella, je suis désolée, dit-elle, sincère. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller, tu comprends ? »  
La préfète fronça les sourcils, mais son sourire la trahissait de façon éhontée. Elle était déjà contente que cette tête brûlée se sente mieux, elle n'allait pas l'obliger à s'amuser, si elle n'en avait pas envie. Après tout, elle n'était de retour parmi eux que depuis deux jours, elle avait sans doute besoin d'encore un peu de temps.  
« - Très bien ! fit-elle. Je te ramènerai des trucs, si tu veux.  
- D'accord. Bonne soirée !  
- Merci ! »

Estella s'en fut et Alice eut une idée.  
Maintenant qu'elle était seule, et que tout le monde festoyait ensemble, elle pourrait en profiter pour ressortir son vieux livre ; oui, ce vieux livre qui portait le poids de son renvoi, et qui devait se faire tout petit, s'il voulait le lui éviter.  
Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre : la nuit était toujours aussi noire et étoilée. Une belle nuit de nouvelle lune, favorable à l'occultisme. Elle allait voir, la prof, ça oui, elle allait voir un peu à qui elle avait affaire !  
Tout d'abord, Alice prit un bon bain. Elle avait accès à la salle des préfets, grâce à Estella ; c'était un vrai bonheur, que de se plonger dans cette eau, jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle y resta suffisamment longtemps pour manquer s'y endormir ; à la lueur de la bougie qu'elle avait allumée, les ténèbres avaient quelque chose de réconfortant, elle oubliait la créature de cauchemar qu'elle avait vu la veille. Détendue, elle sortit de l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla ; elle n'avait choisi que des vêtements noirs – bizarrement, elle pensa à une personne affectionnant cette couleur, et se maudit d'y penser – sur lesquels elle passa sa robe de sorcier.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, elle tordit sa longue chevelure en un chignon, qu'elle piqua de sa baguette magique ; au moins comme ça, elle ne la perdait pas. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, pieds nus, et ferma bien toutes les portes. Elle ne craignait pas que quelqu'un vienne, mais mieux valait être prudente.  
Elle avait pris un couteau à peinture, dans ses affaires ; elle s'en servit pour tracer un cercle imaginaire, autour d'elle, puis s'assit à l'intérieur, son livre posé sur ses genoux. Là, elle ferma une main décidée sur son talisman, sous la robe, et prit une grande inspiration ; les yeux fermés, elle se mit à réciter, doucement mais d'une voix très claire, les mots de l'invocation à Aratak, celui renforce les insécurités de la personne que l'on désigne.

« _Aratak, je t'implore.  
Aide-moi à briser la confiance de Eswann Bathory.  
Je veux qu'elle doute de ses facultés.  
Je veux qu'elle se remette sans cesse en questions_. »

Une fois l'incantation terminée, Alice rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre vite et fort. Elle pensa un peu tard qu'elle n'aura peut-être pas dû. C'était une école de sorcellerie, ici, elle allait immanquablement être repérée dans l'instant ; il n'en fut rien.  
C'était Halloween, après tout.  
Alors, elle décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Si l'invocation avait échouée, il lui restait encore une option.  
Heureusement, cette fête tombait à pic. Alice avait pu dénicher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa formule ; à dire vrai, elle les gardait depuis le jour où elle avait commencé à éprouver de mauvaises pensées envers Rebecca Sheller. Mais à elle, elle réservait autre chose. Maintenant, elle s'occupait du cas de Eswann Bathory.  
Elle inscrivit, de son écriture ronde et serrée, le nom du professeur sur une feuille de papier ; elle alluma les bougies, la blanche, puis la noire, et l'encens d'oliban – elle en avait acheté plusieurs sortes, au Chemin de Traverse, celui-ci tombait à pic. Elle prit le papier et le passa au dessus de la fumée d'encens, en récitant quelques mots qui, dans un autre contexte, pouvaient paraître ridicules.

« _Ennemi, ennemi,  
Tu es maintenant en mon pouvoir,  
Que toute discorde disparaisse entre nous.  
Ennemi, ennemi,  
Tu penseras que je suis ton amie,  
Que le vent du pouvoir me permette de te subjuguer,  
Que la force des herbes te lie à moi_. »

Elle répéta ces mots trois fois, avant de s'apercevoir, une fois la feuille de papier mise dans une enveloppe, avec la verveine, qu'il lui manquait la griffe du diable ! Cette herbe qui ne poussait que dans les endroits maudits… Quelle idiote, quelle débutante elle faisait !  
Sans cet ingrédient, la formule n'aurait aucun effet.  
Elle ne savait pas où en trouver. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle devait abandonner, refermer le cercle et cacher ses affaires. Une fois fait, elle enfila des chaussettes et mit ses chaussures. Elle devait trouver cette herbe.  
Et si elle avait été plus avertie en la matière, elle se serait aperçue que quelqu'un d'autre procédait à un rituel, au dessus de sa tête, dans l'enceinte même de l'école.  
Dans la tour est, celle-là même où Alice se trouvait, vingt-quatre heures avant, s'agitaient de bien étranges lueurs. En leur point de rencontre se trouvait Eswann Bathory, confinée dans un cercle de sel consacré.  
Celle-ci, bien plus expérimentée que la jeune élève, ne portait qu'une robe de soie noire sur sa peau nue, et sa baguette était loin d'elle ; trop porteuse de magie blanche, elle pouvait lui être néfaste. Elle était à genoux au milieu des folles flammes qui dansaient autour d'elle, comme autant d'esprits malins. Elle avait allumé sa bougie noire et son encens de rose et s'était penchée dans les volutes de fumée, pour s'imprégner de sa pureté.  
Puis sa voix s'était élevée. Sa voix qui n'était plus la sienne, en cet instant.

« _Lilith,  
Toi qui règnes sur la passion et la concupiscence,  
Pose ton regard sur moi,  
Je désire cette personne,  
Je la veux à tout prix,  
Je veux en faire mon esclave soumis,  
Accorde-moi cette faveur,  
Par mon sang, je me lie.  
Je la désire avec chaque battement de mon cœur,  
Avec chaque souffle que je prends_. »

Elle piqua le bout de son pouce avec une aiguille, qu'elle avait chauffée à la flamme de la bougie, et laissa tomber trois gouttes de son sang vermeil sur ce qui ressemblait à un cœur de papier. Puis elle le leva et le plaça au dessus de la flamme.  
Là, elle prononça trois fois la suite de sa formule, et sa voix était encore plus inhumaine, comme désincarnée.

« _Par le pouvoir du sang et du feu,  
La magie s'active maintenant.  
Tu vas ressentir l'attraction  
Que j'exerce sur toi.  
Tu n'as d'autre recours que de venir vers moi_. »

Le cœur de papier s'enflamma soudain ; elle le déposa dans une coupelle d'argent, sur quelques pétales de rose, les y laissant se consumer, exhalant le doux parfum de la fleur.  
Le regard de Eswann revint sur la flamme. Sa voix s'éleva encore.

« _Bats pour moi, cœur mortel,  
Désire-moi de toute ton âme,  
Rêve de moi lorsque la nuit descend,  
Viens vers moi, je t'attends,  
Que rien ne te retienne, ni vœu ni amour,  
Tu m'appartiens maintenant_. »

La fête d'Halloween battait son plein, sous ses pieds, et la jeune femme savourait avec plaisir l'énergie qui montait du sol et l'emplissait. Enfermée dans son cercle magique, le regard brillant, elle se roula en boule et attendit que finissent de brûler bougie et encens. Ce serait son plus beau sommeil et son plus beau cadeau.

Alice courait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des professeurs.  
Le professeur Rogue sortait de son bureau, la tête comme étrangement embrumée.  
Elle manqua lui rentrer dedans quand elle surgit d'un coin de mur, courant encore. Elle aurait hurlé de peur, si elle n'avait pas été aussi pressée et furieuse d'avoir raté sa formule. Malgré cela, elle vit tout de suite que le professeur n'était pas dans son état normal.  
« Heu… »  
Elle attendit une réprimande.  
« Vous n'êtes pas à la fête ? » fit-il seulement, mais d'une voix sourde, comme s'il était un peu saoul, les yeux voilés.  
Il était effrayant. Elle pensa vraiment qu'il était pompette.  
« Heu… Non » répondit-elle.  
Au lieu de faire attention à elle, il tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche.  
« Où est cette maudite garce ? » grommela-t-il, tout en laissant Alice sur place.  
Il était réellement à côté de la plaque.  
Sa curiosité piquée, la formule complètement oubliée, la jeune fille décida de le suivre.  
De qui parlait-il ? Sûrement de Eswann. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu gratifier du nom de garce ? Mais son état…  
« Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors. Excusez-moi ! »  
Mais bon sang, il ne la voyait donc pas ? Pourtant elle était là, sous son nez !  
« Je vais la tuer… dit-il si bas qu'elle le devina plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Je vais la découper en petits morceaux… »  
Il avait peut-être l'air d'être dans les choux, mais son regard était bien tel que d'habitude, voire même pire. Elle en frissonna des pieds à la tête.  
Elle était invisible, tant pis, elle le suivrait quand même, oubliant qu'en faisant cela, elle apportait foi aux racontars écoeurants du professeur Bathory.  
Un peu effrayée, elle se mit à chantonner, tout doucement, pour se donner du courage ; c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient commencé à gravir de sombres escaliers, ceux qui surgissaient du fond d'un couloir aussi sombre, où errait un monstre hideux. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle comprit, qu'elle ressentit.

Comme Rogue s'était arrêté pile devant elle, elle lui rentra dedans tête la première ; il n'en fit strictement pas cas, mais elle se frotta le nez en lui disant qu'il aurait pu faire attention, franchement. Toutefois, elle leva les yeux vers les ténèbres. Elle eut l'idée de prendre sa baguette, mais il le fit avant elle.  
« Lumos » commanda-t-il.  
Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
A la lumière de la baguette, ils recommencèrent à avancer.  
Alice se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son envoûtement sur la prof de Défense avait échoué ; elle était dégoûtée, tout ça pour rien. Elle sentait cette tension autour d'elle, qui semblait venir du haut de la tour. C'était cette force, qui guidait le maître des potions. La magie noire appelait la magie noire. Alice était trop jeune et novice pour le comprendre dans sa prime essence, mais elle le ressentait.  
« Restez ici. »  
Elle resta stupéfaite. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger. Donc, il avait conscience de sa présence. Donc, il avait dû entendre tout ce qu'elle avait dit, dans son dos. Cette vieille chauve-souris ! Elle fit mine de lui filer un coup de coude, mais se ravisa. S'il l'avait remarquée… Mais non. Imperturbable, il reprit l'ascension des marches. Elle en fit autant.  
« Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester ici. »  
Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était parfaitement lucide.  
Elle obtempéra et s'assit sur une marche, dos au mur. Un froid l'envahit soudain. Elle venait de revoir passer l'image du monstre, dans ses souvenirs. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut derrière le sinistre professeur de potions.  
« Je ne peux pas rester là-bas… dit-elle de façon saccadée, comme si elle était secouée de tremblements. Je… J'ai peur du… du… du machin qu'on a vu hier… »

S'il l'entendit, il n'en montra rien, mais il ne la renvoya pas.  
Au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Alice, ils finirent par arriver en haut, sur la plateforme de la tour, où Rogue prononça « Nox » d'un ton morne, éteignant ainsi la lumière de sa baguette.  
Entre les larges piliers passait un vent glacial.  
Mais il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre qu'eux et le vent, qui finissait d'éparpiller quelques cendres.  
« Saleté… » grogna Rogue en allant se pencher à la balustrade.  
Il cherchait quelqu'un, c'était certain maintenant.  
Alice s'était penchée, elle, sur ces fameuses cendres. Elle en attrapa une pincée, pour les relâcher aussitôt, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique ; son cri de douleur attira l'attention du sorcier.  
« Ne touchez pas à ces immondices ! »  
Elle le regarda d'un air consterné.  
« C'est un peu tard pour me le dire » fit-elle en se relevant, frottant sa main contre son pantalon de velours.  
Il avait dit « immondices ». Pourquoi ? Ce n'étaient que des cendres.  
Elle était particulièrement lente à comprendre, ce soir.  
« Elle était là ! Là ! » s'exclama Rogue, qui avait l'air furieux, maintenant, se détournant complètement du fait que son élève manquait de jugeotte.  
En y regardant mieux, on pouvait effectivement voir plein de traces, sur le sol : cendres, sel…  
« - Quelqu'un a pratiqué de la magie, ici ! s'écria alors Alice, qui rougit immédiatement.  
- Non, vraiment ? ironisa le professeur, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Vous étiez mieux en silencieux endormi… » souffla Alice sur un ton vexant.  
Là, il la regarda franchement de travers. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cet état second.  
«- Cette goule a essayé de m'envoûter ! déclara-t-il, comme si Alice allait le plaindre.  
- Bin, si elle n'a qu'essayé…  
- Vous aussi, vous vous êtes amusée, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Alice rougit une nouvelle fois. Mais comment le savait-il ? Elle avait raté son envoûtement et n'avait fait qu'une petite invocation de rien du tout.  
« - Je n'ai pas terminé, avoua-t-elle sans faillir.  
- Vous savez que c'est interdit ?  
- Oui ! Evidemment que je le sais ! Vous me prenez pour une demeurée ou quoi ? »

Sans doute encore sous le coup de l'énervement et de la frustration d'avoir échoué, Rogue pointa sa baguette magique dans la direction d'Alice. Il devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur et il n'était peut-être pas si éveillé qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle ignorait tout du maléfice que Bathory avait lancé sur le noir sorcier, cela restait quand même un peu effrayant.  
« Vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sans se défaire de son ton dur, sans chercher à riposter.  
Tout se passa très vite.  
Rogue lança un retentissant Stupefix qui, passant au dessus d'Alice, frappa de plein fouet cette élève blonde qu'il avait houspillée, dans l'après-midi.  
Alice ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Rebecca, allongée sur le sol, évanouie.  
« Mais… C'est une élève ! » dit-elle, inquiétée par la réaction excessive du professeur.  
Il passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, puis se pencha sur sa victime, désignant la baguette de celle-ci.  
« La prochaine fois, je la laisserai vous attaquer dans le dos. »  
Voulait-il dire que Rebecca avait essayé de l'attaquer, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos ? Et en présence d'un professeur ? Mais pourquoi ?  
« - C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, en reculant un peu.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !  
- Comme vous voulez. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous viens en aide… »  
Avait-il besoin d'employer un ton si sépulcral, pour lui dire cela ? Et puis, pour autant qu'elle sache, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ! Mais bon sang…  
Il levait encore sa baguette.  
Alice s'empara de la sienne ; elle détestait Rebecca comme personne, mais elle ne laisserait pas ce vieux fou l'achever !  
« Mobilicorpus »  
Le corps de Rebecca s'éleva doucement dans les airs ; elle flottait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol, les pieds et les bras ballants, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle dormait debout. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme.  
Alice s'en voulut ; elle avait cru que le professeur allait tuer Rebecca. Qu'elle était bête… Elle refit son chignon et y replanta sa baguette.  
Comme Rogue et son curieux bagage s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, elle ne put que les suivre, silencieuse et honteuse.  
En bas des escaliers, le professeur laissa Rebecca contre un mur, près de la maison des Serdaigle. Il leva une troisième fois sa baguette contre elle – « Enervatum » - puis une quatrième fois – « Oubliettes ». Il sembla lui dire quelque chose comme un « allez vous coucher, vous n'avez rien à faire ici » très convaincant, auquel elle obéit sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Puis il se tourna vers Alice.  
Elle le défiait du regard tout autant que lui. Il y avait un tel mépris dans leurs yeux !  
« - Vous allez disparaître de ma vue, une bonne fois pour toutes, dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous avoir dans mes jambes. Vous êtes une élève, pas… pas…  
- Pas une adulte, c'est ça ? répondit Alice à sa place. Une élève qui ne peut pas comprendre les histoires d'adultes. J'ai bien reçu le message. Et bien, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à vous dépatouiller de vos histoires d'adultes ! »  
Elle était furieuse. Quoiqu'il dise, cet imbécile, elle y était mêlée, à leurs histoires d'adultes, à cause que l'autre sorcière médisante. Elle saurait très bien se débrouiller sans lui, pour la confondre.  
Elle lui claqua gracieusement le rideau magique au nez, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux dans ses yeux.  
La nuit n'en était qu'à son début, mais elle était déjà finie.  
Le professeur de potions rentra bredouille ; il avait perdu l'occasion d'attraper son ennemie en flagrant délit. Il n'avait aucune preuve contre elle. Il avait perçu le malaise qui l'avait envahi, un moment ; l'envoûtement avait échoué. Cette affreuse bonne femme ignorait qu'il connaissait tous les arcanes de la magie noire. Tous. Jamais un sort aussi ridicule que celui de soumission n'aurait pu marcher sur lui. Par contre, il le lui ferait payer au centuple.  
En temps et en heure.  
Il avait plus de patience que quiconque. Lorsque le moment serait venu, elle comprendrait son erreur monumentale, elle ravalerait ses paroles calomnieuses.

_Note de l'auteur : les incantations sont tirées du livre "Magie Noire, sorcellerie et potions magiques", d'Abraxas, édité chez Québécor._


	7. Chapitre sept

Au bout d'une longue période de calme, se profilaient les vacances de Noël.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine.

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, sauf les quelques élèves qui se voyaient obligés de rester à l'école.

C'était le cas d'Alice, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Au moins, pendant une semaine et demi, elle ne verrait pas Rebecca et ses copines, ni Gabriel qui, de toute façon, lui avait fait la tête pendant des semaines ; c'était à se demander comment une personne pouvait en bouder une autre, aussi longtemps, pour une raison aussi futile que celle évoquée.

Pourtant, lorsque le jour du départ en vacances arriva, il vint lui dire au revoir, alors qu'elle lisait au coin du feu, dans leur salle commune. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'était replongée dans son mutisme protecteur d'avant, il était vexé qu'elle lui ait posé un lapin le soir d'Halloween, mais malgré sa fierté tenace, il ne tenait pas à finir l'année sur une mésentente.

Alors, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda avec autant de froideur que d'habitude, voire pire, si c'était possible.

« Je voulais juste te dire… commença-t-il, un peu sur ses gardes. Enfin… Passe un bon Noël, Alice. »

Elle ferma son livre dans un bruit sec.

« Toi aussi » fit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva et le planta-là, devant cette cheminée ; oh, il n'allait pas en rester là.

Il se leva aussi promptement et la rattrapa, juste avant qu'elle ne se sauve dans l'escalier des chambres des filles. Il se glissa entre elle et la porte, et alla jusqu'à lui en barrer l'accès, en étendant les bras.

« J'aimerais juste savoir ce que je t'ai fait, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Je sais que j'ai boudé, pour Halloween, mais là, je viens te dire au revoir, et… »

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

« - Ce n'est pas toi, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Je croyais qu'on était amis !

- Oui, on est dans la même classe et on s'est parlé deux jours. Ensuite tu as boudé dans ton coin. Tu appelles ça de l'amitié, toi ?

- Alice, tu ne comprends rien… »

Puisqu'elle était bougrement bornée et qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne, et bien, il lui ferait comprendre, lui, combien il était important de communiquer, de s'ouvrir aux autres, pour aller bien et pour avancer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir ; il enferma son visage dans ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres qui ne parlaient plus. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle sans rien ajouter. A la porte de la salle, il se retourna légèrement.

« Je pourrai t'envoyer un hibou ? »

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais son hochement de tête rendit le sourire au jeune homme.

Elle entendit le grincement du tableau, qui avait coulissé pour laisser passer l'élève. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, le feu aux joues, troublée. C'était son premier baiser et elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue ; elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et se disait maintenant, qu'elle était vraiment une idiote. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait fondue dans le mur, tellement elle était gênée.

Elle courut jusqu'à une fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et s'y pencha. La colonne des vacanciers était en train de s'éloigner de l'école, sous la garde de Hagrid. Elle les regarda partir, le cœur serré, parce qu'ils avaient tous la chance de rentrer chez eux, pour fêter Noël et le Nouvel An ; pour elle, c'était la première fois aussi, qu'elle passerait les fêtes toute seule, sans ses parents.

Une boule étreignait sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se rassit près de la cheminée, croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y posa la tête ; elle se mit à pleurer, et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la visite du directeur, lorsqu'elle était convalescente.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, recroquevillée, baignée par la chaleur du feu, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Epuisée, elle finit par monter dans sa chambre ; elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller manger.

« Pas brillant… » dit-elle à son reflet, dans le miroir.

Elle avait faim. Sans cela, elle se serait couchée.

La grande salle à manger était vide, pour ainsi dire ; il y avait à peine une dizaine d'élèves, des quatre maisons, et quelques professeurs, à une table, au fond, dans un coin, à cause de l'immense sapin qui prenait toute la place.

Alice s'assit un peu à l'écart, du côté de trois Serdaigle dont deux troisième année et une cinquième année. En face d'elle, deux Gryffondor qui ne cessaient de jacasser – on n'entendait qu'elles – et un Poufsouffle tout penaud, qui mangeait sans lever la tête. Un peu plus loin, cinq Serpentard qui ricanaient en toisant tout le monde, à part peut-être celui qui était la coqueluche des filles de l'école, qui mangeait sans un mot, digne et étrangement distant – pourtant, ils n'étaient bons qu'à ça, ceux-là, ricaner dans le dos des autres et plastronner.

Les professeurs, eux, devisaient comme à l'accoutumée ; Alice risqua un regard vers la place du professeur Bathory.

Elle était là, très loin du professeur Rogue, qui semblait déguster son repas avec la lenteur d'un seigneur. Elle était de nouveau très pâle, alors que ces dernières semaines, elle avait arboré un teint fort avantageux, pour une aussi jolie femme ; quel dommage que son cœur soit si noir… Elle dînait en silence, peu concernée par le babillage des professeurs Trelawney et Bibine, qu'écoutait McGonagall d'une oreille distraite. L'espace d'un instant, elle croisa le regard d'Alice.

Il y avait une drôle de tension dans l'air. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre. Le bruit de la pluie.

Eswann Bathory sourit à Alice ; son air moqueur et son regard froid lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Pourquoi personne ne la voyait telle qu'elle était ?

« - C'est curieux, je n'avais pas prévu cela, fit Sibylle Trelawney en agitant un index dubitatif.

- Comme c'est étrange, se moqua gentiment Minerva McGonagall.

- Non, je n'avais pas prévu d'orage.

- Il a l'air de bien pleuvoir, ajouta Neville Londubat, le professeur de botanique. J'espère que mes serres ne vont pas être inondées…

- Au moins, cela noierait vos mandragores acnéïques… » fit Rogue, qui scella sa seule parole avec une gorgée de ce vin sympathique.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Albus Dumbledore pour parler.

Il se leva, jetant à nouveau le silence sur l'assemblée – un silence normal, cette fois.

« Mes chers élèves, mes chers professeurs, annonça-t-il avec le sourire. Nous sommes très peu à être resté, cette année. Ainsi, je vous propose de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble, comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, ainsi que la Nouvelle Année. »

Rogue fut le seul à lever les yeux au ciel. Tous les autres trouvaient l'idée agréable, même les élèves. Alice pensa que c'était un peu hypocrite, de dîner avec les profs, mais bon, entre ça et rester comme ils l'étaient actuellement… Ce serait l'occasion de discuter un peu avec les autres, peut-être même de casser du Serpentard, de connaître mieux les élèves plus jeunes. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« En attendant, reprit Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir. Je vous prierais de continuer à respecter le couvre-feu. Je ne veux personne dans les couloirs, la nuit. »

Ce disant, il regarda Alice, qui baissa les yeux et mit un point d'honneur à manger son dessert jusqu'à la dernière miette.

« Bien, demain c'est samedi, ajouta le directeur. Comme nous sommes peu, il est prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, s'il s'arrête de pleuvoir… »

C'était une bonne idée, ça, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Alice aurait enfin l'occasion d'y aller. Pour une fois que sa persécutrice n'était pas là pour l'en dissuader…

En remontant vers la tour de Serdaigle, elle pensa à nouveau à ce qui s'était passé, la nuit d'Halloween. Elle essayait de ne pas y songer, mais là, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il y avait eu son envoûtement raté, son ascension vers la tour est en compagnie du professeur chauve-souris, les traces laissées par Eswann après son rituel échoué et puis l'attaque de Rogue sur Rebecca. Elle avait essayé de lancer un sort sur Alice et il l'avait stupéfixée, sans aucun état d'âme. Il savait bien évidemment que Rebecca était l'une des personnes qui persécutaient Alice ; était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait empêchée de nuire ? Si cela avait été un autre élève… Non, ce serait toujours le même cas de figure, quelle que soit la personne.

Perdue dans son raisonnement, elle trébucha dans quelque chose qui traînait par terre, s'excusa distraitement et continua sa route, sur quelques mètres. Puis elle s'arrêta net. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle se retourna lentement, le cœur battant soudain, la bouche sèche. Ce faisant, elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait.

Son regard percuta ce qui l'avait faite trébucher.

Là, elle partit en courant, complètement paniquée. Non ! C'était trop épouvantable ! Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Vite, vite ! Elle trouva la salle des professeurs, et se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Ils devaient être là, il fallait qu'ils soient là, c'était l'endroit où ils étaient tout le temps !

Ce fut madame Bibine, qui lui ouvrit. Devant la tête que faisait la jeune fille, elle la laissa entrer sans se poser de questions.

Ils étaient tous là, mettant en place le programme de la journée de demain. Même Rogue, même Bathory.

Dumbledore vint vers Alice, qui était à faire peur, tant elle était pâle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? » demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé par cette apparence.

Alice s'était mise à trembler, ses yeux ne parvenaient à se fixer nulle part, bondissant d'un visage à l'autre. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, puis en tendit une vers le couloir, sans cesser de désigner l'obscurité avec son pouce d'auto-stoppeuse, comme pour bien appuyer sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans cette ombre.

« Là… Là… Là… Là-bas… Il… Le… Le… J'ai trouvé un… Un… Un… Un… »

Elle vacilla. Madame Bibine la fit s'asseoir, pensant qu'elle allait avoir un malaise. Elle était tellement pâle, cette pauvre petite ! Elle l'avait déjà vue perdre connaissance sous ses yeux, alors…

« Monsieur… dit Alice à Dumbledore, les yeux troubles. Il y a un élève allongé dans le couloir… »

Tout le monde se précipita dans le couloir, de façon désordonnée, sauf Rogue, qui n'avait pas envie du tout d'aller voir un tel spectacle. C'était incroyable, cette façon malsaine de craindre la mort et de toujours vouloir la regarder en face, alors qu'elle avait frappé paut-être un innocent, mais toujours un autre que soi ; ce devait être une façon de se persuader qu'on était en vie...

Alice était restée figée sur sa chaise, les dents serrées, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils fixaient encore ce qu'ils avaient vu. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : le monstre qui la frôlait, l'envoûtement échoué, Rebecca stupéfixée, le baiser de Gabriel, le corps qui gisait dans le couloir… Elle était là, les mains posées sur ses genoux, comme une jeune fille sage, et elle ne ressentait plus rien, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle faisait presque peur.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle avec méfiance. Et si elle avait été attaquée, elle aussi, et qu'elle était contaminée ? Pâle comme elle l'était, cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure. On ignorait encore quelle créature courait dans les murs. En attendant, il passa la main devant les yeux vides de la jeune fille. Rien. Il osa tendre la main et toucher la sienne : la peau était chaude. Elle n'était donc que choquée. Que faire ? Même s'il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, toute seule, des fois qu'on lui dise que c'était sa faute, à lui !

Il claqua les doigts devant elle. Rien. Il essaya une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Bien ! Il la gifla.

Elle cligna les yeux et le regarda d'un air hébété. Il recula de quelques pas, les mains levées devant lui comme pour se disculper ; frapper un élève était interdit. Et puis, il commençait à les connaître, elle et son fichu caractère.

« - Vous m'avez giflée, dit-elle en se levant, vacillante, comme saoule.

- Vous étiez complètement… heu, partie.

- Mais vous m'avez fait mal ! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, la tête lui tournait, elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas, sa gorge était trop serrée. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, lui dire, à lui, que ce qu'elle avait vu était immonde, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour supporter ça ! Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter la mort de ses parents, si elle la côtoyait si souvent…

« Je ne sais pas… ce que je dois faire… »

Elle voulut s'en aller, faire un pas, rentrer se coucher pour dormir et oublier ça, mais ses jambes refusèrent. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'écroula aux pieds du professeur Chauve-Souris.

Elle avait dû se faire très mal, vu la façon dont elle était tombée sur les genoux. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Peut-être qu'il le fallait. Elle était effrayante, à rester sans bouger, les mains posées sur le dallage, sans rien dire, sans même pleurer, le visage caché derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

Mû par quelque chose d'incontrôlable, il vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Il posa la main sur sa tête et l'attira à lui, pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre son épaule.

« Allez-y, dit-il sans douceur, sec. Pleurez, si ça peut vous aider… Enervez-vous, mais ne restez pas comme ça. »

Si elle s'était doutée que ce serait cet homme-là, qui lui offrirait son épaule pour qu'elle y épanche ses larmes, elle aurait bien ri, à gorge déployée, vraiment. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement contraire à ce qu'il était, qu'elle en ressentit plus de peine encore. Elle avait honte. Mais elle rendit les armes, elle laissa tomber son armure de fierté, elle était battue. Elle se mit à pleurer, serrant dans ses poings la robe de sorcier de ce professeur sans âme ni cœur, elle ouvrit les vannes qui retenaient tout son chagrin depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui hantait ses cauchemars, mais en cet instant, elle espérait qu'il en soit autrement.

Ce fut devant ce spectacle que tomba Dumbledore, fort préoccupé par l'affaire du couloir.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Je crois qu'elle dort ou qu'elle a perdu connaissance » fit-il, avec un semblant de gêne.

Cela avait l'air d'un au secours, aussi. Il avait l'air d'une poule qui avait trouvé un couteau.

« - Vous voulez bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Severus ? demanda Albus, fatigué.

- Quoi, moi ? Mais, je…

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Cette saute d'humeur, peu commune au doyen de l'école, fit comprendre à Rogue qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De bien mauvaise grâce, il sortit sa baguette magique.

« Rangez cela, par pitié, c'est un être humain… »

Fort bien. Il se leva, portant cette gamine dans ses bras ; c'était bizarre, elle n'était pas lourde.

« Que s'est-il passé, dans le couloir ? »

Il voulait quand même savoir ce qu'il en était.

Dumbledore lui accorda un regard étrange.

« J'ignore à quoi joue notre vampire, dit-il. Mais l'élève qu'Alice a trouvé n'est pas mort. Il s'en sortira, c'est ce qu'a dit madame Pomfresh. »

Etrange, cela aussi. Pourquoi la créature n'avait-elle pas tué le jeune inconscient ? Y avait-il une raison à tout cela ?

Rogue s'en fut donc à l'infirmerie, son fardeau dans les bras, maudissant et elle, et Dumbledore avec son grand cœur d'altruiste. Arrivé là-bas, madame Pomfresh l'accueillit avec sa tête des mauvais jours. D'un coup d'œil, elle lui indiqua un lit, non loin des fenêtres ; elle connaissait un peu l'histoire de cette petite, elle savait qu'elle apprécierait, à son réveil, de voir le ciel, au dehors.

Rogue restait planté non loin du lit, raide comme la justice.

« Et bien, mon cher, vous avez avalé un grand verre de vinaigre ou quoi ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous » lui dit encore madame Pomfresh.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il retourna dans la salle des professeurs, lissant à grands gestes sa robe froissée. Plus jamais, ah ça non, plus jamais il ne laisserait personne pleurer dans ses bras. C'était la première et la dernière fois. Déjà que Dumbledore l'avait vu comme cela ! Il n'aurait plus manqué que cette punaise de Bathory, et là il aurait été bon comme la romaine ! Maudite gamine…

Les professeurs étaient de nouveau tous réunis.

« Bien, fit Dumbledore. La sortie de demain est maintenue. Je donnerai quelques instructions à Hagrid. En attendant, notre élève est sous bonne garde… Vous pouvez tous aller vous coucher. »

Ils se retirèrent un à un. Albus rappela Rogue.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous » lui dit-il.

Il ne servait donc qu'à cela ? A accomplir des tâches semblables à celles de Hagrid ? Il n'était pas adepte du « ordonne et j'obéirai », aux dernières nouvelles, ou alors il n'en avait pas été prévenu.

« - Je sais que vous faites des recherches sur cette créature, Severus, reprit Albus en s'asseyant. Pour ma part, je sais aussi que quelqu'un a usé de magie noire, la nuit d'Halloween.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Rogue pour les deux sous-entendus.

- Je suppose que Eswann est mêlée à tout cela…

- C'est ce que je pense personnellement.

- Qu'a à voir Alice, là-dedans ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules, accompagné d'un geste désinvolte qui devait signifier qu'il s'en moquait.

« - Je ne sais pas, fit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie… soupira Albus. Elle tombe encore, d'ailleurs. Vous savez des choses, que vous ne voulez pas me dire.

- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, monsieur le directeur. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était visible à des lieux. Son regard noir allait d'un endroit à un autre, comme s'il cherchait à se repérer. Albus le trouva troublé, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

«- Si vous ne me dites rien, comment vais-je le deviner ? insista le vieil homme, en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Demandez au professeur Trelawney, plaisanta Rogue. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Si c'est encore pour surveiller cette élève, j'ai jusqu'à maintenant assez donné, je… »

Comme il commençait à s'emporter, Albus leva la main, lui intimant le silence de façon impérieuse.

Il avait certaines choses à dire, il ne voulait pas être interrompu. C'était tout de même incroyable !

« Ecoutez-moi et ne dites rien » dit-il.

Rogue s'assit alors, le coude sur le coin d'un bureau, les yeux fixés sur un défaut du dallage, mais les oreilles très attentives. Il n'était pas idiot au point de se lever contre l'autorité du doyen.

Albus soupira encore, et se lança.

« Vous savez mieux que quiconque que je n'aime pas que l'on fasse usage de la magie noire, dans mon établissement. Vous le savez depuis que vous avez onze ans, l'âge que vous aviez quand vous êtes entré ici. Vous laissez un de mes professeurs user de pouvoirs occultes. Vous laissez une élève en faire autant. Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ? »

Il était rare de voir Albus Dumbledore dans une de ces colères blanches, celles qui n'éclatent pas, qui restent calmes en apparence, celles qui font mal à celui qui les reçoit et autant à celui qui les exprime. Ces colères-là, il n'y avait que sur lui qu'elles tombaient. Mais il ne disait rien, il l'écoutait, parce qu'il avait raison.

« De plus, quoi que vous en pensiez, il y a des liens, entre cette petite et vous, qui vous empêche de réfléchir correctement. Vous recherchez ce monstre la nuit, et vous poussez Eswann à se dévoiler, sans aucun succès. A chaque fois, vous échouez parce que vous vous efforcez de protéger Alice. Je ne veux pas que vous la mêliez à tout cela ! Elle n'a que seize ans ! »

Albus avait donné du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter un professeur réputé pour sa froideur et sa propension à ne rien faire de bénéfique pour autrui. C'était son procès, ce soir-là, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ces absurdités. Il n'y était pour rien, si cette maudite élève venait toujours se fourrer dans ses jambes ! Il était bien obligé de la défendre, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une élève ! Ce n'était pas lui, le directeur ! Il n'était qu'un professeur, blasé, certes, mais…

« J'ai perdu trop tôt beaucoup de personnes auxquelles je tenais, Severus, reprit Albus en le regardant de façon très explicite. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est assez ? Puisque vous n'en faites jamais qu'à votre tête, je vais devoir vous demander d'arrêter vos recherches… Je consigne votre matériel le plus délicat. Vos livres. Vous m'amènerez cela demain matin, dans un coffre, à la première heure. »

Albus se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. L'odeur de la terre mouillée monta jusqu'à lui, envahissant la pièce de son parfum douceâtre.

« Vous détenez des choses qui pourrait nuire… ajouta-t-il. Alice a des facilités pour apprendre, elle est intelligente, et elle montre de l'intérêt pour l'occulte. L'envoûtement qu'elle a tenté a échoué, elle aurait pu trouver ce qui lui manquait chez vous, dans votre resserre. Mais heureusement, elle pense d'abord avec son cœur… Elle voulait juste empêcher Eswann de faire le mal en lui jetant un sort sans danger. Mais elle recommencera et plus elle jouera à cela, plus elle en voudra… Il faut éviter cela, je refuse qu'elle tombe du mauvais côté. »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le professeur, qui commençait à saisir, petit à petit, pourquoi Albus tenait tant à protéger cette fille.

« J'ai l'impression que vous comprenez où je veux en venir, mon ami. »

Rogue hocha la tête, mais son visage restait impassible, tout comme son regard. Il était toujours impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, si encore il en avait.

« Vous avez peur qu'elle ne devienne comme moi, c'est ça ? »

Albus ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait plus que des mots.

« - Pourquoi est-elle chez les Serdaigle, dans ce cas ? Le Choixpeau n'a pas pu se tromper, si elle recèle de telles qualités.

- Il ne s'est pas trompé. Elle a un bon fond, elle est généreuse et attentionnée. Elle ressent des émotions. Le Choixpeau n'a rien vu en elle, qui la désigne comme un Serpentard.

- Donc, elle et moi n'avons rien en commun, sinon notre nom, elle ne suivra pas la même route que moi, alors pourquoi vous torturer l'esprit, Albus ? Ce ne sont que de faux prétextes. Vous avez perdu le jeune Potter, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait, vous avez peur que cela ne recommence ! Voldemort a été détruit ! Cela ne peut arriver de nouveau car cette fille ne risque rien, elle n'est pas l'Elu. Potter est mort. Et moi, je ne suis pas là pour servir encore une fois de protecteur caché !

- Vous êtes donc aveuglé à ce point ? C'est pitoyable… Pitoyable… »

Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore essayait-il de lui dire ?

« Allez, rentrez chez vous, dit Albus, déçu au point que Rogue le ressentait, comme si c'était visible. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir, demain matin. »

Il lui tourna le dos.

La conversation était terminée. Rogue ne savait rien de plus, par contre il se sentait humilié comme jamais. Il aurait pu comprendre ce que Dumbledore tentait de lui expliquer, depuis le début. Tout son être n'était que vengeance et souffrance, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était justement la souffrance, qui poussait Alice à toujours aller vers lui, puisqu'il ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter son cœur éteint? Elle qui ne voyait en lui qu'un alter ego sombre et froid, comme ce qu'elle voulait devenir, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Il avait laissé mourir son âme en perdant Lily Evans, il y avait si longtemps… Comprendre celle d'une inconnue était définitivement hors de sa portée.

Furieux, impuissant devant ce coup du sort, il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte. Abandonnant toute maîtrise de soi, il envoya valser tout ce qui tenait debout, dans la pièce, les fioles sur les étagères subirent le même sort, comme les livres, un miroir dans lequel il n'osa pas se voir – le pouvait-il, d'ailleurs ? - et finit par écraser son poing contre le mur.

C'était dur de se retrouver face à soi-même, à ses propres incertitudes… Il ignorait comment réagir, tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était tout casser autour de lui.

Tout cela à cause d'une conversation concernant une gamine…


	8. Chapitre huit

Alice ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité. Elle se demanda où elle était. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Elle se redressa lentement, forçant son regard à distinguer quelque chose, dans le noir. Elle devait être à l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Soudain, elle eut peur, peur comme jamais. Et s'il était là, tout près ? Ce monstre, cette chose qui avait tué un autre élève, pouvait être là, sous son lit, dans le coin sombre, là-bas, prêt à se jeter sur elle et à la vider de son sang. Elle se leva et poussa le lit contre le mur, contre lequel elle se blottit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, non ! Pas contre le mur ! Cette chose vivait dans les murs, elle savait qu'il vivait dans les murs ! Elle bondit hors du lit et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, oubliant toutes ses affaires derrière elle.

Mais où aller ? Partout, des murs, autour d'elle. Cette école était pleine de murs !

Elle se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie, au beau milieu de l'étendue herbeuse qui menait à la maison de Hagrid. Ici, il n'y avait que la nature, pas de murs, et puis la maisonnette de Hagrid était loin de l'école. La chose ne pouvait pas venir ici.

Elle courut, glissa, se releva et repartit de plus belle.

La lumière était encore allumée. Il ne dormait jamais, Hagrid ?

Elle frappa à la porte, timidement, tremblante de froid.

Hagrid fut étonné de trouver une jeune demoiselle, sur le pas de sa porte. Une demoiselle en chemise de nuit, trempée de la tête aux pieds, et qui avait dans le regard une lueur inquiétante. Il se reprit bien vite et la fit entrer.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors par un temps pareil ? demanda-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir devant la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait un bon feu.

- Je… J'ai trop peur de retourner dans l'école… » murmura Alice, qui grelottait.

Hagrid lui posa une lourde couverture sur les épaules ; elle s'enroula dedans et remonta ses pieds contre elle.

« Je vais faire du thé. »

Pendant qu'il préparait le thé, il se posait mille questions. Pourquoi était-elle venue chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de retourner dans l'école ? Pourquoi donnait-elle l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose de si affreux, que son regard en portait encore les stigmates ?

Il lui tendit une grande tasse fumante et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Il est à l'orange, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il sent bon…

- Dites-moi… heu, Alice, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tout en soufflant un peu sur son thé, qui fumait bien.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là » reprit Hagrid, qui, sous des dehors un peu impressionnants, cachait un cœur d'or gros comme ça.

Elle le regarda, non, elle l'implora du regard. Elle devait avoir vraiment très peur, pour réagir ainsi.

« Quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ??? »

Il pouvait imaginer le pire, puisqu'elle ne disait rien.

« Il y a un monstre, dans l'école » dit-elle.

Oui, ça, il le savait, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le coincer, ce maudit vampire. Mais ce n'était quand même pas cela qui effrayait ainsi cette élève.

« Je suis fatiguée, monsieur Hagrid… »

Elle était comme un enfant. Il était sûr qu'elle hurlerait, au moindre bruit.

Hagrid se leva ; il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

« Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à dormir là, sur la banquette près du feu, dit-il. Au moins vous n'aurez pas froid. Je vais vous donner… des vêtements secs. »

Il lui ramena une chemise, qui lui arriverait certainement aux chevilles une fois qu'elle l'aurait mise, mais elle allait tomber malade, si elle gardait la sienne ; il lui dénicha aussi des chaussettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, il eut envie de rire ; elle était rigolote, attifée de la sorte, avec cette chemise dix fois trop grande et ces chaussettes qui retombaient, entortillées sur ses chevilles.

Voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle baissa les yeux et parvint à sourire.

« Merci, monsieur Hagrid. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Arrêtez de me dire monsieur Hagrid, dit-il en haussa un peu le ton. Hagrid suffira.

- Alors, ne me vouvoyez plus.

- Bien. Maintenant, couche-toi et essaie de dormir. Avec Crockdur tu ne risques rien.

- Merci… Hagrid… »

Elle se roula en boule sous la couverture.

Cinq minutes après, elle dormait comme un bébé.

Hagrid grattait le dos de son chien, debout près de la porte.

« Toi, tu restes ici et tu la surveilles, dit-il doucement. Moi, je vais prévenir Dumbledore qu'elle est ici, il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'aperçut que cette fichue pluie s'était arrêtée. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser son vieux parapluie rose.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient tellement silencieux que cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la créature, mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer rôdant par là, à l'affût, se moquant de ce demi-géant qui regardait derrière lui toutes les minutes.

Il ne fut pas mécontent d'arriver devant la porte magique de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe – « pirouliroula » - et se mit à monter les escaliers ; comment allait-il lui dire qu'une élève à moitié morte de peur avait débarqué chez lui, en pleine nuit ?

Il tapa doucement à la porte du bureau.

« Hagrid ? Mais… Il y a encore eu un problème ?? »

Le vieil homme était assis derrière son bureau, apparemment en train de consulter un ouvrage assez compliqué. L'apparition soudaine de Hagrid avait l'air de l'inquiéter.

« Comment ça, encore ? » s'étonna le gigantesque bonhomme.

Ah oui, il n'était pas au courant.

Albus l'invita à s'asseoir, d'un geste de la main.

« - Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, révéla-t-il tout doucement.

- Vraiment ?! Alors ça explique bien des choses ! s'exclama Hagrid, par contre.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Heu… J'ai une invitée surprise, à la maison. Crockdur la surveille en attendant mon retour. »

Albus fronça les sourcils.

« - Alice Rogue est arrivée chez moi tout à l'heure, raconta Hagrid. A la voir, j'ai cru que le diable la poursuivait.

- Quoi ? Mais elle est censée être à l'infirmerie !

- Et bien elle n'y est plus. Elle a dit qu'elle avait peur de retourner dans l'école. DANS l'école.

- Oooh, bien sûr… »

Il comprenait mieux, maintenant. Elle avait peur parce que la créature était dans les murs. Elle devait craindre d'être attaquée. Pour elle, les murs étaient devenus synonymes d'insécurité. C'était fâcheux. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était allée se réfugier chez Hagrid ; sa maison était seule au milieu d'un terrain à découvert. Loin de l'école.

« - Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda soudain Hagrid.

- Vous êtes bien curieux ! répondit Albus en souriant. Je cherche une formule capable de sceller un objet, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, pas même son propriétaire.

- Ah, je vois. A qui appartient cet… objet ?

- Et bien, au professeur Rogue, puisque je ne peux rien vous cacher. Je suis bien ennuyé, avec lui, en ce moment… »

Albus referma le vieux livre de magie et, d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit venir à lui une théière et deux tasses ; le thé se prépara dans un joyeux bruit de porcelaine et fut servi dans l'instant.

« - Ennuyé, vous dites ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas évident à expliquer, Hagrid. Il doit me remettre la plupart de ses effets un peu… Comment dirais-je ?

- Malfaisants.

- Si vous voulez. Il faut que je les enferme, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire de vampire soit résolue.

- Sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas le rapport entre Rogue et ce…

- Il n'y en a aucun. Je veux éloigner de lui tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, Hagrid.

- Oooooooooh ! La magie noire… »

C'était tellement évident. Rogue, la magie noire, tout cela… Forcément. C'était tellement évident.

« - Mais, il n'en fait plus depuis des années ! s'écria soudain Hagrid, faisant sursauter Albus et couler un peu de thé sur ses doigts.

- Lui, non, répondit le vieil homme en gardant son calme. Mais j'ai bien peur que si rien n'avance, il ne me faille m'en séparer. »

Hagrid ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« De quoi ? »

Albus posa sa tasse de thé. Il avait l'air très abattu, à cet instant.

« Du professeur Rogue, Hagrid. »

Le demi-géant posa lui aussi sa tasse. Il se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Jamais vous ne diriez une chose pareille. Je suis sûr que vous vous trompez de personne. »

Pourquoi Hagrid disait-il cela ? Depuis quand prenait-il la défense d'un homme, pour lequel il ne ressentait qu'un respect poli ? Il avait l'air contrarié, vraiment contrarié.

« - Ce n'est pas lui, qu'il faut chasser, et vous le savez.

- Hagrid, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ! répondit Albus, mal à l'aise.

- Tout allait bien, depuis quelque temps. Il a fallu que cette bonne femme arrive, pour que les ennuis commencent ! Comme toujours pour ce poste... Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

- Je vois cela, merci d'insister.

- Excusez-moi, Albus, je dois rentrer chez moi. Il y a là-bas une jeune personne qui va s'inquiéter, si elle ne me voit pas.

- Hagrid… »

Il se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Demain après-midi, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, dit Albus. Vous resterez ici avec les professeurs Londubat, Trelawney, Binns et moi-même. L'élève qui a été attaqué est à l'infirmerie, il se repose. Il nous faudra veiller sur lui. Dites à Alice qu'il va bien… »

Hagrid hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Albus était surpris et déçu par sa réaction. Il n'était pas d'accord sur les mesures prises, concernant Rogue. C'était étrange. Mais pas suffisant pour le faire changer d'avis. Si le professeur de potions ne restait pas à sa place, il faudrait l'y remettre. On n'avait pas besoin de justicier dans l'école, encore moins d'un inconscient qui ignorait tout de la créature qu'il cherchait à débusquer. A son âge, jouer les têtes brûlées… S'il se faisait tuer, Albus ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, pas plus qu'à lui-même. Il avait déjà donné…

Le comportement de Hagrid n'arrangeait en rien l'affaire. Il ne comprendrait sans doute pas, si le directeur renvoyait l'un de ses meilleurs professeurs. Il appellerait cela une trahison.

Et cette pauvre Alice… Elle donnait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se remettre. Elle était trop jeune, il l'avait dit. Mais elle était trop impulsive, elle ne voudrait pas cesser de chercher, elle non plus. Sa fierté avait été bafouée, tout comme celle de son professeur. Elle voulait confondre celle qui répandait le mal. Elle voulait trouver une façon de détruire sa propre souffrance.

Tout aurait été si simple, si Albus pouvait renvoyer Eswann. Mais elle représentait un réel danger, pour tous. S'il la renvoyait, elle irait semer la mort ailleurs. Il savait. Il savait tout sur elle. Elle avait ramené avec elle, du Japon, cette bête qui avait déjà tué un élève et attaqué un autre.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait comment l'éradiquer.


	9. Chapitre neuf

Hagrid accompagna Alice jusqu'à l'école. Il était encore tôt, mais elle voulait rentrer se doucher et s'habiller, avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

Il la laissa partir, le cœur serré ; toute la nuit, dans son sommeil, il l'avait entendu sangloter, tout doucement, et appeler ses parents. Maintenant, il était concerné. Si elle revenait lui demander le gîte, il lui rouvrirait sa porte et elle dormirait au coin du feu, encore.

Avec ses yeux fatigués et son teint pâle, elle faisait peine. Elle ne tiendrait pas, si elle ne se remettait pas.

Alice, quant à elle, en longeant un couloir ouvert, pour remonter vers la maison Serdaigle, croisa le professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci tenait un coffre dans ses bras, et ce coffre avait l'air très lourd ; pourquoi ne se servait-il pas de sa magie, pour le transporter sans problème ? Toutefois, il la croisa et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il la regarda à peine, et le peu qu'il lui accorda était aussi lourd de reproches que le contenu de son coffre.

Elle était ridicule, engoncée dans les fripes de Hagrid, mais tout de même ! Ce qu'il était mal embouché, ce vieux serpent ! Elle souhaita qu'il fasse tomber son coffre et qu'il lui écrase bien les pieds, tiens. Qu'il se fasse mal au centuple de la gifle qu'il lui avait donnée la veille.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Dommage. Cela lui aurait fait du bien, à cet imbécile qui ne devait rire, que lorsqu'il se coinçait un doigt dans une porte.

Quand elle redescendit dans la salle à manger, il y avait déjà quelques élèves ; tous les professeurs étaient là, sauf miss Bathory. Tant pis pour elle, il y en aurait plus pour les autres.

Alice s'assit près de la Serdaigle de cinquième année et commença à déjeuner, après avoir prononcé un faible bonjour. Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais elle voulait manger quand même, avant d'aller dehors ; elle avait trouvé un banc en pierre, sous un saule, l'endroit idéal pour lire tranquillement. Puisqu'elle était seule et qu'elle ne connaissait pas les gens qui étaient là, elle estimait ne pas avoir besoin de se mêler à eux ; il y avait la sortie de cet après-midi, pour cela.

Une petite heure après, Alice sortit, emmitouflée dans sa grande écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, un livre à la main ; c'était un peu inquiétant, de déambuler dans l'école, alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais il faisait jour, et même si le temps était couvert, elle ne risquait rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ces visions horribles, ces sensations. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais vu la créature… Elle l'avait vue et c'était pire, de savoir ce qui errait dans les murs. Comme on disait parfois, parce qu'on avait pas d'autres mots, elle était marquée à vie.

Dehors, elle croisa le professeur Londubat, qui revenait sans doute de ses serres, et qui lui adressa un cordial sourire, auquel elle répondit de bon cœur ; voilà un professeur aimable et compréhensif, au moins. Elle avait entendu dire que lorsqu'il était élève chez les Gryffondor, il n'avait cessé d'être persécuté par Rogue ; le pauvre bougre avait dû en baver. Mais il était toujours souriant, certes très tête en l'air, mais il avait l'air d'aimer son métier ; il passait tout son temps libre à s'occuper de ses plantes. Elle espéra que la violente pluie de la veille n'avait pas trop abîmé les serres.

Elle continua sa route vers son banc, le cœur plus léger. Passant sous une fenêtre, pourtant assez haute, elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation qui la fit s'arrêter, même si sa conscience lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Elle se colla contre le mur extérieur, le nez levé vers la fenêtre, et plus elle en entendait, plus son cœur battait fort.

« - Mais c'est quand même incroyable, ça ! disait la voix de Rogue – car c'était bien la sienne. Vous me demandez de vous rendre les trois quarts de mes affaires, et maintenant, vous voulez que je me contente de donner mes cours !

- Severus, cela devient lassant, j'en ai assez de vous répéter chaque fois les mêmes choses, répondit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Cessez de vous comporter comme tel, dans ce cas.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Restez à votre place.

- Ah non, c'est trop facile ! Pour me demander des services, peu vous importe de savoir si je suis à ma place ou non !

- N'exagérez pas ! »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Alice s'imagina très bien la scène : Dumbledore très ennuyé et Rogue furieux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Elle se demandait comment cela allait se terminer. Mal, sans doute.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette bonne femme, pour que vous la gardiez ? » s'exclama alors la voix de Rogue, qui était plus près, sans doute à la fenêtre même.

Il y eut un autre silence.

« - C'est un danger, Severus, répondit la voix de Dumbledore, qui semblait las.

- Bien sûr. Comme tous les autres avant elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment combattre ce qu'elle a amené.

- Et bien moi, si elle reste, je préfère m'en aller. »

Nouveau silence, atterré, cette fois.

Alice serrait son livre contre elle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait croire que cela l'affectait, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle refusait que cela se passe ainsi.

« C'est hors de question ! » dit haut et fort la voix du directeur.

Silence. Puis le bruit d'une chaise que l'on pousse sur le sol.

« - Cette femme est elle-même un monstre, dit la voix de Rogue, plus calme. Elle pratique la magie noire au sein de l'école, elle fait preuve d'un comportement malsain auprès des hommes, elle a introduit un démon ici, en son âme et conscience ! Elle a utilisé un sort impardonnable sur une élève, pour que celle-ci en attaque une autre et ce, sous mes yeux ! Ce qui est hors de question, c'est que je reste ici si cette médiocre existence n'est pas renvoyée !

- Vous voulez démissionner, Severus ? Je refuse ! »

Alice avait-elle bien entendu ? Rogue avait parlé d'un sort impardonnable. Bathory avait-elle lancé le sort d'Impero sur Rebecca, la nuit où elle avait essayé de l'attaquer ? Mais pourquoi lui en voulait-elle autant, alors ? C'était inconcevable qu'une telle sorcière ne soit pas renvoyée, Rogue avait raison.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, monsieur le directeur.

- Et vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Et elle, elle a le droit de rester ? Non, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas idiot. De toute façon, elle s'en prendra à votre jeune protégée. Sur ce tableau, elle a tout gagné.

- Ne mêlez pas Alice à cela.

- Ah non ? Bien. Convoquez-la et dites lui à elle aussi, de vous donner tout ce qu'elle possède d'illicite. »

Alice le maudit pour ce coup bas.

« - Cette Eswann jette des sorts qui n'ont pas d'effets sur moi, mais sur une novice ! Imaginez si elle l'envoûte et qu'elle l'asservisse ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Savez-vous au moins pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi ?

- Non, je ne le sais pas ! C'est bien ce que j'essaie de résoudre.

- C'est à moi de m'en charger. J'en connais assez sur le chapitre. Mais comme vous êtes borné, je vois que cela ne sert à rien d'insister.

- Severus…

- Non, j'en ai terminé. Je vais faire mes valises et partir d'ici, et vous vous débrouillerez. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, des bruits de pas, une porte que l'on ouvre, puis que l'on claque violemment.

D'autres bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de l'espionne, qui retint sa respiration, de peur d'être découverte.

Une phrase résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'adressait à elle, si le directeur avait remarqué qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait tout entendu, mais elle entendit ces mots et les prit pour argent comptant.

« C'est fini, je ne peux plus rien pour lui… »

Elle s'enfuit sans jamais regarder derrière elle.

C'était affreux de savoir qu'elle n'admettait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne voulait pas que la prof de Défense reste. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Rogue, qu'elle méprisait sans le cacher, s'en aille. C'était injuste ! C'était comme si on la renvoyait, elle ! Elle aussi, avait tenu un rôle dans cette affaire. C'était en partie sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était pleine d'ire, et décidée à dire ses quatre vérités à ce lâche qui abandonnait tout par fierté, elle perdit toute son assurance, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui, qui descendait les escaliers à grands pas, vers le cachot où il donnait ses cours. Il fonçait droit sur elle, comme la misère sur les pauvres, et elle resta plantée au milieu, prête à lui expliquer deux ou trois détails. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Hors de mon chemin ! »

Quoi, c'était tout ? Il passait et puis c'était tout ?

Elle avait tout entendu, elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'était qu'une boule de haine et de dégoût de tout.

« J'ai tout entendu ! » lui lança-t-elle, soudain en colère.

Déjà loin, il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Il se retourna lentement et se rapprocha tout aussi lentement, la dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme s'il découvrait qu'elle était une chose affreuse ; à voir la tête qu'il faisait, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être la Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante qu'il fallait faire disparaître. Il était effrayant, réellement effrayant ; la fois où les harpies avaient saboté sa potion, et qu'il était venu se planter devant elle, au milieu de la fumée émanant de son chaudron, il lui était apparu tel un démoniaque personnage. C'était lui. Pas un professeur, mais un noir et maléfique sorcier…

« J'ai tout entendu » répéta Alice, reprenant un peu d'assurance, son livre serré contre elle.

Il fit un rictus qui pouvait être un sourire, mais qui s'apparentait plutôt à la grimace. Une grimace, c'était cela. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, grimacer comme une gargouille monstrueuse et se comporter comme tel.

« Encore vous ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin, brisant un lourd silence.

Il hésitait entre partir et achever cette ridicule gamine, qui s'imaginait qu'il lui devait des explications.

« Vous êtes douée pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne cilla pas le moins du monde. Ce pauvre homme ne savait pas non plus s'exprimer sans être agressif. Cela faisait partie du personnage. Le personnage du sombre et maléfique sorcier, grimaçant et odieux.

« - Vous allez faire comment, maintenant ? dit-elle légèrement.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de me parler ?

- Et à quel jeu jouez-vous ?! Pour qui croyez-vous vous prendre ?

- Moi ? J'essaie juste de comprendre les agissements de ma prof de Défense. Et puis aussi d'apprendre deux ou trois petites choses. Mais avec vous comme modèle, j'ai du mal. »

Cette phrase eut un effet curieux, sur Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer dans son registre coutumier, mais rien ne vint. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle devait vraiment être choquée, pour sortir de telles sornettes.

« Vous êtes ridicule, ma pauvre fille, fit-il alors, subitement inspiré. Vous n'êtes qu'une élève, une gamine ! Votre prof de Défense, comme vous dites, ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous, si vous la cherchez de trop près, comme vous le faites avec moi. Vous imaginez que votre maigre connaissance en magie noire est un avantage ? Vous êtes bien présomptueuse ! Au lieu d'essayer de copier vos aînés, vous feriez mieux de rester à votre place. »

Alice se sentit blessée par ces propos fielleux. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Bien !

« Rester à ma place ? Comme vous le devriez, vous ? » dit-elle sur un ton acerbe, pointant le doigt sur lui.

Pour lui, ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Il saisit cette main qui l'accusait de se prendre pour mieux qu'il ne valait, il poussa Alice contre le mur et l'y écrasa, violent, incarnation soudaine de la haine qui courait en lui.

« Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi, vous entendez ? »

Il parlait tout bas, mais sa voix était plus menaçante que s'il avait haussé le ton, elle avait des intonations dangereuses très claires.

Ses doigts broyaient dans leur étau les épaules d'Alice. Elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard, qui étincelait, dément. Elle avait touché juste. Elle attendait juste qu'il en finisse, maintenant.

« Vous ne savez rien, petite ignorante, poursuivit-il, sur le même ton, juste à son oreille. Vous n'êtes rien… Tout juste capable de vous mettre dans des situations impossibles. Ce que vous gagnerez en jouant les héroïnes, c'est d'être dévorée toute crue par ce vampire… »

Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée par le souvenir de la créature. Pourquoi se servait-il de sa phobie pour la blesser ? C'était cruel, et…

« Lâche… murmura-t-elle sans le regarder en face. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche… Tournez la page, au lieu de vous complaire dans vos souvenirs de toute-puissance ! »

Ulcéré par les paroles de cette petite donneuse de leçons, il lui asséna une gifle qu'il ne regretta pas une seconde. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de la sorte ! Jamais ! Non, jamais qui que ce soit ne n'avait osé lui jeter ainsi la vérité en plein visage.

Le regard de reproches mouillé de larmes qu'elle lui lança, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Cette situation était impossible.

Alice luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle lui rendit sa gifle, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait aucunement. Vil outrage rendu à qui de droit ! Elle aurait aimé le défigurer à coups de griffes - si seulement elle ne s'était pas rongé les ongles, la nuit dernière ! - ou alors, lui lancer un sort qui le couvrirait de pustules ou… Ou quoi ? Peu importe. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus épouvantable qu'il ne l'était.

« Allez-y, enlevez douze mille points à ma maison ! le provoqua-t-elle, hors d'elle. Cela m'est complètement égal ! Allez vous en, aussi ! Personne ne vous regrettera, ça je vous le certifie ! Vous avez autant d'intérêt que le plus nul de vos cours inutiles ! Alors c'est ça, partez de l'école ! »

A court d'arguments, à bout de nerfs, elle le poussa et partit en courant ; elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été ainsi véhémente, envers quelqu'un, surtout un de ses professeurs, auxquels les élèves sont censés devoir le respect, sous peine de sanctions.

Il osait la traiter de moins que rien ! Il ne s'était pas regardé, non ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune morale, aucune dignité, pour reporter sur elle ses propres échecs. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

En jetant un coup d'œil dehors, entre les arceaux élancés donnant sur la cour, le professeur Rogue, qui avait mal à la joue, s'aperçut que les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Au moins, c'était réconfortant de voir que tout ce qui l'entourait, humains et éléments, lui signifiait la franche pensée générale.

Et bien, il n'avait plus qu'à préparer ses affaires et à quitter l'école. C'était facile, finalement : il lui suffirait de prendre le Poudlard Express, ou s'il n'y avait pas de train, il lui serait simple d'arriver aux limites de Poudlard, et de transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse ; il logerait au Chaudron Baveur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé mieux. Ensuite, il quitterait cette Angleterre stupide et irait voir ailleurs, dans une meilleure école, pourquoi pas ?

C'était très bien.

L'heure du départ pour Pré-au-Lard était déjà largement dépassée ; les élèves attendaient sagement, avec les professeurs qui devaient les encadrer. Il manquait le professeur Rogue, qui était prévu pour la visite. Etonnée par ce retard, le professeur McGonagall décida d'aller le chercher ; elle laissa les élèves en compagnie des professeurs Bibine et Bathory, et courut plus qu'elle ne marcha, jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

Tout le monde discutait plus ou moins ensemble ; Alice restait silencieuse. Elle savait, elle, pourquoi il était en retard, le vieux.

Lorsque McGonagall revint, évidemment seule, elle se sentit énervée ; il était vraiment parti, cet imbécile. La directrice des Gryffondor était visiblement contrariée, mais en l'espace d'un instant, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Et bien, allons-y » dit-elle simplement, sans donner la moindre explication.

Etait-il besoin d'en donner ?


	10. Chapitre dix

Ce matin-là, les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard déjeunaient à la même table.

L'ambiance chaleureuse ne parvenait pas à ôter à Alice la tristesse manifeste qui serrait sa gorge ; c'était son premier Noël d'orpheline. Elle n'avait eu aucun cadeau, mais elle s'en moquait bien ; tous les présents de la terre n'auraient pu lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu, à tout jamais.

Elle répondait chichement aux sourires que Dumbledore lui adressait et parlait à peine avec les autres élèves ; elle voyait les Serpentard rigoler entre eux, elle avait envie de les cogner en prenant le plus gros pour leur faire bien mal. Rien que voir ces têtes d'abrutis, suffisait à la mettre en rogne.

« Ah, le courrier ! » s'écria le jeune première année de Gryffondor.

Une dizaine de hiboux et chouettes venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger, voletant au dessus d'eux ; descendant plus bas, les volatiles déposèrent ou larguèrent lettres, petits ou gros colis à ceux qui n'avaient encore rien eu.

Une petite chouette rousse vint poser une lettre devant Alice, qui se demanda qui pouvait lui envoyer quelque chose ; puis elle se souvint que Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il lui enverrait un hibou. Elle ignorait qu'il le ferait le jour de Noël ! Elle était en train d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de papier huilé, lorsqu'un second oiseau jeta un petit paquet grossier directement dans son assiette, où il atterrit en plein dans sa bûche au chocolat – crime infâme, pour elle ! Souriant gentiment aux éclats de rire que l'incident avait provoqué, elle sortit de son dessert la petite boule ficelée et la nettoya avec une serviette en papier, avant de la mettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Comme tout le monde ouvrait son courrier ou ses cadeaux de dernière minute, elle en fit autant et se mit à lire la lettre de Gabriel ; curieusement, dès qu'elle commença, elle n'entendit plus les cris de surprise des autres, ni les éclats de rire. Elle lisait, et plus elle lisait, plus elle rougissait et affichait un sourire timide, comme si elle se trouvait devant celui qui avait écrit, comme s'il lui récitait ces mots.

C'était une lettre enlevée, à l'image de la personnalité du jeune homme, à la fois réservée et pleine de fougue. Elle était drôle, émouvante et sincère. Jamais Alice n'aurait cru que son voisin de table en cours de potions, ait pu avoir de tels égards pour elle ! Si elle y avait fait plus attention, au lieu de se renfermer, elle s'en serait aperçue dès le début.

Dans l'enveloppe, comme le précisait Gabriel, il y avait « un petit quelque chose » qu'il serait ravi de voir sur elle ; si elle l'acceptait, elle ferait de lui « le plus heureux des hommes ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel en lisant ces mots : quel baratineur celui-là ! Mais le fameux petit quelque chose était quand même une jolie chaîne d'argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif finement ouvragé : un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles, censé porter bonheur pour qui l'accepte. Elle regardait le bijou, qui luisait dans le creux de sa main, et elle sentait des larmes lui brûler les yeux ; émue, elle passa le bijou autour de son cou et l'y attacha, pour le cacher sous ses vêtements. C'était à elle, c'était son secret.

Elle en oublia la petite boule de papier ficelé, qui dormait au fond de sa poche.

Maintenant que le déjeuner était fini, ils avaient tous quartier libre pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient ; Alice demanda l'autorisation d'aller emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Le directeur demanda au professeur McGonagall de l'y accompagner.

« - Est-ce pour travailler ? demanda McGonagall sur le chemin.

- Oui et non, répondit Alice d'un ton léger. J'ai terminé celui que j'avais pris il y a une semaine. Et j'ai un devoir un peu compliqué sur les potions, et… »

Elle se tut.

McGonagall avait fait une drôle de tête, au mot « potions ». Mais elle s'était reprise aussi vite ; Alice savait pourquoi. Elle pouvait aussi bien lui dire de laisser tomber son devoir, mais elle n'en fit rien. Dumbledore avait sans doute trouvé un remplaçant à son professeur le plus lâche.

La jeune fille choisit trois livres et rendit celui qu'elle avait, que le professeur McGonagall reprit au nom de madame Pince, qui était en vacances. Puis le professeur referma la bibliothèque et partit de son côté, sans doute vers la salle des professeurs ; Alice remonta vers la tour des Serdaigle. Elle avait vraiment un devoir pénible à rendre, et elle se demandait si elle aurait assez de sources, avec les deux livres qu'elle avait emprunté dans ce but.

C'était ce qu'on appelait un cas concret : quelles potions utiliserait-elle, si elle se trouvait dans telle ou telle situation ? Franchement, comme si elle aurait le temps d'en fabriquer une, si une bestiole lui tombait dessus… Toutefois, elle avait quelques idées, et s'attela au travail sans plus tarder ; même s'il n'y avait plus de prof de potions, il fallait quand même faire ce devoir.

Elle y passa trois heures.

Fatiguée et à cours d'idées, elle rangea ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre, pour s'allonger un peu ; elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et roula sur le dos.

Quelque chose lui fit mal aux côtes, comme si elle s'était couchée sur un caillou, un gros caillou. Elle se souvint de quelque chose et fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche du petit paquet grossier qu'elle avait reçu, directement dans sa bûche au chocolat.

Allongée sur le dos, elle tenait cette boule de papier par le bout d'une ficelle. C'était curieux, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, pas même son adresse, pas plus que celle de l'expéditeur ; qui d'autre que Gabriel pouvait lui envoyer quelque chose ? Elle pensa à cette peste de Rebecca et fit la grimace : et si c'était un objet ensorcelé et qu'en l'ouvrant, elle recevait en pleine figure un jus de perlimpimpin empoisonné, concocté spécialement pour elle par la harpie ? C'était plus que probable, en plus c'était anonyme et la chouette était aussitôt repartie. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, les coudes aux genoux. Ouvre, ouvre pas ? Ouvre, ouvre pas ? Trop curieuse, elle défit la ficelle qui tenait l'ensemble de cet emballage rustique et l'ouvrit, du bout des doigts et à bout de bras.

Rien. Pas d'explosion, ni de mixture empoisonnée qui vous couvre de furoncles. Juste une pierre, ovale, de la taille d'un œuf de caille, mais beaucoup plus mince. C'était de l'ambre, un peu plus foncé peut-être, et elle avait la même couleur que ses yeux. C'était tout.

Elle prit la pierre dans le creux de sa main, faisant jouer ses reflets mordorés dans le soleil. Elle se souvint d'avoir déjà lu quelque part, dans un vieux bouquin, que ces pierres-là étaient utilisées comme talismans néfastes, par les mages noires, mais seulement si elles étaient incrustées d'un insecte ; sinon, ce n'était qu'un simple bijou, une fois la pierre montée selon le souhait de son possesseur. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé cela ?

Tant pis pour sa sieste. Elle descendit voir Hagrid ; il pourrait peut-être lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Heureusement il était là, en train de couper du bois, les pieds solidement campés dans la neige. En la voyant, il posa sa hache – qui était monstrueusement énorme – et vint vers elle, tout sourire dehors.

« - Et bien, que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil ! répondit-elle, avec le même sourire.

- Diantre… Me demander conseil à moi ? »

Il l'invita à entrer et commanda à sa porcelaine de bien vouloir préparer un bon thé à l'orange.

Alice gratta la tête de Crockdur, pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis s'assit à la table du maître de maison, face à lui ; elle aimait bien l'ambiance de sa maisonnette. C'était petit mais chaleureux, comme son propriétaire, sauf que lui était très grand ; elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui, en des termes si élogieux qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait rester si humble, face aux autres. Elle savait qu'il avait pris part à la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; elle aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle, mais elle se doutait que cela raviverait de douloureux souvenirs, alors elle préféra revenir à son ambre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit la pierre de sa poche, Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une.

« Quel beau caillou ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout en servant le thé, évitant de justesse qu'un coup de tête de Crockdur ne lui fasse tout renverser sur ses genoux.

Alice la lui tendit, mais il refusa de la prendre.

«- Si c'est un sorcier qui te l'a envoyée, je ne peux pas la toucher, dit-il simplement.

- Mais je l'ai touchée, moi, fit Alice avec un air dégoûté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est sans doute un porte-bonheur, un talisman, une amulette, un gri-gri, une…

- C'est bon, Hagrid, j'ai compris.

- Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, figurez-vous. »

Hagrid hocha la tête en adoptant un air étonné, qui donna à Alice envie de rire. Elle but une ou deux gorgées de ce thé délicieux et très chaud, puis revint sur la pierre.

« - Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, alors, dit-elle, en se penchant un peu.

- Pour moi, c'est de l'ambre, un bel ambre, qui a la couleur de tes yeux. Est-ce que tu…

- Quoi ? Est-ce que je quoi ?

- Tu as un admirateur secret ??? »

Devant cette tête-là, Alice éclata de rire. Hagrid était vraiment trop drôle. Elle décida de lui montrer le cadeau de Gabriel.

« Hagrid, mon admirateur secret m'a envoyé ça, tout à l'heure » dit-elle en lui montrant le bijou qu'elle avait au cou.

Le demi-géant laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration, qui la fit inexplicablement rougir.

« - C'est très joli ! fit-il en hochant encore une fois la tête, mais d'une autre manière. Mais si tu veux mon avis, enfin, si tu le veux vraiment…

- Oui ?

- Je ne m'y connais pas très bien, mais pour moi, cette pierre est un cadeau tout en finesse, délicat et… très flatteur pour toi.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Gabriel aurait-il… »

Elle se tut aussitôt. Elle avait dit le nom.

Ce fut au tour de Hagrid, d'éclater de rire, un bon rire bien tonitruant à faire trembler les vitres, devant la frimousse rougissante de son invitée. Mais il se moquait bien de savoir le nom de l'admirateur de la jeune fille. C'était mignon, cette jeunesse toujours si intimidée par l'amour…

« Si tu veux toujours mon avis, ce n'est pas… Gabriel, qui t'a envoyé ça. C'est un présent très subtil, tu sais, beaucoup plus personnel. »

Alice regarda la pierre, encore et encore, la faisant rouler dans sa main ; elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas qui cela pouvait être. Cela aurait pu être un cadeau de son père, s'il était encore de ce monde. A cette pensée, son regard s'assombrit.

Hagrid le comprit et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Tu veux que je te le monte en pendentif ???? »

Elle leva la tête, surprise.

«- Mais, vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas y toucher, dit-elle d'un ton triste.

- Oui, et alors ? Tu veux ou pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il attrapa son parapluie rose complètement incongru et l'abaissa en murmurant quelque chose, dans un geste gracieux, vers Alice, qui en fut toute étonnée. La pierre s'éleva au dessus de la table ; s'y joignit un lien de fin cuir noir, solide et fleurant bon les herbes. Hagrid fit un nouveau geste souple et le lien s'insinua dans la matière soudain devenue fluide, pour y faire trois tours et revenir dans la main d'Alice.

« - Merci, Hagrid… murmura-t-elle, émue sans savoir pourquoi.

- Oh mais de rien ! Comme ça tu l'auras avec toi tout le temps.

- Mais, et si c'était un cadeau empoisonné ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Mets-le à ton cou, je te dis, c'est un porte-bonheur, ton caillou. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alice glissa le lien de cuir sous son opulente chevelure noire et le noua ; du bout de l'index, elle leva la pierre au niveau de ses yeux, pour la regarder.

« - Vous trouvez vraiment qu'ils sont de la même couleur ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, peu sûre d'elle.

- Si je te le dis ! C'est facile de le voir, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un, qui ait des yeux comme les tiens. Celui ou celle qui t'a envoyé cela doit avoir un grand sens du détail, crois-moi.

- Peut-être… Bon, vous devez avoir des choses à faire, je vais vous laisser.

- Bah, juste du bois à couper. Tu peux rester, si tu veux. »

Alice passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Hagrid, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'école, s'étant aperçu qu'à l'approche de la nuit, elle avait commencé à être un peu inquiète.

Elle lui avait souhaité la bonne nuit et promis de revenir l'embêter, ce à quoi il lui avait gaiement répondu qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle voulait, lui poser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables.

A table, elle prit part à la conversation, sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore ; cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi, et pensa que la compagnie de Hagrid était un bon remède finalement. C'était à étudier, pour les jours de déprime des élèves.

Au moins, malgré son caractère lunatique, Alice savait ce qui était mieux pour elle ; choisir entre rester seule dans son coin à broyer du noir, ou venir vers les autres et parler avec eux… Il n'y avait qu'un pas.


	11. Chapitre onze

Le Nouvel An passa, puis les vacances s'achevèrent, puis leur succéda la rentrée. L'attaque des vacances n'avait pas été ébruitée, le jeune élève qui en avait été victime n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir – comme par enchantement. Il valait mieux que les choses soient ainsi, pour le bien de tous.

Le premier cours de la journée arriva, sans qu'Alice ait pu voir Gabriel ; par manque de chance, ce premier cours était un cours de potions, mais par chance, comme Rogue était parti, ce serait un autre professeur qui le remplacerait.

Gabriel arriva après elle et s'assit en silence à sa gauche, comme d'habitude. Il lui glissa un « bonjour » dans l'oreille, auquel elle répondit timidement, sans s'apercevoir que deux yeux haineux la fixaient, plantés dans leur tête pleine de méchanceté.

« - Le prof est en retard, fit remarquer un grand type brun, devant.

- Bah, il est peut-être malade ! suggéra un autre sur un ton railleur.

- Lui ? Tu rigoles ! fit un autre, qui avait les pieds sur son bureau, à l'aise.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit, intervint alors Estella, la préfète. Taisez-vous un peu ! »

Comme pour ajouter un côté autoritaire à son injonction, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser passer le seul et unique professeur de potions, Rogue lui-même, qui évita le retour de la porte avec un air courroucé.

Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il était parti ! Elle l'avait entendu le crier à la face de Dumbledore, elle le lui avait elle-même dit. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Soit il était vraiment là, soit un autre professeur avait bu une potion de Polynectar pour prendre son apparence – elle grimaça en pensant au malheureux qui avait dû boire ça, avec un cheveu de Rogue dedans, quelle horreur !

« Otez vos pieds de cette table, Orson. »

Non, ce ne pouvait être une autre personne. Il était impossible d'imiter un type comme lui à la perfection.

« Miss Rogue doit être victime d'un Petrificus Totalus » fit la voix de Rogue, exactement comme d'habitude.

Il y eut quelques rires, qui s'éteignirent bien vite.

Alice, qui était resté figée, il est vrai, regarda le professeur de travers, accompagné d'un petit sourire mesquin, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était absolument pas sous l'emprise d'un sort d'immobilisation. Il tourna alors le dos à l'assemblée et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, où il prit sa plume et son habituel parchemin.

« Ah, oui, vous aviez un devoir à me rendre, fit-il sur un ton lugubre. A la fin du cours, vous viendrez le déposer sur mon bureau. »

Puis s'ensuivit un cours ennuyeux, comme les autres, exactement comme les autres.

Le doute n'était plus permis, ce vieil arrogant était bel et bien revenu à Poudlard.

A la fin du cours, les élèves rendirent leur devoir ; Alice y alla la dernière, parce que tout le monde lui était passé devant, alors que justement, elle voulait se faufiler entre deux et vite se sauver. Elle avait peur que le prof ne la rappelle, comme il faisait d'habitude. Mais elle posa son parchemin et il ne la rappela pas le moins du monde ; ce fut à peine s'il la remarqua, quand elle lui laissa son devoir.

Une fois sortie du cachot, elle fut attaquée par Gabriel, qui était bien mignon, tout rougissant ; il portait bien son nom, celui-là, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il l'entraîna vers le prochain cours, qui était d'ailleurs un cours d'histoire de la magie, où il allait sûrement être question de la révolte des Gobelins.

« - Tu déjeunes à côté de moi, à midi ? demandait Gabriel, entre autres, sur le chemin.

- Oui.

- Tu as eu mon hibou ?

- Oui.

- Et… Heu, ça t'a plu ?

- Oui ! »

Il était gentil, prévenant. Il était drôle. Il la faisait rire. Elle l'aimait bien. Ils s'entendaient très bien, tous les deux.

Et ce n'était pas du goût de Rebecca Sheller. Celle-ci, en les voyant s'asseoir ensemble, au cours du professeur Binns, se promit de régler son compte à cette petite traînée, avant la fin de la semaine. Elle avait potassé cela pendant les vacances ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fillette aussi insignifiante, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ait pu lui couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Elle avait même songé à lui envoyer un hibou porteur, pour lui souhaiter ses bons vœux, avec un petit cadeau empoisonné, mais elle avait eu peur que cela ne vienne aux oreilles du directeur, puis à celles de ses parents – de son père, surtout. Oh, elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement. Et puis, si elle n'y arrivait pas seule, elle pourrait aller demander des conseils au professeur Bathory.

Par manque de chance pour elle, Alice et Gabriel passaient leur temps ensemble, que ce soit en cours, pendant les repas, les temps libres, même pour les travaux pratiques du professeur McGonagall, qui les regardait toujours avec le sourire.

Rebecca ne pouvait plus les supporter ; leur vue lui donnait des crampes d'estomac, elle avait envie de se jeter sur cette fille stupide pour lui arracher les yeux ! Elle passait des heures à les espionner, pratiquement, ses trois acolytes collées aux basques. Pendant ce temps, elle imaginait le scénario qui lui permettrait de remettre sa rivale à sa place.

Il s'écoula trois semaines, avant que le moment opportun n'arrive.

Il avait neigé, ce jour-là ; en fin d'après-midi, il y avait un cours de botanique, suivi d'un cours de potions. Il suffisait à Rebecca d'attraper la peste et de l'attirer dans un coin, derrière un bosquet d'arbres bien touffus ; l'une de ses amies viendrait avec elle, les autres s'occuperaient de Gabriel Waters, histoire de le distraire. C'était parfait, elles avaient même vérifié que l'endroit choisi était l'idéal ; il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice.

Après deux heures de cours de transformation, les élèves de sixième année se rendirent en cours de botanique. A la fin du cours, pendant lequel le professeur Londubat avait honoré sa réputation de tête en l'air, en laissant s'échapper une espèce de champignon galopeur - à ne surtout pas laisser s'enfuir - la classe partit retrouver le sublimissime cours de potions – un éternel vrai régal pour tous et toutes.

Juri et Elisabeth se glissèrent auprès de Gabriel, pour lui demander conseil sur des choses qu'elles n'avaient pas comprises, et Rebecca, flanquée de Emma, fit clairement comprendre à Alice qu'elle avait tout intérêt à les suivre.

Celle-ci obtempéra ; elle savait que ce n'allait pas être une discussion sympathique entre amies, elle était prête à riposter. Elle avait le souvenir d'une Rebecca sous l'emprise d'un sort impardonnable.

L'endroit choisi par les filles était désert ; elles n'avaient que quelques minutes, avant le début du prochain cours. Rebecca poussa alors Alice derrière le bosquet, contre le mur ; elle se tenait bien droite, rayonnante de toute sa fierté de belle fille qui se croit supérieure.

« - J'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire, fillette, commença-t-elle en posant la main sur le mur, prêt du visage d'Alice.

- Dépêche-toi, alors, fit Alice en la regardant bien en face.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer les fanfaronnes, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ferai tout pour que tu reprennes ta place de déchet, parmi les autres déchets de cette école, ou parmi les Moldus.

- Tu parles comme un vrai Serpentard.

- Et toi, tu t'imagines au dessus du lot, alors que tu ne vaux rien. »

Alice avait déjà entendu cela, mais la personne qui l'avait dit avait été mille fois plus blessante que Rebecca, qui était ridicule.

« Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de Gabriel. »

Alice réprima un gloussement. Oui, Rebecca était ridicule.

« - Des menaces ? Tu n'es pas très effrayante, fit-elle. Je fréquente les amis que je veux, tu n'as pas à me l'interdire.

- Tu salis le nom de sa famille ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe de ton espèce n'ont pas à fréquenter de vrais sorciers ! Tu vas arrêter ton cirque sinon il va t'arriver des bricoles ! »

Etait-elle consciente de la laideur que prenait son visage, lorsque sa haine s'exprimait ? Elle méprisait tant autrui que cela tournait à l'obsession.

Alice se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle-même n'était pas la seule à venir d'une famille de Moldus ; il suffisait de prendre le cas de Elisabeth, la copine de Rebecca, ses parents étaient des Moldus, non ? Pourquoi elle, alors ? Parce qu'elle « tournait autour de Gabriel » ? C'était donc là, le prétexte de Rebecca : la jalousie. C'était trop ridicule.

Le sourire qu'elle fit rendit Rebecca folle de rage.

« Tu vas voir un peu, ce qu'il en coûte de rire de moi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, les traits déformés.

Elle avait sorti de sa poche, un couteau de peintre, ceux qu'on utilise pour la peinture à l'huile, un comme celui qu'Alice utilisait pour ses sortilèges. Elle le leva près du visage de la jeune fille, qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire avec ça.

« Tu feras moins la fière, après ça, Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Quoi ? Après quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Arrête, Rebecca ! s'écria Alice, qui commençait à comprendre. Pose ça ! »

Mais Rebecca ne posa rien du tout. Elle fut si rapide qu'Alice ne vit rien arriver.

Le couteau la frappa deux fois, au visage, lacérant ses joues, infligeant deux traits profonds à une pauvre fille qui ne ressentit plus que la douleur de l'humiliation.

Rebecca essuya la lame sur la robe de sa victime et recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer l'œuvre de l'artiste. Elle remit le couteau dans sa poche et émit un petit rire satisfait.

« Tu garderas ce souvenir de moi, fit-elle fièrement. Comme ça, en te voyant dans la glace, tu te rappelleras que tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Elles la plantèrent là, abasourdie, son visage dégouttant de sang.

Elle mit un certain temps à réagir, avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ; elle vit le sang sur ses mains, sur la neige, par terre. Elle se mit à chercher un mouchoir, dans ses poches, et le pressa sur l'une des blessures, puis sur l'autre. Cela n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Elle déchira le mouchoir en deux, et posa les morceaux sur ses joues.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle s'enfuit en courant, se réfugier sous le saule où elle s'isolait toujours pour lire, parce qu'il l'abritait de la neige et des importuns. Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre et resta là, à essayer d'arrêter le sang de couler.

De son côté, Rebecca Sheller exultait. Elle avait enfin réussi à dominer ce déchet de sorcière de pacotille. En cours, elle arborait un sourire qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, et lançait d'incessantes œillades vers Gabriel, qui s'inquiétait plutôt de l'absence d'Alice, et qui le montrait bien malgré lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il manquait un élève.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouve Alice Rogue ? »

La question présentait surtout de l'énervement. Le maître des potions n'admettait aucune absence non justifiée. Tous les cours étaient obligatoires, le sien y compris.

« Personne ? »

Le sourire de Sheller l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il en prit note et s'approcha du premier rang.

« Cela fait longtemps que cette pièce n'a pas reçu un bon coup de balai, fit-il avec légèreté, ignorant les murmures réprobateurs naissants. Voyons… Mesdemoiselles Sheller, O'Flaherty, Takeda et Leonhart, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Devant les mines déconfites des quatre élèves désignées, il parut satisfait.

Il termina son cours comme d'habitude, sans grande nouveauté, mais sans devoir à la clef, parce qu'en trois semaines, il avait à peine fini de corriger le cas concret, donné avant les vacances de fin d'année, alors que d'habitude, il corrigeait dans la foulée, pour pouvoir tout rendre très vite et se délecter des échecs de ces cornichons d'élèves.

Lorsque les quatre inséparables élèves se présentèrent, il les chargea de nettoyer le cachot, de fond en combles, sans avoir recours à la magie : chiffons, balais et huile de coude. Il ramassa les baguettes magiques, sans se soucier des cris de protestation.

« - Vous les récupèrerez quand vous aurez fini, dans la salle des professeurs, dit-il seulement, imperturbable.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! lança Rebecca, furieuse.

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Je vous conseille de faire ce travail, si vous ne voulez pas que je mette le nez dans certaines de vos affaires. »

Rebecca pâlit, sans savoir pourquoi ; elle avait le pressentiment que ce professeur miteux se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait voir dans l'esprit des gens, rien qu'en les fixant. Non, elle n'aimait pas ce type mystérieux, qui, d'un regard, vous désarmait et vous ôtait toute envie de rébellion.

Rogue les laissa se débrouiller avec la poussière et les araignées ; il supposait que ces petites gourdes étaient à l'origine de l'absence de la protégée de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper, mais où et dans quel état allait-il la ramasser, encore ?

Il lui fut facile de retrouver le chemin. Avant de venir en cours de potions, les élèves de sixième année avaient eu cours avec Londubat. Il suffisait de suivre les traces de pas, dans la neige, qui menaient à une bifurcation. Trois personnes étaient allées par là, à l'opposé des autres ; leurs traces arrivaient à un gros buisson, et derrière le buisson, la neige avait été piétinée. Il y avait… du sang ?

Et ces pas, où allaient-ils ? Quelqu'un avait couru, loin de l'endroit où il était. Une heure avait dû s'écouler. Où avait-elle pu aller ? Pourquoi ces gouttes de sang ? Pourquoi s'en inquiéter ?

Il suivit ces nouvelles traces de pas et finit par arriver devant un saule, dont les branches retombaient jusqu'au sol et qui, malgré l'hiver et la neige, étaient couvertes de feuilles, cachant à la vue d'autrui quiconque y entrait. Alors, il entra, poussa le rideau de feuillages, et il la trouva, assise sur son banc, toute seule, comme à chaque fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Elle sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle maudit la présence de ce traître et regretta qu'il l'ait trouvée, tout comme elle regretta qu'il ait eu l'idée de la chercher, et que cela lui fasse comme un pincement au coeur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, pas lui. Elle aurait trop honte, après cela, elle en avait assez qu'il lui tombe dessus à chaque fois qu'elle avait des ennuis ; après, il disait qu'elle se fourrait tout le temps dans ses pattes.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question » fit-elle, d'une voix étonnamment claire.

Elle pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de courir chez Hagrid. Lui, au moins, l'aurait soignée et dorlotée, avant de la ramener, peut-être à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh se serait occupée d'elle, sans poser de questions.

« C'est mon cours, que vous avez séché » reprit Rogue, toujours planté derrière elle.

Evidemment !

« - Je n'ai pas séché votre cours, monsieur, répondit Alice.

-Oui, j'ai dû imaginer que vous étiez invisible. Vous allez me suivre et m'expliquer ce qui vous autorise à me manquer de respect.

- Non !

- Non ? »

Pourquoi cette petite idiote insistait-elle tant pour lui tenir tête ? De tous les élèves auxquels il enseignait, elle était la seule à lui parler ainsi ! Elle ne cessait de lui manquer de respect, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'indiscipline. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les quatre qui faisaient le ménage dans sa classe.

En s'avançant, il vit ses mains. Le mouchoir déchiré et couvert de sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à la fin ?

Cette fois, il se planta devant elle et se demanda s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une hallucination.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle gardait la tête obstinément baissée, mais il pouvait parfaitement voir les blessures profondes qu'elle avait au visage.

Il comprenait mieux, à présent. Il pouvait tolérer les blagues idiotes destinées à vexer, mais cela, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Il avait par deux fois levé la main sur elle, mais l'état dans lequel elle était, c'était inacceptable. Il était interdit d'infliger des blessures de ce genre, même à la pire des loques humaines, même au pire de ses ennemis.

« - Je ne pouvais pas assister à un cours, avec cette tête, dit Alice avec force, comme pour lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait subi.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'est fait, maintenant. Et puis, je ne suis qu'une petite ignorante, tout juste capable de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, c'est vous qui l'avez dit, non ? Alors laissez-moi tranquille ! Je peux me débrouiller sans vous ! »

Sans relever l'allusion faite à ces paroles, qu'il avait dites, en effet, il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le banc, les mains posées sur les genoux.

« - Curieusement, quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait que je me retrouve à vous sortir d'un mauvais pas, dit-il avec un brin de méchanceté.

- Ah, parce que vous estimez m'avoir sortie d'un mauvais pas ? Vous êtes un peu trop sûr de vous…

- Faites moi voir ces blessures.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher !

- Et bien alors, restez là et videz-vous de votre sang, tiens. »

Elle aurait vraiment apprécié d'être seule, mais non, le vieux rat restait là, assis sur le banc, aussi silencieux et immuable qu'une antique pierre tombale. Elle trouva la comparaison sympathique.

Elle ruminait sa rancœur, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait levé la main, pour pousser ses cheveux et regarder son visage abîmé, malgré son interdiction. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé qui n'avait pas besoin de mots.

« - Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? ajouta-t-elle quand même.

- Avec quoi vous a-t-elle blessée ? »

Elle parut surprise. Qu'avait-il dit ?

« - Elle ? Comment ça, elle ? fit-elle, étonnée.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un lapin de six semaines. Je suis sûr d'avoir bien fait, en mettant les quatre parfaites sorcières au ménage.

- Les quatre parfaites sorcières ? Au ménage ? »

Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais lui, il savait apparemment très bien de quoi il parlait.

« - Bon, laissez-moi voir cela, maintenant, insistait-il.

- Je vous ai dit non, il me semble. »

Elle le trouvait pénible.

« - Vous avez un sacré caractère.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire !

Dumbledore imagine que vous avez de grandes dispositions, pour certaines choses. »

Ce disant, il s'était adossé au tronc de l'arbre, mine de rien ; au grand dam d'Alice, son grand ennemi avait l'air de s'incruster pour de bon. En plus, il se mettait à lui parler, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, de ses impressions.

« - C'est fantastique, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Moi, je continue à vous trouver immature et très douée pour les catastrophes.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, à la fin ?

- Montrez-moi votre visage. »

Mais il était vraiment lourd, celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant ? Il n'était pas guérisseur, qu'elle sache. Il avait peut-être envie de se moquer d'elle, parce qu'elle devait avoir fière allure, avec sa figure à moitié couverte de sang séché, sans doute. Oui, l'arrogante Alice avait fière allure, presque défigurée par une rivale de pacotille.

« - Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, excédée.

- D'après le peu que j'en vois, je peux peut-être arranger cela.

- Arranger ? Arranger ! »

Il la prenait pour un vieux portrait à restaurer ? Oh, elle en aurait pleuré, si elle en avait eu la force.

Et puis, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Normalement, il aurait dû venir la chercher manu militari, pour l'emmener se répandre en explications devant Dumbledore pour avoir séché son cours. Il aurait dû lui retirer au minimum cinq points. Il aurait dû lui passer un savon mémorable et la traiter d'incapable, bla bla bla.

Elle songea encore une fois à un prof qui aurait bu du Polynectar. Mais il fallait être fou, pour vouloir se faire passer pour ce… CE professeur !

« Vous êtes déguisé, non ? »

Il coula vers elle un regard noir, du genre de ceux qui se passent de commentaires. Ses regards noirs.

« Je vous soupçonne d'être quelqu'un déguisé en vous, quoiqu'il faudrait avoir perdu la raison, mais… »

Elle se tut, sans baisser les yeux devant ceux qui la fusillaient sur place.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est mon affaire. »

Elle haussa les épaules à son tour.

Dialogue de sourds dont on pouvait se demander pourquoi il avait lieu, et ce qu'il amènerait.

« Alors, veuillez avoir l'extrême obligeance de quitter cet endroit, et de me laisser tranquille. »

Elle avait parlé dans le vent.

« Bon… » soupira Alice, résignée.

Elle se leva.

« C'est moi qui m'en vais, alors » dit-elle.

A ce moment-là, ses plaies se remirent à saigner, à grosses gouttes, pour une raison inconnue ; cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles avaient cessé de saigner. Alice se sentit franchement démoralisée, en plus, ses bouts de mouchoir étaient complètement saturés de sang.

Elle vit le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus, lui tendre ce qui ressemblait à un mouchoir d'une infinie blancheur ; cela aurait pu être drôle, dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Elle se retenait de pleurer, elle n'aimait pas cela du tout et elle lui avait pris le mouchoir.

« Je n'aime pas cela du tout !» s'écria-t-elle, faisant suivre sa pensée.

Il lui prit le mouchoir des mains, et commença à essuyer les gouttes de sang, qui coulaient bien, comme si les blessures étaient fraîches de l'instant.

« - Arrêtez ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! s'écria encore Alice, troublée.

- Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, fit Rogue, sèchement. Avec quoi vous a-t-elle fait cela ? »

Résignée pour de bon, elle soupira ; elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à regarder devant elle, elle gardait le regard rivé au feuillage mouvant, au dessus de leur tête.

« Un couteau de peintre » répondit-elle aussi sèchement.

Il leva les sourcils, réellement étonné. Curieux, comme arme, ça, un couteau de peintre.

« Vous allez garder de belles marques » fit-il remarquer gracieusement.

Vexée, Alice recula, les mains sur ses joues collantes de sang.

« - Vous êtes ignoble !

- Doutez-vous encore que ce ne soit pas moi ?

- C'est à se le demander !! Si ça se trouve, la mère Bathory vous a jeté un sort qui vous rend tout gentil, là ! »

En le voyant reprendre son habituel faciès peu engageant, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela ; il allait se mettre dans une colère noire et la houspiller en la plaçant plus bas que terre, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Alice savait qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer certains mots, devant lui, comme Bathory ou gentil, par exemple, encore moins les deux en même temps.

« Maintenant, vous allez me suivre, et vous avez intérêt à obéir, sinon je vous promets que vous allez le regretter » lui dit-il de façon glaciale.

Elle ne put qu'accepter. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver devant le directeur, pour lui expliquer certains détails concernant des filles de sa classe, et surtout, pour quelle raison elle arborait deux belles balafres sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui l'attendait, mais ce ne pourrait être pire que cette conversation ridicule sous le saule. Elle ne savait plus que penser ; cette espèce de gentillesse, de la part de Rogue, était trop… choquante ? Inhabituelle ? Elle ne savait même pas quel mot employer non plus, pour qualifier la gêne qu'elle éprouvait au souvenir de la promiscuité qu'il venait d'y avoir entre eux.

Toutefois, elle se retrouva dans son bureau, vraiment très très mal à l'aise.

« Asseyez-vous là » jeta-t-il en lui montrant une chaise, devant une grande table de bois massif, couverte de fioles et autres alambics et chaudrons.

Cette pièce était l'antre parfait pour la composition de potions en tout genre. Cela correspondait précisément à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu se faire de l'endroit où il vivait, si encore cela avait eu de l'intérêt pour elle.

Alors qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, remarquant par ailleurs le miroir brisé, posé sur un meuble, contre le mur, le maître des lieux ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle, plongé dans l'élaboration d'une potion, apparemment.

Cela lui prit dix bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles Alice s'abstint de tout commentaire, trop occupée à tenir ses pansements sur ses blessures. Puis il vint se planter devant elle et lui tendit un gobelet, rempli d'un liquide qui fumait encore, inodore et d'une drôle de couleur.

« Buvez. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour, le gobelet puis le professeur, d'un air méfiant.

« Allons, buvez, répéta-t-il. Vous m'insupportez de façon incroyable, mais de là à penser vous empoisonner… »

Sa franchise était louable, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas confiance. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas tellement cette façon qu'il avait, de la regarder de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'elle était assise, comme s'il cherchait à exprimer la domination du professeur érudit, sur l'élève ignorant.

« C'est quoi ? » fit-elle avec un semblant de désinvolture.

Il soupira, fatigué par ses questions.

« C'est une potion de Cicatrisation. Alors, vous la buvez et vous attendez. »

Elle avait toujours cet air méfiant.

« Si vous préférez rester avec cette figure, je peux régler cela, il me suffit de jeter la potion. »

Lui, il avait l'air sérieux. Si elle n'obéissait pas, il mettrait ses paroles à exécution, sans que cela ne le gêne le moins du monde.

Elle se leva, le gobelet à la main, et le tendit vers Rogue, comme pour le saluer. Puis, elle but quelques gorgées, et fit quelques pas.

« C'est infect ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tira la langue ; mais il y avait quoi, là-dedans ? Du rat crevé avec un peu de moisissure, mélangé à du jus de pieds, du taboulé frelaté, ajouté à cela, un peu de menthe et des racines de cheveux sales ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur l'éventuelle composition de la potion, car elle fut bientôt prise de douleurs, dans tout le corps, et ses blessures la démangeaient soudain atrocement. Le chien ! Il l'avait bel et bien empoisonnée, oui ! Elle allait mourir, parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et on retrouverait son corps tout tordu, dans un buisson, il accuserait Rebecca ou Bathory, il se serait débarrassé d'elle en un clin d'œil, il était revenu à l'école pour la supprimer, parce qu'elle avait le même nom que lui, et parce qu'elle n'était pas restée à sa place.

Toutefois, comme elle oscillait dangereusement, Rogue n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de la faire s'allonger, le temps que les effets indésirables s'estompent. Il connaissait ces effets, c'était un sale moment à passer, mais le résultat valait bien quelques longues minutes de souffrance.

Il l'avait amenée jusqu'à une espèce de vieille bergère, la tenant par l'épaule ; elle, complètement perdue dans ses délires, embrouillée par les vapeurs de la potion, s'accrochait désespérément à lui en disant des choses complètement incompréhensibles. Elle ne voulut pas s'asseoir. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le lâche, mais elle était agrippée à son bras, si bien qu'il dut s'asseoir, pour qu'elle accepte de s'allonger, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Maintenant, il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule.

Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de trembler. La douleur avait disparu, comme l'impression épouvantable d'avoir eu des milliers d'aiguilles qui travaillaient dans la chair de son visage, comme celle qu'un courant électrique trop fort courait dans chacune de ses veines. Mais elle se sentait bien, maintenant. Elle aurait bien dormi un peu, mais c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, elle n'avait même pas le droit de penser qu'elle se sentait bien, à cet instant.

Roulée en boule sur cette vieille bergère inconfortable, les mains croisées contre sa poitrine, elle ouvrit les yeux, à travers les mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

Ses cheveux noirs…

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle sentit les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage, glisser derrière son oreille ; elle n'était plus cachée, maintenant, et elle regretta leur barrière protectrice. Il avait touché son visage.

« Il n'y a plus rien. »

Il avait joliment éludé la question.

Elle porta les doigts à sa joue et la toucha ; la peau était lisse, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la marque qui l'avait blessée.

Elle se sentit infiniment troublée. Elle se redressa, en prenant grand soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur Rogue, mit une certaine distance entre eux, et resta assise un moment, à essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Elle n'aimait pas l'impression qui l'envahissait. Elle la craignait.

Et puis…

« Où est ma baguette ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Il lui montra qu'il l'avait à la main et la lui rendit.

« Je l'ai enlevée de vos cheveux, parce que là où elle était, elle m'écrasait… heu… »

Il se tut et regarda en l'air, soudain absorbé par la contemplation du vieux lustre à chandelles poussiéreux.

Là, Alice pouffa, puis éclata de rire. Un rire sincèrement amusé. Ah non, c'était trop drôle, vraiment. Elle en pleurait, ce que ça pouvait être absurde et à mourir de rire, cette situation, et l réaction gênée du professeur ! Comme si une pauvre baguette, surtout la sienne, qui n'était pas bien grande, pouvait se planter là, et lui faire mal. Franchement…

« Je suis désolée… » bafouilla-t-elle entre deux hoquets, pour reprendre de plus belle.

Elle essuya ses larmes de rire et inspira une ou deux fois, pour retrouver son calme.

« - Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas le vrai, fit-elle, gloussant encore un peu, mais parvenant à se maîtriser.

- Pourquoi la mettez-vous dans vos cheveux ? demanda-t-il comme ça, toujours en regardant le plafond.

- Si vous aviez des cheveux longs comme les miens, vous comprendriez. »

Et puis, comme si la conversation n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui, il se leva.

« J'ai des élèves à libérer de leur corvée » fit-il en repartant vers la grande table couverte de fioles.

Cela voulait dire que la cérémonie de guérison était finie. Cela voulait aussi dire que la trêve était levée.

Alice trouvait cela étrange, quand même. Elle se retrouvait dans les couloirs, pour remonter vers sa tour, y trouver Gabriel – du moins l'espérait-elle – et elle était partie sans même dire merci. Elle n'aurait jamais pu, et de toute façon, Rogue était parti de son côté, sans un mot de plus, lui non plus.

Cela restait un moment étrange, qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Jamais elle ne pourrait exposer son trouble, à qui que ce soit, elle ne pourrait plus y penser sans laisser ses pensées se perdre dans les dédales de l'inconcevable.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Gabriel dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, qui avait l'air si inquiet, elle essaya de ne pas se rappeler de ces instants-là. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait eu un malaise et qu'elle était allée à l'infirmerie, pour que madame Pomfresh lui donne un petit remontant. Gabriel sembla s'en accommoder ; il lui montra Rebecca et ses copines, qui tiraient des têtes de six pieds de long.

«- Rogue leur a confisqué leurs baguettes, expliqua-t-il. Il leur a dit de les récupérer en salle des professeurs, mais il n'y était pas.

- Pourquoi elles n'y retournent pas ?

- Va savoir ! Elles ont peut-être peur. Il leur a fait nettoyer toute sa salle de classe ! Si tu avais vu leur tête, tout à l'heure !

- Oh, j'imagine, crois-moi. »

Elle comprenait un peu mieux certaines choses. Cette fois, c'était indéniable, Rogue savait que Rebecca l'avait agressée. Elle parierait qu'il leur avait infligé cette corvée pour les retenir, pendant qu'il la cherchait, elle. Pourquoi ? Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, mais elle était perdue ; ce n'était pas un comportement normal de professeur envers un élève.

Elle était bien trop troublée. Elle écoutait à peine Gabriel, qui prit cela pour de la fatigue, le contre coup de son malaise.

« Tu vas te coucher tôt, ce soir, » lui dit-il doucement, la main posée sur la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait raison, elle était fatiguée. Elle referma les doigts sur les siens.

Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne se laisserait pas perdre sur une fausse route.


	12. Chapitre douze

Pour Rebecca Sheller, la guérison d'Alice tenait du miracle ; comment cette petite garce avait-elle pu guérir en une nuit ? Non, elle avait dû tricher, demander secours à quelqu'un. C'était impossible ; si cela avait été le cas, si Alice était allée à l'infirmerie, on lui aurait posé des questions, et l'auteur de l'agression se serait retrouvé convoqué devant le directeur, il y aurait eu une enquête et la grande Rebecca Sheller aurait été renvoyée.

Mais non, il n'y avait rien eu. Alice avait le visage complètement guéri et Rebecca n'avait pas été convoquée.

Alors, Rebecca soupçonna autre chose. Si ce n'était pas madame Pomfresh, qui avait soigné la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid ? Impossible. Qui, mais qui donc gardait le silence ?

« Miss Sheller, êtes-vous avec nous ? »

La question du professeur Bathory l'avait tirée de ses expectations multiples. Elle la regarda d'un air hagard, avant de répondre un vague « oui » gêné. Il y eut quelques rires ; elle se retourna pour foudroyer du regard, ceux qui avaient osé se moquer d'elle. Elle vit Alice, qui la regardait, elle aussi, mais plutôt avec pitié.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, saleté… » pensa Rebecca.

Elle avait peut-être échoué une fois, mais il y aurait d'autres occasions. Elle finirait par trouver de quoi faire tomber Alice de son piédestal branlant, elle lui reprendrait Gabriel, qu'elle convoitait depuis deux ans déjà. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras.

Le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions sur le professeur Bathory. Comment pouvait-elle être si gentille, avec eux, alors qu'elle avait ramené le vampire avec elle ? Alice le savait, cela, puisqu'elle avait entendu Rogue et Dumbledore en parler. Bathory ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la créature. Et puis, elle ne se manifestait plus, ces derniers temps ; pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle reculait pour mieux sauter ? Y avait-il une stratégie, derrière tout cela ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Alice se demandait pourquoi elle-même se posait tant de questions ; ce n'était pas son problème. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle n'était qu'une élève, après tout.

« Alice ? Sur quelle planète es-tu ? »

Gabriel agitait la main devant ses yeux. Il la regardait d'un air amusé et elle, elle était complètement dans la lune. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« - Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, dit-elle.

- J'ai vu ! répondit Gabriel d'un ton enjoué. Tu te dépêches ? Je meurs de faim !

- Oui chef. »

Après le déjeuner, pendant lequel Alice s'efforça de ne pas regarder vers la table des professeurs, les sixième année de Serdaigle avait une heure d'étude.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'Alice avait ouvert ses livres, pour travailler un peu, quand le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher ; elle laissa Gabriel en lui demandant de prendre ses affaires, si jamais elle n'était pas revenue à la fin de l'heure.

Alice se retrouva devant Dumbledore, dans la salle des professeurs, curieusement vide. Elle eut peur de devoir encore répondre à toutes sortes de questions saugrenues, suite à des rumeurs propagées par on ne sait qui. A chaque fois que le directeur la convoquait, c'était toujours parce qu'elle était mêlée à des drôles d'histoires, et c'était plus ou moins sa faute.

Il lui proposa de s'asseoir ; elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Et s'il savait, pour l'agression de la veille ?

« Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire peu sûr. Pourquoi la convoquer pour une simple visite de courtoisie ?

« - Je sais que vous avez été très choquée par ce qui est arrivé, pendant les vacances, dit le vieil homme en souriant, franchement, lui.

- Oui, répondit-elle, laconique.

- J'avais peur que vous n'alliez pas bien. Mais je remarque que la compagnie de certaines personnes vous fait du bien !

- Ah, oui. »

Elle rougit inexplicablement.

Qui ? La compagnie de qui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la scène de la potion de Cicatrisation, ou du moins, après qu'elle l'ait bue. Elle ne pensait pas à Hagrid, ni même à Gabriel. Non, elle pensait au premier jour de neige, et aussi à la veille.

« - Hagrid est un bon garçon, reprit Dumbledore, étonné par le trouble de la jeune fille.

- Hagr… Oh ! Oui, je sais. Il est très gentil. »

Elle soupira. Elle était furieusement mal à l'aise. Et puis, elle avait soudain envie de poser plein de questions ; elle se rappelait d'autres détails, elle avait envie de savoir. Tant pis si elle essuyait un refus, elle voulait savoir.

« Monsieur le directeur… » hésita-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, une fois de plus. Ombre et lumière, dans cette petite, se disputaient la part belle.

« - Je vous écoute, dit-il.

- C'est à propos du professeur Bathory, se lança Alice, encouragée par le sourire du vieil homme.

- Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins.

- Monsieur, vous savez que j'ai fait des choses pas très réglementaires ! Je me suis promenée dans les couloirs, la nuit, plusieurs fois… J'ai vu la créature, j'ai vu les traces que le professeur a laissées, suite à son rituel, je… j'ai vu l'élève qu'elle avait ensorcelée… »

Elle se tut ; elle était vraiment troublée.

Dumbledore avait compris dès le départ, où elle voulait en venir. Il savait ses moindres faits et gestes, il savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Il supposait donc ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« Pourquoi reste-t-elle parmi nous ? »

C'était quand même curieux, elle était la deuxième personne à lui poser cette question, puisque les autres n'osaient en parler.

« Si elle représente un danger pour nous, pourquoi reste-t-elle ? » répéta Alice, qui le regardait franchement, cette fois.

Dumbledore soupira ; il se doutait qu'elle avait dû surprendre une certaine conversation. Comment, il l'ignorait. Mais elle avait entendu cela quelque part, c'était certain. Etait-elle à l'origine d'une certaine autre affaire ?

«- L'imaginez-vous dans la nature, avec ce monstre ? demanda-t-il, en se penchant vers elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non… murmura Alice. Mais elle a attaqué deux personnes, déjà, et… Enfin, moi, je l'ai vue, j'aurais pu être tuée aussi, si seulement… »

Elle se tut, une nouvelle fois. Elle pensait à cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle était allée observer les étoiles.

« - Elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, dit Dumbledore. Elle n'est absolument pas consciente des actes de sa créature. Je ne peux pas la renvoyer. Je ne peux laisser personne s'en occuper, c'est trop dangereux.

- Mais… Il risque d'y avoir d'autres attaques !

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à un spécialiste en la matière.

- En attendant, il n'y a personne pour endiguer cela ?

- Non. Personne. »

Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot. Interdiction à qui que ce soit, élève ou professeur, de s'approcher de la créature. C'était très clair. Le chapitre Bathory était clos.

« Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler, Alice ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue était revenu, alors qu'il avait claqué la porte, ni pourquoi il était devenu si « prévenant », à son égard. Si elle demandait ça, elle aurait l'air parfaitement ridicule, elle l'était déjà bien assez comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

Elle allait se lever, pensant que la discussion était finie, mais Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« J'ai encore une chose à vous demander » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, encore une fois, mais de façon excessive, cette fois.

« Hier, n'avez-vous pas eu… une discussion, avec une élève de votre classe ? »

Bingo !

Mais comment le savait-il ? Rogue n'avait pas pu le lui répéter, il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! Mais pourquoi pas ? C'était sa branche, les bassesses en tout genre, non ? Cette diabolique vieille marmite !

« - Une discussion ? fit-elle, peu assurée.

- Oui, une discussion. Je vois d'ailleurs que vous n'en avez gardé aucune séquelle. »

Elle rougit aussitôt.

Dumbledore s'était levé, et fit quelques pas, les mains dans le dos, comme s'ils discutaient du dernier match de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

« Par malchance pour votre camarade de classe, la scène s'est passée juste sous la fenêtre de mon bureau, dit-il alors. C'est assez haut, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas entendu ce qui a été dit, mais j'ai tout vu. »

Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu, dans ce cas ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien de rien.

« Je suis aussitôt descendu, mais vous vous étiez sauvée. Je ne pouvais plus interpeller la coupable, puisque votre classe avait cours. Mais à la fin du cours, j'ai vu le professeur Rogue partir à votre recherche. »

Là non plus, Alice ne dit rien. C'était déjà assez pénible d'avoir à s'en rappeler, alors en parler…

Mais pourquoi le directeur n'était-il pas venu la chercher, puisqu'il avait tout vu ? Pas d'intervention, pas de recherche. Non, juste Rogue.

« Il s'est bien débrouillé, dit Dumbledore. Il maîtrise parfaitement son art. »

Oui, le professeur Rogue méritait une médaille.

« - Que va-t-il arriver à… heu… demanda Alice pour changer de sujet.

- A Rebecca ? Je ne sais pas encore. Elle a commis une agression avec préméditation. Elle risque d'être renvoyée. »

Alice frémit. Renvoyée ? Quel mot horrible…

« - Ah, dit-elle seulement.

- Oui, c'est ainsi, je ne tolère pas ce comportement. Nous ne sommes pas une école de gladiateurs. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un vampire, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de la jeune délinquance. »

Il avait dit cela d'une telle façon, qu'Alice fut impressionnée. Le directeur était si différent, selon les circonstances. Il pouvait être gentil comme affreusement intransigeant. Il avait de lourdes responsabilités. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

« Enfin, Alice, il y a des gens en qui vous pouvez avoir pleinement confiance, ici, dit-il pour conclure. Croyez-moi. »

Ce fut avec ces mots en tête, qu'elle rejoignit sa classe, qui était toujours en étude ; en s'asseyant à côté de Gabriel, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Rebecca, qui n'avait pas quitté son regard assassin. Alice eut pitié d'elle, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait peut-être ; que faire d'autre ?

Gabriel se pencha vers elle.

« Alors ?? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard perdu ; elle avait vraiment du mal à tout assimiler. Elle qui trouvait qu'elle s'était vite remise du choc qu'elle avait eu, pendant les vacances… Finalement, cette accumulation de détails lui faisait perdre l'équilibre ; et par-dessus ça, voilà qu'elle se souciait du devenir de sa pire ennemie.

Pauvre Gabriel… Elle eut soudain de la peine pour lui. Il était là, prêt à l'écouter, et elle ne lui confiait rien, aucune de ses pensées les plus profondes, ni même le moindre de ses doutes. Elle regrettait infiniment de ne pouvoir rien lui dire, mais il ne comprendrait pas, exactement comme elle lui avait dit, le jour du départ en vacances. Non, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« - Oh, c'était Dumbledore, répondit-elle en essayant d'être enjouée. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Tu sais, quand j'étais malade, il est venu me voir. C'est par politesse, c'est tout. »

Gabriel dut s'arranger avec cette explication laconique. Il soupira et fit mine de s'intéresser à son travail ; Alice ne lui dirait rien de plus, il faudrait bien faire avec.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, comme cela.

Rebecca ne s'approchait plus d'Alice ; elle avait toujours cet air mauvais sur le visage, mais elle restait tranquille. Alice se demandait si Dumbledore l'avait convoquée ; sans doute que non, puisqu'elle était encore là. Bizarre…

Le temps s'écoulait de façon monotone, rien ne venait plus troubler la quiétude des cours.

Jusqu'au jour où un évènement inquiétant prouva que l'école n'était plus vraiment un havre de paix, même en plein jour. C'était là, la preuve qu'une personne en avait après quelqu'un de bien précis. Du moins, c'était ce que pensa Alice, après cela.

Les sixième année de Serdaigle étaient en plein devoir de potions – un nouveau cas concret, d'ailleurs – lorsque cela arriva ; non que la fatalité choisisse toujours cette classe pour se déclarer, mais ce fut devant eux que la chose se manifesta.

Il régnait un silence pratiquement absolu, à peine dérangé par le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, ou quelques soupirs de lassitude exprimée de ci de là.

Même le professeur Rogue était sagement assis à sa chaire, occupé à écrire un long, très long texte, sur un parchemin qu'il avait du mal à tenir, et qui ne cessait de se rouler sur lui-même, dès qu'il le lâchait, occasionnant quelques gloussements, aussitôt réprimés d'un seul coup d'œil sombre et très explicite.

Pourtant, il sursauta comme jamais, faisant une belle rature sur son texte, lorsque sa plume dérapa de bas en haut, au moment où une élève eut la grandiose idée de pousser un cri d'horreur. Sa première réaction fut de se lever et de fondre sur elle, menace réincarnée.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes devenue folle, miss Leonhart ? Il reste des araignées, malgré votre grand nettoyage ? lança-t-il, mordant.

- Non, monsieur, mais… »

Elle avait surtout l'air d'avoir vu le diable en personne, ou quelque chose de plus affreux encore. Elle se demandait si elle était la seule ou si elle avait rêvé cette apparition.

Autre chose attira l'attention de Rogue.

Dans le rang du fond, Alice venait de se lever, d'un bond, et s'était plaquée contre le mur, derrière elle. Elle aussi, avait vu ce qui effrayait sa camarade de classe, mais elle semblait bien plus mal réagir. Elle avait tendu la main droit devant elle, et elle montrait quelque chose, le teint livide et les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Rogue se retourna, lentement, sur ses gardes.

Cette fois, chacun vit une sorte de main hideuse et griffue sortir du mur, et ce qui semblait être un bras se détendit comme un serpent, donnant aux griffes l'élan nécessaire pour saisir promptement l'avant-bras gauche du professeur, et s'y enfoncer cruellement, dans un bruit mouillé littéralement épouvantable et écoeurant.

Tout le monde hurla d'horreur, y compris les garçons, mais personne ne bougea ; ils étaient tous tétanisés, exactement comme Alice.

Sous le coup de la douleur, Rogue recula dans un grognement, pour faire lâcher la chose, mais elle tenait bon, enfonçant plus encore ses griffes dans la chair ; il dégaina alors sa baguette magique et lança un sort de feu – « Incendio » - sur cette monstrueuse main. Par chance, cette fois, elle lâcha prise et rentra dans le mur, où elle disparut.

Se tenant le bras, qui dégoulinait de sang, il alla s'appuyer sur son bureau, le souffle court.

« Vous allez tous sortir, EN SILENCE, rapidement et dans l'ordre ! s'écria-t-il sans perdre son sang-froid. Tous dans la cour ! Levalley, vous allez prévenir le directeur. Exécution ! »

Evidemment, les élèves se bousculèrent pour sortir, et s'ils avaient pu se marcher dessus, ils l'auraient fait ; face à ce genre de situation, pour des jeunes gens, il était facile de succomber à la panique. Mais au moins, ils étaient saufs, maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors.

Rogue se laissa glisser sur le sol ; cette chose ne l'avait pas épargné. Ses griffes tranchaient mieux que la meilleure lame existant ; elles avaient littéralement tranché la manche de sa robe, celle de sa veste – c'était pourtant une excellente étoffe – et de sa chemise, sans parler de sa chair. Avec tout ce qu'il perdait comme sang et la douleur, il commençait à se sentir mal ; il se leva, mais tout se mit à tourner.

« Saloperie… » murmura-t-il, cédant enfin à la souffrance.

Et s'il était empoisonné ? Il ne savait pas si cette créature était venimeuse. Quoique, un élève avait échappé à la mort, même après une attaque, et pour l'instant, il était toujours en vie et n'avait pas de séquelles.

Il n'aurait pas la force de préparer la moindre potion, ni même d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie ; tout ce qui lui restait à faire, en attendant que Dumbledore arrive, c'était essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il déchira un pan de sa robe de sorcier et l'enroula autour de son avant-bras, à peu près bien serré.

Assis par terre, à moitié assommé, il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore mettait autant de temps. Dans le lointain, il entendait vaguement des éclats de voix, qui résonnaient à ses oreilles d'une manière désagréable, comme s'il flottait dans l'eau et que les sons lui parvenaient de façon ténue.

En fait, ces éclats de voix, c'était Alice, qui envoyait promener Gabriel, dans le couloir ; il lui interdisait de retourner dans la classe, elle lui répondait vertement qu'il y avait un professeur blessé là-dedans.

« - Si tu y vas… insista Gabriel, en colère.

- Quoi ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Et à quoi ça servira, si tu te fais attaquer aussi ?

- Il est parti ! Je ne risque rien, Gabriel ! Va plutôt voir ce que fait Estella, je t'en prie ! »

Il y alla, mais sans jamais quitter cet air courroucé et déçu. Elle était folle, de vouloir retourner dans la classe, tout ça pour aider un professeur noir comme l'enfer !

Mais Alice pensait à autre chose.

Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux, blessée par le peu de confiance que Gabriel lui avait exprimé, qu'elle entra dans le cachot.

Elle avait raison, la créature était partie. Il n'y avait que Rogue, plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, assis par terre, ou de façon plus juste, à moitié avachi contre le pied massif de son bureau. Et le sang, du sang partout, entre le mur et lui, par terre.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit les mains, tremblante, pour ôter le pansement grossier qu'il s'était fait ; elle eut un haut-le-cœur : la blessure était vraiment laide, très profonde et en plusieurs endroits. Elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas l'os, qu'elle pouvait voir, là.

« Heu… »

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ni quoi lui dire. Elle était très mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait qu'elle soit lucide. Calme. Elle devait regarder les choses en face. Quand bien même il était odieux, cet homme n'était qu'un être humain qui souffrait sans doute le martyre.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Il leva la tête vers elle et fit faire un bond à son cœur ; on aurait dit qu'il était à l'article de la mort, avec ces cernes immenses sous les yeux, et les gouttes de sueur froide qui coulaient de son front. Il n'y avait pas de terme mieux approprié. Il était pire à voir que d'habitude.

Il hocha la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative.

« Vous avez mal ??... »

Là, il la fusilla du regard, se retenant de dire que non, il n'avait pas mal du tout et qu'il danserait bien une gigue, là, pourquoi pas, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas un accordéon ou une flûte.

Elle regretta sa question stupide sur le champ ; mais elle angoissait et ne savait pas comment faire. Puis…

« Dites-moi… Comment faire pour… les ingrédients de la potion de Cicatrisation. »

Il fit non de la tête.

Elle se pencha un peu en avant.

« Non mais vous rigolez ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, le foudroyant du regard à son tour.

Il leva les yeux au ciel ; malgré son état peu vaillant, il trouvait encore qu'elle exagérait.

« Pas le temps… fit-il. Il en reste, dans mon bureau. Dans le placard du... »

Elle n'attendit pas la suite ; elle se releva aussi sec et courut chercher la potion. Il n'y avait toujours pas de Dumbledore dans les environs ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, crénom ?

Lorsqu'elle revint, il y avait du monde partout, déjà tous au courant de ce qui était arrivé ; mais personne aux alentours du glacial cachot du cours de potions. Ils devaient tous avoir peur et elle les comprenait, elle aussi avait peur, elle avait encore vu le vampire, le bras du vampire avec sa main immonde, acérée et mortelle.

Elle se remit à genoux près du blessé, qui restait éveillé on ne sait comment, avec tout ce qu'il avait perdu de sang, c'était vraiment miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas eu un malaise ; elle se demandait quel était son secret, comment pouvait-il rester maître de lui-même, après ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Evidemment, elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait déjà pu endurer, dans le temps.

« Tenez, je vous ai ramené votre mixture… »

Il lui prit la fiole, de sa main valide, et la regarda d'un drôle d'air, un peu comme s'il regrettait que son contenu soit si infect, malgré ses qualités.

« - Allez, vous me l'avez bien faite boire, à moi, dit Alice pour dédramatiser un peu.

- Essuyez vos yeux, je vais finir par croire que je vous fais de la peine » fit-il en enlevant le bouchon de liège.

Cet idiot ! C'était à cause de Gabriel, ces larmes. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, lui ? De la peine pour lui, franchement…

Elle le regarda boire quelques gorgées de l'immonde potion, en se rappelant qu'elle avait réellement un sale goût, et que ce devait être éprouvant d'avoir à subir ça, en plus des souffrances de ses blessures.

Il reposa la fiole d'un coup, par terre, si fort qu'Alice eut peur qu'elle ne se brise, sous le choc.

« Ah bon sang ! Quelle horreur ! »

Ah oui, lui aussi la trouvait vraiment imbuvable, sa potion. Bien fait, tiens.

Quelques instants plus tard, suite à l'infiltration de la potion dans ses veines, il fut pris de délires intérieurs, comme la paranoïa et des hallucinations bien à lui – entre autres, il rêva la marque des ténèbres, sur son avant-bras, et croyait que le professeur Bathory était en fait une envoyée de Voldemort, par delà le néant, et que Alice était l'ange qui l'emmènerait aux Enfers éternels – et la sensation de brûlures l'envahit des pieds à la tête, tout comme celle d'avoir mille aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'activaient dans le bras. Malgré les tremblements et les tourments, il ne prononçait pas un mot, et Alice n'osait pas l'approcher, comme si, pour elle, c'était sacrilège.

Pourtant, à ce qui sembla être l'apogée des souffrances provoquées par la potion, il trouva suffisamment de forces pour attraper la main d'Alice et la serrer très fort, à lui broyer les os, sans même s'en apercevoir. Les larmes montant de nouveau aux yeux, sous le coup de la douleur, Alice le laissa reposer la tête sur ses genoux, tout comme il avait fait pour elle, pendant sa crise de guérison forcée. Elle comprenait, elle avait vécu la même chose, même si elle se doutait que les effets avaient été moins violents, sur elle, vu l'infime gravité des blessures infligées par Rebecca.

Ce fut comme cela que les trouvèrent Dumbledore et les professeurs McGonagall et Bathory.

« Par tous les saints… » murmura McGonagall, surtout écoeurée par le sang.

Dumbledore se pencha vers Alice, qui ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir ; il avait vu la fiole, posée à côté d'elle, et avait vite analysé la situation.

« Vous avez eu une bonne réaction, Alice… » lui dit-il doucement, avec un léger sourire.

Par contre, Eswann Bathory donnait l'impression de fraîchement sortir de son tombeau ; elle était plus que blême, les pupilles dilatées et elle semblait respirer très vite. Son regard ne cessait d'aller du mur à Rogue, et de Rogue au sang qu'il y avait par terre, et sur les mains de la jeune élève qui… qui… Dieux, mais elle avait sauvé la vie de son professeur ! Elle avait la main serrée dans celle de son professeur, et cette main était couverte de sang ! Et puis, que faisait-elle ainsi par terre, la tête de son professeur appuyée sur ses genoux ? C'était inconcevable, intolérable et contre-nature !

« - Minerva, il faudrait prévenir madame Pomfresh, dit Dumbledore, après s'être assuré que le professeur de potions était juste sonné. Je vais rester ici avec eux.

- Oui, oui, j'y vais. »

Elle n'était pas mécontente de quitter cette salle. La vue du sang la rendait malade, et là, elle était servie, c'était le cas de le dire cette fois. Comment Alice pouvait-elle rester devant un tel spectacle, sans tourner de l'œil ? Toutefois, elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise de soi. C'était rare, dans de telles circonstances ; d'après ce que leur avait raconté la préfète des Serdaigle, la créature avait attaqué le professeur Rogue sans raison, et l'avait salement blessé.

En attendant, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers Eswann, qui restait là sans bouger, outrée en son for intérieur et furieuse.

« Eswann, vous voulez m'apportez de quoi réconforter cette pauvre Alice, s'il vous plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il, conscient de son bouleversement.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et repartit, la démarche mal assurée.

Le directeur, resté seul avec Alice et Rogue, soupira.

« - Ce qui est arrivé est fâcheux, dit-il alors.

- Sa créature n'a plus de limites… murmura Alice, qui essuyait ses larmes du bout de sa manche. Elle a attaqué en plein jour… Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Vous avez admirablement bien joué.

- Je n'ai fait que m'acquitter de ma dette, monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête, comme si c'était évident. Bien sûr, il savait ce que le professeur avait fait pour son élève, mais celle-ci n'était pas obligée de le lui rendre. Il savait aussi qu'Alice avait une très grande peur de la créature, elle était revenue dans le cachot, avec la conscience qu'elle pouvait très bien être là, tapie dans un coin de mur, prête à bondir de nouveau, peut-être pour finir son travail, peut-être pour goûter un autre sang, plus jeune. Elle avait affronté sa phobie et avait fait face à la situation, avec sagacité ; penser à la potion de Cicatrisation, qu'elle avait elle-même bue, était ingénieux. Cela avait sauvé une vie, c'était certain.

Mais elle semblait réagir d'une drôle de façon ; quand bien même Rogue était dans les pommes, elle était mal à l'aise, comme si le fait d'être ainsi la gênait affreusement.

Dumbledore en sourit. C'était surprenant, tout de même. Vraiment surprenant, toutes ces coïncidences…

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentait sur elle le regard curieux du directeur, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il imagine des trucs bizarres à son sujet, alors elle préférait changer de sujet.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas.

« - Mon spécialiste arrive demain, si tout se passe bien, dit-il. Vous êtes rassurée ?

- Rassurée ? Pas le moins du monde ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait ! s'exclama Alice, ce qui fit grogner celui qui agonisait sur ses genoux.

- J'ai pensé à une chose, pour elle, avoua le directeur, en prenant le ton de la confidence.

- Ah ? »

Il regarda derrière lui, pour vérifier que Eswann n'avait pas surgi inopinément. Comme il n'y avait personne, il se pencha encore un peu plus vers Alice.

« Azkaban » dit-il seulement.

Azkaban… La prison des sorciers qui avaient commis les plus graves délits.

A cette pensée, Alice frissonna. C'était un endroit horrible, mais même là-bas, il n'y avait rien qui puisse juguler une sorcière accompagnée d'un vampire intra-muré. Il tuerait tous les gens qui vivaient là-bas. Le problème était le même.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas sa faute » dit Alice, encore frissonnante.

La conversation se termina là, car madame Pomfresh venait d'arriver, suivie du professeur McGonagall, toujours aussi révulsée. Par contre, pas de traces de Eswann Bathory et du remontant pour Alice.

« Il va falloir le transporter à l'infirmerie » fit remarquer madame Pomfresh, avec son habituel calme froid.

McGonagall usa d'un sort de lévitation pour cela.

Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait arriver, d'ici quelques minutes ; Alice s'était relevée, un peu empruntée, avec ses mains pleines de sang. D'un geste de la main, le directeur fit disparaître tout cela, plus une goutte sur le sol ni sur la jeune fille.

« - Maintenant, vous allez vous reposer, lui conseilla-t-il avec conviction. Si vous n'allez pas bien, je veux être prévenu.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Elle remonta dans la tour des Serdaigle, sans voir les gens se presser autour d'elle et sans les entendre l'inonder de questions ; elle ne vit pas non plus la figure maussade de Gabriel, qui la laissa partir sans la retenir. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ôta sa robe de sorcier et s'allongea sur son lit ; elle songea à la pierre qu'elle portait au cou. Cette goutte d'ambre qui avait la couleur de ses yeux…

Et si c'était Dumbledore, qui la lui avait envoyée ? Non, il n'aurait pas utilisé de hibou, pour cela. Elle avait une autre idée, mais c'était tellement tiré par les cheveux, qu'elle l'effaça de son esprit aussi vite.

Elle s'amusait à faire tourner la pierre devant ses yeux, sans comprendre d'où elle pouvait venir. Hagrid lui avait parlé d'une personne possédant un grand sens du détail. Mais qui ?

Elle finit par s'endormir, son caillou serré dans la main et la tête pleine de songes, où rampait une créature aux doigts crochus et dont les crocs réclamaient toujours plus de sang.

Pour l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh avait demandé des tas de gousses d'ail, aux cuisines ; elle n'était pas superstitieuse, disait-elle, c'était juste pour la sécurité de son malade. Dumbledore avait ri, mais il avait accepté, en pensant à la tête que ferait le professeur Rogue, quand il se réveillerait et qu'il verrait ces guirlandes inhabituelles, partout autour de lui.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le spécialiste qu'il avait demandé, en espérant que cela en vaille la peine.


	13. Chapitre treize

_Un petit mot vite fait en passant, car j'ai remarqué que je ne faisais rien comme tout le monde _

_Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous et toutes (m'fiole, Zazaone, EmmaD, Lyane de Philae, Eliodisa Snape, oupsiglup, viescale et liryo) pour les reviews, elles sont vraiment importantes pour moi, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Ensuite, j'espère que l'inégalité de la longueur des chapitres ne vous dérange pas trop, ainsi que l'oubli de certains personnages que j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre en avant, je n'aime pas m'embarrasser avec des personnages si je dois les faire mourir (ce que je fais dès qu'un perso me semble devenir inutile pour le déroulement de l'intrigue, c'est récurrent chez moi). Enfin, j'espère aussi franchement ne pas vous décevoir au fil de votre lecture, même si vos reviews me font comprendre que non, mais je suis loin d'être à la hauteur de JKR, je tiens juste à faire évoluer des personnages que j'apprécie dans le monde que j'ai créé, et ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être à la hauteur tout le temps. Surtout, si vous relevez des erreurs, ou des choses un peu bizarres, incompréhensibles, des non-sens ou de vils anachronismes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer par la suite (parce que je continue à corriger à chaque mise en ligne, même si les chapitres sont déjà tous écrits jusqu'au trentième)._

_Merci encore, et bonne lecture _

_NightAlowyn :)_

_PS : j'ai longuement hésité à faire apparaître le capitaine Jack Sparrow dans la fic_

* * *

Le spécialiste commandé par le directeur de Poudlard, arriva en milieu de matinée. 

Naturellement, aucun élève n'était au courant.

Son arrivée provoqua une émeute au sein de la gent féminine, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer prodigieusement la gent masculine et de bien faire rire les professeurs.

Il fallait bien sûr préciser que ce monsieur devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années, qu'il était grand, mince et sans doute musclé, qu'il avait le teint mat, de longs cheveux bruns retenus en catogan, des yeux verts comme l'émeraude et un sourire à se damner. Sa tenue n'était pas en reste : pantalon de cuir vieilli noir, petit pull serré noir, long manteau noir et bottes de motard noires. Une gravure de mode, pensaient ceux qui avaient des origines moldues. Un guignol, pensaient les autres.

Ce bellâtre donna l'occasion à Gabriel d'être désagréable avec Alice, qui se demandait bien pourquoi. Il lui balança, comme ça, au déjeuner, qu'il comprenait la réaction des autres filles quand ce type passait devant elles, et pas la sienne alors qu'elle était retournée dans le cachot de Rogue, pour se précipiter à son secours.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva de table et quitta la salle à manger. Gabriel, vexé, ne courut pas derrière elle pour la rattraper, et resta là, à finir son déjeuner du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit plaisir à Rebecca.

Gabriel pensait qu'Alice nourrissait de drôles de sentiments, et pas à son égard. Il était triste comme les pierres et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Pourtant, si Alice était partie, c'était uniquement parce que la réflexion du jeune homme était déplacée et humiliante, pour elle ; s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'il l'oublie donc ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces histoires.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans les combles de la tour de Serdaigle, sûre que personne ne viendrait l'y ennuyer. Du moins, personne de vivant.

Cedric vint tout doucement s'asseoir à côté d'elle – comme peut s'asseoir un fantôme. Il ne lui disait rien, ni n'osait la toucher, parce qu'il savait que le contact d'un fantôme était pareil à une douche glacée. Il attendit, sagement, qu'elle commence ; il sentait sa détresse, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, il comprit qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir, au moins depuis le mois de novembre. Elle pleura de longues minutes, le visage dans les mains, puis elle se calma, peu à peu, et accepta enfin de le regarder et de lui parler.

« Excuse-moi… » balbutia-t-elle, tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

Il lui fit un sourire ; elle aimait bien quand il lui souriait, parce qu'il était sincère, lui au moins.

« - Je suis un peu à bout de nerfs, en ce moment, reprit-elle en essayant de sourire, elle aussi.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fit Cedric avec une pointe d'ironie. C'est à cause de… heu… du…

- Le vampire, tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je vais cauchemarder ce truc jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si tu veux savoir, fit-elle nerveusement.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens…

- Oui, je m'en doute. Parlons de choses plus gaies, tu veux bien ?

- Volontiers ! Etre un fantôme n'est déjà pas très amusant en soi, alors… »

Elle imagina la solitude infinie de ce pauvre garçon. Elle se plaignait de sa situation, mais lui, c'était éternel. Lorsqu'elle serait vieille ou morte, il serait toujours là, à vivre dans cette tour, jeune pour l'éternité, et seul. Elle eut de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais elle fit un gros effort et se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment, que diable.

Elle lui raconta en détails l'arrivée du spécialiste en vampires, que le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé expressément. Comment il faisait tourner la tête des filles et râler les garçons. Elle en riait presque, tellement ces groupies étaient ridicules. Comme si un physique avenant allait forcément de pair avec un cerveau ! Elle se rattrapa bien vite, ayant oublié que de son vivant, Cedric avait quand même plutôt bien concilié les deux ; il n'y prêta pas attention, mais fit semblant de bouder, uniquement pour l'embêter.

Puis ils restèrent un long moment sans parler.

Des rayons de soleil passaient à travers les interstices du toit, sur lequel restaient encore quelques tas de neige persistante ; des volutes de poussières tourbillonnaient dans la lumière, donnant l'illusion que des milliers de paillettes dansaient devant leurs yeux. C'était un spectacle d'une infinie simplicité, mais qui les avait envoûtés, tous les deux.

« Cedric… »

Alice venait de briser le silence, tout doucement.

« Oui ? »

Elle avait envie de lui poser une certaine question, puis peut-être une autre. A lui, elle pouvait le demander. Elle ne pourrait jamais en parler à Hagrid, et plus maintenant à Gabriel, après la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite au déjeuner.

« Pour quelle raison penses-tu qu'une personne puisse changer, vis-à-vis d'une autre ? »

Cedric coula vers elle un regard surpris. Voilà une dôle de question, de la part de la jeune fille. Et puis, elle avait un regard étrange, perdu au loin, rêveur ou troublé, il l'ignorait.

« Et bien… Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons, tu sais, répondit-il. C'est une question qui tue, ça. »

Sa phrase destinée à faire rire tomba à l'eau. Alice ne rit pas du tout, elle ne broncha même pas.

« - C'est délicat, Alice, reprit-il, sérieux cette fois. Cela dépend de la personne, je pense.

- Justement… Quelqu'un de... mauvais... qui n'exprime jamais aucun sentiment… peut-il changer pour une autre personne ? »

Son sang battait sourdement à ses tempes, à ce moment-là. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de demander cela un jour, même si c'était à Cedric, qui ne la trahirait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se posait ce genre de questions. Elle était aussi idiote que ces filles, qui se pâmaient devant le spécialiste en vampirologie, sauf qu'elle, elle ne se pâmait pas, heureusement.

« - Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Cedric, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Non, non ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les mains. C'était juste pour avoir un point de vue !

- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas de propre point de vue ?

- Je ne sais pas, Cedric, je suis complètement perdue… »

Cette fois, son regard était implorant, comme si Cedric pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses à ses questions. Mais Cedric n'avait pas de réponses. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à sa place, c'était à elle de savoir, de voir et de comprendre. Il avait saisi dès le début, qu'elle avait un souci de ce genre, il n'y avait pas que l'histoire du vampire. Elle était jeune, et à son âge, on se pose aussi beaucoup de questions existentielles comme celles-ci. Il le savait, il avait eu seize ans, un jour. Elle pouvait bien penser à conter fleurette, un peu, au lieu d'avoir toujours des pensées morbides et des cauchemars plein la tête.

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ! »fit-il gaiement, comme s'il détenait enfin la clef du problème.

Alice sembla se tasser sur elle-même.

« Tu es fou, jamais de la vie ! » répliqua-t-elle, toute timide et rougissante.

De toutes façons, elle avait déjà posé la question, et n'avait pas eu de réponse. Inutile d'insister.

« Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle, s'amusant à faire des arabesques dans la poussière, du bout du doigt. C'est impossible… »

Ces mots-là étaient bien les seuls à sonner juste, pour elle. Petit à petit, elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait craint depuis le début. Mais elle n'osait se l'avouer, parce que c'était impossible.

Cedric tendit la main et toucha sa joue, doucement, l'effleurant à peine.

Elle frissonna ; c'était curieux, le contact d'un fantôme. Comme il lui faisait de la peine…

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Alice, dit-il avec amertume. Tu penses que tu n'es pas du même monde que cette personne… Que tout ce que tu fais est inutile… Tu n'as pas les mots pour dire ce que tu éprouves… Tu te demandes si tu ne fais pas une erreur… Tu estimes que tu es trop jeune… »

En entendant ces mots, elle le regarda, étonnée. Trop jeune ? Bien sûr, qu'elle était trop jeune. Elle était à l'âge où on a envie de s'amuser, de rire de choses futiles, de penser à faire les yeux doux aux garçons. A seize ans, elle avait déjà affronté la mort par trois fois et avait souffert de celle de ses parents. Elle cherchait à parfaire ses connaissances dans une discipline interdite. Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires, à cause de deux personnes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Chaque nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars affreux et se réveillait en sursaut.

« Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention aux détails, reprit Cedric. Ce sont les détails, qui prouvent ce qu'on ressent. Un seul geste, peut trahir une personne… Penses-y… »

Il avait disparu.

Maintenant, Alice était persuadée qu'il savait.

Infiniment embrouillée, elle redescendit des combles ; elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait largement manqué le début du cours d'histoire de la magie. Tant pis. Maintenant qu'elle en était là, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de débarquer comme ça, en plein milieu, et subir les remontrances du professeur Binns, ainsi que les moqueries des élèves, et surtout, les insinuations de Gabriel.

Que faire ? Aller à l'infirmerie se faire porter pâle ? Non, non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Alors, elle décida d'aller voir Dumbledore, pour lui dire qu'elle avait manqué un cours. C'était idiot, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Elle pensait le trouver dans la salle des professeurs ; comme elle allait taper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement, sur le professeur Bathory.

Alice resta figée, le poing levé, encore dans le geste de taper à la porte.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Eswann avec un sourire onctueux.

Alice en était encore à se demander si la prof l'avait sentie, ou si ce n'était qu'un hasard, et qu'elle avait ouvert simplement pour sortir.

« - Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, fit Eswann, un peu moins onctueuse.

- Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Alice.

- Oh, il ne pourra pas vous recevoir, reprit l'autre avec un geste vague de la main. Il est en entretien avec M. Lhiannan-Sidhe. Maintenant, excusez-moi. »

Bathory s'en alla, sans un mot de plus, plantant là Alice, qui continuait à se poser des questions, comme celle de savoir qui était M. Lhiatrucmuche, et pourquoi le professeur était si désagréable ; pas seulement distante, comme elle l'était d'habitude, mais désagréable, avec un regard vicieux et des sourires en coin très hypocrites.

Elle repartit, elle aussi, finalement.

Personne ne s'étonnait de voir une élève dans les couloirs, alors que toutes les classes étaient en cours ; elle errait littéralement, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle pensa aller voir Hagrid, mais que lui aurait-elle dit ?

Monter dans sa chambre était la meilleure idée. Elle refusait de faire face à Gabriel et ses sarcasmes. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Rebecca et ses sourires mauvais, qu'elle imaginait très bien en train de répandre tout un tas de médisances sur son compte. Elle voulait juste s'isoler, être tranquille, avec le ciel étoilé pour seule compagnie, ce dont elle ne pouvait même pas profiter, étant donné l'heure encore trop jeune.

Sa fenêtre serait amplement suffisante. Elle avait vue sur le lac. Il était très beau, ainsi bordé de neige. Un spectacle simple, qui ne lui ferait penser à rien, à rien du tout, sinon à l'immense vide que recelait son cœur, depuis que Cedric lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre elle, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder sur les vagues, à peine poussées par le vent d'hiver. Elle en était exactement au même point qu'avant. Elle ne savait plus. Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Au même moment, Dumbledore faisait passer le spécialiste en vampires au test de confiance, dans son bureau, seul à seul.

Le vieil homme avait été surpris de voir débarquer un tel bonhomme, dans son école. Sa tenue, son âge… Personne au Ministère de la Magie, ne lui avait dit que son spécialiste était aussi jeune ! Et puis, il ne passait pas inaperçu, celui-là. Peu confiant, il lui avait posé des tas de questions, toutes sans aucun rapport avec son travail.

Au bout du compte, il s'était aperçu, bien malgré son appréhension, que ce jeune homme possédait un mental qui n'avait rien à voir, heureusement, avec sa façon de s'habiller. Il était vif d'esprit, perspicace et agréable à écouter. Il n'était pas imbu de sa personne, et s'il avait choisi la vampirologie, c'était pour raison personnelle ; sans doute avait-il perdu quelqu'un de proche, à cause d'une créature vampirique.

Il était irlandais et se nommait Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe. Il aimait bien lire et dormait beaucoup. C'était un gars simple et honnête – il avait avoué avoir fait bien des bêtises, lorsqu'il était à l'école, en France. Par contre, il n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait suivi sa scolarité là-bas.

Cela rappela à Dumbledore, le cas d'Alice, qui était anglaise et qui n'avait pas grandi dans son pays natal. Curieux, ces parents qui quittaient leur pays, pour vivre ailleurs…

Une fois le test de confiance passé, le directeur de Poudlard en vint au fait. Il y avait une créature dans l'école, elle était plus que dangereuse et il fallait la trouver, avant qu'elle ne trouve une nouvelle victime.

« - Je ne vous cacherai pas que cela a commencé très tôt, dit Albus en envoyant sa porcelaine faire du thé. Certains des enseignants et moi soupçonnons quelqu'un.

- Une personne de l'école ? s'étonna Ethan.

- Un professeur. »

Le jeune homme paraissait vraiment stupéfait. Une telle hypothèse lui semblait inconcevable et pourtant, le directeur était plus que sérieux.

« - Vous avez des preuves ? demanda-t-il quand même.

- Elle l'a avoué au professeur Rogue, répondit Albus.

- Elle ??

- Le professeur Eswann Bathory. »

C'était de plus en plus intéressant.

Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe tenait sans doute entre les mains, la meilleure affaire de sa jeune carrière.

« Combien de victimes y a-t-il eu ? » continua Ethan, en laissant la théière le servir.

Albus soupira.

« Il y a eu une élève de la maison Serpentard, Amy Beckenbaum. Elle fut la première, et la seule à avoir trouvé la mort. Ensuite, au moment de Noël, un élève de deuxième année de Gryffondor, Marcus Elwood, a été retrouvé inconscient, mais en vie. La troisième victime est le professeur Rogue, attaqué en plein jour, devant toute sa classe. »

Trois victimes. Trois attaques différentes.

Ethan ne voyait vraiment pas où se tenait la raison d'un tel comportement.

« - Des gens ont donc vu la créature, dit-il en touillant son thé.

- Oui. Toute une classe, un professeur et une élève.

- J'aimerais poser quelques questions à ces personnes.

- Je vous donne l'autorisation d'interroger seulement le professeur Rogue. »

Cela avait été dit d'une telle façon, qu'Ethan ne pouvait qu'obéir. Mais il tenait quand même à savoir une chose.

« - Pourquoi seulement lui ?

- Les élèves présents lors de l'attaque ont eu très peur, et n'ont pas vu grand-chose. Ils ne pourraient vous donner de détails.

- Oh, je vois… Et cet élève ?

- C'est hors de question. Cette jeune fille souffre d'avoir vu la créature de trop près. Je tiens à ce qu'elle oublie. N'allez pas lui rafraîchir la mémoire. »

C'était définitivement indiscutable.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore but quelques gorgées de thé et soupira, une fois de plus.

« - J'espère que vous allez nous débarrasser de cette chose, dit-il, sincère et attristé.

- Je vais commencer mon enquête dès maintenant, déclara Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, en posant sa tasse. Je vous fais le serment de ne pas perturber le fonctionnement de l'école et de ne pas importuner les élèves. Je travaille essentiellement la nuit, mais en silence. Je ferai tout pour retrouver cette créature et la détruire. »

Il se tut un instant, l'air grave, le regard assombri.

« Il se peut que, si la personne dont vous m'avez parlé se révèle être la source primaire des évènements, il me faille la détruire aussi, monsieur. »

Il avait dit cela de façon claire, sans détour.

Albus apprécia cette franchise. Il hocha la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cela s'arrête » dit-il ensuite.

Il se leva, imité par Ethan.

« Oh, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour une reconnaissance des lieux, vous pourrez demander à Hagrid, dit le vieil homme. Il vit dans la petite maison, qui se trouve au fond du parc. »

Le spécialiste en vampires acquiesça.

Il prit congé et quitta les lieux. Tout d'abord, il était ravi d'avoir à traiter avec un homme tel que Dumbledore, cette célébrité dont il avait entendu parler depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ensuite, il se trouvait fort intrigué par la façon d'agir du vampire qui hantait les lieux. Enfin, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir entendu le nom de Eswann Bathory, qui enseignait ici, à Poudlard, comme par hasard.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait assez culottée pour venir ici, pour honorer une stupide promesse d'étudiante. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même faculté de sorcellerie, dans la même classe, il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de la courtiser ; elle l'avait renvoyé en riant, disant qu'il était trop jeune et qu'elle visait autre chose, de plus sombre, de plus mûr. Elle avait fini par avouer pourquoi ; elle avait tout simplement entendu parler d'un professeur de Poudlard – un ancien mage noir - et elle s'était promis d'y aller, quand elle aurait terminé ses études en vampirologie, pour y enseigner, et pour « le » rencontrer. Cette idiote ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant, elle l'idolâtrait pis encore que si elle vivait en face de chez lui, et qu'elle le croisait tous les jours. Quelle gamine…

Ainsi, elle avait honoré sa promesse. La pauvre et stupide petite Eswann… Trop belle et trop impulsive, trop tentée par tout ce qui était foncièrement mauvais, trop influençable.

Si elle était la génératrice du monstre, il devrait la tuer.

Mais tout d'abord, Ethan avait du travail ; il devait poser quelques questions au professeur qui avait été attaqué, et qui se remettait doucement, à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur Rogue, celui pour qui Eswann avait repoussé Ethan…

* * *

_info ? intox ? ahaaaaaaaa XD_


	14. Chapitre quatorze

Les jours passaient de nouveau, sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne entacher le calme de l'école. Pour les uns, la routine s'était réinstallée ; pour les autres, le trouble restait, immuable.

L'arrivée du spécialiste en vampirologie n'avait pas seulement apporté du soulagement.

Chez le professeur Bathory, cela avait amené toutes sortes de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais ; dans les deux cas, elle n'était aucunement satisfaite de la présence du jeune homme, dans les murs de Poudlard. Elle le fuyait autant que possible.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, était passé à la question sans sourciller ; il avait donné des détails, concernant la créature, plus que satisfaisants. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois, lui. Une fois dans son propre bureau, sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit contre lui ; plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'école, la nuit, sans qu'elle ne le voit ; et le jour où elle l'avait attaqué, devant sa classe. Elle avait tué une fois. Pourquoi avait-elle épargné les autres ? Lui aussi, se posait les mêmes questions que l'expert. Un vrai expert, cette fois, rien à voir avec la folle qui, elle, était littéralement possédée par la créature, du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait.

Quant à Alice, au grand désespoir du professeur Dumbledore, elle était retombée dans un silence inquiétant. Elle fuyait, elle aussi. Elle fuyait tout contact direct avec quiconque. Certes, elle assistait à chaque cours, mais elle y faisait son travail, sans plus. En cours de potions, elle s'était même déplacée, pour ne plus être à côté de Gabriel, qui avait fini par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir l'approcher. Au moindre moment de liberté, elle se rendait sous le saule, pour y lire en paix. Elle dédaignait même la compagnie de Hagrid. Elle foulait au pied toutes les promesses faites à Dumbledore. Elle était de nouveau seule, aux prises avec ses sombres pensées.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance-là, qu'arriva le printemps.

Rien n'avait évolué.

La créature courait toujours. Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe la cherchait inlassablement, furetant la nuit comme un chat.

Ce fut en furetant ainsi, que sa route croisa celle de Rogue, qui n'avait pas non plus perdu ses vieilles habitudes, du moins une de celles qui lui avaient valu d'être surnommé, par les trois quarts de l'école, « le vampire » ; comme c'était amusant…

L'expert lui tomba dessus, alors qu'il était sagement accoudé au rebord d'un balcon, surplombant la cour intérieure, perdu dans des pensées aussi noires que l'était la nuit.

Comme Ethan jaillissait, une épée à la main, prêt à frapper, il se retourna, tendant sa baguette pour riposter.

Cela aurait pu être comique.

« Oh, c'est vous » firent-ils de concert.

Ethan rangea son épée et vint nonchalamment s'accouder de même près du professeur, qui aurait toutefois bien voulu rester tranquillement seul.

«- Vous avez un attirail intéressant, à ce que je vois, fit ce dernier.

- Quoi, cette épée ? dit Ethan en souriant. Elle a été consacrée par un sage de ce que les plus anciens appellent la Guilde, il y a longtemps. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour me défendre. Enfin, à part ma bonne vieille baguette…

- Et bien sûr, c'est avec cela que vous espérez attraper et détruire notre vampire. »

L'ironie coulait de cette phrase avec délice. Ethan sourit à nouveau, amusé.

« Mais, évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. Je suis un chasseur ! Vous imaginiez sans doute, professeur, que le ministère allait détacher une armée. Ils vous ont juste envoyé le meilleur d'entre eux, c'était plus pratique. »

Rogue lui envoya un de ses subtils regards glaciaux, débordants de dédain ; il y répondit par un autre sourire. Rien ne semblait le toucher, celui-là, vraiment.

« - Cela ne m'étonne pas, fit Ethan comme ça.

- Quoi ?

- Vous semez la terreur parmi vos élèves. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Moi aussi, si j'avais l'âge de certains d'entre eux, je crois que j'aurais peur… »

Le gamin se payait ouvertement sa tête, là, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Il ne l'avait pas encore pris en grippe, cela n'allait bientôt plus tarder.

« Il y a une chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler. »

Le jeune homme venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Rogue soupira.

« - Et quelle est-elle ? fit-il, le menton dans le creux de la main.

- En fait, c'est plutôt de quelqu'un, qu'il est question.

- Venez-en au fait.

- Eswann Bathory. »

Cette fois, Ethan eut toute l'attention du professeur. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui, le coude posé nonchalamment sur la balustrade, les mains croisées et pendantes ; son regard était devenu flamboyant de haine, rien qu'au nom de cette saleté de bonne femme malfaisante.

« - Que savez-vous d'elle, au juste ? demanda Ethan à brûle-pourpoint.

- Ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Rogue d'un ton sec et méprisant. Vous voulez que je vous le dise ?

- Oui, cela m'aiderait.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé, la dernière fois, alors ?

- Ce n'était pas le moment. »

Rogue fit un sourire en coin, du genre moqueur. Il travaillait méthodiquement, le petit expert. Chaque chose en son temps, tel était son « truc ».

« Je sais qu'elle a ramené la créature avec elle, dit le professeur. Je sais aussi qu'elle connaît et utilise la magie noire. Elle possède un don étrange, qui lui permet de voir des choses, en touchant des gens… Je sais aussi qu'elle est attirée par… »

Il se tut. Comment dire ? Comment expliquer à ce jeunot que Bathory avait un penchant tout naturel pour le mauvais côté ? Ce côté dont il avait fait partie, lui, Rogue.

« - Par quoi ? insista Ethan, qui se penchait, comme pour recueillir une confidence.

- Elle pourrait faire un bon Mangemort, si ceux-ci existaient encore…

- Ah, oui. »

Il avait l'air déçu, l'expert.

Mais il sourit derechef et s'étira, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Moi, je peux vous dire qu'elle vient de la même université de magie que moi, dit-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, les mains toujours levées au-dessus de lui. C'est là-bas qu'elle a commencé à… déconner. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi, professeur. »

Rogue se moquait bien de savoir pourquoi Bathory était tombé du mauvais côté. Il voulait juste que ce jeune impudent la confonde, et que l'école soit débarrassée du mal qui la rongeait.

« C'est à cause de vous. »

Est-ce qu'il avait mal entendu ? Il n'était quand même pas idiot, au point de croire de telles balivernes ! Bien sûr, il gratifia Ethan d'un regard de circonstance.

« Je sais, cela paraît abusé, mais c'est la vérité, reprit Ethan, un peu gêné par le feu meurtrier qui flamboyait dans les yeux noirs du professeur. Elle a au moins dû essayer de vous le faire comprendre, non ? »

Comme réponse, il eut un ricanement.

« - Et vous l'avez envoyée sur les roses, continua-t-il malgré cela.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, grogna Rogue, qui en avait vraiment assez, maintenant.

- N'est-ce pas après cela, que vous avez entendu parler de la créature, pour la première fois ? »

Rogue sourcilla. En y réfléchissant bien, Ethan avait raison. Cela s'était passé exactement de cette façon. Bathory était arrivée, elle avait assisté à son cours, elle lui avait fait des avances, il l'avait renvoyée sans ménagement. Et, peu après, une élève trouvait la mort. Mais c'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence !

« - Vous vous imaginez que je vais avaler cette couleuvre ? s'exclama-t-il, presque amusé.

- Ecoutez, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vous dise ce que je sais, dit Ethan sans se démonter.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Je sais que vous avez été obligé de laisser tomber vos recherches sur elle. Je sais aussi pourquoi. »

Il avait dit cela d'un air entendu, que Rogue ne saisit pas vraiment sur le coup, sans quoi il l'aurait étranglé sur place. Mais son discours l'intéressait, force était de le constater.

« - Eswann a dit avoir été blessée au Japon, c'est cela ? demanda Ethan, en s'asseyant sur le bord du balcon.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit au directeur.

- En fait, je vais vous dire la vérité. Elle a en effet ramené le vampire avec elle. Elle et lui ne font qu'un, depuis le jour où il l'a attaquée, et laissée pour morte. Ils sont liés, elle subit tout ce qu'il subit. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elle était souvent fatiguée ?

- Si, bien sûr. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle, pour ne pas voir les changements !

- Evidemment… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait, s'il a été trouvé des cadavres d'animaux, dans le coin ?

- Demandez cela à Hagrid.

- Il n'a rien vu d'anormal. Mais moi je vous parle de rats, ou de chouettes.

- Demandez cela à Rusard. »

Ethan soupira. Il n'était pas facile, de discuter avec cet homme. Comme il savait qu'il était mauvais comme une teigne, mieux valait ne pas trop le chercher. Mieux valait le mettre dans sa poche, s'en faire un allié était primordial. Il semblait sans failles ; il faudrait beaucoup de finesse, pour déceler ce qui le ferait plier et se montrer un peu plus coopératif.

« - Professeur, je sais que je vous ennuie avec mes questions, mais il faut pourtant que je comprenne, dit Ethan simplement.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir.

- Empêchez-la de nuire par la magie.

- Je n'en ai plus le droit.

- Prenez le gauche ! »

Le jeunot était en train de le tenter, était-ce croyable ? Comme s'il allait enfreindre les interdictions prononcées par Dumbledore ! Franchement… Il avait été sommé de restituer ses effets « dangereux » et avait même claqué la porte pour cela, parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que c'était lui, l'indésirable. Il devait rester à sa place, c'était pour cette seule raison que Dumbledore avait passé l'éponge sur son incartade, et qu'il avait accepté qu'il revienne.

Rester à sa place… C'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Rester à ma place ? Comme vous le devriez, vous ? » lui avait-elle jeté.

Ces paroles résonnaient encore fraîchement, dans sa tête. Cela le contraria vaguement, alors que cela n'aurait même pas dû l'effleurer, et n'aima pas cela. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit, la petite peste qui portait le même nom que lui. Alice… Alice, que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de mêler à ses manigances. Alice, qui se retrouvait toujours embarquée dans des situations impossibles. Et lui, bien sûr, il était toujours là pour l'en sortir. Quand il se demandait pourquoi il était revenu à Poudlard, il se disait que c'était par fierté, parce qu'il ne laisserait pas une bonne femme, fusse-t-elle un démon, lui dicter sa conduite. Alors que jamais il n'était revenu sur une décision, alors que sa fierté, justement, lui avait soufflé de s'en aller pour garder la tête haute. Mais ce n'était pas par fierté. Et il était haineux de savoir pourquoi.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser de magie noire ici, ni ailleurs, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, troublé. Et il n'est pas question que j'y déroge, est-ce clair ?

- Mais votre soutien me serait d'un grand secours, professeur ! insista Ethan, très éloquent.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne vais pas risquer d'être renvoyé pour vous faire plaisir.

- Mais… »

Au lieu de répondre, Rogue fit un pas vers le couloir ; cela signifiait qu'il en avait fini avec cette discussion. Certes, le petit avait de bons arguments, et il savait user de flatteries bien placées sans se soucier d'être ridicule ou pas. Il avait bien compris que l'expert essayait de le rallier à sa cause, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait, au contraire, parce qu'il souhaitait ardemment que la Bathory et sa bestiole déguerpissent au plus vite. Mais Dumbledore avait été plus que clair, lorsque le maître des potions avait passé le seuil de son bureau. Au moindre nouvel écart de conduite, ce serait le renvoi, définitivement.

« Vous n'avez pas frappé à la bonne porte » fit-il en partant, sans aucune autre parole.

Ethan le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit, déçu de n'avoir pu le convaincre. Il ne voulait pas se jouer de lui, il connaissait son passé, il savait que cet homme était parfaitement capable de l'aider. Il maîtrisait l'art des potions, et ses connaissances inégalées en magie noire n'auraient pas été de trop. Quel dommage… Oui, quel dommage qu'il se soit assagi. La terreur des élèves, l'idole d'Eswann, l'ancien Mangemort intransigeant, sans cœur ni scrupules…

Il soupira et repartit déambuler dans les couloirs, en sachant qu'il n'y trouverait rien, cette nuit non plus.

Quel échec, vraiment…

Le lendemain, bien décidé à gagner quelque chose, Ethan se rendit dans la salle des professeurs, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Dumbledore ; le professeur Flitwick lui indiqua le bureau du directeur, en précisant que celui-ci ne tenait pas à être dérangé.

Décidément, tout était contre lui, en ce moment.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il y avait cours, et dehors il faisait un temps radieux.

Il ne regrettait pas l'époque de l'université ; il avait toujours préféré le grand air, le soleil. Rester des heures enfermé derrière un bureau, c'était le truc d'Eswann, ça. Dire que cette idiote l'avait repoussé pour un type qui avait facilement vingt ans de plus qu'elle ! Dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, avant de se retrouver à Poudlard ! Dire qu'elle s'était accrochée à une légende, comme une vulgaire groupie ! Dire que cette légende était un vieux professeur de potions et qu'il terrifiait presque toute la population de cette école ! Comme c'était pathétique… Y avait-il quelque chose de plus insondable, de plus insolite, qu'un cœur de femme ?

Et dire qu'il tentait désespérément de gagner la confiance de ce même vieux professeur de potions !

Ce fut perdu dans ses pensées que le trouva le professeur McGonagall. Elle était fort souriante et l'attrapa sans crier gare, lui faisant presque peur. Toutefois, il la remercia intérieurement de le sortir de ses sombres réminiscences.

« - M. Lhiannan ! Vous tombez à pic ! dit-elle gaiement.

- Diable ! répondit-il du même ton enjoué.

- Venez, venez avec moi, enchaîna McGonagall, en l'entraînant derrière elle, vers la salle des professeurs, d'où il venait.

- Je vous suis, je vous suis !

- Pour égayer un peu l'ambiance, nous avons décidé d'organiser une journée de détente. »

Combien de temps était-il resté dehors, à flâner et à ressasser de vieux souvenirs ? Il y avait là les professeurs qu'il n'avait pas vus, l'instant d'avant, alors qu'il cherchait le directeur. C'était à dormir debout.

Il s'assit dans un coin. Là, il remarqua la présence d'Eswann, qui cherchait à se faire toute petite, à moitié cachée derrière le professeur de divination, dont il oubliait sans cesse le nom. Par contre, si elle essayait de se faire oublier de lui, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Rogue, cette idiote, et elle avait de la chance qu'il soit le seul à le remarquer. Histoire de la narguer, il lui fit un petit signe, agitant le bout des doigts sans sa direction ; elle l'ignora largement et leva les yeux au ciel, outrée. Elle avait vraiment changé, c'était certain.

Dumbledore arriva enfin.

La séance put enfin être déclarée ouverte.

« Bien ! commença le directeur, avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes tous réunis ici, non pour éliminer le maillon faible, mais pour mettre en place mon projet. »

Il y eut quelques rires amusés ; Ethan sourit. Il aimait bien l'humour décalé du vieil homme.

« - Compte tenu de certains évènements, survenus tout au long de l'année, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que nos élèves s'amusent, reprit Dumbledore.

- Comme s'ils ne s'amusaient pas assez… grommela Rogue, à mi-voix.

- Donc, continua Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la remarque du professeur. J'ai pensé qu'une journée de voile sur le lac et des activités en plein air seraient une bonne idée.

- Et s'il pleut ? demanda le professeur Trelawney, la main en l'air.

- Sybille, voyons, ne soyez pas de si mauvais augure ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant de son propre jeu de mots.

Ethan applaudit intérieurement ; malgré son apparente gentillesse, il la trouvait tellement bizarre, cette dame, que la voir rougir sous les mots était quand même drôle.

« - Bien sûr, ce sera une journée sans magie, dit Dumbledore, une fois que les protestations de la dame furent passées.

- Formidable, comme cela ils découvriront d'autres moyens pour s'entretuer, laissa tomber Rogue avec innocence.

- Severus, je vous en prie, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'ils s'entretuent ? s'étonna McGonagall.

- Pour rien, pour rien…

- Une journée sans magie, c'est intéressant, non ? intervint Dumbledore, comme s'il soumettait son projet à l'avis général.

- Moi, ça me plaît, répondit Ethan en levant la main, comme pour faire enregistrer son vote.

- Moi aussi ! » répondit à son tour Neville Londubat, tout rougissant.

A la fin, il fut bien convenu d'une journée de voile sur le lac, sans magie, sous la garde des professeurs. Il y aurait plusieurs groupes, répartis par affinités, et ceux qui resteraient à terre en attendant leur tour, pourraient s'occuper grâce à des activités régies par Hagrid lui-même.

Lorsque tout fut organisé, l'on décida du prochain dimanche, puisqu'un grand soleil était prévu.

Ils furent cependant obligés de répartir le plus de monde possible entre chaque professeur, ce qui laissait augurer un sacré beau bazar sur le lac et ses rives. Curieusement, Dumbledore octroya la surveillance du groupe d'Alice à Rogue ; celui-ci ne releva pas l'allusion, puisque c'était un ordre. Et curieusement, le professeur Bathory se vit donner la surveillance de celui de Rebecca Sheller. Et Ethan se retrouva à diriger un complet groupe de garçons.

Dès que le dernier professeur fut parti, Rogue demanda à parler à Dumbledore. Celui-ci accepta sans sourciller.

Le professeur n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, fidèle à ses habitudes.

« - Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une question, dit-il bras croisés, immuable.

- Je passe vos remarques de tout à l'heure, mais j'écoute votre question, répondit Albus, le regard pétillant.

- Pourquoi l'élève Rebecca Sheller n'a-t-elle pas été renvoyée ? »

Albus ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Bien sûr, il s'était préparé à ce qu'un de ses professeurs vienne le lui demander, mais pas si tard, alors que l'incident était déjà loin. Rogue était si imprévisible !

« - Son père a insisté lourdement, ainsi que son oncle et je ne sais plus qui, des personnes très influentes du Ministère et du Conseil… fit Albus en haussant les épaules, dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Cette fille est dangereuse, insista Rogue.

- Elle a mauvais caractère, c'est tout.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait, tout comme je l'ai vu !

- Oui, et vous m'avez manqué de respect, l'autre fois, vous avez frappé une élève, et pourtant, vous êtes toujours là, Severus. »

Cette phrase tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb glacé. La toute puissance de l'influence familiale des Sheller… Non, ce n'était pas cela, qui le faisait rager. Albus savait qu'il avait levé la main sur une élève. Et puis, il faisait allusion au jour où il était parti en claquant la porte. Ce même jour, oui. Donc, sa présence ici, à ce moment, devait être considérée comme une faveur. Et donc, il avait tout intérêt à continuer de refuser la proposition de Lhiannan.

Il toussota pour se redonner une contenance.

« - Je suppose que mon groupe…

- Vous supposez bien, Severus. »

Et voilà, Dumbledore l'avait encore relégué au rôle de protecteur attitré. C'était ridicule.

Il n'en avait pas fini, de toute façon.

« - Au fait, j'ai pu remarquer que…

- Moi aussi, je l'ai remarqué » l'interrompit encore Albus.

C'était irritant, à la fin ! Comment faisait-il pour deviner à l'avance ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

« - Mais nous n'y pouvons rien, reprit le vieil homme, d'un ton las.

- Je ne m'apitoie sur le sort de personne, sachez-le ! répliqua Rogue, qui tenait à ce que les choses soient claires.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'y penser, toutefois.

- Quoi ? »

Dumbledore sourit d'un air entendu, ce qui mit Rogue au supplice, comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de faire du sentiment. Lui ? Non mais vraiment ! Autant aller semer de la bonne humeur dans toute l'école, aussi, oui, avec de grandes gerbes de fleurs et une harpe chantante !

« - Je ne dis rien, Severus, mais je vois beaucoup de choses, vous le savez.

- Non, je ne sais rien, figurez-vous ! Ah ! Je préfèrerais encore être sourd, qu'entendre cela !

- Oui, je sais, je vous connais. Et c'est pour cela que je suis inquiet, de vous voir vous inquiéter.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Rogue se mit à chercher du regard, sur les tables, une quelconque bouteille de vin ou de liqueur, ou une fiole de potion d'Hallucination. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas dire et penser de telles choses à son sujet ! Il devait être envoûté. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Lui, dire de son professeur le plus misanthrope, qu'il était inquiet, c'était… C'était… Ce n'était pas la réalité.

« - Allons, terminons là cette discussion, dit Albus, pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

- Voilà la phrase la plus sensée que j'aie pu entendre aujourd'hui… grogna Rogue en faisant mine de partir.

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Alors, laissez-moi aider Lhiannan. »

Non, il n'avait pas pu dire cela. Il s'en mordit la lèvre de rage. Lui aussi était envoûté !

La discussion était close. Pourquoi en remettre une couche ?

Le regard de Dumbledore ne pétillait plus.

« - Il me semble avoir été très clair, à ce sujet, dit-il durement.

- Oui.

- Vous savez ce que vous encourez, si vous enfreignez certains de mes ordres.

- Oui.

- Alors, cette fois, terminons la discussion, Severus. Et que je n'ai pas à y revenir. »

Dumbledore sortit le premier.

Rogue se demandait ecnore s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Il trouva qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions, ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par le vampire, il se posait sans cesse des questions. Et aucune de ces questions n'avait de réponse, bien évidemment.

Franchement énervé, il sortit de la salle des professeurs et emprunta le couloir pour se rendre dans sa salle de cours ; au dernier moment, il changea d'avis et passa par le couloir extérieur, celui qui longeait la cour. Il s'arrêta entre deux piliers, sous une ogive de pierre ; il se demandait encore pourquoi, mais en tout cas, il se surprit à regarder passer Alice, qui marchait tête baissée, son sac serré contre elle, des mèches de cheveux retombant devant son visage pâle. Très pâle.

Il sentit alors quelque chose, sur sa gauche, quelque chose d'hostile, comme une onde de chaleur malsaine. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit que cette chose hostile, c'était le regard que Gabriel Waters portait sur lui. Son regard était hostile. Empli de haine, ou de quelque chose de plus fort encore, si cela existait. C'était amusant, réellement amusant.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Waters ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le jeune homme, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Non, tout va très bien, professeur, répondit Gabriel, sans baisser les yeux, justement. Je vérifiais simplement une chose.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? »

Ce gamin allait dire quelque chose de regrettable, c'était certain.

« Oui, professeur, répondit à nouveau Gabriel, un sourire étrange se dessinant sur son visage. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi cela ressemble, un vieux pervers qui mate les élèves. »

Stupéfait par la réplique calme mais cinglante de l'élève, Rogue ne réagit pas. Il le laissa lui tourner le dos et s'en aller, fier de lui. Pourtant, il l'avait bel et bien traité de vieux pervers, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait dit, clairement, sans baisser les yeux. Et ils savaient tous deux très bien pour quelle raison il le lui avait dit.

Ce fut donc ecnore plus énervé que Rogue s'en retourna dans son antre. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le fallait. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un drame, pendant cette fameuse journée de voile à la noix. Sinon ce ne serait pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

La journée s'acheva sur un grand éclat de joie des élèves, lorsqu'il leur fut annoncé le programme prévu par Dumbledore.

Une seule élève ne ressentit aucune sorte de contentement, en sachant cela. Non, aucune joie ne parut dans le cœur d'Alice ; elle mangea vite, peu, et se leva avant que tous n'aient terminé leur repas. Elle avait envie d'être seule.

Elle ne vit pas Gabriel l'imiter et se lever, pour la suivre. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir qui montait à la tour des Serdaigle.

« Alice ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas et força le pas ; elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni l'entendre, elle souhaitait juste être seule, ce n'était pas le bout du monde quand même ! Mais Gabriel la rejoignit en quelques pas et la saisit par le bras, pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement ; ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer la magie…

«- Alice, laisse-moi te parler, s'il te plaît !

- C'est ça ! Pour me dire des horreurs !

- Non ! Simplement la vérité !

- Mais quelle vérité, Gabriel ? »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton si las, qu'il la lâcha. Elle ne s'enfuit pas.

« - Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, refreinant l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire ce que recelait son cœur. Tu as tellement changé, Alice… Tu es redevenue comme avant…

- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, de toute façon…

- Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi ? Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est toi qui te jetais au secours de… de ce… ce…

- Professeur, Gabriel. Ces gens-là sont des professeurs.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots !

- Et toi, ne me crie pas dessus ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Si, tu me repousses ! Moi, je suis prêt à tout te donner, et toi, tu me repousses… »

Il était sincère. Elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Ce pauvre garçon était amoureux d'elle et il semblait tant en souffrir ! Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle ne l'avait pas obligée, ce n'était pas elle qui était venue le voir et qui lui avait dit "aime-moi". Elle n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser avec cette histoire qui ne mènerait nulle part. Penser cela lui pinça le cœur ; elle aurait dû être honteuse, mais non, à la place, elle ne ressentait rien de tel.

« - Alice, je peux comprendre que tes parents te manquent… Mais de là à rabattre tes sentiments sur le vieux !

- Quoi ? Mes quoi sur qui ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu as perdu la raison !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, alors. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui administra une gifle magistrale, qui lui fit mal à la main, autant que lui à la joue, si fort qu'il sentit un peu de sang couler de sa lèvre fendue.

La colère prit le dessus sur tout le reste de ses sentiments, déjà bien confus. Il la saisit par les épaules et la poussa brutalement contre le mur, à lui en faire mal. Mais maintenant, que faire ? Lui rendre son coup ? Non, il n'était pas comme cela, il n'était pas un garçon violent, et jamais il ne lèverait la main sur une fille. Il vit le faible éclat de la chaîne en argent au cou d'Alice. Il leva la main, lentement, et arracha la chaîne aussi lentement, entraînant avec elle le lien de cuir qui retenait la pierre d'ambre, puis laissa tout tomber par terre, où la pierre se brisa en deux.

« Voilà ! C'est exactement comme ça, que tu finiras ! » lui jeta-t-il au visage, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en sang.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, stupéfaite, il détourna son regard d'elle et s'en fut, à deux doigts de devenir fou de rage.

Restée seule, Alice glissa sur le sol et recueillit la pierre, dans sa main tremblante, tandis que de l'autre, elle serrait le petit trèfle en argent de Gabriel, si fort qu'il s'incrusta dans sa chair et la fit saigner. Cela lui était égal.

Gabriel l'avait mise devant le fait accompli. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. C'était à elle de se réveiller et de s'ouvrir aux autres une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était bien, comme cela, dure comme une pierre, comme avant, oui, avant qu'elle ne se mette à avoir de nouveau des sentiments. Dure comme une pierre remplie de larmes.

La tête vide, elle quitta le couloir et se mit à marcher, sans but, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de l'école, prenant le chemin sombre et oppressant de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute, la plus dangereuse. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'y aller, elle se moquait bien du règlement, elle voulait juste être seule pour pouvoir pleurer, sans que personne ne la voie.

Peut-être que là haut, il y aurait Eswann ou la créature. Elles prendraient sa vie toutes les deux, l'une comme l'autre, et cela mettrait un terme à ses errances.

C'était là qu'elle serait le mieux, dans les ténèbres…


	15. Chapitre quinze

Au matin de ce dimanche tant attendu par tous les autres, Alice se rendit à la maison de Hagrid ; il faisait très beau, mais elle avait froid et grelottait presque, en attendant sur le palier.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, il lui offrit son sourire le plus heureux ; cela faisait si longtemps !

« Mais entre donc ! »

Elle fut accueillie par Crockdur, qui vint pousser sa main d'un coup de tête, cherchant des caresses qu'elle lui donna, distraitement, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui proposait le demi-géant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Hagrid n'était pas complètement idiot, il savait et voyait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi choquée que lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, pendant les vacances de Noël, mais il y avait comme un vide, dans ses yeux, comme si leur feu s'était éteint. Elle était pâle, comme si elle était malade, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. Elle lui faisait de la peine.

Comme réponse, elle sortit de sa poche un petit sac de velours noir, de sa poche, et le posa sur la table. Elle le regarda un instant, puis le souleva pour faire tomber, dans le creux de sa main, les deux morceaux de sa pierre d'ambre, ainsi qu'un tout petit paquet de papier de soie, qui contenait le trèfle en argent de Gabriel.

« Je voulais juste vous demander… dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Est-ce que vous pouvez me la garder, aujourd'hui ? Je ne voudrais pas la perdre… »

Surpris, Hagrid hocha la tête.

« Comment s'est-elle brisée ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. Elle enroula le lien autour des deux parties de la pierre, et remit le tout dans le petit sac.

« - Elle est tombée, dit-elle simplement.

- Si tu le dis… »

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'insister, mais il avait encore une chose à demander.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à son vrai propriétaire, de te la réparer ? »

Alice le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

« - Je ne sais pas qui c'est, Hagrid.

- En es-tu bien sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alice se leva, les mains posées à plat sur la table, penchée en avant. Elle avait un drôle d'air, quelque chose d'un peu effrayant.

« Je viendrai la chercher lorsque cette superbe journée sera finie » dit-elle

Hagrid la laissa partir, stupéfait. Il ne remarqua même pas que tout le contenu de sa tasse de thé s'était répandu sur son pantalon et la moitié de sa chemise, grâce à un coup de tête affectueux de son chien.

Elle était inquiétante, cette petite.

Il ferait peut-être bien d'en parler à Dumbledore.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alice n'apprécierait pas.

De toute façon, aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas le temps de parler de cela à qui que ce soit ; il devait rejoindre les élèves et les professeurs, au bord du lac. Il voulut finir son thé, mais il s'aperçut que sa tasse était vide, comme son contenu se trouvait précisément sur ses vêtements ; il n'avait plus qu'à se dépêcher de se changer, puis rejoindre les troupes au plus vite.

Dehors, là-bas, près du lac, c'était l'effervescence. Cela riait et parlait fort. Les professeurs s'amusaient tout autant que leurs élèves – sauf bien sûr celui qui ne s'amusait jamais, ou du moins, pas de cette façon – et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Curieusement, le professeur Bathory s'était excusée de ne pouvoir participer, car elle ne se sentait pas bien ; curieusement, Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe n'y croyait pas, pas plus que Rogue lui-même, qui se retrouvait d'ailleurs avec un groupe de plus.

Les premiers bateaux furent lâchés – mais où les avaient-ils trouvés ? – et la grande journée de voile sans magie put enfin commencer.

Dumbledore était ravi.

C'était si joli, ces petits bateaux, avec leur voile toute blanche… C'était comme l'insouciance de ces enfants, c'était léger et agréable à voir, tellement reposant, tellement loin de l'horreur qui courait dans les murs de l'école, tellement loin de l'histoire sordide de la jeune femme au vampire… Ce bateau là-bas, détaché des autres… Semblable à la jeune fille qui se murait dans le silence, fragile et risquant à tout moment de sombrer… Sans aucun secours.

Pourquoi pensait-il à des choses si tristes, bon sang ?

« - Monsieur le directeur ! l'apostropha Neville Londubat, en manches de chemise, un large sourire éclairant son visage encore enfantin. Venez vous joindre à nous !

- Non, non, je préfère rester sur la terre ferme et apprendre à allumer un feu avec des pierres, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire aussi heureux. Je suis trop vieux pour faire le zouave !

- Tant pis pour vous ! »

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas sur l'eau entouraient Hagrid, qui leur montrait comment fabriquer des brochettes énormes, et comment les disposer sur des grilles aussi immenses, en attendant qu'un bon feu soit préparé à l'aide de deux pierres.

« - Quoi, vous avez déjà faim, Hagrid ? demanda le directeur en avançant tranquillement vers eux.

- Oh ! Non, mais vous avez vu cette troupe ? répondit le demi-géant, tout en nouant deux branches souples. Je ne fais qu'anticiper la cohue de midi, quand le grand air les aura bien creusés.

- Vous avez raison, ils mourront sans doute de faim. »

Puis le vieil homme repartit dans sa tournée des groupes restés à terre, visitant tranquillement les différents ateliers "découverte de la nature et de ses bienfaits", comme les avait appelés Hagrid.

Cela faisait un sacré monde, tout de même. Quatre maisons, sept années, une quinzaine d'élèves par année… Les professeurs devaient être débordés, mais ils n'en montraient rien, surtout ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'eau ; le seul à arborer une mine d'enterrement, il n'y avait aucun besoin de le nommer. Assis sur un rocher, bras croisés et sourcils bas, il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire à son groupe de rester en place, si par hasard il voulait espérer rejoindre les autres sur l'eau.

Tout ce babillage incessant l'épuisait, il faisait trop chaud à son goût, il n'avait pas demandé à être là, à surveiller ces gamins qui ne tenaient pas en place. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Dumbledore, le sourire plaqué sur sa figure, il poussa un soupir déchirant; il aurait bien une de ses bonnes idées, pour le rendre ridicule. Avec un peu de chance et pour couronner le tout, il attraperait sûrement un coup de soleil, comme ce crétin de Londubat, dont le front et le nez luisaient déjà comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Dites-moi, Severus, vous comptez faire cette tête toute la journée ? »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent derrière leurs mains.

« - Allons, ça va bientôt être votre tour ! ajouta Dumbledore en clignant de l'œil à l'adresse d'un première année amusé.

- Il est hors de question que je mette un pied sur une de ces coquilles de noix… grogna Rogue en haussant à peine le ton, de sorte que seul Albus l'entende.

- Tout le monde s'amuse ! répliqua le vieil homme.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Albus tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers Alice, assise un peu à l'écart, les bras enserrant ses genoux repliés contre elle.

« - Moi, je ne m'amuse pas, reprit Rogue pour éclaircir le doute, car il le voyait venir, le directeur.

- Bon sang… soupira ce dernier en repartant. Mais que vais-je faire de vous ?... »

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Cette journée ridicule était une journée ridicule.

La matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à l'arrivée du repas, que Hagrid et sa troupe avaient mis au point sans problème. Une bonne odeur de grillades aux herbes envahit bientôt les bords du lac, et de petits groupes se formèrent, de ci de là, mangeant à moitié avec les doigts, à moitié en piquant la viande avec une fourchette ; ils se régalaient tous, dans tous les sens du terme.

Alors qu'ils en étaient aux fruits, les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore pris l'eau commencèrent à s'en rapprocher ; le groupe de Rogue, qui avait au passage récupéré Rebecca Sheller et Gabriel Waters grâce à l'absence du professeur Bathory, devait être le premier à y aller.

Rogue n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention d'accompagner ses élèves, d'autant plus que ceux-ci n'étaient même pas des Serpentard – franchement, mélanger ainsi les torchons et les serviettes ! – mais toutefois, il s'approcha de la demoiselle Sheller et lui fit froid dans le dos, d'un seul regard.

« Je vous préviens, je vous ai à l'œil » dit-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien compris de quoi il voulait parler. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nettoyer une nouvelle fois, et sans magie, son cachot poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées, d'autant plus qu'il y avait quelque chose de monstrueux, là-dedans. Elle avait bien évidemment toujours envie de faire du mal à Alice, plus que jamais, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vue blesser son cher Gabriel, l'autre jour, dans un coin sombre d'un couloir. Mais ici, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Et puis, le vieux la surveillait. C'était mal parti.

De toute façon, elle ne se trouvait même pas dans la même embarcation qu'Alice ; c'était peine perdue, à moins de lancer un sort d'où elle se trouvait. Pourquoi pas ? Dans la cohue et les amusements, qui le remarquerait ? Et puis, elle avait l'air si faible, la pauvre petite ! Elle avait bien vu qu'elle avait à peine touché à son repas. Elle pourrait très bien avoir un malaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de deuxième année de Serpentard ait la bonne idée, bien sûr, de vouloir faire la course avec les autres. Dumbledore avait pensé qu'il serait intéressant de mélanger les maisons. Seulement, un Serpentard, même seul, avait toujours l'esprit foisonnant ; pour inventer de sales tours, ils étaient toujours les premiers.

Cela donna l'occasion au bateau portant Rebecca Sheller d'assister à une brillante mise en carafe du bateau d'Alice. Le jeune Serpentard, inconscient plus que les autres, avait par trop harangué son équipe, et tous s'étaient penché en arrière, du même côté, pour faire un effet génialissime – c'était ce que le Serpentard avait dit – et ainsi, l'embarcation avait chaviré, avec tout le monde dessus, qui s'était retrouvé dessous.

Sur la berge, commençaient à s'élever cris et exclamations de frayeur.

Mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal ; les élèves tombés à l'eau étaient remontés à bord. Alice ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Rebecca, qui en faisait autant, un sourire moqueur étirant sa bouche ; elle la savait capable d'imaginer un tel stratagème dans le seul but de lui faire du tort. Dégoulinante de l'eau froide du lac, elle se dressa à l'avant de son bateau, comme si elle la défiait du regard ; elle avait peut-être énormément de peine, elle était peut-être au bord du gouffre, mais elle ne laisserait jamais cette jeune fille de bonne famille continuer à lui faire du mal. Pas elle.

Un élève de septième année de Gryffondor la fit se rasseoir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle retombe à l'eau, elle, sinon il aurait des ennuis, en tant que responsable du bateau. Elle obtempéra, mais jamais son regard ne quitta celui de Rebecca.

Une fois à terre, les élèves furent assaillis par des professeurs et d'autres élèves, armés de couvertures bien chaudes. Il n'y eut aucune question. Tout le monde avait vu que cet incident était dû à l'emportement sportif du Serpentard, qui se vit toutefois retirer cinq points à sa maison – Rogue fit la grimace. Ceux-ci retournèrent dans l'école, pour se changer.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'Alice se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette magique ; avant d'ôter ses vêtements mouillés,elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour enlever sa baguette, toujours piquée dans son chignon. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit comme une vague de froid envahir son corps.

« Non… murmura-t-elle, se mettant à quatre pattes, pour regarder sous son lit. Non, pas ça ! »

Elle ne l'y trouva pas.

Elle prit une douche rapide qui ne la réchauffa pas, puis, les larmes aux yeux, fébrile, elle se changea et repartit vers le lac, les cheveux au vent.

Les autres s'amusaient encore sur l'eau ; certains apprenaient avec Hagrid comment reconnaître les empreintes d'animaux sauvages, et comment savoir s'il valait mieux les éviter ou non. Dumbledore était assis sur un rocher, discutant avec la délicate madame Elysea, la professeur de runes. Madame Bibine et M. Lhiannan étaient sur l'eau avec les autres. Le reste des professeurs était au sec, au milieu des élèves qui discutaient, et ceux qui s'ennuyaient et qui voulaient rentrer.

Alice s'arrêta net. Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer la perte de sa baguette magique, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Que faire ?

Elle eut une idée ; le mieux à faire, c'était aller attendre Hagrid chez lui. Il saurait quoi faire, lui.

Ce fut endormie la tête sur la table, que Hagrid la trouva lorsqu'il rentra à la nuit tombée. Crockdur était à ses pieds, aux aguets, comme s'il avait reçu pour ordre de la surveiller, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le demi-géant n'osait pas la réveiller et se demandait pourquoi elle était là, et pas avec les autres au repas. Il la secoua très doucement par l'épaule ; elle s'éveilla en sursaut, les yeux dans le vide, et la marque des plis de ses vêtements imprimée sur la figure. Hagrid remarqua qu'elle avait encore pleuré, à ses paupières gonflées.

« - Excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant d'un bond.

- Pourquoi ??? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit Hagrid en souriant.

- Je suis entrée chez vous alors que vous n'y étiez pas.

- Il y avait Crockdur, c'est tout comme. Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Il évita de dire comme d'habitude.

Alice soupira ; elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai perdu ma baguette magique… »

Là, Hagrid soupira, décontenancé. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Si elle avait perdu sa baguette, Alice avait de quoi pleurer, même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, lui. Emu par la détresse de la jeune fille, il posait sa grande main sur son épaule ; que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Elle devait déclarer à Dumbledore la perte de sa baguette ; sans cet outil primordial, elle risquait de prendre du retard dans ses cours, et donc, son passage en septième année pouvait être compromis.

« Alice, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Elle leva vers lui son regard d'ambre empli de larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? balbutia-t-elle, en se tordant les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça. Tu en achèteras une nouvelle, c'est déjà arrivé à d'autres, il y en a même qui ont cassé la leur, allons, ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais Hagrid, je vais faire perdre des points à ma maison ! Je vais encore être mal vue, je vais passer en conseil et…

- Arrête, tu extrapoles complètement. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle se calma à peine, le temps que le demi-géant l'emmène voir le directeur.

Celui-ci quitta le dîner spécialement pour elle, lorsque Hagrid lui en souffla un mot ou deux à l'oreille ; cela jeta un vague trouble parmi les professeurs, mais il n'en fit rien. Au mot « Alice », Dumbledore avait frémi.

Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa mine défaite inquiétait le vieil homme bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Cette petite lui avait fait espéré qu'elle allait mieux, mais en fait, avec ses sentiments continuellement à fleur de peau, elle était plus instable que la moindre potion explosive.

En la voyant, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la faire surveiller par son professeur le plus controversé ; il voulait à tout prix qu'elle refasse surface, mais elle, elle donnait plutôt l'impression de glisser vers le même monde, ce monde qu'il voulait lui éviter, lui, Albus Dumbledore, censé être égal avec chaque élève. Allait-il devoir s'impliquer pour de bon, si tôt ?

Hagrid les laissa face à face, dans la salle des professeurs.

Le directeur ne fit pas asseoir l'élève Alice Rogue. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et les siens ne pétillaient pas, ils semblaient être en colère, même.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Alice sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Cela ne lui donna aucunement du courage, bien au contraire.

Qu'avait-elle à lui annoncer ?

Mais où était passé la verve de cette petite ? Son franc-parler, son culot ! Pour quelle raison semblait-elle être devenue une pauvre fille perdue, persécutée, ou plutôt, seule au monde ? Ce n'était quand même pas la présence de la créature… Sinon elle serait définitivement perdue.

« Monsieur, dit enfin Alice, dont la voix tremblait. Je viens vous rendre compte que… Heu… J'ai perdu ma baguette magique, lorsque je suis tombée à l'eau cet après-midi. »

Dumbledore soupira. Ce n'était que cela…

« Pourquoi l'aviez-vous sur vous ? Vous saviez comme les autres que la magie serait interdite, aujourd'hui » dit-il, sur un ton moins dur.

Alice baissa les yeux, rougissante.

« Elle me sert à tenir mes cheveux, monsieur » dit-elle avec franchise.

Il eut envie de sourire, mais il se retint. Décidément, la coquetterie des femmes serait bien pour lui un des sujets les plus méconnus !

« Alice, dit-il en lissant sa longue barbe de la main. Pour cette imprudence, je vais devoir retirer dix points à votre maison. »

Dix points ? Et c'était tout ? Pour la perte de sa précieuse baguette, elle perdait dix pauvres malheureux points ? Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« De plus, vous serez en retenue pendant une semaine, ajouta Dumbledore. Vous aiderez Hagrid et le professeur Londubat à remettre en état les serres du fond. »

Il se moquait d'elle. Une retenue, ça ? Mais n'importe quel élève sensé aurait voulu aider à retaper les vieilles serres, pleines de plantes rares ou inconnues !

« Samedi prochain, vous irez chez Ollivander's, reprit le vieil homme. Je verrai quel professeur vous accompagnera. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, ce qui étonna son interlocuteur. Elle voulut le supplier de ne surtout pas choisir le pire d'entre eux, mais elle ne le put. Sa raison la retint, fort heureusement.

« - Revenez me voir demain matin, avant les cours, dit Albus pour finir. Vous prendrez vos consignes pour la retenue, puis je vous donnerai le nom de votre accompagnateur. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller manger un morceau, puis d'aller vous coucher.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Elle sortit de la salle des professeurs, mais ne lui fit pas plaisir, car elle ne se rendit pas dans la salle à manger, où il régnait un climat chaleureux de fête ; elle monta directement dans sa chambre, désespérée.

Elle enfila son pyjama, alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, se brossa les dents, et se glissa sous ses couvertures, transie de froid et de crainte. Elle avait remonté son drap jusque sous son nez, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle craignait que le vilain croque-mitaine sorte de son placard, dans sa chambre d'enfant. Dans un geste rituel, elle voulut refermer ses doigts sur sa pierre d'ambre, mais elle ne la trouva pas ; elle était sagement enroulée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, avec le trèfle de Gabriel. Brisée en deux. Elle ne voulut même pas aller la chercher, parce que pour elle, cet objet qui la rassurait tant quand elle était seule était comme perdu à ses yeux, comme si son charme apaisant était mort au moment où Gabriel l'avait touché et brisé.

Elle finit par s'endormir, l'esprit embrumé, et se retrouva aux prises avec un rêve très noir dans lequel elle vit ses parents, mais ce n'étaient plus ses parents : ils la rejetaient car elle était différente, elle n'avait plus le même cœur, elle n'était plus leur fille généreuse et gaie. Elle errait sur une terre désolée, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et elle finissait par en atteindre la limite ; devant ses pieds, la brume s'ouvrait sur le vide, et lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner pour rebrousser chemin, la brume avait tout envahi et elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger, elle finissait par avoir le souffle coupé et s'écroulait sur le sol, au pied d'un chêne immense.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla, mal à l'aise, au bord de la nausée.

Les filles de sa chambre dormaient encore.

Elle en profita pour se doucher, s'habiller et se coiffer ; par contre, elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Cela lui serra le cœur. Pour un sorcier, perdre sa baguette était très dévalorisant, car elle fait partie de lui, elle est lui. C'est comme s'il perdait un œil ou l'usage de la parole.

Une fois prête, elle descendit et alla directement attendre le directeur devant la salle des professeurs, bien qu'il soit encore tôt et qu'elle était sûrement la seule à être debout, à part Rusard, sans doute – à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais, celui-là.

Le premier qu'elle vit fut Ethan, qui lui adressa un cordial sourire, auquel elle répondit comme elle put, c'est-à-dire pas très sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'il l'invita à entrer dans la salle des professeurs, elle refusa ; elle préférait attendre dehors. Elle vit donc entrer chaque professeur, même Eswann Bathory, qui lui fit elle aussi un grand sourire ; elle ne comprendrait jamais cette femme, jamais. Comment pouvait-elle rester si naturelle, alors qu'elle traînait un monstre derrière elle, qu'elle la détestait et qu'elle avait tenté de la tuer, elle ?

Elle commençait à désespérer, car Dumbledore ne venait pas. La première heure de cours allait commencer, et il n'était toujours pas là, elle allait vraiment être en retard – mais c'était un cours d'histoire de la magie, alors… - et elle n'avait pas encore pris ses consignes. Elle venait juste de s'appuyer contre le mur, lorsque les bruits de conversation la tirèrent de sa torpeur ; elle se redressa et se sentit devenir hostile, par la même occasion, à la vue de Dumbledore, accompagné de Rogue. Mais celui-ci entra dans la salle sans lui jeter la moindre ombre de regard, ce qui la soulagea un peu.

« - Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle au directeur.

- Bonjour, Alice, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire – elle était décidément désarmante. Vous avez vu le professeur McGonagall ?

- Heu, non.

- Zut, elle devait vous dire qu'elle irait avec vous au Chemin de Traverse, samedi. Je pensais que c'était un bon choix.

- Oui, oui, très bon ! »

Elle sourit bêtement, encore plus soulagée ; elle avait réellement craint de se retrouver encore avec Rogue, ce qui aurait donné à Gabriel encore plus de crédit, pour la persécuter, mais non, Dumbledore avait pensé à McGonagall. C'était parfait.

Le directeur n'avait pas fini.

« - Ce soir, à dix-huit heures, vous rejoindrez Hagrid, dit-il. Il est au courant pour votre retenue.

- Oui, répondit Alice. Très bien. Merci. »

Elle prit congé et se sauva en cours, car elle était en retard ; Dumbledore la regarda partir en souriant. C'était la première fois qu'un élève le remerciait pour avoir reçu une colle. Mais quand même, il se faisait du souci pour elle ; il avait un peu parlé avec Hagrid, la veille, et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, à nouveau. Le demi-géant lui avait dit pour la pierre d'ambre ; il lui avait raconté depuis le début, lorsqu'elle l'avait reçue, et lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée chez lui, cassée en deux, et surtout, il lui avait dit combien elle avait l'air en détresse. Il faudrait la surveiller. Enfin, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée, c'était ce qui revenait le plus souvent à l'esprit du directeur ; les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit, le doute n'était plus permis, mais quand même...

Pour l'heure, il avait cette histoire de grattements et de grognements dans les murs, à régler.

Quand Alice entra dans la salle de classe, tout le monde la regarda comme si elle avait quatre bras ou une face de singe – ça, c'était sans doute ce que pensait Rebecca, à son égard – et elle se sentit fort mal à l'aise ; elle s'assit à la seule place libre, et se retrouva à côté de Gabriel, ce qui la mit bien plus au supplice.

Le cours fut ennuyeux au possible, mais elle reçut une boulette de papier, catapultée par son voisin de droite. Elle déplia la boulette ; il y avait un message écrit : Gabriel voulait la voir après les cours, à la pause du déjeuner. C'était tout. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcils, qui voulait sans doute signifier qu'il exigeait une réponse. Elle fit « oui » de la tête et se replongea dans la somnolence du cours.

Les trois heures suivantes furent consacrées à la transformation et la divination, puis arriva l'heure du déjeuner.

Gabriel attendait déjà Alice, sous une arche du couloir extérieur, à l'écart du flot des élèves.

Elle se planta devant lui, son sac serré contre elle, dans cette attitude de rejet effrayé qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le pilier, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux en bataille. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Il soupira, regarda en l'air, comme pour chercher l'inspiration, ou le courage, se gratta la joue, soupira encore, puis revint se concentrer sur la jeune fille.

« En fait, je voulais te prévenir, dit-il enfin. Ça parle encore, sur toi… »

Alice frissonna.

« - Comment ça ? De quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, moi. Et je veux que ça cesse !

- Tu veux ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

D'un coup, son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite, elle sentait son sang bourdonner dans ses tempes, comme si elle allait avoir un malaise. Elle en avait assez de ces histoires sur elle ! Elle le disait, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il y avait des gens qui avaient fait bien pis, et on ne leur reprochait rien, à eux ! Pourquoi ce harcèlement ? Pourquoi ? Et puis comment osait-il, lui, lui dire cela de cette manière, comme s'il conspirait lui-même contre elle, avec toute la bande de petits imbéciles qui chuchotaient quand elle passait ? Comment osait-il !

« Gabriel… murmura-t-elle, épuisée de ne plus rien manger et de mal dormir, épuisée de trop penser à ces choses stériles. Laisse-moi te dire une chose… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pour se donner du courage.

Il s'était un peu penché, attendant qu'elle se confie.

« J'en ai marre de vos ragots ! Marre de votre hypocrisie à tous ! Si tu as honte de moi, retourne donc avec les tiens ! lui cria Alice en plein visage, la gorge serrée. Laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe à sa place, avec les rebuts, d'accord ?! Maintenant tu vas être un gentil garçon bien élevé comme tu l'as toujours été, et tu vas aller faire la morale à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Elle voulut s'en aller, mais il la rattrapa, devant tout le monde qui faisait plus ou moins attention, de toute façon, et l'obligea à le regarder.

« - Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Alice, dit-il, blessé par ses paroles. Moi, je ne le suis pas !

- Et pourtant, tu te conduis comme tel, répondit Alice avec froideur. Laisse-moi partir, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Il laissa sa main retomber, dans un geste défaitiste ; sans lui lancer le moindre regard, Alice s'éloigna de lui, vers la salle à manger, les joues en feu et le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

Gabriel envoya son poing s'écraser contre la pierre froide du pilier voisin, mais cela ne calma en rien sa colère, il se fit juste franchement mal. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait eu tant de mal à l'apprivoiser, sa petite sauvageonne, il avait ressenti tant de joie lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté… Pourquoi lui avait-elle tourné le dos si vite ? Il ne pouvait croire que ce qui l'avait détournée de lui, c'était ce vieil aigri de prof détestable, là. C'était impossible. Pourtant, tout le laissait croire. Elle avait changé depuis le jour où la créature était apparue dans la classe, et avait attaqué le vieux. Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ce type avait bien le double de son âge, il aurait pu être son père ! C'était écoeurant…

Alors qu'il voyait Rebecca venir vers lui, avec son air faussement alarmé, il décampa aussi sec ; il n'avait pas envie de la voir, cette fille insupportable. Comment Alice pouvait-elle le comparer à cette engeance démoniaque ? Il était peut-être de sang pur, mais jamais son cœur ne serait aussi noir que celui de la fille Sheller, ses parents étaient des sorciers très gentils, appréciés, qui avaient toujours prôné l'égalité des statuts, Sang-Pur étant pour eux un terme qu'ils n'avaient même jamais envisagé pour se qualifier, ses parents étaient les piliers de sa vie et ils ne lui auraient jamais permis de se montrer insultant ! Pauvre Alice…

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il fit volte-face et fondit sur Rebecca comme un aigle sur sa proie; il la saisit en vol et l'entraîna derrière lui, faisant la sourde oreille à ses protestations et envoyant bouler ses groupies malsaines. Il l'emmena loin des oreilles indiscrètes et consentit à la libérer un instant.

« - Tu m'as fait mal ! s'indignait-elle, en se frottant le bras.

- Allez, arrête, va ! Tu vas me parler d'Alice, maintenant.

- Excuse-moi ? »

Son regard s'était voilé, à ce nom. Sa bouche s'était tordue en une moue de dégoût. Gabriel avait envie de la prendre par les cheveux et de raper son visage dont elle était si fière contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus défigurée que la plus immonde des goules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et ne prends pas tes grands airs ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! »

Rebecca eut un pauvre sourire.

« - Ne m'accuse pas d'être responsable de ce qui lui arrive !

- Non, moi, je te parle de ce jour où tes copines m'ont éloigné d'elle, pour que tu puisses lui parler de je ne sais quoi. »

Le teint de Rebecca vira au très pâle, c'en était scandaleux.

« - Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Tu l'as blessée, ne mens pas !

- Ce… C'est faux !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une élève en avait blessé une autre, les gens parlent entre eux, aux inter-classes… Et il n'a pas été question de renvoi. Il me semble que tu sais de quoi je parle, Rebecca. »

Il avait ressorti cette histoire par hasard. Il en avait entendu parler comme tout le monde ; il en avait été aussi question dans un courrier que son père lui avait envoyé, où il lui disait de ne surtout pas fréquenter la fille Sheller, justement à cause de cette affaire. Il n'avait pas eu les détails, mais il suffisait de réfléchir un peu pour comprendre que la victime était Alice, et que si Rebecca n'avait pas été renvoyée, c'était uniquement grâce à l'influence de son père et de son oncle, ces deux espèces de mafieux de la sorcellerie. Des cousins ou des amis très proches d'une certaine famille Malfoy…

Rebecca était passée du pâle au rouge, en un rien de temps, il faut le dire.

« Co… Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Sa voix n'était plus si sûre, maintenant, et elle venait de la trahir en formulant cette question.

« - Là n'est pas la question, fit Gabriel sèchement. A cause de toi, tu as vu dans quel état elle est !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Elle était déjà comme ça quand elle est arrivée, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Je te jure, Rebecca, si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as encore harcelée, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, c'est clair ?

- Ah oui ? »

Cette fois, Rebecca retrouva de sa superbe. Gabriel avait peut-être des atouts dans sa manche, mais elle n'était pas en reste, à ce sujet.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, petit, dit-elle en faisant mine de se recoiffer. Moi, je sais que ton père est en mauvaise posture à son travail. Tu devrais éviter de lui porter plus de préjudices… Et puis, si tu n'arrives pas à encaisser le fait que ta chère et pure Alice te préfère un vieux, va te faire soigner chez Pomfresh. »

Gabriel inspira profondément, comme Alice avait fait, avant de lui crier dessus. Il imagina un champ de fleurs immense, pour se calmer, mais l'image de la face de Rebecca rapant le mur reprenait déjà le dessus et finalement, c'était bien mieux.

Il sourit, comme si les menaces et les allusions grotesques de la fille Sheller n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui.

« Moi, je pense que si tu ne la fermes pas, et que tu ne te tiens pas à carreau, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis… Et ils ne viendront pas de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il la planta là, sans un mot de plus, sinon il l'aurait cognée comme un sac de sable, ou peut-être simplement comme l'ordure qu'elle était.

Au déjeuner, personne ne vit Rebecca Sheller, trop occupée à manigancer dans son coin une nouvelle vengeance, comme envoyer un hibou de pleurs à son cher paternel, et à fouiller dans les affaires de sa rivale.

Par contre, Dumbledore voyait Alice, de sa place, et même si celle-ci picorait dans son assiette, au moins elle était là. Pourtant, Alice n'y était pas du tout ; elle pensait à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Elle se souvenait très bien que Bathory avait déjà lancé des propos semblables, et qu'elle en avait souffert. Pourquoi cela revenait-il encore, et de la bouche des élèves, cette fois ? A cause de l'histoire de l'attaque de la créature ? Elle devait être la seule à penser que sauver la vie de quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, était une chose importante, bien plus au-dessus de ce qu'on pense ou qu'on ressent pour cette personne. Si c'était arrivé à un autre prof, elle en aurait fait autant. Si Rogue ne lui était pas venu en aide, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la potion de Cicatrisation, donc elle ne se serait pas compromise aux yeux des autres. C'était trop compliqué pour elle, tout ça.

« Dites ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'apostrophait.

C'était, semble-t-il, l'élève qu'elle avait trouvé, pendant les vacances de fin d'année, celui qui avait été attaqué. C'était un Gryffondor, un petit brun au visage enfantin couvert de tâches de rousseur, dont le regard noisette était plutôt curieux envers elle.

« - Oui ? s'étonna Alice, son grain de raisin en suspens.

- Je m'appelle Marcus Elwood, je suis en deuxième année chez Gryffondor, dit le garçon. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Heu, oui, fais comme chez toi, fit Alice en reprenant son grignotage. Moi, c'est Alice.

- Merci. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, en fait. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce petit jeune homme voulait son aide ? Pour quoi faire ? Apprendre à se faire détester des autres ?

« - Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, en jetant le squelette de sa grappe dans son assiette.

- Oui ! Je sais que vous taquinez bien, en potions. Et moi, je suis plutôt mauvais, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, vous voudriez bien m'aider un peu. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle taquinait en potions ? Il devait être fils de Moldus, lui, parce qu'un véritaaaaaable sorcier de pure souche n'aurait jamais utilisé un pareil mot. Comme elle. Par contre, d'où tenait-il qu'elle taquinait en potions ?

« - Qui t'a dit que…

- Ah, c'est McGo, quand je lui ai demandé. Elle est cool, elle, et puis c'est une Animagus… »

Quel gamin étrange et accessible, en fait, ce Marcus !

Il n'avait pas demandé au directeur de Serdaigle, non, il avait demandé à une prof cool et elle l'avait aiguillé vers elle, la bête noire du beau monde.

« - Et bien, Marcus, si tu y tiens… se résigna Alice en soupirant.

- Ce soir alors ?

- Heu, non, je ne pourrai pas, cette semaine, je suis en retenue, désolée.

- C'est pas grave ! Mon devoir n'est à rendre que la semaine prochaine. »

Devant tant de naturel, Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Marcus se leva et repartit vers sa table et ses copains de classe, qui devaient déjà monter l'histoire en épingle, genre « alors, elle a dit oui ? » ou "alors, elle est comment, la sixième année ? » ou encore « tu crois que c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur elle ? ».

Puis il fallut aller en cours ; le dernier de la journée fut le cours de potions, justement.

Ce fut un cours plus silencieux que jamais, hormis le bruit du contenu des chaudrons en ébullition, au dessus des feux qui crépitaient.

Gabriel et Rebecca s'échangeaient de noirs regards, Rogue rôdait entre les rangées de tables, à l'affût de la moindre erreur, Alice se concentrait sur sa potion, tout en abominant ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux ; comme elle reculait pour pouvoir les tresser, le professeur s'arrêta devant elle, se penchant sur son chaudron comme s'il cherchait s'il ne manquait rien.

« - Où est votre baguette ? fit-il à mi-voix, l'air inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répondit-elle aussi sec, à mi-voix elle aussi.

Il y eut des murmures, mais un seul regard noir et meurtrier les fit taire et il n'y eut plus que des dos, dont les têtes penchées semblaient soudain très concentrées sur le travail.

« - Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, reprit Rogue entre ses dents, furieux.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Tout ceci s'était passé dans un murmure.

Alice risqua un regard vers Gabriel, qui travaillait, et elle vit, au muscle qui sautait dans sa joue, qu'il bouillait de fureur contenue. Il risquait d'y avoir d'autres bruits. Cela lui était bien égal, puisqu'il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien, rien de visible. Rien.

Le cours se termina dans le même silence pesant. Les élèves laissèrent leurs chaudrons, pour le contrôle du professeur et l'attribution des notes. Ils pouvaient s'attendre à un cas concret, sans doute à la fin de la semaine.

Alice se rendit devant le bureau de son bourreau ; elle le maudissait de l'avoir ainsi abordée, en plein cours. Il devait savoir ce qui se disait, comme il l'avait su lorsque Bathory avait menti. Pourquoi être venu lui parler à voix basse, si près, alors que tout le monde devait certainement parier si oui ou non ils étaient déjà passé à l'acte, et si oui ou non, ils seraient renvoyés tous les deux si ça arrivait aux oreilles du directeur ? Il n'avait décidément pas de figure, pour vouloir ainsi l'humilier devant sa classe avec toutes les rumeurs qui galopaient dans les couloirs.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, c'était le jour de l'attaque de la créature. Et là, il allait encore la mettre plus bas que terre ou quoi ? Il devait avoir la mémoire bien courte, et elle, elle était une idiote. Elle était peut-être retombée dans son abîme de solitude noire, mais elle ne le laisserait pas la rabaisser. Ça non !

« Où est votre baguette ? » redemanda-t-il sans préambule.

Et bien non, il n'avait pas changé, il était exactement le même vieux infect qu'il avait toujours été, cet égoïste fini.

Elle se souvenait encore du sang qu'elle avait eu sur les mains, parce qu'elle lui avait certainement sauvé la vie. Elle semblait bien être la seule à s'en rappeler.

« Je l'ai perdue, ma baguette » répondit-elle sur le même ton glacial.

Elle n'avait pas tant changé, la petite protégée de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme devait avoir halluciné, elle n'était pas à deux doigts de glisser à jamais dans les ténèbres. Elle était toujours aussi fière d'elle, à cet instant, et même en avouant avoir perdu sa baguette magique, elle le bravait sans baisser les yeux.

« - Je suis déjà en retenue et ma maison a déjà perdu dix points, le devança-t-elle avec un certain mépris.

- Vous allez en perdre d'autres, si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton.

- Mais allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, faites comme d'habitude. Personne ne vous a demandé ou ordonné de faire le gentil, aujourd'hui, on dirait. Alors lâchez-vous un peu ! »

Là, c'était la goutte. Comment osait-elle dire cela ?

Il se leva de sa chaise et abattit ses mains sur le bureau, dans un grand bruit, très très en colère. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait brûlée vive sur place.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, dit Alice en serrant contre elle son sac. Vous n'allez pas m'étrangler, parce que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. »

Elle soupira, comme résignée.

« - Finalement, la dernière fois, j'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser vous vider de votre sang… reprit-elle en le fixant bien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Elle frémit. Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête étonnée, avec cette moue qui creusait des fossettes dans ses joues, et ces sourcils froncés ? Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir annoncé quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Justement, est-ce qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était passé ?

« - Vous avez oublié, c'est cela ? dit-elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oublié quoi ? Sûrement pas votre impertinence.

- Alors, je devrais être à chaque fois la seule à me souvenir de tout ? C'est injuste ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir en paix, la nuit… Sans avoir peur, ni faire les mêmes cauchemars…

- Arrêtez, ça ne prend pas avec moi, votre numéro.

- Vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil hypocrite ! Comme les autres ! »

Elle recula, prête à fuir.

Le fait d'apprendre qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son mal-être, justement. Il était colporté d'immondes ragots sur elle, à propos de lui, et tout ça pour rien, c'était exactement ce qu'elle disait. Rien !

Elle avait honte d'être aussi emportée, de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Elle était ainsi, elle n'y pouvait rien. A chaque embrouille, il était là. Tout était sa faute. Sa faute à _lui_. Et Dumbledore n'était qu'un menteur ! Ils se moquaient tous d'elle, depuis le début, c'était une conspiration pour la faire tomber, et c'étaient Rebecca et son père tout puissant qui étaient derrière tout ça ! Elle passait pour une traînée parce que Rebecca était une gamine capricieuse et que son père disait amen à tout !

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait. Elle était déçue, humiliée, elle n'avait plus de raisons de faire confiance.

En cherchant un mouchoir dans ses poches, tout en s'éloignant en marchant de travers, elle laissa tomber la pierre d'ambre, dont les deux morceaux s'échappèrent du papier de soie et roulèrent loin l'un de l'autre, aux pieds de Rogue qui s'était levé.

Intrigué, il se pencha pour les ramasser.

Alice se jeta presque sur lui pour l'empêcher de les prendre, effrayante de haine.

« Je vous interdis d'y toucher ! Vous ne le pouvez pas ! »

Il ne l'écouta aucunement et recueillit les deux morceaux dans le creux de sa main, elle remarqua qu'il avait une tâche d'encre sur un doigt.

« Si, je le peux » dit-il simplement, en regardant les morceaux avec un drôle d'air.

Alice en resta sans voix. Elle essuyait ses larmes, et plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait cru mal comprendre. Pour qui se prenait-il, à croire que tout lui appartenait !

« Elle n'a plus aucune valeur, maintenant que vous y avez mis vos doigts sales ! » grogna Alice avec mépris.

Rogue la regarda de travers.

« Elle en avait, pour moi. »

Il fit disparaître la pierre brisée dans sa poche.

« J'ai pensé que vous la méritiez et personne ne m'y a obligé, comme vous dites. Mais vous êtes trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine, et je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais, et je ne vois décidément pas ce que Dumbledore vous trouve de si exceptionnel. Je me suis trompé, ou il a été plus convaincant que d'habitude. Vous me décevez. »

Il était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il faisait une tête épouvantable, une comme Alice ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Indéfinissable.

« - Allez, sortez d'ici, fit-il.

- Vous m'avez pris ma pierre, je voudrais que vous me la rendiez.

- Vous allez sortir de cette salle, et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à vous faire la moindre remarque. »

Elle comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

La mort dans l'âme, elle quitta la salle de cours et se rendit directement à la serre, où elle devait faire sa retenue ; elle était en avance, alors elle s'assit sur un banc et se mit à penser à tout cela. Cela l'embrouilla encore plus et elle eut encore envie de pleurer ; elle était bien l'idiote que Rogue disait, une idiote dont il prétendait qu'elle l'avait déçu…

Quant à ce dernier, il avait ressorti la pierre brisée de sa poche et l'avait posée devant lui, sur le bureau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'avoir à nouveau en sa possession, surtout de cette façon. Elle était brisée ; pourquoi ? Il savait pourtant qu'elle en aurait pris soin, il n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide que cela, il l'avait constaté plusieurs fois. Alors pourquoi la pierre était-elle brisée en deux ? Et puis, pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle aurait dû le laisser se vider de son sang ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en colère pour cela ? Elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle était la seule à se souvenir ? Se souvenir de quoi ?

Les morceaux de la pierre retournèrent dans sa poche ; il aviserait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire.

Il devait aller voir Dumbledore pour éclaircir un ou deux points.

Quant à la pierre, cette pierre d'ambre à la couleur si troublante… Oui, il aviserait en temps voulu.


	16. Chapitre seize

La semaine s'était écoulée avec la même monotonie, comme les autres.

Le seul détail qui pouvait avoir de l'intérêt, était que ce vendredi tombait le treize de ce mois. Bien sûr, quelques personnes sur toute la population de l'école trouvaient que cela avait de l'importance ; Albus Dumbledore, Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, Eswann Bathory, Severus Rogue et… Rebecca Sheller.

Chacun d'eux avait sa propre approche de la chose. Ethan savait qu'il tenait entre ses mains un espoir de trouver la créature, et il comptait s'en servir le soir même. Rogue s'était enfermé dans son bureau, une idée tenace en tête et les alambics en marche. Le professeur Bathory profitait de cette journée radieuse, pour mettre en pratique la pleine lune et l'affluence incroyablement intense des mauvaises ondes de cette journée. Dumbledore désespérait de voir qu'Alice s'était encore accrochée avec Rogue, et qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour évoluer dans son approche des autres. Quant à Rebecca, elle venait juste de finir de lire le carnet secret de sa rivale, celui où elle avait annoté toutes les formules de magie noire qu'elle connaissait, pendant ses années de scolarité à Durmstrang.

Ce soir-là, une seule personne sortit de l'école. Cette personne avait une lanterne à la main et elle se dirigeait, d'un pas rapide, vers le lac. En y regardant mieux, elle avait un gros manteau de laine, une couverture et une écharpe bien chaude sous le bras.

Du haut de la plus haute tour de l'école, quelqu'un la voyait s'éloigner loin des murs, avec une déception malsaine ; son rictus enlaidissait son beau visage émacié, mais jamais ce visage ne serait aussi laid que le cœur immonde qu'il cachait. Eswann portait la même robe noire de rituel sur sa peau nue, et elle était prête à donner l'estocade finale. Ethan pouvait toujours essayer de contrecarrer ses plans, elle l'en empêcherait ; ce soir, la lune lui était favorable.

Elle luisait dans le ciel noir, rouge comme un œil crevé qui semblait surveiller l'école et le moindre mouvement humain dans les murs. La créature grondait, tapie dans les entrailles de la vieille bâtisse, attendant le signal pour bondir et tuer, enfin, pour se gorger du sang auquel elle n'avait plus droit depuis tant de temps !

L'excitation de la transe commençait à faire perdre à Eswann toute notion de réalité ; elle se laissait envahir par les émanations de l'encens de sang de dragon, elle devenait la créature, elle n'était plus que la créature.

Elle tomba à genoux, le visage presque enfoui dans la fumée infernale, et se mit à psalmodier des litanies qui n'avaient pas de sens, dans une langue inconnue des profanes, en se balançant au rythme de sa voix, au rythme de la créature, qui grognait de contentement, là, tout près, tout près des pauvres mortels qui ne s'en doutaient même pas.

Dans une autre aile de l'école, dans la tour des Serpentard, pour être plus précis, Ethan souffrait horriblement de ce mal de tête qui ne le quitterait jamais ; il ressentait la créature comme la fois où elle l'avait blessé, quelque part en Allemagne, lorsqu'il avait accepté sa première mission. Il passa la main sur le côté de sa tête qui avait été lacéré par les griffes du monstre ; sous ses longs cheveux noirs, qui masquaient une cicatrice très laide, dormait la seule manière pour lui de savoir s'il était près ou non du but. De l'autre main, il tenait l'épée consacrée, héritage de de sa famille de chasseurs.

Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net. Il avait carte blanche mais il déplorait l'absence de Rogue, qui aurait été un atout pour lui, qui n'y entendait rien en magie noire ! Si seulement ce vieux râleur lui avait prêté main forte ! Il serait plus serein de savoir Eswann neutralisée, là-haut. Comment faire pour la détourner de son rituel ? Elle dirigeait la bête. La bête et elle ne faisaient qu'une, cette nuit, rien à voir avec les petites attaques destinées à faire peur. Ce soir, la mort rôdait bel et bien.

Au moment où Alice entrait dans l'eau glacée du lac, Dumbledore recevait Rebecca Sheller. Il était vingt et une heures et celle-ci avait tenu à être reçue par le directeur. Elle avait des choses très importantes à lui révéler, au sujet d'une élève de sa classe.

Dumbledore ne fit pas asseoir l'élève Rebecca Sheller, exactement comme il avait fait avec Alice. Elle lui exposa les faits debout devant lui, d'un ton clair et très sûre d'elle. Elle lui parla d'un carnet qu'elle avait trouvé, dans une des chambres du dortoir de la tour des Serdaigle. Elle lui présenta ledit carnet et Dumbledore pâlit à sa vue.

Ce carnet appartenait à Alice Rogue, et ce qu'il contenait suffisait à la faire renvoyer. Elle n'avait pas seulement le même nom que le maître des potions, elle en avait l'intelligence et la soif de connaissance des sciences obscures, elle en avait le mépris de tout et tous, elle voulait faire ce qu'elle avait décidé, quitte à en payer le prix, elle était trop fragile pour aborder la vie comme chacun d'entre eux, elle souffrait et se refermait sur le monde occulte pour ne plus voir le reste, elle était capable de mal tourner dans le seul but de tout oublier.

Le carnet d'Alice était la preuve que plus personne ne pouvait la sauver. Ce recueil de formules, de rituels, de mots et de langues mortes… Elle savait qu'il pouvait la faire tomber, mais elle l'avait gardé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si semblables ?

Dumbledore garda le carnet et congédia Rebecca, qui s'en fut avec un sourire épouvantable sur le visage. Celle-ci reprit le chemin de sa tour, où régnait une certaine agitation. La préfète, Estella Levalley, venait de partir rendre compte au directeur de la violation de couvre-feu de l'un d'entre eux. Rebecca comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait ; elle s'en fut à la recherche de Gabriel, pour le mettre devant le fait accompli : sa petite Alice chérie ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe incapable de rentrer dans le rang.

Dans son cachot froid et silencieux, au milieu des fioles et des alambics sifflants et glougloutants, Rogue essayait de reconstituer la pierre d'ambre brisée, tout en condamnant la stupidité et l'immaturité de celle qui l'avait portée, ou gardée dans un coin, il n'en savait rien et il maudit rien que le fait d'y penser.

Il semblait avoir enfin trouvé la bonne formule, la potion idéale pour rendre à la pierre sa forme originelle, sans en altérer les propriétés bénéfiques. Bénéfique… Ce mot-là ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Certes, mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ou avait fait dernièrement, ne lui ressemblait, à dire vrai. Cette semaine, il avait rendu une petite visite surprise à Dumbledore, lui avait posé moult questions sur la fameuse attaque dont il avait été victime ; il n'en avait rien tiré de plus, sinon qu'effectivement, il avait failli y laisser la peau, mais le vieil homme avait été plutôt avare de détails. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir ça tout seul, avec pour seul indice la crise de colère d'une fille bien trop étrange.

Oui mais, pourquoi réparer cette pierre ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette pierre ? Pourquoi cette couleur ? L'ambre aux tons de miel, comme ses yeux.

Cette lune était néfaste aux raisonnements logiques. Elle l'empêchait d'être objectif. Elle le mettait en colère. Elle le faisait se rappeler tout un tas de mauvais souvenirs. Elle portait avec elle les ténèbres. Les ténèbres…

Il venait juste de finir d'assembler les deux parties, lorsqu'une sensation intenable le fit se lever d'un coup. Un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. L'impression d'être ivre, mais pas gai. L'impression d'être au ralenti.

Soudain, il comprit. Il comprit au même moment que Ethan, au dessus de lui. Il comprit comme Alice, qui pataugeait dans l'eau du lac, à la recherche de sa baguette. Comme Dumbledore qui hésitait à jeter au feu le carnet de l'élève dissidente, dont il ne savait plus que faire.

Chacun d'eux abandonna ce qu'il faisait, sauf Alice, pour qui la recherche de sa baguette était plus importante. Chacun se mit à courir vers la plus haute tour de l'école, et cela fut leur erreur.

Alors que Eswann les attirait dans son piège, sa créature rampait vers la tour des Serdaigle à la recherche de sa proie, la proie rêvée pour qui ne sait que haïr, la jeune fille au cœur épris de qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Au moment où Ethan franchissait l'arche de la tour, au pied des escaliers, la bête jaillissait de la pierre juste à l'entrée du hall des Serdaigle. Il n'y avait pas la proie, elle n'était pas là, puisqu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau noire du lac, éperdue.

Lorsque Rogue comprit qu'il se trompait, en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, la bête, furieuse de déception, surgissait à un autre endroit, derrière un jeune homme qui recherchait la fille dont Estella disait qu'elle avait violé le couvre-feu.

Dumbledore arrivait à peine en bas des marches qui menaient au plus haut point de l'école, quand la bête referma son étreinte meurtrière sur le corps jeune de Gabriel Waters, seize ans, fils aîné d'une grande famille de sorciers gallois, dont le cœur renfermait l'image de celle qu'il aimait.

Alice, loin du drame qui se déroulait, exténuée par ses recherches infructueuses, revenait du lac, dégoulinante d'eau. Elle avait ramassé la couverture qu'elle avait pris pour s'en couvrir. Elle venait de lever les yeux vers l'école, pour l'embrasser d'un coup d'œil rapide et froid. Elle ne l'aimait plus, cette école. Elle n'aimait plus rien, en fait.

Mais là haut, dans la haute tour d'astronomie, il y avait une lumière, une de ces lumières malfaisantes, de celles qui ne laissent rien présager de bon.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, juste mue par une atroce sensation, Alice se mit à courir, gênée par ses vêtements trempés, glacée par l'eau qui gouttait encore de ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans son cou, sur son corps transi, son cœur glacé. Elle se mit à courir parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, parce qu'elle venait de voir que la lune était pourpre et qu'elle semblait l'observer, accrochée au dessus d'elle, dans le noir visage du ciel qui ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort.

Elle arriva trop tard, comme tous les autres.

Elle arriva après Dumbledore, Ethan et Rogue, tous les trois mystifiés par la sorcière possédée qui s'était volatilisée avant qu'ils atteignent le sommet de la tour.

Elle arriva alors qu'eux seuls se tenaient là, debout devant un corps qui paraissait sans vie, un corps dont le visage était à moitié caché par les boucles blondes de sa chevelure.

Le premier à se retourner fut Ethan ; il l'avait perçue derrière lui, alors qu'elle restait plantée comme un cierge, laissant l'eau former une petite flaque autour d'elle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle coulait de ses habits.

« Seigneur… » murmura Ethan, stupéfait.

Puis Dumbledore se retourna, puis Rogue, qui ne manifesta rien, pas même le moindre étonnement, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle débarque à point nommé, comme à son habitude.

Alice voyait parfaitement la figure de celui qui gisait là, maintenant. Et d'une façon épouvantablement enfantine, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, doucement, comme s'ils allaient manger tout son visage, et des larmes se mirent à couler, se mêlant à l'eau qui gouttait de ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête et porta la main à ses yeux, puis la deuxième, et se mit à pleurer, comme un enfant, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire et à cet instant, son cœur finissait de devenir un sol aride, sur lequel plus rien ne peut pousser.

La bête venait de lui enlever la dernière personne qui l'avait vraiment aimée, la dernière qu'elle ait fait souffrir.

Et puis, elle sentit qu'elle se laissait tomber sur les genoux, et que tout devenait silencieux autour d'elle, que quelqu'un l'appelait, loin dans les ténèbres, mais que ses appels se faisaient de plus en plus ténus, et puis, plus rien.

Ethan avait beau l'appeler, en lui donnant de petites claques sur ses joues glacées, elle ne revenait pas à elle. Pourquoi était-elle trempée ? C'était la question qu'il se posait.

« Elle a dû vouloir retrouver sa baguette. »

Ethan leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui venait de dire cela sur le ton de l'évidence, pour lui répliquer qu'il n'en savait strictement rien, et que peut-être, elle avait été victime d'un sort, comme eux.

Dumbledore coupa court à la discussion en s'approchant.

« Lhiannan, amenez Alice à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît, dit-il tristement. Severus, allez chercher les professeurs McGonagall et Londubat, et ensuite, vous irez dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler. »

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. L'un comme l'autre dut s'exécuter, mais le premier préférait être à sa place qu'à celle du second.

Alors que madame Pomfresh accueillait, horrifiée, sa nouvelle pensionnaire, Dumbledore recevait McGonagall et Londubat, qui faillit tourner de l'œil devant le triste spectacle ; il leur fallut beaucoup de sang-froid, pour emporter le pauvre corps de l'infortuné vers la salle du fond de l'infirmerie. Là-bas, Ethan les aida à allonger le corps de Gabriel, pendant qu'il leur expliquait ce qui s'était passé, et que madame Pomfresh, doublement éprouvée, manquait être malade.

Ethan, en refermant les rideaux blancs, se jura de mettre fin à cela, le plus vite possible ; finalement, il aurait préféré être à la place de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur invitait Rogue à entrer dans son bureau, mais il ne lui proposa pas de s'asseoir ; pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il entama la conversation en lui tendant le carnet d'Alice. Rogue regarda l'objet avec suspicion, l'ouvrit, le feuilleta même, puis il leva un sourcil et regarda le directeur avec son air indéfinissable, qui semblait vouloir dire : « et alors ? ».

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

C'était bien ce que cet air voulait dire.

Dumbledore semblait accablé.

« - Vous saviez qu'elle avait cela ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucunement.

- Vous savez qu'elle s'y intéresse.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- En fait, je ne tiens pas à palabrer. Je… Je vais être obligé de la renvoyer. »

Le professeur de potions plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, se demandant quelle raison allait vraiment invoquer le directeur.

Dumbledore soupira. Il y était obligé, c'était le règlement.

« Evidemment, elle, elle n'a pas de famille influente, pour pallier à son manquement au règlement » fit Rogue en croisant les bras, tenant le carnet au bout des doigts.

Il commençait à se douter de la façon dont ce livret était arrivé, ce jour ou un autre, entre les mains du directeur.

« Laissez-moi réfléchir…reprit-il en faisant mine de regarder le haut plafond voûté. Quand allez-vous lui annoncer cela ? Demain matin, ou lorsque vous aurez enfin consenti à lui administrer une potion d'Oubli, comme à moi ? »

Dumbledore se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais renvoyé le professeur Bathory, au début ? Au moment où la créature était encore vulnérable… Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas Rogue prêter main forte à Lhiannan ? Les laisser allier les connaissances de l'un à la technique de l'autre… Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'Alice conserve tous ses souvenirs, même les plus horribles ? Lui offrir une vie normale, sans cauchemar… Pourquoi était-il si faible maintenant ? Il ne pouvait faire autrement… Il y était obligé, il devait garder ses forces pour plus tard, parce qu'il savait.

« Brûlez ce carnet, Severus, c'est un ordre, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant. Maintenant. »

Le vieil homme pensait certainement qu'il allait hésiter et qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à détruire ce trésor de sciences.

Rogue n'en fit rien ; il s'approcha de l'âtre où crépitait un bon feu, et y jeta le carnet, où il se consuma, se racornissant et grésillant.

« Voilà, je vous ai obéi. »

Il s'éloigna de la cheminée et revint se planter devant le directeur, de l'autre côté du bureau.

« - Maintenant, allez-y, renvoyez-la, dit-il sur un ton neutre inhabituel. Soyez exactement comme l'exige l'étiquette de votre école. Punissez les fautifs, montrez le bon exemple.

- Vous outrepassez vos droits !

- Et vous ! Quand avez-vous été corrompu ?! Pourquoi couvrez-vous les agissements d'une folle, et les caprices d'une fille à papa ?! Mais qu'êtes-vous donc devenu, pour que j'en vienne à parler ainsi ?! »

Rogue avait raison, mais lui, Dumbledore, ne voulait pas perdre son école, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Alice était perdue, le père de Rebecca Sheller pouvait le faire tomber, s'il le voulait. Le choix était vite fait. Il était acculé et n'avait rien le droit de divulguer, pas encore, pas maintenant.

La tête lui tournait. Pourquoi Severus pensait-il de cette façon ? Lui, sacrifier un de ses élèves ? Severus ne pouvait pas lui faire l'offense de croire qu'il en serait capable, et le fait qu'il lui lui mette les points sur les i, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas, comment ne pas pouvoir tout dire à cet homme en qui il avait toute confiance ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de réfléchir, de penser objectivement. Il se sentait si vieux, à l'instant… Oui, ce devait être cela : il était devenu trop vieux. Il devait absolument se reprendre, il devait tenir, il ne devait rien avouer, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait se motiver qu'en se répétant ces mots, " pas encore, pas maintenant".

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, pour venir chauffer ses mains devant le feu.

« Lorsque cette histoire sera terminée… dit-il d'une voix si basse, que Rogue dut s'approcher pour l'entendre. Je désignerai mon successeur. »

Rogue se renfrogna d'autant plus. Après la bassesse, la lâcheté.

« - Cette histoire ne sera jamais terminée, fit-il.

- Vous ne règlerez rien en réagissant ainsi, mon ami.

- Albus, ne m'obligez pas à vous dire encore ce que je pense. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Vous faites tout à l'envers, c'est incroyable que ce soit moi, qui en vienne à vous le dire.

- C'est ma faute… »

En le regardant encore une fois, surpris d'entendre ces mots, Rogue constata que Dumbledore avait énormément perdu de son charisme ; il ressemblait à un vieillard, pas juste un vieux sorcier centenaire qui portait l'âge comme un atout, mais comme un homme qui avait trop vécu, qui en avait trop vu. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, ou de s'effondrer, de se briser.

« Je ne suis plus capable d'assumer cela, c'est trop… »

Le directeur retourna s'asseoir, épuisé.

Le professeur de potions ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Lui était certes le plus détesté de toute l'école, celui que l'on préfère fuir, celui qui maltraite les élèves parce que ces petits idiots ne valent pas un clou… Mais au moins, lui, il admettait ce qu'il était. Il ne reniait pas son passé, ni son comportement. Il ne se laissait pas abattre ni manipuler par un autre mieux placé. Il avait sa fierté, que diable !

Et la fierté de Albus Dumbledore, où était-elle passée ? Par quel moyen l'avait-on détourné de son objectif ?

Jamais il n'avait vu cela. Jamais il ne s'était posé la question de savoir pourquoi ou comment les gens, quels qu'ils soient, agissent de telle ou telle façon. Il s'en était toujours bien moqué. Les déboires des autres lui importaient peu. Il ne se laissait pas émouvoir facilement, ou plutôt pas du tout. Alors, pourquoi cette inquiétude tenace pour Dumbledore ? Pourquoi vouloir rendre à la gamine la pierre qu'elle avait brisée ? Pourquoi vouloir aider le jeune chasseur à détruire le vampire et la folle qui le dirigeait ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il s'en alla sans même que Dumbledore ne s'en aperçoive. Il était très tard dans la nuit, maintenant, mais il avait juste une chose à dire à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter.

Il trouva Minerva McGonagall dans la salle des professeurs, en train de remplir le gros livre de marche de l'école, dans lequel tout était rapporté, comme il faisait lui-même ou les autres professeurs quand ils étaient de permanence. Sans crier gare, il vint s'asseoir devant elle, raclant la chaise sur les dalles dans un grincement qui la fit sursauter.

Elle leva vers lui un visage aux traits tirés, les yeux cernés. Elle aussi, il trouva qu'elle avait vieilli ; peut-être n'avait-il jamais vraiment fait attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, chaque jour, depuis toutes ces années.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » s'écria-t-elle quand même, posant sa plume dans l'encrier.

Rogue lui prit le livre des mains et le poussa sur le côté.

« - Vous devriez y écrire que notre directeur perd la tête, Minerva, fit-il en la regardant fixement, sur ce ton détaché qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- N'avez-vous donc pas honte ? répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

- Ecoutez-moi. »

Il posa les mains sur la table et les y joignit.

« - Je n'ai rien à perdre ni à gagner, dans cette histoire, fit-il très sérieusement. Je viens de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'y avait convoqué parce qu'un élève détenait des écrits interdits. Il va le renvoyer.

- Mais…

- Ne dites rien tant que je n'ai pas fini. Ce prétexte est ridicule, il n'a pas renvoyé la folle qui laisse en liberté son monstre, ni la fille du président du Conseil des Sorciers, alors qu'elle a délibérément agressé une camarade de classe. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il voulait désigner son successeur. »

Il n'y avait aucun sens dans ces mots, livrés pêle-mêle. Mais où Rogue voulait-il en venir ?

Et puis…

McGonagall pâlit soudain, bien qu'en la voyant, il semblait impossible qu'elle puisse pâlir plus.

« - Son successeur ? répéta-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

- Il dit qu'il n'est plus capable d'assumer. Je pense qu'il s'est laissé dépasser par les évènements.

- Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Tout est en train de partir en brioche dans cette école ! »

Il avait dit cela en tapant du poing sur la table, et puis, il avait parlé comme un moldu. Il se faisait du souci pour le devenir de l'école ?

McGonagall s'appuya lourdement au dossier de sa chaise, et passa la main sur son visage, comme pour en éloigner un mauvais rêve.

« Tout d'abord, pourquoi personne n'a fait boire de potion d'Oubli à Alice ? Pourquoi Bathory est-elle toujours en vie ? Pourquoi la fille Sheller est-elle encore à l'école ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait-il rien ?! »

Il y eut un long silence, pesant, pendant lequel McGonagall chercha des réponses, mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle soupira, résignée. Elle ne s'était que peu intéressée à Alice, ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle l'appréciait comme tout professeur apprécie un bon élève. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison le professeur Bathory jouait à son petit jeu. Quant à Rebecca Sheller, se mettre en travers de sa route équivalait à se mettre en travers de celle de son père, et donc…

« - Albus est si vieux, Severus… murmura-t-elle, avec un geste las. Vous ne voulez quand même pas le faire révoquer ?

- Je suis peut-être la bête noire de l'école, mais je ne convoite aucunement la place de directeur, je ne suis pas fou et je n'en ai pas le profil. Heu, cela ne veut pas dire non plus que je monte toute cette affaire pour récupérer le poste de Bathory.

- Je sais. Alors, que faut-il faire ? »

Cette fois, elle le fit sourire ; enfin, elle avait compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Cette nuit était sans doute une nuit maudite, de pleine lune pourpre, mais au moins, il y avait quelques personnes qui se dresseraient contre elle, et contre l'engeance démoniaque qu'elle inspirait.


	17. Chapitre dix sept

Il pleuvait, ce matin-là.

Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien triste, un enterrement sous la pluie, bien plus triste... L'air était froid, elle ne cessait de frissonner, transie dans son tartan aux couleurs de son clan. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté, c'était aux funérailles de ce pauvre Harry…

Dans le petit cimetière de famille des Waters, grande famille de sorciers depuis des générations, il y avait un représentant de chaque grande famille, et les professeurs de l'école de Poudlard, sauf un, et puis les préfets et les hauts préfets de chaque maison, les dignes représentants du Ministère de la Magie, et surtout, il y avait M. Sheller lui-même, donnant le bras à sa fille éplorée, défigurée par les larmes qu'elle ne cessait de verser, éclipsant la discrète femme qui devait être sa mère.

Lorsque la cornemuse résonna dans la brume, sur les hauteurs, Rebecca Sheller tomba sur le sol et fit une crise de nerfs épouvantables ; il fallut l'emporter avant qu'elle ne fasse honte à la famille. Son père ne lui adressa qu'un froid regard de dégoût.

Minerva avait remarqué qu'Engel Sheller était aussi bel homme qu'il était permis de l'être, mais qu'à l'instar de sa fille, il devait receler un cœur d'une profonde noirceur, un cœur comme ceux qui font les bons Mangemorts. Curieux qu'il n'en ait jamais été un ; trop dangereux, sans doute, de faire parti du Conseil des Sorciers et de fricoter avec le Mal, à ciel ouvert. A moins bien sûr que quelqu'un n'ait fait disparaître, discrètement, les traces d'un commerce avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui était plus que plausible…

A la fin de la cérémonie, pendant laquelle tout le monde avait plus ou moins pleuré, le professeur McGonagall voulut rejoindre Albus Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'elle le vit se faire aborder par Sheller et un autre type, au physique peu avenant, lui, elle n'avança pas plus.

En accord avec les autres professeurs, elle avait pour mission de veiller sur le doyen. Le professeur Rogue avait fait éclater au grand jour, un énorme problème : Dumbledore n'était plus lui-même. Chacun d'eux avait quelque chose de précis à faire.

Mais là, elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait rien ; comme elle les fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance, Sheller lui offrit un sourire charmeur que démentait son regard de glace. Elle détourna les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation qui traînait. Elle finirait bien par savoir ce que manigançait le sorcier, qui ne lui était guère sympathique ; il lui rappelait franchement Lucius Malfoy, dont le fils avait failli être tué par Voldemort. Le jeune Potter avait eu moins de chance, lui…

Perdue dans ses souvenirs pas très heureux, Minerva redescendait vers les voitures à cheval qui attendaient en contrebas du cimetière ; il y avait une sorte de buffet pour les invités, servi dans le grand hall de la maison Waters, qui se profilait non loin, immense manoir de famille à l'architecture élancée, épurée, un style agréable. Mais Minerva n'avait pas faim ; elle s'était mise à penser à Alice.

Alice, qui n'était pas venue, parce qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie de l'école, plongée dans un mutisme effrayant. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Gabriel, gisant aux pieds de ses professeurs, elle s'était bien plus renfermée, alors qu'il était impensable de croire qu'elle pouvait l'être plus ! Elle avait tant changé, en l'espace d'une semaine… Elle ne mangeait que parce que madame Pomfresh le lui ordonnait. Et elle ne parlait plus du tout, passant son temps à regarder dehors, par la fenêtre, de son lit, ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombant devant son visage.

Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe était venu la voir. Pas pour lui poser des questions, mais pour tenter de lui parler, de la faire parler. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. Peut-être son regard s'était-il voilé, à l'annonce de l'enterrement de Gabriel, mais il était prétentieux de l'affirmer. Elle semblait s'être enfermée dans son propre monde, et pour de bon, cette fois.

Il n'y avait plus aucun Dumbledore pour lui parler, plus de Gabriel pour la faire rire, plus personne de vivant qui lui apporte la chaleur dont elle avait tant besoin…

Minerva McGonagall se souvint d'une chose, que quelqu'un avait dite, l'autre soir…

« Pourquoi personne n'a fait de boire de potion d'Oubli à Alice ? »

Dans cette phrase résidait tout un mystère encore non résolu. Pour quelle obscure raison, Dumbledore n'avait-il jamais ordonné que ce breuvage soit donné à Alice ? La fille Sheller y avait eu droit, Rogue lui-même suite à l'attaque du vampire. Alors, pourquoi pas elle ? Qui était derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tant changé ? Le sort de l'école reposait entre les mains des professeurs…

« Minerva ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers madame Bibine, qui devait s'inquiéter de la voir ainsi.

« - Excusez-moi, je suis un peu mal à l'aise, ici, répondit-elle. Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'aller dans cette maison ?

- Eh bien, j'avoue que je n'y tiens pas trop non plus… soupira madame Bibine, en s'asseyant sur la banquette de la voiture. Mais les ministres s'y rendent, alors…

- Si vous saviez ce que j'aimerais leur dire, aux ministres, moi ! »

Minerva baissa immédiatement d'un ton, espérant que personne ne l'ait entendue. Ce n'était pas son genre, de faire de telles remarques. Mais sa consoeur avait souri ; il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame, si l'on pouvait se permettre l'expression.

« - J'ai envie de rentrer à l'école, soupira Neville Londubat, en grimpant aux côtés de madame Bibine.

- Ah, vous aussi ? »

Minerva sembla réfléchir cinq secondes, puis elle se leva et sortit de la voiture, pour aller glisser un mot ou deux dans l'oreille du cocher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait sur le visage une expression innocente, comme celle qu'arbore un gosse qui a fait une bêtise, et qui le sait très bien. Elle se rassit et ramena sur elle un pan de son tartan.

« Nous rentrons. »

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à rentrer à Poudlard, sous la pluie, le cœur redevenu lourd de tristesse. Derrière eux, dans un autre attelage, Rebecca Sheller, flanquée de ses copines, se morfondait et se noyait dans ses larmes ; elle mettrait du temps à reprendre figure humaine, avait pensé Emma Leonhart, qui la trouvait vraiment pitoyable.

Pauvre petite fille à papa… Comment allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir, maintenant que l'héritier Waters était six pieds sous terre ? Son vénérable père n'allait-il pas la délaisser, parce qu'elle ne valait plus rien ? Ou bien allait-il lui trouver un autre fiancé très bien placé ? Certainement, il y avait pas mal de beaux partis sur le marché sorcier.

Emma était une fille simple, effacée, et trop influençable. Si elle traînait avec Rebecca, c'était parce qu'auprès d'elle, elle ne craignait rien. Ses parents étaient certes tous deux sorciers, mais ils étaient d'origine modeste. Au moins, elle gagnait un peu de notoriété en restant près de Rebecca. Mais maintenant, qu'en était-il de cette notoriété ? Et puis, il y avait cette fille, Alice. Elle avait plusieurs fois trouvé que Rebecca avait exagéré, en la maltraitant ainsi. Et si elle essayait de devenir son amie ? Elles pourraient certainement renverser la grande Rebecca de son piédestal.

Encore fallait-il pouvoir approcher Alice…

En cette fin de journée, l'école était noyée dans la grisaille. Le match de Quidditch de dernier trimestre avait été annulé à cause du temps, mais surtout à cause de la mort de Gabriel Waters. Les seuls à avoir émis des protestations furent les Serpentard, qui trouvaient inadmissible qu'un match auquel ils devaient participer, soit annulé pour si peu. Minerva McGonagall, qui remplaçait temporairement le doyen à la tête de l'école, retira cinquante points à leur maison pour diffamation, et elle avait pesé ses mots.

Curieusement, cette attaque directe envers sa maison ne toucha aucunement Rogue. Ce fut à peine s'il haussa les épaules, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le sablier qui se trouvait dans le couloir principal de l'école.

Ce sablier des Serpentard, qui se trouvait entre celui des Gryffondor et celui des Serdaigle, était bien moins rempli que ces derniers. Et le pire, c'était que ça ne lui faisait strictement rien. Il s'en moquait éperdument. A dire vrai, comme lui avait dit un jour le directeur, il était inquiet. Il détestait savoir cela, il détestait encore plus le fait de le ressentir, mais il avait entendu dire, en laissant traîner une oreille dans la salle des professeurs, que le Ministère avait l'intention de dépêcher des gens de la prison d'Azkaban à l'école. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de se douter de l'identité de ces personnes, si encore l'on pouvait dire « personnes », et il se demandait pour qui ces gens allaient venir.

Que Minerva retire donc des points à sa maison, ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Savoir que des Détraqueurs allaient peut-être débarquer à Poudlard, ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'aimait pas ces créatures. Qui le pouvait ?

Il régnait dans l'école un froid qui ne lui était pas coutumier, à croire que la mort de Gabriel avait déclenché à retardement la prise de conscience des autres élèves. On était au mois d'avril, le printemps était déjà bien installé, mais le cœur des élèves n'y était pas.

Alice finit par revenir en cours, au bout de trois longues semaines de convalescence, dont une empiétant sur les vacances de Pâques. Comme Dumbledore était désormais incapable d'assumer la direction, et que seul Rogue savait certaines choses au sujet de la jeune fille, ce dernier avait consciencieusement tu l'affaire du carnet de magie noire ; ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu à se voir accablée d'un ridicule renvoi.

Son retour parmi les autres ne se passa pas sans heurts. Au beau milieu du cours de divination, Rebecca Sheller se rua sur elle comme une sauvage, toutes griffes dehors, hurlant telle une folle qu'elle lui ferait payer, qu'elle saurait se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait. Alice ne dut son salut qu'au sang froid d'Emma Leonhart, qui gifla Rebecca pour la calmer, s'interposant entre elles. Le professeur Trelawney n'avait rien pu faire. Elle faillit en tomber en pamoison, mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

Pour toute réplique à la nouvelle agression, Alice se sauva du cours ; Rebecca lui cria encore d'aller se faire voir chez les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle courut jusqu'au passage qui menait sous les combles, où elle avait l'habitude de discuter avec le fantôme de Cedric Diggory ; elle eut du mal à gravir l'échelle, mais elle y parvint, au bout d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, et s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux.

L'endroit était sombre, froid.

Une vague de noires pensées envahit la jeune fille, qui se mit à pleurer bruyamment, agenouillée sur le sol, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Les larmes ne la soulageaient aucunement ; elle finit par donner de grands coups de poings sur le plancher, à bout de nerfs.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis le moment où elle avait perdu connaissance, devant Gabriel. Tout sortait à cet instant, et c'était trop pour elle, trop d'accumulation, trop de tension.

Elle s'arrachait les cheveux de désespoir.

Puis elle finit par se calmer, épuisée, le cœur battant trop vite. Elle se laissa rouler sur le côté, offrant son visage ravagé à la faible lumière du jour, encore souillé de pluie. Sa respiration se fit petit à petit plus lente, au fur et à mesure que sa colère retombait. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Alice… »

C'était la voix de Cedric.

Il devait être là depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'était pas manifesté. Il ne méritait pas son éternelle solitude… Il était si bon, si généreux… Infortuné Cedric.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, mais ne la toucha pas ; il savait que le contact d'un fantôme était désagréable et glacé. Elle, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de chaleur, d'amour.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Quelle question idiote, vraiment ! Il la regretta aussitôt.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais sa main glissa vers lui, sur le plancher, comme si elle cherchait la sienne. En rencontrant le fantôme, la main d'Alice frémit, mais elle l'y laissa, comme pour l'y poser.

« Je voudrais être morte, moi aussi… »

Ces paroles firent trembler Cedric. Personne ne pouvait souhaiter mourir ! Pas quelqu'un de si jeune ! Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de parler ainsi, dit-il avec calme. Tu as la chance d'être en vie, tu n'as pas le droit de penser te l'ôter ! »

Alice ouvrit un œil vague, qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

« Tous les gens que j'aime sont morts… murmura-t-elle. Même toi… »

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Je n'ai plus envie… »

Cedric frôla les cheveux noirs d'une main légère.

« Tous les gens que tu aimes sont morts ? dit-il doucement, en se penchant un peu vers elle, qui ne le voyait pas. En es-tu sûre ? »

Puis il disparut.

Alice se recroquevilla encore un peu plus.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ?

Ses parents, Gabriel, Cedric… Oui, ils étaient morts. Qui lui restait-il ? Il n'y avait personne dans cette école, qui méritât qu'elle dise l'aimer. Il n'y avait que des traîtres et des hypocrites, ici. Une meurtrière… Une folle… Des élèves stupides…

Elle eut de nouveau le geste de prendre dans sa main, la pierre d'ambre qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle frissonna bien plus. Cette pierre… Pourquoi y penser ? Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire caillou, qui appartenait à un vieil imbécile aussi minable que tous les autres.

Elle finit par perdre toute notion du temps et s'endormit, dans ces combles humides et froids, et personne ne savait où elle était.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, deux élèves passaient devant le professeur McGonagall ; la remplaçante de Dumbledore, qui se reposait dans ses appartements depuis trois semaines, recevait Rebecca Sheller et Emma Leonhart, qui avaient perturbé le cours de madame Trelawney dans l'après-midi.

Bien sûr, Rebecca s'en défendait ouvertement, et Emma ne disait rien. Bien sûr, celle qui avait été agressée n'était pas là.

McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au regard franchement indécent de Engel Sheller ; indécent dans le sens où il semblait vraiment être au dessus de tout, se permettant de repousser sa propre fille au beau milieu d'un enterrement, lorsque celle-ci avait eu sa crise. C'était vraiment curieux.

Les deux Serdaigle se virent retirer cinq points chacune et se retrouvèrent en retenue pendant deux jours, à voir avec M. Rusard.

Par contre, maintenant que leur cas était réglé, il fallait savoir où Alice Rogue était passée, parce qu'elle avait bel et bien disparu tout l'après-midi. Elle n'était pas chez Hagrid, elle n'était pas dans la tour d'astronomie, elle n'était nulle part.

Au moment où, tard dans la soirée, pendant une ronde de garde, Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe découvrait Alice, Hagrid, à la recherche de certaines racines poussant au bord du lac, tombait sur quelque chose d'inhabituel, niché entre deux grosses pierres ; il laissa tomber sa cueillette et remonta au château en courant, sa trouvaille bien rangée dans une des innombrables poches de son manteau en fourrure de taupe.

L'un porta la jeune fille sans connaissance à l'infirmerie, à croire que cet endroit fut le seul à pouvoir l'accueillir ; l'autre alla taper à une certaine porte, qui s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un de bien maussade, peut-être même plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le demi-géant ne savait que faire, que dire, face à l'ombrageux professeur Rogue, qui était reparti s'asseoir derrière son bureau, la plume à la main, couvrant un parchemin de son écriture nerveuse, comme s'il était tout seul dans la pièce. Mais déjà, il l'avait laissé entrer, c'était bien assez.

Hagrid choisit de toussoter, histoire de faire voir qu'il était là ; le silence studieux du maître des potions le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, à dire vrai.

L'autre daigna enfin lui accorder un regard.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, au bord du lac » dit Hagrid en plongeant la main dans la poche de son manteau.

Il en sortit une baguette magique, qu'il offrit à la vue de Rogue, posée à plat sur sa grande main.

Le sorcier plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose, comme s'il se demandait où il avait déjà vu cette baguette.

« Pourquoi me l'amenez-vous ? fit-il en se replongeant dans son travail, impassible. Si vous savez à qui elle appartient, allez la lui rendre. »

Hagrid soupira ; il posa la baguette sur le bureau de Rogue et croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine.

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de le faire, dit-il d'un ton léger, tout en haussant les sourcils.

- Je me demande ce que vous croyez en disant cela… » grogna Rogue en laissant sa plume dans l'encrier.

Logiquement, Rogue aurait dû jubiler ; dès qu'un élève autre qu'un Serpentard commettait un impair, il était le premier à sauter dessus pour le punir. Cette baguette perdue coûtait au moins vingt points de moins à Serdaigle. De plus, l'élève en question avait fait preuve d'imprudence, en perdant son outil de travail. Trente points, allez.

Au lieu de cela, il regardait la baguette, posée là devant lui, et il imaginait que celle qui l'avait égarée était en train de perdre la raison, parce que le sort s'acharnait sur elle, parce que le protecteur de l'école s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et ne pouvait plus assumer son rôle. Il avait les yeux rivés à cette baguette insignifiante, offrant à Hagrid tout le loisir de remarquer combien son silence était pesant.

« Rendez-la lui, professeur. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Hagrid, avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Pourquoi ce crétin de demi-géant voulait-il que ce soit précisément lui, qui ramène la baguette à Alice ? Pourquoi lui-même était-il en train de mettre au point une potion, capable d'annihiler la mémoire et de juguler certains pouvoirs ? Pourquoi le faisait-il, alors qu'il savait qu'en la donnant, il risquait de prendre la porte ? Il avait besoin de certains ingrédients, et comme ils étaient enfermés, il lui faudrait aller les chercher à l'Allée des Embrumes…

Il prit la baguette du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le morde ou ne le brûle. Sa propriétaire aurait dû être renvoyée, parce qu'elle possédait des documents interdits ; elle était toujours là, tout comme la fille qui voulait qu'elle disparaisse, qui tentait de lui nuire par tous les moyens.

Cette baguette… Elle était faite d'ébène, elle était souple et nerveuse. Elle devait renfermer quelque chose comme un crin de licorne ou encore un ventricule de cœur de dragon. Elle semblait ne pas avoir souffert de son séjour forcé dans le lac. Elle était bien telle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, dans sa propre main. Cette baguette qui servait à tenir de longs cheveux noirs…

Enervé, il la posa d'un coup sec sur le bureau, faisant par la même occasion sauter la plume dans l'encrier.

Il se força à se remettre au travail, sans quoi il serait sorti pour forcer le coffre de Dumbledore, quitte à accélérer son renvoi sur un coup de tête.

S'il voulait réussir cette potion, il lui faudrait du temps, de la patience et beaucoup beaucoup de discrétion. Il se demandait de moins en moins quelle était la raison de ces actes. Il voulait aider Lhiannan à piéger le monstre de Bathory ; cette potion ôterait à la sorcière tous ses souvenirs, elle serait incapable par la suite de faire le mal, elle perdrait toute notion et finirait chez les fous à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ensuite, il finirait le travail commencé avec le professeur McGonagall : découvrir pour quelle raison quelqu'un avait réduit Dumbledore à l'état de vieillard perdu. Qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre ? Pourquoi y mêler une élève sans histoire ? Pourquoi cette élève cherchait-elle tant à prendre le même chemin que lui ? Cela, par contre, c'était sa quête personnelle…

Une fois de plus, il remit la plume dans l'encrier. Une fois de plus, il sortit d'une petite boîte de bois, la pierre d'ambre, serrée dans le lien de cuir fleurant bon les herbes. Une fois de plus, il pensa qu'Alice avait été assez stupide pour la laisser se briser. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas se laisser embobiner par la fille Sheller. Mais alors, pourquoi montrait-elle tant de faiblesse ? Pour quelle raison n'y avait-il qu'à lui, qu'elle tenait fièrement tête ?

La pierre retourna dans son écrin de bois oriental odorant.

Il y avait quand même quelque chose de curieux… Il n'y avait pas que la possible venue des Détraqueurs qui lui causait de l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas non plus l'état de Dumbledore. Non, c'était Alice. C'était elle et elle seule qui le faisait ruminer dans son coin, et il la maudissait plus encore pour cela.

Le vieux Dumbledore aurait été ravi d'apprendre cela. Si seulement son esprit si brillant n'avait pas été empoisonné…

Si seulement…


	18. Chapitre dix huit

Minerva McGonagall avait longuement conversé avec le directeur.

Il ne se sentait certes plus d'aplomb, peut-être que son mental était bloqué par un quelconque maléfice, mais il savait encore parler et voir, il savait ce qui se tramait ; il avait entendu dire que le Ministère allait déléguer des Détraqueurs. Il savait pour Alice. Se savoir incapable de défendre son école, cela ne faisait que le rendre plus malheureux encore.

Mais il avait Minerva. Elle dirigeait l'école pour lui. Il devait, par elle, faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Il devait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il fallait préserver Alice ; il n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'elle était en train de prendre le mauvais chemin. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé avait obligé la jeune fille à se créer une carapace, trop épaisse pour elle-même ! Elle allait se détruire. Elle devait s'en aller loin de l'école. Il fallait qu'elle parte, si elle voulait vivre.

Mais Minerva ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait sauver un élève en le renvoyant. Où irait Alice ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle n'aurait jamais son diplôme en quittant l'école maintenant ! Qu'avait donc en tête le vieil homme ?

La sorcière écossaise était assise prêt du feu. Elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement – c'était un vieux tic de son enfance – en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : suivre l'instinct du directeur, ou bien laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient ?

Albus toussa de façon épouvantable, derrière elle ; elle en frissonna. Il était si vieux…

« - Minerva… Cette petite ne doit pas rester ici, dit-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, au coin du feu.

- Mais elle est trop jeune ! protesta Minerva. Et puis, elle a tous ces souvenirs, c'est exactement pareil. Et pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pas renvoyer Rebecca Sheller ? »

Le vieil homme soupira de façon éloquente.

Ce serait si facile, de mettre à la porte cette intrigante… Trop facile.

« - Vous savez bien pourquoi… fit-il tout bas.

- Et bien j'en suis indignée ! »

Minerva en devint toute rouge. Elle détestait Engel Sheller pour cette simple raison : il manipulait son monde avec une facilité déconcertante, et l'on n'y pouvait rien ! C'était sa faute s'ils étaient tombés si bas. Certains ne devaient plus pouvoir se regarder en face. Comment faisait-il, lui ?

Soudain, Albus donna congé à son interlocutrice, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Il devait avoir besoin de calme.

Elle quitta les lieux avec le cœur gros. Elle n'était pas satisfaite des mesures qu'elle devait appliquer. Renvoyer une élève qui n'avait rien fait, et en garder une dont le père avait les pleins pouvoirs sur l'école… C'était ridicule, vraiment !

Hérissée, elle décida d'aller en parler au professeur Rogue. Elle ne le trouva nulle part ; il n'était ni dans son bureau, ni dans la salle des professeurs. Etrange… Elle poussa plus avant et se rendit à l'infirmerie ; madame Pomfresh ne sut mieux la renseigner. Mais pourquoi venir le chercher ici ? A cause de ce que Albus sous-entendait ? Il devait être vraiment fatigué, pour croire que cet impossible sorcier puisse prendre sous son aile un élève qui n'était pas de sa maison, de surcroît.

Dehors, certains élèves s'amusaient dans la cour. D'autres discutaient tranquillement.

Soucieuse, McGonagall se demandait comment aurait pu être Alice, si elle n'avait pas vécu ainsi. Pauvre gamine… Pourquoi devait-elle garder ces souvenirs odieux ? Pourquoi ?

Elle vit passer Ethan, accompagné d'une Rebecca pâle mais tout sourire dehors. Il avait l'air embarrassé, elle semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Ce jeune homme pourrait faire un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Un qui ne soit pas foncièrement pervers, un qui soit juste et bon. Un véritable professeur sans mauvaises intentions.

« Professeur ? »

McGonagall sursauta.

C'était Marcus Elwood, un des élèves qui avaient été attaqués. Un bon petit gars, serviable et honnête, un peu du genre de Neville Londubat, mais plus alerte.

« Oui ? »

Il lui sourit timidement – si l'on s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas été aussi timide avec Alice – et haussa les épaules.

« En fait, je voulais savoir si je pouvais, enfin si vous le permettez, aller voir Alice ! »

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, et c'en était amusant.

Le professeur répondit à son sourire – cela faisait tellement de bien, cette sincérité ! – et lui indiqua le chemin de l'infirmerie.

« - Si madame Pomfresh le permet, vous pouvez aller la voir, dit-elle simplement.

- Oh merci, professeur ! »

Et il se sauva, en se disant que « décidément, elle était trop cool McGo ! ».

Voilà, maintenant, la pause était finie.

Les élèves s'en retournèrent vers leurs salles de classe, et le professeur de métamorphose vers la sienne. Elle devait essayer de trouver le moment opportun pour parler à Alice. Elle ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit. Mais elle devait avant toute chose, en parler à Rogue, et sans doute que cela ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier arpentait les rues du Chemin de Traverse, un ou deux livres sous le bras ; il venait de sortir d'une échoppe où l'on vendait des fioles et autres récipients, et maintenant, il se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes, d'un pas sûr.

Il y avait un très vieux magasin, là-bas, situé tout au fond de la rue, un magasin sombre, et fréquenté seulement par des personnes versées dans la magie noire et ses dérivés, ou des gens arrivés là par erreur, mais cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les dix ans ; même les simples curieux ne s'y aventuraient pas.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, qui grinça assez lugubrement pour qu'il trouve cela ridicule, il fut assailli par une forte odeur de renfermé, et puis, si l'on y faisait attention, on pouvait déceler comme des effluves de soufre.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Il n'y était pas venu depuis des lustres ; ce dont il avait besoin d'habitude, il pouvait le trouver n'importe où. Ici, c'étaient des ingrédients rares, interdits ; le vieux sorcier qui tenait la boutique risquait gros, mais curieusement, il n'avait jamais de problème avec le Ministère de la Magie.

Les étagères chargées de pots et de flacons semblaient tenir debout parce que c'était la mode. Il s'en approcha avec méfiance, craignant que la moindre oscillation du meuble fasse tout tomber. Sa petite liste à la main, il se mit à chercher, consciencieusement, à la lueur des centaines de chandelles de la boutique.

La porte grinça derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Et puis, un parfum léger recouvrit la vieille odeur qui flottait alentour. Un parfum léger ? Curieux. Il daigna jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui était entrée et en resta figé, dans le geste d'attraper un gros flacon, dont le contenu semblait être des herbes, mais qui ressemblait peut-être aussi à des os noueux, genre doigts desséchés.

C'était Eswann Bathory.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, étant donné l'endroit reculé où il se trouvait. Elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers le comptoir, et le sorcier – Hornst Detcharth, un vieil allemand – l'accueillit avec un grand sourire édenté. De sa voix suave, elle demanda si sa commande était arrivée.

Cela eut pour effet d'intéresser Rogue, brusquement ; elle devait préparer un sale coup, mais dommage pour elle, car il était au courant, maintenant.

« Voilà, mademoiselle, fit le vieux, tout en posant sur le comptoir un lourd sac de toile. Le livre et l'épée, exactement comme vous l'avez souhaitée. »

Elle dédaigna d'abord le livre, pour s'emparer de l'arme ; c'était une épée assez courte, simple, mais sa lame semblait plutôt bien aiguisée, et la garde comportait une sorte de pentacle, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Elle apprécia le fil de l'épée en y passant le pouce ; le sang coula avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle porta la blessure à sa bouche et le sang ne coula plus.

Ce détail aussi intéressa Rogue, qui le nota et s'en félicita.

Le livre devait être un vieux grimoire d'incantations condamnées, sinon elle ne serait pas venue le commander ici, et c'était sûrement un produit de contrebande. Elle devait vraiment avoir une sale idée en tête. Il faudrait en parler à Lhiannan ; maintenant que Dumbledore s'était retiré, ils pouvaient collaborer en toute quiétude, c'était fourbe mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Bathory paya et repartit, non sans avoir dissimulé ses achats grâce au sort de Reducto.

Cette bécasse pensait qu'elle pourrait faire son cirque ? C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit par son opposant le plus acharné. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle mijotait, mais cela viendrait bien assez tôt. Si elle voulait utiliser des arcanes meurtriers, et bien, ce serait plus facile pour eux de la détruire.

Un brin satisfait, Rogue reprit ses recherches.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Cette voix n'était pas celle du vieux. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Cet accent traînant, surtout.

« Non, merci » répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

« Si j'étais vous, je prendrais plutôt les herbes de Gurnar, elles sont plus efficaces. »

Il se retourna dans le but de dire à cet opportun d'aller voir ailleurs, s'il y était. Mais il fut un peu trop surpris pour le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Malfoy ??»

Sa question traduisait plus sa surprise que du mécontentement.

L'autre avait l'air amusé, sans plus.

« Je me promène, un peu comme vous » fit-il, son sempiternel sourire vissé au coin de la bouche.

Ce gamin devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, maintenant ; il avait toujours cet air détestablement hautain, mais il avait changé. C'était un ancien Serpentard, un ancien « chouchou » du prof de potions, comme s'étaient plu à dire les autres élèves, dans son dos. C'était le fils d'un Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, mort depuis quelques années ; son unique descendant l'avait passé au fil d'une épée…

Le trouver dans cette échoppe malsaine était inattendu, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner, bien au contraire.

« C'est pour quoi faire, tout cela ? »

Il désigna les quelques ingrédients que Rogue avait sous le bras, dont de petits fagots de branches qui semblaient inoffensives.

« - Je ne vous l'ai pas apprise, cette formule, fit Rogue en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- N'étiez-vous pas censé laisser tomber la magie noire ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir, Malfoy ? Il me semblait que vous vous étiez calmé…

- Peut-être. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un peu la panique, à Poudlard… »

En l'écoutant parler, Rogue pensait qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir que ce gamin soit aussi prétentieux. Sans doute l'avait-il toujours vu différemment, comme un élément excellent de sa maison, comme un élève digne d'honorer le nom de Serpentard, comme quelqu'un qui avait de bonnes prédispositions pour la magie, quelle que soit sa branche. Mais là, à l'instant présent, il avait envie de lui en coller une et de lui dire d'aller au diable. Malfoy lui rappelait immanquablement cette stupide fille, Rebecca Sheller.

« La panique ? Non, pas vraiment » répondit Rogue en grimaçant une sorte de sourire forcé.

Malfoy fit un sourire entendu, lui. Il savait très bien que c'était la panique à Poudlard. Il travaillait au service le plus détesté du Ministère de la Magie, il avait accès aux dossiers les plus délicats ; malgré son affiliation avec un Mangemort, et parce qu'il avait tenté de sauver la vie de Harry Potter en tuant son père de sang froid, il s'était vu attribuer, après l'obtention de son diplôme, une place au bureau d'investigation de la Magie – autant dire qu'il pouvait tout faire sauter d'un moment à l'autre. Evidemment, ce n'était pas d'avoir voulu sauver Potter qui lui avait obtenu le poste ; il était intelligent, et le concours n'avait été qu'une paille pour lui. Ce gamin n'avait pas trente ans, et c'était lui qui avait dépêché Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe à Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait pris la décision d'envoyer leur meilleur élément sur le site.

Dire qu'il racontait cela à son ancien professeur de potions, en sirotant tranquillement un Imhotep – une boisson égyptienne aux vertus délassantes, à base de plantes et d'un peu d'alcool, servie dans une imitation de vase canope – au café sorcier du coin !

L'autre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais intérieurement, il hurlait. Laisser une place pareille à un gosse ! Il crevait d'envie de lui demander si les Détraqueurs, c'était aussi son idée, mais il s'abstint. Il devait d'abord en parler à McGonagall, puis aviserait de cela à Lhiannan. Mais, il y avait autre chose, dont il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment.

« - Dans vos papiers, là, fit-il en touillant son Imhotep, mine de rien. Je suppose que vous avez des dossiers concernant des personnes susceptibles de… Enfin, des sorciers versés dans les sciences obscures.

- Des sorciers comme vous, vous voulez dire ? Des sorciers qu'on surveille de près ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, si ça vous chante. »

Malfoy eut de nouveau ce sourire étrange, comme s'il savait des choses dont Rogue se doutait, mais qu'il ignorait, et qu'il s'amusait à le faire traîner en longueur, parce qu'enfin, c'était lui le supérieur, par sa connaissance des faits. Il donnait l'impression de se payer sa tête. Le sorcier n'appréciait guère, mais le petit présomptueux pouvait lui être utile.

« - Oui, de par chez vous, il y a quelques personnes, en effet… dit doucement Malfoy, presque dans un murmure.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous dévoile plus de détails, fit Malfoy en se levant. Je suis en mission et je vous en ai déjà trop dit. »

Il avait changé du tout au tout. Ce Malfoy, sérieux et blasé, Rogue ne le connaissait aucunement. S'était-il joué de lui, en faisant montre de sa vantardise habituelle ?

« Sachez juste que vous devriez vous méfiez. »

Le sorcier du bureau d'investigation de la Magie s'en alla, laissant sur la table largement de quoi payer les deux consommations.

Rogue finit quand même son Imhotep – ce n'était finalement pas mauvais – et resta un moment à réfléchir à tout cela. Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il abordé dans un magasin aussi sordide ? Il faisait partie d'un bureau qui chassait les gens comme lui. Il aurait dû l'embarquer pour achat et usage de produits non autorisés. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait à moitié avoué qu'il savait tout ce qui se passait à l'école, et il l'avait mis en garde. Et de toute façon, le trouver occupant un tel poste, cela ressemblait à une gigantesque farce !

Et puis, il y avait le cas de Bathory. Elle avait en sa possession deux éléments destinés à accomplir une quelconque ultime attaque ; c'était certain. Qui en serait la cible ? Peut-être allait-elle pousser le vice à faire dévorer toute la population du château. Peut-être se satisferait-elle seulement d'une ou deux victimes. Peut-être lui, ou Ethan, ou…

Alice.

Etait-ce Eswann, qui avait délibérément empoisonné l'esprit de Dumbledore ? L'avait-elle obligé à lui céder l'âme torturée d'Alice, dont le cœur recelait le savoir obscur de la magie noire ? Il devait y avoir un lien entre tout cela.

La tête pleine de questions qui n'auraient jamais dû y être, il décida qu'il devait remonter à Poudlard. Il ne répèterait à McGonagall que la moitié de ce qu'il savait. Il lui faudrait agir vite, pour que sa potion soit administrée à qui de droit, avant que cette folle ne se mette à tuer tout le monde, par le biais de sa créature.

Un orage se préparait, il était temps de rentrer.


	19. Chapitre dix neuf

Deux semaines infructueuses pour les chasseurs, s'écoulèrent. Ils ignoraient encore que tout se mettait en place depuis le début, et dès lors, les sept derniers mois s'étaient égrenés dans le seul but de les amener à douter de ce qui se tramait réellement.

Cette nuit-là, était une nuit de nouvelle lune.

L'on était le premier mai.

Alice Rogue dormait profondément, à moitié assommée par les potions calmantes que lui administrait madame Pomfresh, à moitié épuisée par les cauchemars qui la secouaient chaque nuit. L'infirmière avait enfin trouvé le mélange qui permettait à la jeune fille de dormir sans faire de songes.

Elle avait eu recours à la science du maître des potions, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir cette pauvre fille souffrir, chaque jour, chaque nuit ; les nuits surtout, lorsque Alice se réveillait en hurlant, en proie à des visions qui devaient être intolérables, elle se dépêchait de courir à son chevet, le cœur tordu de l'imaginer en train d'être attaquée par la créature. Mais rien n'était plus horrible que de la voir ainsi, le visage livide, les yeux agrandis par la peur, et elle s'accrochait désespérément à elle, en la suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas laisser le monstre l'emporter dans le noir.

Alice était comme un enfant qui a peur. Mais même lors de son retour en cours, avant que Rebecca Sheller ne se jette sur elle, jamais elle n'avait si mal réagi ; même lorsqu'elle s'était sauvée en pleine nuit, pour se réfugier chez Hagrid, elle s'était vite remise de ses émotions. C'était inexplicable ; pourquoi cette sorte de… folie, se déclarait-elle maintenant ? La disparition de Gabriel Waters ? Une forme d'abandon de la volonté ? La dépression ?

Il y avait de cela quelques jours, madame Pomfresh avait reçu un jeune élève, qui voulait rendre visite à sa pensionnaire. Elle avait accepté, et c'était déjà bien. Mais Alice, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait un peu parlé, n'avait pas repris le dessus. Elle lui avait promis de tenir son engagement, par rapport à ses cours de potions, mais… Si elle restait ainsi indéfiniment ? Comment allait-elle honorer cette promesse ?

Et puis, il y avait eu les mots bizarres du professeur McGonagall. Ne pas la laisser approcher ni le professeur Bathory, ni le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi ? La première, elle se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais le second… Quand bien même il était peu apprécié et sinistre, ce ne devait pas être le genre à venir persécuter les élèves jusque dans leur sommeil.

Mais cette nuit-là, à peine minuit passé, Alice se réveilla en sursaut ; une des couvertures qui la couvraient avait glissé, et le froid qui l'enveloppait maintenant, l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Il n'y avait pas que cela. Son cœur battait très fort, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement, comme si quelque chose appuyait sur sa poitrine. Et puis, c'était comme si son esprit était vide, enfin.

Elle se leva, en ayant l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui dirigeait son corps ; c'était comme si quelqu'un la commandait.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle sentit un air chaud l'emprisonner, l'espace d'une seconde ; elle se retrouva face à Ethan, qui se tenait devant elle, son épée à la main, prêt à ouvrir la porte, de son côté. Une fois la sensation de chaleur passée, elle ouvrit les yeux, ou eut l'impression de le faire, comme si elle émergeait du noir, ou du sommeil. Elle vacilla et porta la main à son front.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Ethan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Tout en la portant dans son lit, il se demanda si l'on ne cherchait pas à l'induire en erreur. Pourquoi l'avoir attiré ici, alors qu'il n'y avait que Alice, à l'infirmerie ? Cela lui rappela la nuit de la mort de Gabriel. Lui, ainsi que Rogue et Dumbledore, s'étaient bien fait avoir, en se rendant là où on voulait les envoyer. Aussitôt, il repartit en courant vers la tour d'astronomie, désormais interdite aux élèves. Cette fois encore, il ignorait qu'il se trompait de chemin.

De son côté, le maître des potions, sa toute nouvelle arme interdite en poche, marchait droit vers le bureau de Eswann Bathory, sûr et certain qu'il l'y trouverait, et là, il aurait le dernier mot.

Lui aussi avait senti les ondes étranges, ces ondes propres à la magie noire de la folle ; elles la trahissaient, comme une débutante. C'était à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès, comme si elle voulait qu'on la découvre. Et bien sûr, ces ondes n'agissaient que sur trois personnes : Alice, Ethan et Rogue. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient, au fond d'eux, une parcelle de noirceur ; Alice aimait l'occultisme et se détachait de la vie chaque jour ; Ethan menait son combat personnel contre les démons buveurs de sang et son cœur connaissait la mort ; Rogue, lui, c'était bien connu, n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien Mangemort, et il repoussait tout sentiment, quel qu'il soit.

Des gens purs comme McGonagall, Dumbledore ou tant d'autres, ne sentaient pas ces choses-là. Curieusement, le directeur avait toujours eu vent des petites manigances d'Alice, mais les émanations de Bathory lui restaient muettes.

En arrivant devant la porte de son ennemie, Rogue n'eut même pas à l'ouvrir ; elle le fit pour lui. Sans préambule, elle se jeta sur lui, complètement incontrôlable, et le repoussa avec une force qui n'avait rien de féminin, et pas grand-chose d'humain, à dire vrai.

Acculé contre le mur, il plongea la main dans la poche qui contenait la fameuse fiole, puis en fit sauter le bouchon ; d'un geste vif, il tenta de saisir Eswann par le cou, pour d'une part, lui rendre son coup, et d'autre part, la coincer contre le mur et la forcer à boire la potion. A voir, c'était grotesque. A exécuter, c'était bien trop difficile.

Elle fut rapide. En un rien de temps, elle envoya valser la fiole, qui se brisa par terre avec tout ce que cela impliquait, et d'un coup de baguette, elle balança à son adversaire un Expelliarmus d'une rare intensité, qui le laissa sans connaissance sur les dalles froides.

Elle l'y laissa, non sans avoir coupé une mèche de cheveux et après lui avoir administré un tout petit sort d'Oubli de rien du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon pauvre ? fit-elle dans un murmure, le poing sur la hanche. Il m'est tellement facile de vous faire croire, à vous les mortels, que ce que vous voyez est la réalité… »

Elle envoya le corps inconscient du sorcier agoniser dans un autre couloir – le sort qu'elle utilisa n'aurait jamais dû fonctionner, dans l'enceinte de l'école, et pourtant, il fonctionna – puis elle referma la porte et il en fut fini du combat. Du moins, pour cette nuit-là…

Ce fut à l'aube, que Rogue rouvrit les yeux ; il avait furieusement mal à la tête, du genre de ceux qu'on a au lendemain d'une méchante beuverie. Comme il n'avait pas un tel souvenir en tête, il se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait ici, et pourquoi il avait aussi mal à l'épaule ; pourquoi surtout, ne se souvenait-il pas de la nuit dernière, après qu'il eut décidé d'aller voir Bathory ? Soudain, il porta la main à l'une de ses poches : la fiole avait disparu ! Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Repartant en courant vers son bureau, il croisa Ethan, qui tirait une mine peu engageante à la conversation.

« - Je me suis encore fait avoir, fit-il en guise d'introduction, tout en grattant sa barbe de trois jours.

- Ah, vous aussi ? répondit Rogue sur un ton énervé au possible.

- Comment cela ?

- Il me manque le souvenir d'une partie de la nuit, et ma potion a disparu. J'ai dû faire une mauvaise rencontre, tout à l'heure. C'que ça m'énerve ! »

Cette réaction fit sourire le chasseur de vampires. Ils avaient échoué tous les deux, comme d'habitude. Cela avait un petit quelque chose d'amusant, de les voir ainsi, mais eux devaient plutôt être frustrés par leur échec cuisant.

« - Moi je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec une somnambule, reprit le chasseur, tout en allant s'asseoir sur le parapet qui séparait le couloir de la cour.

- C'est fantastique, grommela Rogue, en l'imitant à son tour.

- Je pense que notre amie cherche à s'emparer de l'esprit d'Alice… Pas comme avec Dumbledore, non. Plutôt parce qu'elle a du potentiel.

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Oh, vous savez, moi, ce que j'en dis… »

Comme pour signifier que la conversation était terminée, Rogue se leva et quitta les lieux séance tenante. Ethan soupira ; il ne pouvait cesser de penser que ce bonhomme n'avait vraiment pas sa place, dans cette école. Il était sans doute un bon professeur, où alors il était le seul à bien vouloir occuper le poste de « potionneur », mais… Quel associal ! Il devait le faire exprès, ce n'était pas humain d'être ainsi indifférent au sort d'autrui. Ce n'était quand même pas son passé… Là, il fallait être fou, pour ne pas vouloir s'en détacher.

Au bout du compte, ils se ressemblaient par ce côté de leur personnalité. Une bribe de leur histoire restait présente malgré tout, et c'était ce qui les avait poussés à être ce qu'ils étaient. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas seulement qu'un point commun – Bathory – à combattre.

Il lui faudrait travailler cela.

Quant à Alice, elle se réveilla sans le moindre souvenir de sa crise de somnambulisme, comme il était courant. Il devait être huit heures du matin. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas venue la réveiller, c'était curieux.

Alors, Alice choisit de se lever ; elle prit une longue douche bien chaude, puis s'habilla, revêtant son uniforme. Elle noua sa chevelure encore mouillée en une longue tresse et passa son écharpe ; il faisait peut-être bon, maintenant, mais elle, elle avait froid. Quel jour était-on ? Mercredi… Elle avait raté le premier cours, qui était un cours d'histoire de la magie, mais en passant par chez McGonagall, pour signaler sa présence, elle pouvait se rendre en cours de potions ; quelle chaaaaaaaaance…

Avant tout, elle se rendit dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant, comme à sa dernière tentative de retour parmi les élèves. La jeune fille était bien pâle, mais elle était debout, et cela faisait bien plus de deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue si déterminée. Quelle était donc la raison pour laquelle elle revenait, comme ça, alors que la veille, elle était encore prostrée dans son lit ? Elle l'autorisa à se rendre en cours, le cœur étreint par la peur qu'elle ne soit encore retrouvée évanouie dans un coin sombre du château. Elle avait eu de la chance, cette fois, en la personne de Lhiannan ; celle-ci se représenterait-elle ?

Elle ne pourrait indéfiniment fuir les gens. Et apparemment, elle essayait une nouvelle fois de leur faire face. Pauvre enfant…

Dans la tête d'Alice, régnait un grand trouble. Elle avait le souvenir de s'être faite manipuler, la nuit passée. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle était seule maîtresse de sa vie ! Même au bord du gouffre, elle ne laisserait personne décider pour elle, de la conduite à tenir. Si elle devait combattre, elle en déciderait. Si elle devait mourir, elle en déciderait. Et si elle devait vivre, elle en déciderait. Maintenant, elle tenait une grande rancœur envers le professeur Bathory ; oser se servir d'elle, comme elle s'était servie de Rebecca ! Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Elle était Alice, elle n'était pas un vulgaire pantin avec lequel on s'amuse !

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit, qu'elle entra en salle de cours. Elle se mêla à la cohue des élèves qui prenaient place, et alla s'asseoir à sa table, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle déballa ses affaires, sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encrier, et les posa soigneusement sur le bureau de vieux bois, maculé de traces de potions, tout en faisant attention à ne pas regarder vers Rebecca, qui l'avait déjà repérée.

Alice se savait suffisamment contrariée pour ne pas rester calme, si sa rivale se mettait à la chercher. Pourtant, elle se sentait faible, épuisée, avec les nerfs à fleur de peau ; elle savait aussi qu'elle risquait de se mettre facilement à pleurer, et elle ne le voulait pas. C'était déjà bien assez difficile d'être là, d'assister à ce cours, alors que les chuchotis allaient déjà bon train, à peine au bout de cinq minutes. Mais elle s'efforça de n'y point prêter attention ; de fait, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'une élève lui avait adressé un sourire, au grand dam de la fille assise à côté d'elle. Emma Leonhart voulait vraiment conquérir l'amitié de la sauvage, comme disaient les autres.

Entra alors le maître des lieux. Cela calma immédiatement les chuchotis malveillants, au même titre que les autres. Sans préambule, il commença par faire l'appel, et curieusement, il sauta le nom d'Alice, qui s'en trouva froissée ; elle n'était pas encore morte, qu'elle sache !

Alors, elle décida de lever la main, et attendit que ce vieil acariâtre s'en aperçoive. Il n'en fit rien ; c'était comme s'il ne voyait rien du dernier rang.

Quelqu'un le fit pour lui.

« Professeur ? »

C'était Emma Leonhart, à laquelle Rebecca fila un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? » grogna Rogue sans lever les yeux, tout en déroulant un autre parchemin, celui des notes du dernier devoir.

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner par la froideur habituelle du vieux.

« Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelqu'un » reprit Emma, qui venait de rendre à sa voisine, son coup dans les côtes.

Rogue la toisa alors avec cet air de dégoût si caractéristique, qui donnait à chacun envie de se sauver en courant, car cela laissait toujours présager le pire. Il fronça même les sourcils, et soupira pour se donner une contenance ; ces derniers temps, il s'emportait un peu trop facilement, et les élèves en payaient le prix en montagnes de devoirs, plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

« - Qui vous permet de croire que vous pouvez être insolente ? fit-il sur un ton sifflant.

- Vous avez oublié un élève » répéta Emma avec calme.

Et là, seulement à ce moment, il s'aperçut que l'élève dont parlait cette impertinente était Alice, la gamine qui avait littéralement déserté les salles de classe, et que celle-ci se tenait là, devant lui, assise comme si de rien n'était, au milieu des autres élèves.

« Ah, vous êtes revenue, fit-il avec un évident mépris, tout en notant quelque chose dans un coin de parchemin. Et cette fois, c'est pour combien de temps ? Une journée ? Une heure ? »

Chacun s'attendit honnêtement à ce que la jeune fille éclate en sanglots, ou qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau, comme la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue – ils avaient bien spéculé sur son compte, n'empêche – ou bien qu'elle tombe dans les pommes.

Mais Alice ne leur fit pas cet honneur, ni à Rogue, qui attendait qu'elle réponde, les bras croisés, tel une gargouille épouvantable. Elle se leva, juste, et s'adressa à son professeur.

« Le professeur McGonagall est informée de mon retour, dit-elle clairement. Je suis parfaitement capable de suivre les cours, dont les vôtres. »

Les yeux couleur d'ambre étincelaient ; ils étaient emplis de ressentiment, et Rogue le perçut d'autant plus, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé la retrouver ici ! Elle semblait tant lui en vouloir ! Dans sa grande insensibilité, il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était de cette manière, qu'il regardait les autres, qu'il la regardait, elle, à l'instant même.

« - Vous avez du retard à rattraper, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard d'elle. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Leonhart, puisqu'elle seule semble vous avoir remarquée.

- C'est ça… » fit Alice dans un souffle, avec froideur, en se rasseyant.

Le cours passa, long, ennuyeux au possible ; tout le monde n'avait cessé de parler du retour d'Alice, la sauvage, et plus personne ne parlait des rumeurs ignobles dont tous s'étaient délectés, dans son dos, il fut un temps. Non, maintenant, l'on causait d'autre chose, comme le fait qu'elle soit devenue aussi froide, ou encore la façon qu'elle avait de toiser tout le monde, comme si elle allait leur sauter dessus au moindre mot.

A la fin de l'heure, Alice sortit sans demander son reste ; elle voulait vite se rendre au prochain cours, et ne pas avoir à subir les remarques des autres. Elle se fit harponner par Emma ; comme elle la laissait l'aborder, elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue, planté à l'entrée de son cachot, qui la regardait s'éloigner, éperdu de colère.

Comment osait-elle ? Elle disparaissait du jour au lendemain, elle se faisait porter pâle, pendant des semaines, et elle revenait, l'air de rien, arborant sur le visage un masque de froideur incroyable ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Dire que cette stupide fille était la cible numéro un de la folle ! Dire qu'elle l'avait désarmé d'un seul regard venimeux… Soit il commençait à vraiment se faire vieux, soit…

Les élèves de deuxième année de Poufsouffle regrettèrent amèrement l'humeur massacrante du professeur de potions, puisqu'il ne trouva rien de mieux, pour se défouler, que de leur coller un devoir surprise pendant l'heure, et deux autres à rendre pour le vendredi, à la fin.

Il n'y avait pas que lui, qui se sentait de mauvaise humeur ; Alice avait envoyé bouler Emma, qu'elle trouvait un peu trop collante à son goût, et qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir la mémoire bien courte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compagnie, elle en avait décidé ainsi, et il n'en serait pas autrement.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, passa, puis ce fut le moment où Alice dut affronter l'une de ses plus grandes craintes : le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se demandait comment réagir face à la prof, ignorant encore que celle-ci n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière.

Eswann Bathory donna un cours tout à fait normal, sans même faire la moindre réflexion, ni même jeter un seul regard vers Alice ; elle avait juste souri en la voyant entrer en classe, et s'asseoir à sa place, et son sourire était plus amical qu'autre chose, comme si elle était contente – ou soulagée – de la voir de nouveau parmi eux. Alice ne lui avait pas répondu, ce fut à peine si elle l'avait regardé, et encore, ce fut avec un mépris cinglant.

Le cours sur les démons mangeurs de cervelle une fois terminé, Eswann se mit en devoir de rappeler l'élève qui avait manqué tout ses cours, depuis deux semaines, ou trois, elle ne savait plus vraiment ; Alice revint sur ses pas de mauvaise grâce, pendant que dehors, dans le couloir, Emma se faisait accoster par une Rebecca de fort méchante humeur – à croire qu'un virus courait dans l'air.

Eswann avait l'air fatigué ; des cernes foncés enlaidissaient son joli visage et ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Alice n'était pas idiote, pas plus que le chasseur de vampires ou le professeur de potions ; elle savait, elle aussi.

« Alice, commença le professeur de Défense, en refermant son livre. Vous savez que vous avez pris beaucoup de retard, ces derniers jours. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide, pour rattraper ? »

La jeune fille la regarda avec circonspection, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose n'arrive ; sa méfiance éveilla la curiosité du professeur, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de pousser plus avant ses investigations.

« Je ferai comme pour les autres cours, mademoiselle, répondit Alice avec froideur. Je recopierai. Maintenant, j'aimerais y aller, je vais être en retard. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Eswann avait avancé la main pour toucher celle de l'élève, qui serrait son sac contre sa poitrine ; Alice recula brusquement, comme si elle craignait d'être brûlée. En fait, elle avait peur, elle ressentait quelque chose d'oppressant, elle ignorait quoi, mais cela avait un rapport avec ses souvenirs, et chacun d'eux avait un lien avec cette femme ; la nuit d'Halloween, le passage du monstre dans le couloir, près d'elle, le corps inanimé de Marcus Elwood, l'attaque de Rogue au beau milieu de son cours, la mort de Gabriel, toutes ces visions se bousculaient dans sa tête, se mêlant les unes aux autres dans une cohue de hurlements stridents, de couleurs criardes qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, et autour d'elle, c'était comme si l'air palpitait, comme si une sorte de fluide essayait de forcer son esprit, pour l'investir et l'asservir, pourquoi, pourquoi elle ?

Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains, et Eswann s'était plaquée contre le mur, ou plus exactement, son bureau l'avait coincée contre le mur, et elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! »

C'était McGonagall, talonnée de près par Rogue.

Comme la directrice de Gryffondor courait vers Alice pour tenter de la secouer, lui resta sans bouger, regardant Bathory avec un imperceptible sourire, comme s'il trouvait cela amusant de la voir ainsi coincée par une simple sixième année, qui n'avait même pas son diplôme. Puis le bureau lâcha prise.

Alice venait de déranger deux professeurs, rien qu'en ayant une très grosse frayeur ; en fait, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que tout son mental, sollicité par les souvenirs que lui avait laissé les actes de Bathory, s'était jeté sur elle pour lui faire du mal. Maintenant, elle avait mal à la tête et elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de contrer ce sort ? s'étonnait McGonagall, en s'adressant à Bathory.

- Ah, parce que vous pensez que j'ai eu le choix ? répliqua l'autre en remettant en place son lourd bureau.

- Vous faites un bien piètre enseignant… grommela Rogue en faisant un autre petit sourire en coin.

- Severus, nous n'avons pas besoin de vos commentaires ! » s'exclama alors McGonagall, qui emmenait Alice avec elle.

C'était fini.

L'attaque d'Alice sur la folle n'avait rien réglé.

Par contre, en passant près de lui, comme McGonagall lui balançait un regard furieux, celui de la jeune fille semblait l'implorer, comme si elle le suppliait en silence de l'aider, ou de faire quelque chose pour elle ; mais il s'en détourna pour se tourner vers Eswann, qui rassemblait ses affaires, fébrile.

« Quoi ?! lui cria-t-elle en pleine figure, furieuse. Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est elle qui m'a attaquée ! »

Il hocha la tête avec évidence, et croisa les bras.

« - Oui, je sais, répondit-il avec calme, ce qui la mit encore plus en colère – ah, les bonnes femmes…

- Alors, que me voulez-vous ?

- Je trouvais l'ambiance un peu trop calme, ces derniers temps. Que diriez-vous d'une petite classe de duel ? »

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Elle avait bien entendu « classe de duel », elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle passa machinalement la main devant ses yeux, puis sur son front, et regarda cet improbable fou ; dire qu'elle était venue ici pour cet homme, ce monstre de froideur et d'indifférence, qui préférait à sa délicate personne, ses fioles et ses potions pourries ! Elle serra les dents, pour contenir son envie de lui coller une gifle magistrale.

« Très bien. Dites-moi votre jour et votre heure. »

Il sourit, mais ce sourire-là n'avait rien de bien amical ; jamais. A personne. Elle verrait bien ce que c'était, de se mesurer à un vrai sorcier, pas à une élève en formation.

« Je vous dirai cela plus tard. »

Et il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus.

Au même moment, et malgré les protestations d'Alice, McGonagall ne voulait pas la laisser aller à son cours de divination ; bien que son cœur lui dise le contraire, elle avait trouvé le prétexte valable, pour exécuter l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il lui avait dit de renvoyer la jeune fille, car elle serait hors de danger, une fois loin de l'école ; elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans raison. Mais Alice, bien qu'elle soit inoffensive, devait quitter l'école, pour son propre bien, pour des raisons qu'elle devait bien être la seule à ignorer, pour des raisons absurdes, pour des raisons inquiétantes aussi ; il le fallait.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor ; si Alice semblait nerveuse, McGonagall devait l'être autant. La sorcière ne savait pas par où commencer, et la jeune fille était une boule de nerfs.

« Alice, il faut que vous sachiez que ce que vous venez de faire est grave » dit alors McGonagall, en se tordant les mains de façon presque imperceptible.

La jeune élève sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine ; elle s'étonna qu'il puisse encore le faire, lui qui était tant meurtri. Pourtant, elle ne montra rien de son trouble ; curieusement, devant cette femme, elle restait stoïque, parvenant à cacher son désarroi grandissant.

« De plus, il m'a été rapporté que vous possédiez un livre interdit, caché dans votre chambre » continua la sorcière, en se demandant pourquoi elle en rajoutait.

Le cœur d'Alice bondit une nouvelle fois. Qui ?! Qui avait osé fouiller dans ses affaires ?! Qui avait eu l'audace de la vendre au directeur ?! Son visage resta immobile.

« Il a été détruit, reprit McGonagall, très tendue. Mais cela fait deux motifs contre vous. Je dois en parler avec monsieur le directeur et les autres professeurs. Nous devrons statuer de votre sort en conseil. »

Cette fois, une sorte de sourire souleva légèrement le coin des lèvres d'Alice ; comme c'était pathétique !

« - Vous allez me renvoyer, dit-elle simplement. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ce conseil. Faites-le maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

- C'est le règlement, répondit McGonagall, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas dire cela du tout.

- Bien sûr, professeur, soupira Alice. Je comprends. Il faut officialiser cela, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, comment expliquer que vous ne voulez plus de moi ici ?

- Mais… Non, ce n'est pas cela ! »

Mais Alice secoua la tête, navrée. Oui, elle était navrée que son professeur soit obligé de mettre en marche cette mascarade, pour pouvoir virer la pauvre fille dont on ne sait plus que faire, à cause d'autres personnes bien plus influentes. Elle ferait une victime de moins, que le monstre ne pourrait se mettre sous la dent ; elle se demanda si la créature avait trouvé le sang de Gabriel à son goût, ou si elle avait préféré celui du vieux potionneur. Elle se demanda comment elle allait trouver le sien, et celui de tous les autres crétins qui peuplaient l'école.

« - Laissez tomber, professeur, fit-elle. Faites-le, votre conseil. C'est votre devoir.

- N'exagérez pas ! Et ne prenez pas vos grands airs ! s'écria McGonagall, furieuse. Vous allez retourner en cours, et vous attendrez d'être convoquée ! Vous serez consignée jusque là, vous ne sortirez de votre chambre que pour vous rendre en cours et en salle à manger.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Alice, d'un ton froid.

- Vous pouvez disposer. »

Alice ne salua pas son professeur. Elle sortit du bureau et fila en cours de divination sans demander son reste.

Le professeur de transformation resta un long moment à réfléchir à tout cela, sans bouger. Elle continuait à ne pas trouver cette situation claire. Elle n'en savait pas plus sur la forme inconnue d'envoûtement tombée sur Dumbledore, ni sur Engel Sheller. Elle enrageait de faire ainsi du surplace ! Dire qu'ils étaient obligés de renvoyer cette pauvre fille… C'était injuste. Et puis, Ethan et Rogue qui n'avançaient pas non plus, alors que le monstre rôdait partout, c'était frustrant. A quoi cela avait servi, qu'ils conjuguent tous les trois leur talent ? Pourquoi Rogue tenait-il à régler cela lui-même, en acceptant toutefois l'aide du chasseur de vampires ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre que la venue des Détraqueurs pouvait être un bien ? Pourquoi elle-même, que ces créatures répugnaient, pensait-elle que ce pourrait être bénéfique ? Pour qui ? Pour quelle obscure raison Alice devait-elle souffrir ? Pourquoi seulement elle ? Qui était vraiment derrière tout cela ? Que sortirait-il de cette affaire ?

Tant de questions sans réponse…


	20. Chapitre vingt

Rogue décida du jour, du moment et du lieu du duel, et celui-ci tomba la même journée que le conseil des professeurs, qui devait décider du devenir d'Alice Rogue, élève de sixième année de la maison Serdaigle, réputée pour son sérieux et son assiduité au travail.

McGonagall, trop prise par l'histoire du conseil des professeurs, avait distraitement accepté le duel de magie, et l'on pouvait même se demander si elle avait bien compris ce dont Rogue lui avait parlé ; en fait, elle était nerveuse et savait très bien de quoi il retournait, seulement, elle ne voulait pas que le professeur de potions assiste au conseil – pour ce que cela y changerait... L'idée lui avait été glissée par Dumbledore, qui était désormais alité, et qui avait parfois des pointes de lucidité.

Alice fut convoquée pour quatorze heures, après le déjeuner ; quelle que soit l'issue du conseil, elle resterait à Poudlard au moins jusqu'au samedi suivant, et l'on était lundi. Elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de sa baguette, qu'elle avait de toute façon perdue ; elle n'aurait plus besoin de rien du tout, en fait. Elle pensa de nouveau aux paroles dites à Cedric, lorsqu'elle avait murmuré qu'elle voulait mourir ; et lui, il lui avait dit qu'il lui restait encore des gens auxquels elle tenait. Foutaises !

En passant devant la salle à manger, elle remarqua un attroupement inhabituel, surtout à une heure où tout le monde aurait dû être en cours ; justement, elle croisa une Gryffondor qui lui demanda si elle venait assister au duel.

Un duel ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Curieuse, et parce qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps devant elle, elle entra dans la grande pièce, dont les quatre immenses tables avaient été poussées contre les murs ; elle vit qu'il y avait deux équipes, toutes maisons mélangées, ce qui était plutôt incongru, et remarqua que les deux professeurs n'étaient autres que Bathory et Rogue. Les sourcils froncés, elle tourna le dos à cette stupidité sans nom et repartit.

Marrant… Elle allait se faire virer lâchement, et il y en avait qui s'amusaient à se balancer des sorts dans la tronche, comme ça, comme on joue au tennis ou à un tout autre sport débile.

Ce fut complètement glacée qu'elle arriva devant la salle des professeurs. Elle devait attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer, sagement, assise sur cette chaise, comme le condamné qui doit être exécuté – elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce livre de Stephen King, La Ligne Verte…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Alice entra dans la pièce, et elle y trouva trois tables disposées en U, avec d'une part les professeurs Trelawney – géniale idée – et Flitwick, et d'autre part le professeur Elysea et Hagrid – et oui, lui aussi. Au centre présidait le professeur McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Elle, l'accusée, se plaça au centre de la scène de son humiliation proche. Quel pitoyable jury elle avait là ! Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le seul qui aurait pu la sortir de là, n'était pas là, mais en train de faire joujou dans la salle à manger. Pourquoi s'attarder sur la question ?

L'histoire dura une bonne heure, pendant laquelle Alice entendit parler de ses escapades nocturnes, de ses amulettes, de la perte de sa baguette magique, de son manque de respect incessant envers l'un de ses professeurs, de son incapacité à s'intégrer en classe et de son fameux livre de magie noire.

C'était obscène. C'était ridicule ! Elle les voyait tous, ces hypocrites, qui la regardaient avec une sorte de dégoût, tous, sauf Hagrid, qui semblait être au supplice autant qu'elle ne l'était. Ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes ! Ce n'étaient pas ses professeurs ! Ils avaient tous bu du Polynectar, et ils étaient en fait des démons chargés de la faire disparaître, sous leur forme de respectables enseignants. Ou alors, un gigantesque marionnettiste invisible manipulait ses ficelles au dessus d'eux, qui ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, et leur faisait faire et dire ce qui lui chantait, à lui, le démoniaque maître des poupées au crâne vide.

Au bout du compte, rien n'aurait pu la sortir de là, pas même Rogue qui l'aurait sans doute enfoncée aussi, parce que cet homme n'était l'allié de personne, et surtout pas le sien, marionnette ou pas marionnette.

Elle venait de faire perdre cinquante nouveaux points à la maison Serdaigle, et elle avait jusqu'au samedi pour quitter les lieux ; Hagrid serait chargé de l'accompagner à la gare, où elle prendrait le train pour Londres. Il serait la dernière personne de Poudlard qu'elle verrait avant de retourner au monde des Moldus. Elle ne serait jamais une vraie sorcière.

Elle entendit tout cela, comme à travers du coton ; c'était trop irréel. On ne pouvait renvoyer quelqu'un comme cela ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Quelle puissance pouvait asservir ainsi de loyaux professeurs ? Où était Dumbledore ? Elle aurait dû demander à voir le directeur. Mais tout s'était passé trop vite et maintenant il était trop tard.

Elle n'avait rien compris au truc, mais là, Hagrid la raccompagnait vers sa tour ; elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire de la laisser seule. Peut-être que Cedric avait raison, peut-être que Hagrid était une personne qui tenait à elle et qu'elle tenait à lui.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la salle à manger, elle s'aperçut que la mascarade n'était pas terminée.

« - Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle alors. J'aimerais assister au cours.

- Tu es sûre ? A mon avis, cela n'a pas grand intérêt… » répondit le demi-géant en soupirant.

Toutefois, il n'insista pas. Elle se glissa entre les élèves et s'approcha de l'espèce de scène, qui se tenait au milieu de la grande salle ; ce n'était qu'un bête duel de magie, et l'on s'y affrontait par sorts interposés, rien de bien méchant. Alors, pourquoi Rogue arborait-il cet air si féroce ? Pourquoi Bathory avait-elle cette ombre sur le visage ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Ils se défiaient par élèves interposés ? Lequel des deux avait eu cette idée complètement stupide ?

Alice ne resta pas plus longtemps, cela n'avait rien d'instructif ; par contre, avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, une voix qui ne semblait ni féminine, ni masculine, ni même humaine. Et cette voix lui disait que bientôt, ce serait fini, très bientôt. Elle se retourna mais personne ne la regardait, pas même Bathory, qui était bien trop absorbée par le duel en cours.

Hagrid était toujours là.

« - Je peux remonter en chambre toute seule, Hagrid, dit-elle avec lassitude.

- Demain matin…

- Oui, je sais, je dois me rendre directement en cours après le petit déjeuner. Bonsoir. »

Le cœur serré, Hagrid regarda la petite s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Il ignorait tout de la conspiration. Il ne savait même pas que c'était Dumbledore qui avait ordonné qu'Alice soit renvoyée. Il n'y comprenait rien de rien et cela avait plutôt tendance à l'énerver.

A cause du cours de duel stupide, les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés.

Alice resta donc en chambre pour travailler ; elle pensa à la promesse faite à Marcus, de l'aider pour ses potions. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Cette semaine était la dernière qu'elle passerait à l'école. Elle n'avait pas racheté de baguette, de toute façon cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle faisait ses devoirs. Par contre, au moins pour Marcus, elle avait décidé de demander à Rogue la permission d'utiliser sa salle de classe, après les cours, et ce, dès demain. Tant pis s'il refusait, elle aurait essayé.

Le soir, elle ne descendit pas dîner ; elle n'avait pas faim. Elle était écoeurée par les évènements, on la considérait comme une criminelle. Mais le pire d'entre tout, c'était de savoir que le vendredi soir, il y aurait une fête donnée en l'honneur des cinquante ans de madame Bibine, qui profiterait de l'occasion pour annoncer son départ à la retraite. Et ce soir-là, c'était aussi son anniversaire, et elle aurait dix-sept ans… Personne ne le savait, à part sans doute Cedric.

Son renvoi serait son seul cadeau.

Elle était couchée, lorsque ses camarades de chambre vinrent la rejoindre en silence ; elle entendit chuchoter Estella, qui intimait aux deux autres de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette chère Estella… Elle lui manquerait, cette jeune fille sérieuse et gentille, toujours à l'écoute, toujours respectueuse des autres.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elle ne put trouver le sommeil. Alors, elle décida que, puisqu'elle était renvoyée, elle ne risquait plus rien, et elle se leva ; elle s'habilla, se chaussa et se sauva sans bruit, son talisman au cou et bien décidée à trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la sortir de ce pétrin. A vrai dire elle se moquait bien de tout cela ; son cœur n'était plus qu'une pierre, elle avait trop perdu, elle voulait juste prendre l'air à la lumière des étoiles. Et si elle croisait le monstre, tant mieux, il la tuerait et l'enverrait rejoindre ses parents.

Telle une ombre, elle alla se percher sur la balustrade d'un balcon, et put admirer à loisir le ciel étoilé. Elle avait froid, mais cela aussi lui était égal. Elle était bien, ici, libre, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, glissant sur son visage, sans qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle était en train de pleurer doucement, épuisée.

Elle aurait pu sauter dans le vide, en se laissant simplement tomber de l'endroit où elle était accroupie.

C'était précisément ce que pensait la personne qui l'observait, cachée dans l'ombre, derrière elle, assez loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais assez près pour l'entendre sangloter, et pour sentir comme une sorte d'immense rancune, ou quelque chose comme cela, qui émanait d'elle avec force.

Seulement, Alice ne sauta pas. Elle y songeait, mais elle était retenue par les paroles de Cedric. Même si Hagrid était suffisamment prévenant à son égard, il était peu probable qu'elle veuille rester en vie pour cette seule certitude. Ce n'était pas lui. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

D'un geste nerveux, elle jeta dans le vide un morceau de tuile tombée du toit, qu'elle avait trouvé près de son pied, et avec lequel elle jouait depuis un moment. La pierre allait se briser au sol, dans un bruit aigrelet qui résonna dans le silence. Alice s'assit alors et s'appuya au mur, les bras croisés pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur ; elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite formule de protection, tout en faisant sept nœuds à l'un de ses cheveux, qu'elle s'était arraché, puis le jeta dans le vide, où il disparut dans une petite flamme.

Derrière elle, celui qui l'observait en silence choisit de s'en aller ; c'était inhabituel de sa part, mais il n'avait rien à dire, pour une fois. De toute façon, quelque chose lui disait qu'en repassant par là un de ces soirs, il la trouverait là, assise au même endroit. Tel une ombre, le maître des potions retourna dans l'obscurité du couloir et repartit ; il savait maintenant que cette gamine était rayée des contrôles de l'école, mais malgré tout, il était complètement opposé à ce renvoi. Non seulement c'était abusé, mais en plus, il en savait trop pour laisser se faire cette absurdité. Son petit cours de duel avait bien fonctionné ; à la fin, il avait prévenu Bathory que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Et effectivement, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Le lendemain, Alice mit un point d'honneur à ne faire attention à personne, que ce soit un professeur ou un élève ; le seul qui eut droit à un peu d'amabilité fut Marcus Elwood, auquel elle avait promis de l'aide pour ses cours de potions. Elle mangea seule ; de toute façon, elle n'avait plus besoin de se montrer aimable avec qui que ce soit, puisqu'elle était renvoyée. Curieusement, personne n'y fit allusion, pas même Rebecca ; personne ne semblait au courant, à dire vrai. Oui, c'était curieux.

Mais pour elle, ce fut une journée bien triste ; sans trop se l'expliquer, elle ne cessait de penser à Gabriel. Elle n'écouta les cours que d'une oreille distraite, trop perdue dans ses souvenirs ; maintenant, elle avait envie de savoir pourquoi lui. Pourquoi la créature l'avait attaqué, lui, et pourquoi avait-elle pris sa vie ? Personne ne méritait de mourir si jeune… Pas quelqu'un de généreux comme lui ! Elle ne le saurait jamais, étant donné qu'elle partirait à la fin de la semaine.

Le cours et ses sombres pensées furent interrompus par l'entrée de McGonagall ; elle demanda à ce que Rebecca Sheller soit libérée du cours et jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le professeur Binns, qui de toute façon n'y était plus pour personne, accepta de bonne grâce. Il y eut quelques murmures, mais ils se turent bien assez vite, car finalement, ce n'était pas bien intéressant.

Alice se demanda alors pour quelle raison l'on pouvait interrompre un cours, pour réclamer un élève ; elle devait avoir un problème, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. En fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire mais souhaita presque que son père se soit cassé la jambe, à cette petite punaise.

Puis vint l'heure fatidique du cours de Défense ; à l'étonnement générale, il fut annulé et remplacé par une heure d'étude à la bibliothèque.

Il y avait un attroupement dans le couloir extérieur, un peu du genre de celui que l'arrivée de Lhiannan avait provoqué ; les trois quarts de la foule étaient composés de filles, le reste de garçons plutôt curieux. Alice ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher, comme pour la veille, lors du duel de magie ; au beau milieu de la cour se tenait Rebecca, en compagnie d'un homme qui devait être son père – qui était plutôt brun et qui n'avait pas la jambe cassée – et d'un autre jeune homme blond, dont les cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son frère ?

Au moment où Alice se détachait de cette scène incongrue, elle sentit comme un poids sur ses épaules ; en se retournant, elle vit avec stupeur que le type qui était sans doute le père Sheller, la fixait avec insistance, comme s'il tenait à bien la regarder pour ne jamais l'oublier. Elle ressentit un immense malaise. Dans les yeux bleus de cet homme, il y avait quelque chose de… glacial, de malsain, et de singulièrement fascinant. Elle dut se faire violence pour se détourner et partir.

L'heure qu'elle passa à la bibliothèque, elle la passa à ruminer. Pour quelle raison ce type avait-il osé la regarder ainsi ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et pourquoi, au moment où lui et l'autre blond débarquaient à Poudlard, Bathory n'était-elle pas en mesure d'assurer son cours ? Qui était le jeune homme blond ? Le frère de Rebecca ? Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des histoires de fiançailles arrangées, entre certaines familles de sorciers de haut rang. Gabriel et Rebecca… Elle en eut un haut le cœur.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle s'énerva toute seule ; elle cassa sa plume et, de rage, elle ratura son parchemin dans de grands gestes nerveux, faisant tourner la tête de tout le monde, et tous la considérèrent avec pitié, comme on regarde un fou. Elle ne le vit pas, mais sentit sur elle leurs regards dégoûtés. Elle préféra les ignorer, comme elle avait appris à le faire.

L'heure s'acheva et il fut temps de se rendre en cours de potions, chose qui n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

Là encore, Alice ne put s'asseoir sans jeter un triste coup d'œil à l'ancienne place de Gabriel ; c'était pendant un de ces cours qu'il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en retenue.

Rogue fut fort avare en paroles ; il leur rendit un devoir qu'ils corrigèrent en silence, à l'aide de leurs livres, pendant qu'il semblait faire tout autre chose. Alice, qui n'avait fait aucun devoir à cause de sa longue maladie, poussait soupir d'ennui sur soupir d'ennui ; elle pensait qu'elle n'avait décidément rien à faire ici ; elle s'accouda mollement sur la table et appuya sa joue dans le creux de sa main, puis leva les yeux vers le haut plafond voûté. Il était tendu de toiles d'araignées, qui pendaient comme de longs voiles flottant au gré des courants d'air. Elle en frissonna de répulsion. Son regard retomba sur le maître des lieux, qui semblait concentré sur son travail au point de n'accorder à peine que de vagues coups d'œil aux élèves, plutôt silencieux.

Qui avait osé dire qu'elle suivait le même chemin que lui ? Dumbledore… Mais il fallait être fou, pour vouloir vivre ainsi ! Ou ne plus rien avoir à perdre, ou plus personne. Ne plus rien ressentir face aux évènements. Avoir le cœur comme une lande desséchée…

Elle reconsidéra ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Personne ne devient comme cela sans raison. Personne ne naît comme cela ! Chaque homme, chaque femme naît avec un cœur, des sentiments, le rire, les larmes, la peur, l'amour... On ne choisit pas de ne plus être du jour au lendemain. Elle, Alice, pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée à Durmstrang, école réputée pour enseigner la magie noire ? Pour quelle raison aimait-elle cela ? Pourquoi son âme n'était-elle plus qu'un vide froid ? Ses parents… Elle avait perdu ses parents. Puis Gabriel. Elle ne pouvait oublier les visions du vampire. Elle était seule et n'avait même plus d'école ! Autant dire qu'elle n'était plus grand-chose. Mais pourquoi la magie noire prenait-elle tant de place dans son âme ? Non, cela elle ne parvenait plus à se l'expliquer.

Elle sursauta lorsque le professeur se leva, pour annoncer que le cours était fini, et que pour le prochain, il voulait un essai sur le philtre d'Oubli d'Egypte. Tout le monde gratta cela dans un coin de parchemin et sortit du cours, sauf elle.

Elle attendit que la salle se soit vidée, puis se dirigea vers le professeur, qui s'était remis au travail ; elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi absorbé dans sa tâche, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer, encore, celui-là.

« Excusez-moi, professeur. »

Sa voix était ridiculement trop aiguë.

D'ailleurs, il ne releva même pas la tête.

Alice toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge, puis revint à la charge.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Cette fois, il leva les yeux de son parchemin. Sans rien dire, il la regarda d'un air stupéfait et posa sa plume, qui devait le remercier mille fois pour cette pause.

« Quoi ? » fit-il presque agressif.

Elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas cette saute d'humeur qui allait la décourager, que diable !

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, poursuivit-elle, un peu sur la réserve, tout de même.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus féroce.

- En fait, j'ai promis à un Gryffondor de deuxième année, de l'aider pour ses cours de potions. Il n'y a qu'ici que nous avons le droit de travailler ça. Heu… J'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez votre salle de cours. »

Il la regarda d'une façon tellement inexpressive, qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait bien comprise, ou si elle allait devoir se sauver en courant, ou s'il allait lui dire d'aller voir sur cette colline s'il y était. Il y eut d'abord un silence qu'elle trouva affligeant. Puis elle regretta ce silence.

Elle se maudit même d'avoir eu des pensées aussi sottes qu'il était possible, en croyant que ce type repoussant avait pu changer de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle ; si Cedric avait été là, il aurait sacrément bien rigolé de s'être lui-même planté!

« - Vous voulez ma salle ? répéta Rogue en se levant, lentement, comme pour donner une consistance à un mouvement des plus simples. Pour quoi faire ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, s'étonna Alice en le fusillant néanmoins du regard. Un élève m'a demandé de l'aide, et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre salle de cours.

- Il me semble que cette requête est quelque peu… déplacée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je vous demande pardon ? »

Cette fois, il la gratifia d'un sourire cruel, de ceux dont elle avait déjà été servie, en son temps. Oh que oui, elle regrettait le silence précédent !

« - N'êtes-vous pas passée en conseil des professeurs, hier ? demanda alors l'indélicat.

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Et n'avez-vous pas été renvoyée, par la suite ? »

Elle encaissa en pâlissant. Le salopard, il ne lui épargnerait donc rien ?

« - C'est effectivement cela, répondit-elle avec calme. Mais Marcus m'a demandé de l'aider, et pour autant que je sache, je suis encore là !

- Cela ne vous autorise pas à me réclamer cette salle, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Moi qui pensais que vous aviez de l'intérêt pour moi ! »

Grossière erreur.

Alice s'en mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ! Il allait encore plus la rabaisser, après cela ; elle qui pensait qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, était honteuse et mal à l'aise, comme si ce bloc de pierre était la seule personne à parvenir à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

« En quel honneur, je vous prie, prétendez-vous une telle chose ? »

Comme il s'était rassis, elle plaqua ses mains sur son bureau dans un geste brusque qui l'étonna elle autant que lui.

« Parce que je suis votre meilleure élève ! »

Cela n'était que la simple vérité. Depuis le début de l'année, depuis son premier devoir en classe, celui que les filles avaient tenté de saboter, elle n'avait obtenu que d'excellentes notes, et pouvait se vanter, si elle l'avait voulu, d'avoir les meilleurs résultats de toute l'école. Elle le savait. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais fait ; qui aurait souhaité se vanter d'être le meilleur élève de la matière la plus abhorrée de Poudlard ?

« - Quoi, c'est cela, votre argument ? laissa-t-il tomber avec un air moqueur.

- Et vous voulez peut-être que je parle de votre caillou ? De la potion de Cicatrisation ? De la fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie !! »

Quoi, elle remettait cela sur le tapis ? Lui, il ne voyait toujours pas de quoi elle parlait. Quand lui avait-elle sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi lui rappeler qu'il s'était rabaissé à lui céder la pierre d'ambre, et à la soigner ? Elle n'était pas si sotte, pour se jouer ainsi de lui.

Alice recula. S'il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une élève de Poudlard, elle devait encore le respect à ses professeurs. Seulement, elle s'était toujours adressée à lui de cette façon. Comment faire autrement ? Pour elle, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que lui renvoyer la balle ; s'il voulait du respect, il n'avait qu'à en avoir pour les autres.

« Bon, très bien, fit-elle en faisant un pas vers la porte. Je n'ai rien dit. Gardez votre salle de classe et votre sale caractère ! Et puis, tant que j'y suis, allez vous faire voir chez les Grecs et changez de shampoing ! »

Pour lui balancer cette dernière phrase, elle l'avait regardé bien en face. Elle était vraiment en colère, et lui dire cela ne l'avait pas vraiment calmée. Oh, il pouvait bien la remettre à sa place, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus de place !

Elle sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte du cachot, en s'y prenant à deux fois.

« Petite effrontée… » soupira Rogue sans plus d'humeur.

Puis il reprit sa plume.

Toutefois, elle resta en suspens et retomba sur le parchemin, pendant qu'il se levait et se jetait à la poursuite de la gamine qui venait de lui dire d'aller se faire voir chez les Grecs, ce qui était quand même une belle image, pour qui sait un peu de quoi il retourne. Or, cela ne lui plaisait pas spécialement de constater, dans son grand détachement, qu'il venait tout juste de saisir le sens de la phrase !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et jaillit dans le couloir sombre comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Vous, là-bas ! »

Au bout du couloir, Alice se retourna. Elle regretta aussi de ne pas avoir couru pour se sauver. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, mais elle n'avait pas tant que cela envie de se faire pourrir à retardement. Pas encore une fois.

Il tomba sur elle comme un fléau divin. Elle aurait voulu lui jeter un sort bien rigolo, genre le faire glisser et tomber, mais sans baguette, impossible, et elle n'avait pas le droit - quel dommage, vraiment, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et ne pouvait même pas rigoler un peu, juste une dernière fois.

« A quelle heure vous la voulez ? »

Elle crut avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? »

Il avait l'air tellement mauvais que c'en était comique. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment être aimable, c'était définitivement prouvé. Bon, avec ce qu'elle lui avait crié à la figure, c'était compréhensible. Elle eut soudain envie de rire, et une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant son air pincé.

« - La salle, à quelle heure en aurez-vous besoin ? répéta-t-il en ayant furieusement envie de ne pas le dire.

- La salle ? Vous voulez dire votre salle de classe ?

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, petite impertinente !

- Demain, à partir de cinq heures chaque soir, pour une heure, cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est moi qui pose les conditions, c'est à moi que cela doit convenir !

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire n'importe quoi, répétant exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment se débrouillait-elle pour le faire marcher comme cela ? Et puis malgré tout, il était toujours désagréable avec elle – égal à lui-même, plutôt – et pourtant, elle continuait à lui répondre aussi sec, comme un jeu, comme s'il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'ils pouvaient se dire les choses. Mais elle, elle savait une chose qu'il ignorait, et c'était ce qu'il voulait connaître.

Comme elle repartait vers l'extérieur, sans un mot de plus, il repartit ranger ses affaires, ferma le cachot à clef et remonta à son tour, ses parchemins sous le bras.

Dehors, il y avait encore du monde, et quand Alice s'approcha, elle vit que cette fois, c'était non loin de la salle des professeurs qu'ils s'étaient regroupés. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant par là, alors elle choisit d'aller dans la cour, pour lire un peu au grand air, pendant qu'il faisait encore jour ; elle ne pouvait espérer s'esquiver pour aller sous le saule, mais au moins, il y avait là un banc de libre.

En repassant par le couloir extérieur, elle croisa Marcus, à qui elle annonça que ses cours particuliers de potion débutaient le lendemain ; il repartit tout content, ce qui lui fit curieusement chaud au cœur. Puis elle tourna pour sortir et tomba en arrêt.

Près d'un arbre, Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe discutait avec le blond de tout à l'heure, seul à seul ; ce dernier semblait fort sérieux, tout comme Ethan. Ces deux-là semblaient bien se connaître, tout en étant aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Le jeune homme blond, dans son espèce de costume façon dix-neuvième siècle, semblait issu d'une autre époque, et puis, il fumait une sorte de longue tige… En forçant un peu sur sa vue, Alice put voir que c'était en fait un fume-cigarette, elle en avait déjà vu, mais ce n'étaient pas les vieux, qui fumaient avec ces trucs-là ?

Cela conférait à l'inconnu un genre ni actuel, ni démodé, quelque chose d'étrange.

Avec sa mèche sur l'œil, son teint pâle et son regard d'un bleu acier froid comme la glace, Alice ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Rien à voir avec Gabriel, mais attirant.

« Vous allez prendre racine. »

Elle faillit hurler.

« Et vous, lâchez-moi un peu la grappe. »

Evidemment, en restant plantée là, elle était en plein dans le passage obligé de Rogue remontant à la surface de l'école. D'une, il n'allait pas la louper non plus, de deux, elle l'avait bien cherché.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que c'était au même endroit, que le jeune Waters l'avait traité de vieux pervers. Et là, c'était à son tour d'observer. Il suivit donc du regard la ligne de celui d'Alice, et tomba sur les deux qui discutaient en toute impunité.

L'expression détachée de son visage changea du tout au tout.

Alice lui trouva un drôle d'air contrarié. Non, ce n'était pas encore cela.

« Malfoy… grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! »

Il laissa là Alice dans l'expectative la plus totale ; comme il passait près d'elle, elle le dévisagea, étonnée de le voir se mettre dans un état pareil parce que le blond discutait avec Ethan.

« Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? »

Ce fut sa dernière phrase avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin du mur ; il fonçait droit chez McGonagall, mais cela, Alice l'ignorait.

Elle, elle se demandait encore qui était ce jeune homme, pour avoir mis dans cet état d'énervement un professeur connu pour son désintérêt de tout. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec les histoires des derniers mois. Dans ce cas, elle aussi était concernée. Soudain, elle se mit à trembler de frustration. Si elle partait de Poudlard, elle ne le saurait jamais ! Elle s'assit sur le petit mur et essaya d'oublier que depuis la veille, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, sa vie avait changé.

Si ce changement était le fait d'une personne qui voulait lui nuire, elle ne le saurait pas. Si toutes les réponses à ses questions se matérialisaient en ce Malfoy, ou même simplement en la personne du père de Rebecca Sheller, elle ne le saurait pas. Pourquoi ? Encore pourquoi, toujours des pourquoi.

Et Rogue, pour quelle raison agissait-il ainsi ? S'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, elle ne le saurait pas non plus. Il n'y avait guère qu'à lui qu'elle pourrait demander. Mais il faisait partie de ses « ennemis », au même titre que Bathory, finalement. Il ne l'aiderait pas et il lui restait moins de quatre jours pour résoudre le mystère qui l'entourait, elle, Alice.

Elle était seule, il lui faudrait faire attention.

En jetant un dernier regard au blond qui discutait avec Ethan, elle remonta en chambre, bien décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout. Tant pis si elle perdait, il ne lui restait rien. Elle finirait bien par savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, pourquoi l'on avait assassiné Gabriel, et pourquoi plus rien n'était comme avant, au tout début de son arrivée.

Alice, qui avait perdu tout espoir, sentait de nouveau cette étrange force palpiter en elle, et elle ignorait encore que c'était à cause de cette force, qu'il y avait tant de mystère. Elle ignorait que c'était pour cela, que quelques personnes avaient de l'intérêt pour elle, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Elle l'ignorait, mais elle le saurait bien assez tôt.


	21. Chapitre vingt et un

Le temps était à la pluie.

La journée du mercredi s'était écoulée assez vite, comme pour amener Alice à la fin de la semaine le plus tôt possible. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours.

Faisant fi du temps qui passe, elle attendait Marcus à l'entrée de la salle de classe de Rogue, qui devait d'ailleurs être à l'intérieur, mais elle ne voulait pas entrer toute seule. Elle n'était pas intimidée, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister à une vanne ou deux. Elle était fatiguée ; la nuit précédente, elle avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, nimbé de curieuses lumières vertes, où le vampire avait des yeux de serpent, et il y avait le père de Rebecca, qui riait cruellement, tout en coupant des têtes avec un sabre de cavalerie anglaise.

Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais elle en avait gardé un étrange sentiment de crainte, comme si elle devait se méfier de ce songe, ou de la personne qu'elle y avait vue, ou les deux.

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête du maître des potions.

« Vous attendez quoi, pour entrer ? » jeta-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Mon élève, répondit-elle. Il est en retard. »

Rogue soupira. Il retourna à l'intérieur en maugréant, sans doute un truc sympathique à l'égard des deux jeunes imbéciles qui allaient lui faire perdre une heure de son précieux temps.

Alice consentit à entrer ; Marcus connaissait le chemin, après tout. Elle s'assit directement à sa propre place.

« - Quelles sont les choses dont vous allez traiter ? demanda alors l'autre, de son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, répondit Alice distraitement, le nez dans son sac, à la recherche de sa plume.

- C'est un deuxième année, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est en fin d'année, qu'il se réveille !

- Je pense qu'il souhaite travailler en vue des examens de fin d'année, justement. »

Il hocha la tête ; il trouvait que pour une fois, elle disait quelque chose qui tenait la route. Puis il soupira d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il allait lui en coûter, de dire ce qu'il allait dire.

« Et vous ? Comment pensez-vous vous en sortir, avec les examens de fin d'année ? »

Alice le regarda franchement d'un sale œil. Il devait certainement se moquer d'elle, et avec quel sérieux en plus ! Il n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour elle que pour le moindre caillou coincé dans la semelle de sa chaussure, encore qu'un caillou, il pesterait après, au moins.

« - Je ne passe pas d'examens de fin d'année, professeur, dit Alice avec détachement. J'ai été renvoyée.

- Ah, oui. »

Non, c'était ridicule. Il avait dû la blesser, et sans le faire exprès en plus, et elle ne répliquait pas. Normalement, elle aurait dû se mettre en colère, elle aurait dû crier, lui dire de tout et se sauver en courant, ou en pleurant, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas ? Comment diable faisait-elle pour rester si calme ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait une boulette en faisant mine de s'intéresser à elle. En fait, c'était bien mieux quand il ne disait rien. Non, décidément, il ne savait pas y faire. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, la communication avec ses semblables, cela n'avait jamais été son fort. Jamais. Alors, cette gamine… Elle ne risquait pas de comprendre. Logique, après toutes leurs altercations…

En plus, cela faisait des jours qu'il détenait sa baguette. De mauvaise grâce, il s'était dit qu'il fallait peut-être la lui rendre, bien qu'elle lui soit totalement inutile, maintenant.

« Excusez-moi ! »

C'était Marcus. Il avait été retenu en cours de runes parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son devoir. C'était la saison des devoirs, cela fleurissait gentiment de partout.

Alice le bénit d'être enfin arrivé, sans quoi elle aurait cédé à une bonne vanne à balancer au vieux. Elle s'intéressa à ce que le jeune garçon voulait voir en particulier. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent, Rogue laissa tomber son parchemin et, tout en faisant mine d'y être toujours, se mit à observer comment elle allait s'en sortir, la fille qui détenait le record des meilleures notes en potions, depuis Hermione Granger.

Marcus était attentif, Alice très claire dans ses explications – elle lui quand même dit en préambule « soit on aime, soit on n'aime pas, et dans ce cas, on fait n'importe quoi et ça peut mal tourner » - et cela fonctionna plutôt bien. Cet élève, il était vrai qu'il faisait plus souvent des catastrophes que des réussites, comme par exemple, à chaque tentative de potion de Ratatinage, il s'élevait une fumée inquiétante, toujours suivie d'un sifflement non moins inquiétant, puis d'une petite explosion qui laissait dans l'air un nuage nauséabond et persistant. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun ingrédient dangereux, mais non, Marcus Elwood n'avait pas le « truc » pour les potions ; pour lui, il fallait être cinglé pour aimer cette matière !

Cela fit rire Alice et grimacer Rogue, là-bas.

L'heure passa dans la bonne humeur. Marcus était content d'avoir enfin réussi à trouver les bons dosages pour ce qui allait sûrement lui tomber dessus, en examen de fin d'année, et Alice de meilleure humeur d'avoir enfin un peu ri, depuis le temps. Ils rangèrent tous les deux le matériel et Marcus s'en alla, tout guilleret.

Alice quitta les lieux à la suite, non sans avoir balancé un distrait « bonne soirée » à Rogue, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en temps normal, à qui que ce soit. Sans doute était-ce d'avoir passé un moment sympathique, avec quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait pas sur des on-dit.

C'était étrange, oui, étrange, de la voir sourire, rire même. Alors, même chez une personne durement éprouvée, il restait une lueur de vie. Elle n'était pas complètement perdue. Il restait peut-être une chance de la ramener à la raison.

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent aussi vite. Les seuls moments qu'Alice apprécia furent les deux heures passées en compagnie de Marcus, qui se montra prêt, le vendredi, à affronter ses examens de potions en toute sérénité, le reste lui étant acquis depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, ce vendredi, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. La fin de la journée annonçait la fin de son séjour à Poudlard. Il y aurait la fête de madame Bibine, puis la nuit s'écoulerait, puis ce serait l'heure du départ pour le monde des Moldus. Lorsque Rebecca saurait cela, elle exulterait comme jamais, et danserait une gigue en l'honneur de sa rivale !

Estella et les autres descendaient au banquet, mais elle, elle restait en chambre ; la préfète ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle remonta dare-dare et vint arracher sa petite protégée de la douce chaleur de la chambre, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations d'Alice, qui finit par céder.

A la grande stupéfaction de tous, ce fut Dumbledore lui-même, qui présida le banquet. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain, pour cela – c'était ce que pensaient McGonagall et Rogue, elle inquiète et lui méfiant. Le directeur tenait à dire au revoir à l'une de ses meilleures enseignantes, de vive voix.

Au beau milieu du dîner, il se leva et porta un toast, qu'une seule personne comprit vraiment.

« Je tenais à dire à quelqu'un, présent parmi nous, que je suis réellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en levant son verre vers les élèves. Cela ne vise qu'à préserver cette personne, pas à la blesser plus que de raison, plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Quant à madame Bibine, vous allez terriblement me manquer ! J'aimais beaucoup votre humour très… piquant, toujours fort à propos. Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api ! »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne reparte, accompagné de McGonagall. Sa prestation l'avait beaucoup fatigué, il devait se reposer, et il se reposerait sans doute encore pendant de longs jours. Il avait adressé un étrange regard au professeur Bathory, qui n'avait pas baissé le sien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Rogue avait pris note de la scène.

Quant à Alice, elle avait très bien compris que ce que Dumbledore avait déclamé s'adressait à elle. Un peu émue, elle resta un moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit ; car il le lui avait dit, à elle, et à elle seule. Est-ce que par ces mots, il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'en la renvoyant, il la préservait de quelque chose ? De quoi ? De Rebecca ? N'était-il pas un peu tard pour s'en soucier ? Elle vida d'un trait son verre de cidre et ferma les yeux, un instant ; la boisson était traîtresse, et la jeune fille fut bientôt envahie par une douce langueur, une sensation agréable qui la poussa à se servir un second verre, sous le regard rieur et complice d'Estella.

La préfète lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

« Tu vas me manquer, Alice… » dit-elle doucement.

A ces mots, Alice sentit ses yeux s'embuer ; ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple phrase, mais elle était dite avec tant de sincérité, qu'elle en avait touché son cœur, à l'endroit où une lumière infime subsistait encore.

« Merci, Estella… »

Une larme coula, puis une autre. L'émotion finit par submerger complètement la jeune fille, et les deux se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la plus grande consolant la plus jeune dans la foule, pendant que les autres se préparaient à la fête, la vraie fête, avec la danse et les cotillons, les chants et le rire en cascade.

« - C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Alice, dont le front bouillait sous l'effet du cidre.

- Fini ? Non, je suis sûre que tu vas revenir, répondit Estella en lui pinçant la joue. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la petite sauvage, je sais que c'est comme ça que tu es...

- Oui… »

Alice offrit son dernier sourire à la préfète, bu un cinquième verre, puis se leva ; son regard chercha Marcus, qui était là-bas, à sa table, en pleine conversation avec ses amis. Il l'aperçut à son tour et leva son verre en son honneur, puis la salua d'un geste de la main, souriant. Elle lui répondit mais ne parvint pas à sourire.

Maintenant, une grosse boule serrait sa gorge, et elle était certaine que si elle disait la moindre petite chose, elle se mettrait à pleurer pour de bon. Elle devait quitter la salle, avant que ce ne soit Rebecca qui lui tombe dessus, cette fois. Elle avait grand besoin d'être seule. Elle devait faire le vide avant de partir, oublier les gens qui finalement s'avéraient tenir à elle : Estella, Marcus, Hagrid, ce pauvre Cedric qu'elle n'avait pas encore revu… Même Dumbledore lui avait fait ses adieux. La peine qu'elle ressentait grandissait à présent, jusqu'à lui donner l'impression de l'emplir entièrement, comme si son cœur attendait ce moment pour éclater et laisser partir ce qu'elle avait mis des mois à enfouir. C'était au moment de quitter cette école qu'elle s'était mise à détester, qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne le voulait plus.

Elle sortit de la salle du banquet et, une fois dans le couloir se sauva presque en courant, alors que les flonflons de la fête résonnaient joyeusement derrière elle.

Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle aurait tant de peine, tant de mal à faire le deuil de ces derniers mois. Pauvre Gabriel… Comme elle avait mal de le savoir parti à jamais ! Comme il devait avoir froid, là où il était… Elle l'avait repoussé alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle ne savait pas qu'il voulait la protéger, lui aussi, à sa manière. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus lui dire combien elle s'en voulait, et combien c'était dur de se souvenir de lui !

Elle marcha un moment, avant de se retrouver sur une petite terrasse, sur les toits, à fleur de ciel étoilé, entre deux immenses cheminées. Là, elle serait bien, pour faire ses adieux à son école. Un peu étourdie par la hauteur et par le cidre – elle en aurait bien bu encore un verre ou deux – elle s'allongea sur le sol, les bras en croix et les pieds croisés l'un sur l'autre. Puis elle laissa son regard chavirer dans les étoiles, dans cette nuit sans lune, et son âme se mit à vibrer au diapason avec elles.

Au bout d'un long moment, pendant lequel elle dut s'endormir – elle ne savait pas trop, sous l'emprise du cidre – elle ouvrit les yeux, dérangée par un bruit étrange. Des pas ? Non, qui pouvait être assez fou pour monter jusqu'ici, et qui pouvait être assez nul pour venir la déranger, alors qu'elle était ici pour avoir la paix ?

Elle se redressa, restant assise, les mains posées par terre, derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Curieux, cette façon de s'exclamer en même temps.

Elle était déçue que ce soit _lui_ qui brise le calme dans lequel elle baignait.

« - Personnellement, c'est ici que je viens tous les soirs, fit Rogue lui-même, sans même mentir.

- Alors, c'est moi qui n'ai pas de bol… » soupira Alice en ramenant ses jambes dans ses bras.

Il s'assit simplement sur un petit muret, derrière elle.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, dit-il comme ça, en farfouillant dans une poche de sa veste.

- Alors là, si vous saviez à quel point je m'en tape !

- Et vous êtes ivre…

- Ça aussi, je m'en tape ! »

C'était vrai, elle était encore grisée par l'effet de ce cidre traître, et ce qui était vrai aussi, c'était qu'elle en aurait bien repris encore, parce que au moins, elle oubliait qu'elle avait de la peine, ou du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Alors lui, là, il pouvait toujours lui sonner les cloches, cela lui faisait autant d'effet que si on lui disait « oh, les étoiles brillent ! ».

Rogue avait sorti de sa poche une espèce de longue pipe, qu'il remplissait avec des gestes précis, trahissant un usage coutumier certain.

« - Vous avez vraiment des pauvres habitudes de vieux… fit remarquer Alice, qui le regardait par « en dessous », la tête renversée en arrière.

- Et vous, vous manquez sérieusement d'éducation, répondit l'autre en craquant une simple allumette, néanmoins sortie de nulle part.

- Je ne vous permets pas… »

Alice n'ajouta rien. Elle leva les sourcils d'un air dépité puis se rassit un peu mieux, car le sang commençait à lui manquer.

« Vous êtes toujours là, hein ? Derrière moi des fois que je fasse une bêtise, dit-elle alors, tout en se mettant à tresser ses cheveux. C'est plus la peine, maintenant, puisque j'suis virée. »

L'autre ne répondit pas ; Alice sentait juste l'odeur douce et sucrée de ce tabac bizarre, qui s'envolait en volutes bleues et grises. C'était comme du caramel en train de chauffer, ou du pain d'épice, de la vanille, elle ne savait pas trop, mais cela lui donnait envie de pleurer, cela lui rappelait quelque chose de son enfance, mais quoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Malgré son vague état d'ébriété, elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Elle n'allait pas se jeter du haut du toit, sinon elle n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps, elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'il soit là. Surtout pas.

« C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas que la créature vous a attaqué ? »

Question à brûle-pourpoint, lancée sans réfléchir. Elle s'en moquait, elle était ivre et virée.

Il sourcilla ; tout en vidant le fourneau de la pipe contre le muret, il sortit autre chose de sa poche – à croire qu'elle pouvait contenir autant de choses que celles de Hagrid. Il resta assis, l'objet posé près de lui.

« Non, je ne le sais pas, répondit-il avec une humilité qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il y a des choses dont je ne me souviens pas. »

Alice étouffa un rire à moitié moqueur, à moitié n'importe quoi.

« - Et quand je vous aurai raconté ça, vous partirez parce que c'est un truc que vous voulez savoir, le reste ça vous fait une belle jambe, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau par en dessous.

- C'est bien possible, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pfff, z'avez qu'à demander à Dobeulfore… Doblilore... Dumbledore !

- Non, merci. »

Elle se mit à rire bêtement, puis se reprit aussitôt. Pourquoi ne pas le lui raconter, après tout ? Elle n'attendait rien de lui, surtout pas. Ce type-là n'était pas son allié, elle y avait déjà songé. Alors qu'elle lui raconte ou pas l'attaque du vampire, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela changerait.

« En plein cours, y'a le vampire qui s'est jeté sur vous, et devant TOUT le moooooonde ! » commença-t-elle avec sa voix un peu bizarre de fille enivrée par cinq verres de cidre sorcier.

Cela, il le savait. Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était le reste.

« Vous avez mis toute la classe dehors, et moi, je suis revenue pour voir un peu dans quel était vous étiez, reprit Alice, toujours la tête à l'envers. Je crois… Je crois que j'avais encore jamais vu ça… »

Cette fois, elle reprit sa pose normale. Brusquement, elle était mal à l'aise, comme dégrisée subitement.

Rogue avait rallumé une autre pipe. Cela donnait à Alice envie de rire, mais en fait, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou se taire, ou encore se sauver vite fait bien fait.

« Je… Je suis allée chercher de la potion de Cicatrisation, chez vous, dit-elle sans rire. C'est vous qui me l'aviez dit. J'avais pas le temps d'en préparer une autre. En fait, vous étiez salement amoché et… »

Elle étouffa un nouveau rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait comprendre, de toute façon, pourquoi elle avait envie de rire, mais comme c'était trop absurde, elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

« - Et c'est cela que vous appelez m'avoir sauvé la vie, lâcha Rogue sur un ton railleur.

- Si je n'étais pas revenue, à mon avis vous vous seriez tout vidé de votre sang, parce qu'il y en avait déjà partout, répliqua Alice sans se laisser impressionner. Et puis il y avait l'os. C'est affreux, on voyait l'os… Vous êtes resté à l'infirmerie deux jours. A part ça, surtout ne me croyez pas. »

Il y eut un grand silence.

Alice leva le nez au moment où une étoile filante traversa le ciel, l'espace d'une seconde. Elle ne trouva pas de vœu à faire, mais elle se sentit envahie par une immense tristesse. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il brise le silence ? Elle était si bien, avant qu'il n'arrive, avant qu'il ne parle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire, de savoir pour quelle raison elle était revenue ?

« J'avais une dette envers vous. Je n'ai fait que vous rendre ce que vous m'aviez donné. »

Ah, fort bien.

« Comme ça, on est quitte » ajouta Alice très vite.

Elle haussa les épaules ; cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Rogue en se levant de son muret.

Il allait enfin se barrer ! Elle en soupira d'aise.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien ; au contraire, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle se leva à son tour, mais alla se percher sur le rebord qui surplombait le vide ; là, le vent caressait son visage et elle pensait à Cedric, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui n'était qu'un flot de vent, mais un flot de vent si important pour elle.

« - Si vous tombez, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller vous ramasser.

- Je ne vais pas tomber.

- Vous êtes un peu ivre, il me semble. Descendez de là.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père, fichez-moi la paix.

- Mais bien sûr ! »

Oh, mais il n'allait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, oh ça non ! Il la saisit par le poignet et la fit descendre, de force plus que de gré. Il aurait l'air de quoi, si elle s'écrasait comme un vieux flan à la citrouille, hein ? Ce serait encore sa faute, évidemment.

« - Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Arrêtez de faire la gosse un peu ! »

La réaction d'Alice fut des plus surprenantes : elle se mit à pleurer doucement, la tête baissée, les cheveux lui offrant une protection rêvée.

« Vous me faites mal… » dit-elle doucement, comme résignée.

Il lâcha ses poignets, qu'il tenait depuis qu'il l'avait faire descendre du muret.

Puis il recula et sembla lui tendre quelque chose, qu'il avait gardé à la main après l'avoir sorti de sa poche.

C'était emballé dans du papier de soie ; où avait-il trouvé un truc pareil ? Il savait que cela existait, ces choses délicates ? Bon, lui aussi il était ivre, ou alors c'était son tabac, en fait c'était quelque chose d'illicite qui fait voir des éléphants rose.

« Qu'esse c'est ? » fit Alice en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main peu féminin.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il retourna s'asseoir sur son muret, croisa les bras et sembla totalement se désintéresser d'elle.

Alice défit le papier avec une lenteur nerveuse, comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à trouver une chose qu'elle connaissait.

Son cœur tressaillit violemment, et elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation de surprise qui lui montait aux lèvres. Puis elle sentit la colère se répandre dans ses veines.

« Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous ? »

Le ton était venimeux, sec et elle n'avait pas fait de fautes de syntaxe ; pourtant, elle n'était pas complètement dégrisée, loin de là.

« Pourquoi vous avez attendu que je m'en aille ?! C'est… C'est minable ! » s'écria-t-elle avec force.

Il haussa les épaules, s'accompagnant d'un geste de la main qui semblait traduire son ignorance sur la question.

Alice serra les doigts sur sa baguette magique, celle-là même qu'elle avait perdue, le jour de la sortie sur le lac. Cette baguette perdue faisait partie des griefs relevés contre elle, lors du Conseil des Professeurs. C'était un motif de plus pour la mettre dehors. Et cet imbécile, il avait gardé la baguette pendant tout ce temps ! Il n'avait rien dit, il savait mais il avait gardé le silence, exactement comme il le gardait à l'instant.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? » cria encore Alice, furieuse.

Cette fois, il lui balança un regard noir, de ceux qui calment d'emblée. Mais Alice n'avait pas envie de se calmer, elle avait envie de lui expliquer la vie, de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un sale hypocrite, un menteur, un fourbe, un traître, un veule, un félon, enfin, tout ça quoi – et à peu près la même chose. Elle s'en moquait bien, qu'il soit un professeur, qu'elle lui doive le respect ! Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, c'était d'une telle mesquinerie !

« - Et que croyez-vous que cela aurait changé ? demanda-t-il soudain, sur le même ton indifférent que d'habitude.

- Je ne sais pas ! répliqua Alice en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Mais au moins, vous auriez pu me la rendre, cette fichue baguette ! Et… Et… Et je suis sûre que c'est vous aussi, mon bouquin ! C'est vous qui l'avez filé à Dumbledore !

- Non, désolé, là je plaide l'innocence. Parlez-en plutôt à votre amie Rebecca.

- Oooh, c'est injuste… »

Soudain très triste, Alice tomba par terre, assise sur son séant ; elle posa les coudes aux genoux et cala sa tête entre ses mains, s'obligeant à fixer le sol pour essayer de ne penser à rien. Elle ne voulait pas savoir que Rebecca y était pour quelque chose, et pourtant, force était de constater que dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était elle qui était derrière. Mais pourquoi ?

« J'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre… fit-elle sourdement, laissant tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Je ne comprends rien depuis le début, et tout ce que l'on fait pour m'aider, c'est de me virer… »

L'odeur de tabac sucrée revint flotter autour d'elle, la plongeant un peu plus dans la mélancolie.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda le vieil imbécile à travers les mèches de ses cheveux. Il la fixait tranquillement, tirant sur son calumet de longues bouffées qui s'envolaient ensuite, dans la brise, envahissant Alice de leur odeur étrange de pain d'épice ; il l'avait trouvé où, son tabac ? Chez les Moldus ? Et là, il semblait attendre qu'elle continue sa crise d'existentialisme.

« - Vous savez des choses que vous ne dites pas, lui jeta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi, vous voulez passer la nuit à entendre parler des choses qui se passent, mais dont je ne sais rien ?

- Bin voyons ! Comme si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi Dumby me jette dehors !

- Dumby ? »

C'était drôle, ce diminutif de Dumbledore. Il faillit sourire.

« - Il vous jette dehors, c'est vrai, reprit-il en se drapant dans sa dignité – il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une conversation aussi longue avec un élève, encore moins avec _ce_ genre d'élève.

- Pfff, vous devez être bien content… grommela Alice, en le regardant à nouveau à travers ses cheveux.

- Peu importe. Vous êtes peut-être trop bête pour comprendre, mais il y a quelque chose ici qui tue.

- Très fin.

- Taisez-vous un peu ! »

Ce qu'elle était pénible, à toujours faire des remarques ! Mais pourquoi diable restait-il là, à vouloir lui expliquer l'histoire ?

« Ce… vampire, comme vous dites, ne tue pas par hasard, reprit Rogue en lui adressant un autre regard noir. S'il a croqué votre ami Waters, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il cherche quelque chose de précis, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce qui lui ressemble, ce qui porte son odeur ou son image, il le détruira. Si cette personne s'en va d'ici, il n'y aura plus rien qui poussera le vampire à la chercher. »

Cette fois, Alice leva franchement la tête vers lui ; elle ouvrait de grands yeux stupéfaits, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer. A l'entendre, c'était elle, que le vampire cherchait. Il aurait tué Gabriel parce que…

« - C'est ridicule ! fit-elle avec certitude.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Il y a quelque temps de cela, le professeur Bathory a fait l'acquisition d'un grimoire interdit et d'une épée. Et…

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Je l'ai vue ! Arrêtez de me couper la parole, nom de…

- Haaan, vous faites encore de la magie noire ! »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur des plus agaçants. Si elle ne se taisait pas, il irait prendre le calme ailleurs. Et elle resterait sur sa faim. De toute façon, il ne lui était redevable d'aucune explication, qu'il sache. Après tout, il se demandait encore pour quelle raison il restait là.

« Bref ! fit–il sèchement. A moins que vous ne soyez vraiment saoule, vous devriez comprendre que c'est après vous qu'elle en a !! »

Il avait bien insisté sur ces derniers mots, comme pour les rentrer dans la tête d'Alice une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais elle avait encore cet air surpris, qui trahissait un quelconque scepticisme qui lui était coutumier.

« N'import'quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, tanguant un peu puis se remettant d'aplomb. Moi ? Non mais vous avez fumé la moquette ma parole ! D'abord vous êtes complètement à côté de vos pompes ! Pourquoi est-ce que Bathory voudrait me tuer, hein ? »

Il eut de nouveau de geste d'impuissance qui traduisait son ignorance. Il ne savait pas, ou faisait mine de ne pas le savoir. En fait, il ne voulait pas lui donner la véritable raison, celle dont Lhiannan lui avait parlé, une nuit où ils séchaient à attendre une apparition de la bête. Ils étaient venus sur ce même toit et Lhiannan avait un peu raconté les antécédents de la jeune femme.

S'il disait à Alice la raison futile qui animait les desseins de la folle, elle se remettrait à rire bêtement, ou à crier qu'il divaguait complètement ; or, il n'avait pas besoin de cela, c'était bien assez pénible d'avoir parlé si longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il valait mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Il restait trop de détails non éclaircis ; il y avait la présence de Malfoy – et ce sale gosse de bonne famille était au bureau d'investigations du Ministère de la Magie ! – il y avait le père de Rebecca Sheller, cette espèce d'hypocrite qui cherchait du sang de mage noir pour on ne savait quelle raison, et qui voulait perpétuer la pureté de sa famille, en trouvant un époux de longue lignée pour sa fille détestable. Cela, c'était drôle ; il pouvait tout aussi bien lui dénicher un vieux sorcier dont la famille existait depuis des siècles, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Engel Sheller était bien tel que feu Lucius Malfoy pouvait l'être. Tous les mêmes. Enfin, lui, Severus Rogue, dont le sang sorcier était « pur » depuis quatorze générations, n'était-il pas un genre de type comme ces deux-là ? Pour eux, seuls les vrais sorciers valaient quelque chose, ils étaient l'élite. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'attendrir sur une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et cette Sang-de-Bourbe, justement, avait le don pour la magie noire.

Cela expliquait bien des choses. Alice avait de la valeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Alice pour briser le long silence. Demain je serai partie, il ne me cherchera plus, votre vampire. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette, et murmura une formule - Prior Incanto – juste pour voir. L'extrémité émit une lumière douce, c'était un Lumos.

« - Bon, ça va, personne n'a joué avec, déclara-t-elle en rangeant la baguette dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, grogna Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne parlais pas spécialement de vous, professeur. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna se percher sur le rebord du toit ; elle laissa ses cheveux se dénouer complètement, le vent s'y glissant de cette façon chatouilleuse qu'elle aimait bien. Et si elle se laissait tomber, finalement, cela ne résoudrait-il pas les histoires avec le vampire ? Si c'était elle que Bathory voulait, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un coup de pouce ? Et pourquoi la voulait-elle, elle, qui n'était qu'une simple élève ?

Elle étendit les bras et eut envie de crier au vent « je suis le roi du monde ! » mais elle doutait que cela soit une bonne idée, quoique tentante. L'ancien derrière elle piquerait sûrement une crise, mais ce pourrait être tellement amusant !

« Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas, maintenant qu'il croyait lui avoir tout raconté ? Et si elle, elle partait du toit ? Après tout, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de sauter ? Moi je dis, pas plus que tout à l'heure.

- C'est-à-dire que vous avez l'air de ne plus vouloir faire autre chose.

- Oh, et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? C'est parce que vous en connaissez un rayon là-dessus, que vous pensez savoir ce que j'ai ? Mais vous n'en savez rien, rien du tout ! »

Oui, comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle devait quitter l'école, elle n'avait plus de famille, ni même d'endroit où aller, elle avait perdu des êtres chers, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le monde moldu, où elle serait encore moins comprise, où elle serait bien plus mise de côté, sur la touche, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui a paumé ses parents dans un immense supermarché qu'elle ne connaît pas. En partant de Poudlard, elle laissait derrière elle un monde, qui lui était plus familier que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant, maintenant elle se moquait bien d'avoir été retirée de Durmstang, parce qu'à Poudlard, il y avait des gens auxquels elle tenait.

« J'ai pas envie de partir… » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot, qu'elle ravala bien vite.

Il avait très bien entendu, mais il n'avait rien dit, et n'avait pas répondu à ses allusions sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Descendez de là » dit-il de la même façon que la première fois qu'elle était montée là, sans méchanceté.

Elle n'en fit rien et poussa même le vice à faire l'équilibriste, les bras en croix pour garder un semblant de stabilité. Elle se moquait bien de tomber ou pas. Elle partirait le lendemain avec le cœur gros et des regrets.

Elle se souvint brusquement du saule sous lequel elle aimait lire. Elle se souvint de ce jour où Rebecca l'avait agressée avec le couteau de peintre. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière le rideau des branches tombant jusqu'au sol. Là, sa quiétude avait été troublée par ce même personnage qui voulait qu'elle descende. Et lorsqu'elle avait dégringolé en catastrophe les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, avant de voir le vampire pour la première fois, là encore il s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Sans compter toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses. Et la pierre d'ambre… Certaines coïncidences, mais pas tout. Trop proches, trop distants. C'était désagréable de penser à cela.

Maintenant, elle avait froid. Elle frissonna et croisa les bras contre elle, pour réchauffer ses mains devenues glacées. Elle s'accroupit sur le muret et finit par s'asseoir, les jambes dans le vide, toujours face au vent.

Affreusement troublée, elle essaya de chasser ses pensées en chantonnant un petit air guilleret qui se tut bien vite dans sa gorge, trop serrée par son envie de pleurer grandissante. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son père la prenne dans ses bras, pour la câliner et lui raconter sa dernière blague idiote entendue au boulot. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour que sa mère vienne lui chanter une berceuse, au moment de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Elle aurait tellement voulu être auprès de Cedric au grenier, pour qu'il lui parle encore de sa passion pour le Quidditch, ou comment il avait follement aimé cette jeune fille, là, Cha, Chi, qu'était-ce déjà ? Elle aurait voulu que Gabriel soit là, pour lui raconter encore une fois comment il avait fait virer au bleu les cheveux de son grand-père, pendant les dernières vacances. Ses dernières vacances…

Morts, tous morts, et elle vivante, ici, toute seule sans savoir vers qui se tourner, avec l'envie de se jeter dans le vide, oui, elle en avait envie, mais il lui restait encore trop de cette fichue fierté pour se l'avouer ou simplement pour le faire.

Elle laissa son chagrin ouvrir son cœur nostalgique, et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, au moment où le vieil imbécile posa sur ses épaules sa robe de sorcier, dans un geste incongru qui n'allait absolument pas avec le personnage. Elle se blottit dedans malgré tout, et resta silencieuse, malgré ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dire merci. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle voulait ses parents, elle avait envie de redevenir une petite fille insouciante. Elle ne voulait plus être ce qu'elle était, c'était trop compliqué, elle n'y voyait plus clair, et…

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?... » bredouilla-t-elle, un goût de sel sur ses mots.

Rogue ne répondit pas ; qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne savait déjà pas ce qui le poussait à rester là, alors répondre, c'était le bout du monde. Cela lui était bien assez pénible de percevoir la détresse qui émanait d'elle, il n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il comprenait, ou un truc dans le genre, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi elle était comme cela ; ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pour quelle raison il ne s'en allait pas, la laissant seule à pleurer comme une Madeleine, comme à chaque fois - il avait l'impression que lorsqu'elle ne hurlait pas après lui, elle pleurait - et pour quelle autre raison il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit comme cela, sous ses yeux. Non, cela il ne pouvait l'admettre, pas plus qu'il n'admettait qu'elle doive partir ; malgré des heures et des heures de chasse avec Lhiannan, il n'avait pas pu arrêter Bathory avant que cela n'arrive. De cet échec personnel résultait le… sacrifice – il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot, bien qu'il le pense un rien exagéré - de cette fille qui ignorait tout. C'était trop gros à avaler pour lui, alors pour elle !

Il choisit donc de ne rien dire.

Le silence était plus que pesant, pour elle comme pour lui, qui commençait à avoir des crampes aux genoux, à force de rester debout, immobile derrière elle.

Ce silence finit par augmenter le chagrin d'Alice, noyant tout le reste, son propre orgueil, sa colère et son incapacité à défaire le sac de nœuds dans lequel quelqu'un l'avait poussée volontiers, pour on ne savait quelle raison minable. Elle se pencha en avant, le visage coincé entre ses mains, et elle pleura, comme un gosse, bruyamment, épuisée, et elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe trop sensible. Elle se moquait bien de se donner en spectacle devant la personne qui n'avait pas cessé une minute de la tourmenter, depuis le début. Après tout, il était en partie responsable de cela, ce maudit Serpentard, non ? Il ne l'avait jamais empêchée de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais qu'avait-il toujours à être sans arrêt derrière elle ? Que ce soit pour la sortir d'une embrouille ou que ce soit pour l'y enfoncer encore plus, c'était le pire sorcier de l'école qu'on lui envoyait ! Oh, ça, il était complexe et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment dans la tête, ni même dans le cœur, elle ne comprenait rien à sa façon d'agir, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire, puisqu'il n'expliquait jamais rien.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était le trouble. C'était sa faute et seulement sa faute, si elle ne comprenait pas ; il avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une élève comme les autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, pourquoi cette espèce de bienveillance ? Quand on ne fait pas la différence entre telle ou telle personne, et bien on ne la fait pas ! Ce n'était pas à cause de ses aptitudes pour la magie noire, franchement, il fallait vraiment être idiot pour se pencher sur le cas de quelqu'un pour un tel détail. C'était comme si elle se mettait à couver n'importe quel élève qui aime lire ! Qui lui avait ordonné de la surveiller ainsi ? Même si c'était un ordre de Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais accepté, elle le savait. Alors, pourquoi ?

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi crispée en sa présence.

Alors, elle se redressa et descendit du muret, en larmes, avec cette impression horrible d'avoir les jambes en coton. Elle avança, sans un mot, et passa près de Rogue, lâchant sa robe de sorcier à ses pieds sans même le regarder, et elle partit, elle descendit du toit et retourna dans la tour de Serdaigle, en omettant de repasser par le lieu des festivités ; elle en avait fini avec tout cela.

Maintenant, il était plus de minuit, et maintenant commençait le jour du départ.

Elle n'en savait pas plus que la veille. Elle avait de nouveau sa baguette, mais à quoi lui servirait-elle ?

Elle alla se passer la figure sous l'eau fraîche, puis se brossa les dents, à moitié endormie, les yeux gonflés ; elle envoya valser ses vêtements sur une chaise et passa son pyjama, puis alla s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Une fois cachée là, elle laissa une nouvelle fois le chagrin s'emparer d'elle ; c'était comme si son cœur rattrapait le temps perdu à se dessécher. C'était comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer.

Et puis, comment allait-elle faire, pour découvrir pourquoi on voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? Pourquoi avoir tué Gabriel ? A cause d'elle ?

Elle ne cesserait jamais de pleurer…

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire ses adieux. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu le courage, de toute façon.

Le sommeil finit par la gagner.

Il était peut-être bientôt temps de s'en aller, mais quelque chose d'infime, niché là, en elle, lui murmurait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

Son heure n'était pas encore arrivée…


	22. Chapitre vingt deux

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait ici, dans cette petite chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il lui restait suffisamment d'argent sorcier pour y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été ; après, elle verrait bien. Elle n'avait jamais suivi d'études moldues, elle avait à peine dix-sept ans, elle n'était pas majeure, de fait elle ne trouverait jamais de travail. En gros, elle était livrée à elle-même et elle s'en fichait comme de sa première dent.

Assise à sa fenêtre, elle regardait dehors, les gens qui marchaient dans cette rue londonienne, qui ne se doutaient pas un instant de ce qu'il y avait, là, derrière le mur de cette auberge au nom étrange.

Elle tenait à la main sa baguette, qu'elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner entre ses doigts, songeuse. Elle pensait que c'était ce lundi que commençaient les examens de fin d'année, pour chaque élève des quatre maisons. Elle, elle ne les passerait pas, elle n'aurait même jamais l'occasion de passer ses ASPIC, l'an prochain.

Quelle ironie du sort, vraiment ! Si elle en croyait les paroles de Rogue, elle avait été renvoyée pour ne pas être tuée, et on ne lui donnait pas le droit de continuer ses études ! Franchement, il y avait de quoi rire, non ? Elle était fichue. Depuis le début, elle était fichue.

Elle s'alanguissait à sa fenêtre, lorsqu'un coup sonore donné contre sa porte, la fit sursauter volontiers. Le cœur encore battant de sa frayeur, elle alla ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne – elle aurait tant voulu trouver ne serait-ce que Hagrid, sur le seuil ! Personne ? Non, certes, mais il y avait une petite chouette, posée sur le sol – ou plutôt vautrée – apparemment toute étourdie, qui avait laissé échapper une enveloppe.

Elle s'agenouilla, ramassa la pauvre bestiole et l'enveloppe ; elle posa l'oiseau sur la table et lui servit de l'eau dans une petite tasse, histoire qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Puis elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, fermée par un sceau de cire frappé du blason de Poudlard, et en sortit une simple moitié de feuille, sur laquelle était écrit : « A l'heure du thé, chez La Cuillère d'Argent, gardez la chouette ». Et c'était tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite chouette brune, qui s'était juchée sur un des pieds du lit, et qui la regarda en clignant ses grands yeux dorés, qui lui donnaient un drôle d'air sévère, avec ces espèces de sourcils plumeux. Tiens…

Elle n'avait jamais eu de chouette, pas même à Durmstrang, la grrrrrande école qui enseigne la magie noire, d'où elle venait, fait qui semblait tant intéresser des tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle vint vers elle et lui gratta la tête, entre les deux petits plumeaux rigolos qui ressemblaient à des oreilles et qui n'en étaient pas.

« Alors, d'où viens-tu, petite messagère anonyme ? »

L'oiseau dodelina de la tête en émettait un petit son flûté amusant. Alice sourit. Décidément, comment le pouvait–elle ?

« Tu as un nom ? Oh, tu dois en avoir un, mais tu ne peux pas me le dire, et là j'ai l'air d'une quiche à te parler, hein. »

Elle regarda sa pendule. Elle avait encore deux heures devant elle.

« Bon, je vais aller te chercher des Miamhibou, comme ça tu pourras manger, puisque te voilà confiée à moi par je ne sais qui. D'accord ? »

Nouveau hululement rigolo.

Alice fit de ses cheveux un chignon dans lequel elle planta sa baguette ; elle fut presque contente de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le geste, malgré les quelques mèches qui s'étaient déjà échappées. Puis elle enfila une veste et sortit, fermant sa porte à clef. Elle descendit dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur, où elle salua le propriétaire, qui lui répondit avec le sourire ; une fois dans l'arrière cour, elle rouspéta après elle-même : pour ouvrir le mur du Chemin de Traverse, elle avait besoin de sa baguette. Elle défit tout et tapa les pierres qui permettaient d'ouvrir ; le mur se délia devant elle, de cette façon qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une fois, mais qui l'avait quand même impressionnée.

Le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant elle et elle s'y plongea, se mêlant aux sorciers venus faire quelques emplettes. Il faisait bon, les gens étaient souriants, il y avait comme une odeur de chocolat qui flottait dans l'air, au niveau de chez Florian Fortarôme, et puis, cette ambiance… Elle pourrait toujours y revenir, toujours, même si elle n'était plus une élève de Poudlard, puisqu'elle avait sa baguette ; elle se dit soudain qu'il était bien bizarre que le Conseil des Professeurs ne la lui ait pas retirée, même de façon « posthume », étant donné qu'au moment de sa convocation, elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Puis elle secoua la tête d'un air navré : ils ne risquaient pas de la lui confisquer, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle lui avait été rendue ! Quelle idiote, elle se faisait du souci pour rien.

Comme elle avait le temps, elle se mit à flâner dans les magasins ; elle acheta la nourriture pour sa nouvelle amie la chouette sans nom et continua sa balade. Un peu perdue dans ses pensées – genre qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette missive ? – elle se retrouva au fin fond du Chemin de Traverse, à l'entrée d'une rue bien sombre.

Elle s'arrêta net. Quel pouvait bien être cet endroit ? Cela avait l'air mal famé au possible, mais diablement attirant. La rue avait l'air déserte, mais il y avait quelques magasins, aussi sombres et froids, avec des enseignes pendantes qui rappelaient un Halloween moldu. Elle fit quelques pas dans cette rue étrange, mais quelqu'un la retint par le bras.

Là encore, elle sursauta.

« Vous ne devriez pas aller par là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous. »

Elle se retourna et resta figée devant ce personnage.

C'était bel et bien le blond qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard discutant avec Ethan, ce Malfoy, comme l'avait appelé Rogue. Et c'était ce jeune homme, qui avait mis le maître des potions en colère. Il n'avait pas l'air si terrible, pourtant ; alors, que cachait-il, puisque c'était la question à se poser ?

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » répliqua Alice, en se dégageant de sa main d'un geste brusque.

Malfoy lui fit le coup du sourire en coin, d'un air amusé.

« - Je n'en sais rien, dit-il. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas fait pour les jeunes filles seules. On y fait de drôles de rencontres, parfois.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit Alice en le trouvant un peu prétentieux sur les bords, en y regardant bien. Et… Heu, c'est quoi, cette Allée des Embrumes ? »

Qu'elle était mignonne ! Vraiment, il voyait mieux son intérêt dans l'affaire. Sa répartie, sa curiosité, son goût plus que visible pour les choses obscures – elle ne s'était pas égarée là par hasard, il en était sûr. Et quel regard étrange elle avait ! Pas étonnant que sa cible se soit entichée d'elle de cette façon. Ils étaient deux à la vouloir, mais aucun d'eux ne l'aurait. Le scénario n'était pas écrit pour que cela se termine ainsi.

« - C'est un endroit où les adeptes de magie noire vont s'approvisionner, lui dit-il gracieusement.

- Ah oui ? fit Alice, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Oui. »

Alors, ce devait être dans un de ces magasins, que Rogue avait surpris Bathory. D'une, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas menti, de deux, il devait avoir quelque chose de bien précis à faire, pour se rendre ici, d'autant plus qu'il était interdit de magie noire. Comme tout le monde. Dingue que Dumbledore ne le lui ait pas interdit avant !

« - Ce n'est donc pas un endroit pour vous, reprit Malfoy.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne vais pas aller là-dedans, fit Alice en l'envoyant promener. Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?

- Flic ???

- Allons bon, je tombe sur un gars cent pour cent sorcier. »

Elle crut comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

Son interlocuteur avait pris un air mauvais, qu'il fit disparaître assez vite, mais difficilement ; oh ça, il n'aimait pas ce genre de remarque. Lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, il était le premier à persécuter les Sang-de-Bourbe, lui, Draco Malfoy, descendant d'une pure lignée de sorciers depuis il ne savait même plus combien de générations. Tous ces arrivistes d'enfants de Moldus n'étaient pour lui que des insectes, qu'il fallait écraser, détruire, exterminer, avant qu'ils n'envahissent tout, ne salissent le monde des sorciers. Mais il avait dû, justement, détruire son propre père, bien plus extrémiste que lui, pour tenter de sauver la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment méprisée pendant sept longues années. Et cela pour rien.

« Excusez-moi. »

Malfoy regarda Alice d'un air surpris, sortant de ses réminiscences malsaines.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais si je vous ai vexé, excusez-moi, dit-elle sans méchanceté. Et un flic, c'est un policier, c'est du jargon moldu, voilà. »

Cela le fit sourire. En plus, elle était innocente ! Comme c'était charmant.

Et puis, elle l'avait traité de flic. De policier, donc. Cela aussi, c'était drôle. Il n'était pas un policier, non, il ne faisait que diriger un bureau qui se chargeait à peu près du même travail, mais à une autre échelle. Il chassait les criminels, comme les Aurors qui chassaient les Mangemorts, pour qu'ils soient envoyés à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Oh, non, finalement, la gamine avait raison, il était le chef de la police sorcière. Oui, c'était amusant à penser.

« Tiens, c'est curieux, vous tenez vos cheveux avec votre baguette, fit-il remarquer sur un drôle de ton. Vous n'avez pas peur de la perdre ? »

Cette fois, Alice le regarda de façon méfiante. Elle n'aimait pas cette allusion. D'ailleurs, à y bien regarder, il était étrange, ce garçon. Puis, elle se souvint du nom prononcé par Rogue, et son empressement à se sauver : Malfoy. Méfiance donc. Où en avait-elle entendu parler ? Il y avait une sombre histoire de magie noire – ah ah ah ! – derrière tout cela. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu sans hésiter ; elle avait appris que lorsque son professeur de potions se comportait de cette manière, il fallait faire gaffe. Et lui, ce Malfoy, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, et ce devait être du fait de Rebecca Sheller, toujours à se vanter qu'elle connaissait du beau monde.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur, répondit-elle avec une certaine froideur. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai à faire. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et le planta là ; elle devait rentrer nourrir sa chouette, avant de se rendre à La Cuillère d'Argent, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas où cela se trouvait.

Malfoy la regarda partir en se disant qu'il était tout de même incroyable, que cette fille soit en partie la cause de tout. Enfin, ce n'était la faute de personne. Ce n'étaient qu'erreurs de jugement répétées. Il suffisait d'une folle, de quelques anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un directeur au cœur trop généreux et d'une jeune fille qui avait ombre et lumière en elle. La recette avait bien pris. Maintenant, c'était à lui, le « flic », de dépatouiller tout cela.

Mais enfin, elle était bien mignonne, la petite sauvage ; ceci expliquait cela.

Alice rentra chez elle, nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas digéré les allusions du blond, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, et maintenant, elle s'apercevait qu'elle devait se rendre à un endroit précis, sans savoir qui elle y devait voir !

Elle donna des Miamhibou à sa chouette, tout en lui gratouillant distraitement la tête.

« Si tu savais parler, tu me dirais qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, accroupie devant le volatile. C'est Hagrid ? Hein, dis-moi… Ou alors… »

Elle se releva et reprit la lettre, la relisant comme si cela pourrait lui apporter la solution. C'était trop évident. La phrase d'une sècheresse inouïe, sans forme ni politesse. C'était du pur Rogue sur papier. Comment n'avait-elle pas saisi de suite ? Si la lettre avait pu la regarder de travers, elle l'aurait fait.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Et si elle n'y allait pas ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller à cette espèce de rendez-vous clandestin. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'école, alors avec un des profs… Elle se rappela encore la nuit sur le toit ; elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait essayé de lui expliquer certaines choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne l'avait pas cru ; que sa prof de Défense cherche à la supprimer, elle, elle ne pouvait le croire. D'après lui, elle était la cause de tout. Non, elle refusait cela !

Elle roula sur le côté, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule ; elle avait encore le temps. Elle pouvait bien fermer l'œil cinq minutes.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une heure et quart plus tard, et bondit du lit en se maudissant à voix haute ; la chouette somnolait sur le pied du lit.

Alice avait la marque des plis de son pull sur la joue, elle avait les cheveux en bataille, elle s'en moquait bien, elle s'était dit que si elle n'y allait pas, ce ne serait pas grave, mais en attendant, elle courait dans les escaliers, en pensant qu'elle devait aussi acheter une cage pour sa bestiole à plumes, elle courait avec sa baguette à la main, traversant la grande salle de l'auberge, où quelques sorciers prenaient le thé – et là, elle savait qu'elle était vraiment en retard – en discutant gaiement. Elle se trompa en tapant les pierres du mur, une fois, deux fois, puis y arriva.

Il y avait plus de monde que deux heures avant.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans ses cheveux tout en marchant, cherchant l'enseigne de cette fameuse Cuillère d'Argent, qu'elle finit par trouver, à côté de chez madame Guipure, à la place d'un magasin qui avait dû fermer, parce que ce salon de thé avait l'air plus que neuf, avec son enseigne flambante et ses vitrines tendues de dentelle, où brillaient des dizaines et des dizaines de lampions très jolis.

Elle avait une furieuse envie de rigoler, là, parce que c'était un endroit pour le professeur McGonagall, ça, pas pour le suffisant professeur Rogue. Non, il avait pris un coup sur la tête. Voilà pourquoi.

Toutefois, elle entra ; là aussi, elle eut envie de rire. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi.

L'intérieur était joli ; petites tables rondes avec des jolies chaises, des boxes avec des banquettes tapissées de cuir moelleux et leurs tables rectangulaires de beau bois, des napperons immaculés, un gros poêle en fonte au milieu de la salle, un parquet ciré, et puis cela sentait bon le thé, les biscuits qui sortent du four, c'était accueillant et il était maintenant impossible que ce soit Rogue, l'auteur de la chouette-courrier.

Une odeur particulière attira l'attention d'Alice ; un mince filet de fumée s'échappait de derrière la cloison d'une banquette, dont le haut était vitré depuis le dossier. Il y avait plein de gens ici, dont certains fumaient aussi, mais cette odeur-là, le parfum de ce tabac, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient uniques. Elle s'approcha lentement, en étant sûre que les autres allaient la trouver bizarre – et que faisait une fille de son âge en dehors de l'école ? – et passa devant la table, l'air de rien, juste pour vérifier.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Elle se retourna, un rien figée, les épaules contractées, ce qui devait lui donner un air coincé qui tombait bien mal.

Curieusement, c'était bien lui, qui lui avait envoyé la chouette. Inconcevable, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oh, c'est vous, fit Alice avec une drôle de tête.

- Et vous vous attendiez à qui ? lui renvoya Rogue avec sa délicatesse habituelle, tout en touillant une boisson qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, Boromir et sa corne du Gondor ?

- Qui ça ?? »

Elle se demandait comment il parvenait à avoir l'air à la fois étonné et furieux. Ce devait être de longues années de pratique, ou alors c'était inné chez lui ; elle penchait en faveur de la deuxième hypothèse – il fallait ne pas être tranquille, pour vouloir être comme ça.

« Laissez tomber. »

Comme elle restait plantée là, il lui fit signe, d'un air excédé, de s'asseoir, en face. Loin, très loin.

Elle s'exécuta et s'enfonça du mieux qu'elle put dans le dossier de la banquette. Loin, très loin. Elle laissa ses mains reposer sur ses genoux, pour ne pas avoir à les poser sur la table, des fois que.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ? »

Il lui fit don d'un nouveau regard noir. Il tapota le fourneau de son calumet dans un petit cendrier rond, et le posa en travers, un peu comme on pose des baguettes chinoises sur son bol de riz, quand on a terminé.

« - Peut-être avez-vous soif, fit-il l'air de rien.

- Vous payez ?

- Certainement pas.

- Bon, je vais quand même consulter la carte. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La carte vint se déplier devant elle, posée sur la nappe.

« - Il y a du choix, remarqua Alice de façon anodine. C'est curieux de vous trouver dans un tel endroit.

- Ah, oui, il est vrai que ma place doit sûrement être dans une échoppe crasseuse, qui empeste le vieil alcool et le tabac froid, répondit Rogue sur un ton un peu sec.

- Ma foi… Tiens, je vais prendre un thé à la cerise du Japon, avec deux sucres et une part de tarte au chocolat, s'il vous plaît. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Elle sortit quelques pièces et donna six mornilles et vingt-cinq noises. C'était un peu cher, mais bon, elle était quand même dans un salon de thé de standing. Elle aurait parié que cet endroit n'était fréquenté que par des sorciers de bonne famille ; elle songea à Malfoy, qu'elle aurait bien vu sirotant une bière aromatisée, assis sur un des grands tabourets du comptoir.

« - Alors, que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle en attaquant la tarte, qui était d'ailleurs délicieuse.

- Ceci » répondit Rogue en sortant cinq parchemins de sous la table – il avait dû les poser sur la banquette.

Alice prit les documents et les déplia ; elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda son interlocuteur avec un drôle d'air méfiant.

« C'est une blague ? »

Il haussa les épaules et plissa les yeux, avec cette moue qui semblait vouloir dire « c'est cela oui ».

« - J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ? ajouta-t-il pour y mettre plus de poids.

- Bin, pour être franche…

- Ça ira, merci. »

Alice tenait entre ses mains, les questionnaires concernant les épreuves de fin d'année, en métamorphose, histoire de la magie, botanique, potions, et divination. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

« Même si vous n'avez pas l'air de plaisanter, je vous redemande si c'est une blague. »

Il soupira. Quelle tête de mule !

« Non, ce n'est pas une blague, ce sont vos examens de fin d'année ! »

Il avait l'air excédé, là. Elle était pénible, à faire sa gourde, sérieusement.

Elle lui rendit les parchemins.

« - A quoi cela va me servir ? dit-elle en reprenant une bouchée de tarte.

- Bon. Je les remballe. Vous allez faire celui-là ce soir. »

Il poussa le parchemin de botanique vers elle, du bout des doigts.

« - Vous en ferez un par soir, reprit-il. Quand vous aurez fini ceux-là, je vous amènerai ceux d'arithmancie, d'astronomie, d'enchantements et de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Heu, j'ai été renvoyée.

- Vous… Oh mais ça suffit ! Vous ferez ces examens et vous vous taisez, maintenant. Un Imhotep ! »

Son verre se posa devant lui, et l'autre disparut. Il touilla la mixture d'une main et désigna le parchemin de l'autre.

« - Allez, au travail, fit-il.

- Attendez, vous rigolez, je n'ai rien révisé moi ! protesta Alice, agitant sa cuillère.

- Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

De quelle façon sarcastique il l'avait dit ! Qu'il s'étouffe avec son Akhenaton là, sur le champ ! Bon sang, mais qui diable avait bien pu avoir la brillante idée de lui envoyer la réincarnation de la joie de vivre ?

Rien que pour cela, elle s'attaqua à la lecture des questions. Puis…

« Je n'ai pas de plume, professeur. »

Le ton léger qu'elle employa était fait exprès. Ah, il allait voir un peu de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Dans la seconde, elle avait une plume et un encrier. Il croisa les bras, de cette façon solennelle employée pour impressionner les première année, et la toisa d'un regard satisfait, qui lui donna envie de rire. Il était un spectacle à lui tout seul, pas besoin d'aller voir le dernier comique du coin. Une bonne petite séance de yoga, de temps en temps, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alice se replongea dans son questionnaire, tout en remuant son thé d'une main distraite. Elle connaissait le début du programme, mais elle avait pratiquement manqué un mois et demi de cours, voire deux ; certaines questions lui posaient problème, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de le montrer, alors il fallait faire marcher les méninges. D'ailleurs, les dix dernières questions concernaient la façon de cueillir ses plantes, pour qu'elles aient le maximum de leur potentiel magique ; par exemple, les cueillir à minuit…

C'était lourd. Elle appréciait Neville Londubat au visage rond et ahuri, mais ses interrogations étaient toujours d'une lourdeur ! Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, de la forme de la pulmonaire, qui soignait les affections respiratoires…

Elle soupira, posa la plume dans l'encrier et but quelques gorgées de thé, qui commençait à refroidir ; elle fit la grimace.

En face d'elle, l'irascible Rogue lisait Sorcier Soir, sans même se préoccuper d'elle, bien planqué derrière son journal ; elle lui tira la langue de façon grossière, comme font les gosses dès que les adultes ont le dos tourné, puis commanda un autre thé, un chinois cette fois. Un coin du journal s'abaissa, laissant apparaître un œil noir et inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? fit Alice en haussant les épaules. C'est interdit de boire du thé, ici ? »

L'œil noir disparut à nouveau derrière le journal, et Alice lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue.

« Sympathique, ce reflet dans la vitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille resta figé ; le bougre d'imbécile, il l'avait donc vue ! Pour faire diversion, elle posa trois mornilles sur la table, qui disparurent comme la tasse vide et l'assiette de tarte au chocolat.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Elle balança au journal un regard courroucé.

« Je ne vais pas faire cette interro en cinq minutes top chrono, moi ! »

Le journal se replia et son propriétaire le posa sur la table.

« - Et moi, je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici, répondit le sorcier en se penchant un peu.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de venir, que je sache, répliqua Alice en se penchant aussi. Alors, soyez gentil, gardez vos réflexions pour vous.

- Je vais vous… »

Il voulait dire « je vais vous enlever cinq points ! », mais non. Il ne pouvait pas, elle n'était officiellement plus élève à Poudlard. Ce que cela pouvait être rageant !

« Vous allez me quoi ? Me punir ? fit Alice en se remettant au travail. Et bien, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

Alors, il fit une chose complètement absurde. Il se leva, tendit la main et enleva la baguette d'Alice de ses cheveux, puis se rassit d'un air triomphant absolument jubilatoire.

Alice le regarda d'un air plus stupéfait qu'autre chose. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ça ! Un vrai gosse, franchement.

« Vous êtes malade ? dit-elle, en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Y'a quoi, dans votre Osiris, là ? »

Et là, il jeta la baguette par-dessus le vitrage de la banquette, hop, comme ça.

« Finissez votre devoir, que je puisse m'en aller » dit-il simplement.

Alice secoua la tête d'un air navré, en se disant qu'il avait vraiment dû prendre un coup sur la tête, ou alors qu'il devait s'être passé de drôles de choses, à l'école, depuis qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle termina néanmoins son devoir, et posa sa plume en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà » fit-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Puis elle se leva, se rendit dans le box voisin et y ramassa sa baguette, qu'elle rangea dans la poche de sa veste, cette fois. Elle se rassit à sa place et constata que l'ancien avait allumé un nouveau calumet.

« - Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton légèrement chantant et moqueur.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répondit Rogue sur le même ton.

- Et donc, vous êtes venu ici uniquement dans le but de me faire faire ces devoirs.

- Non, en fait, je voulais juste boire un Imhotep et fumer.

- Ah, oui, Imhotep. »

Elle soupira. Elle avait envie de dire un truc, juste pour voir.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai failli entrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Là, elle vit qu'elle avait capté l'attention du sorcier, qui venait tout juste de ranger le parchemin de botanique avec les autres.

« Et j'y ai vu votre Malfoy, vous savez, celui de la dernière fois. »

Il s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa pipe et toussa, jurant dans un dialecte bizarre – à vrai dire, il s'étouffait franchement, et ce qu'il disait en devenait inintelligible. Il la regarda, les yeux larmoyants et furieux.

« Vous avez parlé avec lui ? » s'écria-t-il, faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes.

Alice avait vu juste, elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et ce Malfoy. Et apparemment, cela déplaisait à Rogue qu'elle ait vu le jeune homme, et dans un endroit interdit, qui plus est !

« - C'est plutôt lui, qui m'a abordée, répondit Alice avec calme, les mains serrant sa tasse de thé. Il m'a dit que l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas un endroit pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Pas pour moi, mais pour vous, et pour ma prof de Défense, oui.

- Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet.

« - Je crois que je l'ai vexé en le traitant de cent pour cent sorcier, et lui a jugé bon de me faire une remarque sur ma baguette magique, dit-elle.

- Lui, vexé pour ça ? Mais il est le premier à se vanter de l'être !

- Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas.

- Bien ! »

Cette fois, Rogue se leva.

« - Un conseil, ne vous approchez pas de lui, dit-il en faisant réduire tout les parchemins, qui finirent au fond de sa poche.

- Pourquoi ? insista Alice, qui se sentait déjà bien seule.

- Vous ne changerez donc jamais… Toujours trop curieuse ! Vous allez mal finir, un de ces jours.

- Oui, merci de me le rappeler… »

Elle baissa la tête, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux ; elle voyait son propre reflet dans son thé, et elle s'y trouva bien triste, tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas oublié pourquoi on l'avait virée de l'école, alors il était certain qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle risquait de mal finir, un de ces jours, comme l'exquis professeur le lui avait fait remarquer.

Et là, second fait curieux, elle sentit que la main de l'indélicat venait de pousser ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Elle ne toléra pas ce geste et le repoussa, furieuse. Elle le toisa d'un regard non moins furieux et se leva.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » dit-elle.

Il eut un sourire en coin, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

« - Je pensais que vous étiez encore en train de pleurer, répondit-il avec un léger geste de la main.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que ça vous amuse, vous ! Alors, vos problèmes relationnels, vous pouvez vous les garder ainsi que tout le reste, et demain, soyez cool, envoyez-moi quelqu'un d'un peu plus… gracieux, d'accord ? »

Elle le bouscula pour passer, fit quelques pas vers la sortie, puis revint vers lui, levant un index menaçant vers son visage.

« Et j'oubliais ! Je ne suis plus élève ! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! lui dit-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Alors je fais ce que je veux, je parle à qui je veux ! »

Conscient que des gens avaient tourné la tête vers eux, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait soudain, il se mit à leur jeter des regards à moitié gênés, à moitié furieux, parce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout se trouver dans cette situation.

« Taisez-vous, sur le champ » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Alice ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Ah, il lui tendait une perche !

« Que je me taise ? Mais, vous n'êtes pas mon père ! »

Elle la lui resservit, comme la dernière fois, sur le toit.

Il en avait décidément par-dessus la tête, de l'insubordination de cette gamine. Comment osait-elle lui tenir tête, et devant tout le monde, en plus ? Pourquoi ne se taisait-elle pas, quand il le lui disait ? Il n'était peut-être plus son professeur, mais il était son aîné, elle lui devait le respect !

Alors, il lui prit l'oreille entre ses doigts et l'entraîna derrière lui, sans se soucier de ses protestations, ni des regards amusés qui se posaient sur eux, ou de ceux qui étaient scandalisés ; il entendit même un lamentable « n'est-il pas un peu trop âgé, ce monsieur, pour courtiser une demoiselle si jeune ? », qui lui donna envie de tuer la vieille dame guindée qui l'avait dit. D'ailleurs, il la foudroya du regard et elle s'en offusqua bruyamment.

Une fois dehors, il lâcha l'oreille d'Alice, qui lui faisait bien mal maintenant, mais au moins, il avait trouvé comment la faire taire.

« - Je vous déteste ! lui cria-t-elle en plein figure, les poings serrés.

- C'est cela, répondit Rogue en faisant mine de défroisser sa veste.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil imbécile ! Vous ne comprenez rien à la vie ! J'en ai marre marre marre de vous ! »

Non, il n'était pas arrivé à la faire taire. Mais c'était amusant, de la voir s'énerver toute seule, d'autant plus qu'il ne répondait pas, ce qui la mettait encore plus en colère. Pourtant, elle était en train de le traiter d'un peu tout, et cela commençait quand même à le chatouiller un peu.

« Il suffit !! »

Cette fois, il avait levé le ton plus haut qu'elle.

« - Stupide fillette ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça, allez bonsoir. »

Vexée de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, Alice fit volte-face et s'en alla, pour revenir une fois de plus sur ses pas ; elle avait oublié la cage pour sa chouette, dans l'histoire, et la boutique se trouvait au-delà du salon de thé. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le professeur planté au beau milieu de la rue, un peu plus vide car la nuit était tombée.

« - Où… commença-t-il.

- Vais acheter une cage, faut une autorisation signée de votre main, là aussi ?! » l'interrompit-elle sans s'arrêter.

Par chance, la boutique n'était pas encore fermée.

Alice prit une cage qui convenait parfaitement au transport de sa chouette, où elle pourrait dormir, si elle le voulait. Elle lâcha encore quelques gallions et mornilles, puis ressortit, épuisée.

Rogue n'était plus là.

Elle en fut presque déçue, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit encore en train de l'attendre, des fois qu'il ait envie d'entendre d'autres gentillesses de sa part. Ah ! Qu'il aille donc au diable, se faire embaumer avec son Imhotep !

Elle rentra à la maison, fatiguée, sans avoir mangé, sinon sa part de tarte au chocolat ; tant pis, elle se rattraperait le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, et puis, elle irait se promener dans Londres, s'il faisait beau.

La chouette dormait dans un coin de la chambre, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te dégourdir un peu les ailes ? »

Ce disant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, s'éveilla et s'envola, lourdement. Puis Alice entrebâilla les volets, pour que la chouette puisse rentrer quand bon lui semblait, et ferma les volets de la deuxième fenêtre ; puis elle se prépara à aller se coucher.

Il était encore tôt, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, sinon se mettre au lit et lire ; elle prit machinalement, sur le bureau, le livre d'Histoire de la Magie – elle était sûre de vite s'endormir, avec ça. Bien que le vieil imbécile ne lui ait pas dit si demain elle devrait remettre ça, elle préférait s'y préparer, et si elle tombait sur cette matière, à laquelle elle n'entendait rien, au moins elle saurait deux ou trois choses

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la taille réglementaire des balais en 1884, qui l'empêcha de se concentrer, laissant ses pensées se balader ailleurs. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Et si elle s'endormit, ce ne fut pas l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain, elle trouva une autre enveloppe sur la table, et la chouette endormie sur le pied du lit. La même demi feuille de papier comportait autant de mots que celle de la veille ; même heure, même endroit, même surveillant – avare en paroles autant que possible.

Ce soir-là, elle travailla sur les métamorphoses – pas mal.

Le lendemain, ce fut la divination - mortel.

Le jour suivant, ce fut l'histoire de la Magie – ennuyeux au possible, mais elle savait la taille réglementaire des balais en 1884. Etc etc.

Et le dernier jour de cette semaine, le vendredi, ce fut l'art des potions.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était de voir que les gens ne prêtaient plus attention à eux. Ils avaient sans doute compris que ces deux-là n'étaient qu'un professeur et son élève, qui rattrapait ses examens de fin d'année.

« - Un inventaire ? soupira Alice en déroulant le parchemin. C'est rude, pour une fin de semaine.

- Vous êtes en examen, vous n'avez pas à faire de commentaire.

- Oh la la, sœur Sourire… »

Rogue ne releva pas.

Alice n'ajouta rien. Elle essaya de s'y mettre, mais elle dut bien vite s'avouer que ce sujet ne la captivait pas plus que ça. Elle devait recenser les ingrédients de trente potions, et ce avec précision, ces trente potions allant de la plus simple à la plus complexe, toutes étudiées en sixième année. C'était aussi pénible que les balais de 1884 ou lire son avenir dans les anneaux d'un arbre.

Il lui en manquait. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de devoir. Elle aurait préféré un cas concret, ou même préparer n'importe quelle potion. Elle n'avait pas appris par cœur, pendant la journée, même si par déduction elle savait qu'elle aurait potions aujourd'hui, après s'être payé métamorphose, divination, astronomie, histoire de la Magie, soins aux créatures magiques - pas facile sans créature magique sous la main - botanique et arithmancie appliquée.

Elle finit pas rendre le parchemin, à court d'idée.

Rogue y jeta un coup d'œil circonspect.

« - Ah, elle a bien petite figure, ma meilleure élève, fit –il remarquer avec méchanceté.

- J'ai manqué des cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout rattraper, avant que l'on ne me renvoie.

- Ah, bien sûr, j'avais oublié.

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi. Maintenant, j'ai fini, je vous laisse rentrer, hein. »

Et elle s'en alla.

Elle fut tranquille jusqu'au dimanche, vers deux heures du matin.

Elle dormait profondément, en plein rêve morbide à souhait, lorsque des coups contre sa porte la firent se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant, les joues mouillées de larmes de frayeur. Elle s'enroula dans un châle et alla ouvrir, après avoir vérifié par le judas.

C'était Hagrid.

Il ne lui donna pas beaucoup d'explications. Elle eut pour consignes de prendre toutes ses affaires personnelles, de ne rien laisser ici ; elle fit vite sa valise, alla s'habiller aussi vite, but un grand verre d'eau et revint dans la chambre. Là, elle saisit la cage de la chouette et se mit presque au garde à vous devant Hagrid.

« Allons-y. »

Elle sourcilla.

« Nous allons où ? » demanda-t-elle, encore ensommeillée.

Le demi-géant la laissa passer, en galant homme, et appela la chouette, qui vint se percher sur son épaule.

« Quelle question ! A Poudlard, bien sûr ! »


	23. Chapitre vingt trois

La maison de Hagrid devait être le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, si l'on en croyait son propriétaire.

Pourtant, Alice s'y ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

Le demi-géant avait aménagé tout un coin de sa maison, pour elle, mais elle en avait déjà assez d'être confinée ici, sans livres. Elle n'avait rien de rien à lire ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru s'ennuyer ainsi un jour.

Déjà, Hagrid n'était là que le soir, donc elle n'avait personne à qui parler – et puis, qu'est-ce que cela y aurait changé ? Ensuite, elle ignorait encore pour quelle raison stupide, on était venu la chercher dans sa retraite paisible ; on la renvoyait et on la ramenait, donc on s'était bien moqué d'elle. Enfin, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de compagnie.

Sa chouette passait ses journées à dormir, et la nuit, elle partait.

Or, Alice, malgré son dédain pour les autres, avait envie de voir ne serait-ce que Cedric ! Elle savait que les cours n'étaient pas encore finis ; elle avait passé la semaine dernière à composer sur ses examens, mais sans Rogue, cette fois. Il restait donc deux semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Et où était-il, Rogue ? Elle n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi, et pourtant elle avait cherché, il lui avait manifesté autant d'intérêt, ces derniers temps, surtout pour ensuite la délaisser complètement ; elle se disait surtout qu'elle était bien bête, à vouloir lui chercher des excuses, tiens. Elle ne savait pas qui avait ordonné qu'on la ramène ; McGonagall ? Dumbledore ? Qui ?

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait. Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Le regard perdu dans des rêveries plus ou moins rassurantes, elle vit surgir de la nuit un visage blafard qui vint se coller à la vitre, et qui la fixa un court instant, avec un étrange sourire, et une lueur aussi étrange dans les yeux.

Alice recula en poussant un cri de frayeur, trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau dehors, il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher plus de la fenêtre.

Elle alla s'asseoir au coin du feu, pour attendre que Hagrid revienne. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait peur ; quelque chose étreignait son cœur froidement, elle le sentait battre, vite, mais il lui semblait tellement froid…

Elle refusait de s'endormir, elle ne voulait pas que la chose revienne, cette espèce de figure de l'enfer, avec ses yeux noirs, complètement noirs, comme deux trous ouverts sur de sombres lueurs immondes, et ce sourire… Un sourire gourmant et cruel. La peau blanche, marbrée, comme celle d'un cadavre… Un visage macabre sans corps, qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle ferma les yeux et y pressa ses poings serrés, comme pour en chasser cette vision affreuse ! Pourquoi encore des monstruosités ? Elle faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Il fallait encore qu'elle voit ces choses quand elle était éveillée ? Elle aurait bien pleuré, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle en avait assez de pleurer.

Puis Hagrid finit par rentrer.

« Salut gamine ! » lança-t-il en fermant la porte, tout dégoulinant de pluie, suivi de près par Crockdur.

Le chien se secoua volontiers, arrosant un peu tout et tout le monde avec bonheur, et vint se coucher devant la cheminée.

Avant que Hagrid ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Alice entama la conversation.

« J'ai vu un truc bizarre. »

Hagrid se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il, tout en envoyant sa bouilloire sur le feu.

La jeune fille tourna le dos à la cheminée, pour faire face à son hôte.

« - Une tête est venue flotter devant la fenêtre, répondit-elle simplement.

- Une tête ? Comment ça, une tête ??

- Bin, une tête quoi ! Une tête sans corps, une tête. Qui flottait, là, juste là.»

Hagrid soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il l'entendait chaque nuit gémir dans ses cauchemars, pleurer, appeler sa mère, son père. Mais jamais elle n'avait raconté quoi que ce soit. Elle continuait à tout garder pour elle. Mais là, elle consentait à dire avoir vu quelque chose.

Il fit un geste d'impuissance, de la main. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Il l'avait ramenée la semaine dernière, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il avait reçu un hibou urgent ; le parchemin disait que la fille devait revenir à Poudlard, pour sa sécurité. La missive n'était pas signée, mais elle portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait supposé qu'il était le seul à être au courant, et de ce fait, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Puis il avait réfléchi : Rogue savait.

Oui, il savait, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas délégué la surveillance des examens. Il devait aussi savoir qui avait envoyé la lettre « officielle », mais pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, il n'avait rien dit, rien divulgué. Il continuait à écrire inlassablement, couvrant parchemin sur parchemin, le nez constamment plongé dans des livres plus vieux les uns que les autres, et ce, depuis trop longtemps.

Hagrid avait déjà trouvé bizarre le fait qu'il se soit proposé, à la demande de McGonagall, pour faire passer ses examens de fin d'année à Alice. Il trouvait encore plus bizarre le fait qu'après cela, il ne soit même pas revenu la voir. Enfin, cela, au moins, correspondait bien mieux au personnage. Le désintérêt plus que l'intérêt. Mais de là à passer sa vie dans les livres, pour écrire on ne savait quoi…

« -Tu as peut-être rêvé, finit-il par dire, en s'asseyant à table.

- Oui, comme d'habitude… »

Alice préféra mettre un terme à cette discussion.

Ils dînèrent en silence, puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher, après avoir pris une douche.

Hagrid lui avait fait un petit nid douillet, dans un recoin de sa maison. Il lui suffisait de passer derrière une grande tenture, et elle avait une petite chambre, avec un lit moelleux, un petit bureau pour écrire – et rien pour le faire – et une alcôve pour sa toilette, avec une vraie douche d'eau de pluie que la cheminée chauffait. C'était un peu archaïque, mais au moins, il y avait toujours de l'eau pour elle. Et puis, rien ne l'avait obligé à faire tout ça pour elle. Rien.

Elle rêvassait depuis un long moment, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, lorsque sa petite chouette vint se poser sur le pied du lit – elle avait gardé cette habitude rigolote. Alice sursauta ; puis elle s'assit, se maudissant d'être trop nerveuse, et là, elle remarqua que la chouette tenait en son bec une lettre – elle aurait pu tout aussi bien lui ramener un mulot ou un truc immonde de la Forêt Interdite…

La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de regarder le sceau : il était mal imprimé dans la cire, mais cela ressemblait fort à une ébauche de serpent, là, cette courbe, comme un corps reptilien qui s'enroule sur lui-même… Ce n'était toutefois pas le sceau de la maison Serpentard, et d'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'y était attendue. Elle l'ouvrit.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture, mais elle était simple, un peu écrasée peut-être, avec quand même de longs jambages qui s'élançaient vers le bas. Comme des queues de serpent… Et cette lettre disait simplement :

« Si vous vous ennuyez, prenez de la poudre de cheminette, et dites 'Manoir de Malfoy'. Personne n'en saura rien. »

Elle faillit se mettre à rire. Comme si elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Elle n'était pas si stupide ! Qui pouvait croire qu'elle allait tomber dans le panneau ? Non mais, on n'était plus à l'époque où les filles sont si crédules, que les gens croient que… Pourquoi cette lettre ? Que lui voulait ce Malfoy ? Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et lui tout autant. C'était une invitation clandestine. Et si elle y allait une fois ? Juste une fois… Dans la journée, pendant que Hagrid n'était pas là. Personne n'en saurait rien.

Elle alla ranger cette lettre étrange sous une pierre du mur, et retourna se coucher. Il n'y avait pas de mal à fausser compagnie à personne, finalement. Pourquoi pas ? Il y en avait, ici, de la poudre de cheminette. Il suffisait qu'elle parte juste une heure ou deux. Qui le saurait ?

De drôles d'idées en tête, elle finit par s'endormir, tout en sachant pertinemment que ses rêves allaient encore la faire souffrir.

Au matin, Hagrid sortit, comme chaque jour, pour aller prendre ses consignes auprès de Ethan ; ils trouvaient cela complètement inutile, l'un comme l'autre, mais ils ne le faisaient que pour rassurer le professeur McGonagall, qui était bien trop inquiète, nerveuse. Au moindre incident, elle était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

Curieusement, et cela, seul Hagrid semblait l'avoir remarqué, la créature n'avait plus attaqué, ne s'était plus manifestée, depuis le départ d'Alice. Elle n'était plus dans l'école, et sa présence dans la maison du gardien ne paraissait pas affecter le monstre. Comme s'il ne la sentait plus… Peut-être qu'effectivement, cette bête ne sentait plus les choses se trouvant en dehors des murs de l'école. Peut-être que la maison était protégée par un sort, aussi.

Une fois qu'il eut discuté plus qu'autre chose avec le jeune Ethan, le demi-géant partit faire sa ronde autour du lac ; ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une mascarade, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien de rien, dans ce secteur. C'était dans l'école, que la créature se terrait. C'était dans le cœur d'Eswann Bathory, qu'il fallait la chercher. Ils le savaient tous, eux, les chasseurs, mais personne ne savait comment faire.

C'était sur cela que Rogue travaillait, depuis des jours et des jours. Il avait sorti de la réserve de la bibliothèque tous les livres, toutes les encyclopédies, toutes les chroniques, concernant ces créatures néfastes – vampires... Bien sûr, il y perdait son temps, mais que faire d'autre ? Attendre, comme McGonagall, que le boulot soit fait par quelqu'un d'autre ? Attendre que le Ministère, qui semblait s'en être désintéressé au plus haut point, détache enfin les Détraqueurs ? Cela dit, il se demandait de plus en plus si cela n'avait pas été qu'une rumeur, un mensonge pour les faire patienter. Sans cela, Dumbledore, qui avait toujours honni ces monstres ignominieux, ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ; au lieu de s'enfermer dans la dépression, il se serait battu et serait resté à la tête de l'école, il aurait refusé la venue des Détraqueurs.

Alors, le maître des potions cherchait un moyen de mettre Eswann hors d'état de nuire. D'un côté, il crevait d'envie de demander de l'aide à Malfoy, parce que ce sale gosse devait savoir ! Il savait, c'était sûr. Vu le poste qu'il occupait, il avait accès à tous les fichiers, tous les dossiers, il savait qui était la petite saleté qui tuait les gens à Poudlard et il savait comme la mettre hors d'était de nuire. Avec ses grands airs, ce gosse manipulait toujours aussi bien son monde ; il avait de qui tenir, il fallait l'avouer, alors il n'allait pas s'écarter d'un des principes de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté, Rogue et sa fierté ne se seraient jamais abaissés à aller chercher la connaissance auprès d'un quelconque étranger. Alors ça, jamais de la vie. Non, il valait mieux passer des heures à trimer, à se tuer les yeux à la lueur des bougies, à gratter le papier inlassablement, caché derrière des murs de livres, plutôt que d'aller solliciter M. Malfoy fils.

Ce même Malfoy n'était pas au Ministère, ce jour-là. Non. De toute façon, il n'y était pas souvent. Plus exactement, sa fonction ne l'obligeait pas à rester enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée. Il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, où il voulait. Or, il avait renvoyé la veille une petite chouette venue se perdre chez lui, étrangement ; il savait à qui elle appartenait, du moins son ancien propriétaire, et de fait, il savait par qui elle avait été adoptée. Il l'avait appelée, elle était venue, et il l'avait renvoyée avec un message, très simple, sans malice ; comme presque tous les gens comme lui, il avait de l'intérêt pour la jeune fille aux yeux d'ambre. Pourquoi ? Lui savait pourquoi elle était tant désirée, et par un des derniers mages noirs encore vivants, et par une folle pas si folle que cela. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait lu, dans un des nombreux livres qu'il détenait, au Ministère ; tous les sorciers étaient répertoriés, les Cracmols, les enfants de Moldus, ses anciens professeurs, ses parents, lui…

A cause de cela, il trouvait cette sorte de traque encore plus ridicule. A cause de cela, il avait envie d'avouer, à la première concernée, pour quelle raison elle était traquée, pas par méchanceté ou un quelconque désir de suprématie, mais juste pour qu'elle sache, enfin, qu'elle comprenne où elle allait.

Il était tranquillement en train de descendre les escaliers menant au salon, lorsqu'un fracas incroyable les lui fit dévaler en courant ; arrivé en bas, il se retint de rire, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Son invitée était vautrée contre le canapé, le tapis en accordéon sous elle, les cheveux en bataille et de la suie des pieds à la tête. Des cendres jonchaient le sol, une bûche ou deux avaient glissé avec l'arrivante, jusqu'aux pieds du canapé. C'était à mourir de rire.

« Heu… Salut… » fit Alice, en se relevant comme une vieille, en se tenant le dos, les cheveux dans la figure.

Là, Draco Malfoy, le dernier de sa génération, éclata de rire de bon cœur, parce que la situation était vraiment trop cocasse.

Envoyer une missive à cette petite, dans le seul but de lui révéler un secret ou deux, et la voir débarquer le lendemain, là, par la cheminée, c'était trop drôle. Etait-elle si peu méfiante ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air si naïve que cela. Savait-elle qui il était ? Peut-être pas. Le vieux Rogue n'avait pas vraiment dû lui parler de lui, son ancien élève, fils de feu Lucius Malfoy, un Serpentard comme lui, une personne peu fréquentable, comme tous les gens issus de cette maison.

Comme Alice restait plantée là, sans bouger, intimidée – normal, après tout – et presque rougissante, il s'approcha d'elle ; elle recula, méfiante, mais il ne fit que renvoyer cendres et bûches dans l'âtre, d'un geste de la main.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il alors.

Elle se poussa sur le côté et il remit en place le tapis qui, se dit-elle au passage, devait coûter une petite fortune. D'un autre geste léger, il la débarrassa de toute la suie qui la couvrait, et qui donnait à son visage un air de gosse de la campagne sorti d'on ne sait où – ce qui était presque le cas.

Puis Alice s'enhardit un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Il fit son petit sourire en coin détestable.

« En fait, je vous ai fait venir pour vous échanger contre un paquet de fric. »

Elle pâlit horriblement et glissa la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, sans doute pour en sortir sa baguette.

Mais Malfoy se mit à rire, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« - C'était une blague, répondit-il, tout en se dirigeant vers une desserte, pour y prendre à boire.

- Ah oui, en effet, c'est à mourir de rire, vraiment, grommela Alice en ne s'asseyant pas.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non, non, je ne trouve pas, non ! »

Elle avait bien un sale caractère, c'était plus que clair. Ajouté à cela, tout le reste, cela en faisant quelque chose de vraiment intéressant, oui.

« Je vous préviens, j'ai prévenu quelqu'un de ma présence chez vous » dit-elle en croisant les bras – et ce qu'elle disait était faux.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il trouvait cela normal, et que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle mentait.

« - Alors ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne vous asseyez vraiment pas ? »

Elle s'assit, mais sans quitter son air renfrogné, ni décroiser les bras.

Elle donnait à son hôte une furieuse envie de rire ; son attitude lui rappelait immanquablement quelqu'un, et il se demandait si elle ne le faisait pas exprès, et pourquoi elle se murait ainsi.

« - En fait, je ne sais pas, fit Malfoy.

- Vous ne savez pas quoi ? »

Comme il lui tendait un verre rempli de ce qui avait l'air d'être du jus de fruit, elle le regarda d'un air méfiant.

" - Ce n'est pas du poison, ni une potion, dit-il sur un ton amusé. C'est du pamplemousse, ça ne mord pas.

- Je sais que ça ne mord pas !" répliqua Alice en prenant le verre.

Il réprima encore un rire. Quel phénomène, cette gamine…

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer » reprit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, en face.

Il avait soudain l'air si sérieux, qu'elle en posa son verre sur la petite table, sur le côté. Elle ne savait pas si là aussi il jouait la comédie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi si facilement de venir chez lui, parce qu'elle ne le connaissait nullement, et qu'elle devait lui donner l'impression d'être quelqu'un de facile ou d'intéressé. Peut-être qu'il allait lui dire des choses, et qu'en retour, il voudrait… Elle frémit en pensant qu'il y aurait un prix à payer, contre sa venue ici. Elle regrettait sa curiosité maladive, comme toujours une fois la bêtise faite.

Comme il se relevait et s'éloignait, elle se détendit. Elle se rappela ce que Rogue lui avait dit, à propos de ce Malfoy : elle ne devait pas s'approcher de lui. Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il était un ancien élève, elle savait de quelle maison il venait. Mais elle ne voyait pas quel mal il y avait à parler avec lui. Elle se souvenait aussi de la réaction de son professeur, à la vue du jeune homme ; pourquoi réagir ainsi ? N'avait-il pas un peu exagéré ? Elle devrait peut-être quand même s'en méfier un peu. Elle avait sa baguette et quelques sorts en poche, qui lui permettraient de se sauver, au cas où.

Il revint, quelques longues minutes plus tard, avec deux énormes livres sous le bras, qui avaient l'air usé, vieux, d'un autre âge. Il les posa sur le canapé, près d'elle. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais une longue plainte venant de l'étage l'en empêcha. Comme Alice frissonnait, il pâlit et se redressa, mal à l'aise. Son regard s'était tourné vers les escaliers, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un les descende ; une seconde plainte se fit entendre, suivit de son prénom geint comme si la personne souffrait atrocement. C'était une voix de femme.

« C'est… C'est ma mère… » murmura-t-il avec une sorte de léger tremblement dans la voix.

Alice ne trouva rien à dire, mais il la laissa seule, encore plus mal à l'aise, avec ces deux gros bouquins pour seule compagnie. Elle but quelques gorgées de jus de fruit et attrapa le premier livre de la pile ; il avait pour titre « Chroniques des Sorciers, Vingtième Siècle, Tome XI » et c'était déjà bien assez bizarre. Après l'avoir ouvert, elle s'aperçut que ce livre n'était pas une relique, comme elle l'avait cru, et de toute façon, il suffisait de lire le titre, pour le voir ; le texte était bizarrement fait, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait tenu un journal de bord, tout écrit à la plume. Elle comprit vite ce qu'étaient ces chroniques…

Le cœur battant, elle sauta des pages jusqu'à celle de sa propre année de naissance. Avant même de commencer, elle repoussa le bouquin et s'empara du second, le dernier qui restait sur le canapé - « Chroniques des Sorciers, Vingtième Siècle, Tome X ». Elle chercha longtemps, avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait, puis elle lut, elle lut sans s'arrêter, bien que cette vie soit mélangée à d'autres, qui se recoupaient, se complétaient, se détachaient, et cette lecture lui offrait en spectacle des choses dont elle ne s'était jamais douté, jamais, et pourtant, c'était si évident ! Tout était expliqué, là, sous ses yeux, dans ces mots, dans ces faits.

Les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit l'autre livre et revint à la page de sa naissance. Il y avait le mot « moldu » mais il ne lui était plus associé tel qu'elle le connaissait. Ce qu'elle découvrait là, c'était la vérité, c'était elle, ce n'était pas le mensonge dans lequel elle avait vécu tant de bonheur. C'était sa vie, depuis le départ, jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. C'était court, mais c'était cela, la vérité. Qui savait ? Pendant combien de temps ils pensaient encore pouvoir lui mentir ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle révoltée, maintenant ? Tout était beaucoup plus clair, mais elle détestait cela, elle détestait cette vérité ! Là aussi, tout se recoupait, et cela donnait une raison à son attachement, ou un prétexte.

Un prétexte…

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Elle ne fit pas cas de la présence de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait lu, et que maintenant elle savait, et qu'il vienne s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle referma lentement le livre, puis le second, et leva le visage vers son interlocuteur.

« - C'est… C'est monstrueux… murmura-t-elle, luttant contre les larmes.

- Je sais, mais c'est toujours mieux que de vivre dans le mensonge » répondit Malfoy avec amertume.

Alice se leva brusquement, laissant tomber les livres par terre. Elle fit quelques pas vers la cheminée, les bras de nouveau croisés contre elle, les lèvres pincées en une attitude rageuse, comme si elle se retenait d'exploser. Elle lui en voulait. Il l'avait fait venir ici, uniquement dans le but de lui avouer des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Non, pas de lui avouer, mais de les lui faire découvrir de cette manière lâche : dans un livre !

« - Comment avez-vous pu croire que vous aviez le doit de faire ça ?! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Ne criez pas… dit Malfoy en se levant, les mains levées dans un geste apaisant.

- Oh mais si, je vais crier !

- Non, non, je vous en prie, vous allez la réveiller… »

Il avait l'air si inquiet, qu'elle en resta sans voix. De qui parlait-il ? De sa mère, celle qui avait crié, tout à l'heure ?

« - Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous présenter la chose de cette façon, reprit-il en se rasseyant. Mais… Je sais ce qui court après vous, je voulais que vous sachiez pourquoi.

- C'est pas un peu léger, non ?

- Dites-le aux sorciers qui vous veulent.

- Quoi, Bathory ? »

A ce nom, Malfoy sourit d'une drôle de façon.

« Si on veut, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je pensais à Engel Sheller. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bien sûr, je vais vous croire, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le père d'une de vos camarades de classe, que cela le dispense d'être un sale type et cela, vous le savez, répondit Malfoy un peu froidement. Et quand je dis sale type… Vous l'avez lu, je suppose ?

- Oui, j'ai lu certaines choses.

- C'est un ancien adepte de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Oui, comme votre père et comme Rogue, je sais. »

Avec quelle voix méprisante elle l'avait dit, le nom de son professeur ! Dire qu'elle portait le même, dire qu'il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de le lui dire, qu'il était un… un Mangemort ! Dire que c'était à cause de cela, qu'elle se sentait si proche de lui, parce qu'il était… ça. Elle avait été assez aveuglément sotte pour ne pas se rendre compte de qui il avait été, qui il était maintenant.

« - Je me fous de savoir qui veut ma mort, parce que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! dit-elle avec force, sans faire attention au regard alarmé de Malfoy. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !! Je… Je suis juste… Une fille de Moldus, d'accord ?! Juste une Sang-de-Bourbe !! Alors… Alors je veux qu'on me foute la paix avec ces conneries !!

- Ne criez pas, s'il vous plaît !

- Vous, vous ne valez pas mieux que le sale con que vous incriminez !! Je vous déteste ! »

Elle voulut le gifler, mais il fut plus prompt qu'elle, et retint son coup, et par la même occasion, il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, pour qu'elle cesse enfin de crier, avant qu'elle ne réveille sa mère qui dormait là-haut, au premier. Tout en la serrant contre lui, bloquée pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas, il se mit à lui parler à l'oreille, doucement, comme s'il cherchait à la calmer.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi… Ce que je vous ai appris, vous l'auriez su, tôt ou tard, et d'une manière peut-être pire… Si c'est avoir lu le nom de ma famille dans ces bouquins, qui vous gêne, j'en suis navré, croyez-moi, mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, tout n'est pas rose dans la vie. Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, Rogue était un Mangemort, Sheller aussi, et vos parents aussi… C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien, c'est la vie ! »

Ce fut à cet instant, et seulement à cet instant, qu'Alice laissa couler ses larmes.

Les mots avaient été dits. L'affreuse vérité avait été dite.

« Depuis le jour où je vous ai vue, j'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez pas au courant… Personne ne s'était donné la peine de vous le dire, et la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire l'ignore encore, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été assez lâche pour vous l'avouer. Il fallait que vous sachiez, parce qu'aucune autre vérité n'aurait pu vous expliquer ce qui se passe. »

Il lâcha Alice, qui lui fit face, et dont le visage n'exprimait plus autre chose que la détresse, baigné de larmes.

« Je ne peux pas être ça… Je ne peux pas… » balbutia-t-elle, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Elle refusait la vérité.

« - Vous n'êtes pas cela, dit Malfoy avec douceur. Vous ne l'êtes pas, parce que vous n'avez pas été élevée pour l'être. C'est en cela, que nous sommes différents.

- Différents ? Mais, votre père… Mes parents… »

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

« Mon père, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, il y a huit ans. »

Il serra les dents, et une lueur inquiétante passa dans ses yeux. Alice reconnut en lui celui avec qui elle avait parlé, devant l'Allée des Embrumes ; là aussi, il avait eu cet air malsain.

« Ces mains-là, Alice, pourraient vous tuer, vous aussi. Il me suffit de les poser sur votre cou… »

Il joignit le geste à la parole.

« … et de serrer… jusqu'à ce que la vie vous quitte… »

Il serra, mais Alice ne baissa pas les yeux ; elle soutint le regard bleu acier, sans fléchir.

« Mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que votre âme n'est pas impure… »

Il desserra son étreinte.

« - Vous êtes fou… lui dit-elle avec reproche.

- Non, plus maintenant. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre d'un démon pendant des années. J'ai chassé ce monstre hors de ma vie, et je compte en faire autant avec ceux qui restent… »

Ceux qui restent… Mais il n'en restait plus qu'un. Une fois qu'il aurait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Engel Sheller, que ferait-il ? Il n'y aurait plus rien à chasser. Oh, si, bien sûr, il restait les petits rigolos qui pratiquaient encore la magie noire. A cette pensée, il sourit. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue d'Alice, qui ne la repoussa pas.

« - Vous pourriez devenir ma cible préférée, si vous continuez à faire joujou avec la magie interdite, dit-il avec un drôle de regard.

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Allons, je sais bien que vous avez ça dans le sang… C'est ce qui vous plaît le plus, c'est ce qui vous attire, c'est ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. C'est ce qui fait que je ne vous laisserai pas prendre cette voie, personne ne vous laissera la prendre… »

Il acheva sa phrase dans un souffle, et elle ne pouvait plus détacher le regard du sien, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait raison, elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle le laissa se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« Je… Je dois m'en aller… » murmura-t-elle, en se dégageant doucement de ses bras.

Il la regarda, mais dans ses yeux, aucune malice. Il tendit la main et écarta de son front une mèche de longs cheveux noirs, qu'il passa derrière son épaule. Puis il la laissa partir, sans rien lui dire, par là où elle était venue. Une fois que les flammes vertes de la cheminée eurent disparu, il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et ramassa les livres, qu'il posa derrière lui, sur le canapé.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Ce baiser… C'était une gamine, elle avait dix ans de moins que lui. Etait-ce parce qu'elle semblait si vulnérable ? Si elle vivait, elle deviendrait une sorcière puissante, versée dans les arts obscurs, exactement comme son ancien professeur. Mais elle paraissait si délicate, si fragile, que le moindre choc semblait pouvoir la briser. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête, rien qu'avec les révélations qu'il lui avait indirectement faites. Pourtant, elle s'était juste mise en colère, jusqu'au moment où il avait dit le mot qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Là, elle avait perdu contenance, et elle avait pleuré, elle lui avait montré sa vulnérabilité.

Elle et lui étaient différents, c'était vrai, mais…

« Alors, vous ne venez pas accueillir votre invité ? » fit une voix derrière lui, à la porte du salon, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Il se leva d'un bond, pour se retrouver face à face avec Engel Sheller lui-même ; il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait venir, celui-là !

« - Ma mère est endormie, dit Malfoy en guise de bienvenue.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je la verrai une autre fois, répondit Sheller en souriant. Parlons plutôt de votre petite protégée. Je suppose qu'elle est au courant, maintenant ? »

Malfoy pâlit horriblement, bien plus que lorsque sa mère avait crié, alors qu'Alice était là, exactement où il se tenait actuellement.

« Allons, mon jeune ami, il ne s'agit que d'une petite conversation entre vous et moi, ne prenez pas cet air-là » dit Sheller avec cet air supérieur détestable.

Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par passer les mains autour du cou de ce salaud, et cette fois il serrerait, jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte, exactement comme il avait dit à Alice. En attendant, il lui faudrait improviser, pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Cette même Alice, de son côté, fit une arrivée fracassante, à la maison. Par chance, Hagrid n'était pas rentré. En revanche, elle atterrit aux pieds de quelqu'un d'autre, au milieu des cendres et des bûches - décidément.

Alors qu'elle était assise par terre, toussant et cherchant de l'air, elle leva les yeux vers Rogue lui-même, qui la regardait avec tout le mépris possible, du haut de sa personne écoeurée, en silence – un silence plus que pesant.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, il tourna les talons et quitta la maison de Hagrid, en claquant suffisamment la porte pour qu'Alice le prenne mal.

Elle se leva en s'époussetant à grands gestes, puis elle alla se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Elle se mit même à la fenêtre ; il s'éloignait à grands pas, avec quelque chose de coincé sous le bras, qui ressemblait à un livre. Quelle mouche le piquait, celui-là ? Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, non ? D'accord, elle sortait tout droit d'une cheminée, et cela avait tout l'air d'une escapade en douce. Et alors ? Elle était enfermée ici depuis des jours ! Elle avait bien le droit de prendre l'air, non ? Pourquoi s'octroyait-il le droit de lui faire une scène furieuse et silencieuse ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Vexée par cette réaction ridicule, elle passa dans sa chambre et eut la désagréable surprise de se voir dans le miroir ; là, elle comprit. Son visage était couvert de suie, mais ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré, et elle était si pâle qu'elle en était effrayante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que Rogue se sauve sans dire un mot, en lui laissant juste l'impression qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle savait qu'il ignorait qui elle était.

Et elle vit, éparpillés sur le sol de sa chambre, les morceaux déchirés du parchemin qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Furieuse, elle le maudit tout haut. Puis elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se sentant soudain très vide. Est-ce qu'il l'avait attendue ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon, elle ne lui devait rien. Et de toute façon, il n'était rien qu'un sale traître, un homme qui avait du sang sur les mains, quelqu'un de méprisable ! Comment avait-il osé la juger, elle, tant de fois auparavant ?

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle restait seule avec la vérité.

Elle était une enfant de Mangemorts…


	24. Chapitre vingt quatre

Cette nuit-là, il se passa un évènement grave. Un élève perdit la vie.

C'était un élève de deuxième année, un Gryffondor.

Il s'appelait Marcus Elwood.

Il fut retrouvé gisant sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, qui avait été condamnée, le temps de trouver un moyen de débarrasser l'école du monstre qui y rôdait – et cela semblait être ad vitam eternam.

Le jeune garçon, dont la chemise était déchirée, avait eu les veines des poignets tranchées, et sur sa poitrine avaient été tracés des signes étranges – une langue morte. Son corps avait été orienté de façon à ce que sa tête soit vers le nord. Dans sa bouche, de simples feuilles de verveine et une pierre – un quartz gris, une pierre on ne peut plus banale. A ses pieds, une coupe en terre cuite, contenant un cœur de coq, percé de clous rouillés, et des pattes de hibou. Devant chacune de ses mains, une fleur encore fraîche. Il manquait au garçon une mèche de cheveux – comme à Gabriel Waters. Et tout le sang de son corps avait disparu.

C'était tout ce que Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe avait noté, dans son journal ; il consignait chaque fait inhérent à la créature dans ce rapport, qu'il jugerait officiel ou non, par la suite, et s'il devrait le rendre à son patron une fois l'affaire réglée. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cela. Tout un rituel avait été mis en place, pour ce gosse. Rien à voir avec les attaques précédentes – hormis la mèche de cheveux. En son for intérieur, Ethan était furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire, de se planter à chaque fois, d'être incapable d'arrêter Eswann.

Fatalement, Rogue était bien obligé d'être d'accord avec lui – que ce soit reconnaître l'étrangeté de la mort d'Elwood, ou penser que son collègue était un incapable.

Quant à Hagrid, cela dépassait largement ses compétences, de toute façon il n'était qu'un simple gardien.

L'annonce de la mort de Marcus Elwood fut faite, comme une nouvelle attaque du vampire. Rien de ce qui avait été constaté ne fut révélé. Inutile d'alarmer la population de l'école et les parents. De toute façon, fermer l'école à quelques jours de la fin de l'année, maintenant…

Pour Ethan, c'était clair : il fallait faire vite. Cela prenait des proportions incroyables, il n'avait jamais été mis devant une telle affaire. Il avait trop laissé passer le temps, il avait l'impression de n'être que le jouet d'Eswann, qui les menait par le bout du nez. Cela aurait été pourtant si facile d'aller la trouver dans son bureau, de l'attraper et de lui planter son épée en plein cœur. Mais non, il ne le pouvait pas. Elle jouait et lui courait toujours.

Pour Rogue, c'était un message : la folle n'avait pas que sa créature. Elle avait aussi ce pouvoir, ce savoir, et elle s'en servait horriblement bien, elle venait d'en faire preuve. Toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites, étaient maintenant caduques, elles ne lui avaient servi à rien. Mais cela, il pouvait le combattre. Cela, c'était sa partie, il savait où aller, il connaissait le terrain. Lui, à la différence de Lhiannan, n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer cette pourriture.

Pour McGonagall, ce fut une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Elle souhaita juste que ce soit la dernière, parce que cela finirait mal, il faudrait vraiment fermer l'école, et Dumbledore ne s'en remettrait jamais, il ne sortirait jamais de sa dépression, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Elle était bien trop dépassée, elle ne savait plus comment prendre les choses. Il fallait savoir raison garder, mais comment ? Ce mort… Cette façon horrible de prendre la vie… Quel monstre vivait dans ces murs ?

Loin de tout cela, Alice était bien loin de se douter de ce qui se passait. Depuis la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas cherché à retourner au manoir des Malfoy. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais… Elle avait peur. Même si le jeune Malfoy lui semblait digne de confiance, elle avait peur. Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait un peu pitié de lui, sans doute parce que sa mère semblait bien malade, mais elle restait méfiante. Il avait été bien prompt à lui révéler ces choses sur elle. Trop prompt. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois.

Elle avait beau y penser, tournant tout cela dans sa tête dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer Rogue, qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Maintenant, elle pouvait se faire une idée de la raison. C'était très simple. Rogue, comme le père de Malfoy, était un Mangemort ; ils avaient œuvré tous les deux sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient des assassins. Et le fils Malfoy, lui, était un ancien élève de l'école, un vil Serpentard. L'élève connaissait le professeur, et inversement. Pourtant, non, cela n'expliquait rien. Elle savait très bien que Rogue ignorait qui étaient ses parents, alors pourquoi lui interdire de s'approcher de Malfoy ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il détenait ce genre de secrets ! Il était peut-être très intuitif, mais de là à deviner les choses si clairement, ou n'importe quoi dans le même style… Ou alors, il était trop paranoïaque. Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive un truc fâcheux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à ce vieux crabe ? Ce n'était pas parce que son ancien élève était le descendant d'un mage noir, que cela faisait de lui le même. La preuve : elle-même.

Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait beau. Elle aurait tellement aimé sortir, respirer un peu l'air du lac ! Non, au lieu de cela, elle restait ici.

Hagrid n'avait rien su de son escapade cheminesque. Elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire. Il aurait été triste, déçu… Mais il ne le lui aurait sans doute pas fait remarquer, il n'aurait rien dit, parce qu'il était trop généreux. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle n'avait plus que lui, maintenant. Cela la réconfortait, quelque part.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retourner au manoir de Malfoy, pourquoi ? Pour y lire encore les choses affreuses sur son ascendance ? Et si elle y allait, une dernière fois ? Il était tard, la nuit tombait, Hagrid ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Mais…

Non, elle ne choisit pas de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Elle enfila un pull et sortit, dans le crépuscule, courant vers l'école ; une fois dans le château, elle ne réfléchit pas deux secondes. Elle fila vers le bureau du maître des potions, qui ne manquerait pas de la renvoyer vertement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait osé se rendre en territoire inconnu et ennemi, dans son dos – comme s'il y avait là-dedans quelque chose qui le concernait, tiens…

Elle tambourina à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il n'y avait personne. Juste le craquement du feu dans l'âtre. Même les alambics étaient muets.

Tant pis. Elle avait subitement décidé de venir lui parler, elle l'attendrait. Elle l'attendrait là, assise derrière son bureau, sur lequel elle s'endormit gentiment, fatiguée par une nouvelle nuit passée à faire des cauchemars. Elle l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, et se mette furieusement en colère de la trouver là, à moitié vautrée sur les parchemins.

Comme la porte s'ouvrait, Alice s'éveilla en sursaut, se demandant où elle se trouvait.

Le professeur Rogue resta interdit devant elle, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte, avec un air sombre et le regard froid.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

C'était sur ce ton qu'il s'adressait à elle. C'était toujours de cette façon, qu'il lui parlait. Il n'y avait aucun risque que cet homme, un jour, sache s'exprimer autrement. Mordant. Indifférent. En fait, trop étrange…

« Je suis venue pour vous parler de quelque chose » répondit Alice sans se lever.

Elle le vit tourner la clef dans la serrure. Si par hasard il se mettait à péter les plombs, elle ne pourrait même pas s'enfuir. La fenêtre ? Même pas en rêve. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, pour autant qu'elle sache.

« Levez-vous de là. »

Elle se leva et alla se planter un peu plus loin, près de la cheminée ; elle n'avait pas froid, mais elle s'y sentait mieux que près de lui.

« - Et puis-je savoir, donc, de quoi il retourne ? reprit aimablement Rogue, en s'emparant d'un rouleau de parchemin. Et j'espère que cela en vaut la peine, car vous n'avez absolument pas le droit d'entrer ici.

- C'était ouvert. »

Il la regarda de travers, puis se replongea dans son parchemin.

« - J'ai appris des tas de trucs intéressants, chez votre ami Malfoy, l'autre jour, commença Alice, en se faisant plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était.

- Oh, sûrement… fit-il distraitement.

- Sur vous, par exemple. Sur moi aussi, puisqu'en fait, je viens du même monde.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Je sais que vous étiez un Mangemort.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter, puisque mes parents en étaient aussi.

- Vraim… »

La plume se retrouva stoppée net. Non, en fait, la plume tomba des mains du professeur. Il toussota et leva la tête vers Alice, qui prétendait que… Que quoi ? Elle avait perdu la tête ?! Il avait beau la regarder – enfin, regarder son dos – il ne voyait pas du tout pour quelle raison elle disait cela. Depuis quand pensait-elle lui servir ce mensonge, cette énormité ? Etait-elle persuadée qu'il allait devenir son meilleur ami, là, ou quoi ? Non mais vraiment…

Toutefois, le moment qui suivit fut très lourd de silence.

Alice ne cessait de fixer le feu, gardant les bras croisés contre elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que d'être venue ici, raconter ce qu'elle savait à un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, sinon qu'il valait mieux éviter son courroux.

Elle entendit la chaise racler le sol, comme son propriétaire se levait. Elle l'entendit faire quelques pas, ouvrir une fenêtre et revenir vers la cheminée, juste derrière elle, ou à quelques pas. Elle l'entendit craquer une allumette et sentit l'odeur si particulière de son tabac, qui envahit la pièce comme un fantôme.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour savourer le silence, ce parfum bizarre, cette impression qu'elle avait, à chaque fois qu'il fumait son truc, cette impression de connaître, de se rappeler. Se rappeler ? C'était tellement vague, imprécis, qu'elle en était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Elle devait vraiment être trop fatiguée.

Il fuma sa pipe tranquillement, prenant tout son temps, comme s'il voulait laisser la jeune fille monter en pression et se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû oser entrer ici sans autorisation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? »

Voilà, il avait tendu la perche. Maintenant, soit elle lui répondait, soit elle passait pour une folle, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour venir ici.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne le regarderait pas, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais raconter ce qu'elle avait lu.

« Chez Malfoy, j'ai lu les Chroniques des Sorciers, commença-t-elle lentement. Vous connaissez ? »

Derrière elle, il haussa les épaules en faisant un geste vague de la main.

« Non » fit-il en vidant le fourneau de son calumet dans la cheminée, en prenant grand soin de ne pas approcher Alice de trop près.

Là, elle eut comme une envie de rire absolument absurde. Elle pouffa dans sa main, et trouva la force de garder son sérieux – en fait, c'était cette odeur de fruits, qui émanait apparemment des cheveux de son hôte. Elle toussa pour se donner une contenance et reprit son récit, non sans imaginer le vieux râleur avachi dans une baignoire genre dix-huitième siècle, savourant un bain moussant bien chaud, un bouquin de magie noire à la main, ou bien chantant à tue-tête - « j'aime les fioles, tada tadaaam, j'aime les fioles de mon cachot » - en se shampouinant la tête allègrement, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle crise de rire étouffé.

« Ah, oui, en effet, vos révélations ont l'air vraiment intéressantes, teeeeellement sérieuses et capitales… » grogna l'autre, qui était allé se rasseoir à son bureau.

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui ; elle s'assit sur le bord de la cheminée et reprit la parole.

« Excusez-moi, mais… Heu…Enfin, j'imaginais un truc assez marrant, vous savez, enfin, non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Bref. Les Chroniques des Sorciers, c'est tout un tas de vieux bouquins, dans lesquels nous sommes tous répertoriés. J'y suis, vous aussi, mes parents aussi, les vôtres, toute la généalogie des sorciers, quoi… Je pense qu'en m'invitant chez lui, Malfoy avait l'intention de me faire lire ces trucs. En fait, c'était son intention… »

Elle se mit alors à maudire le jeune sorcier. Il avait tout calculé à l'avance. Peut-être même qu'il savait qu'elle viendrait en parler à son prof de potions. Il devait savoir que ce qui les liait était plus que cela. Plus que quoi au juste ? Leur condition ? Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi lui révéler cela maintenant, à la fin de l'année scolaire, alors qu'elle avait été virée, alors que des gens avaient été tués par une créature, soi-disant à cause d'elle, alors que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir juguler la faim sanglante de ce monstre. Et en plus, il avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser !

Comme Rogue la regardait avec l'air de dire « bon, elle vient cette suite ? », elle reprit le cours de son récit, le regard désormais rivé au sol, fixant cette fissure, là, dans cette vieille dalle froide.

« J'ai lu que vous aviez été un Mangemort, mais ça, à la limite, ce n'est pas étonnant. A vrai dire, ça explique un tas de choses… dit-elle en ignorant largement le rictus que lui adressa Rogue, accompagné du sempiternel froncement de sourcils aigri. Mais j'y ai aussi lu que je descendais de parents… Enfin, de gens comme vous, des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui… Je ne suis pas née de parents moldus, non, mais bel et bien de Mangemorts. »

Rogue sourcilla. Avec quel mépris elle disait ce mot ! Mais elle devait divaguer, c'était impossible. Ou alors, Malfoy fils l'avait menée en bateau, cette naïve… De qui pouvait-elle être la fille ? Le seul qui restât encore en vie, c'était Engel Sheller, et pour peu qu'il sache, il n'avait que deux enfants, l'espèce de folle blonde aux pulsions quasi-meurtrières – d'ailleurs, pourquoi le Choixpeau magique l'avait-il envoyée chez Serdaigle ? - et un frère plus jeune et pas encore en âge d'entrer à l'école.

« Quel nom avaient-ils ? » demanda-t-il quand même, parce que cette histoire le chatouillait malgré tout.

Elle soupira de façon éloquente.

« Drake ou un truc comme ça… » lâcha-t-elle, en faisant des ronds du bout des doigts, sur le sol.

Drake. Ou un truc comme ça. Comme la vie pouvait être surprenante !

Drake… Lucy et William Drake. Incroyable comme il se souvenait d'eux. Comme si c'était hier. Comme si cela faisait à peine cinq ou dix minutes qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, effectivement, la gamine ressemblait fort à son père ; de toute façon, ils avaient tous les trois les cheveux noir corbeau, le teint assez pâle, mais les yeux… Ni lui, ni elle, n'avait pu donner de tels yeux à leur fille. Alice avait ce regard étonnant, inhabituel, de cette couleur ambre unique. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas d'elle ? Il aurait dû, pourtant, il aurait dû se souvenir d'elle.

Elle ne parlait plus, mais le regard qu'il évoquait en son for intérieur lui était caché par les longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Elle devait être la seule après laquelle il pouvait brailler, sans qu'elle détourne les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint.

« Vous les connaissiez. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Le silence qui avait suivi le nom parlait suffisamment.

« Oui » répondit-il bien malgré lui.

Il les connaissait même très bien, pour avoir fréquenté la même classe qu'eux pendant sept ans, et surtout parce qu'il était parent avec l'un d'entre eux. C'étaient des sangs purs, évidemment, ils avaient faits de bons Serpentard, qui étaient naturellement devenus de bons petits serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être les pires, malgré feu Malfoy père.

« Alors, c'est là que tout s'explique ? demanda brusquement Alice sur un drôle de ton. Pourquoi j'aime la magie noire, pourquoi ça me plaît autant, pourquoi je sens la prof quand elle l'utilise ! C'est ça le truc ? Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle veut me bouffer ? »

Il fit un geste d'impuissance. Il n'en savait strictement rien.

« - Je sais juste que quelque chose chez vous attire cette bête, dit-il simplement.

- Ouais, bien sûr… Et puis, je suppose que vous savez comment ils sont morts, pas vrai ? »

Elle mélangeait tout, dans sa soif de savoir, alors qu'elle se targuait du contraire avec véhémence - évidemment, qu'elle voulait savoir.

Avant de répondre, il remplit de nouveau le fourneau de sa pipe – la deuxième depuis qu'il était rentré de la salle à manger. Il s'y appliqua comme si ce seul geste pouvait répondre à sa place, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, parce que ce souvenir était encore trop frais, malgré les années, parce qu'il avait lui-même échappé à cette fin horrible. Puis il l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée, qu'il laissa s'échapper lentement, en regardant le plafond – tiens, ce vieux lustre poussiéreux…

« Oui, je le sais. Je n'y étais pas, mais… »

S'il le lui disait, est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ? Il devait bien être le seul devant lequel elle s'était permise cela. Elle n'avait été qu'elle-même tout ce temps, lui ou pas lui. Comment expliquer la mort de ses parents à cette gamine instable ? Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait lui éviter de souffrir, parce que franchement, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, mais ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa propre expérience de mage noir, il voulait essayer de ne pas être trop cru, mais comment employer des mots fleuris pour raconter ce genre de supplice ? Autant y aller directement.

« En fait, ils ont été cloués par les mains sur un tronc de chêne centenaire, on a essayé de les faire abjurer, mais bien sûr, ils ont refusé, par trois fois. Là, ils ont été décapités et leurs corps jetés dans une crevasse, les têtes ont été brûlées et… »

Alice était devenue si pâle qu'il se tut aussitôt. Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, et ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs de haine, qu'il en sourit, à travers un nuage de fumée.

« Quoi ? C'est vous qui avez voulu savoir, non ? »

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui ; sans chercher à comprendre, elle se planta devant lui et voulut lui asséner un coup au visage. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il perde son arrogance, au moins une fois, surtout pour lui raconter la mort de ses parents en ces termes ignobles ! Et en plus, il semblait trouver cela si naturel, et avec quelle froideur il relatait les faits !

Seulement, il ne la laissa pas le toucher. Elle l'avait déjà frappé une fois, et ce serait la seule. Il la retint, lui coinçant la main dans la sienne, et se leva, sans même poser sa pipe qui fumait encore, et qu'il tenait de l'autre main.

« C'est vous qui avez voulu savoir » répéta-t-il sans se laisser impressionner par le regard haineux d'Alice.

Elle voulut se dégager d'un coup, mais il tenait bon, le bougre.

« Vous pensiez venir ici et m'assommer de questions ? Mmh ? Et bien, oui, je connaissais vos parents. Oui, ils sont morts de façon affreuse, et oui, j'aurais dû être avec eux à ce moment-là. Oui, il y a des souvenirs qui émanent de vous, petite sotte inconsciente. »

Il lui broyait presque la main, mais il ne faisait que commencer. Elle voulait savoir ? Elle saurait.

« Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi je vous avais toujours dans les pattes. Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela vous répugne, mais vous venez du même monde que moi, il y a du sang noir qui coule dans vos veines. Si Voldemort vivait encore, vous vous seriez jetée à ses pieds… Mais il y a ombre et lumière, là-dedans, oui ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous retient… »

Là encore, elle ne baissait pas les yeux. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait la faire plier. Pourtant, il l'avait si souvent vue brisée… Rien n'expliquait cette fierté vis-à-vis de lui. Elle était trop fragile, mais pourtant semblait aussi dure que la pierre. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se laisser mourir, mais elle s'était relevée, et dans ses yeux… Qu'était-ce ?

« C'est cela que veut la folle… Mais si elle le veut, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas pris avant ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous, je le devrais pourtant, mais… Pourquoi vous veut-elle tant ? »

Elle n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait jamais eu peur, et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait cherché. Elle ne croyait pas au hasard, ni au destin, mais quelque chose l'avait poussée à toujours se trouver sur sa route. Il l'avait dit lui-même.

Il lui tenait toujours la main à lui faire mal, mais elle ne cherchait plus à s'en défaire.

« Pourquoi on les a tués ? »

Si on les avait ainsi achevés, ce devait être parce qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de très grave. Et si elle y réfléchissait bien, cela s'était passé après la défection de Elle-Savait-Qui par Harry Potter, parce qu'elle avait maintenant dix-sept ans, et que cette histoire s'était passée il y avait plus de vingt-cinq ans. Le bébé qui avait vaincu Voldemort n'était plus, mais elle savait qui il était, personne ne l'ignorait, car il était une légende, on avait écrit des livres sur lui, elle les avait tous lus. Mais la première mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres remontait si loin dans le temps…

« - Ils ont essayé de ramener le Lord, dit Rogue en serrant encore l'étau de sa main. Ils ont exhumé du passé des magies interdites. Ils les ont utilisées sur des Moldus, ils ont fait des sacrifices rituels, vous saisissez ? Pour eux, Azkaban n'aurait jamais suffi, malgré les Détraqueurs, malgré le quartier de haute-sécurité créé spécialement pour leurs semblables… Alors, il y a eu une expédition punitive. Ne me demandez pas qui en a fait partie, car personne ne le sait. Ils les ont retrouvés au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Ensuite…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la décapitation et tout le tra la la… »

Elle essaya de se dégager, encore une fois. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la lâcher ? Il lui faisait mal, en plus !

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fini comme eux ? »

Il y avait comme une lueur dans le regard froid du maître des potions. Une flamme glacée, comme si Alice avait ravivé en son esprit des souvenirs lointains, et qu'il prenait plaisir à le lui servir, sans retenue. Si seulement elle savait qu'elle était la seule à qui il en avait jamais parlé… Si seulement elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'à elle, qu'il pouvait en parler…

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Il sourit, mais ce sourire était aussi cruel que les autres.

Elle pensa à nouveau à la baignoire façon dix-huitième, mais cette fois, cela n'eut aucun effet hilarant. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle voulait savoir. Elle trouvait cela morbide, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

« Moi, j'étais ici, répondit Rogue. J'avais eu la chance de croiser la route de Dumbledore… Eux, non, c'était de toute façon trop tard et ils n'auraient jamais voulu. Ce doit être à ce moment, que quelqu'un vous a confié à ces Moldus… Lorsque les Drake sont morts, je travaillais ici depuis près de dix ans, je les avais perdus de vue, ou abandonnés, comme vous voulez. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous, et pourtant, j'étais proche de vos parents. »

Forcément, puisque qu'elle n'était née qu'onze ans après la première défaite de Voldemort. Elle avait vu le jour l'année où Harry Potter était entré en première année à Poudlard. Sept ans après, il avait de nouveau vaincu le Maître, l'emportant dans l'oubli avec lui. Ces fous de sorciers noirs qui étaient ses parents avaient mis l'Angleterre à feu et à sang, pendant une décennie, en toute impunité ? Rogue, pendant ce temps, se cachait bien au chaud derrière les murs de Poudlard ; en fait, cela faisait maintenant vingt-sept ans qu'il s'y planquait. Mais là n'était pas la question, du moins pour le moment.

Alice prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Et c'est juste Dumbledore qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'étreinte de la main de Rogue se desserra alors. Il fit un pas en arrière et foudroya du regard l'effrontée qui avait l'audace de vouloir entrer dans sa tête et ses souvenirs. Cela ne la regardait pas. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, non ?

Comme elle restait interdite, plantée-là à le regarder d'un air étonné, il s'occupa pendant un instant, le temps de se préparer un nouveau calumet. Il n'était plus d'humeur à lever le pied avec ce passe-temps.

« Voldemort m'a pris quelqu'un. »

Alice toussa. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle aurait voulu pousser plus avant sa curiosité, mais elle ne le put. Au lieu de cela, elle s'éloigna de lui, et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la cheminée. Ce fut à cet instant, et seulement à cet instant, qu'elle laissa la peine prendre la place de son dégoût et de sa colère. Elle enlaça ses genoux de ses bras, et y posa le menton ; elle n'aurait jamais cru pleurer sur le sort d'inconnus – des meurtriers – qu'elle découvrait à peine, par la bouche d'un de leurs semblables. Elle laissa malgré tout les larmes couler. Elle ne sanglotait pas, elle pleurait juste, c'était seulement des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

Seul le craquement du feu dénotait dans le silence.

Alice leva brusquement la tête, consciente que le sorcier l'observait. Or, il ne l'observait pas. Non, il la fixait simplement, avec une telle expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, qu'elle en rougit presque.

« Cela seul vous a ôté de son pouvoir ? »murmura-t-elle avec gène, parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon exagérée.

La flamme étrange, dans le regard de Rogue, avait disparu. Elle avait cédé la place au regard habituel, froid, noir, insondable.

« - Cela vous étonne ? fit-il sèchement, visiblement peu enchanté de parler de cela.

- Si ça vous dérange, n'en parlez pas, répondit Alice aussi sèchement. Je ne vous ai rien demandé de plus là-dessus.

- Alors, allez vous-en. »

Sans un mot, elle se leva. Elle avait l'habitude de ces fins de conversation brutales. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui restait en suspens. Rien n'était totalement révélé. Elle saurait peut-être qui Voldemort avait pris à cet homme sans cœur. Plus tard, ou jamais. Elle n'avait pas oublié que si Bathory restait en vie, elle, Alice, aurait peu de chances de garder la sienne.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à son professeur de potions. Premièrement, la porte était fermée à clef, deuxièmement, la jeune fille mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus ; elle s'adossa au vantail de bois, appuyée sur ses mains, qu'elle avait croisées dans son dos. Elle devait être folle, pour vouloir rester ici encore un peu.

« Il me semble que je vous ai dit de partir. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle chercha vite fait un prétexte.

« Vous vous y connaissez un peu en créatures bizarres ? »

Il soupira, excédé. Elle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ? S'il s'y connaissait en créatures bizarres ? Si elle voulait, il pourrait lui faire un exposé complet sur certaines races de vampires, celles qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce que semblait être la créature de la folle.

« Venez-en au fait. »

Alors, Alice se rapprocha du bureau, juste histoire de s'asseoir sur une des chaises, là.

« - L'autre soir, j'ai vu une tête sans corps, par la fenêtre, chez Hagrid. Je suppose que vous savez que je rêve de monstres toutes les nuits…

- C'est possible, et alors ?

- En fait, Hagrid ne sait pas ce que c'était.

- Vous l'avez rêvée, votre tête.

- Non, pas du tout. Elle m'observait par la fenêtre, et j'étais bien réveillée. »

Deuxième soupir excédé. Il n'en avait rien à faire, des visions de la gamine. Pourtant, elle lui décrivit l'apparition avec une telle précision, qu'il ne pouvait plus que la croire. Cette tête-là, pour peu qu'elle fut aussi affreuse qu'elle le disait, avait dû lui faire sacrément peur. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu dans ses bouquins. Ce ne devait pas être une manifestation de la créature buveuse de sang. Mais dans ce cas, qu'était-ce ?

Hagrid ne l'avait pas vue, il n'en avait même pas parlé. De toute façon, ce qu'il faisait ne les aidait pas du tout. Il voulait bien faire, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il ne le faisait que pour rassurer McGonagall.

« - Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? demanda Rogue avec lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je vous ai dit ça. Vous me parlez de ces Mangemorts qui sont mes parents, d'un air de vous en ficher complètement. Je vous cause de cette tête, et sur le même ton, vous me dites que vous n'y pouvez rien. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois de ressentir des trucs ? Vous riez quand vous vous coincez un doigt dans une porte, non ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait là ? Elle n'allait jamais s'en aller. Elle allait le gaver de paroles insipides et inutiles. Il ne voyait même pas que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement rester ici, parce que malgré tout, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'elle se sentait chez elle. C'était aussi bête que cela. Il pensait juste, à cet instant, que cette gamine n'avait vraiment pas de chance ; elle avait perdu ses parents adoptifs, pour apprendre par la suite que ses véritables parents étaient des assassins sanguinaires, des fanatiques, morts dans des circonstances épouvantables, qui n'avaient même pas de sépulture décente… Finalement, elle perdait petit à petit tous ceux auxquels elle tenait.

Et Marcus Elwood ? Elle ne devait même pas savoir cela ! Fallait-il le lui dire ? Elle finirait par l'apprendre autrement.

« Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir » dit Rogue sans préambule, sans même suivre le fil de la conversation initiale.

Alice se pencha en avant, les mains coincées entre ses genoux, comme pour recevoir la confidence par-dessus le bureau.

« Marcus Elwood a été tué la nuit dernière. »

Autant aller se jeter dans le lac un premier janvier sous la neige.

Ce fut aussi ce que ressentit Alice. Son sang s'était glacé, d'un coup. Son coeur s'était tordu dans sa poitrine, tout comme ses entrailles. Elle s'était appuyée lourdement au dossier de la chaise. Elle regardait fixement la plume dans l'encrier, posée près d'un parchemin à moitié déroulé, sans vraiment la voir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

Puis…

« - Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Comme Gabriel ? Elle l'a vidé de son sang ? Elle l'a mordu, c'est ça ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, maintenant ? Lui dire comment la folle avait officié, sur cette nouvelle victime, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Mentir… La fourberie, c'était une de ses spécialités, non ?

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Alice déplaça son regard sur lui.

« Je dois faire quoi, pour qu'elle arrête ? »

Cela non plus, il ne le savait pas. Pour une fois, il ne connaissait pas de réponse à sa question.

Elle s'était levée. Vu sa pâleur, il se demandait si elle n'allait pas s'écrouler, ou être malade.

« Est-ce que je dois aller la voir ? dit-elle doucement, en faisant quelques pas vers la porte, les bras croisés mollement sur sa poitrine, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui dise de me tuer ? Elle veut quoi ? Mon cœur ? Mes yeux ? Quoi ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin entre la porte et le bureau.

« Pour qu'elle arrête, je dois me tuer, c'est cela ? C'est cela, c'est sûr. »

L'avait-il bien entendue ?

Il s'était levé sans bruit, et avait entrepris une approche tout aussi silencieuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire que le gamin était mort. Cela faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup dans la même soirée.

Avant qu'il ait pu la rattraper, elle s'était jetée sur la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée, et s'était précipitée dans le couloir, en direction de la tour d'astronomie. C'était certain, elle allait commettre l'irréparable. Il ne pouvait certes se vanter de la connaître parfaitement, mais il savait comment elle était, impulsive, irréfléchie, trop passionnée. Si elle se mettait en tête de se jeter dans le vide ou de s'ouvrir les veines, elle le ferait. Comme si n'avait que cela à faire, de la suivre en courant – et elle courait vite – pour tenter de la raisonner.

Là-haut, c'était l'endroit où ils avaient découvert la mise en scène macabre.

Alice sentait encore les maléfices qui flottaient dans l'air. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais il y avait le vent, frais, qui s'engouffrait dans la tour par les grandes ogives des murs. Le vent qui s'enroulait maintenant autour d'elle, qui caressait son visage comme mille petites mains apaisantes. Devant elle, la nuit. Sous ses pieds, le vide. Si elle se laissait tomber, qui la pleurerait ? Si elle se laissait tomber, le démon qui courait dans les murs ne tuerait plus. Il n'y aurait plus d'enjeu. Plus de sang à dévorer.

Elle se tenait à peine appuyée au pilier. Elle s'était penchée, la main posée sur le mur. Elle ne pleurait même pas ; à quoi bon ? Qui ses larmes pourraient-elles émouvoir ? La lune ?

Elle se pencha encore, n'effleurant plus le mur que du bout des doigts.

« C'est ça, allez-y ! Suicidez-vous ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas : inutile.

La voix derrière elle était essoufflée. Oh, le vieux avait couru. Cela aurait pu être drôle, dans d'autres circonstances.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Trop de mauvaises ondes ici. Elle avait dû hériter de ses vrais parents cette faculté de sentir la magie noire. Des fanatiques… Elle aurait pu finir comme eux. Mais elle ne le voulait. Si des gens mouraient à cause d'elle, ce ne serait jamais de sa main. Jamais.

Puis, elle bascula, lourdement, comme un pêcheur tiré de sa barque par une créature des fonds marins. Ce fut comme si le vent l'avait happée.

Le maître des potions fut vif ; pour une fois, il ne craignit pas de se rendre ridicule. Qu'on ne lui demande pas pourquoi il s'était précipité derrière Alice pour lui sauver la vie, parce qu'il n'aurait su que répondre. Des réminiscences de ses vieux sentiments pour une femme ? Des souvenirs des parents de cette fille qui voulait en finir ? Impossible. Tout cela n'était rien d'autre que le passé.

Elle était assez légère, mais il ne la tenait que par la main, et elle commençait à glisser. Il s'imagina ces espèces de crétins de Moldus qui se plaisent à entretenir leur musculature – le seul effet fut de le faire grimacer de dégoût. S'il se penchait plus, c'était la chute assurée. Tant pis. Il essaya de la saisir de sa main libre. Tant bien que mal, il finit par arriver à la tenir à deux mains, et là, c'était son pull qui se mettait à glisser. Bon sang, quel poids mort !

« Pourriez pas m'aider non ?... » grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il la hissa, se fit mal au dos, puis lorsqu'elle fut près du bord, il la fit basculer comme il put, et elle l'entraîna de tout son poids en arrière. Dans la chute, il se fit mal aux coudes.

Il se dégagea bien vite d'elle, qui gisait maintenant sur le sol froid de la terrasse, et recula.

« Espèce de fou… » fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait très bien voir les larmes poindre au coin de ses paupières. Elle se redressa sur un coude, puis s'assit sur le côté ; elle porta une main à son visage et se mit à pleurer, à moitié cachée, à moitié de glace, complètement perdue.

Il s'était mis à genoux, assez loin, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la laisser épancher son chagrin. Il fallait que ça sorte, encore une fois. Sinon, elle retomberait dans cette apathie qui finirait par la rendre vraiment folle. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait. Il méprisait la faiblesse. Pleurer était une faiblesse. Mais elle, c'était Alice.

Alice qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, à genoux sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Alice qui s'était approchée pour pouvoir reposer son front sur les genoux de celui qui venait de la sortir du vide. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré qu'en sa présence – enfin, à part ce pauvre Cedric. Une fois, il l'avait laissée pleurer sur son épaule. Maintenant, c'était elle qui cherchait sa présence. Ne cherchait-elle pas un substitut de son père ? Quelle question étrange, pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle chercher cela chez lui ?

Il soupira, bien plus excédé qu'auparavant.

Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire.

Pourtant, il fit une chose que jamais il n'aurait dû faire, parce qu'il honnissait le simple fait d'y penser. Il leva la main et la posa sur les cheveux de cette fille qui avait décidé de mourir, dans un geste décalé, mais qu'elle parvint à trouver apaisant.

S'il s'était vu, il se serait certainement jeté un sort d'Oubli, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pourtant, maintenant, il savait que la vie de cette fille était liée à la sienne, il savait pourquoi. Elle ne mourrait pas, elle ne prendrait jamais la voie que ses parents avaient commencé à tracer pour elle, et à laquelle ils avaient pourtant tenté de la soustraire.

C'était hors de question.

Dumbledore devait le savoir depuis le début, voilà pourquoi il avait émis ces restrictions quand à l'usage de magie noire, fusse-t-il personnel et non dangereux pour les élèves. Alice ne lui avait pas seulement rappelé Severus Rogue élève de Serpentard, mais aussi ses parents, William Drake et Lucy Fairway, ceux qui devaient devenir plus tard un fléau du monde sorcier. Tout était devenu si clair, d'un coup… C'était tellement évident, maintenant. Voilà pourquoi il cherchait la compagnie d'Alice, comme elle cherchait la sienne : ils étaient pareils.

D'une personne à l'autre, le sang noir restait le sang noir. Celui d'Alice devait avoir quelque chose de plus. C'était ce qu'il fallait découvrir. Mystère ou pas.


	25. Chapitre vingt cinq

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le solstice d'été. La pleine lune tomberait exactement cette nuit-là. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas la créature qui agirait. La créature n'existait plus. Enfin elle vivait toujours, mais elle n'était plus indépendante ; elle était en Eswann. Elles ne faisaient désormais qu'une. Le rituel accomplit sur Marcus Elwood avait clos la lente absorption du vampire par sa maîtresse ; chaque goutte de sang bue sur tous les élèves morts y avait contribué. Elle ne craignait plus rien, ni lumière, ni arme d'argent, ni pieu, ni eau bénite, rien.

Bien sûr, il restait des éléments perturbateurs, en la personne du chasseur de vampires, et aussi en celle du professeur de potions, ce damné mage noir sur le retour. Mais vu la façon plutôt amusante dont ils avaient échoué moult fois, ces incapables, ce serait une véritable partie de plaisir que de leur arracher la proie.

Personne ne savait comment la détruire, elle, l'envoyée du Mal. Qui saurait qu'il fallait lui couper la tête, après avoir mêlé son sang à de la sève de chêne centenaire, et la brûler ? Qui réciterait les formules qui annihileraient son âme pour la renvoyer en enfer ? Qui ? Ces rites-là étaient tombés dans l'oubli depuis des siècles. Elle seule connaissait la magie antique, elle seule avait ce savoir, elle seule connaissait ses faiblesses, son unique faiblesse.

Elle voulait manger le cœur de la jeune Alice, pour accéder au pouvoir le plus délicieux qu'il soit : dominer tout, mondes moldu et sorcier confondus, pour l'offrir au seul Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou pas.

Qui eut cru que dans cette gamine résidait une magie ténébreuse si pure ? Le savait-elle, elle-même ? Sûrement pas. D'où sortait-elle, elle ? Du ventre impur d'une femme moldue ? Vraiment ? Elle connaissait la magie noire, elle aimait cela, elle avait même tenté de l'envoûter, une fois, mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait du potentiel, comme c'était dommage de devoir la tuer… Elle aurait fait une parfaite servante du vrai Lord, elle lui aurait été totalement soumise, en tout. Non, elle devait mourir, car la force résidait dans son cœur, son cœur palpitant qui diffusait dans ses veines un sang si brûlant, si obscur et si lumineux à la fois.

Et puis, une fois qu'elle aurait dévoré le cœur de la fille, elle irait arracher la tête de l'infidèle maître des potions, cette espèce de vieux prude qui se pensait intouchable, qui n'osait même pas reconnaître qu'il aurait pu s'adonner à bien des plaisirs avec elle, si seulement il ne se voilait pas si stupidement la face ! Il avait commis l'affront de la repousser, elle, Eswann, alors que rien ni personne ne lui avait jamais résisté, alors qu'elle jouait si facilement de ses charmes, pour faire tomber dans ses bras meurtriers, les jeunes gens qui y laissaient la vie. Oui, elle le tuerait aussi, lui, le fier et froid sorcier au cœur éteint ; elle le torturerait – pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas la vie d'Alice sous ses yeux ? – et elle le tuerait, doucement, petit à petit, et elle l'abandonnerait aux corbeaux. S'il n'était pas à elle, et bien, il ne serait à personne.

Eswann Bathory, le sourire aux lèvres comme jamais, donnait son dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans même s'appuyer sur le livre qu'elle avait laissé, ouvert, sur son bureau. Elle était en train d'expliquer à la classe de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, comment se défaire d'un esprit, surtout si celui-ci hantait votre maison et s'y manifestait violemment. C'était fort intéressant, et pour une fois, la prof semblait en pleine forme – ou en pleines formes, se plaisaient à penser certains garçons, comme d'habitude. Elle était souriante, avait bonne mine et ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle – plus aucun effet secondaire de sa lente mutation, qui l'avait épuisée pendant six longs mois. Elle savait très bien qu'ils la trouvaient affolante, et elle regrettait vraiment de ne point pouvoir déguster celui-ci, celui-là et aussi cette petite rousse qui semblait si délicieuse… Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait si bien !

Si ces pauvres gamins savaient comment elle s'y était prise, pour en arriver là ! Ils s'enfuiraient tous en courant, et même, s'ils se sauvaient, elle les rattraperait sans mal et les égorgeraient, les filles en dernier, pour boire leur jeunesse à même la peau.

S'ils avaient su qu'elle pouvait tous les tuer, là, d'un seul coup…

Si elle avait su que quelqu'un connaissait le moyen de la détruire… Si elle avait su que sa proie et son ennemi possédaient la clef de son secret… Evidemment, elle ne le savait pas, pas plus qu'eux ne savaient ce qu'elle était, pas plus qu'elle ne savait que la race dont elle descendait à présent s'éteindrait avec elle, et qu'avant elle, il y avait eu Lucy et William Drake…

Si elle avait su qu'elle avait été choisie, qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet…

Dans son manoir bien trop calme, Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas, inquiet, nerveux, à deux doigts de courir chez Engel Sheller pour lui demander d'arrêter séance tenante ses manigances, parce qu'il en avait assez de devoir mentir, il en avait assez de voir ce sale type venir chez lui, pour courtiser sa mère qui perdait la raison chaque jour un peu plus !

Draco Malfoy n'était certes pas un enfant de chœur, il n'était pas quelqu'un de véritablement gentil, ni serviable, il ne faisait rien gratuitement, mais il ne supportait plus les agissements de l'ancien ami de son père. Ce qu'il avait fait était intolérable. Ce débauché le mettait hors de lui !

Il y avait ce vieux secret, qui lui pesait trop.

Il avait fait venir ici la fille Drake, Alice, pour lui apprendre qui elle était en réalité. A l'heure qu'il était, elle avait sûrement dû en parler à son mentor, le professeur Rogue. Elle avait dû lui dire sous quel nom elle était née. Elle devait donc désormais savoir comment ses parents avaient trouvé la mort, et pour quelles raisons. Donc, elle devait savoir quel genre de personnes ses parents avaient fréquenté, dont Rogue lui-même. Lui, Draco, avait fait cela sciemment, sans aucun remord sur l'instant. Comme un jeu.

Il était peut-être tout puissant dans son monde du Ministère, mais là, ici, au dessus du Ministère, il y avait Sheller, avec son sourire enjôleur, sa voix suave qui aurait fait fondre un bloc de glace, son regard perçant qui vous met à nu sans manière, sa façon reptilienne d'embobiner les gens sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, si bien que ceux-ci ne peuvent plus que se plier à ses exigences. Sheller, Engel de son prénom – mensonge, il n'avait rien d'un ange, sinon ses yeux d'un bleu céleste – avait promis à Draco que sa mère resterait avec lui, chez lui, au manoir, et qu'il n'ébruiterait jamais sa folie, ni le fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue sur le chemin du village, à danser dans la fontaine ; il avait aussi promis que certaines de ses pratiques magiques resteraient sous silence ; il avait aussi promis que Son courroux ne retomberait pas sur lui et sa mère, s'il l'aidait à faire tomber le cœur qui ramènerait Sa puissance.

Il avait cherché longtemps, ce que Sheller entendait par « cœur ». Puis il y avait eu cette affaire de meurtres à caractère vampirique, à l'école de Poudlard. Comme par hasard, on l'avait chargé du dossier. Il y avait trouvé le nom pour le moins étrange de cette Alice Rogue. Il y avait eu plusieurs morts, et Albus Dumbledore, le doyen, avait demandé officiellement la venue d'un spécialiste. Draco avait donc trouvé tout naturel d'envoyer Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, un ancien camarade d'université du professeur incriminé ; de toute façon, c'était son meilleur élément, le plus jeune aussi, mais qui avait réussi à rester en vie après l'intrigue du démon japonais.

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie que par le biais de son vampire, Sheller ne fasse mettre à mort Alice. En souriant, il se demanda pourquoi ne tuait-il pas sa fille ? Elle avait l'âme si noire, qu'il avait dû verser une grosse somme à l'école, pour que le Choixpeau magique ne l'envoie pas à Serpentard ; la corruption, elle aussi, elle s'y connaissait, à en croire les filles qu'elle avait mises à sa botte. S'il ressentait le besoin de puissance, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller autrement ? N'y avait-il que le sang, la chair et les os, pour ramener à la vie, le plus immonde de tous les démons de cette terre ? Le cœur d'Alice ne descendait pas de lui, le Lord. Pourquoi elle ?

Ni elle, ni Rogue, ni lui, personne ne savait que de vampires ne pouvaient venir que des vampires. Eswann Bathory s'était faite mordre et parasiter, c'était une aubaine pour Sheller – ou un coup habilement monté ! Sinon, il serait sans doute encore en train de chercher un réceptacle pour sa créature. Mais Alice, elle, descendait des Drake ! Sheller ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle avait juste hérité des pouvoirs obscurs de ses parents, elle n'avait aucun lien avec Voldemort. Seul du sang vampirique coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir son cœur ; ce n'était tout simplement pas une raison du tout ! C'était absurde, complètement absurde, comme toute cette histoire, depuis le début ! Oui, tout, depuis le début, n'était qu'absurdités, rien ne se tenait.

« Accio absinthe ! »

Draco n'avait pas envie de se déplacer jusqu'au coffre à alcool ; il reçut le coffret contenant l'absinthe et s'assit sur le canapé, face à la cheminée. Il se moquait bien de savoir que n'importe qui pouvait le voir, parce que tout le monde savait que c'était l'abus de cet alcool qui avait rendu folle sa mère. A vrai dire, elle avait commencé à s'y adonner après la mort de son époux, dont elle ne se serait jamais remise de toute façon. Lorsque Sheller avait bien gentiment étouffé l'affaire de la fontaine du chemin, toutes les bouteilles de cette liqueur interdite avaient été vidées et brûlées. Cela n'avait pas rendu la raison à Narcissa Malfoy, loin de là ; maintenant, elle ne faisait juste que vivre, avec parfois, des crises de larmes intenses, poussant de longues plaintes, auxquelles succédaient de longues heures de silence oppressant.

Et là, c'était son fils, qui préparait son propre verre d'une main experte ; la cuillère en argent, le sucre, la liqueur qui coulait en exhalant son odeur particulière… Et cette couleur verte, si mystérieuse…

Draco avala le contenu de son verre en petites gorgées, qu'il laissait sur sa langue quelques secondes, comme pour laisser l'alcool l'envahir le plus insidieusement possible. Cela montait vite à la tête, et la danse des flammes dans l'âtre devant lui, avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, elle aussi, comme si lentement ces flammes prenaient la couleur de l'absinthe, et qu'elles devenaient un merveilleux feu vert émeraude, comme si de ces flammes sortait un démon, ou une âme égarée, enfin, un être tourmenté qui venait pour lui, pour le prendre et l'emmener dans son enfer de souffrances éternelles.

Il s'en servit un deuxième…

Les hallucinations avaient un côté effrayant, mais tellement apaisant, parce qu'elles lui faisaient oublier qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse qui joue avec le feu, parce qu'il oubliait qu'à cause de lui, de sa lâcheté, quelqu'un allait mourir, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, il oubliait qu'à cause de lui, il avait ajouté une pièce au jeu mortel qui se jouait depuis des mois.

Que faire ? Rejoindre les autres dans un combat silencieux ridicule ? Conneries ! Lhiannan y laisserait peut-être la vie, mais il ferait le boulot pour lequel il était payé. Rogue finirait par s'en aller loin d'ici, s'il s'apercevait du degré de pourriture du monde sorcier, même sans Voldemort, quoique, comme rien ne semblait l'ébranler, celui-là… Dumbledore était sans doute perdu. Alice… Et bien, Alice était le point central de cette affaire.

Il se servit un troisième verre, le dernier espérait-il.

Alice… Il l'aurait bien volontiers mise dans son lit, finalement, ça aurait été toujours mieux pour elle que de se retrouver éventrée et le cœur arraché… Non mais franchement, cette liqueur lui faisait penser de ces trucs ! Il étouffa un rire quelque peu dément. Alice dans son lit, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait qu'il soit tombé bien bas pour penser à cela, maintenant, alors qu'il n'en voulait même pas, de cette fille.

Des coups frappés à la porte du salon le firent à peine bouger ; il grogna un vague « foutez-moi la paix », mais resta vautré dans le canapé, son verre encore à la main, posé à côté de lui, dont quelques gouttes souillaient le velours vert anglais. Tout ce vert… Ecoeurant.

Son elfe de maison entra, pour aussitôt laisser la place à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir, pour l'instant, chaque fois, tous les jours. L'elfe s'en alla aussi vite, fermant la porte derrière lui ; comment était-ce, son nom, déjà ? Peu importe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?» grommela Malfoy, sans même se lever pour accueillir son invité qui s'était invité.

L'autre, sans aucune manière, vint s'asseoir lascivement sur le fauteuil, à la gauche de son hôte.

« - Quoi ? Je suis persona non grata ? fit Sheller en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas un moulin ici, c'est chez moi, répondit Malfoy gracieusement. Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Sans vous faire annoncer, en plus ! Ma mère est souffrante !...

- Je voulais savoir juste une chose. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, avec son sourire de bellâtre ! Des claques, oui ! Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il, pour aller et venir ici comme dans sa propre maison ?

Malfoy se redressa ; le verre d'alcool roula sur le canapé et alla se briser sur le sol, en deux morceaux. Il y vit comme une sorte de présage, un mauvais présage.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que demain, c'est le solstice d'été, et que la nuit prochaine, la lune sera pleine… » fit Sheller d'un ton léger.

Malfoy hocha la tête en haussant une épaule ; oui, il savait cela. Pourquoi diable se prendrait-il autant la tête, sinon, hein ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par terre ; un de ces deux bouts de verre suffirait à trancher la gorge de ce fourbe… Il valait mieux qu'il n'y songe pas. Il était puissant, Engel, très puissant, et même si l'Avada Kedavra faisait partie des sorts Impardonnables, il en connaissait des pires que cela. Il connaissait les formules de magie interdite, celles que lui, Draco, ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Rester en vie lui serait utile…

« - Et alors ? fit-il tout aussi légèrement.

- C'est ce soir. »

Cela, il le savait aussi.

Mais Sheller, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était s'il pouvait l'avoir, elle, avant de la céder au vampire. Ainsi donc, il était venu comme ça, pour voir ce que ferait son petit serviteur, pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Non mais franchement !

Il aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de ce souhait. Sheller était juste un pervers, en fait ? Il voulait se repaître de la jeune fille, avant ? C'était cela ? Serait-ce cela, la dernière requête qu'il émettrait, avant d'enfin les laisser en paix, sa mère et lui ? Qu'il organise un viol ?

« Allons, Draco, vous êtes bien pâle, fit Sheller doucereusement. Cette mauvaise liqueur vous est montée à la tête ? »

Malfoy lui sourit de façon parlante.

Qu'il aille au diable, ce bouffon !

Oui, il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir savourer son état en paix, à savoir ne penser à rien, se laisser envahir par les visions glauques du feu, s'imaginer loin de tout cela, se dire que tout serait si simple sans cet immonde sorcier, juste penser à dormir jusqu'à en mourir.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez de moi, encore ? fit-il en se levant, sans vaciller, pour prendre le coffret sur la table basse.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne connaîtrai jamais sa saveur… Ignorez-vous donc ce que c'est, le goût du sang, non, celui de la pureté ?

- Ouais, bin, y'a des tas de vierges en Angleterre » grogna Draco en refermant le coffret de la liqueur.

Il ne comprit pas bien la formule employée par Sheller, mais il se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout du salon ; il se cogna la tête sur le sol et l'étourdissement dû à la douleur lui souleva l'estomac. Il se releva difficilement, la main sur le front, un malaise lui tordant les entrailles.

L'autre le regardait d'un air plus que mauvais, sa baguette à la main, la tenant nonchalamment, comme s'il se prenait pour le maître châtiant son vassal. Puis il vint vers lui, s'amusant à balancer sa baguette du bout de ses doigts.

« Petite vipère… » fit-il entre ses dents.

Il se planta devant lui, et leva lentement la main, pour la refermer sur sa gorge ; Draco en eut le souffle coupé sur le coup, puis l'autre desserra son étreinte, juste de quoi le laisser respirer. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé ce dandy capable d'un tel geste, mais en regardant dans ses yeux, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le vice, dans sa forme la plus pure. Il y avait une ressemblance avec son père, dans ce regard, cette détermination à faire le mal, quoiqu'il advienne. Le mal ? Quelle rigolade, oui !

« - Je peux vous écraser la tête d'un seul coup de talon, petit vipère, siffla Sheller en gardant le même calme froid, sans ciller un instant. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris… La dernière chose qu'il vous reste, votre mère, ou votre dignité, je ne sais pas, vous pouvez les perdre, si j'en ai l'envie. Vous n'avez pas envie de vous retrouver tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Avec pour seule compagnie, le fantôme de votre cher père… Ou son sang sur vos mains…

- Ah, oui, c'est vous qui me parlez de sang sur les mains ? »

Les doigts de Sheller se serrèrent d'un coup. Oh mais qu'il le tue, à la fin ! Sa lâcheté y trouverait une délivrance, c'était certain. Mieux que le suicide et une meilleure place au Ministère.

Les yeux bleus de Sheller étaient froids comme l'acier. Comme les siens. Mais ils parlaient assez clairement.

« Je la veux, ce soir, est-ce clair ? dit-il pour y ajouter plus de poids. Sinon, j'irai m'amuser autrement, peut-être moins proprement… »

Draco fit alors un sourire que Sheller ne sut expliquer.

Le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur le poignet de celui qui le tenait, et il serra lui aussi ; il fit un pas en avant, en lui faisant lâcher prise, et il serrait à lui broyer les os. Dans ses yeux gris, la même froideur. Oh, certes, il n'avait pas sa puissance et ne commandait pas la même magie, mais il n'oubliait pas qui il était, qui était son père.

« Allez-y, servez-vous de votre baguette, dit-il avec détermination, l'invitant d'un geste de sa main libre. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous en prie. »

Sheller lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment exprimer la même chose.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin. Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, je reviendrai m'occuper de vous, et peut-être aussi que je dégusterai votre chère maman… »

Malfoy le lâcha.

Dans un petit rire mesquin tout à fait approprié, Engel Sheller disparut en transplanant. Puisque son petit serviteur minable le laissait tomber, et bien soit, il irait chercher la fille lui-même, et ensuite, il repasserait par ici, comme il l'avait dit.

Le jeune sorcier prit une grande inspiration, et expira longuement, comme pour essayer de retrouver le calme ; il sentait ses mains trembler sous l'effet de la nervosité, et l'absinthe semblait vivante dans son estomac. Il lui fallut un long moment de lutte contre elle, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle resterait en lui. C'était lui, le maître en cette maison !

Il se baissa, ramassa le coffret disloqué, qu'il remit en état d'un coup de baguette magique – comme c'était pratique – et alla le ranger dans le coffre à spiritueux. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte dérobée de son bureau, dans lequel il s'enferma pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le moment ; Sheller ne reviendrait pas avant le surlendemain. Là, il avait surtout envie de se faire oublier, et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait demandé aux murs de l'avaler.

Sa conduite était inqualifiable. Livrer une fille à ce monstre… Quelle honte ! Il déshonorait le nom des Malfoy !

Oh, non… Bien au contraire, il mettait en avant la plus honorable qualité de cette famille. Faire le mal ! Il n'était pas Draco Malfoy pour rien. Il avait certes passé son père au fil d'une épée, mais… C'était Lucius ou lui. C'était un duel, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait eu plus de chance, c'était tout ! Maintenant, il fallait bien redorer ce blason tombé dans la poussière. Et si Sheller voulait la fille, qu'il la prenne !

Et si les murs voulaient bien l'avaler, cela lui aurait rendu un grand service… Comme cela, il n'aurait plus à supporter les pleurs de sa folle de mère, ni ses silences ridicules, il serait enfin en paix. Il serait lui. Draco, fils de Lucius.

L'absinthe lui avait singulièrement ouvert l'esprit.

Bien sûr, il était Draco, il n'avait pas besoin de fardeau, il était libre, il n'avait pas assassiné son père, il s'en était libéré. Tout comme il se libèrerait de cette mère qui ne lui avait jamais servi à quoi que ce soit. L'avait-elle aimé, au moins, son fils unique ?

Marchant comme dans un rêve, Draco Malfoy sortit de son bureau, sa baguette magique à la main, et monta à l'étage. Il avait l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui, comme si le tapis sur lequel il marchait était vivant et ondulait sous ses pas, comme si les murs se gonflaient sous le rythme d'une respiration animale, il avait lui-même l'impression de se fondre dans le sol ; il était en sueur, il avait du mal à respirer, le sang bourdonnait à ses tempes, il avait du mal à contenir les spasmes de son estomac qui se révoltait. Ces sensations étaient intolérables, tellement humaines.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère ; légèrement entrouverte, elle laissait s'exhaler un parfum de fleurs – des roses, ou des lys, il s'en moquait bien, maintenant. Il n'avait qu'à pousser le battant pour entrer ; il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Narcissa dormait, ou semblait dormir, allongée sur une bergère, à peine couverte par une couverture de laine douce et légère. Des boucles de ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur sa joue, et elle tenait, serré dans sa main blanche, un mouchoir de dentelle. Dans son sommeil, elle n'avait rien d'une folle. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle avait juste beaucoup de chagrin, elle était malheureuse. Elle devait se sentir si seule… Mais Draco ne laisserait pas Engel Sheller la toucher. Jamais. Il ne l'aurait pas, elle.

Il vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, pour la regarder une dernière fois. C'était la seule chose qui était claire dans son esprit. Elle. La chair qui l'avait fait, lui. Il se pencha pour baiser son front et se releva.

La baguette tomba sur l'épais tapis, à ses pieds. Il ne pourrait pas le faire. Pas comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer comme un vulgaire Mangemort, pas avec ce sort qui avait pris tant de gens. A peine eut-il fini de se le dire que ses mains se posaient sur le cou gracile de sa mère, et se mettaient à serrer, serrer, serrer…

Elle ne se débattit pas, ou à peine, comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas voir le visage de celui qui la tuait. Elle le laissa faire avec un tel abandon que Draco sentit son cœur se tordre.

Il recula brusquement, pris d'un doute affreux : elle n'avait jamais eu la force de se suicider ? C'était cela ? N'y avait-il pas cette larme, qui venait de se détacher de ses cils ? Cette larme… Il n'en avait jamais rien su.

Maintenant que plus rien ne le retenait ici, il pouvait s'en aller. Maintenant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il devait, depuis le début.

Il était un Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?


	26. Chapitre vingt six

Alice était seule à la maison.

Il y avait eu un rassemblement des trois chasseurs infructueux, au dernier moment. D'après le peu qu'elle avait entendu dire, par Ethan à Hagrid, Rogue aurait découvert un détail important, oublié dans un coin.

Elle était seule à la maison, avec pour seule compagnie sa petite chouette qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Elle avait peur, force était de l'admettre. Hagrid ne lui avait même pas dit quand il rentrerait, et bien qu'il lui ait laissé Crockdur, elle avait peur. Elle avait soufflé toutes les bougies et chandelles, fermé la porte à double tour et les volets, s'était enroulée dans une couverture et s'était assise devant la cheminée, une tasse de thé brûlant dans les mains.

Ainsi dans le noir, elle avait l'impression que personne ne pourrait la trouver. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer, elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle était en sécurité, ici, avec un gros chien qui dormait comme une souche, et une chouette qui grignotait un biscuit fait maison. Elle avait fermé les volets par peur de revoir la tête sans corps, qu'elle avait vu, la nuit dernière ; sans doute l'avait-elle rêvée, parce qu'elle en avait parlé à Rogue, et que c'était encore frais dans sa tête.

La veille, elle était rentrée… enfin, il l'avait ramenée sans décrocher un mot, et était reparti sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il était en colère parce qu'elle s'était jetée dans le vide. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela y aurait changé, qu'il soit furieux.

Hagrid n'avait rien compris à la scène, mais comme sa pensionnaire s'était assise à table, devant un grand bol de soupe, et qu'au lieu de manger, elle s'était mise à pleurer sans retenue, il avait dû admettre que quelque chose de fâcheux s'était passé. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire, sinon que ce n'était « pas grave, Hagrid, pas grave du tout », et s'était couchée après être restée une bonne heure sous la douche, sans doute en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps – enfin, s'il lui en restait.

Le matin, elle avait écrit une longue lettre, destinée à Hagrid précisément, qu'elle n'avait pas relue avant de la mettre sous pli et de la cacheter. Elle l'avait mise sous la pierre descellée du mur et l'avait presque oubliée. Dedans, il y avait la vérité sur son ascendance, et ce qu'elle ressentait sur tout un tas de choses ; elle était désolée d'avoir à écrire cela, mais… Si elle mourait, elle voulait qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui la pleure et la regrette. Elle avait aussi pensé à Cedric, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un testament, mais juste quelques mots couchés sur le parchemin, qui exprimaient ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire. Elle voulait simplement être comprise, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Maintenant, elle se laissait bercer par l'ondulation des flammes rouges, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce détail oublié par le professeur de potions.

Au moment où elle fermait les yeux, pour somnoler un peu, Crockdur se mit à grogner, tiré de son sommeil. Alice posa sa tasse sur le sol et se leva, doucement, sa couverture serrée sur elle, d'une main nerveuse.

La gorge nouée, elle vit le bouton de la poignée de porte tourner lentement, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. La clef, qu'elle avait laissée dans la serrure, sauta littéralement et tomba à deux mètres de là, sur le plancher, dans un « cling ! » ridicule qui la fit frissonner.

Alice, le cœur battant, la main sur sa baguette, recula vivement ; le chien de Hagrid vint se mettre devant elle, grognant de plus belle, tout le poil de son échine dressée.

Brusquement, des coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur les volets, sur la porte elle-même, comme si des centaines d'oiseaux se jetaient dessus, ou comme si mille mains tapaient doucement, d'une façon épouvantable. Cela dura de longues minutes. La jeune fille avait encore reculé, et maintenant, elle était acculée contre le mur, terrifiée.

Puis la porte émit un craquement lugubre et s'ouvrit, tout simplement.

Crockdur bondit.

« Morpheum ! »

Le chien tomba de toute sa masse, dans un grand bruit sourd.

Alice voulut crier de peur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, était de constater que la personne qui venait d'entrer de façon si théâtrale n'était pas la prof de Défense. C'était le père de Rebecca, et il était en train d'épousseter sa cape de velours vermeil par petits gestes, comme si de rien n'était.

« Que… Que que que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » parvint à dire Alice, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, sous la couverture.

Sheller referma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui comme s'il avait été invité.

« C'est charmant, ici ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Si vous saviez comme je vous ai cherchée, jeune fille… »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à la trouver ici.

« Partez sur le champ ! » répondit Alice qui essayait de reprendre le dessus.

Il pencha la tête dans un mouvement amusé.

« - Je comprends que ma fille ait eu quelques… difficultés à vous remettre à votre place, dit-il avec une certaine légèreté.

- Oh, je vois, fit Alice avec un demi sourire. Vous êtes aussi cinglé qu'elle, c'est ça ?

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je vous dirai oui. Elle est encore jeune, et inexpérimentée… A vrai dire, elle m'a beaucoup déçu, elle ne mérite plus mon intérêt.

- C'est pour me parler d'elle, que vous êtes venu ? Vous êtes entré par effraction et… Et vous avez tué mon chien !!

- Oh, il dort, c'est tout. On ne vous a pas appris ce sort ? Il est pourtant très pratique…

- Je m'en fous ! Allez vous en maintenant !! »

Mais Sheller ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il allait s'en aller. Au contraire, il venait d'envoyer la théière de Hagrid lui préparer un bon thé, et maintenant, il s'asseyait à table.

« Hagrid va rentrer, et je vous préviens, il va vous écraser comme une sale demi-portion que vous êtes ! »

Le sorcier se mit à rire de bon cœur. Comme elle était amusante, vraiment ! Il pouvait toujours débarquer, son géant. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Ils pouvaient même tous arriver, il les mettrait tous en pièces, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Surtout ce Rogue, ce prétentieux qui se croyait à l'abri de Son courroux. Le traître… Celui qui avait échappé à la mort un peu trop souvent. Plus maintenant. Il l'offrirait au Lord, dès que celui-ci aurait repris des forces, après avoir mangé le vampire possédant la puissance du cœur. Il se ferait un plaisir de le Lui amener pieds et poings liés, et il aurait honte de sa traîtrise, enfin !

Pour l'heure, il voulait boire son thé, puis il s'intéresserait de plus près à la jeune demoiselle, qui restait là, tremblante de peur malgré elle.

Comment ce salopard pouvait se comporter ici, comme s'il était chez lui ? Il était là, assis nonchalamment à table, à siroter son thé à petites gorgées ! Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'il s'étouffe avec, se noie dans sa tasse, qu'il crève, qu'il crève ! Que lui voulait-il ? Il avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard…

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à Poudlard, en compagnie de Malfoy et Ethan. Il l'avait regardée, lui avait souri, et déjà, elle avait ressenti un malaise, elle l'avait détesté et pourtant, l'avait trouvé attirant, effrayant, diabolique. Pourquoi Rogue lui disait-il de se méfier de Malfoy, et non de lui, cet homme au regard pénétrant, qui vous fouille jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme, tel celui d'un serpent ?

« - Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? fit-il sans la regarder.

- Il n'est pas question que je m'approche de vous » répondit-elle avec un calme qui l'étonna elle-même.

Il sourit à moitié, reposa la tasse presque vide et se leva, lentement, en faisant aussi lentement le tour de la table. Puis il vint se planter devant Alice, sans même qu'elle ait le temps de penser se sauver. D'un geste rapide, il lui arracha la couverture, et envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce sa baguette magique, qui tomba sur le sol dans un pauvre bruit de bois inutile.

« Quoi que vous me fassiez, vous le paierez… » dit-elle entre ses dents, transie de peur et se doutant de ce qui l'attendait.

Le regard du fourbe se fit lourd.

Alice se demandait encore comment elle pouvait le soutenir. Elle n'aimait pas les confrontations de ce genre, et celle-ci encore moins, parce qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver à nouveau face à Rebecca et son couteau de peintre, elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à Rogue qui l'avait giflée, elle aurait préféré qu'Ethan ne vienne jamais la chercher dans les combles, elle aurait préféré mourir en tombant de la tour d'astronomie. Mais pas face à ce prédateur, pas lui, pas ce démon qui la voulait, elle. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, mais ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Me faire payer ce que je ferai ? Mais personne ne peut te sauver, fillette… lui murmura Engel dans l'oreille, si près que son souffle la fit frissonner d'horreur. Ceux qui le peuvent sont morts. Ici, personne ne peut rien pour toi… Vous n'êtes tous que des pions sur l'échiquier du maître… »

La gorge d'Alice se serra d'un coup. Elle avait plus peur que jamais. Même les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, même les souvenirs du monstre, la mort de ses parents, celle de Gabriel, de Marcus… Tout cela en rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Elle songea à la mort. Cette fois, elle ne laisserait personne la sortir du vide. Elle le ferait. Et plus personne ne l'aurait, elle ne vivrait pas avec cette humiliation.

Mais il avait parlé du maître ? Qui ? Voldemort ? Cette espèce d'illuminé avait l'intention de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Encore un abruti qui n'avait pas la force d'agir pour lui-même...C'était d'une évidence ! Ce que Sheller voulait, c'était ramener le Lord, poursuivre le travail de ses parents, ces Mangemorts fanatiques ? Mais pourquoi la mêler à cela ? Pourquoi ? Encore et toujours des questions…

« - Tu lui demanderas grâce… fit Sheller en plongeant la main dans les cheveux d'Alice, pour les repousser derrière son épaule, dégageant son cou.

- Vous ne réussirez pas là où mes parents ont échoué ! »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle aurait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne le dissuaderait pas. Il était trop tard. Celui-là devait être ainsi depuis trop longtemps, il avait même dû échapper au châtiment, alors que ses parents l'avaient subi sans renoncer à leurs croyances. Il les avait sans doute abandonnés sans regarder derrière lui, et maintenant, il venait prendre leur fille, et à elle, il venait prendre ce que le monstre de Bathory voulait.

« Ferme-la ! »

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la força à se mettre à genoux ; elle ne chercha pas à résister. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la tue tout de suite, au lieu de jouer à ce petit jeu ridicule. Mais non, il ne la tuait pas du tout.

« Ce qu'il restera de toi après tout cela, ne sera qu'une enveloppe vide qui finira chez les fous… Mais c'est moi qui vais avoir le meilleur… »

Il la plaqua sur le plancher avec tant de force, que sa tête cogna dans un bruit, sourd, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Elle était désarmée, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, il avait infiniment plus de force qu'elle. Crier était inutile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe. Ensuite, elle pourrait se purifier dans la mort. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il finisse vite et qu'il s'en aille, et elle n'espérait même plus que Hagrid débarque pour la sauver des griffes de ce malade.

Quelle étrange sensation… Après la douleur de la morsure, comment une telle chaleur pouvait-elle courir dans ses veines, dans tout son corps ? Comment pouvait-elle regarder le plafond, ainsi, à travers ses paupières mi-closes, détachée mais éperdue, pendant que ce démon prenait sa vie, tout doucement, à son cou ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que c'était son corps, qu'il désirait, alors que ce n'était que son sang ? C'était pire comme souhait, mais elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle ne savait pas que son corps n'était rien à côté de son sang.

Son sang dont elle ignorait la pureté, son sang qui lui conférait une puissance dont elle ne pourrait jamais profiter… Son sang que lui avait légué sa mère, par accident, alors qu'elle et son époux avaient enfreint toutes les lois de la sorcellerie, les unes après les autres… Son sang, que l'on avait caché en la donnant à des Moldus… Qui savait ? Qui avait essayé de dissimuler ce secret pendant si longtemps ? Qui savait qu'en elle dormait le pouvoir de réveiller Voldemort, ou de faire naître un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres ? Dumbledore ? Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne savait. Tout n'était qu'une vaste succession de coïncidences. Personne ne pouvait savoir que ses parents avaient vendu leur âme pour devenir des vampires, et que sa mère, en la mettant au monde, lui avait enlevé le droit de vivre normalement. Personne, hormis Engel Sheller, qui buvait son sang à même son cou, et qui s'en repaissait avec délice, la serrant contre lui comme dans une étreinte amoureuse, parce que c'était la boisson la plus exquise qui lui ait été donné de goûter, parce que cela l'emplissait d'une force indicible, parce que ce nectar de vie lui permettrait d'écraser quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa glorieuse route. Ce bâtard savait quel don elle avait, son sang, pourquoi, comment savait-il, alors qu'on l'avait cachée ?

Lorsqu'il estima y avoir assez goûté, il cessa, non sans mal. Il ne voulait pas prendre sa vie. Il avait encore besoin d'elle. Demain soir, Eswann la mettrait à mort, et mangerait son cœur. Puis viendrait l'heure de la résurrection du Maître. Et là, il n'y aurait plus que mort et chaos. Il en soupira d'aise. Quel dommage de devoir attendre le passage successif des étapes... Il aurait voulu aller sur la lande des Damnés tout de suite !

Il resta un moment à genoux, penché sur elle, qui avait enfin consenti à fermer les yeux, épuisée, mourante ; elle devait être si faible, la pauvre petite jeune fille… Si seulement il l'avait pu, il se serait bien attardé auprès d'elle, mais il n'aimait pas la passivité. Il n'aurait pris aucun plaisir à posséder le corps d'une fille qui ne se défend pas, ou alors juste un peu. Il se laissa aller à faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau soyeuse de ses joues, qui étaient devenues si pâles, maintenant. Elle aurait pu faire une excellente Mangemorte, cette petite. Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre. Le goût cuivré de son sang… Elle possédait le savoir de la magie noire ; en la maniant un peu, elle serait devenue une nouvelle Lucy Drake. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus. Elle avait des sentiments. C'était cela la seule raie de lumière qui perçait l'obscurité de son cœur. Et cela seul, l'aurait empêchée de suivre le chemin des ténèbres. Cela seul l'en tenait éloignée.

Comme c'était amusant. Pauvre petite fille esseulée… Etre obligée de se retenir à une telle personne, pour ne pas sombrer. Oh non, c'était trop drôle !

Engel Sheller, encore un peu étourdi par tout le sang pur qu'il avait bu, se releva en titubant, tenaillé par une envie de rire particulièrement démente. Du bout de la langue, il éprouva le tranchant de ses canines ; il était assez fier de ce statut, qu'il avait obtenu depuis peu. Son ascension vers la gloire passait par une lente transformation en créature de la nuit. Il n'ignorait pas que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus déambuler en plein jour. Mais dès que le Maître aurait absorbé le cœur de la gamine, il siègerait à sa droite, il en viendrait à bout pour voler son pouvoir, et…

Il sortit de la maison de Hagrid en laissant son crime derrière lui, et disparut dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Hagrid avait quitté Ethan et Rogue depuis à peine vingt minutes, lorsque la conversation de ceux-ci, concernant la mèche de cheveux retrouvée dans les appartements de la demoiselle Bathory, fut interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive de la chouette d'Alice. L'oiseau voletait dans tous les sens, poussant des cris aigus qui leur cassaient les oreilles.

« - Faites-moi taire cette bestiole ou je lui tords le cou... grogna Rogue en la faisant fuir d'un geste de la main, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche.

- Je crois que Hagrid nous l'a envoyée, professeur » fit Ethan avec un drôle d'air.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Rogue se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla en courant, aussitôt suivi par le chasseur de vampires. Pourquoi Hagrid leur aurait-il envoyé la chouette, alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui ? Pourquoi l'inquiétude le tenaillait-elle ainsi ?

Arrivé devant la maison du gardien des clefs, Ethan eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Rogue de défoncer la porte d'un grand coup de pied, alors qu'il lui aurait simplement suffi de pousser le vantail ; dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait pu trouver cela amusant, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement inattendu concernait Alice.

La vue de Crockdur gisant dans un coin lui serra le coeur. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir encore ? Hagrid se tenait agenouillé derrière la table, qu'il avait poussée sur le côté et son visage décomposé, tout comme son silence, était bien lourd de paroles. Ethan s'approcha, alors que Rogue se tenait en retrait, aussi silencieux et fermé qu'à son habitude, son attitude passive contrastant soudain avec son envie de fracasser la porte, juste avant. Là, il avait adopté un comportement digne de lui, détaché, même pas concerné. Personne n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou ressentir, en le regardant.

«- Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser toute seule... murmura le bon demi-géant, dont la voix éteinte donna à Ethan un furieux coup au moral.

- Est-ce qu'elle est... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ethan s'approcha et se pencha sur Alice ; il tendit la main et lui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, écartant les cheveux collés par le sang. Ce qu'il vit alors confirma sa plus grande crainte. Elle avait été attaquée, et sans doute était-elle maintenant aux portes de la mort, ou pas loin.

« - Il faut que je l'examine... dit-il doucement.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher. »

La voix calme et froide de Rogue, immobile derrière eux, venait de briser l'atmosphère oppressante. Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir normalement ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère, comme il aurait dû le faire, comme il l'avait été cinq minutes auparavant ? Pourquoi son regard semblait-il soudain habité par une haine farouche, comme jamais Hagrid ne l'avait vu ?

« - Mais enfin, professeur, elle va peut-être mourir ! protesta Ethan, qui avait pâli plus que de raison.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas, je vous l'interdis, répéta Rogue sans se laisser impressionner – qui le pourrait ? Ni vous, ni personne.

- Ah oui ? Moi, non, mais vous ? »

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, défiant l'homme en noir qui ne déparait pas de son habituelle froideur. Il y voyait clair maintenant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir de cela ? Cela crevait les yeux, pourtant.

« - Vous... Excusez-moi, mais vous ne lui amènerez rien. Moi, je viens du même monde qu'elle. Elle me fait confiance, dit Rogue sans quitter des yeux le jeune impudent qui osait se dresser contre lui.

- Et ce que vous comptez lui donner pour la sauver, c'est un retour aux ténèbres desquelles on l'a soustraite ? fit Ethan avec un drôle de sourire.

- Si cela peut la sauver... »

Hagrid toussota. Il n'avait pas envie que ces sorciers s'affrontent chez lui, devant la jeune fille qui se mourait sans nul doute. Il ne comprenait rien à la profondeur des paroles de ces deux hommes, mais il savait une chose.

« - Heu... Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne la laissez pas s'éteindre ! s'écria-t-il de sa grosse voix brisée.

- C'est moi le spécialiste en attaques vampiriques, fit Ethan avec dédain. Mais si le professeur juge vraiment que son savoir dépasse le mien, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Au moins, moi, je n'aurai pas la mort de cet être humain sur la conscience. »

Alors, le jeune homme quitta les lieux, la mort dans l'âme. Que Rogue ne veuille pas qu'Alice soit emmenée, libre à lui. Mais il était intolérable qu'il la laisse mourir, alors que lui, Ethan pouvait la sauver. Combien de cas comme celui-ci avait-il croisés ? Un vampire avait bu le sang de sa victime. La seule chose à faire sans avoir à recourir à des soins spécialisés, c'était lui en donner à boire. Qui aurait le cran de le faire ? Qui oserait braver la vie en elle-même pour jeter un être humain dans le noir pour l'éternité ? A moins qu'on ne le laisse s'épuiser...

Oh, il avait mieux à faire, dans ce cas. Eswann Bathory avait disparu de la circulation, abandonnant son lieu de rituel privilégié ; il lui fallait découvrir le nouveau, et ce n'était pas avec le maigre indice qu'elle avait laissé qu'il le trouverait. Une mèche de cheveux du maître des potions, serrée dans un ruban noir tâché de sang ; un sort d'amour qui avait échoué plus que de raison. Pauvre Eswann... Comme elle était pitoyable... Avoir ainsi foutu sa vie en l'air, pour un type comme celui-là, qui lui préférait une gamine... Si elle l'apprenait, elle en perdrait la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Hagrid s'était relevé, lui aussi.

« Je vais mettre mon chien dehors, dit-il tristement. Un peu d'air frais le requinquera sans doute. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il attendit simplement que le demi-géant sorte de la maison. Puis il s'approcha enfin d'Alice, dont la pâleur effrayante ne lui serra même pas le coeur ; il l'avait vue dans de tels états ! La veille encore, elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Sans doute souhaitait-elle vraiment en finir ? Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire, jamais personne ne l'aurait soumise de cette façon, jusqu'à la plonger dans cette léthargie proche de la mort. Mais là, elle en avait peut-être assez. Il pouvait le comprendre. Trop de choses lui étaient tombées dessus d'un coup. Rien d'encourageant. Jamais. Si elle avait bien cerné son cas, elle savait ce qu'elle était. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était faisait envie. Il était facile de trouver qui l'avait attaquée de la sorte. Ce n'était pas Eswann. Il savait qui, et ce n'était pas Eswann. Elle n'aurait pas agi de cette façon, elle aurait signé son crime. Elle était trop narcissique et névrosée pour partir sans laisser une trace de son passage.

Ce qu'il fallait maintenant à cette fille mourante, c'était ce qu'on lui avait pris. Le sang.

Rogue avait bien conscience que s'il faisait cela, elle ne serait peut-être plus la même. Elle était issue du même monde que lui, et pourtant, si différent... Ses parents étaient des fous qui avaient payé de leur vie cette soif de savoir et de puissance, qui les avait fait devenir ces choses, ce qu'était leur fille à présent. S'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il lui donnerait au moins quelque chose qui empêcherait la vie de quitter son corps. Son sang à lui, même corrompu par des années d'allégeance à Voldemort, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir pour la garder. C'était presque réconfortant d'avoir à le penser.

Il avait perdu Lily, qui n'avait jamais été à lui, et qui ne l'aurait jamais été – elle qui était si pure, elle n'était pas faite pour le mal – mais il refusait de la perdre, elle, la gamine arrogante qui n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant lui. Même dans l'ombre, il aurait continué à veiller sur elle, et maintenant, il l'admettait en maudissant le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, ce jour où il avait voulu la réprimander et où elle l'avait bravé fièrement malgré sa peur. Il s'était toujours demandé, non sans mal, quelle raison le poussait à la chercher sans cesse. Il l'avait compris bien tard, mais... Elle aurait pu être sa fille, mais... Il voulait juste qu'elle vive, c'était tout. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de voir dans ses yeux autre chose que de la crainte ou de l'aversion – son lot habituel. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui osait lui tenir tête. Il avait besoin d'elle, et le penser le torturait pis que s'il avait dû aller dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, ou encore qu'on l'ait obligé à aller jouer de la flûte à la fête de la Saint Jean, en dansant autour du grand feu de joie. La joie… Qu'est-ce que c'était, la joie, déjà ?

Un rien énervé, il saisit un couteau posé sur la table, sans chercher à comprendre, et s'entailla le poignet ; il grimaça sous le coup de la douleur, qui allait grandissant, lancinante, et laissa quelques gouttes couler entre les lèvres exsangues de la jeune fille. Cette image aurait pu paraître écoeurante, mais il n'y avait personne ici pour le dire, même lui. Il se moquait bien de savoir qu'Hagrid pouvait entrer à tout moment, le surprendre et peut-être, l'empêcher de continuer.

Soudain, il fit un bond en arrière, surpris.

Les yeux d'ambre venaient de s'ouvrir, fixant un point droit devant eux ; la pupille s'était dilatée l'espace d'une seconde, de façon saisissante, prenant aussitôt l'aspect d'un mince trait vertical, tel un œil de chat ou de serpent, et devenir un point presque infime, perdu dans la couleur de miel de l'iris.

Dans un quasi-réflexe, les mains d'Alice s'emparèrent alors de celle du maître des potions, et sa bouche se plaqua contre la blessure, pour y boire avidement le sang qui la sauverait ; elle se redressa à moitié, comme pour mieux boire à cette source exquise, et il entoura ses épaules de son bras, pour l'appuyer contre la sienne, pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, pour qu'elle soit bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il acceptait son contact, et de toute façon, à l'instant, il ne pouvait s'en défaire ; se détacher d'elle était impensable, elle était agrippée à lui comme quelqu'un qui se noie s'accroche à une planche de salut. Il n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie.

Alice non plus, n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait trouvé la source. Elle n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi délicieux, d'aussi brûlant, d'aussi... vivant. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la présence de l'homme qui lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que l'animal qui se délectait de la vie. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être humaine. Elle ne savait plus qu'elle était humaine. Elle se souvenait à peine de Sheller, son semblable qui l'avait rabaissée à cela. A cause de lui, elle risquait de prendre une vie, mais elle ne ressentait pas de remords. Le coeur qui battait dans ce corps, loin, si loin, battait en elle aussi, avec le sien, qui recyclait ce sang d'une noirceur indicible, et qu'elle aimait plus qu'il ne l'était permis. Elle sentait la chaleur courir en elle, et cela n'avait rien de comparable avec Sheller. Elle s'enivrait, elle sentait le feu brûler ses joues sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, elle avait peur que l'extase de ce moment ne revienne jamais. Pourtant elle le dut.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Rogue, et un seul court instant à Alice, le sorcier parvint à s'arracher à la bouche avide qui menaçait de le tuer à chaque instant, non sans mal. Il la reposa doucement sur le sol, serrant dans sa main, son poignet meurtri, et la tête engourdie par la faiblesse, il s'appuya contre le pied de la table, le regard posé sur Alice qui s'était tournée sur le côté, respirant avec difficulté, le teint moins pâle toutefois.

« - Alors, c'est vous... murmura-t-elle, avec un faible sourire.

- Taisez-vous, fit l'autre sèchement, troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- Je vous suis de nouveau redevable de la vie... »

Elle se releva péniblement et passa près de lui, sans s'en soucier. Elle sortit et il l'entendit appeler Hagrid.

Là, il ferma les yeux. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il finirait chez madame Pomfresh, et il manquerait la mise à mort de la folle, le lendemain. Il aurait tout intérêt à vite se remettre sur pieds, parce qu'il avait un mot ou deux à lui dire, à cette salope d'Eswann.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans l'engourdissement, fut le regard d'Alice posé sur lui, inquiet, mais brillant de cette étincelle de vie qui le rendait si mystérieux... Maintenant, il savait d'où venait cette étrange couleur – elle n'était pas vraiment humaine. Il savait pour quelle raison il ne se souvenait pas d'elle – quelqu'un s'était évertué à la lui faire oublier. Maintenant, c'était son sang à lui qui courait dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais eu Lily, mais il avait Alice, et plus personne ne poserait la main sur elle, il le promettait. Jamais non plus il ne pourrait oublier le contact de ses lèvres affamées sur sa peau, avec cette envie effrayante de lui dire de ne pas arrêter, écrasant toute velléité de vie. Quelle drôle de sensation c'était... Tout se confondait en mille éclats rouge sang. Haine, mort, amour, peur, désir, répulsion...

Alice et lui ne pourraient plus ne faire qu'un, maintenant, si elle le voulait. Oh oui, il avait besoin d'elle, elle venait de cette ère de mort dont il s'était échappé, lorsque la folie régnait sur son âme. Elle avait besoin de lui, parce qu'il ne la rejetait pas, parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il la voulait, lui aussi, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait, pas pour en faire un objet mortel destiné à ramener le chaos. Elle le voulait, elle, parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait empêcher la corruption de son être. Cela ressemblait à du narcissisme sous l'une de ses formes les plus pures, mais lui comme elle avait cessé de combattre sa fierté. Accepter qu'il avait un cœur et que cette gamine, de façon inattendue, le lui avait rendu, c'était pure folie. Il l'avait découvert à l'instant, alors qu'elle l'emmenait aux portes de la mort. Elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. Elle ressentait la même chose, à la différence qu'elle l'avait admis il y avait bien longtemps et qu'elle s'en défende, malgré les élans de son cœur oppressé.

Pourtant, au dessus de cette certitude planait le spectre de la renaissance du Lord. S'ils devaient lutter et empêcher Eswann de ressusciter ce démon, il leur faudrait la tuer. Mais il n'y avait plus seulement elle. Il y avait Sheller, ce salaud qui avait osé attaquer Alice et l'avait laissée pour morte. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il, celui-là ? Pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas méfié, eux, les chasseurs de vampires de Poudlard ?Mais le délire emmenait le maître des potions bien au delà de cette réalité. Il lui faudrait choisir. C'était autrement plus difficile que de s'abandonner aux lèvres insatiables de la fille buveuse de sang...


	27. Chapitre vingt sept

Hagrid avait choisi de ramener le professeur Rogue dans ses appartements. Il ne voyait pas de quelle manière il pourrait expliquer à Madame Pomfresh comment le maître des potions avait intentionnellement laissé un élève boire son sang, pour lui permettre de survivre, parce que cet élève n'était pas vraiment ce que tout le monde croyait.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui, rien d'autre qu'attendre que son corps renouvelle le sang qu'il avait perdu. Hagrid n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en vampires, mais cela, au moins, il le savait.

Rogue était dans un état second, éveillé mais ailleurs, comme s'il refusait de tomber dans le sommeil, comme si, de cette manière, il s'empêchait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Le demi géant ignorait quelles raisons avaient poussé le professeur à se laisser presque tuer. Le principal intéressé, lui, se laissait flotter dans cette torpeur délicieuse, sans forces, au bord du gouffre.

Hagrid hésitait entre s'en aller et le laisser seul. Et s'il mourait ? Et si la folle, la vraie tueuse, venait le trouver ici pour l'achever ? Rogue était sur sa liste, tous le savaient très bien. Tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route, étaient des ennemis à détruire, pour arriver jusqu'à Alice.

Alice.

Ethan avait compris que c'était elle qu'Eswann voulait. Il avait mis en relation tous les détails, depuis le meurtre de Gabriel Waters, jusqu'à celui de Marcus Elwood, en passant par la mèche de cheveux noirs trouvée chez elle. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas ceux d'Alice, mais bien ceux de Rogue. Ils en avaient parlé, et ils en étaient venu à un fait : elle tenait encore à l'envoûter, à l'asservir. Cette fois, cela avait échoué, mais combien de temps tiendrait-il face à ces attaques répétées de magie noire ? Et sa volonté ? Il était un mage noir, lui aussi…

Elle pouvait débarquer ici, et le dévorer. Même si Hagrid restait pour monter la garde, elle prendrait sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante, sans doute sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ethan les avait mis en garde. Elle était déjà fort dangereuse. Ce soir, elle deviendrait plus puissante encore, si elle parvenait à accomplir le rituel. Elle arracherait le cœur d'Alice, le mangerait et lui volerait ainsi sa force et son don obscur, sa magie si étrange… Elle viendrait ensuite et les tuerait tous.

Hagrid resta un long moment, debout près de la porte, à penser à toutes ces choses horribles ; il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existait pire que Voldemort. Et si Eswann oeuvrait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils l'ignoraient ? Qui serait capable de l'en empêcher ? Eux ? Entre un ancien Mangemort dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, un expert en vampires qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et lui, un simple demi géant sans aucun pouvoir et qui se sentait plus inutile que jamais, quelle belle équipe ! Qui oserait demander à Alice de les aider ? C'était d'un égoïsme, vraiment ! Rien que le fait d'y penser le mettait en colère.

Il quitta les lieux, le cœur serré. Il devait parler à Ethan.

Il le trouva sur les toits, assis sur un mur, une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres ; le jeune homme parut surpris de le voir débarquer ici, et écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste prompt mais trahissant une certaine gêne.

« - Ne soyez pas gêné, fit Hagrid en s'asseyant sur le mur, à son tour. On a tous nos vices…

- Mouais… grommela Ethan en faisant un demi-sourire. Si vous le dites. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'instinct, peut-être. J'ai un peu réfléchi à tout ça. J'n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend.

- Ah, vous non plus ? »

Hagrid regarda une étoile filante se perdre dans l'infini du ciel ; cette image lui parut tellement réelle, tellement en rapport avec ce qui se passait, qu'il en frissonna. Tout n'était que détails, mais si éphémère… Une vie, par exemple. Pour certains, ce ne pouvait être qu'un détail, mais à cet instant, pour lui, c'était effrayant d'avoir à penser que rien n'était éternel. Il pensait à Harry, bien sûr. Il y pensait bien trop souvent, ces derniers temps, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« J'ai pensé à Vous Savez Qui » reprit Hagrid, dans un souffle.

Ethan ne broncha pas. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une nouvelle cigarette, qu'il alluma grâce à une petite flamme, apparue dans le creux de sa main.

« Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il sur un ton faussement désinvolte. J'ai appris ça pendant toutes ces années de chasse. Les vampires brûlent admirablement bien… »

Ce disant, il porta la main à sa tête, à l'endroit où sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, toujours aussi mal depuis des mois, depuis qu'il était ici à vrai dire. Si seulement elle lui laissait un peu de répit, cette maudite Eswann… Si seulement il l'avait tuée avant, ils n'en seraient pas là. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas aimée, à l'université, il n'aurait pas été entravé par ses souvenirs à l'eau de rose et il l'aurait brûlée vive, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement métamorphosée. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape, avant d'être accomplie, avant qu'elle soit pratiquement indestructible, avant qu'il ne doive lui couper la tête et ne la fasse brûler. En aurait-il le courage ?

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

« - Pourquoi Voldemort ? demanda-t-il alors, histoire de penser à autre chose.

- C'est toujours le bazar, lorsque quelqu'un cherche à le ramener, répondit Hagrid avec une telle simplicité, qu'il en devenait attristant.

- Quoi, vous pensez que…

- Bah, je ne vois rien d'autre. Pour moi, cette fille est manipulée. Elle n'était qu'une simple prof, et avant, elle était comme vous.

- Elle a été contaminée, Hagrid. La créature qui est en elle a pris possession de son corps et de son âme, elle n'est plus elle-même. »

Hagrid soupira, et se leva.

« C'est bien ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Il fit quelques pas, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés au ciel étoilé.

« Je sais que je suis un gros lourdaud qui ne vous sert pas à grand-chose, mais je sais un peu réfléchir, et je suis persuadé que votre Eswann n'est pas la responsable de tout ce bazar. »

Ethan se leva à son tour.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un… gros lourdaud, Hagrid, dit-il avec gêne.

- C'est une constatation personnelle, rien de plus. »

Il s'ensuivit un long silence qui les mit tous deux mal à l'aise.

Ethan se demandait quel genre de chose il avait pu dire à l'égard du demi géant pour qu'il soit aussi amer, et Hagrid restait persuadé qu'il était sur la bonne voie, en parlant de Voldemort.

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas Alice pour elle. Le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de ce monsieur Sheller, aussi, et de Malfoy. Il y a trop de gens sur cette affaire. Des gens louches. Vous avez vu vous-même ce qu'il a fait à Alice, non ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut ! répliqua Ethan, sur la défensive. Il ? Mais qui il ? Sheller ? Et pourquoi pas la reine d'Angleterre, pendant que vous y êtes !

- Je sais que c'est lui qui a attaqué Alice. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire avant, mais monsieur Sheller est le seul maître à bord, et c'est lui qui a poussé votre Eswann à tuer les élèves. Elle va venir prendre Alice, et après il l'aura pour elle.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez pu tirer de telles conclusions. »

Hagrid eut un sourire étrange. Il se tourna vers Ethan, qui venait de griller une nouvelle cigarette – il était soudain bien nerveux.

« Je vis sous le même toit qu'Alice. Elle fait des cauchemars. Vous n'avez pas lu Dracula ? Au milieu de ses pleurs et de ses cris, Alice prononce toujours le même nom : Engel. Elle en rêvait parce qu'il a envahi son âme, j'ignore comment, il l'a empoisonnée. Vous me suivez ? Une fois, elle m'a dit avoir vu un visage fantomatique à la fenêtre. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle avait eu une hallucination, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu c'était normal, mais j'ai fouillé dans les livres cachés de la bibliothèque : ce visage correspond trait pour trait, à un des éléments des armoiries de la famille Sheller. La tête de la Méduse, vous connaissez, non ? Pour moi, malgré mes grandes incompétences, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. »

Ethan se tenait le front, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et puis, soudain, il leva les yeux vers Hagrid, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire signifiait enfin quelque chose. Il ouvrait de grands yeux exaltés, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des semaines. Il semblait avoir retrouvé une sorte de chemin, dans toute cette noirceur.

« - Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

- Ah, fit seulement ce dernier.

- Trouvez-moi ce Malfoy, et une fois chose faite, revenez ici. Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau. J'ai une nouvelle cible.

- Quoi, monsieur Sheller ?

- Exactement. »

Et Ethan s'en alla, avec en lui un nouvel objectif. Eswann restait introuvable, malgré tous les sorts de recherche qu'il avait lancé, même après avoir sondé toute l'Angleterre grâce à un sort interdit appris auprès de son mentor – les anges aient son âme – et il savait qu'en trouvant Engel Sheller, il la trouverait aussi. Hagrid lui avait singulièrement ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais mieux écouté ? Quel jeune imbécile il faisait ! « Ethan, Ethan, tu n'es qu'un idiot » se disait-il, tout en dévalant les escaliers en courant. Même Rogue, avec sa clairvoyance méfiante, n'avait rien vu. Hagrid, bon sang, Hagrid avait tout compris, sans rien savoir !

Après avoir envoyé une chouette au manoir Malfoy, ce même Hagrid s'en retournait doucement vers sa maison, où Alice devait dormir, maintenant.

Pourtant, il la trouva assise à table, les mains serrant une tasse de thé brûlant. La théière fumait doucement et de l'eau chauffait encore sur le feu, dans la bouilloire pendue à la crémaillère.

La jeune fille ne portait aucune trace visible de son agression ; aucune pâleur, aucun cerne, rien. Enfin, si, il y avait les marques de morsure dans son cou. Encore fraîches. Elle regarda Hagrid et il trouva que son regard avait changé, comme s'il était plus lumineux.

« J'ai très soif, je n'arrête pas de boire, depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle seulement. Crockdur s'est réveillé, mais il est allé se recoucher sur votre lit. »

Hagrid s'assit en face d'elle, et tendit ses grandes mains pour prendre les siennes. Elle ne sourcilla pas. Elle le fixa comme il la fixait.

« Tu n'es plus la même, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec simplicité.

Elle sourit, en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec autant de simplicité. J'ai failli mourir, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, Hagrid. Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, je ne suis pas comme celui qui m'a fait ça, je ne le veux pas.

- Mais, le professeur Rogue…

- Il a décidé tout seul de me donner son sang, je n'ai rien fait, d'accord ?

- J'en suis sûr, mais je crois qu'il ne va pas bien, et je pense que Bathory va essayer de le trouver. »

Il crut avoir rêvé, lorsqu'il vit les pupilles d'Alice devenir si petites, qu'elles semblaient avoir disparues. Mais non, ses yeux avaient bel et bien changé, le temps d'une seconde. Il l'avait vu. Cela le fit frissonner violemment, si fort qu'il pensa qu'Alice l'avait remarqué. Cela dit, quoiqu'elle ait vu, elle n'en fit pas cas.

Et cela dit, quoiqu'elle affirme, elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Elle ne le trouvera pas, fit Alice en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Et si elle le trouve… »

Son sourire parut, à Hagrid, d'une cruauté sans bornes. Un sourire carnassier.

Elle avait bu le sang de son professeur, et Hagrid savait que cela n'avait pas eu que des conséquences heureuses. Il lui avait certes sauvé la vie, mais quelque chose était maintenant détruit, irrémédiablement. C'était, de plus, du sang de Mangemort. Du sang de Mangemort…

« Je vais me coucher, dit alors le demi géant. Veille à bien fermer la porte. Bonne nuit. »

Elle le trouva très froid, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. S'il avait peur d'elle, il ne le montrait pas, et elle savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Elle l'aimait comme un grand frère, jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Ethan, ou Hagrid, c'était pareil, c'étaient plus que des amis. Quant à Rogue…

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé, et se leva pour enlever du feu la bouilloire, qui s'était mise à siffler. Elle la posa sur le rebord de pierre, et s'accroupit près de l'âtre, pour laisser ses pensées se perdre dans le jeu des flammes.

Elle avait soif, oui, mais le thé comme l'eau ne pouvait étancher cette soif. Son corps ne réclamait plus que le sang. Pas comme un vulgaire vampire, non. Son corps avait soif du sang d'Engel. C'était lui qui avait pris le sien, alors elle devait le lui reprendre. Elle ne voulait plus que cela. En son for intérieur, une petite voix lui disait de se méfier, car si elle le faisait, elle perdrait son âme et deviendrait plus monstrueuse que lui. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir de vengeance et celui de rester elle-même.

Elle refusait de devenir comme ses parents, ses vrais parents. Elle ne voulait pas que par elle, ils accomplissent leur horrible dessein. Elle ne serait pas le vecteur de la résurrection de Voldemort. Elle préférait mourir. Elle maudissait Rogue comme elle maudissait Engel. L'un parce qu'il l'avait empêchée de mettre fin à ses jours, l'autre parce qu'il avait fait naître en elle ce côté monstrueux que quelqu'un avait étouffé, jadis. Ils étaient tous deux fautifs. Ils paieraient donc, tous les deux. Elle avait voulu mourir, et elle existait encore maintenant, avec une envie immonde de boire la vie.

En silence, elle se releva, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se chaussa et prit sa baguette magique, qu'elle planta dans ses cheveux, comme avant ; elle glissa une dague dans sa ceinture , que le demi géant lui avait offerte, avant l'attaque de Sheller – pauvre Hagrid… Puis elle sortit, sans bruit, sans même réveiller Crockdur, qui devait avoir du mal à se remettre du Morpheum lancé par l'autre fourbe. Elle traversa l'espace désert qui séparait la maison de Hagrid de l'enceinte de l'école, d'un pas rapide et décidé. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, où elle ne trouva personne. Elle comprit que le maître des potions se trouvait chez lui, sans doute que Hagrid n'avait pas eu envie de raconter des salades à madame Pomfresh. Elle le comprenait, après tout. Et puis, cela aurait peut-être été fatal à la pauvre dame, qui en avait assez vu pour cette année. Elle n'était pas censée côtoyer la mort d'aussi près. Pauvre Pompom…

Alors, Alice prit le chemin du bureau de Rogue, au fond duquel se trouvaient ses appartements. Elle ne pouvait que le trouver là. C'était obligé. Sinon, où le chercher ? Le vieux devait sécher ici, en attendant que ne lui reviennent ses forces. Vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait pris, il devait être aussi faible qu'un enfant. Ce serait facile de l'achever. Elle pouvait aussi bien lui jeter un sort de sa connaissance, comme lui plonger dans le cœur la dague qu'elle avait à la ceinture.

Le cœur battant, elle se planta devant la porte ; elle hésita un moment, avant de poser la main sur le bouton et de le tourner, lentement, tremblante, fébrile, au bord du malaise. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Elle entra, et fermant la porte doucement, s'y adossa pour pouvoir se repérer dans la pénombre. Quelques bougies brûlaient ça et là, donnant leur faible lumière pour seul réconfort, dans cette pièce froide et silencieuse. Il n'y avait qu'un semblant de feu dans la cheminée.

Alice ne bougeait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, puis s'obligea à aller jusqu'au bureau imposant du sorcier, sur lequel se trouvait moult parchemins, tous couverts de son écriture nerveuse ; toutes ses recherches se trouvaient ici. Tout. Elle parcourut tout cela du regard, sans s'y arrêter. Il y avait là trop de façons de détruire les gens comme elle, parce qu'elle n'osait dire choses, ou même vampires. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle voulait juste tuer ceux qui l'avaient amenée à être ça.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, brusquement ; prise en faute, elle ne bougea plus, tout comme elle l'avait fait en entrant.

Rogue se tenait là, appuyé contre le mur, sa main posée en avant comme si elle servait de contrepoids ; pâle comme il l'était, c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour rester debout. Il semblait vraiment à bout de force, mais il était là, bien vivant, aussi blanc que sa chemise, le visage muet, ne montrant rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? dit-il, un brin désagréable, sans faire le moindre geste, comme s'il savait que cela allait lui en coûter.

- J'étais venue pour vous tuer. »

L'incompréhension la plus totale se peignit alors sur le visage du professeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire une tête pareille. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas vu se mettre dans une fureur noire, lorsque Ethan avait essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer chez Hagrid. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un roc incapable de montrer une émotion. Pour elle, il n'avait même pas de coeur.

Elle ne savait donc pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé boire son sang ? Croyait-elle que c'était encore un de ces actes inexpliqués, dans lesquels il était passé maître ? Elle avait dit qu'elle était venue pour le tuer ?

« Mais je crois que je n'aurai pas à le faire, reprit-elle, en faisant quelques pas vers lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Vous êtes dans un tel état, professeur… »

Il devait être en plein cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être que cela : des hallucinations dues à son état. Elle avançait vers lui, lentement, comme un serpent vers sa proie, et la proie, c'était lui, vide, amorphe, à sa merci. Son regard avait quelque chose de fascinant, quelque chose qui n'y était pas, avant. La couleur de miel de ses iris avait toujours exercé sur lui une sorte d'attirance qu'il ne s'était jamais expliquée, mais là, c'était différent, il se sentait littéralement hypnotisé par son regard. Il se souvenait de la forme étrange qu'avaient pris ses pupilles, quand elle avait commencé à boire. Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu toute humanité ? En était-il responsable ? En buvant du sang humain, elle l'avait bien perdue, cette humanité…

Non, c'était un cauchemar. Rien d'autre.

Elle ne pouvait pas être venue ici juste pour se moquer de lui. Cela ressemblait à Eswann Bathory, pas à Alice. Alice était une fille bizarre, indisciplinée, révoltée, suicidaire. Elle n'était pas une Eswann, une folle lubrique sans aucune morale. Alice avait un cœur, non ? C'était la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait souvent, qu'elle était triste et qu'elle se mettait en colère. L'Alice qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas cette Alice qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il cherchait, celle qui lui tenait tête, celle dont il avait besoin.

Celle qui était là voulait le tuer. Elle venait de le dire.

« - Vous êtes aussi inoffensif qu'un gamin, ou qu'un Moldu, reprit Alice en se plantant devant lui, arrogante.

- Oui, ça, c'est ce que vous croyez » répondit-il avec hargne.

Il la vit passer la main dans son dos, et l'en ressortir armée d'une dague, dont la lame luisait faiblement à la lueur des bougies.

Non loin, le feu mourait doucement dans l'âtre.

Il se sentait comme les flammes, qui n'avaient plus de bois à consumer et qui étaient vouées à s'éteindre, d'un moment à l'autre. Et son cœur était triste. Lui non plus n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait échoué. Il avait cru la sauver, mais il s'était trompé. Elle était devenue comme Eswann et comme Sheller. La boucle était bouclée, Lhiannan s'en arracherait les cheveux de dépit. La folle avait réussi à faire tomber Alice sous sa coupe, et bientôt…

Alice était si près, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, son odeur légère et fruitée ; son regard d'ambre semblait fouiller jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle le dévorait comme un feu intérieur. Alors ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le poignarder ? Comme c'était pitoyable ! Risible et si pitoyable !

« Vous ne servirez plus à rien, dans cet état, professeur… »

Elle continuait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il aurait presque souri d'avoir joué sur les mots. La petite ordure, elle le lui paierait au centuple, il le jurait à l'instant, sur ce qui lui restait de dignité. Qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il l'aurait, elle, pour lui tout seul ! Comme si un être comme elle, ce qu'elle était devenue, pouvait laisser de la place à ce genre de considérations… Quel idiot, non mais quel idiot ! Se laisser embobiner de cette façon, par une gamine, franchement, il n'y avait pas que ses forces, qu'il avait perdues…

Alice leva la lame et la posa sur le cœur de Rogue, simplement, et cela ressemblait à une scène de tragédie stupide. Elle plongea son regard d'ambre dans les yeux noirs et brillants de colère contenue qu'il braquait sur elle sans sourciller.

Pourquoi attendait-elle ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? L'image du serpent et de sa proie lui revint à l'esprit… Alors, maintenant, pour elle, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Idiot !

Cela se passa très vite.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Alice fit lentement glisser la lame sur le cœur du professeur, comme une griffe qui cherche à blesser, puis vint la placer à son propre cou, sur la veine ; elle appuya à peine, juste pour ouvrir un passage au sang. Posant son autre main sur la nuque glacée de Rogue, elle le força à se pencher sur la blessure. Elle avait retourné contre elle la morsure du poignard qu'elle lui destinait. Maintenant, le sang coulait doucement, près des meurtrissures laissées par Engel.

Il voyait la veine palpiter sous la peau, comme à travers une sorte de brume mouvante, et le sang, qui perlait sur les lèvres de la blessure, l'appelait de façon presque obscène. Tenaillé par la soif et son envie d'elle, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que répondre à l'invitation, embrasser cette bouche d'où coulait la vie, dévorer Alice jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Abasourdi, il la laissa se presser contre lui ; il n'avait plus la force de résister, de toute façon. Il était à sa merci, qu'elle veuille le tuer ou non.

Jamais il n'avait été si près d'elle, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, malgré les femmes qu'il avait connues… Alors, son cœur n'était pas mort avec Lily ? Pourquoi penser à cette femme maintenant ? Elle était morte, elle n'était pas Alice. Au diable ce souvenir éthéré !

Alice était là, tout contre lui, et l'invitait ; la douce pression de sa main sur la nuque du sorcier, implacable, finit par avoir raison de sa volonté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans cet état… J'ai besoin de votre magie, pour m'aider… » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer ? Bien sûr que si, mais elle ne le lui dirait pas. Pourquoi ce jeu ignoble, alors ? Elle avait voulu se montrer à lui, tel que lui était, c'était cela ? Immuable, mauvais, noir comme la nuit, sans cœur. Elle savait comment il était, elle était la seule à le comprendre, alors ? Personne, non, personne n'avait jamais lu en lui de cette façon, à livre ouvert.

Agrippée à ses épaules, les larmes aux yeux, elle le laissa boire à son cou le sang qui battait dans ses veines. Il la serrait si fort, qu'elle en aurait perdu le souffle. Elle finit par fléchir les genoux, envahie par la même torpeur qu'elle avait ressentie, lorsque Engel Sheller l'avait mordue. Elle avait peur de tomber mais elle ne pouvait plus se combattre.

Elle vacilla, et Rogue refusa de la lâcher. Il ne pouvait plus que la suivre dans la lente chute vers le sol, comme au ralenti. Elle le serrait plus encore, maintenant qu'ils étaient étendus sur les dalles glacées, enlacés, et la chaleur de son corps la rendait folle. A cause de cela, il était incapable de s'arrêter, d'ôter les lèvres de sa blessure, de la quitter. Le nectar qui s'échappait des veines d'Alice ne cessait de couler, lui redonnant la force et la lucidité, elle lui rendait ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, non. Pourtant, il le fallait, s'il ne voulait pas la tuer. Mais cette étreinte salvatrice, plus éprouvante encore qu'une étreinte amoureuse, était si délicieuse, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser de boire. S'éloigner d'elle. Il devait s'en convaincre, alors qu'il voulait s'abandonner complètement.

« A… Arrêtez… supplia-t-elle dans un souffle, les larmes coulant le long de ses tempes. Je vous en prie… »

Elle essayait de mettre un terme à cela. Elle devait casser le lien. Briser l'enchantement.

Elle se raidit et dut se faire violence, pour le repousser. C'était si difficile… Elle comprenait ce que l'on disait, à propos des vampires. Ils tombaient toujours amoureux de leur victime, et la victime tombait toujours amoureuse de son bourreau. La morsure était la forme la plus profonde de baiser qu'il soit au monde – elle se souvenait l'avoir lu, quelque part, un jour. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait aimé la morsure d'Engel, comme il l'avait aimée ; c'était ainsi, c'était physique.

Mais eux c'était différent.

Elle non plus, ne pouvait se résoudre à l'éloigner d'elle. C'était sûrement la cause de ses larmes, qu'elle sentait couler doucement, depuis tout à l'heure, et qui glissaient jusque dans ses cheveux.

« Pardon… » murmura-t-elle alors, ses doigts se défaisant alors de la dague qu'elle n'avait pas quittée, et qui toucha le sol dans un petit bruit métallique incongru.

Complètement enivré, Rogue ne disait rien. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les pulsations de son propre cœur, dans un délire étrange qu'il était seul à percevoir, sur l'instant. Il s'était juste posé tout près d'elle, allongé sur le côté, et l'avait ramenée contre lui, l'entourant de son bras, l'autre replié sous sa tête. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond duquel pendant des toiles d'araignée, il s'étonnait de découvrir les choses comme il ne les avait jamais vues, il les voyait avec son nouveau regard, il voyait chaque détail, chaque fissure dans la pierre, chaque grain de poussière qui flottait dans l'air, il avait l'impression de voir l'air lui-même se déplacer en volutes étranges. Enivré, il baissa les yeux sur Alice.

Il avait douté d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle était venue pour le tuer, mais elle lui avait offert de revenir dans la lumière, tout comme il avait fait. Maintenant, il avait sommeil, et il pouvait s'endormir, elle ne s'en irait pas.

Alice, en larmes, se lova contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, honteuse d'avoir pensé qu'il était fautif, de l'avoir comparé à cette pourriture de Sheller. Honteuse aussi du cadeau empoisonné qu'elle lui avait fait. Dans la même nuit, ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux. Elle, c'était sans importance, puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'il devait en être ainsi, à cause de ses vrais parents. C'était la fatalité. Mais lui… Il n'avait rien demandé. Bientôt, il crèverait de soif, et il aurait beau boire des litres et des litres d'eau, cette soif serait inextinguible. Elle avait peur, maintenant ; soudain, le regret lui serra les entrailles. Si elle en avait fait le même genre de monstre que Sheller, ou même Bathory ? Ou elle…

Et si, finalement, elle devait le tuer, puis mettre fin à ses jours, comme elle l'avait voulu ? Elle se sentait si désemparée, tout d'un coup… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu les trois quarts de ses forces, elle n'avait plus les idées claires, et puis, elle était si bien… Et si elle se laissait emporter par le sommeil ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre, ici, n'est-ce pas ? Non, rien à craindre, sinon le froid, qui ne tarderait pas à l'envahir, maintenant qu'elle avait fini de vibrer, maintenant qu'il avait fini de boire.

« Si je devenais comme cette folle… murmura-t-elle, une fois ses larmes séchées. Vous me tueriez ?... »

Il eut pour seule réaction, un de ses étranges sourires, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules, qu'elle ne vit pas.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui balança un regard furieux ; mais non, il ne dormait pas, comme elle l'avait cru. Il la regardait, à travers ses paupières à demi fermées, et il semblait attendre qu'elle lui pose à nouveau la question.

« - Le ferez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, sans se défaire de son air furieux.

- Cela dépend de vous… »

Il avait l'air épuisé. Qu'en était-il d'elle, alors, si déjà il avait si mauvaise mine ? Mais…

« Bien sûr » fit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Il avait levé la main, et l'avait glissée dans ses cheveux, comme pour la rassurer.

C'était fou. Elle semblait être née pour ne vivre que dans le malheur. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse, même à l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas un père qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras. C'était une gamine de dix-sept ans, dans les bras d'un homme qui en avait plus du double. Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Elle aurait pu l'être, si Gabriel Waters n'avait pas accidentellement trouvé la mort. Mais pas avec lui.

« - J'ai peur… dit-elle alors qu'il allait bouger, pour se lever.

- Quoi, vous ? ironisa-t-il quand même.

- Je suis en train de tous vous perdre. Et je sais que je ne suis plus la même. Je vous ai laissé boire mon sang, celui que _vous_ m'avez donné, et je ne ressens pas de fatigue. Je sais que je vais tous vous perdre… »

Elle se dégagea du bras protecteur dans lequel elle était lovée, et se redressa, pour aller raviver le feu, qui était vraiment sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle y jeta deux grosses bûches, et les fit s'enflammer, d'un petit « Incendio » qui ne l'épuisa même pas.

« Vous voyez ? Je vais bien » dit-elle avec conviction.

Rogue s'était levé à son tour, et la tête lui tournait, comme s'il avait abusé du bon vin. Il disparut un instant, pour revenir avec la veste de son costume à la main, qu'il enfila et ne ferma pas. Il avait juste un peu froid, et pour être franc, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais alors strictement rien.

« Je vous ai déjà vue plus combative, dans le temps" fit-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il envoya sa bouilloire faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

Alice pensa que la soif devait déjà le tenir, comme pour elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de reprendre complètement ses esprits.

« - Oui, mais aussi abandonnant toute envie de combattre, comme vous dites, chantonna-t-elle tristement.

- Et là ? Vous voulez que je vous plaigne ? Que je vous exhorte à aller vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Non. Je voudrais juste que vous restiez le même. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, ni de votre soutien. Pas la peine de vous la jouer fleur bleue, professeur. »

De ce côté-là, elle n'avait pas changé. Non, finalement, question caractère, elle était la même. Il y avait ce truc dans son regard. Cette drôle de pupille reptilienne… Ce truc qui ne marchait que si elle était contrariée, apparemment. Ou en colère. Ou peut-être aussi, quand elle buvait, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue faire cela, indépendamment de sa volonté.

« - Du thé ? dit-il sans plus la regarder, faisant simplement signe à la théière d'aller se mettre au travail.

- Oui, merci. »

Le charme semblait rompu.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la cheminée, tendant la main pour recevoir sa tasse, que la théière vint remplir de son breuvage à l'arôme envoûtant. Elle n'osait plus regarder vers lui, qui avait rallumé une ou deux bougies. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses facultés, maintenant, et sirotait son thé tranquillement, pas comme elle qui en avait englouti trois tasses d'affilée, à la maison ; il avait vite récupéré, c'était curieux.

Elle savait que si elle levait les yeux vers lui, elle sentirait son cœur bondir de cette façon désagréable, comme ses mains qui tremblaient un peu, sur sa tasse. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour faire abstraction, mais le souvenir de l'étreinte était bien trop présent, et la stressait bien plus. Elle sentait encore ses bras autour d'elle, son poids sur elle, sa respiration dans son oreille, pendant qu'il buvait comme un assoiffé qu'il était, elle revoyait encore son regard stupéfait lorsqu'elle avait sorti la dague, et son expression de stupeur seule l'avait empêchée de commettre l'irréparable. Mais ses bras, son souffle, sa chaleur, les longues gorgées qu'il lui avait volées…

Brusquement, elle lâcha la tasse, qui se brisa à ses pieds, sur les dalles. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, elle s'était penchée en avant, la bouche ouverte sur une longue plainte silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Elle n'était qu'un monstre, elle ne valait pas mieux que Sheller ou que Bathory !

Elle ne revint à elle, que lorsqu'elle prit conscience que des mains tenaient ses poignets, pour l'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux, dont certains jonchaient déjà le sol, à ses pieds, et qu'elle se remit à pleurer, totalement perdue. La voix qui lui parlait était lointaine, et le visage qui était devant elle, flou. Elle n'entendait pas ses propres gémissements de douleur, provoqués par les traits acérés des battements de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue folle, parce qu'elle pensait ne pas l'être encore entièrement.

La gifle qu'elle reçut finit de la ramener sur terre. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir la rendre, mais sa main ne bougea pas.

« - Voilà, j'ai fait comme d'habitude, grogna Rogue, qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de crise de nerfs, non, vraiment pas.

- Vous m'avez fait mal ! répliqua Alice, frottant sa joue d'un air courroucé.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment voulez-vous que je réfléchisse, moi, si vous vous mettez à criser toutes les cinq minutes ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Comme d'habitude ! Un coup, mademoiselle veut se jeter dans le vide, un coup, mademoiselle se met à péter les plombs, et un coup, mademoiselle me cogne ou me crie dessus.

- Eh oh ! C'est celui qui dit qui est, hein ! »

Elle s'était relevée, sous le coup des nerfs, et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant une quelconque réplique.

Mais Rogue se contentait de la regarder, hésitant entre riposter et se mettre à rire. Tout en elle n'était que contradictions, elle pleurait, et l'instant d'après, elle pouvait rire ou entrer dans une colère noire. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était ses parents, il se souvenait que sa mère, Lucy, était comme ça, alors que William, son père, était toujours calme et posé – comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Dire qu'il l'avait connue toute petite… Dire qu'il l'avait oubliée, ou qu'on la lui avait faite oublier. Pourquoi ? Qui avait intérêt à ce que lui, Severus Rogue, oublie l'existence même de la fille Drake ? Elle était trop petite, à l'époque, pour se souvenir de lui, mais…

« Bon, ça y est, vous êtes calmée ? » fit–il en se redressant, et de fait, la dépassant d'une bonne tête et demi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Poussez-vous, que je ramasse la tasse que j'ai tuée. »

Il fit un pas sur le côté, amusé, et Alice posa un genou à terre, pour ramasser les morceaux de la tasse. Elle se releva aussitôt et les posa sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il les prit d'un geste rageur.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Un peu d'esprit pratique, que diable ! » s'exclama Rogue, très égal à lui-même, à l'instant.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit se reformer la tasse, non sans se planter un morceau dans la paume de la main en refermant les doigts dessus dans son geste rageur inutile, avant que la magie n'opère.

Alice en ricana, ne laissant pas passer cette occasion ; comment pouvait-on être aussi empoté, franchement ? Puis elle ne put bientôt plus ôter son regard de cette goutte de sang vermeil. Avant même d'y penser, elle avait déjà tendu les mains vers celle du sorcier, qui la retira aussi sec.

« - Il est hors de question que vous recommenciez, dit-il, troublé.

- La confiance règne… soupira Alice, déçue. Laissez-moi faire. Vous m'avez empêchée de m'arracher les cheveux, je peux bien soigner ça, non ? »

Le soigner ? Il pensa alors à la fois où il avait vu Bathory, dans cette vieille boutique de magie noire, au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle s'était entaillée le pouce avec l'épée qu'elle avait acheté, et avait guéri la plaie instantanément en la portant à sa bouche. Il avait noté ce détail pour le moins incongru, et voilà qu'Alice lui parlait de la même chose.

Alors, infiniment troublé, il la laissa poser les lèvres dans le creux de sa main. Elle lécha simplement le sang qui y perlait, et la blessure disparut, lentement. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Exactement comme Eswann.

« Vous voyez, il n'y avait rien à craindre. »

Mais qu'elle cesse de le regarder de cette façon ! La vue du sang semblait la mettre dans un état second, mais elle ne s'apercevait pas de l'effet que cela avait sur lui, de la voir ainsi poser les lèvres sur lui, là. Son regard vaguement gourmand, perdu dans le lointain, c'était plus qu'un appel, une invitation. C'était vraiment trop étrange, trop malsain. Et bien, si lui commençait à trouver que les choses étaient malsaines…

Alice ne repoussa pas la main qui venait de se poser sur sa joue. Ni cette même main qui se perdait dans ses cheveux, et qui l'attirait à lui, juste un moment. Avec un peu de chance, le lendemain soir, ils seraient tous morts, elle, lui, Ethan, la folle, Sheller, même Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs, les élèves, l'Angleterre entière et le reste du monde. Alors, quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'elle le laisse la serrer contre lui ? Quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'il la tienne ainsi dans ses bras, ces mêmes bras qui l'avaient entraînée dans l'ombre, pour la soustraire à la mort, combien de fois déjà ? Quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'elle laisse son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant ?

Pauvre Gabriel… Ainsi, il avait eu raison. Les sentiments dont elle avait parlé avec Cedric, tout cela, Gabriel le savait, et il ne s'était pas trompé. S'il l'avait su, il se serait retourné dans sa tombe.

Cette pensée lui parut horrible ; elle étouffa un sanglot. Il n'avait été que le premier d'une longue liste. Elle, elle serait la dernière, mais qui viendrait, avant elle ? L'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras ? Ce professeur honni de tous, dont le cœur était aussi noir qu'il pouvait l'être ? Cet homme qui aurait pu être son père, mais dont les sentiments nourris à son égard, n'étaient pas ceux d'un père, et ne l'avaient sans doute jamais été. Tout comme les siens.

S'ils s'étaient détestés, méprisés, haïs même, cela s'était transformé en quelque chose de si fort et de si contradictoire, qu'elle en avait peur. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? A quel moment leur aversion réciproque avait-elle changé ? C'était tellement commun, finalement. Ah, oui, il devait bien rigoler, Gabriel, vraiment.

Elle n'osait plus bouger. Son cœur battait si fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, qu'elle en tremblait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la pièce, tout autant que dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression que s'il fallait qu'elle parle, elle se mettrait à bégayer comme une gourde idiote. Elle aurait voulu devenir toute petite, disparaître. Elle aurait voulu se fondre en lui, à l'instant, pour ne devenir rien qu'une partie de lui, une particule, son cœur ou peut-être son âme. C'était ce qui lui ressemblait le plus, en lui.

Se ressourcer à la gorge d'Alice avait été plus délicieux que boire le plus délicieux des vins, plus enivrant encore. Pourtant, plus jamais, non, plus jamais il ne pourrait se permettre une telle chose. Il ressentait son appréhension ; elle tremblait de frayeur, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle regrettait, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et peut-être le fuirait-elle, dès que tout cela s'achèverait.

Malgré cela, elle le laissait l'emmener, là, dans le silence et la douceur, loin du craquement du feu, loin de la lumière. Elle le laissait l'emmener et la découvrir avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, tous deux cachés derrière les rideaux de la nuit, à peine effleurés par la lueur diffuse des bougies. Elle ne lui permettrait plus jamais de s'abreuver à son cou, mais elle serait à lui aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, malgré son âge, malgré ce qu'elle était, malgré tout, et il s'en foutait, comme elle lui aurait dit, comme elle s'en foutait, parce qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux êtres qui avaient fini par se trouver, malgré la haine et la noirceur. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison.

Le sang… C'était le même sang qui coulait dans leurs veines, et c'était ce sang, qui les avait liés, leur avait ouvert les yeux. Au bout, il y avait peut-être la mort, très certainement même. Mais à l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un seul cœur battant à l'unisson, deux corps plongés dans un oubli total du temps, des choses et d'eux-mêmes.

Ah, ça, Gabriel devait bien rigoler, mais il n'y avait plus de Gabriel, plus d'ennemi, plus rien, pas même le temps, ni la mort, non, rien.

Seulement eux. Le reste viendrait après, et pour l'instant, le reste n'existait plus.

Deux vies emmêlées, c'était bien peu, comparé à ce laissait prédire le retour du Lord sur terre, mais c'était bien assez pour ceux auxquelles elles appartenaient, ces vies. Pour une fois, il y avait autre chose que la mort, dans le cœur d'Alice. C'était à pleurer, inattendu, insensé et si éphémère aussi. Le passé, Lily, le père, la mère, Eswann, la mort, Engel, tout cela était si loin, en cet instant. C'était de la folie. Tout n'était qu'oubli. Elle n'était plus la proie, elle était Alice, dans les bras d'un être aimant, dans son cœur et son âme, elle était à lui. Elle était lui. Il n'était plus qu'elle, délicieuse Alice, pure et délicate amante, tendre amour qui ne l'avait jamais repoussé, joyau unique qui semblait n'être là que pour lui. Sa jeunesse, sa joliesse, ses rires comme ses pleurs… Qu'avait-il, pour elle ? La noirceur, son âge, sa seule apparence, ses sarcasmes, son savoir… Elle ne s'en était jamais moquée. Si, un peu. Beaucoup, même. Quelle importance, maintenant ? Oh, c'était de la folie, oui.

Mais si éphémère… Moins que le temps que vit une fleur…


	28. Chapitre vingt huit

_Je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre fidélité, même si les reviews se font de plus en plus rares. J'ai conscience que ma fic n'est pas la meilleure des fics.  
Merci encore et patience, la fin approche ; pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic, il y aura très bientôt un chapitre inédit, le trente et un ; je suis en train d'écrire le trente-deuxième, j'espère que ce sera le dernier, mon imagination s'essouffle, je n'ai plus la foi, je n'ai pas envie de pourrir ce que j'ai créé.  
A bientôt,_

Nightwyn 

* * *

L'endroit était froid et humide, sombre, ouvert à tous les vents, en un mot inhabitable, mais c'était là que tout allait arriver. C'était là, le lieu désigné par les runes noires. Elles avaient clairement indiqué ce vieux château en ruine, perdu dans les landes désertiques, inaccessible sinon après une longue et périlleuse escalade – du moins pour un moldu - cette bâtisse lugubre, avec ses créneaux édentés, et les corbeaux faméliques juchés sur les tours, et ce qui semblait être des restes d'étendards, flottant dans le courant de la brise… Ce n'étaient plus que des fantômes, oui, des spectres, et le château en était le cercueil oublié.

C'était le cadre parfait. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Chacun avait fait comme les runes avaient dit : c'était jubilatoire, à vrai dire, de constater que cette magie-là ne se trompait jamais. La magie antique, cette magie bannie de tous les grimoires, que plus personne n'utilisait depuis des siècles…

Eswann n'avait plus qu'à attendre, sagement, que toute cette bande de crétins trouve le passage qu'elle avait abandonné, avant de partir, dans un lieu bien précis de l'école, où ils ne manqueraient pas de se rendre ; ils étaient tellement prévisibles ! Pitoyable.

Elle avait fini par se décider qu'elle mangerait Alice en dernier, la cerise sur le gâteau, le mets le plus délicieux et délicat du dîner. Elle dégusterait la pureté de cette petite idiote, à son aise, après avoir mis fin, bien entendu, aux souffrances terrestres des deux autres imbéciles. Elle arracherait la tête de Ethan, sale tueur de vampires, ou lui briserait le cou. Et elle passerait son cher Severus au fil de son épée, achetée presque exprès pour lui. Elle se vengerait dans leur sang, pour leur faire payer toutes les humiliations subies, et ils lui demanderaient pardon à genoux, se prosterneraient devant elle pour qu'elle les épargne. Comme cette pensée était désopilante !

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une longue robe de velours noir et rouge sang, dans un style médiéval qui lui allait à ravir, et ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient retenus par un anneau d'argent finement ouvragé. Son visage était dépourvu du moindre maquillage – inutile. Son vêtement avait été cousu par douze vierges aveugles, qu'elle avait égorgées ensuite ; l'anneau venait d'une tombe de femme celte, morte lors d'une nuit de Walpurgis, tandis que la lune était noire.

Eswann était une très belle femme, pourvue des plus beaux atours, et qui pouvait se passer de tels artifices, pour faire tourner les têtes des hommes. Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite, elle n'avait pas eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait toujours ardemment désiré un seul et unique homme, et celui-ci n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Alors, elle le tuerait. Pour cet affront, elle le tuerait.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à les attendre, allongée sur la dalle froide de ce tombeau, dans la cave, loin du jour, qu'elle ne craignait pourtant pas, excitée comme un gosse à la veille de Noël. Ils viendraient, parce que Ethan savait que c'était aujourd'hui, le grand jour, ou plutôt le grand soir. C'était le solstice d'été, la lune serait pleine, et la planète Pluton dominait la destinée de celle qui aurait le pouvoir. Ethan savait, parce que sa tête avait gardé la marque de la bête, cette monstrueuse créature qui avait investi celle qu'il aimait, et que cette marque le ferait souffrir jusqu'à la mort, lui conférant toutes sortes de sensations et de certitudes.

Ethan avait aussi le savoir de son art, et même s'il ignorait la plupart des arcanes de magie noire, il connaissait les conséquences de la configuration de ce jour, qui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Ni pour lui, ni pour Eswann, ni pour aucun d'entre eux.

Comme Eswann s'abandonnait à la léthargie, Ethan ouvrait sa porte à un visiteur inattendu, ou du moins, pas tant que cela, puisqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Ainsi, Hagrid avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ainsi donc, ils seraient quatre à aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Malfoy n'avait pas l'air surpris de se retrouver ici, amené par l'invitation reçue la veille, très tard, par chouette-express ; au contraire, il affichait un sourire que Ethan qualifia de satisfait, voire content.

« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur ? » fit-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait assassiné sa propre mère, la veille ? Il n'y pensait même plus, de toute façon, puisqu'il s'était enfin libéré du dernier fil qui le retenait. Maintenant, il vivait dans le présent, et il pouvait accomplir ce pourquoi il était là. Maintenant, il attendait qu'Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, son subalterne et ami, lui explique les raisons de cette convocation.

« - Je vais être bref, Draco, dit Ethan en faisant les cent pas.

- Mais je t'en prie, sois bref, répondit Draco en l'invitant, d'un signe de la main, à poursuivre.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Le haussement de sourcils du sorcier lui indiqua qu'il était dans le vrai. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui était Draco Malfoy, et qu'il savait tout, peu importe comment.

« Engel Sheller était chez Hagrid hier soir, il a bu le sang d'Alice. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il le savait, oui, puisque Engel le lui avait sous-entendu ; par contre, il s'imaginait bien la tête du Mangemort, à la vue du cadavre étranglé de Narcissa, allongée sur sa bergère, sous un linceul de fleurs encore couvertes de gouttes d'eau, et il en jubilait. Il devait être dans une colère noire, et sans doute auraient-ils à en découdre avec lui, pas plus tard que ce soir. Chouette, un peu de sport !

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait demander » ajouta Ethan, un peu intrigué par l'expression absente de Draco.

Ce dernier soupira, et leva soudain les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« - Je dois prendre cela comme une vraie invitation, alors, dit-il en se levant aussi. Tu veux que je me batte à vos côtés, c'est cela ?

- Si tu refuses, je comprendrai.

- Tu me connais mal, petit Hunter, tu me connais mal.

- Alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous allions chez Hagrid ?

- Quoi, ce gros lourdaud ?? »

Ethan fit un sourire, en pensant à ce que lui avait dit le demi géant, à ce propos, sur le toit ; fallait-il que ce soit Draco, le coupable de ce sentiment d'infériorité… C'était prévisible, si prévisible. Quel sale garnement, vraiment, il avait dû être plus jeune !

Ils se rendirent donc chez Hagrid, qui était en train de couper du bois, derrière sa maison. Son chien somnolait vaguement, plus vautré que couché, non loin de lui, et il ne leva même pas une paupière en entendant arriver les visiteurs.

Le demi géant les accueillit avec méfiance, surtout Malfoy, ce sale petit vaurien qu'il détestait – même malgré le souvenir de sa bravoure, face à Il-Savait-Qui. Du coup, même Ethan eut droit à un regard en biais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton bougon, en désignant Malfoy d'un signe du menton.

Ethan haussa les épaules, et s'étira de tout son long, mains levées haut vers le ciel, puis fit un ou deux assouplissements, les poings sur les hanches, hop à droite, hop à gauche.

« C'est le moment d'y aller » dit-il simplement.

Hagrid le regarda, sourcils froncés, ses mains reposant sur le haut du manche de sa hache, l'une sur l'autre. On aurait pu croire qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de les décapiter tous les deux, vu l'air qu'il arborait, et vu comment ses doigts s'agitaient sur leur reposoir. Mais non, en fait, il était à des lieues de penser à une telle chose.

« Alice n'est pas là » fit-il.

Il posa sa hache sur son épaule, dans un grand mouvement circulaire, sol-épaule, avec légèreté. Ethan était presque sûr qu'il pourrait faire des ravages, avec une arme pareille - à étudier.

« - Alors, allons la chercher, déclara Draco, dont le pied balayait le sol, montrant bien qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Hagrid, d'un ton sec qui se voulait méchant, et qui l'était plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Wowowoh ! intervint Ethan avant que cela ne s'envenime, levant les mains en un geste incitant au calme. Il suffit d'aller attendre là-haut.

- Là-haut ? » s'étonna Draco, non sans balancer à Hagrid un sale coup d'œil meurtrier, qu'il lui rendit fort bien, d'ailleurs.

La main d'Ethan se leva lentement vers la plus haute tour de l'école : la tour d'astronomie. Il était sûr de lui. Cette fois, cet endroit n'était pas un leurre. Il le savait, comme il savait qu'Alice ne tarderait pas à venir, parce qu'à cause de la morsure d'Engel et du sang de Rogue, elle sentait les choses. Elle savait. Il n'y avait rien de plus stupide à dire, mais elle savait, comme lui savait. Ce n'était plus des intuitions. C'était un sens qu'ils partageaient.

Alors, il fallait attendre là-haut, simplement, bêtement.

Seulement, là-haut, il y avait un drôle de truc.

Au beau milieu de la salle dallée, traînait quelque chose que Hagrid et Ethan avaient déjà vu, et qui, logiquement, n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. C'était la mèche de cheveux de Rogue, celle qu'ils avaient récupéré, et qui avait été enfermée avec d'autres éléments bizarres de l'affaire. Comment elle était arrivée là, cette mèche, c'était un mystère.

Malfoy se pencha pour la ramasser, intrigué – mauvais réflexe. Il disparut corps et biens, dans un halo de lumière verte, sans que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, pour le retenir.

Ethan faillit pousser un cri de rage, mais il comprit le piège, comme Hagrid venait de le comprendre.

« - Ce n'est pas un portoloin, ça, fit le demi géant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, c'est mieux que ça. C'est la porte qui nous mène directement à elle. »

Avant que Hagrid ait eu le temps de dire « ouf » ou même « non ! », Ethan s'était penché et avait saisi la mèche de cheveux, pour aussitôt disparaître dans un halo de lumière bleutée.

« Bon, bin, quand faut y aller… » grogna Hagrid, en ramassant à son tour les cheveux de Rogue.

Il fut englouti par un halo de lumière blanche.

Il ne restait aucune trace de leur passage ici, sinon l'absurde présence d'une mèche de cheveux noirs, serrés dans un ruban tâché de sang.

De toute façon, plus personne de sensé ne monterait ici. Il n'y avait plus personne, pour amener un quelconque semblant de raison à tout cela. Au-delà de la porte ouverte dans la tour, il n'y avait plus que noirceur et démence.

Et la mort, parée des plus beaux atours.

Pendant que les autres partaient vers nulle part, Severus Rogue laissait ses pas le conduire sous le saule pleureur du parc, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de réfléchir à l'endroit où il devait chercher.

Au matin, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur la lumière blafarde du jour naissant, il s'était aperçu qu'il était seul. Alice était partie, et depuis longtemps en plus, parce que les draps étaient froids. Loin de se sentir délaissé ou même énervé, il s'était tout simplement tourné vers le mur, avait fermé les yeux et s'était rendormi, comme un écolier qui décide de sécher les cours après que le réveil ait sonné. Il n'avait pas ressenti d'inquiétude, loin de là, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'irait nulle part sans lui ; pourquoi il le savait, ça c'était une autre histoire. Il le sentait, voilà tout, c'était présomptueux, mais c'était comme ça.

A un moment, alors que la journée était bien avancée, il avait décidé d'aller la chercher ; pas chez Hagrid, ni ailleurs dans l'école, mais ici, sous le saule.

Curieusement, le souvenir qu'il avait de ce lieu était étrange. Sans doute parce que ses sens avaient changés, depuis la veille. Il n'était plus vraiment humain ; il ressentait toujours la faim, la soif, comme d'habitude, mais rien ne l'était plus vraiment. En se levant, il avait bu des litres et de litres d'eau, en se disant qu'avec tout ça, il pisserait sûrement jusqu'à la Noël, mais aussi, il y avait une autre soif, avec une pointe d'écoeurement rien qu'au fait d'y penser. Sous le saule, c'était là qu'Alice s'était réfugiée, un jour, parce qu'une déséquilibrée l'avait blessée, et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à un cours avec la figure couverte de sang. Le sang… Il ignorait alors comment les choses allaient tourner, et s'il l'avait su, il aurait fait exactement pareil. Tout était si différent de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu…

Ses pas l'avaient guidé ici, et elle était là, assise sur le banc, en train de lire, comme si rien n'allait arriver, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne se doutait pas qu'avant, elle venait là tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre, parce qu'elle aimait cet endroit calme, coupé des autres, où curieusement personne ne se rendait jamais.

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de sa lecture, en l'entendant arriver.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans. »

Que voilà une entrée en matière déroutante.

Rogue s'assit sur le banc, et s'appuya au tronc de l'arbre, bras croisés nonchalamment sur la poitrine.

« Là-dedans » répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Alice tourna alors son étrange regard vers lui, et son air détaché était bien loin de lui montrer un quelconque attachement. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

« Dans l'école, fit-elle en fermant son livre, qu'elle posa sur le banc. Les élèves sont prêts à partir, mais Hagrid n'est pas là. C'est le dernier jour pour eux, cette année. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un air tellement envieux ! Elle devait encore regretter d'avoir été renvoyée, et si injustement qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Dire qu'il avait essayé de s'y opposer, sans même encore savoir pourquoi ; en y pensant, elle l'avait vraiment fait changer si humainement finalement, qu'il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle, qui le ferait être lui ; si elle venait à disparaître, il redeviendrait le sarcophage immuable de son propre cœur. Il chassa cette pensée d'un froncement de sourcils ; pourquoi penser à cela maintenant ?

« Il n'y a pas que cela » reprit Alice, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son professeur.

Non, bien sûr que non.

Lui aussi, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange émaner de l'école, comme une odeur pestilentielle, parce que c'était l'impression que cela donnait.

« Je voudrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… »

Rogue lui jeta un regard surpris, et déplia les bras, pour se pencher en avant, les coudes aux genoux.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a demandé à ce que tu sois mise dehors, fit-il, incrédule.

- Je sais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça… murmura Alice en affichant un triste sourire. Je crois avoir compris que tout avait été décidé depuis le début. »

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle portait son uniforme, sans la robe de sorcier aux armoiries de sa maison. Comme d'habitude, elle portait ses cheveux n'importe comment, la baguette magique plantée en travers – comment les faisait-elle tenir ainsi ? fut sa pensée – et quelques mèches rebelles voletant dans la brise. Cela dit, il la regardait et se demandait pourquoi cette introspection, si elle disait se moquer de son passé, et bien plus encore de son futur ?

« Je sais, ça peut paraître complètement idiot, mais… commença-t-elle alors, lui tournant le dos. J'ai pensé à ce que j'ai lu, sur mes parents et moi, dans les Chroniques des Sorciers. Il y a des noms qui reviennent souvent, dans le chapitre des Drake, comme le vôtre, celui des Malfoy, Sheller et aussi, Voldemort. Et je pense que Dumbledore savait tout cela. »

Elle se tut.

« - Impossible, reprit Rogue en brisant le silence. Il me l'aurait dit.

- Ah oui ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il vous disait tout ? »

Son mépris était plus qu'évident. Rogue y répondit par un de ses regards noirs, dont il était seul à avoir le secret ; cependant, il ne répondit pas, il voulait voir, un peu, de quelle façon elle comptait argumenter.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'ignore de quoi il retourne, mais je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose, depuis le début. »

Ce disant, elle se retourna, et son visage portait une telle lassitude, marqué par les cernes et la pâleur, que cela en était effrayant ; il n'y avait pas trois mille explications : elle avait soif. Bien qu'il soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus pour elle, il se leva et vint vers elle, qui fit le reste du chemin en quelques pas, pour le laisser juste refermer les bras sur elle.

« Puisque tu veux aller voir le doyen, nous irons voir le doyen » dit-il simplement.

De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne ressentirait pas le besoin de partir de l'école, ils y resteraient, alors autant lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, au sujet de Dumbledore.

L'école était vide ; les élèves étaient tous sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, à l'heure qu'il était, sous la garde sans doute de Rusard, et peut-être du professeur McGonagall. Vide ? Pas tout à fait.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Rogue retint Alice, qui se serait bien volontiers jetée sur cette saleté de Rebecca Sheller, se tenant là plantée devant le muret qui séparait le couloir extérieur de la cour ; elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette personne était son père, son salopard de monstre de père !

Elle avait les traits tirés, Rebecca, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Pourtant, elle gardait son air hautain, comme si elle ne pouvait s'en séparer, même au plus mal – peut-être ne le pouvait-elle pas, après tout. Elle regarda le professeur Rogue passer devant elle, et s'arrêter.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Les élèves sont censés attendre sur le quai, dit-il sèchement.

- J'attends ma mère » répondit Rebecca, dont le ton éteint contrastait fort avec son sale air de pimbêche.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Alice pour se montrer à elle, dissimulée jusqu'alors par la stature de Rogue, qui lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire de vagues.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait prévu la réaction de Rebecca, qui se rua littéralement sur Alice, la saisissant au cou des deux mains, et la plaqua violemment au mur, derrière elle ; son visage n'exprimait plus que fureur, jamais Alice n'avait vu cela, ou n'en avait le souvenir.

« C'est ta faute !! hurlait Rebecca, hors d'elle, et dont les yeux brillaient de larmes. Tout est de ta faute, espèce de salope !! »

Alice ne chercha pas bien loin : elle parlait de la mort de Gabriel.

« - Lâche-moi, Rebecca… lui dit-elle difficilement, la gorge écrasée par les doigts de la folle.

- Oh, non, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, grogna Rebecca. Tu m'as fait perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais, il est mort à cause de toi ! Je le sais, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit !! Tu n'es qu'une petite intrigante, une traînée… »

Alice ignora carrément le maître des potions qui, d'un air entendu,, essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas en rajouter ; non, elle ne l'écouterait pas, il n'avait rien à voir là dedans, et il aurait beau faire les gros yeux, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle posa les mains sur les épaules de son assaillante et la repoussa sans mal, en utilisant un sort dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie – elle ne fut pas la seule à être stupéfaite, loin de là. Mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et revint à la charge ; elles finirent par se retrouver par terre, à se battre comme des chiffonnières, ce qui aurait pu être très drôle, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Alice parvint à prendre le dessus, et força Rebecca à lui faire face, et la tenant par les cheveux, comme elle avait fait elle, une fois, pour l'humilier devant ses copines ; seulement, à la différence de cette époque, elle ne se taisait plus, elle n'était plus l'effacée petite Alice, la Sang-de-Bourbe insipide qui ne répondait pas aux provocations pour ne pas faire d'histoires et ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

« Ton père, tu dis ? » fit-elle, tout en reprenant son souffle, échevelée, et la figure griffée ça et là.

Rogue, cette fois, intervint. Il eut à peine le temps de lever un doigt menaçant et de dire "il f...".

« Vous restez en dehors de ça, c'est clair ! » lui répondit-elle violemment.

Non, c'était hors de question ; il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait faire, et elle ne le devait pas, surtout pas, et pas ici.

« Ton père, petite conne, est un sale meurtrier de Mangemort ! lança Alice en plein visage de Rebecca. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a fait, ton père, hein ?? Hein, tu veux le savoir, Rebecca ? »

Elle ne voyait pas que Rebecca pleurait, effrayée au plus haut point par les yeux inhumains d'Alice, dont les poings, serrés sur le col de la chemise de la fille, tremblaient de fureur et d'envie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, ou même la calmer. Elle voyait battre la veine au cou de Rebecca, elle ne voyait plus que ça, elle mourait d'envie de la mordre sauvagement et de la mettre en pièces.

Pourtant, elle dut oublier cette perspective, parce que soudain, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre, en la tirant par le pull.

« C'est bon là, ça suffit !! cria Rogue en la collant presque au mur. Toi, tu restes là ! Vous, debout, et plus vite que ça ! »

Elles obéirent toutes les deux, se défiant du regard, furieuses l'une comme l'autre – l'une de n'avoir pu se désaltérer, l'autre, de s'être faite dominer ainsi.

Rogue tendit sa baguette à Alice, qui l'avait perdue dans la bagarre ; elle la reprit d'un geste sec, et la rangea sous son pull, glissée dans la ceinture de sa jupe. Boudeuse, elle s'appuya au mur, tâchant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa chevelure en bataille. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, et mille images de mort s'y brisaient, toutes sans aucune issue pour qui que ce soit.

Comment avait-il osé se mettre entre elle et cette sale fille ? Elle crevait de soif, ne le voyait-il pas ? Si elle tuait Rebecca, qui cela affligerait-il ? Son père était parti en croisade contre la race humaine, et sa mère… Elle devait être aussi consistante qu'un fantôme, à l'image de toutes les épouses de Mangemort. Toutes ? Non. Sa mère à elle n'était pas comme cela. Sa mère à elle aurait arraché la tête de cette pétasse d'un seul coup, et en souriant, elle en était sûre.

« J'ai dit ça suffit ! »

Pourquoi disait-il encore cela ?

Alice ouvrit les yeux, comme sortant d'un rêve, et secoua la tête doucement, comme pour revenir à elle. A travers une sorte de flou mouvant, elle s'aperçut alors que le bras de Rogue lui barrait la poitrine et qu'il la retenait encore, comme pour…

Elle vit Rebecca, devant elle, qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avec une telle stupéfaction écoeurée peinte sur la face, qu'elle en paraissait figée.

« - Tu… Tu n'es pas humaine… bredouilla la fille Sheller, bras ballants, toute petite devant Alice. Comment est-ce possible ?...

- Demande à ton père, bouffonne, répondit Alice, que Rogue fit de nouveau passer derrière lui, histoire de la soustraire à la vue de cet éventuel quatre-heures humain.

- Allez, c'est bon là, soupira ce dernier, excédé par ces excès inutiles. On s'en va, maintenant.

- Non, je veux lui… »

Il fit volte face, comme ça, d'un coup, menaçant, égal à lui-même, oubliant que la gamine blonde derrière lui était en train de perdre les pédales, tout simplement.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter, jeune fille, dit-il de façon très claire. Alors, tu arrêtes tes gamineries, ou c'est moi qui vais te calmer. »

Elle soutint son regard sinistre, qui se passait de commentaires. Elle n'avait jamais fléchi le sien devant lui, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, et pas devant l'autre gourde qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur, et dont elle sentait la frayeur, justement, comme le plus doux des parfums, pour elle, et qui la mettait au supplice.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, non sans quitter son air mauvais.

« Bien ! » s'exclama le professeur.

Il revint s'intéresser à Rebecca.

« - Elle… Elle, c'est… bafouillait-elle, la main tendue maintenant, vers Alice, qui gardait ses distances.

- Oui oui, c'est une élève, comme vous » fit Rogue, qui en avait franchement assez, là.

Il sortit sa baguette et la leva contre Rebecca, lui jetant un petit sort de rien du tout – « aphasiae memorem » - qui lui ferait oublier quelques passages de sa journée, dont celui qui venait de se dérouler. Il la renvoya s'asseoir sur le muret, et lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, puisque tous les autres élèves étaient partis attendre le train là-bas, sur le quai, et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses protestations et que grand bien lui fasse si elle attendait sa mère, ce à quoi il ajouta qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se montrer plus sage,à la rentrée prochaine, sinon il ne garantirait pas le bon déroulement de son année scolaire.

Puis il fit signe à Alice de partir, profitant du moment où Rebecca ne la voyait pas, et se prépara à la rejoindre.

« Professeur ? »

Comme Rebecca le rappelait alors qu'il s'en allait, il revint vers elle, levant les yeux au ciel, de moins en moins calme et serein.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vraiment un vampire, qui a tué tout le monde ? »

C'était comme s'il avait pris un caillou sur la tête ; il resta sans voix un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait, répondit-il. Excusez-moi, maintenant, je dois aller voir le directeur. »

Rebecca hocha la tête, et leva vers lui un regard bleu étrangement absent. Son sourire lui parut tout aussi étrange – il avait peut-être mal dosé son sort d'oubli.

« Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas vous recevoir, mais bonnes vacances, professeur, il fera sûrement beau cet été. »

Avec un haussement de sourcils, Rogue se détourna de la fille, en se demandant si vraiment, il n'avait pas un peu trop chargé son sort.

Peu importait, maintenant.

Il y avait le cas d'Alice, qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Elle avait perdu l'esprit, l'espace de quelques secondes, mais pendant ce court laps de temps, il avait été obligé de la retenir, et il avait eu du mal ; c'était comme si la force de la jeune fille s'était trouvée décuplée, et pourtant, il avait naturellement plus de poids et de force qu'elle. Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur, tapant du pied de façon impatiente, le bout de ses doigts pianotant sur son avant-bras aussi impatiemment.

Il passa devant elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue ; après tout, il était aussi en colère contre elle, peut-être même pire encore.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez empêchée de la… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, il fondit sur elle, et elle ne put que se rappeler le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait, pour l'agonir de méchancetés plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Il la prit par les épaules et les lui broya entre l'étau de ses doigts. Ses yeux noirs étaient meurtriers, c'étaient les mêmes que d'habitude.

« - Je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de recommencer ce genre de… de conneries, tu as compris ?

- Egoïste ! Vous me laisseriez crever de faim, oui ! Cette idiote, personne ne la pleurerait si elle mourait ! J'aurais pu la tuer et vous, vous vous êtes interposé, là !

- C'est ça, égoïste… En attendant, l'égoïste, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que tu ne crèves pas de faim, la nuit dernière. Avance. »

Il la poussa dans le couloir, devant lui. La discussion était close. Si elle remettait ça, il l'assommerait ou il ne savait quoi encore, mais il ne la laisserait pas tuer un innocent, quel qu'il fut, pour se repaître de son sang, même s'il en était ainsi pour elle. Comme il le lui avait dit, il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de devenir un monstre, à l'image de celui qui l'avait faite. Elle ne prendrait pas la voie des ténèbres tracée par Engel Sheller, il le jurait, sur sa propre vie s'il le fallait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la grande statue qui fermait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Alice se montra réticente. Rogue avait déjà prononcé le mot de passe, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

« - Quoi, c'est toi qui as voulu venir, non ? se moqua-t-il à peine.

- Ce n'est pas ça… grogna-t-elle en le regardant de biais. Il y a quelque chose. »

Maintenant, ils se trouvaient devant la porte à deux battants ; Rogue frappa tout naturellement, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il poussa le battant de droite, qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce froide et trop silencieuse.

« Reste derrière moi » dit-il à Alice, tout en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre de la pièce, devant le bureau de bois massif du directeur, Alice étouffa un cri d'horreur dans ses mains, comme n'importe qui à la vue de cette scène odieuse.

Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore, était là, cloué au mur par les ailes ; encore en vie, il était toutefois incapable de se libérer, et remuait faiblement la tête. En voyant les visiteurs, il poussa un cri de détresse douloureuse, et Alice fit un pas vers lui, pour le libérer.

« - Laisse-le, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus pour lui, lui dit Rogue. Il va mourir.

- Mais, il faut l'enlever de là ! protesta-t-elle, écoeurée.

- Il va mourir, Alice ! »

Bon sang, elle ne retenait rien de ses cours, ou quoi ? Si Fumseck attendait la mort, ce n'était que pour mieux se libérer de ses entraves. Il renaîtrait, voilà tout.

Alice percuta enfin, mais ne put retenir quelques larmes.

Elle était vraiment étrange, à vrai dire ; elle aurait tué Rebecca sans sourciller, et versait des larmes sur le sort d'un phénix qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait pas mourir. Il posa la main sur son épaule, et l'attira vers lui, juste le temps qu'elle sèche ses larmes ; si elle n'avait pas été ainsi, jamais il n'aurait ressenti cela pour elle. Si elle avait été une simple fille sans histoire…

Il l'entraîna loin de l'oiseau à l'agonie pour monter à l'étage, où se trouvaient les appartements du directeur de Poudlard.

S'ils avaient cru que le crucifiement de Fumseck était la pire chose à voir, ils s'étaient trompé ; le spectacle qui s'étalait sous les yeux fit remonter l'estomac d'Alice à ses lèvres. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas vomir, mais détourna la tête malgré tout, la main sur la bouche.

Monstrueux ? Inhumain ? Impossible ? Innommable ? Non. Quels mots pouvaient qualifier cette barbarie ? Qui pouvait être assez malade pour perpétrer un massacre d'une telle cruauté ?

Si Alice avait entendu par là le « quelque chose de bizarre là dedans » qu'elle avait évoqué, elle était loin du compte.

Rogue lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il en avait vu, des scènes de ce genre, il en avait vu, des morts comme celui-ci, mais c'était il y avait si longtemps, qu'il pensait être le seul à en avoir gardé le souvenir. Seuls les sorciers les plus fous, les plus extrémistes, étaient capables de tant de monstruosité. Qui ? Qui avait osé ?

Par terre, gisant face contre le mur, le corps plié dans un angle qui ne se voulait pas naturel, Minerva McGonagall. Son bras droit semblait avoir été à moitié arraché, ou bien alors était-ce sa robe de brocard vert sapin qui le retenait. Son visage devait être mutilé, ou brûlé. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, autour d'elle et sur le mur. Oui, il y en avait beaucoup.

Quel sort avait utilisé le meurtrier ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle magie.

Et puis, pourquoi le lit de Dumbledore était-il vide ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune trace de lui ? Où était-il ? Le meurtrier l'avait sûrement enlevé, pris en otage. Ou exécuté, comme cette pauvre Minerva.

« - C'est… C'est dégueulasse… hoqueta Alice, qui voulait s'en aller, maintenant.

- Partons d'ici, dit Rogue en joignant le geste à la parole. Il n'y a plus rien à voir, ni à comprendre. »

Il avait fini par se dire que peut-être, quelqu'un cherchait en effet à faire revenir le Lord. En assassinant le directeur de l'école dans l'enceinte même de son fief, ce ne pouvait être plus clair. Jamais les ennemis n'avaient été aussi loin.

Le phénix n'était plus cloué au mur. A ses pieds, un tas de cendres fumantes.

« - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, fit Rogue à l'attention d'Alice.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris » répondit-elle sèchement, encore bien pâle et nauséeuse.

Elle le fit sourire. Si seulement il pouvait toujours en être ainsi… Qu'au lieu de toutes ces morts et ce sang, il n'y ait qu'elle et sa façon d'être qui le faisaient sourire. Ce soir, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. Si le Lord revenait, plus personne ne sourirait. Il y aurait le chaos, et malheureusement plus de sauveur en la personne d'un Harry Potter décédé. Alors, il faudrait lever les armes et se battre ? Parfait. Il était un peu rouillé, ça tombait bien.

Pourtant, un étrange sentiment commençait à naître en lui. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais cela générait un mauvais pressentiment qui le rendit plus maussade encore. Et le fait de regarder Alice marcher près de lui, affichant une pâleur pire qu'avant, ne faisait qu'aider ce pressentiment à grandir.

Et si elle refusait de lutter contre sa soif ? Si elle prenait le chemin de noirceur qui commençait à se dessiner… S'il avait fait tout cela pour rien…

Ce soir. Il le saurait ce soir. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle et lui rejoindraient l'avant-garde formée par Ethan, Malfoy et Hagrid.

Ces derniers étaient précisément en train de se demander ce qu'était cet endroit malsain où ils avaient atterri. Fraîchement jetés par cette espèce de Portoloin trafiqué dans une petite pièce dallée, ils en étaient encore à reprendre leurs esprits ; ils avaient été drôlement secoués par le voyage, et l'atterrissage avait fini de les assommer pour de bon.

Ethan s'était assis par terre, en tailleur, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça calmement ; Hagrid faisait quelques pas, pour remettre ses idées en place, les mains dans le dos ; quant à Draco, il venait de glisser son fume-cigarette entre ses lèvres et, tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'une allumette, s'était approché d'une des fenêtres, dont les vitraux étaient explosés.

« Sacré nom de Zeus ! » s'exclama-t-il, sur un ton réellement surpris.

Ethan esquissa un sourire – son vieil ami n'avait pas perdu l'usage de ces expressions désuètes et ridicules. Il se leva et le rejoignit, pour jeter un coup d'œil alentour.

« - Eh bien, nous voilà paumés dans le trou du cul du monde, les enfants, fit-il remarquer fort justement.

- Elle a bien choisi son coin, la chienne, grommela Draco, en craquant son allumette. Si on crève ici, on y pourrira pendant des lustres, avant que quelqu'un n'y vienne… C'est fâcheux et pas très sport, je trouve.

- A mon avis, elle s'en tamponne bien, de savoir si c'est sport ! fit Ethan en souriant. Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la trouver.

- Que comptes-tu faire, une fois chose faite ? demanda Draco.

- La descendre avant qu'Alice n'arrive. »

Draco eut un sourire que Ethan eut du mal à qualifier.

Le jeune homme s'était appuyé contre le mur et tirait lascivement sur son fume-cigarette ; à le voir, on savait d'emblée qu'il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, et pourtant, quelque chose dans sa façon d'être sous-entendait le contraire. C'était comme s'il était venu juste pour faire genre.

« Cela, je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit-il en exhalant une dernière bouffée de fumée. Tu oublies quel genre de force a été réveillé. Tu penses que tu seras capable de réciter la formule qui la tuera ? Et tu penses que tu seras capable d'exécuter le rituel ? »

Comme Hagrid, Ethan resta stupéfait.

Le jeune chasseur de vampires savait pertinemment qu'il devrait user de cette magie qu'il exécrait, mais pourquoi Draco lui demandait s'il le pourrait ?

« Je le ferai, dit-il simplement, humble. J'ai fini de grandir en apprenant comment nettoyer notre monde de cette vermine. Si tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable, tire-toi d'ici. »

Draco sourit une nouvelle fois ; il écrasa son mégot contre le mur, et le jeta au sol, puis rangea son fume-cigarette dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Une fois chose faite, il rajusta sa veste dans un geste de dandy précieux et fit un pas en avant.

« - Si je ne t'en croyais pas capable, penses-tu que je serais ici, à attendre de me faire arracher les tripes par un vampire déjanté ? Mmmh ?

- Espèce de sale petit con, fit Ethan en faisant mine de lever le poing.

- Oui, je sais. En attendant, nous sommes ici sans savoir où cette pute se trouve… Nous devrions y aller, proposa Draco.

- C'est-à-dire que nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce. »

Ethan se tourna vers Hagrid, qui venait de parler.

Le demi géant se tenait devant le mur, bras ballants.

« - On ne vous a pas appris à défoncer une porte, même sans baguette magique ? fit Draco, blessant plus que moqueur.

- Il n'y a pas de porte, répondit Hagrid sans relever l'affront. Il n'y a que des murs de pierre. C'est comme si nous étions dans un puits, ou une cage.

- Génial… » soupira Ethan, qui se pencha par la fenêtre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. C'était très haut, abrupt ; s'ils passaient par là, au moindre faux mouvement, ce serait la mort assurée, ne serait-ce qu'en tombant sur les rochers, en bas. Aucun arbre, et même s'il y en avait eu, jamais ils n'auraient été assez hauts pour leur être secourables. Transplaner ? Oh, même pas en rêve. Eswann avait dû installer moult pièges magiques, alors mieux valait se méfier, parce qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas fait dans la dentelle. Ce n'était pas le moment de finir en petits morceaux, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

« - Rah, je le savais… fit-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

- Quoi donc ?? s'étonna Draco, qui s'était rapproché du mur, histoire de chercher un éventuel passage secret.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû refuser de passer ce brevet de pilote d'hélicoptère. »

Et Hagrid et Draco de se retourner, complètement estomaqués par l'absurdité de cette remarque. Ethan avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant un sourire goguenard des plus irritants pour les deux autres, mais qui finit par les faire sourire à leur tour. Il ne changerait jamais, celui-là, toujours à rigoler dans les pires moments.

Malfoy ne put pourtant s'empêcher de penser à la raison pour laquelle, tout jeune encore, son copain de fac avait choisi cette voie ; il n'était pas du genre sentimental, mais savoir pourquoi il était devenu spécialiste en extermination vampirique, lui avait toujours serré le cœur. Au moins, lui, il avait choisi, même à cause de cette malheureuse raison, alors que lui, Draco, avait été obligé de suivre les idéaux de la famille, obligé d'entendre toute sa vie des « tu es comme ton père, Draco », « tu seras comme ton père, Draco », « tu ressembles tant à ton père, Draco » ou encore subir la méchanceté de ce fameux père, qu'il avait toujours redouté, fui et qu'il avait fini par tuer, tout simplement. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu aimer un salopard comme lui ? Mais, enfin, l'avait-elle aimé ? Oui, évidemment, oui… Sinon elle n'aurait jamais perdu la tête, à sa mort. Lui qui pensait les avoir débarrassés de ce fléau, en fait, avait plongé sa mère dans une éternelle nuit sans lumière, et avait fini par comprendre qu'en la tuant aussi, il serait vraiment libre, tout comme elle, finalement.

Libre comme l'était Ethan.

Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'en fait, il avait toujours été jaloux de son ami. Lui, jaloux… Impensable ! Et pourtant, vrai. Malgré le drame qui l'avait marqué, Ethan avait toujours été libre de ses choix, de ses mouvements, de ses pensées ; il avait grandi en France, avait appris la magie dans une école française, puis s'était orienté vers une faculté allemande, la seule qui proposait le cursus qui l'intéressait. Là, il y avait connu Eswann Bathory et Draco lui-même – ce fut la seule chose qu'il n'ait pas faite comme son père, ça, faire des études supérieures à l'étranger.

Ce que Ethan ignorait de lui-même, Draco le connaissait ; il l'avait lu dans les Chroniques des Sorciers. D'où sortait l'épée qu'il portait dans le dos, sanglée contre lui, prête à servir à tout moment ? Ethan était persuadé qu'elle était dans sa famille depuis des siècles, mais il n'en était rien ; il avait tout oublié de cette partie de son passé, il savait juste qu'il avait embrassé la carrière de chasseur parce qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de cher à son cœur.

C'était seulement en cela que Draco était supérieur à Ethan. Parce qu'il savait des choses qu'il ignorait.

Il en vint à le haïr un instant. Il avait eu la belle vie, finalement, sans y inclure cette période noire qui avait grandement secoué le monde sorcier : la première année de la renaissance de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, laquelle fut suivie de trois années aussi sanglantes et funestes, pour tous et toutes. Ethan y avait gagné ses premières lettres de noblesse, et il ne s'en souvenait même plus !

« Hé, fils de bourge, à quoi tu rêves là ? »

La voix de son ami le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale rat irlandais, répliqua-t-il avec flegme.

- On ne sait pas comment sortir de là, fit Ethan tout en tapotant contre les pierres, une par une, avec sa baguette.

- Hé, le campagnard, tu ne sais pas si bien réfléchir que ça, je trouve, l'aiguillonna encore Draco, au grand dam de Hagrid, scandalisé.

- Et bin vas-y, fais-nous voir un peu comment on réfléchit, dans la haute, répondit Ethan du tac au tac, sans même se retourner.

- Tsss, tarlouze… » fit Draco en souriant, amusé.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, et la pointa simplement sur le mur en face de lui, sans chercher à comprendre.

« Voudrais-tu te pousser, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il toutefois.

Ethan rejoignit Hagrid, qui était de l'autre côté, vers les fenêtres.

« Paroxia destructis ! »

Le sort percuta l'épais mur de pierres comme un boulet de canon, dans un bruit assourdissant ; les morceaux de pierre commencèrent à jaillir en tous sens, martelant le mur d'en face et finissant de casser les vitraux encore debout. Draco ne broncha pas, stoïque malgré la violence du choc, comme si les jets de pierre ne pouvaient pas le toucher, alors que derrière lui, Ethan et Hagrid en prenaient plein la figure, si bien que le demi géant s'était mis devant son compagnon de route, pour le protéger.

Une fois le bruit de l'explosion passé et les pierres retombées, et une fois la poussière dissipée, ils purent constater que le sort de Draco avait bel et bien ouvert un passage dans le mur.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort de barbare ?? lança Ethan, visiblement étonné et surtout ébahi devant une telle démonstration de force pure.

- J'ai longtemps été à bonne école, répondit tout simplement Draco. Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller. »

Il fut le premier à entrer dans le passage ; le mur devait bien faire deux mètres d'épaisseur. Hagrid frissonna en pensant que cette pièce sans porte avait sans nul doute été, jadis, une cellule, et que peut-être un grand nombre de prisonniers avait perdu la vie ici. Ils y avaient échappé pour l'instant, mais la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé et ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

En attendant, ils en étaient sortis, et maintenant, ils avançaient dans un couloir à peine éclairé, jonché de pierres vraisemblablement tombées du plafond, duquel pendaient d'innombrables toiles d'araignées – qui semblaient ne gêner que le demi géant, de toute façon – et dont les murs suintaient d'humidité. En le suivant, ils finiraient bien par arriver quelque part, et ils auraient de la chance, si c'était sur une autre personne qu'Eswann. Ou peut-être pas.

Chacun, à sa manière, songeait à ce qui les attendait. Qui aurait pu croire que cette simple histoire de vampire, allait les emmener face à une éventuelle renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était tellement tiré par les cheveux, tout cela… Eswann ne pouvait être à l'origine de cette idée ; Ethan la connaissait, elle avait été une élève brillante, mais pas assez tordue pour imaginer ça, et en plus, elle était contre Voldemort, elle l'avait toujours dit. Elle était peut-être amoureuse d'un Mangemort, mais elle n'aurait pas embrassé la cause du Mal pour autant ; elle ne pouvait être l'instigatrice de ce complot gigantesque. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'un des élèves de Poudlard descendait des Drake, ces fanatiques sanguinaires ? Seul Draco semblait connaître ce détail, puisque même Rogue l'avait ignoré jusqu'à peu. Draco avait accès à toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur tous les sorciers du monde ; lui seul savait depuis le début qu'Alice était une Drake, et qu'elle aurait forcément un rôle à jouer à un moment donné. Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort ! Elle n'était finalement que la fille d'un couple de vampires, si l'on pouvait dire cela avec légèreté, elle n'était encore qu'une élève, et quand bien même elle venait de Durmstrang, cela ne faisait pas d'elle la clef de vie d'un Voldemort ! Son seul tort était de se passionner pour la magie noire ; maintenant, de chute en chute, elle était devenue comme ses parents. Qui l'avait placée, encore enfant, dans une famille de Moldus ? Qui avait choisi de la soustraire à sa destinée, et qui avait eu l'idée de la mettre dans une école prônant la magie noire ? Toute sa vie n'était qu'une montagne de contradictions, pour en arriver où ? A Voldemort ? Absurde…

Il n'y avait que quelqu'un la connaissant bien, pour aller la soutirer à sa vie tranquille. Et une seule personne pouvait en avoir l'idée : Engel Sheller.

Soudain, Ethan s'arrêta net. Il avait posé la main sur sa tête, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Elle venait subitement de se mettre à le faire souffrir, alors qu'elle l'avait miraculeusement épargné pendant quelques heures – et il avait savouré ces courts instants avec délice.

« - Il va falloir faire gaffe, dit-il seulement. J'ai mal.

- Nous sommes prêts à en découdre, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Draco pour le rassurer.

- Oui, surenchérit Hagrid.

- Alors, attendez-vous à ce que la foudre nous tombe dessus à tout moment ! »

Cela ils le savaient dès leur premier pas dans la cellule de pierre. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour jouer aux cartes, et ils y perdraient peut-être la vie, mais au moins, ils auraient fait quelque chose pour empêcher le mal de renaître. S'ils échouaient, ils préféraient encore mourir, mais ils ne le feraient pas sans se battre.

Jamais. Qu'ils soient un gros lourdaud, un sale rat irlandais, ou un fils de bourge…

Si cette sorcière démente tentait de les en empêcher, et bien elle trouverait de quoi se casser les dents. Si Engel Sheller était le point de départ de cette folie, il n'aurait pas le luxe de se payer un bon avocat, parce que son seul juge serait la Mort.

Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que trois à se dresser contre eux, mais bientôt, ils seraient deux de plus, pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Voldemort, si tel était le projet de Sheller, ne reviendrait pas. Il n'y avait plus Harry Potter, certes, mais c'était égal.

L'envie de vivre pouvait très bien passer outre ce détail.


	29. Chapitre vingt neuf

_Bonjour !  
Voilà la fin qui se profile à l'horizon, avec un nouveau chapitre qui se trouve être le plus long de tous, jusqu'à présent (même le dernier que j'ai écrit ne l'est pas autant ) ; je n'ai jamais su faire des chapitres égaux en longueur, et les amputer pour en faire d'autres chapitres aurait cassé le rythme. Il n'en restera plus que trois, une fois celui-ci posté, le dernier (ou peut-être pas) est en cours, toujours en cours.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, même négatives, car c'est important pour moi. Bien sûr je peux répondre aux questions, mais si vous voulez débattre de façon plus étendue, cliquez donc sur mon profil.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci merci merci !  
Bonne lecture !_

_Nightwyn _

* * *

Ils étaient revenus dans le bureau de Rogue. 

Alice restait assise, silencieuse, pendant que le maître des potions fouillait de ci de là à la recherche de certaines choses, apparemment dans le but de se préparer à partir. Elle avait encore la vision du corps défait de cette pauvre Minerva, et avait comme une envie de pleurer sur son sort, alors que d'un autre côté, elle ne cessait de penser combien le goût du sang de cette idiote de Rebecca devait être agréable ; elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle était différente des autres, depuis toujours, mais la différence était monstrueuse à ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas qui elle était, mais ce qu'elle était. Même si elle survivait à tout cela, elle ne pourrait plus vivre comme une simple élève, c'était fini, elle devrait fuir, quitter ce monde, quitter cet homme qui lui manquerait à un tel point…

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda passer devant elle ; il avait une épée dans une main, sa robe de sorcier jetée négligemment sur l'épaule, et une batte de Quidditch dans l'autre main. Là, il n'avait rien d'un professeur, non, plutôt l'apparence d'un guerrier un peu rouillé qui retourne au front, un vieux père de famille qui devait se convaincre d'aller se jeter dans la tourmente, pour une raison connue de lui seul.

« - Pourquoi souris-tu ? fit-il en posant son attirail sur le bureau.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous affoler autant, répondit-elle en tendant la main vers l'épée.

- Je ne suis pas affolé, répliqua Rogue sur un ton énervé. Lève-toi de là, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui rendit sa place et alla flâner vers la bibliothèque, qui devait sans doute regorger de livres passionnants sur l'art des potions – elle le pensa avec ironie, obligé – et d'autres œuvres plus sombres, hormis les livres repris par Dumbledore. Elle prit un fascicule relié sur une étagère, traitant de la corruption des métaux nobles, et le feuilleta avant de se tourner vers Rogue, qui semblait écrire deux ou trois choses sur un parchemin.

« Pourquoi avez-vous laissé le professeur McGonagall comme ça ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, pas très enclin à répondre d'une façon courtoise. Pourtant, il posa sa plume et posa les mains sur le bureau, doigts croisés ; il soupira.

« - Je sais, ça peut te paraître horrible, mais j'ai préféré la laisser, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas si son… meurtrier reviendra sur les lieux du crime, mais au moins, il ne saura pas que nous avons vu le… le corps.

- Il faut prévenir quelqu'un, murmura Alice, en reposant le livre à sa place.

- Nous ne le ferons pas. Pas maintenant.

- C'est injuste !

- On ne peut plus se permettre de réagir comme tu le fais. Tu es trop sentimentale.

- Et vous, vous êtes monstrueux… »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle le devait, pourtant. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous en guerre, ils ne devaient pas montrer à l'ennemi qu'ils étaient faibles, ou que l'ennemi le croit ; Rogue avait laissé Minerva, mais au fond de lui, il était profondément révolté, et même s'il n'avait rien montré à la vue de son corps, il avait ressenti une grande douleur, de la peine et cette envie de cogner dans le mur. Il n'en avait rien montré, non, mais c'était pour Alice, parce qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le voir fléchir.

« Tu comprendrais, si tu avais vécu ce que la plupart d'entre nous a vécu. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint. Elle le regardait, en silence, et elle songeait au passé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce passé qu'elle avait lu dans les Chroniques, et qui pour elle n'était que le nom et la condition de ses parents. C'était aussi son passé, pourtant. Elle pensa que cet homme avait dû souffrir horriblement, pour être devenu aussi glacial, abject et associal. Il avait dit avoir perdu un être cher, et que cette seule raison l'avait arraché à Voldemort. Elle deviendrait folle, si elle le perdait, lui. Alors, il avait aimé cette personne à s'en damner, pour que sa mort fasse ainsi changer sa route.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait à s'en damner, elle aussi, alors ? La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait haï, comme tous les élèves sensés de cette école ; et maintenant, elle l'aimait, lui ? Elle n'avait cessé de le contrarier, elle avait ardemment souhaité sa présence, elle lui avait manqué de respect chaque fois, elle lui avait fait part de tout son mal-être, elle avait failli le tuer et avait fini par lui céder. Et si tout cela était fait en vain ? S'il ne ressentait rien de tout cela, à son égard ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans, et lui avait plus du double de son âge… Elle était trop jeune, malgré tout, alors comment pourrait-il la garder auprès de lui ? Ici, à Poudlard ? Etre son assistante - qu'elle était stupide de croire qu'elle resterait ici, n'étant plus élève ! Elle n'avait rien vécu du passé de cet homme, mais elle avait pourtant l'impression de le comprendre. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si bien avec lui. Elle comprenait. Alors, s'il avait laissé Minerva toute seule là-haut, c'était pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient venus. Pour ne pas alerter l'ennemi. Elle comprenait.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, et elle constata qu'il avait recommencé à écrire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation. Elle avança vers lui en silence, le dépassa et d'un mouvement de baguette, ouvrit une des fenêtres, percées si haut dans le mur du cachot, affleurant l'herbe du grand parc, et dont les vitres grossières laissaient passer une lumière floue, comme lorsqu'elle passe à travers une bouteille vide ; un pâle soleil commençait à peine à décliner dans le lointain. Un peu d'air se mit à circuler dans la pièce ; il semblait avoir plu, car une odeur de terre mouillée vint chatouiller l'odorat affûté de la jeune fille.

Puis elle revint vers lui, aussi silencieusement, se pencha sur lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules, dans une tendre étreinte ; elle noua ses doigts sur sa poitrine et posa la tête sur son épaule. Tant pis s'il l'envoyait sur les roses, au moins, elle était là.

Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur les siennes, et les serra doucement, comme pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne la repousserait pas, pas après tout cela ; il savait très bien qu'elle était au supplice depuis qu'elle avait changé, mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne doute jamais de lui. Elle pouvait entièrement se reposer sur lui. Ils étaient liés, maintenant.

« Promettez-moi… dit-elle doucement à son oreille. Promettez-moi que vous ne me laisserez pas devenir comme eux… »

La main de Severus se serra encore un peu plus ; Alice allait dire des mots regrettables, il le sentait. Elle les lui avait déjà dit, d'une autre façon, et curieusement, il ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas encore une fois.

« Même si vous devez me tuer, et me faire subir le même rituel qu'à mes parents, promettez-moi que vous le ferez… »

Oui, c'était regrettable. Sa façon de voir les choses avait changé, elle aussi ; après lui avoir demandé s'il la tuerait, elle tentait de lui voler la promesse qu'il le ferait, si jamais elle perdait toute humanité.

Sans rien dire, il lâcha les mains d'Alice et se leva pour lui faire face. Il poussa la lourde chaise de bois ouvragé sur le côté et tendit la main, pour la poser sur la joue de cette petite qui osait dire des choses aussi dures, et caresser du pouce sa pommette soyeuse.

« Cela n'arrivera pas » répondit-il avec certitude.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire confiant, et emprisonna sa main dans les siennes, cette fois, pour y laisser glisser ses lèvres, en un léger baiser qui le fit frissonner.

« Promettez… » murmura-t-elle toutefois.

Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air contrarié, comme s'il allait se mettre en colère, parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et que s'il devait le dire, il le ferait avec pertes et fracas.

« Je te répète que cela n'arrivera pas. »

Alors, elle relâcha sa main et s'avança pour se blottir contre lui, qui referma les bras sur elle pour la serrer fort, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole ; il aurait préféré se balader dans l'école ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout sautillant et tout vêtu de velours vert, jouant des trilles joyeuses sur une flûte de Pan, plutôt qu'avouer qu'il avait vraiment peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que tu restes toi-même, quoi qu'il advienne, reprit-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la chevelure d'Alice. Ce que tu redoutes n'arrivera pas, je t'en fais le serment. »

Alice ferma les yeux sur les larmes qui venaient d'y poindre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de paroles réconfortantes lui viendrait de cet homme. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un de cette façon-là. Elle ignorait tout de lui, ce que recelait son âme, ce qu'il avait vécu, comment il avait grandi, où, avec qui. Il y avait juste son cœur qui battait fort, près de son oreille, comme le sien, à l'unisson.

Il se remit à pleuvoir, doucement d'abord, puis le temps tourna très vite à l'orage, aussi subitement que l'on dit « ouf ». La fraîcheur envahit la pièce comme un parfum léger, et le feu dans la cheminée en perdit de son éclat chaleureux.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas, perdus qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde où il faisait bien plus chaud, où le temps n'existait pas, et où les promesses et les simples mots n'avaient ni le goût de l'amertume, ni celui de la crainte. Ce fut juste après, au moment où un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel et qu'une vague d'air frais couvrit son corps, qu'Alice frissonna, un instant à peine, et qu'elle se rendit compte de la tempête qui se déchaînait dehors.

« C'est comme si on nous disait qu'il est temps d'y aller… » dit-elle doucement, en laissant son amant relever le drap sur elle, pour couvrir la chair de poule qui courait sur sa peau.

Allongée sur le ventre, elle le regardait à travers les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant son visage ; il semblait songeur, ailleurs. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et les effleura du bout des lèvres, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là.

Il se tourna vers elle, et son mouvement la découvrit un peu ; elle frissonna de nouveau, après quoi il rajusta une fois de plus le drap sur elle, dans un geste de tendresse qu'elle continuait à trouver incroyable.

« - Et bien, allons-y, puisqu'on nous attend… dit-il alors, son regard accroché à celui de la jeune fille.

- J'aurais voulu que vous disiez tout autre chose…

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur, Alice. »

A ces mots, elle rougit inexplicablement.

« Non… fit-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est vrai. »

Elle savait pourquoi il avait dit cela.

Elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à glousser bêtement, tellement elle était gênée rien qu'à l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom, ou de le tutoyer, alors que lui avait choisi de briser le dernier mur qui séparait le professeur de l'élève, en la tutoyant, en s'appropriant son prénom, et comme il le prononçait, son prénom… Et puis, elle avait été renvoyée, non ? Elle n'était plus élève. Il n'y avait plus de barrières. Alors…

« Alors, nous y allons ? » fit-il comme ça, histoire de dire quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête, et se leva, à moitié enroulée dans le drap.

« - Je vais sous la douche, dit-elle sans grande conviction, tout en partant avec le drap.

- Hé, non, pas avec le… Bon, si tu y tiens, pars avec. »

Elle se retourna, avec un air amusé accroché au visage, et revint sur ses pas ; elle se baissa et ramassa la chemise de son ancien professeur, qui traînait au pied du lit, puis la passa, pour rendre le drap à son propriétaire. Non qu'il soit intimidé – non mais, franchement, lui, intimidé… - mais il faisait quand même frais.

« Je vais donc prendre ma douche… » dit Alice tout en s'éloignant.

Il resta seul, allongé lascivement sur le côté, les yeux fermés, écoutant la pluie tomber dehors, l'orage qui se déchaînait…

Il l'avait mordue.

Pendant l'amour, il l'avait mordue, au creux du cou, presque au même endroit que Sheller. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de ce viol, mais maintenant, il y avait celle de sa morsure à lui. Il l'avait mordue, et il avait bu une gorgée, juste une, indépendamment de sa volonté.

Il en était à se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il avait beau être du genre à ne pas se laisser perturber par des détails comme ce qu'on appelle le destin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Alice avait été enlevée à ses parents, c'était pour une bonne raison ; s'ils étaient tous deux devenu des vampires, l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu devait forcément en être un aussi. Non, c'était trop facile. On n'était pas vampire par hérédité, il l'avait lu et relu maintes fois, lors de ses recherches sur ces démons ; on le devenait après avoir été mordu, et surtout, après avoir bu le sang du vampire agresseur. Etre seulement mordu ne suffisait pas. Cela voulait dire qu'Alice avait bu le sang de Sheller ? Non, impossible, elle aurait préféré mourir. Alors, cela signifiait que son propre sang avait dormi pendant tout ce temps, attendant qu'un évènement précis le réveille ; si cet évènement était l'attaque de Sheller… Ou si c'était le fait d'avoir bu son sang à lui, qui ne voulait que la sauver parce qu'elle était à l'agonie…

Il soupira, fatigué. Si ce qu'il admettait était exact, c'était sa faute. Sa propre faute.

Ainsi, des gens avaient tenté de soustraire un enfant à son destin, et lui avait précipité sa chute vers les ténèbres, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Par amour, donc. Lui, amoureux… Ce n'était qu'une gamine qui se posait trop de questions, qui pleurait trop souvent, qui avait souffert et qui souffrait encore, et malgré tout ce qu'il détestait chez elle, c'est-à-dire ses sentiments à fleur de peau, elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, en lui montrant combien deux personnes comme eux peuvent se compléter, et même si elle devait connaître ses propres sentiments pour lui, il avait mis du temps à s'habituer à elle ; paradoxalement, il ne l'avait jamais repoussée, et malgré ses accès de mauvaise humeur et ses incartades, il l'avait cherchée, il avait appris auprès d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas cela, il n'avait pas appris, il avait juste laissé la lumière de cette petite ouvrir son cœur en deuil ; elle ne remplaçait pas Lily, elle occultait son souvenir, elle annihilait sa seule existence, elle était elle et il aimait ce qu'elle était. Bien qu'elle soit un être différent, cela ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'il était différent lui aussi. Ils avaient tout partagé, depuis le début, même sans le vouloir, et là, leur sang, leurs corps, tout.

Si avec cela, il n'arrivait pas à la tirer des griffes de la folle…

Mais il l'avait mordue. Elle n'avait rien dit, il était presque sûr qu'elle avait souri, peut-être même qu'elle avait gémi, parce que ce genre de morsure amène une autre sorte de plaisir diffus – n'avait-elle pas bu son sang ? Ne connaissait-il pas les effets de sa morsure ? – et il trouvait cela dangereux. Il préférait encore aller casser du bouffon et de la putain du diable et souffrir entre leurs mains, plutôt que recommencer à boire au cou de la jeune fille. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'empêcherait par tous les moyens de devenir la même chose que ses parents. Il ne pourrait jamais exécuter le rituel de mort de l'esprit, ni faire les actes sacrés qui détruiraient son corps et son âme ; il y avait échappé, il y avait perdu des amis, et en retour il avait gagné la vie de cette fille, et il était hors de question de la perdre elle aussi, de cette façon inhumaine.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas d'elle ? Pourquoi la présence d'Ethan le gênait-il ? Pourquoi cette impression de se rappeler quelque chose, à chaque fois ? Qui était vraiment derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi se prenait-il tant la tête ?

« J'ai fini ! »

Il sursauta, somnolant à moitié, et ouvrit les yeux ; Alice finissait de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs encore humides. Il trouva ce geste réellement gracieux – il devait vraiment être fou pour penser des choses pareilles ! – et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

Avoir des pensées aussi sombres l'instant d'avant et les effacer à la vue de cette gamine qui les avait générées, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui.

« Allez-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Comme elle avait dit cela ! Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir en finir vite, en effet. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait vraiment ?

Elle se détourna de lui et partit dans la pièce attenante, le laissant seul dans le silence. Elle avait envie d'être un peu tranquille, maintenant, elle avait besoin de réfléchir ; qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut en attendant, mais elle, elle devait se remettre en question. Sous la douche, elle avait remarqué la trace de morsure qu'il avait laissé sur elle ; curieusement, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et là, en la sentait sous ses doigts, elle avait senti son estomac se nouer, comme une sorte de crainte envers l'inconnu. Elle était très triste pour lui, parce qu'en échange de son aide, elle l'entraînait sur le même chemin qu'elle ; malgré tout, elle souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir mêlé à cela. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais ouvert ces maudites Chroniques, si seulement elle avait trouvé la mort avec ses parents adoptifs, si seulement elle n'était jamais venue au monde…

Elle avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées sur ses cogitations, lorsque Rogue revint vers elle, tout de noir vêtu, sans sa robe de sorcier – cela ne lui servirait à rien et il aurait besoin d'être libre de ses mouvements – et avec sur la figure, un air déterminé qu'elle trouva presque effrayant.

Sans un mot, il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche – elle n'aurait jamais pensé la ranger là, mais bon, elle la mettait bien dans ses cheveux, elle – et saisit l'épée sur son bureau, pour la lever devant lui et apprécier le fil de la lame, sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne prenez pas la batte ? » fit Alice avec légèreté, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui répondit par un de ses regards qui tuent. Comme s'il allait se pourrir la vie à trimballer une batte de Quidditch, franchement ! Remarquez, un bon coup dans les dents ou derrière la tête… Mais non. Il alla s'affairer dans une armoire, près de la cheminée, et en sortit une espèce de ceinture dont la forme intrigua Alice, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sangle sur sa poitrine ; c'était exactement la même chose que portait Ethan, comme quoi, les chasseurs de vampires n'étaient pas les seuls à apprécier les armes blanches.

« Vous savez vous servir de ça ? » s'étonna Alice, si bien que le maître des Potions en ressentit un relent de fierté.

Toutefois, il ne lui répondit pas. Il était prêt à aller rosser du traître et de la folle. Il se sentait curieusement bien, léger et confiant ; il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait se sentir ainsi qu'empli de doutes, comme tout à l'heure.

« Allons-y, si tu le veux bien » l'invita-t-il en tendant la main vers la lourde porte de son bureau.

Elle passa devant lui, et lorsqu'il lui emboîta le pas, il se dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle quittait cette pièce ; en la suivant en silence, le long des couloirs déserts de cette école qui sentait la mort, il ne put s'empêcher de haïr cette vie, toute cette vie qui venait de dehors, la pluie, le vent, l'herbe et les arbres, le lac et les créatures qui y vivaient, la Forêt Interdite et les choses qui y grouillaient, les élèves qui reviendraient en septembre, insouciants, et tout le reste, les professeurs qui s'étaient voilé la face, Minerva qui était morte – morte, elle ! – et Dumbledore qui avait disparu. Il haïssait tant de choses ! Si seulement il pouvait les échanger contre la survie d'Alice…

« C'est ici. »

La voix d'Alice le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que la plateforme de marbre de la tour d'astronomie. L'orage grondait toujours, et le vent s'engouffrait avec violence entre les ogives des murs, rabattant les pans de sa veste contre lui en claquant – c'était presque s'il ne mangeait pas ses cheveux toutes les secondes.

« Mais il n'y a rien ici ! » s'exclama-t-il avec certitude, un brin de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix.

Mais Alice s'était baissée pour regarder quelque chose par terre puis s'était redressée et maintenant, elle se tournait vers lui, montrant du doigt cette absurde mèche de cheveux noirs, posée sur le sol. Il fit la grimace en reconnaissant la mèche et passa machinalement les doigts à l'endroit où Eswann l'avait prise.

« Après, ce sera votre tour. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle se pencha de nouveau pour toucher la mèche de cheveux, et elle disparut dans un halo de lumière pourpre. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle s'était volatilisée, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'Eswann, en lui coupant cette mèche, le jour où elle l'avait attaqué, savait déjà comment elle s'en servirait ? Elle en avait fait un Portoloin démentiel ! Non mais il fallait vraiment être fou, pour créer un transporteur avec des cheveux… Enfin, puisque c'était ainsi que l'on se rendait sur le domaine de cette folle, autant s'en servir.

Le maître des Potions disparut alors dans un halo vert, et ce fut pour se retrouver projeté en avant et s'arrêter à deux doigts d'un mur, contre lequel il n'aurait manifestement pas fait le poids. Ça commençait bien, cette affaire. C'était moins éprouvant qu'un voyage en Portoloin ou même qu'en cheminée, mais bon, si c'était pour s'aplatir à l'arrivée, vraiment…

Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit Alice, qui regardait au dehors, sans même se soucier de la présence du nouvel arrivé ; curieux, il s'approcha d'elle, et il comprit.

Sous leurs yeux s'étalait une lande désolée, parfois piquée de monolithes aussi vieux que le sol qui les portait, battue par la pluie violente et le vent, les nuages noirs étaient si bas qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient dévorer la terre, et un seul arbre se dressait contre la tempête ; mais ce n'était pas cela qui figeait Alice. Non.

« C'est ici, dit-elle en serrant ses mains sur le rebord de pierre glacée. C'est ici que mes parents ont été tués. »

Son visage était vide de toute expression. Elle ne pleurait pas, impassible. Elle devait ressentir toute la monstruosité des actes passés, ce qui s'était passé ici moins de quinze ans auparavant, parce que ses nouveaux sens captaient tout ce que le commun des mortels n'avait même pas idée ! Son regard avalait chaque détail de l'endroit, jusqu'au moindre caillou, la moindre herbe drue, et son cerveau embrumé lui distillait d'indicibles horreurs qui, en atteignant son cœur, la mettaient à la torture. C'était presque si elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang versé ici, offert en sacrifice pour sauver le monde sorcier de la menace, toutes les attaques subies – mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur, ni trace de sang, juste une impression lourde et horrible de déjà-vu.

Rogue s'était éloigné d'elle, parce qu'il savait ; même si elle n'avait rien dit, il aurait reconnu l'endroit, parce que c'était ici que l'on amenait les suppliciés, depuis que la sorcellerie existait. Cette lande avait la particularité de posséder l'unique chêne consacré par la première guilde sorcière, et la sève qu'il contenait pouvait juguler les pouvoirs des mages les plus noirs existant au monde ; pas étonnant que la folle ait choisi ce château, même si elle risquait fort de voir son tour se retourner contre elle – Ethan veillait. Rogue avait confiance en lui ; l'intuition confuse qu'il avait concernant le jeune homme, ne saurait lui mentir : ce gosse avait quelque chose en lui qui poussait au respect, malgré sa jeunesse, son impertinence, le mystère qui l'entourait, et Rogue était sûr de lui, en disant qu'il devait cacher autre chose qu'un simple don pour dénicher les vampires. Lui-même avait étudié autre chose que les potions, il maîtrisait la magie noire avec tant de talent que c'en était insolent, il avait servi le maître des Ténèbres – quelle gloire pitoyable et honteuse ! - et de tout cela il avait tiré savoir et pouvoir ; bien qu'elle soit insignifiante, l'épée d'Ethan avait fini par attirer son attention, mais malgré toutes ses recherches sur le sujet, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, sinon une représentation de l'épée « initiale », la première épée magique créée pour annihiler le mal, et une vague explication vraiment dénuée d'intérêt, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle du jeune sorcier. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas du tout comment une arme ayant appartenu aux premiers temps de la sorcellerie aurait pu se trouver entre les mains d'Ethan, même par erreur, cela n'avait même rien à voir avec l'arme de Godric Gryffondor et Harry Potter. C'était impensable et irréalisable.

La Guilde… Les premiers sorciers, dont il avait lu que c'était peut-être un groupe de femmes. Le seul qui aurait pu avoir une infime chance de les connaître aurait pu être l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, qui était mort maintenant, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé, et personne de vivant ne pouvait prétendre avoir croisé cette corporation, rien n'avait été relaté par écrit, c'était le flou, l'ignorance quant à ces mages puissants, pères de la magie, eux-mêmes ayant inexplicablement existé un jour, personne ne savait quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Alors, comment Ethan pourrait-il posséder une épée ayant appartenu à ces hommes nés plusieurs siècles avant lui ? Et puis, pourquoi se borner à croire qu'Ethan avait un lien avec eux ? Pourquoi penser à Ethan maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans une tour donnant sur la Lande des Damnés ?

Rien que le nom sinistre de l'endroit ravivait bien des souvenirs. S'il n'avait pas suivi Dumbledore, il aurait pu connaître la mort ici même ; être une connaissance des Drake avait été plus que mal vu, alors avoir un lien familial avec l'un d'eux, pensez donc !

Penser que leur fille, des années après, foulait le sol de cet endroit maudit, lui fit un drôle d'effet ; il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, même en essayant de se remémorer des instants précis, rien ne venait à son esprit. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, alors qu'elle était pourtant bien là, vivante, inscrite dans ces saletés de Chroniques qui lui avaient tout révélé et menée ici. Elle était vivante, oui, cela il le savait, mais pourquoi et pour combien de temps encore ?

« Il faut sortir d'ici » dit-il pour briser le silence insupportable, qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût – elle devait ressasser le passé autant que lui, cela suffisait maintenant.

Elle acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête, et se tourna vers lui, offrant à sa vue un visage si livide qu'il semblait de cire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment arboré un teint coloré, mais là, elle était presque effrayante. Etait-ce sa nouvelle condition qui prenait le dessus ? Elle avait sans doute très soif, mais elle n'en disait rien, et restait silencieuse, sage ; le calme avant la tempête ?

« Ce trou dans le mur, on dirait qu'il est tout frais » dit-elle en s'approchant dudit trou.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu, tout occupé qu'il était à se poser moult questions – trop de questions à son goût, décidément il avait bien changé. Cette sortie avait dû être faite par les autres, alors autant la prendre aussi.

Le silence qui régnait ne laissait rien présager de bon ; leurs pas résonnaient de façon sinistre et il faisait froid. Alice se serait crue dans un tombeau, et cette image la fit frissonner ; elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se donner un peu de chaleur et de courage, parce qu'elle avait peur.

Depuis le début, elle avait peur, mais elle était trop fière pour l'admettre, et bien plus pour le dire. Rogue marchait devant elle, serein comme à son habitude, avec son air de ne pas se sentir concerné collé sur la figure ; elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose de sournois au fond d'elle lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter. Elle était là parce que quelqu'un avait tenté de la soustraire à sa propre vie, mais un autre bien plus puissant avait réussi à la rejeter dans le cours immuable du destin ; malgré elle, elle pensait que ce n'était pas un simple sorcier qui allait la sauver. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Engel Sheller, si c'était lui, n'était pas juste un malade qui voulait vivre la nuit, non ; il était infiniment plus subtil et fort, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait très bien depuis le départ qu'elle, Alice, était la clé du de ce qu'il désirait. Il avait dû garder en tête le souvenir de la domination des Drake sur le monde sorcier, et il voulait faire renaître leur folie de ses cendres. Il était fou. Il fallait le détruire, et peut-être même devraient-ils le faire avant de s'occuper du cas d'Eswann.

Elle se cogna brusquement contre Rogue lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta net, arrivé à un croisement ; elle le maudit comme elle l'avait maudit pour la même raison, une fois.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle toutefois, en faisant quelques pas devant lui, pour jeter un coup d'œil.

- Pour commencer, reste toujours derrière moi, répondit Rogue sèchement en la ramenant sur le côté, serrant son bras dans une main nerveuse. Ensuite, je ne sais pas par où aller, et enfin, c'est bien trop calme ici, cela ne me plaît guère.

- On ne vous a pas appris, à l'école, à trouver votre route ? » fit Alice innocemment.

Il la fusilla du regard ; elle ne la perdrait jamais, cette insolence, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était tout elle, ça.

« - Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu faire ? répliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Chercher par où les autres sont passés, c'est tout, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules.

- Mais bien sûr… »

Elle avait toutefois raison ; il suffisait de trouver des traces du passage de leurs prédécesseurs, et grâce à la stature d'Hagrid ce fut chose aisée, étant donné qu'il avait plus ou moins balayé les toiles d'araignée, sur toute la longueur du couloir d'où ils venaient. Ils empruntèrent donc le couloir descendant vers l'est, et ce fut leur première erreur ; ignorant que le château avait été ensorcelé par les bons soins de leur hôtesse, ils ne pouvaient se douter que l'endroit était devenu un véritable terrain de jeu mortel, dont les murs se déplaçaient avec autant d'aisance que les escaliers de Poudlard. Ainsi, à peine Rogue eût-il passé l'angle du couloir qu'un mur d'épaisses pierres se dressa entre Alice et lui, les coupant définitivement l'un de l'autre.

Alice se jeta sur le mur, et s'y meurtri les poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle serait désormais seule pour continuer la route. Elle essuya les larmes de dépit et de frayeur qui coulaient enfin sur ses joues, et resta encore un long moment le front appuyé contre les pierres glacées, à pleurer plus que de raison, et elle avait beau essuyer les larmes encore et encore, elle ne pouvait les tarir.

Elle ne se doutait pas que de l'autre côté Rogue se démenait comme un diable, en poussant force jurons qui auraient fait frémir n'importe quel brigand, et qui ne savait pas comment repasser de l'autre côté, et plus il essayait de détruire le mur, plus il était furieux, et plus il jurait et perdait espoir de faire bouger la pierre. Finissant par entendre sa voix seule résonner contre la voûte du plafond, il comprit que ses efforts étaient vains et qu'il avait perdu Alice bien trop facilement ; les dents serrées, il tourna le dos à cet obstacle et marcha droit devant lui, sans se retourner, sur ses gardes et plus intraitable que jamais.

Il ignorait que chacun d'eux errait seul, exactement comme lui et Alice, piégés par le dédale magique. Ethan, Draco et Hagrid avaient été séparés comme eux deux et cherchaient à retrouver les autres, au gré des couloirs changeant sans cesse.

Cela aurait pu être amusant en d'autres circonstances, mais c'était une course contre la mort, l'on était le jour maudit choisi par les astres pour faire renaître la noirceur la plus indescriptible existant, et ce n'était pas lord Voldemort. C'était bien pire que cela.

Ethan s'était assis sur une pierre – ou plutôt une statue si vieille, qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien – las de tourner en rond, d'avoir mal à la tête et se demandant où il devait aller. Ces maudits murs l'avaient isolé ici, cerné par les courants d'air glacé qui ne venaient de nulle part, et maintenant il ne savait plus. Avait-il déjà su quoi faire, de toute façon ? Ne s'était-il pas voilé la face, pour se donner bonne conscience ? Il n'était pas un mauvais sorcier, non, il n'avait pratiquement jamais fait d'erreurs, et le cas échéant, il les avait mises à profit pour en tirer sagesse et maîtrise ; sa piste sur les vampires, ici, n'était que du vent. A Poudlard, c'était facile, parce qu'Eswann n'avait fait que créer un grand jeu de piste, avec des indices ridiculement faciles à trouver, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour pousser Alice à devenir une Drake, pour tous les amener ici et pour les noyer dans son verre d'eau démoniaque. C'était tellement facile qu'il en venait à se poser trop de questions ; pourquoi, comment, et si ? Son boulot à lui était de tuer des vampires, pas sauver le monde. Il avait été envoyé à Poudlard pour dénicher un monstre et le détruire, et il en était réduit à combattre pour préserver la vie, quelle absurdité. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi inutile.

Brusquement, il fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose d'évident venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il en était sûr.

Il se leva. Pris d'un étourdissement, il posa la main sur le mur humide et poussa un cri de douleur, alors qu'une vision lui vrillait le cerveau, violente, lancinante, nauséeuse. Il recula, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux, recouvrant à moitié son œil droit, qui le faisait souffrir atrocement, tituba jusqu'au mur en face, trébucha et hurla de nouveau lorsqu'il le toucha, du plat de la main. Terrassé, il tomba sur les genoux, d'un bloc, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les coudes aux genoux et les mains serrant ses cheveux comme s'il voulait se les arracher ; les visions affluaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus insupportables de douleur, et il gémissait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il ne supportait plus ni la douleur, ni ce qu'il voyait.

Il avait encore la force de se demander pourquoi les murs lui parlaient ainsi, alors que jamais il n'avait possédé le don de psychokinésie ; c'était le don d'Eswann, pas le sien ! Lui, il pouvait faire du feu d'une seule pensée !

D'où ces images étaient-elles issues ? Etait-il le seul à les percevoir ? Qui était cette fille morte, dont le cou était marqué par une affreuse blessure ? Pourquoi ces larmes sur ses mains ? Ses mains ? Mais oui, il voyait ses propres mains qui, maintenant, creusaient le sol pour y mettre en terre cette jeune fille ! Ce ne pouvait être que ses mains, c'était si réel ! Etait-ce le futur ? La fille n'avait pas de visage… Alice ? Alice allait mourir ?

Il se leva, difficilement, et donna un grand coup dans le mur, si violemment que la pierre se fissura. Haletant, il fit quelques pas pour rassembler ses esprits, en prenant grand soin de ne plus toucher les parois, et se mit à respirer profondément, les yeux fermés, bras à demi pliés, les mains ouvertes, paumes vers l'avant. La douleur se calma peu à peu, mais ne disparut pas ; cette fois, il était sûr qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

Par réflexe, il passa la main dans son dos, par-dessus son épaule, pour vérifier si son épée était toujours là. Et de nouveau, un éclair de douleur blanc comme la foudre le jeta à terre. Il roula sur le dos, bras en croix, le fourreau de son arme lui rentrant dans les côtes, mais cela lui était égal, ce n'était rien comparé à la scie qui broyait son cerveau ; les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient du plafond voûté tombaient sur son visage, l'apaisant à peine, mais c'était déjà si agréable, cette fraîcheur feinte…

Il ramena ses mains sur son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ?... » grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés sous ses poings serrés.

Il avait entendu une voix, lointaine, gutturale, psalmodiant une litanie qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle était trop ténue, parce qu'elle était dite dans une langue étrange et qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il avait déjà accompli.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures entières, il s'assit, vaseux comme au sortir d'une gueule de bois, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, prudemment, comme si bouger les yeux lui en coûtait. Il n'y avait rien, bien évidemment, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Quelqu'un avait simplement dû ensorceler les murs pour projeter à quiconque les toucherait des visions décousues et menteuses, pour empoisonner l'esprit et semer le doute, certainement pour amoindrir les forces de ceux venus combattre.

Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

Oui, mais dans ce cas précis, pourquoi le fait de toucher son épée avait-il provoqué les mêmes maux ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Ethan se releva, une fois de plus, et repartit, le pas un peu plus sûr, les mains dans les poches ; le couloir semblait descendre, alors, peut-être qu'en passant par là… Peut-être ? Il sourit à cette pensée : il n'y avait pas de peut-être. On l'avait délibérément séparé des autres, on le menait par le bout du nez, on le poussait à la douleur la plus infâme, on le connaissait trop bien pour que ce soit le hasard. Il n'était qu'un pion.

Eswann jouait avec lui.

Oui, elle jouait, mais les dernières minutes passées étaient tout sauf un jeu qu'elle maîtrisait ; alors qu'elle était alanguie sur la dalle du tombeau qu'elle avait choisi, complètement dans son délire de maîtresse des ténèbres, une violente attaque de visions l'avait réveillée en sursaut, la poussant presque au bas de sa couche de marbre. Elle n'avait pourtant rien touché ; la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre d'attaque remontait à la fabrication de son transporteur, qu'elle avait basé sur la mèche de cheveux volée au traître. Elle avait dû jeter le sort en portant des gants ! Elle n'avait pas pu toucher la mèche ! A peine avait-elle posé la main dessus, en souhaitant y lire des choses intéressantes sur lui, que de fulgurantes visions traversaient son esprit et s'y ancraient, la laissant essoufflée et au bord du malaise. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'elle venait de voir, ce qui lui avait volé des larmes de souffrance et lui avait tordu les entrailles au point qu'elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle ne fut pas malade, mais elle avait maintenant un goût amer sur la langue qui la mit de fort mauvaise humeur.

Quelque chose semblait se moquer d'elle, elle qui croyait mener le jeu. Ces visions… C'était le passé, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait vu, alors que quelqu'un les avait vécues, il y avait de cela des années. Les mains qui creusaient le sol n'étaient pas les siennes, c'étaient des mains d'homme, maculées de terre, de larmes, ces mains souffraient, elles étaient en sang, mais elles continuaient de creuser, puis déposaient dans cette terre, un corps, le corps d'une jeune fille, dont les veines avaient été vidées de leur sang. Qui ?

Ce n'était pas le futur, elle le savait, car elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Seules les choses du passé pouvaient être lues par les gens comme elle…

Qui était l'homme qui avait creusé, dont elle avait senti la douleur au point de la rendre malade ? Rogue ? Non, trop vieux. Ethan ? Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait entendu hurler dans les entrailles du château, qu'elle sentait hostile depuis que chacun des invités avait été séparé des autres. Une onde étrange frémissait en elle comme si un serpent grouillait dans son ventre, et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout, elle avait l'impression que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, elle ressentait cela de façon infime, mais elle le sentait.

Manipulée ? Elle ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle était toute puissante, elle avait mené le jeu depuis le début, elle avait tué des innocents pour se nourrir, pour commander à sa magie morte, c'était elle la maîtresse.

Un rire derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement. Son cœur ne broncha pas, mais elle sentit une vague de colère effacer sa lucidité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-elle, faisant un pas vers son mystérieux visiteur. Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?! »

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par un sourire.

« Et vous, comment vivez-vous cette non-mort ? » lui dit-il seulement, énigmatique à souhait.

Eswann resta stupéfaite, la bouche entrouverte sur ses canines bien plus longues et pointues que la normale. Les mêmes que celles de ce type venu de nulle part…

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle toutefois, déstabilisée.

- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous ne comprenez pas, Eswann, répondit l'autre dont le sourire ressemblait à celui de la jeune femme.

- Non, je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

En un mouvement il fut près d'elle et posa la main sur son front, tout en l'enserrant d'un bras pour ne plus qu'elle bouge. Et là elle vit tout.

Elle vécut à nouveau l'attaque du vampire au Japon, elle retomba dans le coma, elle vit encore l'ombre de cet homme sans visage se pencher sur elle, elle oublia encore qu'elle allait mourir et revenir à moitié humaine, à moitié démon. Elle ressentit encore la mort de son âme, la mort de son corps, et la renaissance de la chose qui s'extirpa d'elle pour devenir son ombre. Son double maléfique, avant qu'elle n'accomplisse tous les rites pour qu'il devienne elle, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, après morts et sacrifices humains.

Alors, elle comprit : elle n'avait rien dirigée. Elle n'était qu'un pion. Elle n'avait jamais été que cela, depuis le début.

L'homme la repoussa contre le mur et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour en enlever des poussières d'Eswann, comme si son contact les avaient salies.

« Tu es ma chose, ma belle, dit-il alors. C'est moi qui ai tout décidé, je t'ai choisie parce que tu avais le cœur pourri. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, même le vieux prof de potions, mais lui, non, il avait encore trop de sentiments humains. C'est toi qui les as menés à moi, pour que je puisse avoir le Sang. Et je me fiche pas mal de Voldemort. »

Elle le regardait, interloquée, à moitié anéantie par la colère et la déception. Comment osait-il ? Il débarquait et gâchait sa vie en quelques mots seulement. Elle n'en avait jamais rien su. Elle était morte dans cet hôpital moldu, et en revenant à la vie, elle avait gagné son pouvoir et la bête qui tuait. Elle était morte…

Elle le regardait et elle lui trouva la même peau trop blanche, les veines trop voyantes, bleues et palpitantes de ce sang maudit, les yeux trop brillants, et les dents… Il était un vampire, lui aussi, alors. Comment avait-il fait ?

Elle le lui demanda, bien que cela lui arracha la bouche de le faire.

« Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? C'est en mon pouvoir » répondit Engel, avec un geste vague de la main, trop fier d'avoir pu replacer cette phrase qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Comment cette petite sotte comprendrait-elle que chaque impulsion qu'elle avait ressentie venait de lui ? Si elle avait choisi cet endroit, c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Il voulait le château de Noireterre, il voulait la Lande des Damnés, il voulait le chêne consacré, il voulait ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il aimait le danger, oui. Mais il savait aussi que les dépouilles desséchées des Drake gisaient quelque part par là, et que le moment venu, elles lui seraient utiles, plus que cette fille qui pensait avoir tout en main. Elle était son jouet, elle l'avait aidé à mener son projet à bien ; à la limite, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, maintenant. Il pouvait lui faire sauter la tête comme un bouchon de champagne.

Il se laissa aller à un sourire, en pensant à cela. Eswann le regarda de travers, sa nausée lui tenaillant encore les entrailles ; que manigançait ce sale type ?

D'un ai détaché, il fit mine de regarder l'heure sur sa montre de gousset, et s'exclama alors qu'il avait rendez-vous.

« - Rendez-vous ? répéta Eswann, sentant ses mains se mettre à trembler.

- Oui ma belle, et toi, tu vas rester là, pour attendre sagement que le reste de mes invités arrive.

- Quoi ?! Mais… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : il était déjà parti, aussi vite qu'il lui était apparu.

Elle poussa un cri de rage qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de la vaste pièce. Comment osait-il se pavaner ainsi ? Comment osait-il se permettre de dire qu'il était le maître des lieux ? Pour qui se prenait-il, ce… cet… Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ou du moins avait du mal à choisir entre ceux qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ah, il voulait qu'elle attende ? Et bien elle attendrait. Quelque part dans le château.

Et quelque part dans le château, Engel attendait lui-même que sa douce Alice lui tombe dans les bras, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, fatalement, au détour d'un mur. C'était tellement facile, attendre que sa proie lui tombe toute crue dans le bec ! Il en aurait pleuré de rire. S'il avait su qu'il était si simple de faire tomber les gens dans le panneau, il aurait fait politique… Son sourire de démon collé sur la figure, il apparut à Alice, avec autant de facilité qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Elle faillit pousser un cri, sortit sa baguette magique par pur réflexe et se souvint à qui elle avait affaire. Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle n'avait qu'un dessein : le tuer. Mais elle était seule, certes différente, mais lui, contrairement à elle, il semblait rayonner d'un pouvoir infini. La situation, vite analysée, lui parut véreuse : tout allait trop vite. C'était comme un mauvais scénario mal ajusté. A peine arrivée, elle était séparée de son protecteur, et hop, elle tombait sur Sheller. Mauvais scénario. Trop simple.

Elle pensa à la dague qu'elle avait prise avec elle, la sortit de sa ceinture et posa la lame sur sa gorge, près de l'artère palpitante. Elle l'avait fait une fois pour sauver un homme, elle pourrait bien le refaire pour sauver son âme.

« Si vous faites un pas, vous boirez du sang mort » dit-elle précipitamment en tendant son autre main vers lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

Engel eut cet éternel sourire satisfait.

« Ah, crois-tu ? » fit-il en rejetant derrière lui un pan de sa cape, pour être plus libre de mouvements.

Alice recula d'un pas, sans lâcher sa dague. Il fut plus prompt qu'elle, bien plus prompt.

Comme pour Eswann, il enlaça sa taille d'un bras pour la presser contre lui, de l'autre main il la débarrassa de son arme inutile, puis plaqua cette même main sur le front de sa prisonnière, vrillant son regard du sien, bleu comme le ciel et sournois, si sournois…

« Tu ne le veux pas, je le sais, mais tu seras à moi… murmura-t-il à son oreille de sa voix enjôleuse, et son souffle chaud la fit frissonner. Avant cela, tu dois connaître ton passé, tu dois savoir d'où tu viens… Et pourquoi je te veux… »

Il prononça une formule qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle sombra sans pouvoir se soustraire.

Sa chute lui sembla sans fin, elle voyait sans voir, tout était noir autour d'elle et elle tombait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle devait hurler mais elle n'entendait pas, elle était immobile dans le vide, ou semblait l'être. Elle se désincarnait.

Lorsque son corps s'amollit entre ses bras, Engel comprit qu'elle avait atteint son but. Alors, il la posa sur le sol, la couvrit de sa cape dans un geste paternel complètement déplacé, s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, pour garder un contact avec son esprit. Il voulait voir par ses yeux, pas à travers une pierre de vision. Il voulait voir la défection des Drake par les yeux de leur propre fille.

Alice eut l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve, mais en étant déjà éveillée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout était flou, comme si les choses s'effilochaient. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer cette impression étrange. Elle leva la main et celle-ci se trouvait comme les objets posés ça et là, elle la voyait comme à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit : rien n'avait changé, elle voyait de cette même façon désincarnée. Tant pis. Il faudrait faire avec.

Comme elle était assise dans un fauteuil, elle se leva doucement. Le lourd tissu d'une robe de velours noir tomba jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir de cette chambre où elle se trouvait ; un long couloir lambrissé aux murs couverts de portraits austères s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle s'y engagea jusqu'à un escalier qui descendait en une harmonieuse courbe sur la gauche, menant à un immense hall pavé de marbre, dont les deux lustres en cristal brillaient de mille feux. Jamais elle n'avait vu cela. D'autres portraits austères, dont un qui la regardait en souriant, pendaient aux murs ; une porte à deux vantaux l'invitait à entrer dans ce qui se trouvait être un salon aussi immense, au sol couvert de tapis mœlleux et sans doute coûteux, tout comme les meubles de bois massifs d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était revenue chez Draco Malfoy, mais non, elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

« Mademoiselle ? La voiture vous attend pour partir. »

Elle se retourna alors qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à son corps de le faire. Elle s'entendit dire qu'elle était prête et qu'elle venait, le temps de prendre son manteau. Puis elle sentit de nouveau cette impression de tomber sans fin.

Elle recouvra ses esprits dans une salle de classe, avec cette même impression qu'elle était déjà éveillée avant. Sa main tenait une plume qui grattait un parchemin, et elle put lire avec difficulté qu'elle écrivait un court de métamorphoses. Elle voyait le professeur McGonagall, qui était plus jeune que ce qu'elle ne la connaissait. En vie. Son regard continua sa promenade et tomba sur les épaules minces d'un jeune homme, dont les cheveux noirs tombaient jusque sous ses oreilles ; il était assis entre un autre garçon blond et un dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son voisin, quoique bien plus courts, malgré une mèche qui retombait devant ses yeux. Elle sentit son cœur bondir à la vue de ce garçon. Qui était-il ? Elle avait l'impression de le savoir, mais elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Celui dont les cheveux étaient longs tourna légèrement la tête vers les fenêtres, le menton lourdement appuyé dans sa main. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : c'était Rogue, mais il était élève, il avait son âge ! Il avait une marque assez curieuse sous son œil, comme une sorte de bleu qui commençait à disparaître. Etrange…

Comme elle reportait son attention sur son cours, l'impression de partir la reprit soudain. Elle vit toutes sortes de scènes de cours, banales autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être, elle vit des gens qui lui parlaient et avec lesquels elle parlait, elle s'entendit se moquer d'un certain Potter avec les autres, elle se sentit jalouse à la vue d'une Gryffondor dont les cheveux roux tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle revit le trio des garçons de sa classe, mais ce Rogue jeune, dont la marque avait maintenant disparue, restait toujours en retrait. Lorsqu'elle ressentait l'envie d'aller lui parler, son corps refusait d'obéir. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle aurait dû le comprendre dès le départ.

Elle ne le conçut définitivement qu'au moment où ses yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens, la laissèrent se voir dans un miroir. Sa main blanche et fine venait d'essuyer la buée de la glace, et la laissa enfin voir son visage. Elle ne put pas pousser de cri de surprise, puisqu'elle subissait.

Le corps qu'elle occupait était celui d'une jeune fille de son âge, plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, au visage plus mince, à la peau plus blanche et plus lumineuse. De longs cheveux noirs et lourds encadraient ce visage qu'elle trouva beau – alors qu'elle n'aimait pas le sien – et étaient libres sur ses épaules, descendant en dessous de la taille, son front dégagé était lisse, et ses lèvres naturellement d'un beau rouge. Mais ses yeux étaient noirs, d'un noir profond et brillant, vivant, bordés de longs cils aussi noirs.

Elle était sa mère. Elle était Lucy Fairway lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard et elle était une Serpentard. Elle était sans doute en dernière année. Elle n'avait que faire de ces détails, elle était sa mère.

A peine eût-elle le temps de s'y faire, qu'elle partit de nouveau dans sa chute.

Elle entendit des cris. Le corps de Lucy Fairway était caché entre une porte ouverte et un portemanteaux, qu'il quitta pour aller se cacher dans ce qui semblait être un immense placard. Elle n'était pas chez elle – chez elle… Mais elle n'était même pas elle-même !!! – et elle entendait la voix de cet homme hurler comme un dément. Sa main ouvrit un peu la porte, et cette main était celle d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Chez qui était-elle donc ? A travers l'ouverture de la porte, elle vit passer un homme, grand, vêtu à la manière de Draco Malfoy – à croire que les sorciers, chez eux, aimaient à revêtir ce genre de vieille mode – dont le visage furieux lui fit peur, à elle comme à celle qu'elle habitait. Le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs, le nez… Le père de Rogue ?

« Renvoyez-la de ma maison !! » entendit-elle hurler.

Sa chute reprit de plus belle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet évènement antérieur était venu s'intercaler entre la dernière année de cours de Lucy et la vision qu'elle aurait par la suite, à savoir, découvrir qui était la personne dont la mort avait soustrait Rogue au joug de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que malgré le fait qu'elle ne pilotait pas le corps de Lucy, elle voyait toujours des scènes ayant un rapport direct avec Rogue.

C'était la fin de l'année. Il restait une semaine avant les vacances. Elle l'avait compris en lisant la date sur une feuille d'examen - les ASPIC, quelle horreur ! Au moment du déjeuner, il y eut un incident. Quatre jeunes garçons de Gryffondor se tenaient vautrés sous un arbre, l'un lisant, l'autre se pavanant avec un vif d'or, le troisième discutant avec le dernier, simplement. Celui qui se pavanait le faisait pour distraire la jeune fille rousse vue dans un autre bond dans le temps, et elle riait avec lui. Elle, Lucy, marchait dans l'herbe avec le blond et le brun vus en cours de métamorphoses, qui se trouvaient être Lucius Malfoy et William Drake, amis d'enfance et fils de sorciers de sang pur. Elle s'entendait rire aux propos stupides que pouvait débiter ce raciste de Lucius, elle en riait mais le cœur d'Alice hurlait pour l'enfant de moldus qu'était Lily Evans, cette fille rousse. Le regard de Lucy-Alice tomba sur Severus Rogue, assis sagement sur un banc, lisant un vieux bouquin, sans doute le même que d'habitude. Il venait de lever les yeux, et ces yeux… Oh, ces yeux ! Ils semblaient refléter le plus pur sentiment, étrangement placé dans le cœur d'un garçon froid et distant qui ne parlait jamais, préférant rester à l'écart que se mêler aux autres, lui qui ne supportait pas le contact avec quiconque. Rogue regardait Lily Evans. Il la caressait du regard, lui hurlant ses sentiments dans un silence accablant.

L'un des quatre Gryffondor s'en aperçut. C'était le gars au vif d'or, James Potter, ce beau gosse avec des lunettes. Il se leva, un sale sourire vissé sur les lèvres, et vint se planter devant un jeune Severus qui sursauta, fermant son livre d'un geste nerveux.

« Alors le moche, t'as toujours pas compris ? fit James Potter, les poings sur les hanches. T'as encore cassé ton miroir, que tu ne vois encore pas ta sale face ? Tu crois qu'elle te voit comment, elle ? Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes ! »

Et la rousse de venir le tirer par le bras en lui disant de se taire et qu'il devrait avoir honte, et tout le monde riait devant la gêne de ce jeune Rogue méconnaissable. Ce même Rogue qu'Alice connaissait dur et implacable, rougissait de honte et de colère contenue devant celui qui l'agressait verbalement. Il semblait coincé entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de cogner ce vantard. Alice connaissait si bien cette impression de lutte intérieure...

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il advint d'eux, puisqu'elle repartit dans le flou de sa chute.

Les yeux de Lucy lui montrèrent une scène des plus étranges. Il y avait cette pièce sombre, ce feu dans cette cheminée, et cet homme assis dans ce fauteuil, une longue pipe serrée entre ses mains jointes. L'ambiance était oppressante. C'était bien le même salon qu'elle avait vu au début, elle était donc chez elle. Pourquoi Rogue était-il là ? Quand était-on ?

« Severus… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom, et ce n'était même pas sa propre voix. Quelle sensation étrange… Le cœur d'Alice avait sauté. Celui de Lucy était empreint d'une sourde mélancolie.

Sa main blanche était venue se poser sur le bras de l'homme silencieux. Lucy était à genoux à ses côtés.

« Cela fait des jours que tu n'es pas sorti et… »

Un seul regard suffit à la faire taire. Un regard haineux.

« Ne me parle pas » avait-il dit alors.

Elle s'était levée.

« Tu plaisantes ! s'écria-t-elle, rejetant derrière son épaule une mèche de sa lourde chevelure de soie. Tu reviens ici, juste pour ne rien me dire, tu te plantes dans ce fauteuil et tu fumes ce…cette chose ! Et quand je viens vers toi, tu me renvoies ?! »

Il se leva aussi sec, lâchant sa pipe qui se brisa au sol et, dominant Lucy de toute sa taille, la saisit aux épaules dans l'étau de ses mains, qui la broyaient à lui faire mal.

« Elle est morte, Lucy ! Elle est morte !! Il l'a tuée ! »

Ainsi, il pouvait donc laisser éclater sa fureur, pensait Lucy dans le cœur d'Alice. Celle-ci se sentait meurtrie de le voir souffrir de cette façon si violente. Par contre, il ressortait du cœur de sa mère comme une sorte de satisfaction incomplète. C'était douloureux à gérer.

« - Ah, vraiment, tu me fais honte ! lui jeta Lucy en plein visage, se dégageant de sa poigne. Tu crois que le Maître sera fier de toi, quand il apprendra que tu pleures pour une femme ? Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui plus est…

- Je t'interdis de…

- Ah, tu m'interdis ? Quand je pense que tu peux tuer sans remords ! Et là je te vois pleurant la mort de cette stupide femme ! Je ne veux pas d'un lâche dans ma maison !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Non ? Alors, où est la cette verve intense qui t'animait quand ton père te battait ? Où est ce courage qui te rendait plus fort lorsqu'il te mettait plus bas que terre ? La force que tu... »

Pour toute réponse, il la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux. Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Alice y vit du sang et son estomac se contracta, du moins en eut-elle l'impression. Mais quels rapports entretenaient ces deux-là ? Famille ? Non, impossible. Elle l'aurait lu dans la Chronique de Sorciers. Justement, qu'avait-elle lu à ce sujet ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Je te signale que ce père dont tu parles est aussi le tien » déclara la voix morne de Rogue.

L'âme d'Alice hurla : QUOI ?!!

Elle n'avait rien lu de cela dans les Chroniques ! Effarée, elle sentit un grand froid envahir son cœur.

Le corps de Lucy tremblait très fort ; elle était à genoux, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

« Sûrement pas ! » répliqua-t-elle, le visage levé vers Rogue, qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, monstrueusement froid, et dont le regard semblait soudain s'être éteint, pour devenir celui qu'il avait gardé presque vingt ans plus tard, celui qu'Alice lui connaissait.

Alors, il se pencha et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et se releva, tremblant toujours.

« Cet homme n'est pas mon père, reprit-elle avec une voix de petite fille. Il a juste épousé ma mère et il ne nous aimait pas… »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, doucement. Elle était comme ça, Lucy, elle piquait des crises monstres et pouvait se mettre à pleurer dans la minute. Elle avait un sale caractère et ne s'en laissait pas compter, mais elle était aussi très nerveuse, sensible. Ses larmes, nul autre que son demi-frère ne les avait vues. Elle ne se laissait aller qu'en sa présence, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas, ni ne chercherait à la blesser encore plus pour ses faiblesses. Alice savait de qui elle tenait, au moins…

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle se calme. Cette bourrique, qu'il connaissait depuis l'âge de huit ans, était la fille de l'épouse de son père, ce maniaque qui avait fini par crever dans son sommeil, comme un bon lâche qu'il était. Ah, ça, cogner sur son fil unique, il savait faire, mais lever les armes sous la bannière de Voldemort… Non, plutôt s'enterrer dans son manoir et se laisser vivre, voir partir sa femme sous des cieux meilleurs – un mariage arrangé, comment voulez-vous que cela finisse ? – et finir comme un vieux seul au monde, mourant bêtement dans son lit. Un bruit avait couru qu'il avait eu recours au poison. Non, Severus le savait, Aurelius Rogue était trop veule pour se suicider. Même s'il lui avait fallu atteindre cent ans, il aurait attendu que la mort vienne à lui.

Le cœur d'Alice ressentait de la colère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su que sa mère était la demi-sœur par alliance de cet homme ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Les Chroniques ne pouvaient être falsifiées ! Ou bien, dans son désarroi, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était plus que probable. Elle ne le saurait jamais puisqu'Engel allait la tuer…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y faire, parce qu'elle repartit de nouveau dans sa chute nauséeuse.

Cette fois, il pleuvait à torrents dehors et le poing de Lucy tambourinait contre le bois d'une lourde porte, tout en protégeant quelque chose contre elle, sous sa cape. Quelque chose qui s'agrippait à ses jambes avec ses petits bras, et qui appelait sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue stupéfait et peu content de la voir sur le pas de sa porte. Toutefois il la fit entrer très vite, non qu'il s'inquiète de la pluie, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit vue chez lui.

« Tu es folle ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu veux me compromettre ?! » avait-il lancé en guise de bonjour.

Elle avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle avait maigri. Des cernes mauves soulignaient son regard fiévreux et elle était très pâle, trop même, son beau visage avait perdu sa brillance de lys. Son opulente chevelure était libre, comme toujours.

« - Tu dois m'aider ! dit-elle sans ambages.

- C'est hors de question ! Tu oublies que je suis professeur à Poudlard ? J'ai renié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je refuse de te venir en aide » répondit-il froidement.

Elle pinça les lèvres de colère, mais sut se contenir.

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour elle. »

Elle écarta sa cape et par ses yeux, Alice vit une gamine qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, agrippée aux jambes de sa mère. Elle semblait très timide, avec ses grands yeux d'une couleur si étrange. Des yeux comme la pierre d'ambre.

Rogue grogna de mécontentement. Il passait d'agréables vacances d'été, vraiment…

« - Je ne te vois pas pendant des années, et tu débarques avec cette gosse, fit-il. Parfait.

- C'est ma fille, Alice, répondit humblement Lucy, en caressant la joue de la petite avec une grande tendresse.

- Et quand bien même ? »

Lucy ignora la froideur de son demi-frère – qui ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait trahi le Maître.

« - Je voudrais que tu la gardes, et que tu la places chez des personnes sûres, reprit-elle dans un souffle. Elle ne peut plus rester avec nous.

- Quoi, vous ne censurez pas vos massacres ?

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Sirius Black a été tué par les nôtres ! La chasse aux Mangemorts est ouverte ! William et moi nous cachons en Ecosse… Je ne peux pas la garder avec moi… Comprends-moi Severus ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle ne doit pas… devenir comme nous ! »

Rogue eut un de ces sourires indéfinissables.

« - Tu t'es perdue, Lucy, dit-il avec mystère.

- Et tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Je t'en prie, prends-la avec toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi…

- Une meurtrière ?

- Arrête, pas devant elle ! »

Lucy avait plaqué les mains sur les oreilles de sa fille, qui la regardait sans comprendre.

« - Tu es ridicule. Tu me fais honte ! s'exclama Rogue avec un geste fataliste.

- Et toi tu es un traître à la cause.

- Quelle cause ? Il n'y a plus de cause. Rentre chez toi, retrouve ton assassin de mari, et sors de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi. »

Lucy ne pleura pas. Alice non plus.

La chute reprit Alice alors qu'elle ne voulait pas repartir, elle voulait rester avec ce Rogue incapable de faire un pas vers la gosse, préférant allumer une pipe plutôt que la prendre par la main et l'amener près du feu. L'odeur du tabac, c'était donc de là qu'elle la connaissait ! Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pleurer, elle, alanguie dans les bras de son amour, se souvenant qu'elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… Mais elle ne le put.

Elle avait fait un nouveau bond, dans le passé cette fois. Elle vit la main blessée de Lucy, qui se soignait. Elle avait reçu ce mauvais coup dans une rixe entre sorciers. Elle était rentrée, en sueur et tremblante. Et sa fille l'avait vue, elle avait eu peur mais n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait voulu aider maman, mais elle l'avait repoussée. « Ne touche pas ! » avait crié Lucy, dont la voix trahissait la peur, une peur étrange, pas pour elle, mais pour sa fille. Mais Alice avait du sang sur les doigts maintenant, et dans un geste qui lui parut normal, elle porta les doigts à sa bouche, curieuse, et lécha le sang, comme si cela avait été du chocolat. Horrifiée, Lucy avait crié, mais il était trop tard. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu évité venait de se produire bêtement.

La petite Alice tomba malade. Elle resta dans le coma pendant trois jours.

Lucy avait très peur pour elle, si peur qu'elle n'en mangeait plus. William ne parvint pas à la déloger du chevet de leur enfant. Lucy était comme sourde. Elle ne disait rien d'autre que « c'est ma faute » et n'ingurgitait que de l'eau. Elle voulait mourir avec sa fille.

Mais Lucy ne vit pas mourir sa fille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, un soir. Et ces yeux, qu'elle avait toujours eu noirs comme ceux de ses parents étaient maintenant d'une belle et étrange couleur ambre.

« C'est notre sang… » avait murmuré William.

Lucy avait bien plus peur, le cœur d'Alice le sentait. Elle avait attrapé la maladie de ses parents, alors qu'eux avaient cherché à l'avoir par tous les moyens. Ils avaient exhumé les rites interdits pour acquérir ce pouvoir. Maintenant, ils possédaient la magie antique, celle proscrite par le premier Conseil des Sorciers il y avait si longtemps déjà ! Ils étaient des monstres et leur fille avait reçu leur pouvoir par hasard. Lucy avait peur pour elle. Sa fille était un vampire dont le sang ne se réveillerait jamais. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait devenir… Oh, dieux ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

La dernière vision qu'eut Alice de Lucy, fut dans le reflet d'une vitre, chez elle. La chute la reprit aussitôt.

Un orage se déchaînait tout autour d'eux. Curieusement, les éclairs zébrant le ciel au dessus de ce vieux château en ruine ne semblaient pas tomber à l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle se sentait entravée par des liens. Ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête, et son corps lié contre le tronc d'un arbre souffrait mille maux. En tournant la tête, elle voyait son époux, ou du moins son épaule, puisqu'il était attaché près d'elle, au même arbre.

Devant eux, six sorciers encagoulés, dont on ne distinguait même pas le regard. L'un d'eux tenait un livre, sans nul doute un vieux grimoire renfermant une magie puissante. Il parlait dans une langue qu'elle connaissait et qu'ils étaient très peu à connaître et à comprendre. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait : il lisait les paroles rituelles pour les détruire, William et elle.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés. Voldemort était détruit à jamais, emportant avec lui Harry Potter, enfin vaincu ! Les Drake s'étaient encore cachés pendant quatre ans. Ils furent capturés en Ecosse, las de fuir mais encore trop combatifs. Jugés et condamnés à la peine capitale, rien n'aurait pu les sauver. Vouloir faire revenir le Mal d'entres les morts, en perpétrant des massacres de sorciers et de moldus, était passible de mort. Les Drake n'avaient pas atteint leur but mais ils pourraient rejoindre leur dieu au-delà du voile.


	30. Chapitre trente

_Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents (et les suivants d'ailleurs). J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi malgré son volume ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un déjà terminé, son successeur n'étant vraiment pas fini du tout. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre et que mon imagination va reprendre un peu le boulot.  
En tout cas merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

_Nightwyn_

* * *

Engel ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant. Il avait froid. Sous la paume de sa main, la peau d'Alice semblait aussi glacée. Il ignorait encore si c'étaient les effets de ce voyage dans le passé, ou si c'était parce qu'ils étaient restés trop longtemps immobiles. 

Il leva la main et vint caresser la joue de la fille, qui ne manifesta aucune réaction. Il voyait ses globes oculaires bouger sous ses paupières, les larmes baignant ses joues car elle était encore en proie aux visions ; lui en avait assez vu. Il savait maintenant comment avaient vécu et étaient morts les Drake. Leur fille avait tout partagé avec lui, c'en était presque une délectation. Il avait appris beaucoup en lisant à travers elle : le glacial Severus était le demi-frère de Lucy, et c'était celle-ci qui avait ouvert la porte de la mort à sa propre fille. Pour lui c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Soudain, il jugea qu'Alice avait assez dormi ; il rompit le charme d'une parole.

Elle s'éveilla comme au sortir d'un affreux cauchemar, en hurlant et en se dressant sur son séant, les bras tendus devant elle comme si elle cherchait à repousser quelque chose, regardant autour d'elle sans comprendre, se sentant comme un petit animal traqué par quelque chose d'immonde. Sans même réfléchir, elle se jeta contre Engel pour y chercher protection ; bien sûr, il l'entoura de son bras et la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux de son autre main, tel le bon père qu'il était. Elle tremblait plus que de raison, secouée par les spasmes de peur qu'avaient engendré ses dernières visions : la mort de ses parents, horrible scène à laquelle Engel avait délibérément échappé – pourquoi vouloir assister à ce qu'il encourait ?

Elle finit par se calmer, peu à peu, doucement, puis leva la tête vers l'homme qui la tenait contre lui. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, et sans les larmes à peine séchées sur ses joues, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait tant pleuré ? Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ca vous a plu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit, de son plus beau sourire censé faire naître la confiance. Bon sang mais comment faisait-il pour être si détaché, si inhumain et au dessus de tout ? Ce ne pouvait être que de cette façon qu'il entortillait les gens autour de son petit doigt.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle l'accepta, ce qui l'étonna. Elle vacilla et s'appuya lourdement sur lui, pour retrouver son équilibre ; elle avait des vertiges et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Evidemment, avec tout ce qu'elle venait de subir… Elle le repoussa aussitôt et recula d'un pas.

« - Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un sale type, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, fit-elle en lissant sa jupe.

- Je roule ma bosse comme tout un chacun, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à me montrer… ça. »

Il sourit de nouveau et, d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant sur la plaine désolée, comme celle par laquelle elle avait déjà regardé en arrivant au château. Elle vit l'arbre.

« Tes parents sont là. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Ah ah, vraiment très drôle.

« J'ai eu besoin de toi, j'ai maintenant besoin d'eux, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il me faut aller les chercher. »

Elle plissa les yeux, interloquée.

« - Ah, vraiment ? fit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu restes naturellement mon ingrédient principal, eux ne seront que… l'assaisonnement.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! »

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas ni ne sourit. Il la prit par le bras et l'attira contre lui, de nouveau, de cette même manière qui l'avait désarmée et balancée dans le passé. Elle sentit brusquement le vent et la pluie cinglante contre son visage, comme si elle tombait, sauf qu'elle ne tombait pas, et que ni le vent, ni la pluie ne semblait la toucher vraiment. Engel possédait des pouvoirs vraiment au dessus de ce qu'elle connaissait…

Il la déposa près du monceau d'énormes rochers qui jouxtait le vieil arbre. Elle n'osait plus bouger et sentit son arrogance l'abandonner comme l'eau qui coule d'un verre brisé. C'était là qu'ils étaient morts.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la pluie coulant sur son visage comme des milliers de larmes, les bras serrés contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à cet endroit ? dut-elle crier pour qu'il l'entende. Il n'y a rien ici ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas ; il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue. Elle le vit s'approcher de l'arbre et lever sa baguette magique vers lui. Il se mit à prononcer une formule dont elle ne comprit pas un traître mot, mais sa voix résonnait sur la plaine, malgré le vent et la pluie, forte, gutturale, envoûtante : la magie antique interdite qui commandait aux quatre éléments. Elle était glacée jusqu'aux os, et les maléfices de ce fou attaquaient son âme de façon abominable.

Elle tomba à genoux, les mains crispées dans les cheveux, aux prises avec la souffrance de ces morceaux de verre qui labouraient son cerveau, ses yeux, son cœur et son corps comme si cela ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Elle gémissait, les larmes se mêlant à la pluie. Elle aurait voulu mourir, là, tout de suite, pour ne plus avoir à subir cela. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une boule de douleur, avec rien d'autre avant elle, ni maintenant, ni après, elle n'était plus rien, aucun souvenir, qu'il soit heureux ou triste, plus un rire, un sourire, plus sa voix ni sa chaleur, elle l'avait oublié, lui aussi ; c'était comme si elle avait croisé un Détraqueur, elle souffrait horriblement et avait l'impression d'être morte, à l'intérieur.

La voix du sorcier fou se tut un instant ; le répit fut de courte durée. Lorsque les litanies reprirent, la violence des mots projeta Alice sur le sol, en arrière, les bras en croix, offrant son corps à la dure froideur de la pluie qu'elle ne sentait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais à quoi bon ? Rien ne couvrirait cette abomination, pas même se crever les tympans ou s'ouvrir le crâne avec une pierre. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ah, si seulement la terre pouvait l'avaler, l'engloutir à jamais, qu'elle la sauve de… de ça !

Quelqu'un la souleva du sol, l'emportant loin de la douleur. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux, lorsqu'on la déposa sur un sol sec. C'était flou. Elle voyait comme à travers une vitre mince et floue. Par les dieux, mais où était-elle ? Assise sur une dalle de pierre froide, ça c'était sûr. Mais où ?

« Bienvenue chez vous, mademoiselle Drake. »

Elle sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir, comme si le fait de scruter enlèverait cette vision déformée de devant elle. Mais ce n'était que Sheller, ce fou dont les dents pointues semblaient luire dans le noir. Elle se demanda si les autres la voyaient de cette façon, elle aussi, comme un monstre, à dire vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » dit-elle à mi-voix, tremblante de froid.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et tendit la main devant elle, pour lui montrer quelque chose.

« Tu ne dis pas bonjour à tes parents ? »

Son cœur sembla cesser de battre un instant. Ses parents ? Mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien ! A moins que…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Il y avait là deux crânes, jaunis et luisants, comme polis par des siècles d'existence, posés par terre tels deux spectateurs qui attendaient la suite, avec leurs orbites noires grandes ouvertes sur le néant, et leur sourire figé qui semblait se moquer.

« Tu as vu comme tu leur ressembles ? » s'enquit doucement Engel à son oreille, comme s'il lui glissait quelque mot doux.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, écoeurée.

« - Vous êtes malade !! s'écria-t-elle, avant de plaquer la main contre sa bouche, au bord de la nausée.

- Non, pas du tout, fit-il le plus naturellement du monde, en tendant de nouveau la main vers les crânes. Ce sont bien les mêmes cadavres… Tu n'es pas plus vivante, Alice. Tu n'es qu'une porteuse de mort, comme eux. »

Il sourit et l'entoura de son bras, pour l'approcher de lui et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux encore mouillés de pluie.

« - Tu es glacée, comme eux… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, étrangement tremblante.

- J'ai froid, bouffon ! lança Alice sans le regarder, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, petite salope ! »

Et ce disant, il la saisit à bras le corps et la renversa comme une brute, sur la dalle. Elle se cogna la tête et le fusilla du regard.

« - Tu crois peut-être que quelqu'un va venir te sauver ? lui dit-il en souriant, caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Tu es à moi, ici, tu comprends ? A moi, comme tout le reste.

- Il n'y a que des choses mortes ici, dit-elle froidement.

- Bien sûr, comme toi et moi, des choses mortes. »

A son dernier sourire, elle comprit qu'elle n'en réchapperait pas. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas en vie. Il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé. Il prendrait son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce sang qui n'était même plus à elle… Ce sang si cher à ses yeux, maintenant, et qu'il allait lui voler, salir, détruire.

Elle sentit à peine la morsure dans son cou mais à la première gorgée qu'il aspira, elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément, écoeurée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une salope, comme il disait. C'était sa malédiction. Elle ne serait jamais que la victime de ce monstre, son jouet, tout comme le maître des potions aurait à jamais été le sien. Maintenant qu'il lui prenait tout ce qu'elle avait de précieux en elle, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'il la tue ou non. Et pourtant elle refusait de mourir de cette manière.

« Finissez-en… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'était mis à genoux, la serrant contre elle comme pour mieux la savourer, ses bras étroitement liés autour de son corps glacé. Elle était délicieuse, elle était si délicieuse qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il la désirait encore plus, il la voulait, là, tout de suite, comme une bête, parce que son sang lui montait à la tête et l'enivrait comme le meilleur des vins.

Il finit par la reposer doucement, penché sur elle, le cœur battant, ivre d'elle et de son sang au goût étrange.

« - Tu es à moi et à moi seul… lui dit-il en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage blafard. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans ce monde qui te tuera…

- Mais je veux vivre... » protesta-t-elle faiblement, incapable de le repousser, consciente que ce qu'elle venait de dire était dérisoire, parfaitement futile.

Il eut de nouveau un de ses sourires irrésistibles. A cet instant, elle le trouva beau. Elle le voyait à travers cette brume mouvante, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle toucha son visage ; il était chaud, sa peau était douce, gorgée du sang qu'il lui avait pris, il était vivant.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre… » dit-il comme une évidence.

Il avait commencé à couvrir sa peau de baisers, et elle ne le repoussa pas non plus. Elle s'en moquait éperduement. Elle allait mourir, alors qu'importe ? Il l'avait souillée alors qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Elle n'était plus digne de cet autre. Qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

« Pas dans ce monde. »

Elle se remit à pleurer en silence. Elle venait d'imaginer les crânes de ses parents, entendant et voyant la scène avec leurs yeux morts à jamais. Elle se disait que peut-être sa mère serait outrée de la voir ainsi, alanguie sous l'étreinte de ce meurtrier aux yeux de ciel. Mais sa mère était morte, et ses restes lui souriaient, posés là par terre.

Elle comprit seulement à cet instant qu'elle reposait dans une tombe, une grotte damnée dans laquelle soupirait le vent, avec pour seul compagnon un vampire dont le corps réclamait le sien presque à en hurler. Cette pensée la laissa sans réaction. Quelle place mieux que celle-ci, pour elle ? N'était-elle pas un accident ? Elle avait bu le sang de sa mère et elle était devenue cette… chose, convoitée par ce sorcier fou, qui la rendait folle avec ses lèvres avides sur son cou.

« Tu ne seras qu'à moi ou tu mourras… »

Pourquoi le laissait-elle faire cela ? Elle avait promis de n'être jamais qu'à une personne. Elle se maudissait. Mais elle était si faible… Il lui avait pris son sang, elle n'avait presque plus de force. Comment aurait-elle pu se défendre ? Mais là, elle avait l'impression que jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire de mal. C'était donc cela qu'il voulait ? Juste elle ? Elle se sentait vivante contre lui malgré sa lutte intérieure. Il la tenait au bord du gouffre. Elle était à sa merci.

Son souffle contre son cou, son corps contre le sien, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, son cœur qui battait la chamade… Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celui qu'elle aimait, celui dont l'âme recelait tellement plus d'humanité qu'elle et ce démon réunis, celui qui se cachait derrière la lourdeur d'un passé qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné, celui qui était l'antithèse de ce monstre à l'âme plus noire que l'enfer. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, sinon elle hurlerait jusqu'à en perdre voix et raison. Elle se laissait posséder en se perdant dans ses pensées, elle n'était qu'un corps humain désincarné qui ne ressentait rien, elle s'imaginait être à des lieues d'ici, ailleurs, endormie, elle faisait un cauchemar et à son réveil, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Il s'était redressé, l'avait de nouveau soulevée d'un bras et assise contre lui ; elle ne comprenait pas, que lui voulait-il encore ? Elle le vit s'ouvrir le poignet d'un coup de dents, à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Où avait-elle déjà vu cela ? Elle détourna la tête, refusant le sang de l'assassin.

« Bois… »

Elle lui balança un regard de reproches. Elle avait encore de la hargne en elle, après ces deux assauts ? Bien sûr qu'elle en avait. Présomptueux qu'il était, il pensait qu'après lui avoir donné du plaisir, lui faire cadeau de son propre sang serait un cadeau magnifique qu'elle ne saurait refuser. Il savait qu'elle crevait de soif, il savait ce que c'était ; elle était trop pâle, ses yeux étaient complètement dans le vague, leurs pupilles si minces qu'il les distinguait à peine.

« - Je… n'en ai pas besoin… fit-elle en repoussant sa main d'un geste las.

- Allons, allons… Tu es assoiffée. »

Elle se remit d'aplomb, appuyée sur une main, et se pencha vers lui, le rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs retombant sur ses cuisses blanches. Elle prit dans son autre main le poignet d'où coulait le sang. Elle le porta à sa bouche et passa la langue sur la blessure. Bientôt, il n'y en eut plus aucune trace.

« Je vous dis que je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Engel était agréablement surpris. Ainsi elle avait, comme Eswann, le pouvoir de guérison. Et elle l'avait utilisé sur lui.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça sur quelqu'un, dit-elle comme si elle faisait écho à ses pensées. Tout ce que vous avez osé me faire ici, m'a déjà été appris. Avec de l'amour, par contre...»

Elle chancela. Elle avait beau récupérer assez vite, elle avait néanmoins besoin de sommeil pour recouvrer la totalité de ses forces, surtout sans boire de sang pour régénérer le sien. Mais elle ne voulait rien de plus venant de lui. Rien. Surtout pas de sa part.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Il la retint et la ramena contre lui, au chaud. Elle comprit alors qu'elle aurait beau lutter, jamais elle ne pourrait se soustraire à cet homme. Si elle ne devait être qu'une chose morte entre ses bras, elle ne serait rien d'autre, comme elle venait de se le prouver. Si elle lui ressemblait tant, alors oui, autant mourir. Il avait dit qu'elle serait à lui ou qu'elle mourrait. Le choix était vite fait. Son emprise sur elle se solderait par sa perte totale. Elle avait honte de s'être abandonnée ainsi entre ses bras, elle avait honte de lui avoir cédé sans lutter, elle avait perdu. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait vivre ? Encore un mensonge, oui. Un de plus. Comme il avait bien joué !

« Rhabille-toi. »

Ainsi les douceurs étaient terminées.

Epuisée, elle lui tourna le dos et rassembla ses vêtements mouillés de pluie. Elle sentit la chair de poule couvrir son corps. Il le remarqua aussitôt et réprima un rire.

Elle l'entendit dire quelque chose derrière elle. Quelque chose atterrit mollement contre le bas de son dos ; sans se retourner, elle saisit d'une main ce qui semblait être des vêtements secs. Ramenant le tout sur ses genoux, elle s'attendit à trouver une quelconque tenue immonde qu'elle serait sûre de détester. Quelque chose d'aguichant comme ce que cette punaise d'Eswann se plaisait à porter. Mais elle trouva une longue robe moelleuse et chaude, noire, en velours d'une rare qualité, et des sous-vêtements soyeux, et…

« Des cuissardes ? »

Elle tenait les bottes avec un dégoût prononcé.

« Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi, là. »

Il se planta devant elle. Il s'était rhabillé, et était tiré à quatre épingles, comme s'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé nu comme un ver. Ah, la magie…

« Non, mais d'abord, il faut enlever ça. »

Il passa les doigts sur son cou. Du sang. Il tira d'une de ses poches un mouchoir blanc dont la présence incongrue fit sourire Alice, et posant un genou sur la dalle de pierre, il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de nettoyer les traces qu'elle avait encore sur la peau.

« - Vous auriez pu faire un chouette type… soupira Alice, la robe ramenée contre elle.

- Mais je suis un chouette type. »

Il recula et rangea le mouchoir dans la même poche. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

« - Tu n'as aucun goût pour la mode féminine, par contre, fit-il remarquer légèrement.

- Des cuissardes… » le singea-t-elle.

Ce disant elle déplia la robe, fort curieuse de savoir de quoi il retournait, robe qui s'avérait être accompagnée d'une sorte de pantalon moulant en peau, coupé sous les genoux. La robe était fendue sur les côtés, comme pour laisser à celle qui la portait une liberté de mouvements assez large, comme s'enfuir en courant, par exemple… Effectivement, les bottes devaient rendre cette tenue élégante ; encore fallait-il savoir la porter. Elle-même n'était pas spécialement féminine, mais le souvenir qu'elle avait maintenant de sa mère laissait sous-entendre qu'avec quelques effets, elle pouvait très bien le devenir et lui faire honneur. La touche quelque peu médiévale de la robe était fort jolie, cela dit.

« Pas de chapeau à plumes, ni de jabot en dentelle ??? »

Il ne répondit pas et retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors voilà, elle n'existait déjà plus ? Tout en s'habillant, elle pensait aux derniers moments écoulés. Elle n'était plus digne de reparaître devant les autres. Elle avait l'impression que ses actes avaient inscrit une marque indélébile sur son front et que tout le monde saurait. Elle était honteuse. D'autant plus honteuse qu'elle n'avait rien tenté pour empêcher cela. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle le rejoignit dehors.

Elle sentit un spasme tordre ses entrailles.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient semblait se situer au milieu de nulle part. La fameuse grotte était en fait un immense tumulus, ouvert sur un tunnel de pierres plates, qui tombait aux pieds d'une falaise. En levant les yeux, elle pouvait voir l'arbre séculaire, penché sur le vide où elle se trouvait. En réalité, le tumulus avait été construit dans une crevasse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu, de la fenêtre ?

« Ceci est mon œuvre. »

Engel se tenait devant une sorte de pierre tombale moussue, baguette à la main, et son regard d'azur étincelait.

« Super, vous voulez une médaille ? »

Il sourit. Impossible qu'à son âge il n'ait pas plus de rides d'expression, à force de sourire tout le temps comme ça – il devait tricher.  
Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, ni à quoi devait servir l'exhumation de ce lieu et de ce qu'il renfermait. Quel était son rôle à elle là-dedans. Celui d'Eswann – à part peut-être appâter les autres, dans le château, les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'Engel en finisse avec sa captive. Est-ce qu'Ethan ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Pourquoi penser à eux maintenant ? Elle avait trahi. Elle ne recevrait nul pardon.

« Je veux juste que tu sois celle qui m'offrira la vie éternelle. »

Elle faillit éclater de rire devant tant d'éloquence. Il avait vraiment un problème, ce type ! Elle sut se contenir et hocha la tête.

« - Ah ? fit-elle simplement.

- J'ai les cendres de tes parents, j'ai repris ton sang, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre ton cœur.

- Mon cœur ?

- J'aurais voulu un cœur de vierge, mais bon, par les temps qui courent, c'est difficile à trouver ! »

Il lui donna envie de le frapper au visage de toutes ses forces, ou de lui balancer un coup de pied bien placé, histoire de lui faire comprendre que cette partie du corps était aussi faite pour souffrir, pas seulement pour soutirer des soupirs aux filles.

« Non je plaisantais, dit-il alors d'un ton moqueur. Avec tout ce que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs, je sais que tu es la seule chose qui manquait pour l'accomplissement de mon dessein. Les cendres de tes parents font partie de la formule. Toi tu disparaîtras en moi. Tu vois, quand je disais que tu serais à moi et à moi seul… »

Il se tut, la regardant un moment en silence, comme si dans ses yeux il cherchait ses mots pour continuer.

« Ton pouvoir… reprit-il, pensif. Tu ignores de quoi tu es capable. Pour quelles raisons on t'a caché au monde… Ta mère n'avait pas seulement peur pour toi, elle savait ce que tu pouvais devenir si tu restais avec eux. Tu aurais pu les détruire, tous les deux. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua l'entrée du tumulus.

« Au lieu de cela, les représentants de la Guilde en sont venus à bout seuls, avec leurs rites barbares. Ils auraient dû reposer en paix à jamais. Mais la Guilde a dû oublier qu'il existe des gens comme moi… »

Il leva sa baguette au dessus de la pierre moussue, la faisant bouger en de petits cercles, accompagnant son geste d'une de ces formules qui étaient si douloureuses pour Alice. Mais cette fois, elle ne fut aucunement terrassée par la douleur, elle ne sentit rien. Etait-elle devenue impure, qu'elle restait de marbre ?

La terre se mit à nouveau à trembler.

Plus la voix d'Engel s'élevait, plus le sol faisait retentir le fracas assourdissant de ses entrailles en mouvement.

Etait-ce maintenant qu'Alice pouvait commencer à avoir peur ?

La terre tremblait suffisamment pour que les occupants du château le ressentent.

Eswann ne savourait pas ces sensations comme elle l'avait prévu ; elle n'avait été qu'un jouet entre les mains de ce type aux yeux bleus, ce sale vampire ! Elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui arrivait, il s'était servi d'elle, elle n'en tirerait aucun bénéfice. A part peut-être se repaître du sang de ces vermines humaines… Pour elle, c'était la damnation éternelle assurée et rien d'autre !

Le grimoire qu'elle avait acheté dans ce sombre magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes, il le lui avait pris, elle était sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait volé ! Aussitôt était-elle rentrée à l'école que le livre avait disparu. Envolé. Comment ? Qui ? Oh, elle aurait tant voulu lui arracher les yeux et s'en servir de boutons de manchette ! Il lui restait son épée, cette belle et grande épée qu'elle avait commandée sur un coup de tête, parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé belle, et qui lui avait coûté une somme exorbitante… Avec cette arme elle était invincible. Qu'ils viennent, ces misérables humains !  
L'épée à la main, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du dédale de couloirs qui courait dans le château. Ah, elle n'était qu'un pion ? Soit. Elle serait une reine sur l'échiquier, elle n'attendrait pas une minute de plus. Elle les ferait tous tomber et mettrait le roi en échec.

Elle sentait ce qui se passait dehors, elle savait que le vampire avait mis en marche son projet. Elle ne dévorerait pas Alice. Elle saurait se contenter de son maître.

Maître qui ne savait se défaire de sa colère d'avoir perdu Alice aussi bêtement. Elle avait complètement disparu. Il avait soif, pas seulement de sang, mais aussi d'épancher sa rage. Il avait besoin de tuer, oui, de tuer encore et encore. Etrange comme un Mangemort recouvre vite ses vieilles habitudes, malgré les années. Il aurait pu tuer n'importe quel démon se présentant devant lui à l'instant.

Seulement, la première personne qu'il croisa fut Ethan, mains profondément engoncées dans ses poches, une cigarette à peine entamée vissée au coin des lèvres. L'un comme l'autre fut plus que surpris par cette rencontre, au point qu'ils avaient tous deux sorti leur épée du fourreau.

« - Putain de bon dieu, professeur, mais d'où vous sortez ? s'exclama Ethan en rangeant son arme.

- Du même donjon que vous, je pense, répondit Rogue avec sa froideur habituelle. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tout seul ?

- J'ai perdu les autres. Enfin, on nous a séparés. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. »

Pour rebondir sur cette phrase, il lui expliqua rapidement les visions qui l'avaient assailli, et soumit l'idée qu'il avait été victime d'un sort. Sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir, donc il savait qu'Eswann était toujours dans le château. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin, d'ailleurs.

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il était toujours persuadé qu'Ethan n'était pas une personne comme les autres, qu'il avait été choisi, à cause de l'épée qu'il conservait avec lui. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il pensait cela, mais il en était sûr. Et il se trompait rarement sur ses intuitions.

« Mais Alice ne devrait pas être avec vous ? » s'enquit doucement le jeune homme, tout en écrasant sa cigarette sous le bout de sa chaussure.  
Au regard que lui balança l'homme en noir, il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Non, décidément, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter d'avoir ce type-là comme professeur sans faire des cauchemars la nuit…

« - Nous avons été séparés, nous aussi, répondit Rogue avec calme. Je la cherche.

- Il nous faut trouver Eswann, et nous retrouverons Alice.

- Je pense qu'elle n'est plus ici. »

Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui. Mais comment expliquer à Ethan qu'il y avait un lien étroit entre eux, à cause de l'échange de sang qu'ils avaient fait ? Ethan était un chasseur de vampires, non ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas le décapiter sur place, s'il le lui disait ? Et puis, depuis quand craignait-il qui que ce soit ? Il devenait vraiment trop sentimental. Vraiment.

« Comment cela, vous pensez qu'elle n'est plus ici ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules. Et puis au diable les considérations futiles !

« - Je le sens, je sens qu'elle n'est plus dans ces murs, dit-il en regardant Ethan bien en face. C'est en moi, dans mon sang.

- Dans votre… Oh. »

Ainsi ces deux-là avaient commis l'irréparable. Rogue avait sauvé la vie d'Alice en lui donnant son sang, et elle le lui avait rendu. Ils étaient donc liés. Et donc…

« - Okay, je comprends votre colère, fit-il comme ça, avec un geste fataliste de la main. Mais vous ne devriez pas…

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Je suis ici pour détruire cette espèce de folle mal baisée et…

- Oh, c'est de moi que vous parlez ainsi, mon cher professeur ? »

Ethan et Rogue se retournèrent en même temps, et brandirent leur épée avec une synchronisation frisant la perfection.

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se tenait devant eux, fière et droite comme la Justice dans sa robe de prêtresse du mal absolu. Elle tenait à la main l'épée effilée que Rogue l'avait vue acheter au magasin de magie noire. Elle était blanche comme un lys et son séduisant sourire laissait voir la pointe de ses canines de tueuse.

« Oh, peut-être auriez-vous préféré putain ou autre chienne meurtrière ? » se moqua Rogue avec tout le charme froid qui le caractérisait.

Ethan eut du mal à retenir son envie de pouffer de rire ; il cacha son sourire derrière ses doigts, juste histoire qu'Eswann s'en rende compte, comme lorsqu'ils étaient élèves et qu'il se payait sa tête ouvertement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Alice ? » demanda-t-il toutefois à brûle-pourpoint, pour se redonner de la contenance.

Eswann haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Qu'importe ? Je n'en ai pas vu la couleur. Le vampire a dû l'emporter avec lui. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, intrigués.

« Engel… » murmura alors Ethan.

Eswann sourit. Elle leva son épée vers eux, dans un geste de défi.

« - Alors, lequel de vous deux veut commencer ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade, les désignant l'un après l'autre.

- Et si nous aussi, on veut jouer ? »

Ethan salua d'un geste son vieil ami Malfoy, accompagné du demi géant Hagrid. Ainsi ils étaient au complet pour affronter la folle. Classique comme retournement, tout le monde finissait par se retrouver comme par hasard, pour le dernier affrontement, mais quand même, ils n'allaient pas cracher dans la soupe, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oh, ce n'est pas fair-play, dit Eswann avec une moue enfantine.

- Ah, parce qu'il y a un règlement, maintenant ? fit Malfoy en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, de la pute maléfique ? demanda Ethan en jetant son épée sur son épaule, comme un bûcheron sa hache, nonchalant, égal à lui-même.

- On la jette du haut des remparts, proposa Malfoy.

- Oh, non, c'est trop gentil ça, il faut qu'elle souffre, mmmh ? reprit Ethan, tapotant la poignée de son arme du bout des doigts. Un petit peu. »

Elle ne les laissa pas tergiverser sur son sort plus longtemps. Poussant un cri de bête furieuse, elle se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Ethan, épée en avant.

Les autres s'écartèrent. Elle avait choisi, ils n'avaient pas à s'interposer, mais si elle commençait à dominer la situation, ils sauraient s'en charger. Et de toute façon, il y aurait certainement une dérogation au… règlement.

Ethan esquiva avec souplesse et lui asséna un coup de coude bien au milieu du dos, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Elle se retourna en grognant, son beau visage tordu par la colère.

« - Allez, filez, je m'en occupe ! cria Ethan, prêt pour un nouvel assaut.

- Non ! répliqua Eswann. Le professeur reste là !

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas mourir et il n'en aura rien à foutre ! lui dit Ethan en tendant son épée vers elle. Maintenant tu es mon adversaire et eux, ils vont aller chercher Alice.

- Alice, hein ? Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle n'en sortira pas vivante ? » ricana la folle en se jetant sur Ethan.

Ces paroles eurent un drôle d'effet sur Rogue ; il repoussa Ethan d'un coup de baguette magique et se dressa devant Eswann de toute sa hauteur, noir, implacable, prêt à frapper. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et ressentit ce pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu, la première fois qu'elle avait enfin pu le voir, et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle s'était leurrée, elle était venue à Poudlard rien que pour lui, et lui ne l'avait même pas compris, il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, l'avait détestée une fois chose faite, elle n'était même pas digne de cirer ses bottes. Elle avait fait tout cela pour rien et elle était morte avant même de mettre les pieds dans le fief de son idole.

Elle le regarda, éperdue, et le repoussa d'un seul geste, d'une seule parole magique qui l'envoya s'assommer plus loin, contre une statue ; elle rit en voyant comment elle l'avait terrassé, ce fier maître des potions, ce si puissant Mangemort. Elle repoussa les autres de la même façon, trop facilement, car malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit que le pion d'Engel, elle n'en restait pas moins un vampire, avec toute la force que cet état lui conférait.

Elle ne laissa debout qu'Ethan.

« C'est toi, mon adversaire » dit-elle.

Et elle le frappa de plein fouet, arme et magie, sa formule païenne retentissant contre les voûtes du couloir. Elle l'attira à lui et le mit à genoux à ses pieds d'un seul geste de la main, posant cette main meurtrière sur sa tête, exactement à l'endroit de sa douloureuse cicatrice.

Ethan hurla. Il y eut un grand éclair blanc et il continua de hurler, sa voix résonnant comme celle d'un animal qui mourait. La main d'Eswann semblait le brûler atrocement, collée contre la cicatrice faite par le monstre qu'elle avait englouti. Plus elle le brûlait, plus il hurlait, plus ses cheveux devenaient blancs à cet endroit. C'était comme si elle avalait sa force par là, rien qu'en apposant la main sur lui.

Et il se souvint.

Les mains qui creusaient la tombe étaient bien les siennes, la jeune fille morte n'était pas Alice, il l'avait oubliée mais maintenant il se souvenait qu'elle était morte dans ses bras, qu'elle avait eut un nom et qu'il l'avait aimée, cela se passait pendant la guerre contre Voldemort ressuscité, lorsque celui-ci avait mis lycanthropes, vampires et autres créatures des ténèbres sous sa coupe, lorsqu'il avait attaqué Poudlard dans le but de détruire Harry Potter. L'épée qu'il possédait lui avait été donnée par un descendant de la Guilde des Sorciers. Il avait été appelé parce qu'il possédait la puissance requise pour faire partie de cette Guilde. Il pouvait détruire le Mal. Il avait ce pouvoir en lui.

La magie antique interdite…

« Ocularis maleficum !!! »

Eswann fut projetée en arrière avec une violence inouïe et resta immobile à terre, inconsciente, le corps entouré d'un halo rougeâtre, mouvant, vrombissant, comme une nuée d'insectes microscopiques qui voletait autour d'elle en attendant de pouvoir se repaître de son sang.

Le chasseur de vampires se dirigea vers elle à pas lents, la pointe de son épée raclant le sol, et quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il s'arrêta près d'elle ; d'un geste, il fit disparaître le halo qui l'entourait, effaçant la trace visible de son maléfice.

« Ethan ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Malfoy venait de reprendre conscience, sonné et fâché de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Il vit son vieil ami lever l'épée, tenant la poignée à deux mains, et l'abattre comme un pieu en plein dans le cœur de la sorcière. Il y eut un horrible craquement lorsqu'il tourna la lame dans son corps. Des flots de sang jaillirent de la blessure béante et de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et regarda son bourreau ; elle lui sourit.

Malfoy vit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune trace de ses dents de carnassier. Ethan l'avait-il sauvée de l'errance que seuls connaissent les damnés ?  
Elle sembla murmurer quelque chose et ferma les yeux, cette fois à tout jamais.

Ethan recula et fit apparaître le feu dans le creux de sa main. Il enflamma le corps de la défunte et l'enferma dans une sorte de bulle, qui le laisserait se consumer sans que cela n'affecte quiconque.

En le voyant agir, Malfoy comprit vite que son ami serait le seul capable parmi eux d'endiguer les flots de la folie de celui qui les avait tous bernés. Quand il se tourna vers lui, l'ombre de son corps baignant dans la lueur des flammes du bûcher funéraire, il comprit aussi qu'Ethan ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Ses yeux verts luisaient d'une lumière froide et sourde, effrayante. Et cette longue mèche de cheveux blancs, tranchant sur la noirceur de sa chevelure… Maintenant, cet inconnu se dirigeait vers lui. Malfoy n'avait pas peur, mais il trouvait étrange de devoir mourir par la main d'un ami, il fut surpris de penser à ce que son père avait dû ressentir quand il avait vu son propre fils lever la main sur lui et senti la lame de son épée plonger en lui. Il allait mourir de la main de son seul ami...

Main que cet ami lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Par la malepeste, j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer ! lui dit Malfoy en guise de remerciement.

- Te tuer ? Si tu deviens comme elle, pourquoi pas ? répondit Ethan en rangeant son épée. Aide-moi à réveiller les deux autres… »

Rogue sourcilla à peine en voyant Ethan tel qu'il était maintenant. Hagrid ne dit rien non plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le chasseur de vampires avait changé, oui. Il avait détruit sa proie d'une seule attaque. C'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et Dumbledore ? s'enquit-il toutefois, un peu intimidé. Maintenant que celle-ci est morte, qui va nous dire où il est, et qui a assassiné le professeur McGonagall ? »

Ethan lui tapota le bras avec gentillesse.

« - Je crois que tu ne devrais plus te faire de soucis pour lui, Hagrid, dit-il avec la même gentillesse. Je pense que là où il est…

- Justement, c'est ce que je veux savoir ! répliqua le demi géant. Je peux pas le laisser tout seul, même… Même mort ! »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel ; il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer, ce gros lourdaud ? Il ne manquait plus que cela, tiens.

« Et… Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il est mort ?! »

Il ne pleurerait pas, non, mais il se mettait en colère, par contre.

« Il était en train de mourir, Hagrid, intervint Rogue, sur un ton neutre. Il était victime d'un sort qui lui a détruit le cerveau et l'a fait vieillir. Je l'ai vu avant que… Avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. »

Cette fois, Hagrid étouffa un sanglot dans sa grosse main.

Ethan lui tapota derechef le bras, attristé, et Malfoy leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Rogue brisa ce silence pesant en toussotant. Il se rendit à la fenêtre la plus proche et s'y pencha.

Lui aussi avait quelqu'un à retrouver. Et force était d'admettre qu'il se foutait pas mal du sort de Dumbledore, présentement. Il sentait qu'il avait quitté ce monde pour un autre, bien meilleur, où il n'existait pas d'erreur. Il eut une étrange pensée : avec la mort d'Albus et celle de Minerva, il n'y avait plus de Poudlard. C'était déplacé de penser une telle chose à un moment pareil, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Tout cela était fini, bien fini. Ils avaient toujours sauvé l'école des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils la perdraient à cause de ce vampire immonde, ce Sheller ? Tous avaient donc tant combattu pour rien ? Potter était mort pour rien ? Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus, ils étaient tous orphelins.

Curieusement, il trouvait cela honteux. Tant de pertes humaines pour en arriver là...

Mais Alice ? Sa fragile et bien-aimée Alice… Etait-elle entre les mains de l'autre salopard ? C'était lui qui menait tout depuis le départ. Il l'avait toujours voulue. Elle était une Drake, fille des meurtriers les plus célèbres du monde des sorciers après Voldemort. Elle était différente d'eux tous, comme l'était Ethan. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de ce dernier. Elle était trop frêle, elle était trop douce. Si l'autre fou lui faisait du mal, il le tuerait. Il en faisait le serment. De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal, sans que ça ne le calme le moins du monde. Il se sentait tellement impuissant…

« Il faut y aller. »

C'était la voix d'Ethan.

« - Et pour aller où ? grogna Rogue sans se retourner.

- Dehors, professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Il n'y a plus personne de vivant, dans ce manoir. »

Nouveau sanglot étouffé de Hagrid, accompagné cette fois par un râle énervé du fils Malfoy – comme si on avait besoin d'une lopette chialante !  
Rogue laissa son regard froid errer sur la plaine battue par la pluie et le vent, dehors. Il y avait bien ce chêne, là-bas, mais…

« - Et vous comptez y aller comment, dehors ? fit-il.

- En volant. »

Il aurait bien voulu rire, mais il n'en eut aucune envie réelle, là, tout de suite.

« Ecartez-vous, je vous prie. »

Il s'exécuta, rejoignant Hagrid et Malfoy, qui venait d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette - il fumait trop, ce gamin, pensa Rogue en soupirant.  
Ethan leva sa baguette dans un geste souple et la rabattit de biais, tout en prononçant haut et fort des mots dont personne ne saisit le sens.  
La fenêtre vola en éclat et tout le manoir sembla trembler des fondations au toit. Une lumière blanche jaillit des murs. Et puis, plus rien.

« Voilà, la porte est ouverte » dit Ethan d'une voix enjouée.

Mais personne ne broncha. Il s'arrêta dans son élan de passer par la fenêtre et tourna la tête vers eux, par-dessus son épaule. Il les vit stupéfaits, bouche bée, Malfoy le doigt tendu dans le vide, comme s'il montrait quelque chose de vraiment hallucinant et qu'il s'était figé dans ce geste.  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire, là ? » finit-il par dire, abasourdi.

Il savait des choses en magie qu'il était seul à connaître, et il en était fier, mais là, ça, non, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il en aurait été jaloux, presque.

« - Heu, j'ai détruit la barrière qui nous empêchait de sortir, répondit simplement Ethan.

- Et depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

- Depuis qu'elle m'a fait recouvrer la mémoire. »

Il toucha la mèche blanche du bout de la baguette et montra le tas de cendres derrière eux, d'un mouvement de menton.

Malfoy eut un sourire inqualifiable.

« - Je me doutais bien que tu cachais ton jeu, mais pas à ce point-là, mon ami, dit –il.

- Que je cachais mon jeu ? répéta Ethan, étonné.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, personne ne le savait, mais ton pouvoir était caché en toi, il suffisait de le réveiller, c'est tout.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment sais-tu cela ?! »

Il avait levé la main, il était prêt à frapper, s'il le fallait.

Rogue s'interposa, abaissant la main du jeune homme avec calme, et d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se battre entre eux.

« Il a dû lire des choses sur vous dans les Chroniques des Sorciers, lui dit-il assez fort pour que Malfoy l'entende. Comment croyez-vous qu'Alice a découvert que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts ? Vous pensiez que c'était par ma faute, sans doute. Il travaille au bureau d'Investigation du Ministère de la Magie… Il sait tout. »

Ethan, d'un coup d'œil, interrogea son ami. Celui-ci ne démentit pas, au geste de la main qu'il fit.

« - Bien, super, tu comptais me le dire quand ? dit-il, un rien énervé.

- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, répondit Malfoy avec nonchalance. Tu étais sensé le découvrir tout seul, comme tu l'as si brillamment fait tout à l'heure. »

Ethan grogna plus qu'il ne soupira.

« Espèce de fils de bourge, un jour tu me paieras tous tes putains de silence, je te le promets. »

Malfoy sourit et haussa les épaules. Il serait prêt à l'accueillir.

« - En attendant, j'espère que tu n'es pas venu rien que pour voir ça, parce que sinon…

- Je suis venu te filer un coup de main, parce qu'entre un vieux râleur et un gros lourdaud qui pleure… »

Rogue ne lui accorda pas un regard, lui laissant juste le loisir de voir le coin de sa bouche tressauter nerveusement, et Hagrid lui tourna le dos, tout simplement.

« - Bon, alors, nous y allons ? fit Ethan en souriant, la main tendue vers la fenêtre.

- Comment on descend ? » demanda Hagrid, pas plus confiant que cela.

Ethan prononça une formule qu'ils ne comprirent pas, comme la fois précédente ; l'effet fut rapide : ils se mirent à flotter dans les airs et passèrent par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, Ethan piqua du nez vers le sol, ils l'imitèrent tous et se mirent à filer comme le vent. Ils ne sentaient ni la pluie froide, ni le vent lui-même, qui semblait les porter.

Malfoy trouvait cette sensation extraordinaire, c'était plus grisant que voler en balai, plus exaltant encore ! Qu'elles étaient loin derrière, ses sensations débridées d'attrapeur de Quidditch ! Rien à voir non plus avec le transplanage, méthode qui reliait un point A à un point B, pouf. C'était merveilleux, oui ! Quelle liberté totale ! Il se laissa aller à un grand éclat de rire et écarta les bras, se laissant tournoyer sur lui-même, comme un gosse qui s'amusait pour la première fois sur un balai. Rogue le regarda de travers, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était vraiment trop génial. Il n'y avait donc que lui qui puisse se régaler dans un pareil moment ? Oui, évidemment, il n'avait pas de mission à remplir. Il ne craignait pas la mort, mais il ne savait comme ressentir les évènements, lui qui avait tué sa mère de ses propres mains, à peine quelques jours avant. Il n'appréhendait pas les choses comme ses compagnons d'armes. Il était Malfoy.

Ethan se dirigeait vers le chêne.

Il s'y trouvait une ombre étrange, à ses pieds. Une longue et noire ombre qui n'y était pas avant. C'était une crevasse béante qui prenait naissance au pied de l'arbre et qui s'étendait comme un mince croissant de lune. Il s'en dégageait une sorte d'odeur de… mort. Rien de bon. C'était donc là qu'ils engageraient le dernier combat et ils étaient bien loin de se douter de la tournure que prendraient les évènements.


	31. Chapitre trente et un

_Et voici le chapitre inédit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je sais qu'il va pas mal vous déconcerter, mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver le souffle que j'avais perdu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos reviews !  
Maintenant je vais invoquer votre patience la plus... patiente et je vais tâcher de vous livrer la suite le plus rapidement possible !  
Merci à vous._

_Nightwyn_

_PS : la vache, relire certains passages en écoutant certaines chansons d'Angtoria, ça me fout les boules, dites donc...  
_

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, pour lui comme pour les jeunes cornichons qui constituaient son auditoire ce jour-là. La rentrée avait eu lieu la veille, avec tout ce qui s'ensuivait : retrouvailles chaleureuses pour les uns, passage sous le Choixpeau magique pour d'autres, et retour à leur chaire pour le reste. Pour lui, la même routine, malgré tout, et bien malgré lui. 

Il pleuvait un peu et il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier l'odeur de la terre mouillée et le léger bruit de respiration de la pluie.

Comme il restait assis, silencieux, le regard fixé sur le parchemin qu'il avait entamé au début du cours, quelqu'un toussota dans l'assemblée comme pour le rappeler sur terre, histoire qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et que la cloche avait sonné. Il leva alors la tête vers les élèves et s'aperçut qu'ils le fixaient tous avec comme une sorte d'inquiétude dans les yeux, d'ailleurs cela l'irrita quelque peu ; comme s'il avait besoin de la pitié de cette bande de nouilles tièdes !

" Bien ! fit-il en se levant, déjà las malgré la jeunesse de la matinée. Sortez en silence après m'avoir rendu votre travail."

Ce fut tout.

Il les regarda lui apporter, les uns après les autres, le parchemin qu'ils posaient presque timidement sur son imposant bureau de bois massif, en restant raide comme la Justice, bras croisés, égal à lui-même. Personne n'osait le regarder en face, mais si l'un d'eux s'y était risqué, il aurait remarqué que le professeur Rogue avait cet air pensif typique des gens qui sont ailleurs et seuls, même au beau milieu d'une foule.

Le maître des potions referma la porte derrière le dernier élève et revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il passa la main sous sa cape de sorcier et en retira sa baguette magique et une petite pochette de velours noir fermée par un lien rouge sang ; il posa la baguette sur le sous-main de vieux cuir qu'il possédait depuis son accession au poste de professeur de potions, et garda la pochette de velours dans la main pendant un long, très long moment, avant de réagir et de penser à l'ouvrir. Comme il avait un bandage à la main gauche, il eut du mal à y arriver comme il voulait, jura et finit pas défaire le noeud du lien.

Il versa son contenu dans le creux de son autre main et soupira nerveusement, étrangement pétri de colère, puis se mit à le faire rouler d'un mouvement souple, comme si ce seul geste suffisait à l'apaiser. En fait, il n'en était rien, car la simple vue de cet objet le rendait furieux, comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait oublier dans quelles circonstances il avait récupéré cette pierre d'ambre, ni pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu la rendre.

Il ne pourrait plus la rendre, maintenant.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses, depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente... Il avait assisté aux évènements les plus odieux depuis Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Il avait vu de puissants sorciers se faire massacrer, d'insignifiants personnages montrer que rien n'est acquis, il avait vu ses frères être écrasés comme de vulgaires insectes. En contrepartie, il serait à jamais un des rares sorciers à avoir vu à l'oeuvre la puissance de la magie antique, créée par la Guilde, cette caste de sorciers millénaire, ceux-là même par qui tout était arrivé, ceux-là même qui avaient mis au monde la magie elle-même. Ils étaient les pères de la sorcellerie. Ils avaient aveuglément mis ce pouvoir entre les mains de personnes qui ne méritaient pas ce don et en avaient ignoré d'autres qui au contraire en auraient eu besoin. La Guilde, qui avait repris forme lors du procès des Drake, était revenue pour mettre un terme à la tuerie qui avait suivi la chute d'Engel Sheller dans la folie la plus pure.

Le professeur Rogue avait découvert ce jour-là qu'il s'était trompé, non, en fait, il avait été dupé pendant des jours, des semaines. Sciemment. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'étaient ses sentiments. Quels qu'ils soient.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose, lui ! Comme c'était pathétique. Lui et les autres n'avaient été que des pions, exactement comme cette folle d'Eswann Bathory, ce simple réceptable soigneusement choisi à cause de son penchant pour l'occultisme. Ils avaient chacun eu leur rôle à jouer dans cette pièce grandiose, depuis le début.

Le jeune Draco Malfoy en avait involontairement tiré profit et s'était vu promu au sein du Ministère de la Magie ; il avait refusé le poste et préféré rester patron du bureau d'investigation de la magie. Il avait tenté d'embaucher son vieil ami Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, mais ce dernier avait poliment décliné l'invitation, il ne voulait plus servir le Ministère, il ne voulait plus se faire manipuler par les gens haut placés de cette charmante société sorcière ; il s'était mis à son compte et chassait les démons un peu partout au Royaume-Uni - il était joignable par InterChouette. Il avait même refusé la place tant convoitée de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ces deux-là auraient pu faire de grandes choses, mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu eux aussi leur avait ôté toute envie d'aller plus avant, ils en avaient assez vu en quelques semaines.

Rogue soupira en refermant enfin les doigts sur la pierre d'ambre. Il ne pouvait ni se résigner à la jeter, ni se convaincre de la porter à son cou. Il refusait de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Plus personne n'en aurait besoin, de ce caillou. Ce n'était plus un talisman, mais une simple breloque qui n'appartenait plus à personne.

Il finit par se convaincre de bouger un peu, sinon il ne ferait rien de sa journée. Il avait une heure de libre avant son prochain cours ; il consulta rapidement son emploi du temps et grogna de mécontentement : c'était une classe de première année, il aurait une fois de plus l'impression de perdre son temps comme jamais, il détestait les première année, ils n'y connaissaient rien. Et dire que lui, il était entré à Poudlard en sachant déjà tant de choses...

Il préféra sortir que rester là à préparer son cours - il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que leur expliquer les bases, alors à quoi bon préparer cela ? Il répétait la même chose depuis tant d'années... Comment avait-il réussi à ne pas claquer la porte avant d'en arriver là ?

La pluie tombait un peu moins fort. Il passa par la cour pour rejoindre le grand jardin de l'école, longea les serres de Londubat et se retrouva marchant vers le saule pleureur. Pourquoi il allait là-bas, il n'en savait rien, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, c'étaient ses pas, il ne dirigeait rien, il marchait, simplement. Il écarta le rideau des branches qui retombaient vers le sol et découvrit enfin pourquoi elle avait tant aimé se réfugier ici ; la pluie ne traversait pas l'épais feuillage, le banc était sec, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de nature sauvage, cela sentait la mousse, la terre mouillée, l'herbe humide, la simplicité. C'était un havre de paix. Son havre de paix.

Il s'assit sur le banc et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'adossant lourdement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Comment se débrouillait-il pour se sentir si vulnérable, à cet instant ? Comment osait-il se sentir seul ? Comment admettre que c'était ainsi depuis si longtemps, déjà, et que le reste n'était que poudre aux yeux ? Lui, heureux ? Lui, vivre comme tout le monde ? Conneries !

Il n'était pas comme tout le monde, il n'était pas fait pour vivre parmi les autres. Il se surprit à se demander pourquoi il était revenu. Pourquoi il avait accepté de signer le pacte, comme Ethan et Malfoy. Pourquoi il s'était résigné à payer pour ce qui s'était passé.

Et s'il allait voir Hagrid, pour parler un peu ?

Il sourit.

Aller voir Hagrid pour parler un peu, bin voyons... Comme s'il avait des choses à dire à ce demi-géant ! Il l'avait cependant trouvé bien changé, ce pauvre gros lourdaud ; lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la grande salle à manger, accompagnant les première année pour la grande distribution des rôles, il lui avait trouvé une mauvaise mine qui lui était peu coutumière. Tout le monde savait qu'Hagrid avait la larme facile, qu'il était sentimental au possible et qu'il s'attachait toujours très vite à toutes sortes de créatures plus ou moins fréquentables, tout le monde savait qu'il avait adopté un dragon, un hippogriffe, et d'autres, tout le monde savait que cela lui avait déchiré le coeur de devoir s'en séparer. Mais là, il avait perdu un père.

Dumbledore avait donné sa vie pour renverser le cours des choses.

Hagrid ne s'en remettrait jamais, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su comment le doyen était mort, pour lui il s'était éteint doucement dans son grand lit à colonnes. Personne ne se remettrait de cette perte. Chacun avait accusé le coup, avec la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva MacGonagall, au mois de juin. Il n'y avait même plus de directeur dans l'école. Le seul qui aurait pu reprendre le poste avait refusé tout net, s'estimant peu apte à accomplir cette lourde tâche et encore moins digne de succéder à un si grand homme.

Rogue soupira.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il ne cessait de se poser cette question. Il en avait assez fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait combattu, du temps de Voldemort, il avait combattu, du temps d'Engel Sheller. Il avait pourtant cessé d'être un combattant lorsque l'Elu avait disparu. S'il n'avait pas pris part à cette bataille stupide contre Engel, que ce serait-il passé ? Dumbledore aurait-il survécu ? Serait-il resté caché, aurait-il continué à faire semblant d'être mort ? Maintenant qu'il l'était, qu'allait devenir l'école, sans lui ? Qu'allaient pouvoir faire les professeurs qui étaient resté ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire, lui, le simple professeur de potions ?

Il se laissa basculer sur le côté et s'allongea sur la pierre froide du banc, les pieds posés l'un sur l'autre et le bras replié sur son visage, comme pour se reposer un peu avant d'y aller. Une douleur lancinante traversait la main blessée qu'il laissait pendre dans le vide ; il avait renoncé à soigner la blessure en utilisant la potion de Cicatrisation, il ne voulait pas effacer les traces, il voulait garder cela pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi Dumbledore n'était plus. ll l'avait juste bandée, c'était tout.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression abominablement tenace qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Au moins depuis la mort de Lily. Oui, il avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait appris la triste nouvelle. Il s'était enfermé chez lui et il avait pleuré, assis tout seul devant la cheminée, il avait pleuré, la tête coincée entre les mains, et son coeur s'était desséché. Il n'avait plus versé une larme depuis, il n'avait plus jamais eu pitié de quiconque, il n'avait plus jamais rien ressenti d'agréable, ni un pincement au coeur, ni un noeud au ventre, ni l'envie de rire. Il était devenu une pierre. Il s'était drapé dans son manteau de froideur et il était devenu Rogue le ténébreux, le vieux, le sale con, le traître, le vampire. Severus l'homme avait disparu, emporté par les éclats de rire de Lily.

Mais maintenant Rogue le ténébreux se sentait vieux et fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir à tenir la tête haute et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait pourtant vu de ses yeux le malade mental psychopathe Engel Sheller se faire littéralement détruire par Ethan, il avait vu de ses yeux vu une magie qu'il n'avait jamais connue, dont il avait seulement entendu parler dans les livres qu'il avait consulté au cours des derniers mois, quand il tentait de trouver la solution pour juguler les pouvoirs grandissants du professeur Bathory. La magie antique, oubliée, interdite. La magie la plus puissante au monde.

Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe semblait avoir été choisi pour cette tâche. Il n'en avait jamais rien su, persuadé qu'il l'était d'avoir voulu devenir chasseur de vampires par vengeance, parce qu'il avait vu mourir une amie à cause d'un de ces monstres, pas parce qu'il descendait d'une famille de Hunters, pas parce que son plus lointain ancêtre avait fait partie de la Guilde, et que l'épée qu'il possédait venait de là, puisant sa puissance dans les forces même de la terre et de toute la magie qu'elle renfermait.

Rogue et les autres avaient vu se manifester les forces les plus démentielles au monde. Ethan avait repoussé Sheller avec une facilité déconcertante, d'une parole, comme possédé par sa propre force devenue incontrôlable, comme s'il n'était que le simple vecteur de la puissance de la Guilde. Comme il avait mis le feu à Eswann Bathory d'un mot, il avait désarmé Engel Sheller d'un regard, et l'avait envoyé s'effrondrer au pied du grand chêne consacré ; là, le démoniaque père de famille s'était mis à pleurer comme une fillette, à supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, qu'on ne l'envoie pas à Azkaban, non, surtout pas à Azkaban, mais Ethan s'était penché sur lui, le regard flamboyant, brûlant de pouvoir, et lui avait seulement dit qu'il finirait comme ceux de sa race et qu'il rejoindrait ses pairs dans l'autre monde.

Rogue n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la scène, pendant laquelle Ethan enchaîna les mains de son ennemi au tronc du chêne, lui transperca le flanc après avoir tracé un trait profond sur son torse à la pointe de l'épée, et finit par lui couper la tête en psalmodiant les formules interdites destinées à lier le mal dans l'ombre, à jamais.

Alors que le jeune chasseur de vampires mettait le feu à la tête coupée de Sheller, la pluie cessa de tomber, le vent cessa de rugir et la terre se mit à trembler, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, comme le reste, la terre se calma et il n'y eut plus qu'un lourd silence oppressant.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Rogue entendit des pleurs. Des pleurs ? Mais qui pouvait bien pleurer dans un endroit pareil ?

Il se retourna, lentement, et vit Malfoy, les mains nonchalament plongées dans ses poches, son fume-cigarette coincé entre les dents, et qui semblait regarder vers le lointain, absent, comme s'il ne voyait pas Hagrid à moitié effondré sur le sol accidenté du site, et qui pleurait, tenant la toute petite main d'Alice entre les siennes. Pourquoi Hagrid pleurait-il ? Et pourquoi Alice ne bougeait-elle pas ? Que fabriquait Ethan, encore à psalmodier au pied de l'arbre ? Comment se faisait-il que lui-même n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir ? Allait-il rester éternellement figé ainsi, avec pour seul spectacle cette scène incongrue ?

Son esprit commençait à lui murmurer des choses évidentes. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici.

Hagrid finit par se lever, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, serrant contre lui le corps immobile d'Alice, qui semblait juste dormir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tenue qu'elle portait ? se demanda Rogue, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche et poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, le souffle d'une formidable explosion les jeta tous à terre, jusqu'à Ethan lui-même, qui se retrouva contre le tronc du chêne en compagnie du corps sans tête du vampire inachevé. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement, les abritant derrière l'écran de sa main, la lumière qui émanait de l'endroit étant trop forte pour la regarder en face. L'explosion était venue du tumulus, car à sa place il n'y avait plus rien sinon un grand trou fumant.

"Impossible..." murmura-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Il se sentait étrangement calme. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été possédé, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il venait de faire, comme si c'était un autre qui avait accompli tout cela, comme s'il débarquait de nulle part et découvrait ce qui se passait. L'explosion lui avait fait recouvrer ses esprits, il avait maintenant fort mal à la tête, mais il n'était plus qu'un simple sorcier couvert de sang et de blessures.

Et devant lui, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!" entendit-il beugler Rogue, furieux.

Il regarda vers lui, qui se tenait le dos d'une main et s'époussetait de l'autre. Il vit que Rogue n'avait pas remarqué la présence du directeur de Poudlard.

"Je vais devoir faire le ménage" dit alors ce dernier de sa voix toujours posée.

Rogue dit volte-face comme si quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un clou acéré dans une fesse. A la tête qu'il affichait, on pouvait voir qu'il pensait à une blague de très mauvais goût. Malfoy quant à lui, ne disait rien, il avait rangé son fume-cigarette et avançait calmement vers le nouveau venu, qui embrassait la scène avec une sorte de compassion presque palpable.

Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours l'air si jeune et si vieux à la fois, son regard pétillait comme avant qu'il ne sombre dans cette étrange sénilité, avant que tout n'aille à vau-l'eau, avant que chacun ne pense que c'était la fin et qu'ils se mettent tous à douter et à croire qu'il était mort.

"Où étiez-vous passé ?! s'écria Rogue, et on voyait bien qu'il était révolté par la situation. Comment avez-vous pu nous faire croire que vous... que vous étiez mort ?!!"

Oui, il était furieux. Trahi. Déçu.

Mais Dumbledore sourit. Il connaissait si bien son cher Severus, il savait quelle serait sa réaction le jour où il réapparaîtrait, il savait qu'il gardait au fond de lui une partie tellement humaine, jamais il n'aurait pu ne pas lui hurler en pleine figure qu'il était furieux. Il sourit, enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune et les essuya sur un coin de sa robe de sorcier, puis les chaussa et regarda Malfoy s'arrêter à quelques pas, toujours silencieux, circonspect.

"Vous n'aviez pas prévu cela, n'est-ce pas, cher agent du Ministère ?" demanda malicieusement le vieil homme.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi avoir laissé cela arriver ? dit-il du tac au tac. Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de la situation ?

- Notre jeune Hunter s'en est très bien sorti, il a fait honneur à sa lignée, répondit Dumbledore en montrant Ethan d'un geste de la main.

- Des gens sont morts" reprit Malfoy après s'être éclairci la voix.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir accablé. Oui, bien sûr, il savait que des gens étaient morts.

"C'est pour cela que je suis là."

Il se dirigea lentement vers Hagrid et Alice, tous deux inanimés maintenant - Hagrid avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête au moment de l'explosion.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et posa la main sur son front, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer aux autres combien il souffrait, combien c'était dur pour lui d'avoir dû se cacher pendant tout ce temps et leur mentir, combien c'était dur de revenir à la fin du carnage, et combien il avait mal de voir qu'Alice n'était plus avec eux.

"Il me faut l'effacer de votre esprit, à chacun de vous."

Cela tomba comme un couperet.

Ethan qui venait de les rejoindre, boîtant comme un éclopé, reçut l'annonce comme un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Malfoy ne put réprimer un sourire sarcastique, incrédule.

"C'est hors de question."

Rogue avait enfin trouvé la force de s'approcher d'eux et du corps inanimé d'Alice, qu'il ne regarda pas, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait planté son regard noir et flamboyant dans celui de Dumbledore, la main serrée sur sa baguette, tendu comme un arc.

"- Je refuse, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Severus...

- Ne commencez pas à essayer de m'endormir avec vos belles paroles ! répliqua Rogue avec violence. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous défiler pendant des mois, pour débarquer une fois tout cela terminé, hein ?! Et comment osez-vous nous dire, devant elle, que vous voulez la faire disparaître de nos mémoires ?!

- Je n'avais pas le choix !" répondit enfin Dumbledore, d'une voix puissante, poussé à bout.

Rogue en perdit sa superbe et ne sut plus quelle invective balancer au visage du vieil homme, d'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne s'était pas fait porter disparu pour rien. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien d'irréfléchi - à part avoir jeté Harry Potter en pâture à Voldemort, mais cela n'était que son point de vue personnel sur la question.

"- Et nous n'avons pas le choix non plus, c'est cela ? finit par dire Rogue malgré tout.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Severus."

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il leva la main, incrédule, et la rabaissa, ne sachant que faire non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

"- Je suis vieux, mon ami, je suis si vieux... soupira Dumbledore, qui semblait réellement épuisé malgré sa prestance. Je me suis retiré pour garder mes forces et pour intervenir une fois la part de travail d'Ethan faite. Ne me faites pas ces yeux-là, il n'en savait rien. Je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer, vous savez très bien que je ne fais pas les choses sur un coup de tête. Ma disparition était nécessaire.

- Mais..."

Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire.

"- Vous n'êtes pas omniscient, cher professeur, reprit-il avec gentillesse toutefois. Personne ne l'est, c'est impossible. Aucun d'entre vous ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il arriverait. Sibylle Trelawney m'a fait une révélation, un soir. Je savais comment cela devait se terminer, il me fallait juste du temps et beaucoup de force pour vous aider, mais je ne pouvais le faire qu'à la fin.

- La fin... fit Rogue en haussant les épaules - comme si cela pouvait aller mieux, maintenant, tiens.

- Faire disparaître Alice de vos mémoires me paraissait la chose la plus aisée et la plus facile à faire. Elle pourrait reprendre une autre vie, ailleurs, en n'ayant aucun souvenir de tout cela, ni aucune séquelle."

En disant cela, il avait regardé Rogue de façon appuyée, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qui s'était tramé entre eux, comme l'échange de sang pour survivre, par exemple, et Rogue baissa inexplicablement les yeux, parce qu'il était fautif, évidemment, il avait aidé Sheller à faire d'Alice un monstre.

"- Seriez-vous assez égoïste pour ne pas vouloir lui rendre une vie normale ? demanda alors Dumbledore à la cantonade, tout en faisant en sorte que Rogue comprenne que cette question ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre... intervint alors Ethan, qui faisait peine à voir, avec ses vêtements lacérés et ses coupures ça et là, sa mèche de cheveux blanchis tranchant sur sa chevelure noire.

- Permettez-vous, jeune Hunter, l'invita Dumbledore.

- Nous avons tous pris part à... cette affaire. Nous sommes tous fautifs. J'ai laissé certaines choses arriver, monsieur Malfoy ici présent aussi."

Celui-ci lui adressa un fort vilain geste du doigt, accompagné d'un sourire de franche camaraderie. Evidemment qu'ils étaient tous fautifs.

Malfoy avait envoyé son agent sur le terrain, lui avait laissé carte blanche, et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Il pensa soudain qu'il aurait une multitude de rapports à faire, et poussa un soupir éloquent tout en cherchant une nouvelle cigarette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Comment allait-il gérer la masse considérable de travail qui l'attendait, ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. En attendant, Dumbledore avait quelque chose à leur proposer.

Rogue ne disait plus rien, ne quittait pas Dumbledore du regard et semblait attendre en s'empêchant de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

"- N'y-a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? reprit Ethan.

- Qu'entendez-vous par "lui rendre une vie normale", Albus ? fit alors Rogue, en croisant les bras, bien campé sur ses jambes, toujours hostile. Vous voulez l'effacer de nos mémoires, et effacer la sienne au passage ? Chez qui allez-vous l'envoyer ? De nouveaux faux parents ?

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme vous l'avez fait, vous, répondit Dumbledore avec franchise. Vous l'avez rejetée à cause de votre soeur, c'est vous qui l'avez faite placer chez les Moldus.

- Ce n'était pas ma soeur et c'était une criminelle !" répliqua Rogue avec colère.

Ethan lança un regard étonné à Malfoy, qui fit un geste d'impuissance des deux mains. Il comprit que son supérieur hiérarchique savait.

"- Qu'aurais-je fait de cette gamine ? continuait Rogue pendant ce temps. Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait été heureuse avec moi ? Grandissant dans un vieux manoir perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre, sans jamais voir d'enfants de son âge ? Elle, élevée par un ancien Mangemort, alors que ses propres parents étaient les pires sur cette terre ? Cette gosse seule avec moi ?

- Vous étiez de la même famille, appuya Albus.

- Non, non, Albus, ça ne marche pas ! Vous ne me ferez pas me sentir coupable pour cela, j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, je m'en suis séparé et vous osez me reprocher que je l'ai abandonnée, alors que vous en avez bassement profité pour l'effacer de ma vie ! Vous voulez recommencer, et bien allez-y donc ! Je finirai toujours par m'en souvenir !

- Vous vous en êtes débarrassé pour être tranquille."

Rogue serra les poings. Oui, c'était vrai, il l'avait laissé chez les Moldus pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il allait arriver plus de dix ans plus tard ?

"- Mais vous me faites un procès ou quoi là ?! reprit-il avec autant de vindicte. Je croyais que vous étiez revenu pour régler cela, Albus.

- Précisément. Je suis venu nettoyer derrière vous...

- Monsieur, n'y-a-t-il vraiment pas un autre moyen ?" intervint une nouvelle fois Ethan, qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre un déballage de méchancetés entre Rogue et Dumbledore, comme s'il était nécessaire qu'ils se mettent à se déchirer devant eux, et surtout, pourquoi en arriver là, après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau Alice. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et pressa les doigts sur ses paupières.

"Je peux..."

Il se tut et Malfoy toussota histoire de casser le silence qui s'était installé.

"Je peux faire ce que j'aurais pu faire pour Harry."

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

"- Mais quoi que certains pensent, je ne fais rien d'égoïste ni d'irréfléchi, ajouta Albus. Comme je l'ai déjà dit en arrivant, je suis vieux, maintenant. Je peux offrir mes dernières forces et ma magie pour sauver d'autres personnes.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Ethan.

- Je vous ai proposé d'effacer Alice de vos mémoires, de faire en sorte que personne ne se souvienne des horreurs que nous avons vécu ces derniers mois et de repartir à zéro, mais c'est finalement bien hypocrite, fit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Si vous prêtiez serment sur votre sang, je pourrais mourir en paix et ramener parmi nous une personne qui a perdu la vie."

Il regarda de nouveau Alice.

"- Vous avez dit qu'elle n'était pas morte, jeta Rogue avec dédain.

- Elle l'est. Son pouvoir est mort. Sheller n'était pas n'importe quel vampire, Severus, pas comme elle ou vous. Il a pris son essence, il a pris sa force, il a absorbé la malédiction des Drake nécessaire pour achever sa transformation. Si Ethan n'était pas intervenu pour le juguler, vous seriez tous morts et le monde sorcier mis à feu et à sang. Voldemort à côté aurait été un petit joueur...

- Mais... Comment ? demanda Malfoy, curieux.

- Sa magie nous est inconnue. Il a juste aspiré sa force avec une de ses incantations et son âme est morte..."

Rogue n'y comprenait rien. Alice était morte ? Pourquoi Albus avait-il dit le contraire ? Pourquoi leur dire qu'il voulait l'effacer de leur mémoire ? Pourquoi leur dire qu'il pouvait lui rendre une vie normale, si elle était morte ? Il avait envie de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer pour qu'il crache son secret, et il y eut aussitôt honte de penser pareille chose, alors qu'il avait tant de respect pour lui, alors qu'il lui en voulait comme jamais de l'avoir laissée mourir...

"Ramenez-la."

Ethan tourna vers Rogue un regard horrifié, sincèrement horrifié. N'avait-il donc pas compris ce que Dumbledore avait dit ?

"- Vous savez ce que cela signifie, Severus ?

- Je me fous de passer pour une lavette, mais ramenez-la, dit le maître des potions sourdement.

- Professeur... dit alors Ethan.

- Vous, restez en dehors de ça, pour une fois ! s'écria Rogue en levant la main vers lui, sans daigner le regarder.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... S'il la ramène, il meurt."

Rogue se maudit pour cela. Non, il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un choix. Alice ou Dumbledore. Une simple élève ou un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas leur demander de choisir ! Dumbledore ne pouvait pas imaginer une chose pareille !

"Je... Je ne peux pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça !"

Dumbledore tendit alors les mains comme pour faire une offrande.

"- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander... de NOUS demander de choisir entre elle et vous.

- Je vais mourir, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que ma mort soit utile à quelqu'un, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur, le regard de nouveau pétillant comme s'il était heureux de dire cela.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis vieux, je suis malade, je veux seulement faire ce pourquoi j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je n'étais pas prêt pour Harry, pas assez fort, mais je le suis, maintenant."

Rogue grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se passa les mains sur la figure, comme pour en arracher un masque, ou sa peau, ou ses yeux.

"Ce n'est rien d'autre que votre suicide ratifié par trois inconscients..." grommela-t-il en retournant faire les cent pas, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

N'importe qui aurait compris qu'il était au supplice. Certains ici savaient que pour lui, à l'instar d'Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore était comme un père.

"Que faut-il que nous fassions, monsieur ? dit enfin Malfoy, qui était bien silencieux. Vous avez dit qu'il fallait que l'on prête serment sur notre sang. Voulez-vous nous lier à vous par un pacte ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

"- Il faut que vous soyez tous d'accord, dit Dumbledore avec lenteur, comme pour bien imprimer ces mots dans leur tête.

- Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord" dit Malfoy.

Ethan s'était approché, mais sur son visage et dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir l'horreur que toute cette situation lui inspirait. Tout son être criait son désaccord, une vie contre une autre, non, c'était hors de question, quand bien même Dumbledore disait qu'il allait mourir de toute façon. C'était contraire à ses croyances. Il décida alors lâchement que si Rogue faisait un pas vers eux pour donner sa réponse, il les suivrait, sinon il serait le seul à ne pas vouloir signer. Il ne voulait pas être le dernier, pas cette fois.

Et Rogue se précipita vers eux, se planta devant Dumbledore, droit comme un i et le pointa de sa baguette magique, véhément, comme s'il allait lui jeter un sort à bout portant. Il se pencha et planta son regard dans le sien.

"- Je vous préviens que je ne suis aucunement enclin à signer ce... pacte, je vous préviens que même si j'accepte, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'imposer ce choix, ce que vous faites est monstrueux, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Severus, allons, ma vie est derrière moi maintenant, celle d'Alice est encore si jeune... répondit le vieil homme avec la même gentillesse qui tentait de le convaincre.

- Qu'on en finisse."

Alors, Dumbledore sourit et Ethan vint se joindre à eux, la mort dans l'âme, écoeuré, déçu. Il estimait avoir échoué et rien d'autre.

"C'est vous trois qui paierez pour ma mort."

Les trois autres se regardèrent, quelque peu interloqués, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu ni son sourire bienveillant, ni son regard pétillant.

"Alice ne sera plus sous l'emprise de la malédiction de ses parents et de Sheller. La magie de ce fou l'a ôtée d'elle, mais c'est ma mort qui purifiera son corps, son sang et son âme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un sort qui met très longtemps à arriver à maturité, et je suis justement à point, au bout de toutes ces années. En retour, elle reviendra changée. Elle ne se souviendra plus de vous, mais vous vous souviendrez d'elle, rien n'aura changé pour vous trois. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'essayer de la ramener vers vous."

Ce disant il coula un regard appuyé vers Rogue, qui contracta involontairement les muscles de ses mâchoires mais qui ne broncha pas.

"Inutile aussi de tenter la magie pour faire revenir sa mémoire, sinon elle mourra et ce que je vais faire n'aura servi à rien. Si elle meurt par la magie alors que j'ai donné ma vie pour elle, cela perturbera l'équilibre des flux magiques qui baignent notre monde et je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela peut avoir sur vous. Sûrement quelque chose d'affreux. Bien sûr ce sera douloureux pour certains d'entre vous, de se souvenir et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, il faut accepter cela, et que je meure est de toute façon inéluctable, donc ne voyez là aucun moyen de pression de ma part. Je l'ai décidé il y a longtemps, et j'aurais utilisé ce sort sur n'importe qui m'étant cher de près ou de loin."

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir de fatigue.

"Elle sera telle que vous l'avez connue, mais elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, tout comme ses camarades de classe, les professeurs et ce bon Hagrid. Ce n'est pas votre mémoire que j'efface, c'est la sienne et celle de ceux qui l'ont connue. Elle reprendra le nom de ses véritables parents, je la placerai dans une famille de sorciers qui lui conviendra parfaitement, son passé sera supprimé. Tout est déjà planifié."

Rogue se crispa quelque peu lorsqu'il l'entendit dire que tout avait été planifié. Depuis quand ? Dumbledore savait-il que cela allait se solder par la mort de la jeune fille ? C'était odieux. S'il avait eu le professeur Trelawney sous la main, il l'aurait de suite étranglée jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et là, il participait à cette mascarade.

"Si l'un d'entre vous manque à ce serment, rappelez-vous que ce qui arrivera peut être terrible."

Ethan hocha la tête, il avait bien compris mais il continuait à trouver cela complètement absurde. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les morts tranquilles, pourquoi vouloir bouleverser le cours des choses ? Où se situait la logique là-dedans ? Rogue était-il assez égoïste au point de vouloir garder une simple image evanescente près de lui, au point d'être un de ceux qui tueraient Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore leur demanda d'avancer leur main gauche vers lui, ce qu'ils firent sans trop de gaité de coeur, d'ailleurs, Rogue se demandant si ce n'était pas quelque rituel païen ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Le directeur de Poudlard leva sa baguette et prononça juste les mots _sanguinem mittere_, ce qui eut pour effet de blesser profondément la paume de chacune des mains tendues vers lui ; d'un mouvement circulaire il fit s'élever les minces filets de sang au dessus de sa propre main et celle-ci absorba les fluides une fois qu'il eût prononcé la formule que personne ne comprit. C'était douloureux. Pour tous les quatre.

Le vieil homme les quitta pour s'approcher d'Alice, dont le corps exangue faisait peine à voir, engoncé dans ses vêtements de courtisane du diable.

Ethan tomba sur les genoux, l'estomac noué, pensant qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cette expérience malheureuse, écoeuré par l'échec cuisant qu'il subissait. Rogue quant à lui s'était assis par terre, impuissant devant l'entêtement de son vieil ami, impuissant devant sa propre faiblesse, et Malfoy avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette, intouchable, froid comme l'acier.

"Oh, j'oubliais ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux, le doigt en l'air. Vous allez faire un bond dans le temps qui vous amènera à la veille de la prochaine rentrée des classes. Cela peut faire mal aussi, mais c'est nécessaire. N'ayez crainte, vous serez chacun dans des endroits sûrs, à l'école, ou dans votre bureau ou chez vous. N'oubliez pas, ne faites rien à l'encontre de cette magie !"

Il abaissa sa baguette vers Alice.

"Je suis fier de vous tous, vous avez fait le bon choix. Prenez soin de vous !"

Il leva la main dans un geste amical et puis il y eut une grande lumière blanche aveuglante, pareille à celle qui avait annoncé son arrivée.

Rogue se souvint qu'il avait essayé de se lever, qu'il avait vu Ethan se mettre à courir vers Dumbledore, les mains tendues en avant, comme s'il avait voulu le retenir, et il lui semblait bien qu'il avait hurlé de rage, tout comme Malfoy lui avait crié de ne pas bouger.

Et puis, plus rien. Un grand vide noir et palpable.

Severus Rogue s'était réveillé ce matin-là comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, avec un mal de tête lancinant et une sorte de nausée comme s'il avait fait la fête la veille avec un peu trop d'exagération. Comme il se levait, il vacilla dangereusement et se retint au lourd rideau de son lit en jurant comme un charretier. Il jura d'autant plus qu'il se fit mal à la main, comme s'il avait ravivé une mauvaise blessure ; il ouvrit sa main et se souvint. Il avait payé de son sang.

Dumbledore était mort parce que lui, Severus Rogue, était devenu sentimental au point de tomber amoureux d'une gosse de dix-sept ans, et de refuser qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie comme elle y était entrée. Il l'avait déjà repoussée une fois, parce qu'elle était la fille de sa demi-soeur et que cette femme était une meurtrière, une Mangemort comme lui, et qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle n'avait pas quatre ans, mais il l'avait repoussée, envoyée chez des Moldus, par lâcheté, puis quelqu'un avait enlevé cette partie de sa vie de ses souvenirs, sciemment. Pourquoi ?

Il ne le savait pas même maintenant.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa, en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur le banc, parce qu'il acceptait d'avoir mal en mémoire de Dumbledore sans avoir à s'infliger plus de souffrances encore, il n'était pas du genre à se faire mal physiquement pour expier, sinon il serait déjà mort depuis des années.

Il devait être l'heure de retourner vers sa salle de classe, maintenant. Il se leva, s'étira longuement et reprit le chemin de l'école, les mains dans le dos, laissant la pluie fine tomber sur lui comme un voile de fraîcheur apaisant. Il aurait pu faire peine à voir, mais quelque chose dans son regard déterminé en aurait dissuadé plus d'un.

Il errait plus qu'autre chose dans le couloir, lorsqu'en passant au pied des escaliers en haut desquels se trouvait la salle de divination, il aperçut un élève assis sur les marches, un gros livre sur les genoux. Se sentant finalement d'humeur à aller houspiller un de ces cornichons d'eau douce, il piqua vers sa proie comme il savait si bien le faire. Il distingua de loin les couleurs de la maison de l'élève. Vert et blanc, Serpentard, sa propre maison, zut ! Puis il stoppa net sa course.

Impossible. Pas elle, pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

"Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison vous n'êtes pas en classe ?"

Comme il était égal à lui-même ! Mordant, doucereux, raide comme une baguette.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, stupéfaite et se sentant presque coupable d'être là et non en cours, justement. Comme elle restait silencieuse, assise sur ses marches, les mains serrées sur son livre, il croisa les bras de cette manière théâtrale qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

"- J'attends.

- Le professeur Trelawney m'a demandé de quitter son cours" répondit la jeune fille.

Rogue soupira et plissa les yeux.

"Motif ?"

Quelque part il avait l'impression de revivre leur première joute verbale. Cette fois-là aussi, elle avait peur de lui, il savait qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, elle avait tremblé, elle avait été sur le point de pleurer, cela avait été exquis à vivre. Soudain il trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose dans son regard.

"- J'attends toujours, reprit-il nerveusement.

- Et bien... J'ai eu juste le temps de m'asseoir à une table, elle est venue vers moi et s'est mise à crier qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans son cours, que j'allais dérégler les ondes ou je ne sais quoi ! Je n'ai rien fait moi !"

Elle avait donc toujours le verbe haut. Mais les yeux qu'elle ne baissait pas devant lui étaient noirs, comme ceux de sa mère, comme ceux de son père.

Ainsi elle était bien revenue complètement changée. Que se passerait-il, s'il l'attaquait là en plein jour, qu'il mordait dans son cou et qu'il buvait son sang ? Est-ce qu'elle redeviendrait comme avant, est-ce que ses yeux couleur d'ambre se plongeraient à nouveau dans les siens ? Cette couleur d'yeux avait eu son importance, elle était l'un des signes de la malédiction dont elle avait été victime. Maintenant, elle était une élève comme les autres, tellement banale, une simple sorcière de la maison Serpentard. Elle suivait la voie tracée pour elle si elle n'avait pas été élevée par des Moldus. La vie reprenait son cours normal, celui qui n'avait pas été dévié à cause de lui.

"- Vous a-t-elle touchée ? demanda-t-il, s'arrachant à ses noires pensées avec difficulté.

- Pas du tout ! protesta-t-elle avec une pointe d'écoeurement dans la voix. Je n'ai fait que m'asseoir, je vous l'ai dit.

- Bon..."

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Vous échangerez ce cours avec un autre à votre convenance" reprit-il en grattant subrepticement sa main blessée.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspect. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au vieux ? Il la dispensait du cours de divination pour toute l'année, parce qu'elle s'était faite sortir par cette folle de voyante portant des culs de bouteille en guise de lunettes ? C'était bien la première fois et c'était bizarre, elle était loin d'être parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa maison. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose ; il y avait bien une matière dans laquelle elle excellait.

"L'an dernier, il y avait des cours de potions appliquées pour les septième année, hasarda-t-elle en se levant enfin. Je veux bien échanger les cours de divination avec les vôtres, si c'est possible bien sûr."

Rogue fut étonné par sa hardiesse. Elle avait raison de demander, bien sûr, mais elle le faisait sans y aller par quatre chemins, sans se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il donne son aval.

"Passez dans mon bur... dans la salle des professeurs après les cours, nous conviendrons d'un nouvel emploi du temps" fit-il d'un ton détaché.

Puis il fit demi-tour, raide, parce qu'il avait un cours ennuyeux à donner et qu'il serait en retard d'ici cinq minutes, avant que la cloche ne sonne la fin de cette heure.

"Professeur !"

Non, oh non, pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas s'en aller, maintenant ? Cette petite sotte était à des lieues de se douter quel mal elle lui faisait.

"- J'ai un cours qui m'attend, lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec.

- Je voulais juste savoir, pour monsieur le directeur..."

Il se retourna d'un bloc, et elle regretta bien vite sa requête, car devant elle se dressait l'incarnation vivante de la fureur, dont le regard flamboyant la clouait sur place. Il était effrayant, comme un démon surgi de nulle part.

"Il n'y a rien à savoir pour monsieur le directeur ! lui dit-il avec plus de méchanceté que nécessaire. Il est parti, c'est tout !"

Elle étouffa un cri d'indignation dans sa main.

"Pourquoi me parlez-vous ainsi ? Je suis peut-être une Serpentard comme vous mais je ne suis pas dénuée de sensibilité, je n'en avais pas rien à faire du directeur, je voulais juste aller sur sa tombe ! répliqua-t-elle avec autant de colère. Vous avez peut-être passé de mauvaises vacances, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul et cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous défouler sur les autres ! Et vos cours, je m'en fiche, gardez-les, et votre condescendance aussi ! Bonsoir professeur !"

Elle ramassa son gros livre, son sac, et planta là un Rogue complètement sans voix, qui n'avait même pas pu réagir, figé dans le geste de la menacer du doigt, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec les élèves dissidents - ou non.

Comme il laissait son visage s'enfoncer dans le creux de sa main, il se mit à rire doucement, nerveusement épuisé, et la cloche se mit à sonner; marquant le début d'un ennui passionnément long d'une heure. Oh, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cela, pendant cette journée intéressante comme un discours du professeur Binns sur la taille des balais de 1884. Il aurait tout le loisir de se convaincre qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue, qu'elle n'était plus la même et qu'elle le détestait vraiment, cette fois.

La journée passa, interminable, entrecoupée d'averses plus ou moins fortes, elle ressembla à des millions d'autres journées interminables et pénibles. Il n'y eut même pas quelque chose de palpitant pendant les quatre cours qu'il donna, pas une seule petite boulette de la part d'un élève, pas une erreur sur un nom, pas une explosion, pas une seule apparition de la classe de septième année de la maison Serpentard, rien, rien du tout. Dieux mais qu'était-il devenu, pour espérer ainsi qu'elle arrive et s'asseoit au fond de la salle comme d'habitude, pour souhaiter qu'elle ne fasse attention à personne d'autre que lui et le défie du regard, lui et lui seul ? Bon sang, elle n'était pas sa chose, pourtant il avait accepté de perdre un père pour qu'elle vive, oh dieux, mais qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Il était là, pensif, le nez dans le registre de consignes, la plume en suspens, incapable de recentrer ses idées sur autre chose que ce qui s'était passé sur la Lande des Damnés. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier, un sale meurtrier, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. La Marque des Ténèbres n'était peut-être plus visible maintenant, mais il l'avait toujours profondément ancrée en lui, cette appartenance au mal qui noircissait son âme, elle pourrissait son coeur, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un assassin qui avait osé choisir entre deux personnes. Dumbledore avait spécifié qu'il ne devait rien arriver à Alice, mais il n'avait rien dit sur ce qui pouvait arriver à l'un des membres du pacte, n'est-ce pas ?

Une grosse goutte d'encre tomba sur la page qu'il avait ouverte, en ce mardi pluvieux et routinier. Il la regarda s'écraser comme un soleil, un trou noir, moiré, une porte vers un monde sombre et mystérieux dans lequel il se surprit à vouloir aller se perdre.

Finalement, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Ils avaient tous les trois fait le mauvais choix et Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû l'accepter. Il serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Tout le monde aurait oublié l'existence d'Alice Rogue, atteinte d'une malédiction faite pour détruire les mondes sorcier et moldu. Elle aurait disparu corps et âme et tout irait tellement bien ! Oh, comme il était lâche, comment osait-il penser à de telles choses ? Oui, Dumbledore était mort, mais il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette nouvelle année. C'était la fatalité. Dans le monde moldu, personne ne revient d'entre les morts parce qu'un grand homme donne sa vie. Devait-il s'estimer heureux qu'une vie ait été détruite en échange d'une autre ? Pouvait-il considérer cela comme le cycle de la vie, comme il l'avait appris en cours il y avait longtemps ? "Lorsque meurt un être, son âme rejoint la soupe primitive et attend son tour pour revenir sur terre", voilà ce qu'il avait appris. Une branche un peu bizarre et non reconnue de la magie appelait cela le "mana". Ce n'était que la vie.

Dumbledore n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses, il avait passé son tour, et privé Alice d'une balade dans les brumes de la Création.

C'était trop métaphysique pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade de la mort d'une personne contre la vie d'une autre. Il n'était pas ouvert au point d'apporter du crédit à ces salades de fantaisistes illuminés. Les gens mouraient, d'autres naissaient, pas de corrélation, voilà.

"Professeur ?"

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers le jeune Neville Londubat, qui manifestement avait attendu un long, très long moment, avant de se convaincre de déranger le maître des Potions ; quel idiot, après tout, ils étaient dans la salle des professeurs...

"- Quoi ? fit-il sèchement, reposant la plume dans son encrier.

- Apparement vous avez demandé à l'une de vos élèves de passer vous voir, dit Neville en se redressant - plus question d'être impressionné, plus jamais.

- Oh, vraiment ?" soupira Rogue en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Ainsi, elle avait quand même décidé de venir le voir, ravalant ses paroles de tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas changée, de ce point de vue. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie de faire sauter les ennuyeux cours de cette folle de voyante.

Rogue fit signe à Neville de faire entrer la gamine ; maintenant les professeurs devaient recevoir leurs élèves dans la salle des professeurs, devant tout le monde, à cause d'une histoire qui avait eu lieu dans une école étrangère - un élève avait eu une relation avec l'une des enseignantes, alors il était désormais interdit de voir un élève seul dans un bureau.

Alice Drake se planta fièrement devant le bureau du maître des Potions, son sac serré contre sa poitrine, le regard décidé - et noir, désespérément noir.

"Asseyez-vous."

Sans fioritures. Direct. Le nez obstinément baissé vers le registre de consignes.

"- Vous avez changé d'avis, manifestement, fit-il en daignant toutefois la regarder.

- Oui, manifestement, lui répondit Alice en laissant glisser son sac au sol.

- Combien d'heures de divination avez-vous dans votre emploi du temps ?"

Ce disant, Rogue déroula le parchemin de l'emploi du temps de la classe de septième année de la maison Serpentard. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et leva un sourcil.

"- Quoi ? s'étonna Alice, en se penchant pour voir ce qui semblait le déranger.

- Quatre heures de divination ? Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette matière d'illuminés ?

- J'aimais bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la prof me sorte comme elle l'a fait.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire concorder ces quatre heures manquantes avec les miennes, il n'y en a qu'une qui coincide, le vendredi...

- Oh, tant pis, je prends cette heure, pour le reste, j'irai voir le prof de runes..."

Alice poussa sa chaise en arrière et ramassa son sac, dans le geste de quitter l'entretien. Elle avait sur le visage comme une ombre, comme si elle était déçue de ne pouvoir profiter plus des cours de potions de l'école - elle savait qu'elle devait être l'un des rares élèves à apprécier cette science et à vouloir s'y perfectionner. Que son professeur principal ne fasse pas l'effort de l'appuyer, alors qu'elle lui fournissait toujours du bon travail, la blessait quelque peu.

"Merci", fit-elle en se levant.

Rogue leva la tête d'un air surpris, puis fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

"- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit de partir, dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

- Heu... Vous ne disiez plus rien, là, j'allais voir le prof de runes, répondit Alice quelque peu étonnée.

- Je réfléchissais. Je pourrais faire remplacer vos deux heures du mardi matin par celles du jeudi après-midi... Monsieur Londubat n'y verra aucun inconvénient, la lumière est meilleure le matin..."

Elle s'aperçut qu'il parlait pratiquement pour lui-même, ayant fait abstraction de sa présence aussitôt après qu'il ait dit qu'il réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que cet homme était vraiment bizarre, pas du tout fait pour l'enseignement, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé ce matin même, elle le trouvait encore plus bizarre ; la réaction qu'il avait eue, quand elle avait parlé de Dumbledore... Elle avait eu peur, vraiment peur.

"Londub... hem... Monsieur Londubat !" appela Rogue alors que le jeune homme passait non loin, un livre et des parchemins sous le bras.

Ce dernier sursauta comme s'il avait été pris en faute, rougit instantanément comme la plus belle des tomates bien mûres, et tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait apostrophé.

"- Ou... Oui ??? s'enquit-il timidement.

- Vous avez votre emploi du temps sous la main ? grogna Rogue, irrité par la mollesse de son collègue - il n'avait de toute façon jamais pu le souffrir, il était trop empoté.

- Ou... Oui, répéta Neville en changeant juste l'intonation.

- Voulez-vous bien me l'amener, je vous prie ?"

Le ton condescendant qu'il appliqua eut pour effet de faire rire Alice sous cape, bien qu'elle pensait le contraire - "mais pour qui ose-t-il se prendre ?".

Neville apporta les sept parchemins de son emploi du temps et Rogue les déroula sur le sien, l'un après l'autre.

"Est-ce qu'il est possible que nous échangions un cours ? Dans la pratique, je vois que c'est possible, mais il me faut savoir si vous êtes d'accord."

Neville jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux parchemins et acquiesça en silence, d'un mouvement répété et nerveux de la tête, qui voulait dire "oui mais par pitié laissez-moi partir maintenant".

"Ca veut dire oui, donc" fit Rogue en prenant la plume dans son encrier.

Il raya les heures correspondantes sur les deux parchemins concernés et y inscrivit les nouveaux horaires, puis tendit la plume à Londubat pour qu'il en fasse de même ; les mots s'effacèrent et le nouvel emploi du temps apparut, propre et net. Rogue rendit ses parchemins à Neville et ce dernier s'en fut, tout rouge et transpirant, se cacher derrière la plante verte qui séparait son bureau du reste de la salle.

"Donnez le vôtre" dit Rogue en s'adressant à Alice.

Elle s'exécuta et il y pratiqua la même modification.

"Voilà. Nous avons maintenant trois heures de plus en commun, vous et moi, déclara Rogue avec une satisfaction froide peut-être un peu trop marquée. Pour la quatrième, vous n'aurez qu'à l'utiliser pour faire vos devoirs en salle commune."

Il la regardait comme s'il attendait qu'elle se jette à ses pieds pour le remercier.

Alice prit son parchemin, le rangea dans son sac et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Elle n'allait pas lui offrir la satisfaction de se jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier, jamais de la vie.

"- Merci, professeur, dit-elle simplement. J'espère que le professeur Trelawney n'aura pas juste eu une lubie et qu'elle ne me collera pas pendant des semaines, suite à cet échange de cours...

- Je doute que ce soit une lubie, et j'en fais mon affaire. Bonsoir."

Et ce fut tout.

Ce fut tout jusqu'au soir.

Il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel était déchiré par un orage d'une violence encore jamais vue pour la saison.

Tout le monde était bien au chaud dans l'école, qui au coin d'un feu, qui dans la salle commune à travailler ou à rigoler, un soir de détente d'après-rentrée tout à fait comme les autres, comme si enfin les gens pensaient à autre chose qu'aux disparus, ce qui ne durerait hélas pas éternellement.

Tout le monde était bien au chaud dans l'école, sauf le professeur Rogue, qui marchait sous la pluie, tête nue, vers le lac ; il n'avait pas eu envie de rester avec les autres en salle commune, ni de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour broyer du noir, parce que la même idée revenait inlassablement murmurer à ses oreilles, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas ni ne lui ressemblait. Il avait préféré sortir, même sous cette pluie diluvienne. Ses pas l'avaient d'abord guidé vers la cabane d'Hagrid, mais il les avait décidés à le porter vers une autre direction. Là il pourrait parler sans être interrompu, sans risque d'être regardé comme une bête curieuse, et il pourrait peut-être épancher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et dont il voulait se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne se supportait plus, tel qu'il était devenu.

Les mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, l'une douloureuse et l'autre fermée sur la pierre d'ambre, il avançait vers le lac, vers la petite île boisée sur laquelle avait été érigée la stèle pour Albus Dumbledore ; son corps avait disparu, mais les trois hommes qui avaient assisté à sa fin avaient tenu à ce que son souvenir repose à Poudlard. De toute façon, Poudlard avait toujours été le seul foyer de Dumbledore, alors qu'il y repose pour toujours était le plus bel hommage qu'on puisse lui faire, n'est-ce pas ? Minerva MacGonagall, quant à elle, avait été enterrée sur les terres de sa famille, en Ecosse, comme l'avaient demandé ses proches. Il serait difficile d'aller lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

Il se tenait sur la berge, maintenant, insensible aux vagues froides qui venaient recouvrir ses chaussures, incapable d'aller plus avant, ni même d'avoir l'idée de détacher la barque qui menait vers la petite île, située à une vingtaine de mètres à peine. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il se sentait indigne de se présenter devant cette pierre tombale. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait provoqué la mort de Dumbledore à cause de sa lâcheté et de son égoïsme. Dumbledore l'avait accueilli à Poudlard sans jamais mentionner son ancienne appartenance à l'ordre des Mangemorts, il l'avait accueilli avec un sourire et lui avait offert un travail, un toit et la protection. Il lui avait donné une nouvelle vie, et lui l'avait remercié en le précipitant vers la mort.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un rocher et y resta un long moment, fixant en silence la pierre tombale de feu le directeur de l'école, éclairée par des flambeaux magiques qui ne craignaient même pas la pluie torrentielle déversée par le ciel en furie. Il avait sorti la pierre d'ambre et la faisait rouler dans sa main, cherchant inlassablement l'apaisement qu'elle était censée lui apporter et qu'elle ne lui apportait plus, comme si elle avait perdu les propriétés pour lesquelles il l'avait choisie, précisément, et pour lesquelles il l'avait envoyée à Alice, des mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il faisait cela ; une pierre comme celle-ci devait apporter le calme aux esprits les plus tourmentés, favorisant un sommeil sans cauchemars, mais peut-être qu'en se brisant, elle s'était dénaturée. Il avait eu beau essayer de la réparer sans la toucher, il l'avait sûrement empoisonnée avec sa propre magie.

Excédé de penser encore et encore au passé, il se leva et dans un geste rageur, il tendit le bras en arrière pour prendre l'élan nécessaire afin de propulser la pierre dans les eaux noires du lac. Dans un grognement de rage, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il regarda la pierre, luisant faiblement dans le creux de sa main, et finit par lui faire rejoindre l'obscurité de sa poche, puis, après un dernier regard vers la stèle de Dumbledore, il lui tourna le dos et choisit de revenir vers l'école. Il était devenu bien faible...

Lorsqu'il y arriva et passa le grand porche, dégoulinant de pluie, il s'aperçut qu'il régnait une effervescence peu normale, comme fébrile, comme si la nervosité qui émanait des gens était palpable. Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'appliqua un rapide sort de séchage, qui ne prit fin qu'au moment où il tomba enfin sur le nouveau professeur de runes, monsieur Phines, celui-ci le regardant arriver d'un drôle d'air, étant donné que les cheveux de son interlocuteur semblaient voleter autour de sa tête comme s'il y agitait doucement un sèche-cheveux invisible.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Rogue en l'attrapant par l'épaule, certain qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal en court.

Phines lui montra une direction d'un geste de la main, Rogue tourna la tête et vit Hagrid. Sur son visage, une ombre indéfinissable.

"Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qui se passe ici, bons dieux d'bois ?!" s'écria Rogue qui commençait à en avoir vraiment assez, maintenant.

Hagrid lui fit juste signe de venir avec lui. Il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur - Rogue regretta de s'être séché aussi tôt.

"Il y a eu un accident, professeur."

Rogue frissonna.

"- C't'à dire ? laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

- Des élèves ont vu quelqu'un se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie" gémit Hagrid en se tordant les mains.

Le maître des Potions ralentit le pas un instant, pris par un doute immense et se sentit idiot l'instant d'après. Non, non et non. Il ne croyait pas que c'était... elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

"- Où m'amenez-vous ? demanda-t-il en rattrapant le demi-géant en quelques enjambées.

- Ramasser le corps."

Hagrid gémit aussitôt.

"- Je voulais dire...

- J'ai compris, Hagrid, ça va aller."

Il avait eu une parole apaisante envers Hagrid. Une première.

Le demi-géant avait plutôt l'habitude de ramasser des animaux crevés dans la Forêt Interdite, pas des corps d'élèves fraîchement suicidés. Il souffrait et souffrirait toujours d'avoir perdu Dumbledore - un grand homme, ce Dumbledore, avait-il toujours dit, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'admirait au point de le voir comme son propre père, lui aussi. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait aller chercher le corps d'un élève ? Que lui-même y aille, encore, c'était normal, après tout il avait été désigné pour remplacer le directeur, et bien qu'il ait refusé, il y avait toutefois quelques modalités auxquelles il ne pouvait déroger. Mais infliger ça à Hagrid... Où donc était passé ce damné Rusard ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il avait démissionné suite à la disparition de Dumbledore... Maudit Cracmol.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour d'astronomie, qui surplombait la haute muraille du château de toute sa svelte hauteur.

"- C'est bon Hagrid, je m'en occupe, retournez à l'école, dit Rogue en apercevant la forme qui gisait dans l'herbe, battue par la pluie.

- Non, laissez-moi me rendre utile... dit doucement Hagrid. Pour une fois."

Rogue acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaules. Puis brusquement, il sentit comme un poids oppressant quitter sa poitrine.

Les cheveux de l'élève étaient blonds. Ils étaient blonds et bouclés.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et écarta une longue mèche mouillée de son visage.

"Seigneur, c'est mademoiselle Sheller !" s'exclama Hagrid dans son dos.

Rogue se releva et laissa Hagrid recueillir le jeune corps sans vie et l'envelopper dans une couverture.

Restait à savoir maintenant comment les choses allaient se passer.


	32. Chapitre trente deux

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Quelques surprises, retournements de situation, des nouveautés, enfin, vous verrez._

_A bientôt et merci pour votre patience et vos reviews de soutien (j'en ai bien besoin),_

_ Alowyn_

_PS : je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours plaisir à lire ! Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de spoiler... Il y a des gens qui lisent d'abord les reviews, histoire de voir ce que vaut la fic, alors s'ils apprennent des choses avant de la lire, hahem, quoi.  
Et sinon merci encore ! Et j'espère ne pas mettre trois autres mois pour le prochain chapitre ;)_

_PS 2 : bien que certains évènements puissent rappeler le tome 7, sachez que ce chapitre n'en tient absolument pas compte (ni les précédents). Je n'avais pas lu le dernier livre avant d'écrire. J'espère juste que ma lecture des Reliques de la Mort ne va pas m'influencer (et je le savais, je le savais, pour l'histoire du Prince, je le savais !)._

* * *

Impossible de savoir quoi écrire, sur le parchemin qu'il devait envoyer au Ministère de la Magie. 

Fallait-il commencer par le suicide d'une élève qui avait laissé une vague lettre, ou par le fait qu'il faudrait placer quelqu'un à la tête de l'école au plus vite ?

Il repoussa parchemin et plume dans un geste énervé, saisit sa pipe et la boîte à tabac, et recula sa chaise pour pouvoir mettre les pieds sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas envie d'écrire pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'inspiration, ce n'était pas son boulot que diable ! Tout en prenant une première bouffée de tabac, il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, comme s'il arrivait enfin à se détendre, pour la première fois de la journée. Il devait être minuit, peut-être plus, il n'avait pas encore écrit le rapport d'évènement grave pour le Ministère, ni même résolu l'affaire Sheller fille.

Il avait vraiment craint de trouver un autre corps, à la place de celui-là, et n'avait pu se soustraire au soulagement indigne de constater que c'en était un autre. Cela il ne l'aurait pas toléré. Mais que ce soit la fille Sheller, il s'en moquait éperdument ! Elle devait être cinglée comme son père qui, semblait-il, avait dû payer une somme exhorbitante pour que sa fille ne soit pas placée chez Serpentard, comme si cela allait cacher quoi que ce soit. La gosse n'avait sûrement pas pu supporter les quolibets sur son père ; cela ne devait pas être facile à vivre, ce genre d'histoire. Engel Sheller avait fait la une de la Gazette pendant tout l'été.

Rogue le savait parce qu'il avait lu quelques vieux exemplaires du journal pendant la soirée, histoire de s'informer un peu sur ce qui restait de la famille Sheller - il lui manquait quand même deux mois à cause du sort de Dumbledore. Maintenant, il ne devait rester que la mère et un jeune frère qui entrerait en première année en septembre prochain. Ou pas.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas fait le nécessaire pour prévenir la famille. Laissant passer un juron étouffé, il se leva et quitta son bureau, non sans avoir balancé sa pipe sur son bureau. Au lieu d'aller trouver un autre professeur ou de se renseigner dans le cahier de marche de l'école, il grimpa directement à la volière pour y trouver sa chouette ; elle voleta gracieusement jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son poing. Elle hulula doucement à son intention et il se surprit à lui gratter la tête comme s'il avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle demandait. Elle avait dû être habituée à cela, lorsqu'Alice l'avait gardée avec elle, quand elle logeait au Chaudron Baveur.

Il eut alors une autre idée. Il s'assit, prit le bout de parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et y écrivit rapidement quelques mots, puis replia le tout et y ajouta l'adresse ; il sortir sur le palier et leva le poing pour que la chouette puisse prendre son envol.

"Allez, file" dit-il en reprenant le chemin de son bureau.

La pluie avait fini par cesser, mais le ciel restait chargé, menaçant. C'était vraiment bizarre, cet orage, ce suicide...

Il secoua la tête. Cette fois, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'une coincidence. Il en avait soupé, des corrélations entre les évènements. Et ce soir, ce n'était pas une manifestation magique, de quelqu'ordre que ce soit, il y avait eu un orage, une élève s'était jetée par la fenêtre, voilà. Personne ne l'avait poussée, personne ne l'avait obligée à sauter, personne ne l'avait envoûtée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de voir des maléfices partout. Eswann Bathory était morte et bien morte, Engel Sheller l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, point à la ligne.

Il passait devant la salle des professeurs lorsqu'il se fit apostropher par monsieur Phines, le professeur de runes. Rogue sursauta ; il détestait être surpris de cette manière alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

"- Professeur Phines, dit-il avec un ton doucereux qui ne cachait que mal son envie de lui dire d'aller se faire téter les yeux par les guêpes.

- Je voudrais que nous parlions de cette affaire, professeur Rogue, répondit Phines avec l'air de ne pas y faire attention.

- Que voulez-vous qu'il y ait à dire là-dessus ?

- C'est un suicide, quand même. Cette jeune fille..."

Rogue leva la main pour faire taire le jeune professeur de runes.

"Quand êtes-vous arrivé à Poudlard, professeur Phines ?"

L'autre se raidit, piqué au vif. Ah ! on voulait le faire passer pour le gentil nouveau pas très au fait de la situation, parfait.

"Je sais que vous allez me dire que cela fait deux jours que je suis là, que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et que je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit-il avec aplomb. Or, je me permets de vous rappeler que je suis quand même professeur de cette école, et que nous devrions tous être au courant."

Rogue le regarda avec un air indéfinissable, teinté de dédain et d'une certaine satisfaction. Il n'avait pas perdu la main, il faisait toujours froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas changé.

"- Oui, bien sûr, professeur Phines, dit-il alors, en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter le nom de son interlocuteur à chacune de ses phrases. Par exemple, vous devez savoir qui était le père de cette jeune fille.

- Oui, un riche sorcier issu d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur.

- Ah ! Donc, vous ne savez pas qu'il a essayé de mettre notre pays à feu et à sang. Quel genre de créature croyez-vous qu'il fut ?

- Créature ?"

Rogue exultait. Phines ne savait rien de rien sur les Sheller.

"C'était un vampire, un puissant vampire, qui maîtrisait manifestement la magie antique, fit le cynique professeur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il a été détruit comme il faut, par une personne assermentée. Et sa fille n'a apparement pas supporté sa mort et la vie après cela."

Phines se demandait pourquoi son collègue lui racontait cela, en prenant cet air effrayant, et pourquoi il ne sentait pas à l'aise du tout en sa présence. C'était presque s'il n'avait pas envie de se sauver en courant, de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

"Maintenant que vous savez le gros de l'histoire, voulez-vous d'autres précisions ?"

Rogue avait haussé les sourcils.

"- N... Non, merci, fit Phines en réprimant un frisson.

- Alors permettez-moi de me retirer dans mes appartements.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Oui, bonsoir !"

Et le sinistre maître des potions disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Rodolphe Phines se laissa tomber contre le mur. Quel type étrange, ce Rogue ! Il avait juste voulu savoir ce qu'il fallait faire vis à vis des élèves, qui avaient vécu un traumatisme en vivant ce suicide en direct, pas qu'on lui fasse un topo sur comment, pourquoi, qui était Engel Sheller, le malade qui avait assassiné deux illustres professeurs de Poudlard. Phines s'inquiétait pour le bien-être des enfants de cette école, c'était tout. Il prit la décision de tenter d'éviter le sombre Rogue le plus possible. Il le mettait décidément trop mal à l'aise. S'il avait été au fait de sa véritable nouvelle personnalité...

Il referma la porte de la salle des professeurs derrière lui, histoire de retrouver son calme et de se remettre au travail.

Quant à Rogue, curieusement, il trouva le sommeil très facilement, cette nuit-là. Il ne pensait déjà plus au rapport à envoyer au Ministère, mais à la conversation qu'il aurait le lendemain après-midi, avec un ami de longue date.

Le lendemain, quand il se rendit dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut littéralement estomaqué par le calme et le silence qui régnaient dans la place. Il vit d'abord le professeur Phines qui le regardait avec un air désapprobateur manifeste, puis Hagrid qui semblait avoir juste fini de pleurer, et les autres, qui avaient apparement attendu sa venue pour se mettre à parler. Les élèves restaient coits, mangeant sans un bruit, pas même un murmure ; ils avaient pourtant l'air très intéressés par la conversation animée qui s'élevait de la table des professeurs.

Cela durait depuis un bon quart d'heure, lorsque Rogue n'y tint plus et se leva brusquement en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

"CA SUFFIT !" s'écria-t-il avec force.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Il poussa un soupir et fit quelques pas pour se mettre en bout de table, pour les avoir tous bien dans sa ligne de mire, ces fichus collègues tout juste bons à critiquer sans jamais rien faire. Il était presque content que cela se passe devant l'ensemble de l'école. Oui, presque content.

"Je vais être très clair, dit-il en appuyant le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres, prenant une pose très détendue. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'assurer l'intérim du directeur. J'ai été désigné d'office. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire la loi ici. Que celui ou celle qui n'est pas satisfait de ma gestion des... choses se fasse connaître. Je lui donne cette place dans la minute."

Il y eut un vague murmure, mais personne ne se leva ni ne prit la parole.

Rogue se laissa aller à un sourire satisfait, après les avoir tous questionné d'un seul coup d'oeil perçant.

"Oh, tiens, personne ?"

Phines le fusilla du regard. Rogue lui adressa un coup de sourcil interrogateur. Phines baissa les yeux.

"Cet après-midi je dois voir quelqu'un du Ministère, pour parler de cette histoire, reprit Rogue. J'espère que le genre d'esclandre que vous venez de nous faire subir n'aura plus jamais lieu. Je ne suis pas votre larbin."

Sur ce, il quitta la salle à manger, sans avoir fini son thé.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de jeter un gros pavé dans la mare, mais qu'en avait-il à faire, après tout ? Pourquoi aller leur cirer les bottes ? Ils le connaissaient, ils savaient tous qu'il ne voulait pas régenter l'école, il avait refusé la place, lui qui venait juste après le professeur MacGonagall sur la liste. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir agressé avec leurs questions sur l'affaire Sheller de la veille ? Pourquoi en rajouter une louche sur l'affaire Sheller senior ? Pourquoi faire cela en public devant tous les élèves ?

Il savait aussi ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il aurait ses réponses en fin d'après-midi.

La journée passa aussi lentement que d'habitude, avec quand même une petite explosion colorée pendant l'heure de cours des troisième année de Serdaigle. Puis vint l'heure fatidique où le professeur Rogue enfourcha un balai et fila vers le chemin de Traverse, Londres.

Il arriva en temps et en heure, se posa nonchalament dans une petite ruelle calme, fit réduire son balai pour le ranger dans sa poche, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et prit le chemin de son rendez-vous d'un pas décidé. Oui, il était décidé, parfaitement décidé à demander à ce qu'on le remplace immédiatement à la tête de l'école, décidé à se renseigner sur la conduite à tenir suite à la mort d'un des élèves et résigné à vivre dans l'ombre, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Arrivé devant la Cuillère d'Argent, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé, ça sentait toujours bon la patisserie fraîchement cuite au four, et l'ambiance feutrée le rassura inexplicablement.

Il trouva son interlocuteur en train de fumer, le nez plongé dans un journal de courses de chevaux magiques.

"Diantre, ce n'était donc pas une blague !" s'exclama Malfoy en posant son journal sur la table.

Rogue lui adressa un sourire en coin un rien crispé. Comme s'il était du genre à faire des blagues...

Il s'assit et commanda un Imhotep. La première fois qu'il en avait bu un, c'était ici et c'était avec Draco Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir besoin de lui, aujourd'hui.

"Je... J'ai besoin de conseils" fit Rogue en s'accoudant avec raideur.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air franchement surpris, non sans se laisser aller à un de ses sourires en coin qui voulaient tout dire. Il se pencha en avant et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées.

"Le suicide, ou comment gérer l'école ?"

Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'arborer un air surpris vraiment imprenable.

"- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que... je sais tout, étant donné le poste que j'occupe, reprit le jeune homme en s'adossant nonchalament à sa banquette.

- Qui vous informe ? demanda Rogue avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

- Personne, je le sais, c'est tout, les messages arrivent sur mon bureau comme par magie."

Il se mit à rire doucement, mais se tut bien vite vu la tête impassible que tirait son interlocuteur. Décidément...

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à la famille Sheller ? commença le maître des potions en touillant son Imhotep d'un air absent.

- La vérité."

Rogue s'étouffa.

"La vérité ? Madame, votre fille s'est jetée du haut de l'école et s'est vautrée au pied d'une tour sans daigner survivre à sa chute ?"

Malfoy éclata de rire, faisant se retourner les quelques consommateurs qui semblaient somnoler dans cette ambiance cosy.

"Oui, voilà, parfaitement. Avec les mots qui vont bien. Allons, professeur, remballez votre mine de tueur, je vais vous faire une fleur, c'est mon jour de bonté. Je vais envoyer le courrier à madame Sheller."

Il soupira et exécuta un petit sort avec sa baguette. Une sorte de légère fumée apparut et disparut aussitôt. Rien d'autre.

"Voilà, c'est fait. Tout est réglé. Ayant déjà géré les morts dans votre école l'année dernière, je sais ce qu'il faut faire... fit-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Bon, maintenant, que voulez-vous que je vous dise pour votre gestion de Poudlard ?"

Rogue haussa les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à ce qu'il allait dire, puis hocha la tête pour se motiver.

"- Je ne veux pas devenir directeur, je ne veux même pas occuper ce poste pour dépanner. Mettez quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, le plus vite possible, quelqu'un de compétent.

- Vous estimez ne pas être compétent ?

- J'estime ne pas être à ma place.

- Dumbledore est irremplaçable, professeur. Sa suppléante n'est plus là non plus. Il ne reste que vous.

- Comme vous le dites si bien, Dumbledore est irremplaçable. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qui n'aura pas de scrupules à prendre la place de..."

Il se tut.

"Sa place."

Il se leva, tout en prononçant ces mots et en appuyant sur le premier de ces derniers. Pour lui, la conversation était finie. Il avait juste eu deux choses à dire, c'était fait, il pouvait rentrer à Poudlard. En espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas.

"- Mais qui ? demanda Malfoy.

- Peu m'importe, un sorcier en qui l'on peut avoir toute confiance, une personne compétente qui sera à l'écoute des élèves, pas comme moi qui n'en ai rien à foutre. C'est votre job, non ? Trouver les gens pour l'école ?

- Je suis dans le paranormal, si l'on peut réduire mon activité à cela. Je ne peux dépêcher que des personnes comme Ethan, pour les envoyer sur le terrain. Je ne fais pas de recrutement pour les ressources humaines, moi.

- Considérez que l'école est une activité paranormale et envoyez-y quelqu'un pour me remplacer. De toute façon..."

Rogue se tut de nouveau, l'air sombre.

Il semblait avoir quelque chose de difficile à dire. Il devait le dire. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

"De toute façon, reprit-il en faisant un pas. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que celui de me remplacer. Je vais démissionner. J'ai déjà envoyé ma lettre."

Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco Malfoy et s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté quelque menue monnaie sur la table.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, trempé comme une soupe à cause de l'averse qu'il avait reçue, juste à la fin de son voyage, il se sentit rempli d'une lassitude incroyable. Il avait délibérément atterri loin du corps de bâtiment principal de l'école, et se tenait maintenant debout sous la pluie, contemplant le château, son balai planté dans l'herbe et la terre mouillée, le tenant de façon désinvolte comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à le lâcher pour rentrer en courant. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des vieilles pierres de l'école, dont les étendards détrempés pendaient lamentablement le long des flèches élancées des tours, pas même mûs par le vent. Il se sentait exactement comme cela, vide, sans vie. Il venait de dire qu'il allait démissionner. Il l'avait déjà dit, à Dumbledore, l'année dernière, parce que ce dernier lui avait interdit de pratiquer quelconque magie noire au sein de l'école, même pour usage strictement personnel, il lui avait intimé l'ordre de s'en tenir à ses cours. A cause d'Alice.

Mais cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il ne pourrait jamais rester ici et faire semblant. Jamais. Il n'avait pu réprimer les élans de son coeur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher une seconde fois.

A cette pensée, il sourit.

Quel idiot il faisait, vraiment ! Il avait aimé Lily, mais il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, parce qu'elle ne partageait aucunement ses sentiments. L'Alice de maintenant était comme Lily, elle n'en avait rien à faire, de lui. Qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il soit là, quelle différence pour elle ?

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux trempée derrière son oreille et, dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas perdu, il jeta son balai sur son épaule et se mit en marche vers l'école, plongé dans ses pensées. Bien sûr que cela faisait une différence. Pour lui, cela en faisait une.

Il passa la première voûte de pierre qui menait à la petite cour intérieure de l'école, offrant un spectacle peu commun aux élèves qui se trouvaient là, et s'en moquant pas mal d'ailleurs ; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, à tous ces petits crétins ? Il n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher parce qu'il était mouillé, cela ne lui faisait pas peur de sortir dans le grand dehors, à dos de balai, sous la pluie, la neige, le soleil brûlant. Il en avait vu bien d'autres, et des pires. Cela leur donnerait de quoi ragoter ce soir, au coin du feu, au lieu de faire leurs devoirs, oui. Il y aurait de quoi faire des théories sur pourquoi le vieux était-il rentré tout trempé, son balai sur l'épaule. Quelle chance avaient-ils de ne pouvoir consacrer leurs soirées qu'à ce genre de parlottes insipides ! Dire qu'à leur âge, il avait déjà tant souffert...

Lorsqu'il passa la seconde voûte donnant sur la cour principale, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait presque plus et qu'on le regardait avec autant d'insistance que possible. Dans les coursives, assis sur le muret, quelques Serpentard dont ce bellâtre et ses sbires de la haute société, quel était son nom à celui-là, déjà ? Le maître des potions n'en aurait eu cure, si son chemin vers les cachots ne le menait pas droit sur eux, qui apparement semblaient soudain fort intéressés par la venue d'un autre élève. Il n'en aurait vraiment rien eu à faire, si cet élève avait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'Alice.

Il les entendit la siffler. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il eut envie de crier de la laisser tranquille. Interdit.

Ses entrailles se tordirent d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit le bellâtre avec son nom prétentieux rejoindre Alice et passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne répondit toutefois pas à son sourire. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Le souvenir de Lily dans les bras de James Potter refit surface.

Mais pourquoi penser de nouveau à tout cela ? Pourquoi encore les mêmes images, les mêmes scènes, avec des acteurs différents ? Pourquoi était-il toujours le spectateur incapable de rien dire ?

"Oh, professeur !"

Rogue fut tiré de sa torpeur par la voix de ce damné Neville Londubat - mais que faisait-il encore là, celui-là ?

"Quoi ?" grogna Rogue en glissant sur lui un regard de biais qui ressemblait à un avertissement avant attaque.

Londubat fut freiné dans son élan. Il avait beau essayer d'y mettre les formes, jamais il ne pourrait avoir la confiance d'un homme comme Severus Rogue, qui ne pouvait le souffrir depuis qu'il avait été élève ici. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais la moindre tentative se soldait toujours par un échec cuisant.

"- Il y a du courrier pour vous, répondit Neville avec un soupir. Je ne suis pas venu juste pour... pour vous le dire, mais cela vient du Ministère.

- 'rci" fit Rogue en le plantant là, reparti en traînant la noirceur de ses pensées derrière lui.

Neville poussa un nouveau très long soupir de soulagement. Si seulement il pouvait dire à quelqu'un combien cet homme-là respirait la mort à des kilomètres...

Rogue ne passa pas par son bureau. Il se rendit directement en salle des professeurs, parce qu'il savait que la lettre dont Londubat lui avait parlé serait là. Il était prêt à parier que son contenu ne lui conviendrait aucunement. Encore trempé, il laissa tomber son balai à côté de sa chaise et s'assit ; la lettre était bien là, posée sur la table qui lui servait de bureau depuis trois jours. Elle portait le sceau du Ministère avec arrogance. Il avait envie de la déchirer et de la jeter sans la lire, mais il savait fort bien qu'elle lui reviendrait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lise. Heureusement qu'elle ne possédait pas les effets d'une Beuglante... Il finit par céder, ouvrit l'enveloppe de papier parcheminé et en retira la lettre qui portait l'en-tête du bureau d'Investigation de la Magie. Pourquoi diable Malfoy lui écrivait-il ? Il s'était attendu à un refus en bloc concernant sa démission.

Malfoy lui expliquait que la famille Sheller avait bien reçu la triste nouvelle concernant Rebecca et que les funérailles auraient lieu le samedi, les camarades de classe de la jeune fille étant invités ainsi que ses professeurs. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe ; pour lui Rebecca Sheller n'était qu'une merdeuse gâtée pourrie n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter la vérité sur son assassin de père. Il irait à cet enterrement, soit. Ensuite la lettre de Malfoy lui disait que sa démission avait été refusée.

Rogue cessa de lire dès ces mots parcourus. Il reposa la lettre dans un geste rageur. N'allaient-ils donc jamais lui foutre la paix ? Pourquoi était-ce le bureau de Malfoy qui lui signifiait ce refus ?

Il aurait voulu, tout simplement, quitter l'école une bonne fois pour toutes. Rejoindre son manoir et y finir ses jours, seul entre ces murs froids et silencieux. Il semblait pourtant que personne ne voulait qu'il abandonne les lieux aux mains d'un autre. Il n'était pourtant pas de taille à gérer l'école de Poudlard, il n'était pas Albus Dumbledore, il n'était que Severus Rogue, un simple professeur de potions. Certes, Dumbledore aussi avait été professeur, mais il était d'une autre envergure, d'une autre puissance, il n'avait jamais été souillé par le mal, il était un homme bon.

Ruminant ces sombres idées, Rogue rentra à ses appartements. Il avait envie d'un bon bain bien chaud, il avait envie de s'enrouler dans des vêtements secs, il avait envie de s'asseoir au coin de sa cheminée et de fumer une bonne pipe, histoire de penser un peu à autre chose, pendant cinq petites minutes.

Il poussa la porte de son antre d'un geste las, et jeta son balai avec désinvolture, sur le côté ; le balai tomba contre l'armoire à portes vitrées la plus proche et y brisa un panneau. Rogue poussa un soupir déchirant et laissa tout en plan ; il était fatigué. Vraiment... Finalement, il en venait à se demander s'il avait choisi la bonne option. Que Dumbledore décidant de mourir l'ait poussé lui-même à trouver cela normal. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'affectait le plus : la mort du doyen, la perte d'Alice, la découverte de son propre coeur au fond de lui, la somme des trois...

Agacé par ces réflexions stupides, il s'enfonça jusqu'aux oreilles dans un bain bouillant, parfumé avec ces herbes qui apaisent l'esprit, un verre de vieil alcool sorcier posé sur une tablette du mur. Il était furieux d'être ainsi attendri par les évènements passés. Il était furieux de s'être laissé attendrir. Il avait laissé l'amour de cette fille le toucher et démolir le mur qu'il avait édifié autour de lui depuis des années. Il se maudissait. Il la maudissait. Il maudissait son père de l'avoir cogné pendant trop longtemps, il maudissait sa mère de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour empêcher cela, il maudissait Lucy d'avoir mis Alice au monde, il maudissait Dumbledore d'avoir perdu la vie.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de faible. Sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé les autres le forger comme ils le voulaient, pour le rendre tel qu'il était maintenant. A cause de cette faiblesse, il était devenu encore plus faible et l'amour qu'il ressentait le rendait fou, il n' y avait que haine en lui, parce qu'il refusait d'être faible de nouveau. A cause de cela il ne pourrait jamais être un bon directeur pour cette école. C'était impossible. Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'il essayait d'apprendre quelque chose à tous ces petits imbéciles qui ne s'intéresseraient jamais à son art...

Il tendit la main pour prendre son verre et le finit d'un trait. Il était resté à végéter pendant trop longtemps. Maintenant il avait grand besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se dégriser un peu et surtout, histoire de peut-être tomber sur un élève à tancer vertement - il avait quelque peu perdu la main, ces derniers temps...

Il était tard, maintenant, la pluie tombait toujours, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et une odeur douceureuse de terre mouillée flottait dans l'air. C'était agréable, en fait. Il se sentait chez lui, la nuit.

Il n'y avait personne, dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, sinon celui du vent qui sifflait dans les hauteurs de la grande bâtisse.

Il laissa ses pas le guider à travers l'école, monter certains escaliers et l'amener jusquà la plateforme de marbre de la tour d'astronomie. L'endroit maudit où tout avait commencé. C'était ici que cette folle d'Eswann Bathory avait commis ses premiers maléfices, ici qu'elle avait accompli le rituel pour devenir un monstre sanguinaire, ici que tout le monde avait cru qu'elle était la maîtresse du jeu, ici qu'ils étaient tous partis vers le néant, ici qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'Alice. Ici qu'était morte la fille Sheller.

La pluie qui tombait avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Y avait-il des restes de magie noire qui flottaient dans l'air ? Quelle véritable raison avait poussé Rebecca Sheller, très bonne élève et très bon parti, à se jeter du haut de cette tour ? Qu'avait donc cette tour, pour qu'Eswann la choisisse comme endroit sacré pour elle ? C'était le site le plus haut de l'école. En son centre il y avait une convergence des quatre points cardinaux. Le vent balayait toujours le marbre froid.

Le maître des potions alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de marbre duquel Alice avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, dos à l'extérieur, les mains posées de part et d'autre de ses jambes, qu'il avait nonchalamment appuyées l'une sur l'autre, s'amusant à battre la mesure de la pluie avec ses pieds. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du centre de la vaste pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, s'il retournait sur la lande des Damnés. Il n'y aurait rien pour lui là-bas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu des restes d'Engel Sheller.

Ethan l'avait anéanti en peu de gestes. C'en avait presque été décevant. Il n'y avait pas eu de lutte. Juste un peu de magie antique, deux ou trois coups d'épée, et puis, plus rien. Sheller n'avait montré aucune résistance, comme s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance, il avait pleuré comme une fillette juste avant l'estocade finale, et puis, plus rien. Est-ce que son corps avait été brûlé, comme ceux des Drake, au même endroit ? Est-ce que sa tête avait été enterrée dans la terre consacrée, comme celles des Drake ? Qu'est-ce que le sort de Dumbledore avait touché, à part les trois dernières personnes présentes et conscientes ? Ces trois fous qui avaient payé de leur sang. Ces trois fous qui avaient décidé de tuer un mage unique pour laisser vivre une simple gamine...

Il commença son cours, le matin même, avec ces sempiternelles questions en tête, le visage plus fermé qu'il ne l'était permis, pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Il expédia les deuxième année au bout d'une heure, avec un devoir bien corsé à rendre pour le lundi suivant, et accueillit la classe suivante avec soudain un certain intérêt. C'étaient les septième année de sa propre maison, melangés à la maison des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude.

Assis derrière son lourd bureau de bois massif, il les considéra d'un seul regard, bras croisés, le bout de ses doigts tapotant le pli de son coude, puis décida que la configuration de la classe ne lui convenait pas. Il ordonna que chaque Serpentard prenne place à côté d'un Gryffondor. Il voulait surtout qu'Alice ne soit plus à côté de cet Amon détestable.

Jalousie.

C'était presque une nouveauté pour lui. Après des années à oublier Lily et James Potter, il découvrait à nouveau cette sensation fourbe qui prend vos tripes et les tord de sa main froide, comme pour rappeler une sorte de faim, une envie que l'on ne peut assouvir pour quelque chose que l'on voit volé par un autre. Il était un professeur et ne devait pas se laisser aller à de telles faiblesses, mais là, c'était tellement plus fort que sa propre volonté, qu'il ne put donc s'empêcher de mettre la classe sans dessus dessous.

Il balança de surcroît un petit devoir surprise, histoire d'être tranquille et de pouvoir surveiller la classe depuis son bureau, nerveux, électrique, prêt à bondir. Le thème : réaliser une potion tirée au hasard.

Il ne se passa rien. Preston-Butler ne fit même pas montre de son arrogance coutumière, et resta sagement en retrait de son binome, qui semblait plus à l'aise avec l'art des potions que lui ; il avait l'air d'avoir compris que son professeur ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, au regard qu'il lui avait lancé dès qu'il avait voulu commencer à faire le paon, parce que la personne qui travaillait avec lui était une fille. Celle-ci sauva d'ailleurs leur note pour le devoir inopiné. Quand le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi la potion, là où d'autres essayaient de cacher une couleur traitresse ou éventaient une fumée nauséabonde du dessus de leur chaudron, il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, avec un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

Rogue, qui s'était mis à déambuler entre les tables, histoire de voir un peu les dégats, s'en aperçut. Il vint les rejoindre et se planta devant le chaudron, bras toujours croisés. De toute sa hauteur, il toisa Amon, qui ne quittait pas son sourire satisfait. La Gryffondor semblait nerveuse - normal, Rogue faisait peur à tout le monde, surtout aux Gryffondor.

"- Quelle est la potion que vous avez faite, monsieur Preston-Butler ? demanda Rogue sèchement.

- La... commença la Gryffondor.

- Vous appelez-vous Preston-Butler, miss ? grogna Rogue en lui assénant un de ses regards les plus meurtriers.

- N... non, professeur.

- Alors sachez vous taire quand il le faut !"

Tout le monde s'était déjà retourné vers eux.

Rogue pouvait sentir une vingtaine de regards hostiles sur ses épaules. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il se devait d'entretenir la haine des élèves pour lui. Il n'était pas là pour être leur copain. Il était là pour leur apprendre l'art des potions, que cela leur plaise ou non. Il était là pour montrer que c'était lui le patron, ici.

"Alors, monsieur Preston-Butler ?" reprit-il froidement.

Le jeune homme avait déjà perdu son sourire arrogant de satisfaction. Il allait se manger quelques heures de colle, et il était sûr que même en donnant le nom et les ingrédients de la potion, il les prendrait quand même. Autant jouer la franchise.

"- Une potion dérivée du Poussos, répondit-il.

- Composition ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est elle qui l'a faite" fit Amon en désignant sa camarade d'un coup de menton.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Rogue afficha un sourire satisfait, lui aussi.

"Bien ! Quelle franchise ! Je ne vous collerai pas, mais la note ira à votre camarade, malgré sa langue bien pendue, dit-il en décroisant les bras. Par contre, c'est la dernière fois que vous restez là à ne rien faire. Je sais très bien quelle position occupe votre famille dans la société, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous coller les notes que vous méritez et de vous saquer à l'examen de fin d'année. Est-ce clair ?"

Amon blêmit. Ce sale cafard de prof ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il acquiesça toutefois, histoire de ne pas s'en reprendre une volée dans la seconde qui suivait. Par contre, dès que Rogue eut le dos tourné, il lui adressa un vulgaire bras d'honneur indigne de son rang, mais qui lui fit un bien fou. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait envoyé un bon petit sort bien chargé, histoire de le faire valdinguer jusqu'au plafond, pourqu'il s'écrase lamentablement au sol en retombant. Juste au moment où son bras retombait, son forfait accompli, il vit Rogue se retourner légèrement, pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Comme s'il l'avait vu faire.

C'était comme s'il l'avait vu faire...

A la fin du cours, tout le monde quitta les lieux avec empressement, en chuchotant sur ce qui s'était passé pendant le devoir. Ah, il aurait les oreilles en feu, aujourd'hui, le sale vieux !

Une seule personne n'était pas partie. La seule à ranger ses ingrédients dans le coffret en bout de table, comme d'habitude.

Il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, occupé à annoter les évènements dans le cahier de marche et à mettre une note prédéfinie devant le nom de chaque élève. Il la vit quand elle se planta devant le bureau, son sac serré contre elle.

Il lui sembla mettre un temps infini avant de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

"Quoi, encore ?"

Elle parut surprise par le ton hargneux qu'il avait employé.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas oublié que je reviens cet après-midi, en cours avec vous, à la place de la divination, monsieur" dit-elle clairement.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser croupir parmi les élèves d'une classe inférieure, à perdre son temps alors qu'elle excellait déjà dans cette matière.

"- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, dit-il sans quitter son air distant et froid.

- Oui ? s'étonna la jeune fille, serrant un peu plus son sac contre elle - elle avait beau être une Serpentard, elle n'était pas à l'aise.

- Pendant ces trois heures supplémentaires avec moi, j'aimerais que vous m'assistiez."

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle sentit le sang quitter ses joues. Elle sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort.

"- Heu... C'est à dire...

- C'est sans appel.

- Mais c'est à dire que..."

Comment lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire, jamais. Mais... Elle ne voulait pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

"- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! dit-elle en laissant un sourire éclater sur son visage.

- Que..."

Ce fut au tour du professeur de sentir son coeur battre plus fort. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à pareille réaction. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un être content d'un ordre donné par ses soins.

"Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir !" continua Alice sur sa lancée, le mettant au supplice.

Il hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire du tout. Il avait cru lui infliger une tâche horrible, en fait elle était trop contente et c'était déconcertant.

"J'ai un cours, je dois y aller, maintenant" ajouta Alice en partant.

Il ne dit rien non plus.

Avant de quitter le cachot, elle se retourna et lui adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant, puis s'en alla.

Cela l'acheva.

Il resta taciturne jusqu'au début de ce cours ; le premier accueillait les première année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, le deuxième, les troisième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cela promettait d'être grandiose, quand on savait que chez Gryffondor, il y avait la crème de la crème des élèves les plus mauvais en potions que Poudlard ait jamais compté.

Les élèves s'étaient déjà tous installés, prêts à commencer le cours, livres ouverts, baguette en attente et les yeux fixés sur leur professeur, qui semblait vouloir mettre le feu à la porte du cachot, vu le regard enflammé qu'il vrillait sur l'entrée.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que le cours aurait dû commencer. Tous les cornichons étaient installés, et elle n'était pas là. Comment avait-elle osé ne pas venir ? Comment avait-elle osé lui faire front de cette manière ?

Furieux, Rogue finit par s'apercevoir que ses élèves le regardaient comme s'il était devenu le clou d'un spectacle dont il n'avait pas encore eu vent. Il se leva doucement, déplia lentement les bras et fit bouger ses doigts comme pour les dégourdir. Sa main blessée lui faisait mal. Il eut une pensée meurtrière à l'égard d'Alice. Elle allait lui payer cette mauvaise farce. Tout en avançant entre deux rangées de table, conscient des têtes effrayées qui se retournaient sur son passage, il se mit à parler lentement, sourdement, énumérant le contenu du cours à suivre comme s'il était seul. Il donna les instructions, les ingrédients, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme, il y eut à peine quelques murmures, mais tout se passa bien. Ils finirent par partir et être remplacés par le cours suivant. Elle ne vint pas non plus.

Il fit exactement la même chose, aussi lentement et sourdement qu'avec l'autre classe. Il était écoeuré. Bouillant de colère contenue. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin.

Une fois le cours terminé, il resta un moment à consigner les deux heures passées dans le cahier de marche, avant de quitter la salle de classe et de se rendre en salle des professeurs. Il pleuvait toujours, c'était étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucun écho concernant d'éventuelles inondations ; avec de telles pluies, le niveau du lac avait dû monter, et les serres de Londubat devaient être dans un sale état, mais bon, avait-il besoin de se soucier de ces choses matérielles, alors qu'il bouillonnait encore du lapin que la petite effrontée lui avait posé, deux heures auparavant ? Alors qu'il longeait la coursive qui menait vers la salle des professeurs et qui donnait sur la petite cour intérieure, il tomba sur le groupe de Serpentard que menait ce prétentieux bellâtre de Preston-Butler ; il était entouré de toutes ses groupies babillantes et de sa prestigieuse clique de sang-pur, mais Alice n'était pas là. Ils étaient stationnés sur leur muret de prédilection à rire grassement au lieu d'être en salle commune pour travailler leurs devoirs. Et Alice n'était pas là.

Rogue haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers eux, jusqu'au moment où son regard acéré croisa celui d'Amon. Le jeune homme semblait assez content du fait que leur pire professeur passe près d'eux sans leur beugler quelque chose comme "allez en salle commune, bande de crevures malsaines !", à vrai dire, il le défiait ouvertement du regard, c'était presque s'il n'allait pas venir lui taper dans le dos en lui disant que c'était la fête, n'est-ce pas, nous ne sommes pas en train de bosser et vous ne dites rien, avouez, cher professeur, que vous n'êtes plus l'homme que vous étiez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type, un paillasson sur lequel tout le monde s'est essuyé les pieds, tout le monde, hein, sale menteur, sale fourbe, vous n'êtes rien.

Alors, Rogue s'arrêta à leur niveau et lâcha froidement un "si vous n'êtes pas en salle commune dans deux minutes, en train de faire vos devoirs, vous êtes tous en retenue pendant une semaine". Cela eut un effet quasi immédiat. Les gosses débarrassèrent le plancher en quatrième vitesse, le bellâtre compris. A peine satisfait, le maître des potions put enfin se rendre en salle des professeurs ; il alla directement voir Londubat, qui sursauta et rougit dans la foulée, se sentant pris en faute comme à chaque fois que Rogue s'adressait à lui - il aurait pu venir avec des fleurs, cela aurait été la même chose.

"Auriez-vous vu Alice Drake ?" lui demanda-t-il sans embages.

Londubat afficha un air étonné des plus sincères.

"- Non, dit-il en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait le plus peur depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus.

- Non ? Mais comment cela, non ?

- Elle avait cours avec vous, comme prévu d'après notre changement d'emploi du temps, et de toute façon, elle aurait dû être en divination.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue et..."

Rogue se tut aussitôt. Il se rappela le regard de Preston-Butler et son sourire en coin satisfait.

"- Je voudrais que vous alliez voir en salle commune, vérifiez qu'elle y soit, et revenez me rendre compte dans... dix minutes, dit-il en partant vers la sortie.

- Mais... Et vous ?

- Je vais à l'infirmerie."

Il espéra qu'elle serait là. Qu'importait dans quel état, il voulait qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie. Quand elle disparaissait, elle se retrouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. Il oubliait qu'elle n'était plus la même, il oubliait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes pensées, les mêmes réactions, il oubliait qu'elle était peut-être heureuse, maintenant, il oubliait qui elle était. Il entra dans l'infirmerie comme une furie, faisant peur à madame Pomfresh qui terminait de faire un lit, dans un coin.

Un seul coup d'oeil circulaire lui fit prendre conscience que chaque lit était vide.

"Vous a-t-on amené un élève aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il avec raideur.

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête négativement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, il était déjà parti. Décidément, cet homme-là...

Il repartit vers la salle des professeurs. Là-bas, Londubat lui fit le même rapport négatif.

"- Voulez-vous bien la chercher du côté du lac ? fit Rogue sans trop y croire.

- B... Bien sûr, bredouilla le pauvre Londubat, surpris qu'il le lui demande. Pensez-vous que...

- Elle peut être vers la... Vers la tombe du doyen."

Il avait eu du mal à le dire. Il aurait toujours du mal à le dire. Dumbledore était mort. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il n'était même pas dans la tombe qu'on lui avait dressée, sur cette île ruisselante de pluie. Il avait aidé à tuer le plus grand sorcier qu'il ait jamais connu. Il...

Il soupira sèchement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, que diable ! Bientôt il irait s'inscrire au club de broderies des Sorcières au foyer, s'il continuait sur cette lancée !

"Je vais la chercher dans l'école" dit-il en se grattant la main.

Londubat n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, le professeur de potions était déjà parti. Il s'arma de son parapluie magique et sortit sous la pluie, direction le lac. Il espérait la trouver, mais il espérait aussi que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise surprise comme la petite Sheller. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur une élève morte.

De son côté, Rogue montait en courant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Il était sûr de la trouver là. Il était sûr qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu les planter de cette manière, lui et son cours, pas après la démonstration dont elle l'avait gratifié. Il se trompait lourdement. Il n'y avait personne, ici. Seulement la pluie battante et le vent, comme la nuit dernière, quand il était venu broyer du noir ici, à l'heure où tout le monde dort du sommeil le plus profond.

Mais où pouvait-elle être, nom d'un chien ? Cet abruti de Preston-Butler ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir séquestrée, non ? Et si elle était tout simplement à la maison Serpentard ?

Il repartit sur ses pas, courant presque vers le cachot douillet de la maison du grand Salazar. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Décidément, il aimait cet endroit et le haïssait à la fois. Il y avait passé sept ans, à souffrir et à continuer à se transformer en pierre. Il avait connu la trahison et les amis. Lucius Malfoy... Narcissa et cette folle de Bellatrix... Qu'était devenu madame Malfoy ? Il n'avait jamais songé à demander de ses nouvelles à son fils. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Elle avait perdu la tête et ne sortait jamais plus de son manoir.

Il était à des lieues de se douter que Draco avait mis fin aux jours de sa propre mère, pour la sauver de ce monstre d'Engel Sheller...

L'endroit était toujours aussi étrange, froid et chaleureux à la fois, un bon feu flambait dans une immense cheminée, des élèves parlaient ça et là, assis autour de tables de bois massif, ou bien dans de profonds sofas confortables, des tentures dans les tons de vert les plus déclinés possibles habillaient les murs et des tapis moelleux couvraient les sols pavés de pierre de taille ; les voûtes du plafond finissaient d'ajouter du charme à cet endroit insolite. Pas de fenêtres, bien sûr, puisque c'étaient des cachots.

Depuis quand n'était-il plus venu en ces lieux ? Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la surprise que sa seule présence, même silencieuse, provoquait chez les quelques personnes se trouvant là. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

"L'un de vous aurait-il vu miss Drake ?" demanda-t-il clairement, mais froidement, le poing sur la hanche, du haut des larges escaliers.

Les regards se firent plus surpris encore. Si le chef de maison se déplaçait pour un élève, c'est que la raison devait être grave.

"Personne ne l'a vue depuis un moment, professeur, intervint une jeune fille blonde, élève de septième année. Elle a disparu avant le déjeuner, après votre cours."

La jeune fille s'était levée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait rendre service, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver collée à cause de cette petite intriguante de Drake.

"- Disparu ? Comment cela, disparu ? répéta Rogue, interloqué.

- Elle était avec sa bande, comme d'habitude, et puis elle et Amon... enfin, Preston-Butler, sont partis de leur côté, continua la blonde, un peu mal à l'aise. Et... heu..."

Elle se tut. Elle avait peur de dire les choses. Elle avait peur des représailles. Elle craignait la bande d'Amon. Il persécutait tout le monde, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas de son côté. Ceux qui étaient moins riches, moins prestigieux. Les gens comme elle.

"Parlez, bon dieu !" s'exclama Rogue, soudain énervé.

Il avait compris pourquoi elle avait du mal à parler, mais quand même !

"Il est revenu sans elle, je l'ai vu au déjeuner, ils étaient tous là sauf elle", finit par dire la jeune fille.

Le professeur s'approcha d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la frapper, et elle eut un vif mouvement de recul, ce qui parut surprendre l'homme, au visage qu'il afficha alors. Elle leva les mains et bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, comme des excuses, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Est-ce que cet élève, ce Preston-Butler, exerce-t-il sur vous une quelconque pression ?" dit Rogue en s'étonnant lui-même.

La fille adopta à son tour un masque de surprise. Rogue, quant à lui, vit que les autres élèves, pas tout à fait une dizaine, s'étaient approchés de la scène.

"- En fait... commença la fille, jetant des coups d'oeil aux autres, comme pour demander leur approbation.

- Ca va, je ne vais pas aller lui répéter, fit Rogue, agacé par son hésitation. Parlez !

- On a tous peur des représailles sur nos familles, dit un garçon derrière.

- S'il se faisait renvoyer, il irait se plaindre à son père, il travaille au Ministère, il peut anéantir nos familles !" ajouta un autre.

Ils n'avaient donc pas cassé le moule à fabriquer les extraits de Malfoy ? Dans un sens, c'était amusant, dans un autre, cela ne l'était pas du tout, il savait ce qu'était l'oppression, il avait vu son père jouer de sa force sur sa mère. Sa force... Quelle blague. Ainsi donc, le petit fils à son papa, Amon machin chouette, jouait les gros durs avec les autres élèves. Lui et sa bande de petits merdeux osaient faire la loi dans l'école. Dans sa maison. SA maison !

"Bien ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. Par contre, si d'aventure l'un de vous a des soucis avec ce jeune homme de bonne famille, c'est dans votre intérêt de venir m'en parler immédiatement. Je ne veux pas de problème de cet ordre-là ! Pas dans ma maison ! Est-ce clair ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête dans l'affirmative.

"- Est-ce clair ? insista le maître des potions, appuyant sa question d'un de ses regards noirs.

- Oui, professeur ! répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

- Bien. Si jamais vous voyez miss Drake, dites-lui qu'elle est convoquée dans mon bureau. Bonsoir."

Il avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'en aller. La jeune fille blonde le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte, alors que les autres élèves avaient déjà repris leurs occupations, agrémentées de la dernière nouveauté en date "vous avez vu, il se soucie de nous, qu'est-ce qu'il a, le vieux, il est malade ?".

"Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit la blonde sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je crois qu'Amon fait du mal à Alice..."

Rogue hocha la tête. Il allait écraser celle de ce petit con d'Amon comme un vieux fruit, de ses propres mains, si cette fille disait vrai.

Il repartit dans un mot.

Intéressant, cette conversation. Il n'avait pas eu envie de rendre justice comme cela depuis un long, très long moment. Ah, l'héritier Preston-Butler faisait la loi et écrasait les autres ? Il irait lui coller son poing dans la figure dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Et ce monstre aigri ne frapperait plus jamais sa mère. Plus jamais il n'aurait lui-même à se cacher dans le placard, pour échapper aux coups, plus jamais il ne le laisserait lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il voulait régler son compte à son propre père. Il était mort et enterré depuis longtemps, pourtant. Il mélangeait tout. Dans sa tête, Preston-Butler avait le visage de son père. S'il avait fait du mal à Alice, il le tuerait. Il ne laisserait personne la toucher. Plus jamais.

Il errait dans les couloirs, sans but, l'esprit envahi par l'envie de démolir quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il avait abandonné sa mère, il avait abandonné Lily, il avait abandonné Dumbledore, il avait abandonné Alice. On lui offrait une nouvelle chance ? Il ne la laisserait pas passer, cette fois.

Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle se cachait. Elle devait forcément se cacher. Où allait-elle, avant ? Où Ethan l'avait-il découverte, la fois où...

Bien sûr ! C'était d'une évidence ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il n'y avait que loin de tout et du monde qu'elle pouvait être en paix.

La porte menant aux combles n'était pas fermée. Elle n'était jamais fermée. N'importe qui pouvait monter les étroites marches de bois poussiéreux et se rendre là-haut. Personne ne le faisait, sauf elle. Elle y venait toujours, quand elle n'allait pas bien. Elle y venait toujours...

Il gravit les marches un peu trop vite et se cogna la tête à la trappe qui condamnait l'accès aux combles. Il la repoussa dans une grande envolée de jurons et se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça un "Lumos" énervé. La lumière qui émanait de la baguette n'éclairait pas à trois mètres. Ce ne fut qu'en avançant dans la pénombre qu'il la trouva, appuyée contre un pilier de bois, au milieu de la vaste pièce vide et froide.

Il s'arrêta net à sa vue, raide comme un piquet. Que fallait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Elle l'avait forcément entendu, alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Etait-elle...

Il avança encore et se pencha vers elle, afin d'éclairer son visage.

Elle le regardait fixement, comme si elle l'avait suivi du regard depuis son entrée, alors qu'elle n'y voyait évidemment rien. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de le voir ici.

Il s'écoula un long moment silencieux, avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de son apparence. Il la regardait sans la voir. Il voyait l'ecchimose, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à concevoir que c'était son visage qui était abimé de la sorte. Il voyait la lèvre fendue, mais il était impossible qu'elle puisse être dans cet état.

Ce fut Alice qui choisit de briser le silence.

"Il a dit... Il a dit que si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite, il m'en ferait passer l'envie."

Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle avait pleuré. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle devait souffrir. Son visage était tellement contusionné...

"Arrêter quoi ?"

Sa propre voix le fit sursauter. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il restait planté là. Il craignait de faire quelque chose qui la ferait fuir loin et pour toujours. Comme si elle n'était qu'une apparition qui disparaîtrait à la moindre parole, au moindre geste. Il se souvenait de ce que Dumbledore avait dit : il ne devait jamais forcer sa mémoire, par quelque moyen que ce soit.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, il voyait ses yeux briller. Elle pleurait tellement souvent, avant, il l'avait vue pleurer tant de fois. Il l'avait vue blessée, le visage en sang. Il l'avait vue comme morte.

"Arrêter quoi ?" répéta Rogue entre ses dents.

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire.

"Répondre à vos avances..."

Il chancela sous le coup, effondré d'entendre une chose pareille. Il lâcha sa baguette, qui roula un peu plus loin, laissant la scène dans l'obscurité. Il alla la ramasser en grognant, maudissant ce petit crétin de fils à papa et sa propre condition de chiffe molle.

Plutôt que de rester debout, plutôt que de trop s'approcher d'elle, il choisit de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du pilier sur lequel elle s'était appuyée. Il faisait frais, la pluie tombait juste au dessus de leurs tête. Cette fois encore, il comprenait pourquoi elle venait ici, comme sous le saule.

"Il se trompe, reprit Alice comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Il est jaloux. De tout, de tout le monde. Il possède tout, mais il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse vouloir ce qu'il a., même si personne n'en veut."

Elle lui parlait librement. Elle était en train de se confier à lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il était presque heureux.

Egoïsme.

"Je n'ai pas voulu lui obéir... Alors il m'a frappée."

Evidemment.

Cela correspondait avec ce que la blonde lui avait dit, plus tôt. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée.

"De quel droit ?" fit Rogue avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il l'entendit bouger. Ses chaussures venaient de râcler le sol, comme si elle avait ramené ses jambes contre elle. Comme il l'avait fait en s'asseyant, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, la baguette pendant au bout de ses doigts, balançant doucement la lumière artificielle.

"Je suis sa chose."

Sa chose ? Oh, oui, il le tuerait.

"Depuis qu'on est gosse, je suis sa chose."

Il sourit. Lui aussi, quand il était gosse, il était la chose de quelqu'un. Il était, avec sa mère, le défouloir de son père.

"Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, pourtant. Et puis un jour, ses parents ont commencé à parler fiançailles... Et à partir de là, il est devenu bizarre. En même temps, je ne pouvais rien dire, je n'ai plus de parents."

Elle soupira.

C'était étrange, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle parlait calmement, froidement, mais calmement. C'était différent.

"En fait, il vous déteste."

Rogue étouffa un rire. Oh, vraiment ?

"- Comme s'il était le seul... fit-il.

- Il dit que c'est vous qui avez vendu mes parents, que vous êtes un traître à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Il ne fait que répéter ce que ses parents racontent, comme bien des anciens Mangemorts..."

Quoi de plus facile qu'endoctriner ses enfants ?

Alice bougea. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder son visiteur, dont l'ombre se découpait sur la faible lueur de sa baguette.

"Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait."

Rogue haussa les épaules. Quelle importance, tout cela, maintenant ?

"Ma mère m'a laissée chez vous, mais je sais que vous ne l'avez pas balancée, bien que vous ne sachiez pas quoi faire de moi..."

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

"- Comment... Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Elle ne m'a pas laissé grand-chose, mais j'ai peut-être un peu fouillé dans une pensine qui traînait."

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton amusé.

Il grommela vaguement quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire que les gosses étaient gonflants, à toujours vouloir fouiller dans les pensines des adultes.

"- En fait, elle savait qu'avec vous, je serais en sécurité. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que vous alliez vous débarrasser de moi assez vite, mais c'est normal, après tout.

- Comment cela ?

- Qui aurait envie de subir le même sort ? Vous avez lâché le dernier lien avec votre famille pour sauver votre peau, tout le monde aurait fait pareil, non ?"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Sa mère était morte avant qu'il ne l'abandonne, elle n'avait pas pu le voir dans sa pensine, c'était impossible. N'avait-elle pas dit que Lucy lui avait laissé quelques bricoles ? Les gouttes de pensine se passaient donc comme des héritages ? Curieux. Curieux aussi cette façon qu'elle avait de lui parler de cela, comme s'ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur la dernière mode du moment. Elle savait donc que sa mère était sa demi-soeur. Cela devait lui faire bizarre, après six ans d'indifférence. Il débarquait carrément d'une autre dimension, dans laquelle elle était une autre, mais pour elle, il s'intéressait brusquement alors qu'il avait sûrement dû la traiter comme une moins que rien dès son entrée à l'école. Ou peut-être pas. Dans cette version de la vie, elle savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Comment réagir, maintenant ?

"Je suis contente, vous savez."

Il toussota. Ah bon ?

"C'est la première fois que vous me manifestez de l'intérêt, depuis au moins douze ans."

Ah, tant mieux, tant mieux.

"Je me demande bien pourquoi. Et cela m'a vallu une belle correction..."

Elle eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

"Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille à l'infirmerie, non ?"

Elle se leva tout en disant cela. La discussion était terminée.

Il se leva à son tour, à la fois soulagé et déçu.

"- Il le faudrait, oui, acquiesça-t-il de façon bien morne. Qu'allez-vous dire à propos de ces traces ?

- La vérité ! Et s'il recommence, je le tuerai."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se dirigea vers la trappe. Elle sortit sa baguette et demanda de la lumière, puis souleva la trappe et descendit, sans se retourner. Il la rejoignit après un instant d'hésitation. Il était un peu perdu, avec cette Alice. Il ne connaissait que trop bien celle d'avant, mais celle-ci était bien trop difficile à cerner, elle était plus froide, plus pondérée par moment, très différente. En venant la trouver, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer, à crier et à l'engueuler en lui beuglant ses quatre vérités, mais il s'était trompé, cette Alice-là n'existait plus. Ou du moins, pas pour lui.

Il avait eu un mal de chien à ne pas se jeter sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle lui était apparue, assise par terre, faisant corps avec l'obscurité. Elle l'aurait repoussé, elle l'aurait traité de sale vieux pervers, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il était à peine sa famille.

Elle avait dit qu'elle tuerait le bellâtre avec un tel aplomb qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Elle s'était montrée cruelle par moment, quand elle était "l'autre". Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu'un, surtout si elle maniait les arts obscurs avec autant de dextérité qu'avant.

Il l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda d'un drôle d'air, il lui répondit en haussant les épaules et en faisant un geste d'impuissance des mains, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien. L'infirmière lui jeta un regard courroucé et emmena la jeune fille avec elle, sûrement pour lui poser des questions, et la soigner.

A la lumière, on voyait que son agresseur n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle avait un beau bleu au niveau de la mâchoire, et sa lèvre était fendue et gonflée, elle avait à peine essuyé le sang qui avait coulé. Elle était effrayante. Elle avait gardé une assurance assez déconcertante, comme si le fait d'avoir reçu ces coups puisse lui donner un certain courage. Mais face à ce bellâtre, qu'en serait-il ?

"- J'aurais besoin de vous, Severus, fit Pomfresh en sortant de derrière le paravent.

- De moi ?

- Il y a ce pauvre Londubat qui vous cherchait partout, déjà, et ensuite, il me faut un extrait de votre potion cicatrisante, j'aimerais préparer un baume pour cette petite."

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Tout d'abord, il passa voir Londubat en salle des professeurs, pour lui expliquer laconiquement qu'il avait trouvé la fille et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, puis repartit sans attendre que son collègue lui fasse part de quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment bizarre, ensuite il fila dans son bureau pour récupérer la potion de cicatrisation et la ramener à Pomfresh.

Une fois chose faite, il retourna en salle des professeurs. Il se sentait épuisé. A peine assis, il se fit aborder par Londubat, qui avait l'air complètement affolé. Il le regarda avec tout le mépris possible et poussa un soupir déchirant.

"- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en prenant sa plume.

- J'ai vu quelque chose, au bord du lac, bafouilla Londubat en devenant immédiatement tout rouge.

- Comment cela, quelque chose ? Avec cette pluie, il doit y avoir des inondations, des animaux crevés, voilà tout.

- N... Non, non ! C'était la tombe de Dumbledore, Sev... Severus !"

Il le fusilla encore plus du regard, si c'était possible. Il osait l'appeler par son prénom, ce sale petit Gryff... Allons, allons, c'était un collègue, maintenant, un collègue compétent dans sa matière. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait le détester ! Il avait juste toujours eu cette envie irrépressible de lui dire d'aller s'enfoncer ses mandragores bien profondément où bon lui chantait, mais la plaisanterie n'aurait sûrement pas été appréciée à sa juste valeur. Pourtant...

"- Et bien quoi, parlez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la tombe de Dumbledore ? dit-il un peu trop méchamment.

- Elle... Elle..."

Bon sang, mais il était à deux doigts de se mettre à chialer comme une fillette, cet imbécile !

"Elle a été profanée..."

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

Rogue se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage, et saisit Londubat par le col de son costume. Il était si près de son visage que l'autre ne devait avoir d'autre choix que loucher sur son nez, qu'il avait bien en face et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas rater.

"Comment osez-vous ?!" s'écria Rogue, faisant se retourner les autres professeurs présents.

Londubat baissa le regard. Il n'en pouvait plus. Soit il le lâchait, soit il allait pleurer, ou vomir, ou les deux.

"Je vous le jure, sur sa mémoire, je le jure..."

Alors, Rogue le lâcha.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Il les regarda, tour à tour, fièrement, glacé, le regard brillant.

"Que quelqu'un aille prévenir Hagrid ! ordonna-t-il. Les autres, suivez-moi ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun... aucun bordel de ce genre dans cette école !"

Ainsi fut fait.

La pluie tombait avec toujours autant de violence. Il devait y avoir un bon centimètre d'eau partout, la terre ne pouvait plus rien absorber et faisait un bruit de succion odieux à chaque pas, mais ce n'était rien, rien du tout, comparé à la vue de l'île saccagée.

La pierre tombale avait été brisée et il semblait que du sang en avait coulé, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur toute la surface, éclairées par les torches de feu éternel. Autour, le sol avait été piétiné, des arbres s'étaient couchés, les fleurs étaient noyées et comme calcinées.

"Mon dieu..." fit le professeur Trelawney, avant de tomber dans les bras du professeur Phines, inconsciente.

Avait-elle vu quelque chose ?

Rogue ne s'en souciait guère. Le saccage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux l'anéantissait. Qui avait osé entrer sur le domaine de l'école pour perpétrer ce crime abominable ? Qui pouvait avoir fait cela ? Qui en voulait à Dumbledore au point de détruire sa dernière demeure ?

Hagrid pleurait comme une Madeleine, à genoux au bord de l'eau, le visage enfoui dans ses grosses mains. Réaction pathétique, pensa Severus, mais qui devait lui être quotidienne depuis la disparition du doyen.

"Que fait-on, professeur Rogue ?" demanda la voix incertaine de ce crétin de Phines, derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, braquant sur lui son regard meurtrier. Mais au lieu de le démolir devant tout le monde, il se passa la main sur le visage pour essuyer l'eau qui coulait sur lui, et le regarda, soudain complètement perdu.

"Amenez Sybille à l'infirmerie. Je vais m'occuper de rendre compte au Ministère, dit-il de façon presque aimable. Rentrez dans l'école. Il n'y a rien pour nous, ici."

Il les laissa passer devant lui, incapable de faire montre de plus d'amabilité.

Il se retourna une dernière fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Pourquoi cette pluie ? Pourquoi le suicide de la fille Sheller ? Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal. Son coeur battait trop fort. Il n'était que douleur et colère. Vengeance, vengeance, lui soufflait son âme.

Il avait besoin de voir Ethan et Malfoy.

Immédiatement.


End file.
